Waft Wag Wind
by Kirsche
Summary: Siente, Toca, Disfruta. Entra al juego en donde el deseo ignora a la amistad, se engaña con crueldad y se derrumba sin piedad. El juez serán los bajos instintos y el vencedor es aquel que desafié a la razón. Waft Wag Wind. Los torbellinos de una mentira.
1. Petalos al Viento

Capitulo 1: Pétalos al viento

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

_Por esto, por sentirnos todavía  
música y viento y hojas, ¡alegría!  
Por el dolor que nos tiene cautivos,_

_por la sangre que mana de la herida  
¡alegría en el nombre de la vida!  
Somos alegres porque estamos vivos._

"_Viento de otoño"_

_José Hierro, 1947_

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

De pie esperando recargado en la columna mas alejada de la estación, esperaba lentamente el correr de las manecillas, observando a la gente en silencio rememoraba ávidamente cada una de las emociones que había sentido al entrar ahí.

Lo recordaba como si fuera ayer, él en medio de sus padres entrando por el bullicioso y agitado King Cross, cruzando ansiosamente la barrera que separaba el mundo muggle del mágico, y en verdad aquel era un mundo mágico.

Pero no lo hacían mágico las varitas y los calderos si no…los sentimientos, las personas, la entrega que le ponían todos día con día ¡La vida!

Vivir…el más grande don que alguien puede recibir, suspiro lentamente y fue entonces cuando se pregunto ¿Qué sucedería si un día, el día menos esperado un "alguien" desapareciera? Se esfumara de la tierra para siempre, es decir que su cuerpo quedara frió y vació liberando a la preciada alma, entonces ¿Qué pasaría? . ¿Llorarían? . ¿Gritarían? Cuantos si hubiese…se dirían.. ¿Se arrepentiría su peor enemigo de todo lo que le hizo?

Eran una reflexión muy perturbadora, es decir la mayor parte del tiempo actuamos conforme a nuestro pensar, a la forma de sentir del momento, dejamos de decir muchas cosas, dejamos de sentir otras tantas, nos atamos a banales prejuicios pesando en que si nos equivocamos tendremos la oportunidad de corregirlo, al fin y al cabo ¡somos jóvenes! Tenemos…toda la vida por delante, ¿Acaso no es eso lo que pensamos? Así es como vivimos, sin meditar que…quizás un día ya no estemos.

¿Quién nos puede garantizar la vida? . ¿Acaso conocemos a alguien que ya ha hablado con "el todo poderoso" y ya ha pactado un tiempo definido? . ¿Estas seguro tu que mañana te levantaras? . ¿Quién no te asegura que esta noche un ladrón entrara a tu casa y te arrebatara la vida? Después de todo…somos como pétalos al viento, nos elevamos por el aire dejándoos llevar por este a lugares inciertos, algunas veces lugares alegres, otras veces…lugares tristes, nos dejamos caer en sus torbellinos tempestuosos que nos hacen temblar y divagar, algunas veces caemos al suelo abatidos y cansados tomando un ligero descanso para mas tarde volver a carga, otras tantas quedamos atrapados en algún frió y desolado lugar consumiéndonos lentamente, así es nuestra vida, hasta que viejos y agotados bajamos a la tierra a descansar para siempre.

Sin embargo nadie te garantiza que a mitad de la plenitud de tu vuelo el mismo viento que te empuja a la salvaje aventura, te empuje a un fuego esporádico enredándote en sus llamas y desvaneciéndote para siempre….

--

"**Se que me adoras cariño"** dijo Sirius sonriendo descaradamente

"**En tus sueños Black"** gruño la chica

"**Bueno según "El Corazón de Bruja" somos el sueño…."estudiantil" del 99 de todas las chicas"** dijo James agitando una revista doblada

"**Oh pero yo pertenezco al 1 que sueña con chicos con cerebro, y te apuesto que este no esta entre las piernas"** dijo Mia molesta

"**Ya quisieras"** murmuro James por lo bajo y Sirius sonrió.

"**Te oí Potter"** grito Mia molesta

"**Yo también"** dijo James juguetonamente

"**Lárgate…¿Por qué me persigues?"** pregunto Mia sulfurada

"**No te persigo voy…al compartimiento de perfectos con Remus"** dijo James firmemente

"**¡Dios! Porque me jodes tanto"** grito Mia sumamente molesta

"**Yo nunca te e tocado que quede claro"** dijo Sirius firmemente

"**Ohh…grandísimo…"** se quejo Mia

"**Hola chicos"** dijo una chica sonriendo

"**Mi adorada bella y hermosa Torry"** dijo Sirius abrazando a la chica efusivamente

"**Yo también te extrañe mucho Sirius"** dijo Torrence

"**Ay yo estoy bien, me abrazo a mi mismo"** dijo James fingiendo enojo

"**Oh pequeño Jamie, también te extrañe mucho"** dijo Torrence abrazando a James

"**Celoso"** dijo Sirius meneando la cabellera

"**Por una morena tan preciosa como esta ¿Quién no?"** dijo James

"**Oh Potter córtate las venas"** gruño una voz adelante

"**La mas puta de todas las Damon girl"** dijo Sirius indiferente "**Ella si tuvo sueños húmedos con nosotros"** soltó el joven impúdicamente

"**Vaya que los tuvo"** comento James secamente "**Ahora pequeña Torry ¿Dónde esta Remus?"**

"**Oh…no lo querrás saber"** dijo Torrence sonriendo forzadamente

James y Sirius fruncieron en ceño

"**¡.¡Estoy arto de ti!.!"** Exclamo un joven desde adentro, la puerta de un compartimiento se abrió repentinamente, Remus salio del lugar furioso "**¡Le odio!"**

Torrence sonrió ligeramente "**Tenle un poco de paciencia"**

"**¡Torrence!"** exclamo Remus sorprendido

"**Vamos Lupin, era solo…un juego"** dijo una voz desde la puerta del compartimiento.

Todos los chicos miraron a la persona que se paraba irreverentemente en el umbral de la puerta.

"**Alexander Fontela"** mastico Sirius molesto

"**Oh pero mira querida Lilita, tenemos el "honor""** dijo el joven sarcásticamente "**De tener a los ¡Dioses máximos! De Hogwarts delante de nosotros"** comento el chico agriamente "**Salve Dioses de Hogwarts e aquí a uno de tus mas fieles fervientes"** declaro el joven lleno de sarcasmo

"**Basta Alex"** dijo la pelirroja "**Lupin…solo ignóralo"**

"**No es necesario que lo digas"** dijo James secamente

"**Ay dime ¿Que se siente tener a una…hija de muggles en la familia Potter?"** pregunto Alex venenosamente

"**Alex…por favor no comiences"** dijo Lily seriamente

"**Es solo una simple pregunta…"** dijo Alex inofensivamente

"**Cuando Evans se digne a aceptarme te lo diré Fontela"** dijo James

Alex sonrió dulcemente "**Me refería a ¿Cómo dices que se llama?**" le pregunto Alex a Lily

Lily puso los ojos en blanco y entro en su compartimiento

"**Ah…ya lo recuerdo…Howard Jhons, HJ eso…HJ"** dijo Alex de pronto, Lily lo jalo adentro del compartimiento y murmuro un par de cosas entre dientes.

"**¡.¿Que?.!"** exclamaron todos los oyentes

James fue el primero en entrar al compartimiento

"**Explica eso Fontela"** dijo James

Alex miro a James más que divertido "**Tu sabes ¿no, ¡Oh! No me digas que no lo sabes, por dios…eres…su…"** Alex rebusco en su memoria el parentesco de esos dos "**Familiar"** termino por decir el joven al no recordarlo

"**¡HJ!"** exclamo Torrence sorprendía "**Tienes algo con HJ y no me dijiste nada"**

"**Porque no lo tiene"** dijo una voz desde la puerta

"**¡Sundory!"** exclamo Alex sonriendo "**La mio bambina molto bella"**

"**Gracias Alex, eres muy lindo conmigo"** dijo la joven sonriendo "**Verdad Lily, tu no tienes nada con HJ" **Lily balbuceo un par de cosas incoherentes "**Creí que estabas con Paul"**

"**¿Paul?"** exclamaron todos, inclusive Lily

"**Paul Garteir"** dijo Sundory

"**Ah"** exclamo Lily como si estuviera recordando algo

"**Les français nous sommes de petites quantités d'amour, le beau tigreño, comme l'oublier, queria avoir sexe avec Sundory"** dijo Alexander

"**Alex, basta…no es verdad"** dijo Sundory

"**Oh por dios, es verdad…además, Lily siempre le decía ¿Voulez vous coucher avec moi?"** dijo el joven impúdicamente

"**Deja de hacerte el payaso"** dijo Lilian furiosa "**Nunca le dije eso"**

"**Pero bien que querías"** murmuro el joven indiferente "**Ah le eras infiel a HJ, yo que tu Potter iba a poner sobre aviso a HJ sobre Lily, le era infiel ¡Y con un francés!"**

"**Oh…por dios, Alexander suficiente"** grito Lily molesta "**HJ y yo no somos nada, excepto amigos quizás….y Paul es solo un conocido, y nunca dije tales cosas ¡y mas te vale que dejes de estar inventando cosas!"** exclamo la joven

"**Vale….ya me cayo, yo solo….en mi familia nunca hemos tenido a un hija de muggles, y solo quería saber la opinión de Potter"** dijo Alex inocentemente "A**demás…sabes en mis tiempos….un chico no dormía en la cama de una chica"** comento el chico como quien no quiere la cosa

"**¿En que línea paralela del tiempo vives?"** gruño Lily "**Oh no me mires así, ¡Y nunca he dormido con un chico!"**

"**Mentirosa, has dormido conmigo"** exclamo Alex

"**¡Jesucristo! Es como decir…que e dormido con Sundory"** dijo Lily lentamente

"**Oh si tienes razón, no es nada…es como cuando Diva se va a meter a la cama de los…"Dioses" aquí presentes"** afirmo Alex

"**Me estas sacando de quicio"** dijo Lily

"**En fin….¿De que color eran las sabanas de la cama de HJ?"** le pregunto Alex

"**N…o…no, ¡Que diablos voy a saber!"** exclamo Lily nerviosa

"**Digo…pasaste toda una semana con en su cama…digo casa, ¿Debiste haberte fijado no?"** pregunto Alexander

"**¡Por supuesto que no!"**

"**¡Lily!"** exclamo Sundory

"**¿Qué madres tienes en la cabeza Alexander?"** pregunto Lily molesta

"**Según tu, sexo y mierda"** soltó el chico secamente "**Yo solo soy curioso y pregunto, ¿De que marca era el colchón de la cama?"**

"**¡Santo cielo!"** exclamo Lily llevándose las manos a la cabeza "**Cuando se te quiten las ganas de molestarme me hablas"** dijo la joven saliendo del compartimiento

"**¿La ofendí?"** pregunto el joven inocentemente

Sundory lo miro con cierto aire de reproche, pero no le dijo de nada…sabia que cuando Alexander Fontela tenia algo en la cabeza no podría sacárselo ni con una lobotomía, era igual a Lilian Evans….mas duro de roer que un diamante.

"**Bueno…pero no se queden ahí de pie, vamos tomen asiento, el viaje apenas a empezado"** les dijo Alex cínicamente

James soltó un resoplido de enojo, sentándose enfrente del joven sintiendo el tren moverse bajo sus pies, apenas salían de Londres.

"**Eh leído esa revista tres veces"** dijo Alex señalando la revista que James llevaba en las manos "**Sigo preguntándome…¿De donde pueden sacar tanta imaginación los editores?"**

"**Vamos Fontela tienes que aceptarlo estas celoso porque nosotros"** dijo Sirius con altiveza "**Salimos en una revista, que todo el mundo lee"**

"**Oh no…nunca me han agradado las fotografías siempre salgo patéticamente mal"**

"**Tu eres patético"** gruño Remus

"**Y estoy orgulloso de serlo Lupin"** contesto Alexander con una gran sonrisa "**¿Ya la leyeron señoritas?"** les pregunto el joven

"**¿Acaso quieres verme enferma?"** le pregunto Mia

"**Come on Alex"** dijo Sita dirigiéndole una mirada de elocuencia

"**Un par de notas"** murmuro Sundory antes de salir del compartimiento, probablemente iría tras Lily o Nimel su gata blanca.

"**De pe a pa"** dijo Torrence dándole una revista

"**¿Quiénes son los merodeadores?"** recito Alex lentamente tomando la revista de Torrence entre sus manos, aquel era el encabezado de la revista "Corazón de Bruja" quien mostraba en su primera planta la sombra de cuatro jóvenes y dicha leyenda, Alexander paso a las primeras paginas "**Como bien saben, durante los ultimo meses el diario "El Profeta" a estado haciendo gala de lo mas notable de las escuelas de magia mas importantes de toda Europa, y en esta temporada le a tocado a Hogwarts, la mas renombrada escuela de magia y hechicería, nosotras el equipo de Corazón de Bruja nos damos a la tarea de investigar por medio de los estudiantes mas no de los directivos a dichas escuelas, nuestra investigación sobre el colegio de magia y hechicería Hogwarts fue asombrosa, logramos adentrarnos con el cuerpo estudiantil, quienes nos hicieron recordar nuestra época de estudiantes.**

**Mientras mas avanzábamos en nuestra investigación nos dábamos cuenta de que…un "singular" grupo destacaba en los labios de todos los estudiantes, hombres y mujeres por igual, fue entonces cuando descubrimos que para comprender mejor el ámbito escolar de Hogwarts debíamos investigar a este grupo."** Recito el joven "**Salve dios la pluma que escribió este cosa"** murmuro para si mismo, Alexander paso la hoja y continuo "**Si nos sentáramos a platicar con un estudiante de Hogwarts descubriríamos que en su léxico hay una palabra que resalta mucho "Merodeadores" los merodeadores hacen esto…. Los merodeadores son esto… mi máximo es ser un merodeador…"**

"**Que se corte las venas"** exclamo Mia

"**Entonces uno se pregunta ¿Qué es un merodeador? . ¿Quiénes son? . ¿Qué hacen?"** prosiguió el joven "**Es pregunta me la hago yo mismo, ¿Cuál es el significado de ser un merodeador?"**

Sirius, Remus y James miraron al joven con arrogancia.

"**Pasemos a lo interesante, miren esto…."** Dijo Alexander enseñándole a las jóvenes dos paginas sobre las cuales había diversas fotografías de los chicos mas populares de Hogwarts en medio letras que cambiaban constantemente de colores y decía "Merodeadores", Alex paso la hoja en fondo negro y letras estilizadas de color rojo decía: El Líder

"**James Potter, De cabellos negros indomables, ojos almendra salvaje, tez clara ligeramente bronceada, musculatura admirable, y ropas elegantes, ese es el prologo para conocer a uno de los chicos mas deseados de Hogwarts.**

**El afamado líder de los merodeadores, es nada mas y nada menos que hijo de una de las mas ricas y nobles familias de magos, poderoso e inteligente, lleva a su grupo por las aventuras mas estrafalarias que jamás antes se habían vivido dentro del castillo….por dios Potter, ¿Acaso no redacto esto una de las tantas con quien te acostaste?"** pregunto Alex

"**A diferencia de otros, para mi es difícil saberlo, como debes saber…son demasiadas"** dijo James indiferente

"**Escuchen esto…chicas, a que es una burla, "Amante fabuloso, caballero ingles impecable, galante hombre indómito, dominando con astucia el arte de la seducción y la galantería", nuestro…afamado Merodeador es un…caballero"** termino de decir Alex

"**Oh seguro que no se golpeo la cabeza la escritora…quien te considere un caballero esta demente"** dijo Sita fríamente

"**Y quien te considere a ti una señorita esta seis pulgadas bajo tu ombligo"** contesto el joven de ojos grises

"**Black te lo advierto"** gruño Mia

"**Hasta se tomaron la molestia de irte a buscar a…Macedonia, en un lujoso y caro hotel, hasta tu cuarto, seguro que omitieron el nombre de la vaga con la que estabas en la cama"** Alexander volteo a la siguiente pagina donde una fotografía de Sirius Black se exhibía "**No es necesario que lea la entrevista, seguro tu la disfrutaste mas que nosotros"**

En la página de Sirius había un titular en letras rebuscadas y demasiado onduladas que decía así: El Guapo

"**Quien no se enamore de Sirius Black, nunca a conocido el amor"** recito Alexander con sorna

"**¿Tu puedes amar Black?"** le pregunto Mia

"**Espera…No hay mujer en la faz de Hogwarts que no considere a Sirius Black un adonis nato, siendo el chico mas ambicionado por el cuerpo femenil este joven es el rostro del grupo.**

**Proveniente de la ancestral, antigua, rica y afamada casa de los Black, de una larga estirpe de hombres y mujeres…agraciados, sin embargo hay quienes confirman que Sirius Black es el mas hermoso de todos ellos, ¿Tu no te acostaste con la editora verdad Black?"** pregunto Alexander "**Con esa mirada lo dices todo, pasemos sin detalles, Contando con un magnifico don con el dibujo y las manos….las malas lenguas dicen que de manos muy largas por cierto, este es el joven que mas acosado es por la chicas….por dios…Black te falto decir que Diva te viola, jugador de quidditch en el puesto de…¿cazador? De momento porque cuando al caprichoso de su aminguinguis se le ocurra cambiar de ánimo también lo cambia de puesto, prosigamos….ah sigue la entretenida charla en la cama entre Black y la redactora…bueno, pasamos sin detalles"**

"**En serio Alexander, se nota que no tienes en que perder el tiempo para ponerte a leer esas cosas"** dijo Sita molesta

Alex sonrió y dio vuelta a la página en donde Remus aparecía en una foto junto con al epíteto: El cerebro

"**Ojos dorados sensibles, tez pálida, cabellos castaños claro, el joven Remus J. Lupin, es quien analiza y controla todos los planes de los chicos, si bien Sirius Black y James Potter, son quienes aportan las ideas brutas…¿Solo las ideas son brutas? El joven Lupin es quien las convierte en perfectas estrategias dignas de una guerra…deberías irte a la armada nacional Lupin, creen que colgar a Snape de los calzones es digno de comparar con la primera Coalición de Napoleón Bonaparte, oh….que vas a saber tu de Napoleón Bonaparte"** murmuro Alexander "**Prefecto de Gryffindor, con las notas mas altas en las clases de Aritmancia, Runas y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas…¿Qué ciego no ha visto las notas de Lilian?"** pregunto Alexander indignado "**Hay que ver para creer, amp…Analista nato, temperamento apacible y mente fría…pues conmigo el tío se transforma…que horrible sonó eso….lo que se te pega cuando Kim es tu compañero de clases"** termino de decir Alex "**Tu solo le diste unos besitos a la escritora verdad Lupin, malo, malo….¡A esos dos grandes patanes los han convertido en dulces princesas de cuento y a ti…solo te ponen como un hombre normal! que desdicha, para la próxima sigue las recomendaciones de Black, mientras mas Sasafrás beses mas golfo te volverás…perdón, mas galeones obtendrás, la costumbre señores"** dijo Alex

"**Ahh..jajaja, Pettigrew tuvo que haberle hecho algo mas que sexo, ni probando todas las posiciones del Kamasutra sale esto señores, ¡El lindo!"** dijo Alex destornillándose de la risa en su lugar, al igual que Mia y Sita

"**Yo no le veo la gracia"** dijo Torrence muy seria

"**Tu no tienes gracia"** contesto Alex roncamente el chico leyó el contenido para si mismo mientras se tiraba a reír a mandíbula batiente en su lugar "**Ay, ay…dios, fue orgía…cuantos galeones le pagaron a la editorial ¿eh? . ¿Cuantas noches fueron? Por dios…¿Qué vendieron?"** pregunto Alexander descaradamente

Sirius fue el primero en levantarse con el puño cerrado, tomo vuelo y…

"**Piénsalo dos veces Black, ¿Crees que a Sundory le agrade saber que me has golpeado?"** pregunto Alex recuperando la compostura "**Yo creo que no…veras ella les apoya, pero…soy el señor de las palabras, puedo poner lo que sea a mi favor y mas siendo ella"**

"**Yo estoy de testigo"** dijo Torrence firmemente

Alex la miro por unos segundos "**Siendo sinceros…ella te cree una chica bobita, tierna pero bobita, y has caído de la gracia de Lily…ah Lily…no creo que te convenga esto ¿verdad Potter? Lo saben no…antes que ustedes para ellas "Estoy yo""**

Sirius, James y Remus fruncieron los labios pensando en algo inteligente con que contestarle.

"**Eres un cobarde"** articulo Remus

"**Oh…tal vez, tal vez…sencillamente soy…inteligente, voy a darles un consejo "señoritas", ustedes no se meten con migo, ni mis chicas y yo…no me meto con ustedes, Lily es una maga con las palabras, pero yo soy una víbora, no…no tengo fama ni status social, pero….se de algo que les juro les dolerá hasta el alma, denme una excusa y sangre han de llorar, ¿entendido?"** Alex salio del compartimiento lentamente

"**¿Quién diablos te…?"** gruño Sirius

"**Por única ocasión en la vida te voy a dar un consejo Black, mantén tus manos alejadas de Fontela"** le dijo Mia seriamente "**Porque de tarugo, solo tiene la cara, si algo he aprendido de ese idiota es que nunca de debes meter con lo que verdaderamente le importa, es cínico, víbora, arpía, y alimaña, es muy buena onda no lo niego, pero no tienes idea de lo que puede llegar a hacerte, Sundory adora a es tío, y Lily ni se diga, probablemente tu puedes arruinarle la reputación, tacharlo de lo que quieras, ¿Pero sabes que siempre el tendrá en sus manos? Si no quieren perder a Sundory y a Lily aléjense de él"**

"**Sundory nos quiere mucho a nosotros"** dijo Remus firmemente

"**Claro…pero siempre ha estado él, acaso tu no eres el joven Lupin, mientras que él es…solo Alex"** dijo Sita

"**Ella me ha llamado por mi nombre"** dijo Sirius roncamente

"**Una vez, cuando nadie escucho…a él, a él siempre le ha llamado Alex, cariño, corazón, mi niño, ¿Acaso no crees que eso dice mucho?"** pregunto Mia

"**Fontela es…puede ser devastador, juega con las palabras, con la mente, en su mundo de gente nice…solo hay chicos bobos sin cerebro pero este…este es un cabrón de primera que les aseguro no tiene madre"** dijo Sita

"**Y…y yo nunca les diría nada y sin embargo ahora lo hago"** termino de decir Mia finalmente saliendo del compartimiento.

--

"**¿Quién soy? . ¿Quién soy?"** pregunto el chico insistentemente

"**Un trasvestí perdido"** gruño la chica

"**Nah, soy Howard Jhons"** dijo el joven decepcionado

"**Vamos Fontela hay cosas menos…penosas que hacer para llamar la atención"** gruño un chico

"**Como vestirme como tu y bailar conga para los merodeadores"** espeto mordazmente Alexander

"**Oh que patético eres"** dijo el joven

"**Deja de jugar con esto Alexander"** dijo Lily quitándole la peluca amarilla a Alex

"**Yo pensé que te haría gracia"** dijo Alex melodramáticamente

"**Tienes el humor de un pavo"** murmuro Snape

"**Que tu humor sea retorcido y negro no quiere decir que todos seamos como tu"** dijo Alex molesto

"**Alex fuera…ve a molestar a Potter"** gruño Lily

"**A no… ese es privilegio tuyo, y yo prefiero a las chicas"** dijo Alex

"**Deja de estar de estúpido"** se quejo Lily sentándose a lado de Snape

"**Así vino, como mercancía de barata"** murmuro Snape, Alex frunció el ceño "**Con defecto de fabrica y sin garantía"** Lily lanzo una ligera risita

"**Muy gracioso"** comento Alex "**Eh, por cierto….viste tu fotografía en la pagina numero 15 de "Corazón de Bruja" te ves muy sexy con la túnica rosa chillante"** dijo Alex

"**Estúpido Black"** gruño entre dientes Snape

"**¿Qué esperabas son los merodeadores?"** dijo Lily indiferente "**Ahora Alex…fuera tengo "asuntos" que atender con Sevy…y tu no eres bienvenido"** dijo Lily fríamente

"**Ya mejor me hubieras mandado por golosinas…hubiese sido mas bonito"** comento Alex

Alexander dio media vuelta y cerro la puerta del compartimiento.

"**No se como le soportas"** comento Serverus

"**De la misma forma que lo hago contigo"** contesto Lily sonriendo y recargándose en su hombro

"**¿Que deseas Lilian?"** pregunto Snape

"**Acaso no puedo descansar en el hombro de un amigo"** pregunto Lily

"**No cuando tienes esa sonrisa zalamera"**

"**Me atrapaste como de costumbre, e estado pensando seriamente Snape y…"** la joven dudo un poco "**Recuerdas lo ultimo que hablamos el año pasado"**

"**Te refieres a tu hermana, o tu…"problema" con Potter"**

"**Ninguno de los dos…lo de Potter lo tocaremos en otra ocasión, no me mires así yo no tengo la culpa de que el niño se haya encaprichado conmigo, quiero que me ayudes a ser mas fuerte, necesito aprender de ti"** dijo Lily lentamente

Los dos grandes pozos negros que eran los ojos de Snape miraron a Lily fijamente, había algo en su mirada que no le agradaba, algo…tan, tan…no sabia como explicarlo pero era como si una gran nube estuviera obstruyendo la luz de sus ojos, como si estuviera mirando a algo…vació.

"**¿Para que?"** pregunto Snape

Las manos de Lily le rodearon por el cuello "**Necesito…protegerla"**

Snape miro a la joven desconcertado, ¿Proteger a quien? . ¿De que? "**No cargues con una responsabilidad que no te corresponde"**

"**Por favor, y yo…yo, puedes pedirme, lo que quieras"** murmuro la joven finalmente "**Eres el único en el que puedo confiar esta tarea"**

"**Ya te he enseñado muchas cosas Lilian"** dijo Snape fríamente

"**Y yo otras tantas, pero…necesito aprender de ti, vamos Snape ¡Eres mi amigo!"** se quejo Lily

"**Solo prométeme una cosa Lilian"** dijo Snape tomando a Lily por la barbilla "**Prométeme que no te dejaras seducir, que no te caerás"**

"**Prometo ser una chica fuerte"** dijo Lily firmemente

Snape miro fijamente a los ojos verdes de la joven, lucia tan…similares a los que vio por primera vez hace muchos años, con un brillo tan deslumbrante que le hechizo por completo y sin embargo…sin embargo siempre que la miraba lucia tan…distante, tan lejana, como si ella no perteneciera a este mundo, y ahora mas que nunca lucia tan irreal.

"**Tenemos un pacto"** dijo Severus

Lily sonrió alegremente para él, únicamente para él, se acerco ligeramente un poco mas a la pelirroja que parpadeo rápidamente, observo su piel teñirse lentamente de rosa, sus labios moverse suavemente, aspiro su silvestre aroma natural, ella volvió a parpadear rápidamente como si quisiera entender lo que sucedía, al mismo tiempo ambos respiraron profundamente, Lily se estremeció al sentir la nariz de Snape rozar la suya tan delicadamente.

"**Me…."** La silaba se corto en el asombro, el joven movió los labios tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas "**Yo…los dejo solos"** Alex cerro la puerta del compartimiento total y completamente pasmado, la mano aun pegada a la perilla le temblaba, ¿Qué había sucedido en los escasos minutos en los que se había ido?

Lily se llevo las manos a la cara ¿Qué diablos le sucedía? Estaba tan confundida….tan perdida, Snape era su amigo….por dios…estuvo apunto de, el simple hecho pensarlo le ponía los pelos de punta.

Una mano se coloco en el hombro de la joven, Lily alzo la vista lentamente, mientras se mordía los labios. "**Yo…esto"**

"**Lo se, nos veremos el primer fin de semana en la mazmorra de siempre"** termino de decir Snape fríamente

Lily miro a Severus tratando de sonreír, se sentía ligeramente patética, la joven bajo la vista rápidamente sintiéndose sumamente avergonzada, Snape rodeo a la chica con ambos brazos y la atrajo hacia si, Lily le abrazo con suma fuerza.

"**No me dejes caer"** murmuro la chica.

Cuando la puerta se cerro el joven se llevo una manos a la frente, ¿Qué había sido todo aquello?

--

"**No preguntes"** gruño Lily caminando a lado del joven

"**Solo iba a decir bolotudos a la vista"** dijo Alex señalando disimuladamente a cuatro jóvenes que venían del final de pasillo caminando en dirección hacia ellos

"**Estoy teniendo un día de perros"** murmuro Lily

"**Haya adentro las estabas pasando….mmmmuuuyyy bien"**

"**Agh que asco"** dijo Lily tapándose la cara

"**¿Qué?" **pregunto Alex

"**Potter a besado a la que estaba con Black"** murmuro Lily

"**Bueno…ellos se comparten las novias como los calzones"** comento Alex indiferente "**Creo que…mas bien te ha dado asco pensar que tal vez las bacterias de esa joven pueden pasar a tu boca ¿no? Am….que rico mangar"**

"**¡Alex!"** se quejo Lily, Alex sonrió ligeramente al tiempo que se colocaba una gorra de color gris y caminaba con cierto bamboleo urbano "**¿Para que es eso?"**

"**Bueno creí…que este año haríamos Chicago en la obra ya sabes"** dijo Alex

"**Ah….y tu querrás hacer de Billy Flint…bonita gorra"** murmuro Lily

"**Acaso crees que "tú" Potter debería hacer el papel"** dijo Alex indignado

"**No es mi Potter y….me gusta la gorra"** termino de decir Lily

Ambos jóvenes siguieron caminando en silencio Alex observaba a Lily por debajo de la lengüeta de la gorra, la chica observo por unos segundos disimuladamente a los merodeadores antes de reír maliciosamente

"**Nada sano esta pasando por ese mentecilla"** comento Alex

"**Solo meditaba…el préstamo de los calzones"** soltó Lily impúdicamente "**Es que…hipotéticamente hablando, considerando el volumen de los miembros de ambos…."** Alex sonrió divertido, cualquier cosa que saliera de la cabecilla de su amiga era todo un disparate "**Y solo puedo hablar hipotéticamente por que…no hemos visto ni tenido contacto con los "miembros" interesantes, podemos suponer con ayuda de la vista…que lo que a Potter le sobra por delante a Black le falta por detrás, en conclusión el intercambio es posible"**

Alex sonrió forzadamente intentando contener las ganas de reír a todo pulmón en el pasillo y es que estaban a unos centímetros de encontrarse con los merodeadores, ambos jóvenes se miraron fijamente, Lily sonrió maliciosamente y camino a lado de Alex sin perder de vista a los cuatro merodeadores que en ese momento se callaban y fijaban la vista en ambos chicos.

Fontela caminaba con un vaivén un tanto raro, el sombrero sobre su rostro le hacia sombra ocultando su vista, Lily caminaba un tanto alejada de él con las manos en la espalda con el mismo bamboleo que Alexander, ambos chicos reían deliberadamente como si hace unos segundos hubieran estado hablando de ellos o mejor dicho burlándose de ellos.

Alexander se quito del pasillo y se pego a la puerta al ver que Black iba hacia él, hizo el amago de quitarse el sombrero que portaba como gesto de saludo o respeto, Lily se pego del lado contrario pasando a lado de Remus al que le hizo una burda reverencia, cuando los cuatro pasaron justo por en medio de ellos, ambos chicos como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo les dijeron con respeto y pompa siseante "**Señoritas"**

Ambos jóvenes siguieron su camino sin mas con el mismo contoneo sutil dejando a los cuatro chicos un tanto desconcertados, Remus observo como Lily se mordía los labios tratando de no reír y Alex respiraba con cierta dificultad, sin embargo tenían una broma pendiente por hacer y no iban a escatimar palabras con los reyes del sarcasmo.

Lily y Alex esperaron a que los jóvenes avanzaran bastante para tirarse a reír como locos maniáticos desquiciados, Alexander se doblaba del dolor y Lily se secaba las lágrimas de risa.

"**Estuvo bueno Lilian, encantador"**

"**Es que de no ser así…alguien tendría una cara así"** dijo la joven haciendo un mohín de dolor (XS) "**Todo el día…debido a lo apretadas que estarías las partes… "sensibles""** comento Lily

Alexander volvió a reír estridentemente ante la ocurrencia de la joven

"**Y luego dicen que los depravados somos nosotros"** comento Alexander divertido "**A lo que me recuerda…conseguí algo que te va a encantar"**

"**¿En serio que?"** pregunto Lily

"**Un video…que quieres ver, que me va a agradar mas a mi…pero te apuesto disfrutaras…aunque, te quejaras de que la luz sea tan…pobre"** dijo Alexander lentamente con cierto brillo en sus ojos.

"**Algo como…pervertido me suena"** comento Lily, Alex se encogió de hombros

"**¿Qué en ti no es pervertido?"** le pregunto el joven juguetonamente

Lily sonrió con sorna, Alex saco una caja plana de no mas de veinte centímetros y se la mostró delicadamente a la joven.

"**Oh por dios, mis ojos ven lo que ven"** dijo la joven asombrada

"**A que es…sumamente sepsi"** dijo Alex divertido

"**¿De donde lo sacaste? . ¡No se vende a menores de edad!"** exclamo la chica

"**Y tu me llamas pervertido pelirroja"** dijo una voz ronca de pronto

Alexander le quito la caja a Lily de las manos y lo guardo con sumo cuidado en su túnica rápidamente evitando que los chicos hicieran algún movimiento.

"**También metiche Black"** dijo Lily "**¿Qué desean?"**

"**Solo….nos paseábamos"** dijo James altivamente

"**Oh pues en ese caso…no le estorbamos"** dijo Alex tomando a Lily por los hombros y jalándola hacia atrás "**También conseguí…uno de versión…no censurada, Sometimes it's fated, We, Disintegrated it"** comento el joven

Sirius frunció el ceño molesto, odiaba que lo ignoraran de manera tan…indiferente.

"**¡No!"** dijo Lily asombrada "**Pero…¿en serio?"**

"**Ay no…na´mas estoy aquí de bocón"** soltó Alex sarcásticamente "**Eso no lo habías visto ¿verdad?"**

"**Lo tuve…un amigo me los presto pero…con mis padres en casa….no lo creo"** dijo la joven sonriendo "**Dicen que….eh visto "buenas" tomas…excelentes tomas"**

"**Yeah, pero…no compares con esto"** dijo Alex señalando su túnica

"**Se donde fuiste a comprarlo y tengo la ligera sensación de que te agrado el lugar"** dijo Lily elocuentemente

"**Pero te juro que no los disfrute tanto como tu"** respondió Alex inteligentemente

Lily sufrió un esporádico sonrojo que le llego hasta las orejas "**Ah…bueno, ¿Ya lo viste?"** pregunto la chica tratando de desviar el tema

"**¿Tu que crees?"** le dijo Alex haciendo una mueca un tanto libidinosa

"**¿Y?"** exclamo Lily ansiosa

"**Te quedas con ganas de seguir cantando….C'est le malaise du moment L'épidémie qui s'étend"** dijo Alex seductoramente

"**La fête est finie on descend  
Les pensées qui glacent la raison"** continuo Lily sonriendo (Protege Moi, Placebo)

"**Otra vez…esa canción erótica"** gruño la joven de ojos aguamarina

Los merodeadores miraron a Sita desconcertados

"**¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?"** pregunto Sita "**Da igual…"**

"**No es una canción erótica"** dijo Lily indiferente

"**Que si no…en el coro parece que el tío esta apunto de tener un orgasmo"** comento Mia

"**Eso no es verdad"** gruño Lily

Alex medito un poco la respuesta "**Tal vez"** comento el joven divertido

"**¡Alex!"** se quejo Lily

"**En este tema tu no puedes opinar"** comento Alex son sorna "**Y el video es una delicia"**

"**Oh por dios…Alexander, prefiero ver Love in the Elevator, ahora…Sundory los busca"** dijo Mia indiferente

Ambos chicos se miraron intentando adivinar las respuesta sin embargo solo asintieron a salir del lugar.

"**Yo que ustedes me alejaba de ellos inmediatamente"** dijo Sita firmemente

"**Fontela y Evans, solo de verlos juntos me dan escalofríos"** dijo Mia "**Únicamente se entienden el uno al otro estando en su dimensión desconocida de música y sexo"**

"**¿Perdón? Acaso escuche…"** exclamo Sirius

"**Oh vamos…Black…acaso no funcionan bien tus neuronas, es mas que obvio que esos dos tienen una….obsesiva maniaca idea de mezclar todo con sexo, lo que es ser virgen"** comento Mia secamente

"**Solo Evans, porque me juego la vida de que el otro…es mas depravado que estos cuatro juntos"** dijo Sita firmemente

Antes de que los chicos pudieran decir algo mas las chicas desaparecieron por completo, Sirius suspiro pesadamente definitivamente todas las integrantes de las Damon girls estaban total y completamente locas.

"**No hay tiempo que perder"** murmuro James jalando a Sirius de la túnica

"**Si vamos"** dijo Sirius

"**Creen que todo lo que dice es ¿verdad?"** pregunto Remus

"**No comiences a analizar la situación ahora, quiero tu mentalidad exclusivamente concentrada en nuestra próxima broma"** dijo James

Remus se encogió de hombros y siguió a sus amigos sin decir nada mas, faltaban escasamente treinta minutos para llegar a Hogwarts y tenían que tener bajo control todo si es que querían que todo saliera perfecto.

Llegaron al vagón en donde se encontraba el conductor del tren, Peter se encargo de distraerlo el tiempo suficiente para que los chicos hicieran de las suyas, todos corrieron hacia el compartimiento de perfectos en donde estaban sus cosas, las tomaron rápidamente y antes si quiera de que el tren se detuviera los chicos bajaron de este cerrando la puerta fuertemente.

"**Hora del espectáculo"** dijo James colocando su baúl lo mas lejos posible del tren y sentándose sobre él, la estación de Hogsmeade lucia ligeramente húmeda como si minutos antes hubiera estado lloviendo.

Gritos desesperados se escucharon por todo el lugar, miles de millones de chicos se apiñaron en las puertas tratando de salir por estas, mientras detrás de ellos luces incandescentes parpadeaban una y otra vez.

Sirius, Remus y Peter reían divertidos al ver a chicos y chicas queriendo abrir puertas y ventanas desesperadamente mientras les gritaban por auxilio, James por el contrario tenia la vista fija en dos ventanas en las que no había chicos o chicas apiñadas, ni parecía que sus ocupantes estuvieran tratando de hacer algo.

Un trueno sacudió el cielo repentinamente, los cuatro chicos miraron el cielo que lucia si bien no despejado si un poco claro, Remus cerro el ojo cuando una gota de lluvia le cayó cerca del ojo, Sirius gruño fuertemente cuando una gota de lluvia se adentro en su hermosa y brillante cabellera.

"**No creen que eso…"** dijo Peter señalando la chimenea del tren que humeaba suavemente aun

Los cuatro chicos se miraron enigmáticamente para finalmente encogerse de hombros. Un segundo trueno resonó por el lugar, James brinco de su baúl cuando vio caer un rayo muy cerca del lugar en donde ellos estaban, dos segundos después un aguacero se desato.

La chimenea del tren escupió un grutal sonido, los cuatro merodeadores giraron su vista hacia el artefacto, coloradas pompas de jabón de colores extremadamente chillantes comenzaron a salir de este elevándose en el aire y explotando ligeramente sin mayores percances que lluvia de colores cerca del lugar, James sonrió divertido ante aquello alzo su varita y apunto la chimenea murmurando algo.

"**No James…eso nos traerá mas problemas"** dijo Remus quitándole la varita a James

Las pompas de jabón de colores se alzaban por el aire y no se reventaban si no por el contrario volaban a diversas direcciones, Sirius se rasco la cabeza con la varita intentando adivinar el propósito de todo aquello, un chasquido se escucho de pronto abriendo todas las puertas del tren, Peter tomo una diminuta piedra del camino y la aventó hacia una pompa de jabón que flotaba cerca de una de las puertas del tren, la piedra entro en la pompa de jabón sin provocarle ningún daño, James frunció el ceño molesto, un sonido de algo desinflándose se escucho y finalmente la pompa estallo empapando a los jóvenes que salían por la puerta de un chillante verde limón, los cuatro merodeadores rieron divertidos ante aquel acto.

Sirius agito la varita disparando a una pompa de jabón de color amarillo canario, la pompa de jabón se desinflo como globo volando hacia diversas direcciones mojando a su paso a los jóvenes de amarillo canario.

Los chiquillos de primero no sabían si quedarse aun adentro o bien salir afuera a donde les esperaba una lluvia de diversos colores ridículos y chillantes, pero su duda fue resuelta cuando un segundo sonido grutal se escucho desde el cuarto de maquinas y de pronto las pomas de jabón salieron del cuarto de maquinas y en medio minuto lleno todo el tren de jabón de diversos colores, con ridículas pompas de jabón que se adherían al cabello dándoles aspectos de llevar pelucas de payaso de colores, todos los jóvenes salieron del tren lo mas aprisa posibles siendo bañados por los merodeadores que apuntaban a las pompas de jabón de color, de pronto la estación de tren en vez de llenarse de jóvenes con colores fúnebres se lleno de un carnaval de túnicas multicolores.

Para los cuatro merodeadores todo iba de maravilla hasta que…

"**Cuidado Remus"** grito James jalando a su amigo por la túnica fuertemente

"**Es una lastima que hayas fallado Mia"** dijo Vera firmemente

"**Aquí va la segunda"** dijo Mia aventando una pelota al aire y pegándole con un bat.

A Peter una pelota le paso rozando las manos haciéndole soltar un suave Ay, Sirius parpadeo ligeramente antes de darse cuenta de que una pelota iba hacia él, las gafas de James cayeron al suelo cuando una pelota en el rebote le pego ligeramente en la cabeza.

"**¡Buen tino Lily!"** dijo Sita golpeando con un bat otra pelota que fue a darle en el brazo a Peter.

"**Son 70 puntos por Pettigrew Sita, Lily son 200 por Potter"** apunto Vera

"**¿Y cuanto es por dos merodeadores?"** pregunto Mia maliciosamente al ver que dos pelotas regresaban

Remus esquivo una pelota que fue a dar de lleno al estomago de Sirius pero no evito que una segunda pelota le diera en la espalda.

"**¡400 puntos para Mia!"** grito Vera

"**Será mejor que bajen las varitas chicos"** dijo Lily abanicando su bat peligrosamente

"**Si dejas en el suelo ese bat y te alejas diez metros de el"** dijo Sirius

"**Oh, no estas en posición de discutir Black, puedo partirte el cráneo de un solo golpe"** dijo Mia sádicamente haciendo silbar al viento con el movimiento de su bat "**¡Paug!"**

Sirius trago saliva difícilmente

"**Puedo hacer estallar el bat convirtiéndolo en astillas en un solo segundo Hamleigh"** dijo James apuntando el bat de Mia con la varita

"**Inténtalo Potter"** dijo Sita apretando su bat fuertemente con ambas manos.

"**Están en desventaja chicas"** apunto Remus moviendo su varita elegantemente

Lily, Mia y Sita dieron un paso largo con los bats en sus manos listas para soltar un buen golpe, Peter pensó que era una visión bastante intimidante, las tres chicas mas salvajes de las damon girls se les acercaban armadas con bats claramente no de quidditch puesto que eran tan largos como una espada.

"**Voy a destrozarles la cara"** dijo Mia sumamente animada.

"**Un paso mas y lo vuelo en astillas"** dijo James fríamente

"**Si es que aciertas"** dijo Mia sabiamente

Sirius observo a James apretar su varita firmemente, naturalmente estaba un tanto asustado pero no iba agachar la cabeza frente a unas chicas, observo a las tres chicas, si que daban miedo, pero…con un hechizo paralizante seria suficiente.

"**¡Ah aquí están!"** dijo Torrence "**Muy divertidos los fuegos artificiales eh chicos… ¿Qué creen que hacen chicas?"**

"**Oh cierra la boca blasfema"** gruño Mia

"**Bobadas, me estoy mojando ¿podemos ir a tomar un carruaje?"** pregunto Torrence "**Vera…tu…"**

"**De momento va Mia ganando, con un solo golpe que acierte Lily puede empatar con Mia, aunque…si le parte del cráneo a alguien Mia se ira arriba por muchos puntos"**

"**Vamos, dejen de comportarse como niñas de 5 años haciendo berrinche"** dijo Torrence

Las tres chicas gruñeron terriblemente "**Sita…haznos el favor"** dijo Mia y Lily asintió levemente

Vera y los chicos no entendieron lo que había sucedido hasta que de pronto Sita giro y soltó un peligroso golpe cerca de la cara de Torrence

"**Malditas distancias"** gruño Sita molesta, alzo el bat una vez mas para acertar un segundo golpe, cuando una suave mano le detuvo.

"**Dejen de comportarse como unos niños, Lily tenias que guiar a los niños de primero a las barcas, igual tu Remus, Alex fue a cubrirles"** dijo Sundory dulcemente

Mia y Lily suspiraron pesadamente, no podían iniciar una lucha salvaje a los ojos de Sundory, así que bajaron los bats totalmente derrotadas, los chicos también bajaron las varitas. "**A los carruajes"**

Vera soltó un resoplido de enojo…la cuenta se suspendería hasta nuevo aviso. Los cuatro chicos suspiraron aliviados y avanzaron detrás de las chicas, James limpiaba sus gafas que se habían empañado por la lluvia, Sirius apuntaba y rompía las demás pompas de jabón que rondaban aun por ahí.

Lily apretó los puños fuertemente, al ver que Sundory reía divertida, debía de estar completamente embobada por los merodeadores para reír como estúpida en esa situación cuando llevaba la túnica de Hogwarts pintada de color azul celeste y rojo pasión con los zapatos verdes y la falda naranja chillante.

Vera trataba de deshacerse del color verde limón de su túnica con diversos hechizos pero no lograba quitarse el color, Peter y Remus reían desde atrás con las caras de desesperación que hacia la joven.

"**Aprisa que si no pescaremos un resfriado"** dijo Sundory corriendo hacia el carruaje

La túnica de Vera cambio de un color verde limón a verde amarillo haciendo soltar una carcajada por parte de los merodeadores, Lily giro velozmente al tiempo que lanzaba un fuerte golpe con el bat.

A los cuatro merodeadores se les corto la risa cuando vieron de cerca el bat, aquello solo había sido una advertencia pues la chica se quedo con el bat en el aire.

"**¡Lily!"** grito Sundory asustada "**Dame eso, mala chica"** le regaño "**Sita estaba…loca al comprar estas cosas, vamonos"**

Sundory subió al carruaje con el bat entre sus manos, Lily avanzo en silencio sin decir nada mas.

"**Caben dos mas suban"** dijo Sundory

Torrence no lo pensó dos veces y se monto en el carruaje, Mia puso un pie en el escalón y bajo de inmediato.

"**Vera o Sita suban"** dijo Mia furiosa

Lily miro el interior del carruaje…Slytherins.

Vera se excuso diciendo que tenia que comentarle algo a Lily, Sita tomo sus cosas y las coloco torpemente en el carruaje alguien jalo su baúl y un joven de ojos grises y cabellos color negro diamante le extendió la mano.

Vera y Lily giraron a ver el rostro de Sirius, este observo a su familiar con ligera frialdad absteniéndose de hacer comentarios.

"**Gracias Black"** comento Sita antes de cerrar la puerta de carruaje.

La lluvia comenzó a arreciar aun mas en cuanto el carruaje de Sundory desapareció solo uno mas avanzo.

"**Oh no"** murmuro Mia molesta.

"**Nosotros subimos en ese, no pensamos llegar a Hogwarts caminando"** dijo Remus firmemente

"**Yo no subo en el mismo carruaje que ustedes"** gruño inmediatamente Vera

"**Nosotros tampoco lo deseamos"** aclaro Peter

"**Cállense, subimos todos y punto en la boca…ustedes primero"** dijo Lily

"**Las damas primero"** dijo Sirius sarcásticamente haciendo el amago de que ellas subieran primero

"**Precisamente por eso, ustedes primero"** gruño Lily

Sirius miro a Lily con mala leche, el ojigris había olvidado el magnifico sentido del humor de la pelirroja, James fue el primero en subir al carruaje con todo y baúl, afuera llovía fuertemente y no deseaba seguirse mojando, Remus fue el segundo en subir, seguido por Sirius y Peter.

Por votación unánime, Mia fue la primera en subir, en cuanto puso un pie en el carruaje los chicos supieron que les pertenecía únicamente un lado del carruaje y debían mantenerse en este si no querían hacer el viaje de ingreso a Hogwarts de rodillas, Lily fue la segunda en subir y fue la primera en tirarse en el asiento, Vera fue la ultima en subir.

Tuvieron cinco minutos de escabroso y tenso silencio hasta que al threstral se le ocurrió avanzar, cada grupo comenzó su propia plática en voz baja, sin notar que avanzaban demasiado lento y con mucho traqueteo, fue hasta que Peter cayó de sentón cerca de los pies de Vera.

"**Eres un…"** salto Vera molesta

"**SShhh, calla"** dijo Lily rápidamente, levantándose repentinamente, la joven se acerco a la ventanilla del carruaje y observo hacia fuera, la lluvia era muy densa, el carruaje estaba demasiado pegado al lago o el lago estaba por desbordarse, no recordaba que el camino hacia Hogwarts por donde pasaban los carruajes fuera tan estrecho "**Aun estamos en el lago…y falta bastante para pasarlo"** dijo Lily

"**No tendríamos que estar ya por las bardas que bordean las extensiones del castillo"** comento James asomándose por la misma ventanilla que la pelirroja

"**Creo que si"** murmuro Lily viendo como las ruedas del carruaje se movían lentamente

"**Será mejor que observen las ruedas de atrás"** comento Remus desde el otro lado

Lily se inclino sobre la ventanilla, la rueda trasera lucia…desgastada y excesivamente frágil. "**Es demasia…¿Qué diablos crees que haces Potter?"** gruño Lily furiosa

"**Creo…que es demasiado peso"** comento James estando "ocasionalmente" encima de Lily, la joven empujo a James con suma violencia hacia Vera haciendo el carruaje tambalear.

"**No hagan eso"** dijo Vera molesta, tratando de empujar al chico

"**Ey…¡estaba viendo la rueda!"** exclamo James molesto

"**¡Quítateme de encima Potter!"** gruño Vera

"**Ni que estuvieras tan buena"** murmuro James acomodándose la túnica húmeda, Vera lanzo el brazo hacia James planeando darle un tremendo bofetón pero el chico la detuvo.

"**Tu tienes la culpa por tu mala leche hacia mi, cuando yo no te he hecho nada, es la loca de la fiera de tu amiga la que me ha empujado"** dijo James

"**Además…no trates de parecerte a la salvaje de Evans"** murmuro Sirius

"**Si no trates de imitarla"** dijo Remus

Vera frunció el ceño sumamente molesta lanzándose sobre Remus, ambos jóvenes comenzaron a discutir diciendo cosas entre cortadas haciendo el carruaje tambalearse aterradoramente.

"**No….imito….Lily…..tengo…identidad….maniaco…tonto…y….gusta…Potter"** comento Vera entrecortadamente

"**¡A mi no me gusta Potter!"** chillo Lily molesta

"**Basta Vera…"** dijo Mia

"**Eh suelta a Moony, lo vas a dañar"** dijo Sirius "**Loca…suéltalo" **

Sirius tomo a Vera por la cintura y la cargo, Mia se avalzazo sobre Sirius, James iba en rescate de su amigo pero Lily se le interpuso, Vera cayó de sentón en el suelo Mia y Sirius se abalanzaron hacia el lado derecho del carruaje, este se balanceo peligrosamente hacia ese lado, James intento defender a su amigo pero Lily se le aventó para evitarlo, James sintió su cuerpo golpear con la pared, inclinar peligrosamente el carruaje y finalmente sentir como el grado de inclinación cambiaba vertiginosamente haciendo que la pelirroja se le pegara al cuerpo.

Lo primero que sintió Mia fue un frió recorriéndole la espalda, una fría y delgada capa de agua adentrándose por su ropa, olor a algas y tierra húmeda, giro lentamente su cabeza que estaba apunto de estallarle, el contacto que tuvo fue sumamente escalofriante, labios suaves, tersos y húmedos la besaban delicadamente.

"**AHHH quítateme de encima Black"** grito Mia asustada empujando a Sirius fuertemente.

Sirius impulsado por los brazos de Mia se incorporo rápidamente, era una de las dos únicas Damon girls que podía lograr medir fuerza física con los muchachos, el joven la observo cuidadosamente, los cabellos revueltos pero eróticamente acomodados sobre su rostro, sus firmes curvas, la fuerza de sus brazos dándole un toque de independencia mas no de machismo, sus bronceados músculos muy bien torneados al descubierto por la ausencia de la horrible falda.

"**Será mejor que te levantes si no quieres que te rompa los huesos de todo el cuerpo Black"** dijo Mia alterada

Sirius se levanto de inmediato llevando sus manos a la cabeza…aquella caída tan repentina lo había mareado súbitamente y le estaba llenando de alucinaciones.

"**No me toques Pettigrew, puedo levantarme sola"** gruño Vera

"**El problema no es salir de aquí…si no llegar a Hogwarts"** dijo James mirando la única salida probable para ellos que era salir por donde estaba la puerta que estaba por arriba de sus cabezas.

"**Pondremos los baúles como punto de apoyo y saldremos"** dijo Remus pidiendo ayuda de sus amigos, Peter fue el primero en tomar su baúl y cargarlo.

"**Hombres…siempre quieren complicarlo todo"** dijo Mia roncamente "**Lilian, solo una ayudadita"** comento la chica haciendo cunita con sus manos

"**Oki doki"** dijo la joven hincándose con una pierna en el suelo juntando sus dos manos haciendo una especie de apoyo para Mia

"**Ustedes cuatro…media vuelta y si se atreven a voltear juro que no necesitare un bat"** dijo Mia firmemente, los cuatro chicos dieron media vuelta sin rechistar….Mia era una persona sumamente peligrosa "**Aquí voy"**

Mia se pego a la pared intento darse un poco de impulso antes de llegar a las manos de Lily que fungieron de trampolín, Lily se quejo ligeramente al sentir como Mia se impulsaba con sus manos y sus hombros antes de saltar y golpear fuertemente con la pierna hacia arriba.

Los chicos escucharon como las puertas se abrían de par en par dejando entrar la lluvia y Mia volvía a caer al suelo ilesa.

"**Yo primero y entre las dos me pasan los baúles"** dijo Mia

Los merodeadores voltearon justo en el momento en el que la chica salto para poder agarrarse del filo de la puerta ahora abierta y trepar por esta.

"**Listo, los baúles"** dijo Mia

Lily y Vera tomaron el primer baúl e intentaron alzarlo pero Vera era demasiado débil para lograr alzar un baúl.

"**Van a romperse la espalda, nosotros lo hacemos"** dijo Sirius arremangándose las mangas.

Mia observo como entre James y Sirius alzaban un baúl "**Par de débiles"** grito la chica desde afuera, Lily lanzo un gruñido bastante cómico, en tanto Sirius y James le pasaban una asa a Mia para que pudiera subir el baúl, Mia lo tomo y halo de el lo mas fuerte posible hasta lograr sacarlo.

"**¿Quieres que te ayude?"** pregunto Lily desde abajo

"**Mas vale que se apuren, el lago esta cubriendo el camino hacia Hogwarts"** dijo Mia desde arriba.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Lily brinco hacia el filo de la puerta quedando colgada de ambas manos y en un suave movimiento dio un giro digno de un circense para poder estar de píe de lado contrario a Mia.

Les tomo pocos minutos sacar los baúles, el dilema se presento cuando los chicos tenia que subir.

"**Ay, vamos Vera como si nunca te hubieran visto los calzones esos depravados"** gruño Mia molesta

"**Además necesitas ayuda"** dijo Lily que se exprimía el cabello aunque sabia perfectamente que aquello era algo tonto pues caía un tremendo diluvio en aquel momento y el viento comenzaba a alzar las aguas del lago peligrosamente.

Pese a las quejas de Vera Sirius y James la cargaron y esta ayudada por Mia y Lily salio del carruaje.

"**Esto comienza a llenarse de agua"** se quejo Peter

Remus sintió un ligero escalofrió cuando el agua comenzó a adentrarse en sus zapatos.

"**Primero Pettigrew"** les dijo Mia "**Si se queda al ultimo será toda una pachanga subirlo"**

Peter ayudado por Remus y Sirius salio del carruaje y junto con Vera comenzó a bajar los baúles al suelo.

"**Arriba Lupin, si no quieres que tus amigos mueran ahogados"** dijo Mia y Lily murmuro algo como "¿No podríamos meter de nuevo Pettigrew?"

Remus salio con ayuda de Lily, James y Sirius subieron por si solos sin muchos problemas.

"**Maldito **t**hrestral cobarde"** gruño Lily al ver que el caballo se había esfumado.

Encantaron los baúles para hacerlos ligeros y poderlos llevar sin muchas complicaciones, aunque ahora tenia que batallar con el frió helado viento que les azotaba, la lluvia, el piso fangoso ahora y el frió que les calaba hasta los huesos, varias veces tuvieron que ayudar a las chicas a levantarse pues el piso resbaloso les hacia caerse.

"**Vamos arriba Evans"** dijo James tomando a Lily por la cintura

"**No me toques Potter"** gruño Lily salpicando de barro al joven "**Puedo yo sola"**

"**No es momento de discutir Lilian…me estoy helando, ¡podría hacerme del baño del frió!"** gruño Mia furiosa

Remus y Vera que eran los que estaban cerca de la joven se alejaron de ella lentamente

"**Oh tu cállate"** espeto Lily aventándole una bola de barro a Mia en plena cara

"**¡Detesto tu maldito genio!"** grito Mia molesta aventando el baúl y corriendo hacia Lily aventándole una bola de barro, la joven no logro esquivar el barro que se fue a estrellar en su abdomen, pero si se levanto para pelear contra Mia.

Sirius solo observo como las jóvenes se lanzaban palabrotas y bolas de barro la una a la otra llenas mas que de furia de frustración, Vera soltó un resoplido que nadie escucho a causa de la fuerte lluvia y fue la primera en intentar detener a las jóvenes.

"**¡Quiero estar en el castillo, cenando y calientita!"** gruño Vera furiosa

Como respuesta recibió una bola de barro por parte de Mia, de pronto tuvieron a tres locas discutiendo en medio diluvio, los jóvenes supieron que iba a tener que ser ellos los que las detendrían, sin pensarlo dos veces cada quien trato de detener a una chica.

"**Suéltame Potter, voy a bajarle los humos a esa cabeza de rábano"** Pataleo Mia molesta

"**Pues hazlo pero en el castillo cuando estemos a salvo de este….diluvio y este frió"** grito James molesto

"**Evans deja…de estate….mujer…¡ayúdenme!"** grito Sirius que se veía en problemas con Lily "**Enfría esa maldita cabeza tuya"** gruño Sirius aventando a la chica al lago

Lily calló sentó sobre agua sucia, la joven se levanto aun mas furiosa, mientras que Mia y Vera reían descontroladamente, furiosa la joven tomen el baúl de Mia y lo lanzo hacia el lago, Mia soltó un chillido y se lanzo sobre Lily ferozmente cargándola y aventándola en el lago.

"**Ahora vas por el"** gruño la chica

James y Remus corrieron hacia Mia para ayudar a la pelirroja, sin embargo Lily se levantaba sin problema alguno, se estaba limpiando la túnica de atrás dio, varios pasos hacia atrás, ninguno de los jóvenes escucho el grito que la joven lanzo, únicamente la vieron desaparecer por entre los pliegues del lago, a todos se les quito la risa al ver que la joven no salía.

Remus, James y Sirius se lanzaron al lago con todo y ropa, de cualquier forma mas mojados ya no podían estar, Sirius fue el primero en ver a la joven en medio del lago sin saber a donde ir, en seguida se lanzo hacia ella. La tomo por la cintura y tiro de ella.

"**Estoy atorada tarado"** gruño Lily quien trataba de mantenerse en la superficie

James y Remus sacaron el baúl de Mia detrás de ellos venia Sirius con Lily.

"**Suficiente de sus juegos, la próxima vez no podrían tener suerte"** dijo James seriamente.

No supieron cuanto tiempo tardaron en llegar hasta Hogwarts pero cuando llegaron hasta la puerta principal todos se abalanzaron hacia esta tocando fuertemente y gritando que les abrieran, Hagrid les abrió y les abrazo a todos fuertemente con lagrimas en los ojos.

"**Déjanos Hagrid, tenemos hambre"** murmuro Sirius

Corriendo desesperadamente hacia el comedor para evadir a Madame Pomfrey los chicos entraron por las puertas principales haciendo un gran silencio sepultural, segundos después los chicos eran recibidos con suspiros aliviados y grandes muestras de cariño.

"**Estamos bien chicas…solo sufrimos un ligero retrazo"** dijo Sirius tranquilizando al club de fans "**Hola Mine, Alby, ya llegamos…Qué dijeron este año nos libramos de los merodeadores, ¿pero que creen? Pues no es cierto"** dijo el joven alegremente

Miles de risas estallaron en el gran comedor, Albus se levanto a recibir a los jóvenes con una dulce sonrisa, los merodeadores corrieron a la mesa del director a saludarlo con barro y agua en las túnicas.

"**Ey Alby, no tendrás algo…con que secarnos….estoy mojado hasta los…tenates"** exclamo Sirius

Albus rió divertido ante las ocurrencias del chico y con un movimiento de su varita, las túnicas de los chicos se secaron inmediatamente lo único que no se les quito fueron las manchas de barro.

"**Bueno, como estaba diciendo antes de que los merodeadores llegaran"** dijo Albus lentamente, los chicos sonrieron sorprendidos al ver que el mismo Albus Dumbledore les nombraba "Merodeadores" "**Los chicos de primero tomen notas, y otros tantos…deberían tomarlo en cuenta"**

"**¡Ah nuestra parte favorita!"** exclamo James "**Las reglas, ¿Podemos decirlas? Nos la sabemos de memoria"**

Albus pensó cuidadosamente la idea, Minerva McGonagall parecía estar apunto de saltarles a la yugular.

"**Claro"** dijo el director tomando asiento

"**Regla numero uno: Por ningún motivo deberán entrar al bosque prohíbo"** dijo James firmemente "**Aunque si encuentra la forma de burlar a Hagrid…será todo un record"**

"**Regla numero dos: No deberán hacer magia en los pasillos"** dijo Sirius "**Solo si son muy inteligentes y tienen suerte de evadir a los prefectos y profesores, así mismo debéis pasarse a ver la lista de objetos prohibidos que hemos aumentado unos servidores….a mas de mil setecientos objetos"**

"**Regla numero tres: los de cuarto año deberán elegir materia artística optativa"** dijo Remus "**Les recomiendo a los jóvenes que no se dejen llevar pos sus novias, o pueden terminar en danza"**

"**Las pruebas de Quidditch se harán en la primer semana del curso, para las casas de Slytherin, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff podéis consultar a su jefe de casa y si son aptos para dicho juego entraran, para Gryffindor…deberéis pasar la prueba hecha por James y claro…llevarse bien con él"** dijo Peter, James hizo un gesto de bastante cómico diciendo "Mírenme que soy todo un bombón"

"**Para quienes no nos conocéis, que son pocos"** dijo James con un aire sumamente arrogante "**Somos los merodeadores"**

"**Regla numero cuatro: Las novatadas son única y exclusivamente idea de….ustedes saben, gente tradicionalista"** dijo Remus inteligentemente para no verse envuelto en problemas "**Cuidado chicos…no vaya a ser que por lenguas largas sucedan accidentes"**

"**Regla numero cinco: Cualquier cosa que el querido Director Alby para nosotros, Dumbledore para ustedes diga se tomara como ley absoluta"** dijo James "**Quien se atreva a desafiarlo se las vera con nosotros"**

"**Regla numero seis: Cualquier Slytherin es digno de ser molestado"** dijo Peter y los chicos sonriendo afirmativamente

"**Regla numero siete: Debéis tener en cuenta que somos los Dioses, amos, reyes y señores de Hogwarts, si no queréis tener…. "problemas" respeten las propiedades ajenas"** dijo Sirius con el mismo o mas…aire arrogante

Minerva McGonagall carraspeo fuertemente y los chicos voltearon a verla.

"**¿Hemos olvidado alguna regla?"** pregunto inocentemente James

"**Es hora del banquete chicos"** dijo Albus serenamente "**Siguiendo sus recomendaciones, hemos puesto lechón en la mesa de Gryffindor, para ustedes chicos"**

Los chicos le dirigieron unas cuantas palabras cordiales a Albus Dumbledore y este hizo aparecer el banquete.

"**Eh todos ustedes, muévanse, "El todo poderoso ha hablado" ¡El lechón es nuestro!"** dijo Sirius

Los cuatro chicos bajaron de la mesa de los profesores y caminaron hacia sus asientos, cuando iban a la mitad, miraron a las chicas que aun de pie les miraban con enojo.

"**¡Ah es verdad!"** exclamo James

Los chicos de primero se sorprendieron al ver como entre todos ayudaban a hacer de nuevo silencio porque ¡Merodeador habla!

"**Como ultima…observación, Chicos y porque no algunas chicas, no le habléis, no penséis, ni imaginen si quiera tocarla, es mas, no se atrevan a mirar a Evans"** dijo James tomando a la joven por la cintura "**Ella es mi chica, ¿entienden?"**

Varios murmullos se escucharon por el lugar

"**Eh…muévete, ese lugar es nuestro"** le dijo Remus a un niño

Lily abrió la boca furiosa.

"**A Phoebe le encantara escuchar sobre tu intromisión a mi cuarto Evans, recuerda que cada palabra mía se toma como la pura verdad"** le susurro James dándole un beso en la mejilla

Lily no tuvo mas opción que dejarse llevar por las manos de merodeador sintiéndose ligeramente usada.

Los cincos chicos con Lily a regañadientes se sentaron a disfrutar del banquete, los otros tres merodeadores miraron con cierta curiosidad a la "salvaje" favorita de James, ¡Vamos! Cualquiera que conociera ligeramente a Lily sabía perfectamente que entre ella y el merodeador líder, solo existía odio neto.

--

"**Que injusto"** gruño la chica en medio comedor

"**¿Por qué?"** pregunto el joven desconcertado

"**Solo tomaras tres materias"** dijo Vera

"**No necesito mas"** se excuso Alex

"**Comenzamos mal el primer día de clases"** murmuro Lily divertida

"**Este mamarracho solo tomara tres materias ¡Puedes creerlo!"** exclamo Vera

"**Lo increíble es que siga aquí"** dijo Lily sonriendo "**Alex no tiene pinta de ser un trabajador encerrado en su oficina"**

"**Gracias por comprenderme cariño"** dijo Alex acariciando la mejilla de Lily "**Voy a ser un artista"**

"**Incomprendido pero artista"** dijo Lily

"**Este verano he comenzando una banda, se llama "Los Trasgos""** comento Alex

"**Profundo el nombre"** se burlo Lily

"**La banda esta muy bien, aunque…bueno con el colegio no podemos tocar juntos muy seguido, pero…hemos tenido ya varias presentaciones"** aclaro Alex

"**Han sido todo un merquetengue"** añadió Lily

"**Ha salido bastante bien, y además…mis padres han visto la opción de inscribirme en una escuela muggle de música"** agrego Alex

"**Maravilloso"** exclamo Sundory "**Te recomiendo el colegio "Fluspurus""** dijo Lily

"**Creí que solo era una academia para niñas"** dijo Alex

"**También tiene para hombres, los niños interpretan unos preciosos essclamacios fascinantes"**

"**Me lo pensare"** comento Alex "**¿Y tu cuantas materias tomaras Lily?"**

"**Aun no lo he decidido…Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Encantamientos, Herbológia, Pociones, Transformaciones, no se si seguir en cuidado de criaturas mágicas…"**

"**Seria en la única materia que coincidiríamos"** dijo Alex "**Si tomare esa, Astronomía y Adivinación"**

"**¡Adivinación es un chiste!"** exclamo Lily molesta

"**Me dará mas tiempo para practicar, mi música y quidditch"** dijo Alex indiferente

"**Que para un pedazo de intento humano como tu, no es mucho"** gruño Mia

"**Buenos días para ti"** dijo Alex sonriendo "**¿Tuviste dulces sueños Sita?"** le pregunto el joven descaradamente

"**Lárgate con tu humor del nabo a otro lado Fontela"** dijo Sita molesta

"**Ohh…estas molesta porque…le he dicho algo feo a tu bebe"** dijo Alex burlonamente

"**¿Vas a tener un bebe Sita?"** pregunto Torrence

"**Que bah…tiene uno que es como los nopales, alto y baboso"** soltó Alex "**Uno que empieza con James y termina con Potter, pero sabes algo zorrilla, el amado "nopalito" tiene sus ojos y partes suavecitas que constantemente se vuelven duritas apuntadas hacia esta…linda y últimamente un poco arrastrada pelirroja"** dijo Alex abrazando a Lily

"**Alex, no me llames arrastrada"** dijo Lily suavemente

"**Oh perdón "señorita" sabes…en mis tiempos las chicas no se andaban besuqueado con tres a la vez"** comento Alex impúdicamente

"**Pues se rumorea que Diva lo hace con los cuatro merodeadores a la vez"** soltó Lily molesta

"**Oh por dios…estamos escuchando la declaración de una "Damon girl" que suelta los calzones para volverse una ¡¡Bratz!"** exclamo Alexander a todo pulmón

"**No seas idiota"** gruño Lily

"**Acaso no te quedo claro Fontela, Evans es mi chica"** dijo James posesivamente entrando en escena

"**Tu te acercaste a la mesa…solo con oír "calzones""** dijo Alex indiferente

"**Alucinas"** dijo Sirius roncamente

"**Eh tengo una pregunta para ti Black…es una pregunta de miles de años de antigüedad**" dijo Alex seriamente "**Que prefieres ¿La mano en la cosa o la cosa en la mano?" **Lily miro a Alex con severidad "**Yo se que tu prefieres la mano en la cosa"**

"**Alex…por favor"** dijo la joven suavemente

"**Oh Fontela no sabe como diablos puede llamar la atención"** dijo Remus indiferente

"**¡Bendita sea la ignorancia de este mundo señor!"** exclamo el joven mirando seriamente a los chicos "**Tienes razón Lily….tu solo eres de HJ, lo olvidaba"**

"**Me estas…sacando de quicio"**

"**O tal vez de ese que tu sabes que yo se, de pelo…."deslumbrante""** dijo Alex con sorna, todos miraron a Lily quien se llevaba una mano a la cabeza "**Mejor de S.W. ¡Bingo!"**

"**Tienes tres segundos para tragarte todo lo que acabas de decir"** soltó Lily molesta

"**Mucho mejor….y una pata a la salud de Sita, eres enteramente del señor "Me-creo-un-Dios-Potter"** dijo Alexander en un tono bastante burlón "**En realidad creo que tienes una tendencia maniaco obsesiva con los Potter"** soltó el joven con total naturalidad. "**A lo que concluimos….eres una fácil"**

"**Alex"** susurro Sundory "**Deja de…"**

"**¿Decir mentiras? O quizás quieras decir la palabra favorita de la "fácil" idioteces, ¿Acaso he dicho algo que sea una mentira? Déjame aclararte algo, tengo fundamentos para hablar de eso"**

"**Lo de HJ no es verdad"** tercio Sundory

"**Explícale Potter, cuando una chica y un chico…viven "solos" por una semana bajo el mismo techo tu crees que sea en plan de "Amigos" tu conoces a HJ ¿cierto? Y te apuesto que Lily no fue ahí a la fuerza"** comento Alexander. "**S.W. por dios tu mentecilla tan…mustia e hipócrita, con tu maniaca obsesión por la adoración extrema a la religión crees que Lily te diga ¿todo? Y el otro…él otro es todo un rollo, y que del que te juro que de solo ver lo que vi, ¡sufro de pesadillas todas las noches! Y tu sabes mejor que nadie el rollo de el otro Potter"**

La situación en la mesa se tenso…ligeramente y es que siempre que habría la boca Alexander Fontela era para decir cosas inquietantes, siempre lucia saber más que los demás.

Lily fue la primera en salir huyendo del lugar, después de todo era la que mas afectada salía, Torrence murmuro algo inteligible y se alejo del lugar, Alexander se pavoneo por el lugar con cierto aire arrogante y se esfumo del lugar.

Los merodeadores se fueron a sentar en su lugar de siempre en medio de la mesa de Gryffindor, a pesar de que aparentaban que nada había sucedido, los cuatro estaban inmersos en sus pensamientos, Alexander Fontela siempre sabia dar en la llaga con sal y limón.

"**No me uses para tus juegos"** le dijo una voz por detrás

"**Tan perspicaz como de costumbre"** dijo Alex indiferente

"**Alex, me da igual que tu creas que soy una fácil"** comento Lily tragando la ultima palabra difícilmente "**Pero…no puedo permitir que me uses a mi, para molestar a Potter, sabes que…tiene una obsesión de posesión conmigo, has sumado a la lista 2 desconocidos mas y ¡Esas poniendo en peligro mi amistad con Snape!"**

"**Lo estabas besando, a mi no me besas así y antes de que habrás la boca no son celos"** le aclaro rápidamente Alex

"**Fue…solo, un momento de lapsus…brutus, ok, no se repetirá nunca mas, S.W. ni pienses que abriré mas la boca, eres…un peligro, y HJ si me agrada, si me atrae, pero es solo mi "amigo" ya"** exclamo Lily

"**Eh escuchado que…te rebajaste a coquetearle por darle celos a Potter, creo que…"**

"**¡Me gusta HJ!"** declaro la joven firmemente "**Potter se da importancia que no tiene aunque…¡Mierda!"**

Alex miro con mucha atención a la joven "**O le has dado entrada a El-rey-del-mundo-Potter"**

"**Digamos que tuvimos un "percance"**" murmuro Lily "**Estuve apunto de tener relaciones con él si no es porque su abuela entra…fue, me perdí en su casa, entre en su habitación ¡juro que no sabia que era de él! Y entonces…le provoque diciendo cosas como que deseaba que HJ me tocara y….bolotudeces de esas, no queria lograr que…se pusiera tan rudo, que intentara…bueno"**

"**Haber…para el carro, tiempo fuera"** pidió Alexander "**Tu provocaste a Potter, y ¡En que diablos estabas pensando! Es decir…es Potter, ¿Qué esperabas?"**

"**Que se enojara y me sacara de la habitación ¡Me tenia encerrada!"** profirió Lily

"**Lily…tu ¡lo conoces! Todo el mundo sabe que chico + chica + habitación exclusiva ¡A sexo, encima le dices cosas que ¡coño! A cualquiera enciende era obvio que se te fuera encima y…"** Alexander miro a la joven como si hubiera visto algo que ella no "**¡Estas diciendo que intento violarte!"**

"**¡NO!"** grito Lily "**Bueno…si, pero…no"**

"**A mi forma de verlo eso es"** gruño Alex "**Porque según tu, no querías eso…querías huir"**

"**Si, pero…suena muy feo eso y no"**

"**Entonces si querías"**

"**¡No! Bueno…no se, Alex…no quiero que eso suceda, porque…"** dijo Lily desesperada

"**Tirate a Potter al rato se consigue otra y todos felices"** dijo Alexander finalmente

"**Pero…no puedo, no quiero"** termino de decir Lily mirando el suelo.

"**No quieres ser una mas de Potter, quieres ser…la "Especial""** agrego Alex con cierta tristeza

"**No quiero quererlo"** confeso la joven finalmente "**Sabes de ante mano que no puedo"**

"**¡Sorpresa! Lo estas haciendo, lo estas queriendo, que no quieras aceptarlo es diferente"** le escupió el chico de trancazo

"**Por favor Alex, ¡No lo permitas! No quiero caer"** le rogó la chica

"**No quieres estar con Potter, bien deja de pelear, deja de ser una Damon girl, no batalles las peleas de Mia y Sita, aléjate de ellos, sal de su mundo"** le dijo Alex firmemente

--

Torrence se sentó a lado de Sirius.

"**Han estado muy cayados"** dijo de pronto la joven

"**Hace dos minutos que deje de hablar con Sandy"** se excuso James "**Y créeme no quiero iniciar una nueva discusión sobre colores de temporada"**

"**Mas bien yo observe que ella hablaba tu gruñías"** agrego Torrence "**¿Les sucede algo?" **ninguno de los cuatro merodeadores abrió la boca "**Ya lo entendí"** dijo Torrence levantándose de la mesa inmediatamente.

"**No te ofendas Torry"** dijo Sirius "**Estoy, tuve una visión horrenda, estoy mosqueado es todo"**

"**Y…Dumbledore nos ha encargado decidir la obra que se representara este año"** dijo Remus leyendo un pergamino bastante grande

"**¿Quieres ayudarnos?"** pregunto Peter

"**Bueno…ustedes son los que la representaran"** dijo Torrence indecisa "**Saben que…yo"** la joven lanzo un suspiro "**Ya tenemos varias propuestas"**

"**No la tenemos aquí"** dijo Remus revisando varias veces el pergamino "**Ustedes no están en la lista"**

"**Nosotros somos aparte…ya sabes"** dijo Torrence indiferente

"**De hecho…ninguna propuesta de canto y baile muggle esta aquí"** agrego Remus "**¿Quién hizo la lista?"**

"**Kim"** contesto Peter

Torrence sonrió ligeramente "**Suerte con su obra"**

"**Pero…Albus dijo que solo una se representaría…porque si no, sucedería lo del año pasado"** dijo James

"**Que al final una obra…fue un fiasco"** gruño Sirius

La joven volvió a reír suavemente "**Bueno…en ese caso ese homosexual esta en graves problemas"**

"**Anotare su propuesta ¿Como se llama su obra?"** pregunto Remus

"**Hay varias Remus…la que decide es Lily, tendrás que hablar con ella, bueno con todas"** dijo Torrence suavemente

"**Tenemos hasta mañana para decidir"** agrego James "**Y…no son malas las propuestas de este año creo"**

"**Son obras mágicas que conocemos"** dijo Sirius

"**Hablare con ellas, lo mas seguro es que…madre santa ¿Cómo elegiréis la que se pondrá?"**

"**La que todo el mundo decida…la que mas nos guste"** dijo James guiñándole un ojo

"**¿Y como? La obra que se elija será muggle, ¡ustedes no saben de obras muggles!"**

"**Conozco algunas"** contesto secamente Remus frunciendo la nariz

"**Chicago, Cats, Vaselina"** dijo Torrence

Remus miro a Torrence, no definitivamente de eso no sabía nada.

"**Podrías contarnos la historia"** comento Sirius

"**La única que podría hacer eso es Lily, ella conoce a detalles las obras y…ya la conocen"**

James miro a Torrence con suspicacia, sabrían de ante mano que de no elegir la obra de Evans se les echaría al cuello, pero..por otro lado elegir su obra era como entregarse con manos y pies atados, dos bats de quidditch, quinientos instrumentos de tortura y moñito de regalo.

"**Hagamos esto…tendrán quince minutos para poder presentar la obra, la que mas nos llame la atención la elegiremos"** dijo Sirius

"**Ante todo el publico, si alguien va a salir perdiendo que sea bien, si solo lo deciden los cuatro, me temo que habrá grandes problemas"** añadió Torrence

"**Hecho, en la cena de mañana, tienen quince minutos para presentar su obra, le diremos a Alby"** dijo James sonriendo

Torrence dio media vuelta y se escabullo hasta la sala común de gryffindor, sabia que aquella noticia iba a caer tan pesada como un yunque de cien kilogramos.

Entro por el retrato y tuvo suerte de encontrar a todas las chicas.

"**Hay algo importante que debo decirles"** anuncio Torrence

"**Eres novia de Black"** gruño Mia

"**No"** contesto Torrence

"**Acabas de encontrarle sentido a la ley del intercambio de equivalencia"** dijo Mia

"**Tampoco"**

"**¡Vas a suicidarte!"** exclamo Lily

"**Menos, antes de que digan algo mas, Remus me…"** cada una de las chicas volvió a su actividad de prestarle atención a la joven "**Es sobre la obra, Dumbledore a dicho que solo una obra se presentara"** Ahora si todas la miraban fijamente "**Los merodeadores serán los encargados de elegir la obra, se representaran 15 minutos de esta la obra mas llamativa será la que se elija"**

"**¿Para ellos?"** exclamo Sita

"**Para todos, me temo que tendremos que trabajar todos juntos, se someterá a votación de todo el colegio"** agrego la joven

Un llano silencio lleno al grupo, Torrence estaba nerviosa para la reacción que aquello provocaría en las chicas

"**Ni de coña podremos sacar quince minutos de una obra musical de sopetón"** exclamo Lily "**Y aun no hemos elegido la obra"**

"**No habías dicho que seria Chicago"** comento Vera

"**Si pero, no sacaremos quince minutos de esa obra para mañana, solo yo me se los movimientos"** dijo Lily preocupada

"**Hagamos otra"** dijo Mia indiferente

"**Si, podemos hacer el Fantasma de la Opera"** dijo Sundory

"**Es…muy compleja y Alex no llega al tono"** dijo Lily "**Además competiremos contra Diva"**

"**Tiene que ser una obra, divertida y que al grupo masculino le agrade"** concluyo Vera "**Es nuestra única oportunidad"**

Lily se dejo caer en el sillón abatida, una obra musical que al genero masculino le agrade, "Cats"…demasiado fumada, "La Bella y la Bestia" demasiado usada, "El Fantasma de la Opera" muy difícil, solo Sundory podría hacerla de Christine y necesitaban dos hombres con voz exageradamente potente "Vaselina" mmm….podría ser "Evita" no…muy aburrida, "The Woman in White" demasiado rara, "Jesucristo superestrella" Nooo….Sundory podría colgarla de un techo, además,¿Quién se creía? Adrew Lloyd Webber, "Chicago" era su única opción.

Vamos Chicago era…atrevida, divertida, solo necesitaban dos chicos y no se necesitaba de tenores podrían funcionar bien con el hecho de que cantaran bien, había trajes diminutos…trajes diminutos, miro a las jóvenes que esperaban su respuesta.

"**Bueno hay una opción, pero no se si quieran"** dijo Lily lentamente

"**Dila"** le pidió Mia

"**Hay trajes diminutos, poses…atrevidas, es una historia subida de tono"** comento Lily "**Es divertida, es genial, tiene música actual, le gustara a las chicas porque es una historia de amor y…le fascinara a los hombres porque…vaya que tendremos que mostrar mucho"**

"**Quiero que nuestra obra sea la elegida pero no pienso desnudarme para que la elijan"** dijo Vera

"**Nunca dije que saldrías desnuda"** comento Lily "**Solo dije que…"**

"**Si hay trajes atrevidos no saldré"** dijo Sundory firmemente

"**¡Sundory! Eres nuestra mejor voz"** protesto Lily

"**Pero…no haré nada indecente"** dijo Sundory

"**Escupe la puta obra Evans"** gruño Sita

"**Verdad, Belleza, Libertad, Amor: ¡Francia y Vida nocturna!"** dijo Lily sonriendo

"**¡Ni lo pienses!"** exclamo Sundory molesta

"**Me agrada"** dijo Mia y Sita asintió.

"**¿Qué dices Torrence?"** pregunto Lily

"**No tengo idea de que es lo que tramas pero…por mi esta bien"** dijo Torrence

Lily fijo su vista en Vera "**Tu ganas, pero nada que sea demasiado indecente"**

"**Sundory"**

"**¡Estas loca!"** grito Sundory, Lily parpadeo ligeramente "**Si Chicago es…indecente esa que piensas poner es…mas que pecaminosa, no haré el papel de una prostituta"** Sundory desapareció de la sala común sin decir nada mas.

"**Es un sarcasmo ¿verdad?"** pregunto Vera

"**¿Aun no adivinas la obra?"** pregunto Sita divertida

--

Desde el desayuno los merodeadores se vieron rodeados de jovencitas que hablaban sin parar sobre lo magnificas que serian las obras que cada una había elegido, Remus estaba arto de todo el tipo de chantaje al cual querían someterlo.

"**¿Acaso no pueden esperar?"** pregunto Remus molesto

"**Acabo de recibir otra caja de bombones y no es navidad, ni catorce de febrero ni mi cumpleaños"** dijo James

"**¿A quien se le ocurrió mandarme flores?"** pregunto Sirius molesto colocando sobre la mesa unas preciosas azucenas.

"**Son lindas, puedo regalárselas a Joanna"** comento James

"**¿Joanna?"** preguntaron sus amigos

"**Una linda chica de cuarto"** dijo James indiferente

"**Creí que…tenias una obsesión llamada Evans"** dijo Sirius

"**Y tengo una reputación llamada "Merodeador""** dijo James lentamente "**Además…no puedo esperar a que Evans se decida a hacerme caso"**

Remus puso los ojos en blanco y observo una vez mas la lista de las obras "**Lo bueno de esta "Especie" de audición es que algunos han desistido, solo tenemos cinco en lista"**

"**¿Torrence ya te dijo el nombre de su obra?"** pregunto Peter

"**No…por eso la pongo hasta el ultimo"** dijo Remus indiferente tratando de desayunar mientras una lechuza le picoteaba el hombro para hacerle entrega de una carta "**Oh ya habían tardado en llegar las bobas cartas de amor"**

James y Sirius le arrebataron a Remus la carta y la leyeron entre risas y comentarios sarcásticos como era su costumbre.

"**Moony tiene una novia de…¿Once? . ¿Doce? . ¡Que envidia!"** dijo Sirius sarcásticamente

"**Cierre la boca su "majestad""** dijo Remus molesto y Sirius hizo el amago de acomodarse una corona "**Que las chiquillas de once años te desnudan con la mirada"**

"**Y las de diecisiete también"** le murmuro Sirius a James el joven rió divertido

"**Pero no hay problema por mi, yo soy de todas"** dijo Sirius sonriendo ampliamente

"**¿Estas seguro Siriusin?"** pregunto una joven de perfume exageradamente dulce

"**Diva, mi bella Diva"** dijo Sirius besándole la mano a la joven

"**¿Acaso ya nos has olvidado Sirius?"** corearon otras jóvenes

"**¿Cómo olvidar estas bellezas naturales?"** pregunto Sirius haciendo campo en la mesa para Diva y Nevra.

Remus se vio de pronto abrazado por Shasha mientras Cloe se sentaba a lado de Peter

"**Te extrañe horrores cariño"** le dijo Remus a Shasha "**A todas ustedes"**

"**¡.¡Joven Potter!.!"** grito una joven desde la punta derecha de la mesa "**¡Joven Black!"**

Los chicos miraron a la única chica que les llamaba por sus apellidos.

"**¡Joven Lupin!"**

"**¿Sundory?"** dijo James quitándose los brazos de Nevra

"**Dile a esos dos que paren"** dijo Sundory señalando a una pelirroja y un tío de cabellos rubios oscuro

"**Tenias que venir a buscar a uno de tus novios"** gruño Lily mientras ponía los ojos en blanco

"**¿Qué sucede cariño?"** le pregunto Sirius

"**Joven Black, Alex y Lily quieren…El joven Potter no es mi novio"** dijo la joven y Alex sonrió divertido

"**Si, si…lo sabemos"** murmuro Alex "**Ahora…linda, hermosa y menopausica mini-toy ¿podrías explicar este relajo?"** pregunto Alex "**No se tu…pero que Sundory vaya a despertarme con gritos que se escuchaba hasta la India no es muy cómodo"**

"**Lo lamento Alex, pero…tenia que quitarme a Lily de encima"** dijo Sundory sonrojada

"**¡La única menopausica aquí es Sundory!"** gruño Lily "**Y no me llames mini-toy, Sundory…podemos hablar sin que te alteres"**

"**No voy aceptar, no esta vez"** dijo Sundory colocándose detrás de Sirius y James

"**Ya me quedo bien claro que no quieres participar"** dijo Lily colocando una de sus manos en la cintura "**A todas nos ha quedado claro, pero necesitamos tu ayuda"**

"**Es…tu sabes"** dijo Sundory mirando a Lily

"**Sundory…pero nadie canta mejor que tu, y si no vas a participar ¡perfecto! Es muy tu problema, pero…podrías darnos una ayudadita, eres la única que puedes afinar a todas las chicas…para eso te quiero, ¡no para que seas la estrella principal!"** exclamo la joven

"**No voy a tener ninguna participación, tu sabes"** pregunto Sundory

"**No"** dijo Lily "**Si no quieres"** añadió

Sundory miro a Lily fijamente "**Mmmm, pero…voy a, seria lo mismo que participar"**

"**Claro que no, solo afinaras a las chicas"** dijo Lily

"**Quieres decir que será como observar el Hieros Gamos pero sin participar en el"** comento Sundory

"**Mmm, no vamos hacer una obra sobre el Hieros Gamos cariño"** dijo Lily

"**Esta cerca, es un rito…pagano"** termino de decir Sundory

"**No voy a discutir sobre eso"** dijo Lily "**¿Qué miras tu?"** le gruño la pelirroja a Alex

"**No sabia que en la mente de Sundory estuvieran las palabras Hieros Gamos"** dijo Alex

"**¿Sabes lo que es?"** dijo Sundory sorprendida escondiéndose tras la capa de Sirius

"**Naturalmente, la pregunta es ¿Cómo sabes tu?"** pregunto Alexander

Sundory ahogo un gemido "**No es tu asunto"**

"**No es el punto ahora, será como saber que se realizara el Hieros Gamos pero sin ver ni participar"**

"**¿Segura?"** pregunto Sundory

"**Completamente"** dijo Lily firmemente

Sundory salio por detrás de Sirius y avanzo hacia Lily, la joven suspiro pesadamente.

"**¿A dónde vamos?"** pregunto Sundory

"**A ensayar"** dijo Lily

"**¿El Hieros Gamos?"** pregunto Alex

Sundory y Lily salieron del lugar ignorando a Alex.

"**Si alguien entendió explíquemelo con calderos y varitas"** dijo Sirius

"**No me mires a mi"** dijo Remus

--

James bostezo a sus anchas, eran las ocho y media de la noche, apenas comenzarían las audiciones, las mesas del comedor estaban abarrotadas de estudiantes que miraban hacia todos lados curioseando los millones de artículos de utilería que había alrededor.

"**Comenzamos con la obra de "Las hechiceras""** dijo Remus

"**Me encanta Morgana"** dijo Sirius sonriendo "**Aunque me acostaría con Morgausa y definitivamente que casaría con Viviana"**

"**Me aburre esa obra"** se quejo Peter

La luz de las velas del comedor se oscurecieron tenuemente quitándole luz al gran comedor, el escenario estaba ubicado en donde solía estar la mesa de los profesores, aunque a esa hora la mayoría de los profesores se encontraban en sus despachos o en su habitaciones correspondiente, ni Albus Dumbledore rondaba por ahí esa noche.

"**Bueno aquí vamos"** dijo Remus "**Sonorus"** dijo el joven apuntándose con su varita "**Buenas noches chicos, comenzaremos con las representaciones, recuerden que son 15 minutos, buena suerte a todos"**

El telón rojo se abrió dando paso a un escenario mal construido en donde tres nodrizas cargaban a tres bebes. Así fue como dio comienzo la afamada historia sobre las "hermanastras" del Rey Arturo, todos los jóvenes conocían esa vieja leyenda, y a pesar de que era una historia "interesante" después de oírla y verla por quincuagésima vez esta, terminaba aburriendo.

Después de una obra cargada de historia antigua, vino la "Revolución de los Brujos" que no era otra cosa que una parodia de lo que fue el levantamiento de mediados del siglo VIII por los derechos de los sangre sucia, vamos con solo oír el prologo uno caía en la mesa babeando de aburrimiento.

Tras quince minutos de mortal aburrimiento los chicos tuvieron algo en que entretenerse ya que la historia de "Urico" el Loco fue representada de manera…sumamente cómica, no era que actuaran bien los actores si no que sucedía cada tipo de percance que hacían que los chicos rieran hasta reventar.

Cuando el telón se abrió por tercera vez todos los chicos fijaron su vista y su atención en este y es que las afamadas "Divas" de Hogwarts comenzaban la representación de su obra, ellas representaban la obra llamada "**Goddesses beautiful"** recreada en la antigua Roma en donde los "Dioses" griegos dominaban al mundo, además tratando de darle ambientación se tuvieron fragmentos de canciones y bailes…si no armónicos si descarados, por primera vez en toda la noche hubo verdadero aplausos, las jóvenes sonrieron y se inclinaron dando gracias, sintiéndose las ganadores de la noche.

"**Amp, como ultima representación los jóvenes de Canto y Baile Muggle han decidido presentar una sola obra, será la ultima representación"** dijo Remus "**El titulo es…"**

La puerta se abrió repentinamente y de esta salio una joven de cabellos desordenados, ropas y estilos "nefastos" se acerco a Remus y le dijo suavemente

"**¿Puedo dar un anuncio? Soy del club de canto y baile muggle"**

"**Claro ¿porque no?"** murmuro Remus

"**Gracias"** dijo la joven indiferente "**¡Atención por favor! A Todos los presentes el Club de Canto y Baile muggle, les pide que quiten todos los objetos de las mesas, así mismo que eviten poner las manos en esta, durante los quince minutos de la representación no se levanten de los asientos, y que sean tan amables de esperarnos unos dos minutos"** dijo la joven "**Gracias Lupin"**

Todos miraron extrañados aquel comportamiento, la joven salio y enseguida entraron varios jóvenes cagando cosas "raras" eran rectángulos enormes de color negro, así mismo cambiaron el telón por uno mas antiguo y lleno de barbitas de color dorado dentro se podía escuchar movimiento total, en tres minutos todo volvió al silencio, todos los tramoyistas desaparecieron, o al menos esa fue la sensación que se dio, alguien lanzo un hechizo para oscurecer aun mas el gran comedor, entonces una luz completamente ilumino la puerta, esta se abrió suavemente y una joven con un vestido antiguo opulento y de color morado eléctrico apareció, sus peinado era exageradamente llamativo, su rostro estaba maquillado con sutileza pero le daba un toque de sensualidad, únicamente iba acompañada de una sombrilla que jugaba entre sus manos.

Sundory sonrió a la audiencia, tomo su paraguas lo coloco atrás de sus hombros y lo abrió.

"**En Paris el año de 1980"** dijo la joven caminando "**Un lugar abrió sus puertas convirtiéndose en el icono nato de aquel país"** Sundory se bamboleaba sensualmente invitando a todos a seguirla "**Era un lugar en donde los hombres podían hacer sus sueños realidad"** la joven señalo el telón rojo de donde una mujer con traje de hombre les daba la bienvenida.

"**Señoras y señores ¡Bienvenidos al Moulin Rouge!"** grito Vera inclinándose suavemente saludándoles con un sombrero.

El telón se corrió y la imagen de un molino rojo con luces por doquier lleno el escenario.

Un chasquido se escucho por la puerta donde Sundory había entrado

"**Where's all my soul sisters? Let me hear ya flow sisters"** resonó la voz de Mia desde la punta mas alejada del escenario sobre la mesa de Ravenclaw

"**Hey sister go" **Una joven bañada por una tenue luz apareció en la mesa de Hurfflepuff "S**ister soul" **Una mas en la mesa de Gryffindor apareció "**Sister, flow" **Otra en la Slytherin apareció. "**Sister"**

"**Hey sister, go sister"** Una música acompañada de instrumentos modernos las acompañaba "**Soul sister, go sister"**

"**He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge"** canto Torrence siendo iluminada, portaba un hermoso corsé de color ocre, un short diminuto de color ámbar muy pegado ligas de color ocre, mallas de hoyos grandes de color natural, zapatos de tacón alto ámbar, plumas llamativas en la cabeza adornándole el cabello recogido del cual solo algunos mechones sueltos le caían atrevidamente, iba maquillada exageradamente resaltando sus atributos, señalo con una especie de látigo corto del tamaño de una varita hacia el molino rojo de enfrente. "**Strutting her stuff on the street."** La joven comenzó a avanzar lentamente por la mesa bailando sexymente "**She said, 'Hello, hey Joe, You wanna give it a go?' Oh!"**

"**Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da (hey hey hey) Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee (hee oh) Mocca chocolata ya ya (ooh yeah)"** canto Torrence acompañada de otras voces mientras ella hacia movimientos que invitaban a los chicos a tocarla.

"**Creole lady Marmalade ohh"**

"**Voulez vous coucher avec moi, ce soir oh oh  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah"** La joven se acerco a unos chicos preguntándoles algo indebido.

"**He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up"** Esta vez la luz intensa ilumino la mesa de Slytherin en donde Sita hacia gala de sus atributos descaradamente portaba únicamente un sostén de color azul eléctrico, bragas del mismo color, ligas azul claro y mallas traslucidas que le combinaban con un sombrero azul eléctrico con el cabello suelto. Cantaba sentada en una banquillo "**Boy drank all that magnolia wine"** la chica con la mano hizo el amago de estar bebiendo. "**On her black satin sheets" **Sita se levanto aventando con un tacón el banquillo y comenzó con su baile sensual "**Is where he started to freak, yeah"**

"**Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da (da, da, yeah)" **cuatro voces se alzaron nuevamente, aunque solo una joven era la iluminada "**Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee (ooh yeah, yeah)"** Sita movía su cuerpo al ritmo de la música "**Moca chocolata ya ya (yeah, yeah)"** notablemente la joven tenia madera para ese baile pues los Slytherin estaban enloquecidos.

"**Creole Lady Marmalade, uh"** la joven pasaba sus manos por sus piernas elevando el calor en la mesa de Slytherin "**Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (ohh)"** pregunto la chica a dos jóvenes que se quedaron mirando otras partes.

"**Yeah, yeah, oh, we come through the money and the garter belts"** esta vez le toco a la mesa de Ravenclaw ver a Mia con un brasier de color morado adornado con piedritas del mismo tono, una gargantilla que le cubría parte de pecho, un culotte lila ligas en un tono mas bajo, botas de gran tacón con agujetas enfrente de color blanco y guantes blancos hasta por arriba de codo le cubrían los brazos. Su cabello corto iba suelto y estaba teñido de rubio. "**Let 'em know we 'bout that cake, straight out the gate"** entono la joven con un ritmo medio rapero "**We independent women, some mistake us for whores, I'm saying, why spend mine when I can spend yours"** exclamo Mia tirando papeles verde dólar "**Disagree, well that's you and I'm sorry  
I'm a keep playing these cats out like Atari"** canto la joven bailando en la mesa libremente "**Wear high heeled shoes, getting love from the jews"** la joven alzo un pie para tocar sus tacones y después le presumió a una joven su gargantilla "**Four bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge"**

"**Hey sisters, soul sisters  
Betta get that dough sisters"** entonaron cuatro voces

"**We drink wine with diamonds in the glass"** Mia tomo una copa de oro y la levanto "**By the case, the meaning of expensive taste"** la chica volteo la copa y pequeñas cuentas brillantes cayeron de esta, tiro la copa hacia atrás "**We wanna gitchi gitchi ya ya (come on)"** movió sus caderas y su pecho indecentemente "**Mocca chocolata (what)"** los Ravenclaw se casi se lanzaban sobre ella. "**Creole Lady Marmalade"**

"**One more time come on now"**

"**Marmalade (ooh)"** entonaron cuatro voces al tiempo que suavemente se iluminaban las mesas de Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Slytherin mostrando a sus bailarinas "**Lady Marmalade (ooh yeah)"** Los jóvenes de Gryffindor se emocionaron al notar de forma mas concisa a la que estaba subida en esa mesa "**Marmalade (ohh)"** la luz de la mesa de Gryffindor comenzó a atenuarse aun mas.

"**Hey, hey, hey"** James casi se monta en la mesa al ver a Lily Evans vestida con un corsé de color rojo, con delineados negros, unas braguitas de color negro, ligas y mallas del mismo color, zapatillas de unos letales once centímetros de alto, guantes de color rojo con detalles negros, su cabellera le caían seductoramente y maquillaje exageradamente llamativo, por suerte a su lado estaban Remus y Sirius quienes lo detuvieron "**Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth, oh"** la joven avanzo peligrosamente por la mesa tocándose provocativamente "**Color of cafe au lait, alright"** los gryffindor babearon al ver a la pelirroja mover sus caderas mas haya de lo sensual "**Made the savage beast inside"** los movimientos de su pelvis hizo a mas de uno sudar "**Roar until he cried"** Sirius abrió la boca cuando la joven se paso las manos entre la entrepierna y sus gestos decían que lo estaba disfrutando "**More (more), more (more), more!"** Todos deseaban más que baile sensual con ella.

De pronto las cuatro chicas bajaron de las mesas por el frente y se reunieron enfrente del escenario "**Now he's back home doing nine to five" **canto Sita

"**Nine to five"** dijo Lily

"**Living a gray flannel life"** dijo Torrence dando media vuelta y pasando su mano seductoramente por sus muslos y sus glúteos.

"**But when he turns off to sleep memories keep"** dijo Lily

"**More (more), more (more), more!"** cantaron todas moviéndose en perfecta sincronía "**Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da (da, da)"** cuatro jóvenes vestidas indecentemente "**Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee (ohh)"** piernas que se abrían y se cerraban haciendo volar la imaginación "**Mocca chocolata ya ya (ooh)"** cuatro traseros meneándose "**Creole Lady Marmalade"** los jóvenes no sabían con quien empezar a ver cosas pecaminosas

"**Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (ce soir)"** cada una volvía las andadas preguntando a los chicos cosas indecentes en su mesa, Torrence se le lanzo literalmente a un joven de Hufflepuff "**Voulez-vous coucher avec moi"** Mia se acerco a la mesa de Ravenclaw se monto en esta en cuatro patas y comenzó a moverse bastante indecente

"**All my sisters, yeah"** cantaron las cuatro, Sita se metió entre dos Slytherin y se monto sobre un chico

Lily se sentó entre James y Sirius "**Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (ce soir)"** le pregunto a James "**Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (ohh)"** esta vez se acerco a Sirius

"**Lilian"** dijo Vera señalando a la chica que estaba en la mesa de Gryffindor

Lily alzo un pie atravesándole el torso a Sirius metiendo su pie entre la cintura y el brazo de Sirius, "**Moulin" **el joven oji-gris se quedo atónito ante tremenda acción, y "Tremenda" vista, el corsé que ceñía el cuerpo de Lily hacia que su busto se viera estratosfericamente voluminoso, Sirius se estaba acercando a la joven cuando sintió una fuerte mano sosteniéndole la cabeza por los cabellos.

"**Sita" **presento Vera

"**Lady Marmalade" **dijo la joven mientras se alejaba de la mesa

"**Mia"**

"**Hey, hey, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh"** canto la joven subida en la mesa

"**Torry"**

"**Oh, oh, ohh..." **canto Torrence al tiempo que los jóvenes intentaban detenerla pero ella les decía que no suavemente

"**Rockwilder baby" **dijo Vera

James le miraba fijamente diciendo "Respeta" pero Sirius maldijo por lo bajo a James cuando en aquel momento de "Discusión" la pelirroja se le escurrió

"**Lady"** dijo Sita acercándose al Molino Rojo

"**Moulin Rouge"**

"**Oh ooh" **canto Lily tomando la misma dirección que Sita

"**Da dum, da dum"** Torrence siguiendo a Lily

"**Vera here" **dijo la joven

"**Creole Lady Marmalade oh yes"** corearon todas las jóvenes frente al Molino Rojo. ("Lady Marmalede" Soundtrack Moulin Rouge)

Las luces se apagaron por dos segundos

"**Because we can, can, can"** una voz resonó por todo el lugar fuertemente

"**Yes we can, can" **la voz volvió a resonar por todo el lugar "**Can, can" **esta vez acompañados de fuertes golpes con pies que portaban tacones

"**Can, can, can, can, can"** El escenario se ilumino y las mismas bailarinas vestidas ahora con vestidos antiguos de colores demasiado atrayentes salieron bailando alzando sus faldas mostrando al publico sus enaguas de colores aun mas vistosas que los vestidos al ritmo del Can-Can, un minuto de baile a un ritmo muy veloz paso, de pronto las bailarinas desaparecieron, las luces se oscurecieron haciéndose de un azul oscuro un banco y una joven con sobrero fue lo único presente.("Because we Can" Soundtrack Moulin Rouge)

"**The French are…" **solo una voz se escucho por todo el lugar, la luz se aclaro al ritmo de la lenta canción, "**Glad to die" **Satine hacia su aparición, la flamante pelirroja mas deseada de Moulin Rouge, el sombrero le cubría la cara. "**For Love"** la joven alzo la cara dejando que todo el mundo la viera con su esplendido traje, un leotardo sin mangas azul ultramarino con piedras que simulaban ser diamantes le cubrían, guantes largos de color negro cubrían sus brazos, medias negras cubrían sus largas piernas y zapatillas finas del mismo le acompañaban. "**A kiss on the hand may be quite continental, But diamonds are a girl's best friend**" dijo la joven alzando el brazo y mostrando su mano adornada con pulseras hechas de diamantes así como un anillo "**A kiss may be grand, but it won't pay the rental" **la joven se levanto de su asiento y avanzo hacia su publico "**On your humble flat or help you feed your mmm pussycat**"

"**Men grow cold as girls grow old and we all lose our charms in the end"** canto la joven desde el escenario "**But square-cut or pear-shaped these rocks don't lose their shape" **todos los ojos estaban puestos en ella "**Diamonds are a girl's best friend" "Tiffany's"** exclamo la joven al recibir una gargantilla de diamantes "**Cartier"** alguien adorno su otra mano con una pulsera de diamantes

"**Cause we're living in a material world and I am a material girl"** entono la joven divertida, dos chicas le tomaron las manos y la guiaron hacia la punta derecha del escenario, la despojaron del sombrero y los guantes "**Come and get me boys!" **la escoba pintada de negro cargo a la joven que se ofrecía a los chicos con atuendos provocativos ("Sparkling Diamonds" Soundtrack Moulin Rouge)

Una voz en off "**Todos los hombres la deseaban"** los jóvenes observaron ¿en esas ropas quien no la deseaba? "**Pero solo uno se atrevió a amarla"**

"**Me dicen que me estaba esperando**" hablo la joven bajándose de la escoba acercándose a un joven vestido con un traje "rarísimo" para los magos no acostumbrados a los trajes típicos de un aristócrata del 1980

"**Si"** murmuro el joven

De nuevo voz en off "**Ella gustaba de coleccionar diamantes, él un pobre escritor"**

"**Que tonto creer que podrías enamorarte de mi"** hablo Alexander

"**Yo no puedo enamorarme solo hago que los hombres crean lo que quieren creer"** dijo Lily apareciendo en otra mesa

"**Yo creo en la verdad en la libertad pero sobre todo en el amor"** exclamo Alexander bajando de su mesa y yendo hacia Lily

"**Vas a complicarme la vida"** dijo la joven ayudando al chico a subir.

Luz fuera "**El entro en un mundo donde las fantasías pueden volverse realidad, en donde él podía ser lo que él quisiera" **voz en off

"**Te convertiré en estrella"** dijo un hombre tomando a Lily repentinamente.

Nuevamente la luz fuera "**Quiero un contrato"** bramo una voz "**Los favores exclusivos de Satine a cambio del dinero para lograr sus espectáculos"**

"**Roxane You don't have to put on that red light"**

Lily y Alexander aparecieron en medio de la mesa de Ravenclaw "**Vas a destruirlo todo"** grito la joven desesperada, con los cabellos revueltos y el maquillaje corrido

"**No me importa" **exclamo Alexander "**Nos tendremos el uno al otro"**

"**Walk the streets for money  
You don't care if it's wrong of if it is right"** continuo la canción

"**Moulin Rouge, un lugar en donde se pueden satisfacer hasta los mas excéntricos de los placeres"** dijo la voz en off

"**ROXANNE...You don't have to wear that dress tonight"** sin duda era tango

"**Hazle creer a Chirs que no lo amas"** le dijo un hombre un tanto barrigón y con voz áspera

"**Peleara por mi"** exclamo Lily

"**¡Hiérelo! hiérelo para salvarle"**

"**ROXANNE...You don't have to sell your body to the night"** continuo la canción Alex y Lily parecieron un la mesa de Gryffindor "**¿Yo que te quiero tanto, que voy a hacer?"** canto Alex mientras Lily en un vestido rojo bailaba tango con él

Voz en off "**Sin Leyes"**

La luz enfoco una parte en donde Mia y Torrence se ofrecían abiertamente a ¿Kim?

"**Me dejaste...me dejaste como una paloma"** continuo Alexander haciendo que la luz cambiara hacia ellos

"**Sin límites"** dijo la voz en off

Vera fue iluminada, la joven portaba un especie de taparrabos de color arena con adornos orientales arriba solo le cubría lo que lucia ser una serpiente grande.

"**El alma se me fue; se me fue el corazón"** dijo Alex pasando una mano por el rostro de Lily

"**Solo una regla"**

Sita estaba sentada en la mesa de Hufflepuff con una copa de oro solidó, en su cabeza brillaban imitaciones de piedras preciosas y las telas que vestía lucían ser finísimas.

"**Ya no tengo ganas de vivir porque no te puedo convencer"** continuo Alex abrazando a Lily

"**Nunca te enamores"**

"**¡Maten al chico!"** bramo una voz

"**¡.¡Que no te vendas, Roxanne!.!"** termino Alex inclinado a Lily melodramáticamente terminando en la típica pose de la chica recargada en un brazo del chico.("El Tango de Roxanne", Soundtrack Moulin Rouge)

Las luces se apagaron por completo "**Esta es una historia de amor, amor en el Moulin Rouge"** una vez mas el Molino Rojo se encendió, el telón se cerro.

Dos segundos de entero silencio se escucho en el gran comedor, las que estaban tras bambalinas se mordían las uñas de nerviosismo, finalmente alguien comenzó a aplaudir, pero lenta y tontamente hasta que de pronto todo el gran comedor estallo en estruendos.

"**¡Yes! . ¡Yes! . ¡Lo hicimos, lo hicimos!"** grito Lily sonriendo

Remus se apuro a callar a todos los presentes se apunto una vez mas con su varita "**Pueden venir…los representares de cada obra hasta aquí, para efectuar la votación"**

Tras el telón se armo un tremendo barullo para logar sacar a Lily a rastras.

"**¿Por qué todos me ven así?"** dijo Lily ocultándose tras Alex

"**Porque acaban de verte enfundada en un traje de vaca"** soltó el joven suavemente

"**Veamos, Diva, Beckie, Janet, Marie y…Evans"** dijo Remus mirando ¿decepcionado? A la joven que portaba un vestido rojo que no era completamente entallado y le cubría lo normal. "**Haber…levantaran la mano para votar por la obra, se puede votar varias veces"** dijo Remus lentamente

Sirius, James y Peter se subieron a la mesa de Gryffindor para ver mejor a todos los del gran comedor.

"**Por, "Las hechiceras" de Janet"** dijo Remus

Pocas personas alzaron las manos, Sirius pudo contra solo veinte.

"**Ah, "Revolución de los Brujos" de Marie"** dijo Remus

Solo diez votos fueron para esa obra y ninguno provino de Slytherin, James sonrió ligeramente.

""**Urico" el loco de Beckie"** pronuncio Remus

No mas de cuarenta votos se vieron para esta obra.

""**Goddesses beautiful" de Diva"** dijo Remus

Alex sintió como Lily apretaba su mano, Peter viajaba sus ojos de un lado a otro del comedor sin poder contra a ciencia cierta la cantidad de votos, mas de medio comedor había alzado la mano.

"**Bueno…am de Evans, esto…¿Cuál es el nombre de su obra?"** pregunto Remus delicadamente

Lily estaba pasmada, ¡Mas de medio comedor! Era demasiado, ¡No quería haber salido semi-desnuda por nada!

"**¡Evans!"** le llamo Remus nuevamente

Alex miro la cara de Lily, soltó un resoplido y con un perfecto acento francés pronuncio "**Moulin Rouge"**

"**Muulan Roge"** pronuncio Remus

"**No, no"** dijo Alex, "**Mulain Rroush"** repitió el joven con sumo acento francés

"**Bueno esa"** gruño Remus por la corrección frente a todos.

Fue un extraño suceso, primero algunas manos temblorosas de chicos se alzaron, Sirius comenzó a contar, pero cuando casi había terminado más manos se alzaban y tenia que volver de nuevo al conteo, James observo como con cada segundo que pasaba mas gente alzaba la mano, cuando por fin pareció detenerse las manos ya no se podía contar, porque lucia como si todos la hubieran alzado.

"**Bueno…"** dijo Remus "**La obra que se representara este año será Moulin Rouge"** pronuncio el joven perfectamente, Alex le sonrió.

Lily soltó un ligero ¡Oh! De sorpresa y abrazo a Alex "**Ganamos"** le susurro Lily emocionada

"**¿Que esperabas? Solo si Diva se desnudaba hubieras perdido"** dijo Alex sarcásticamente

"**¿Alguna…"orden" general?"** le pregunto Remus

"**Oh claro"** expreso Lily "**Las audiciones estarán abiertas apartar de mañana, lo que necesitan para entrar es voz y flexibilidad para el baile, nada mas, las audiciones son para todos los puestos, podréis ocupar el puesto de Satine la estrella principal de Moulin Rouge si me superan a mi, claro esta, en canto y baile"**

"**Creo que acabas de perder a modestia"** murmuro Alex

Los merodeadores miraron a la altiva pelirroja, nooo, conocían a las chicas de Hogwarts no había nadie que pidiera superarla en baile y canto…únicamente Sundory.

"**O sea que cualquiera puede ser…el actor principal"** dijo James colocándose a lado de Lily

"**Si es que sabe ganárselo a Alex"** dijo Lily

"**Ah no…yo quiero ser Duke"** dijo Alex inmediatamente

"**Si es que alguien sabe cantar y bailar como tu"** agrego Lily

James y Lily se miraron fijamente, James sabia perfectamente que Lily únicamente buscaba ser la estrella principal, porque no había mejor que ella, pero tenerlo a él como pareja…haría todo lo posible para rechazarlo.

"**Yo le he instruido en el baile y Sundory en el canto"** dijo Lily firmemente

"**Margot, me a instruido personalmente en el canto, Margot era la estrella de la opera"** dijo James firmemente "**Has visto mis aptitudes para el baile y en un musical lo mas importante en la estrella principal es el canto"**

Lily sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda, y es que esta vez James tenia toda la razón, miro a los demás merodeadores, las chicas comenzaban a colocarse a su alrededor.

Alex quedo en medio de todo ellos, sexto año prometía ser un año bastante entretenido, las tontas batallas de "Machos somos los mejores" o "Feminismo arriba" había terminado era hora de una batalla mas cruel, una batalla razón VS hormonas, mejor y aun mas despiadada, mente contra corazón.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Las confesiones de Kirsche:

Antes que nada, les recuerdo que Waft Wag Wind es la continuación de Hide Secret Time, por tanto si leíste el capi y quieres darle una oportunidad a esta historia te recomiendo primero leer Hide Secret Time ya que hay cosas que no vas a entender.

Yei empezando la nueva saga -, el sexto y penúltimo año de los chicos que promete tensar las cosas, los misterios se desvelaran y confundirán para darnos un final ¡emocionante! La batalla corazón VS corazón comenzara muy pronto jejeje, weno esperando que les guste el capi.

Atte: Kirsche Himitsu Fyrof.

Dislamer: Todo lo que sea reconocible pertenece a JK. Rowling

**Reviews:**

**Hikari Katsuragi, Lamister y Gerulita Evans:** Os respondo por reply ya saben si nos llega avísenme ¿ok?

**Tomoe:** querida amiga….creo en vez de contestar esta vez espero tus quejas….XD prometo apurarme con el segundo y con todos los demas capis ;)

**Nikar: **Ok…gracias por todo lo que me dices eres muy linda conmigo J a mi tambien me agrada HJ creo que es genial ¡Un artista! Jejejeje, y bueno…eso de que ponga celoso a James es muy divertido ¡Y vaya que se lo merece! XD, y efectivamente no conozco a tu amiga, pero…bueno no importa el punto es que sigan leyendo la saga eso es lo mas importante, espero poder actualizar rápido.

Por cierto soy de México Distrito Federal ¿Y tu?

-

-

-

Dejar Reviews! anda no te toma mas de cinco minutos.

Orgullosa miembro de la Orden Siriusiana


	2. Confianza Ciega

Capitulo 2: Confianza Ciega

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

_¡Áspid punzante de la envidia, Ave!  
Tú fustigas la calma que congela,  
El rayo brota en la violencia, el ave  
En paz se esponja y acosada vuela._

_(¡Ave Envidia! Delmira Agustini)_

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

"**Recuérdame porque estamos aquí"** le pidió la joven

"**Mmmm….porque queremos ver golpes, cráneos rotos, cuerpos mancillados y…¡sangre!"** dijo Alex divertido acomodándose en las gradas

"**Cierto, Gracias"** dijo Lily sentándose al lado de su amigo

Varios jóvenes y jovencitas se encontraban en el campo esperando ansiosos las pruebas para elegir al nuevo jugador que tendría el honor de entrar en el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor.

Lily advirtió que el espectáculo comenzaría cuando las chicas gritaron estridentemente los "machos mas machos" de todo Hogwarts salían de los vestidores.

"**Siempre me dio curiosidad ver un entrenamiento de los Gryffindor, según se Potter es extremista cuando de Quidditch se trata"** murmuro Alex

"**Eso quiere decir que Potter es extremadamente….gay"** soltó la pelirroja

Alex sonrió divertido había olvidado el poco gusto de su amiga por el Quidditch.

"**Les pido a los que desean hacer la prueba que monten sus escobas, las admiradoras…"** dijo el capitán del equipo arrogantemente mientras sonreía desde el campo "**Que vayan a las gradas, esto tomara poco tiempo"**

James, Sirius, Erick, Colin, Stuart y Philip, montaron en sus escobas junto con los otros participantes.

"**La prueba es sencilla, soltaremos dos Bludger de goma ustedes tendrán que derribarnos con estas, para entrar al equipo tendrán que derribar a por lo menos cinco de nosotros, naturalmente no será fácil, nosotros también podremos derribarlos de sus escobas, tres caídas y quedan fuera"** dijo James

"**¿Y como sabrás quien te a golpeado?"** pregunto una voz

"**Fácil, los bats que se les entregaron están encantados, cada vez que toquen la bludger esta se pintara del color de tu bat"** dijo James indiferente

"**Ok, por derrumbar opinas que es…romperte el cráneo Potter"** dijo la voz de una chica

James elevo ligeramente su escoba "**¡Ustedes!"** grito James

"**No me interesa estar en tu equipo….solo quiero dejar fuera de combate a Evans, Vera a dicho que un golpe a ti y a Black en estas circunstancias vale 400 puntos por cada uno….así que si te derribo y a Black serian 800, mas los 200 que llevaban serian 1000"** dijo Mia indiferente

"**Yo quiero entrar en el equipo"** sincero Sita

James abrió la boca para protestar "**¿Acaso me tienes miedo Potter?"** pregunto Mia

El joven frunció los labios…¿miedo? . ¿Qué si daba miedo? Por dios…estaba arriba de una escoba, armada con un bat ¡A quien no iba a darle miedo! Y sin embargo no podía decir nada o podría ser tomado como un…cobarde.

"**Has lo que se te plazca"** exclamo James

Sirius busco entre los participantes a cierta pelirroja, sin embargo no la encontró.

"**Es un chiste no ¿Black? Ustedes la vieron volar en primero…un pavo montado en la escoba vuela mejor que ella"** dijo Sita adivinando el desconcierto de Sirius

James y Sirius suspiraron una loca menos…¿era algo no?

Remus y Peter llamaron la atención de los chicos y fue entonces cuando se liberaron las bludgers.

Desde aquel instante todo fue un caos, Lily vio ir y venir a los jóvenes montados en escobas de un lado hacia el otro en rayitas de diversos colores, Alex buscaba a Mia y Sita, aquello iba a ser sumamente divertido.

Pasaron menos de quince minutos antes de ver a menos participantes, Vera, Lily y Alex gritaban como locos apoyando a sus amigas.

"**¡.¡Ve tras Black!.!"** Gritaba Vera desesperada al ver que Sirius iba unos metros delante de Mia "**Estas tan cerca…¡Dale, dale, dale!"**

"**¡.¡Eso Sita golpéalo, mancíllalo, destrózalo, tiralo de la escoba!.!"** Gritaba Lily

"**Si, se puede, si se puede"** las animaba Alex

Erick y James escaparon por los pelos de la bludger de Sita, la joven les seguía muy de cerca con el bat entre las manos, James se tiro en picada y después pasando por entre los postes se le escurrió a Sita, dio un rodeo por fuera del campo para darse tiempo de respirar un poco, a lo lejos veía que su pelirroja favorita saltaba de emoción mientras alzaba un letrero que decía.

"**Let´s go Mia"** el letrero era animado y a lado de la A tenia la cara de Sirius quien guiñaba y sonreía descaradamente hasta que una bludger le pegaba en la cabeza y los ojos se le ponían en espiral, no sabia cual de todas las chicas estaba mas loca. James tuvo que girar repentinamente a la izquierda al ver una bludger muy de cerca, Sirius iba directo hacia él con una cara de espanto que altero los nervios de James, Mia y Sita iban hacia ellos.

De todos los participantes aun de entre los hombres las mas peligrosas eran ellas dos, Sita ya había derrumbado a Erick, Colin, Stuart y Philip, con que una bludger tocara a James o a Sirius ella quedaría dentro del equipo irremediablemente, Mia por el contrario había golpeado a Sirius fuertemente además de los otros contrincantes y ahora iba por él.

"**¡Vamos chicas demuéstrenles quienes mandan!"** grito Alex cuando los cuatro pasaron muy cerca de las gradas en donde ellos estaban

"**¡Destrózale la cara a Black!"** gruño Lily

"**Mata a Potter"** grito Vera

Las chicas rieron divertidas mientras que unos Sirius y James huían desesperadamente de sus enemigas, James observo que Mia y Sita se ponían de acuerdo haciéndole sentir un escalofrió por la espalda, llamo la atención de Sirius y le indico un movimiento con la mano el chico asintió, era un truco muy sencillo para marear al enemigo, Mia y Sita golpearon la misma bludger a la vez, separando a James y Sirius.

Ambos jóvenes giraron sobre si mismos y se fueron en contra de las chicas, al principio James iba arriba y Sirius abajo, pero en menos de dos micras de segundo sus posiciones habían cambiado, haciendo de aquello un ciclo, volaba casi pegados cambiando de posición constantemente, a lo lejos la ilusión óptica era de una aspa que giraba vertiginosamente, Mia y Sita se descontrolaron y asustaron al ver a los chicos pasar por en medio de ellas, cuando se creyeron a salvo dos bludgers les golpearon por la espalda a cada una.

Sita apretó el bat enfurecida, ella ya llevaba dos bludgers que la golpeaba, Mia le detuvo un par de segundos, Lily se quejo al ver salir a James y Sirius airosos, sin embargo ambas primas salieron dispuestas a la carga sobre Sirius, James quien esquivaba a tres novatos fue al auxilio de su hermano.

Sirius se vio rodeado por Mia y Sita que giraban sin control a su alrededor mareándolo, el joven soltó manotazos al aire James lanzo una bludger hacia ellas a cualquiera que le diera le afectaría lo suficiente para poner en juego su participación, Sita se detuvo de pronto justo donde en la trayectoria de la bludger, James sonrió victorioso, con aquel golpe ella quedaba fuera, dos segundos antes de que la bludger se estampara contra la espalda de Sita esta se movió repentinamente y agito el bat golpeando con mas fuerza a la bludger, James observo a Sirius descender rápidamente, Sita hizo un gesto de victoria hacia James o…¿Dónde estaba Mia? antes de poder analizar la situación una fuerte bludger le pego en la cabeza.

Sita bajo al suelo agitando el bat peligrosamente arriba de su cabeza, James puso los pies en el suelo y vio pasar una ráfaga de color rojo a su lado y saltar sobre Sita, todos los demás pararon la prueba al ver a su capitán en el suelo y a Sirius también.

"**Vengan esos cinco"** le dijo Alex a Sita quien alzo la mano, un golpe hueco y ronco salio del choque de ambas manos, los otros jugadores del equipo presenciaron un extraño saludo, un tanto rebuscado.

"…**inches machos"** se quejo Lily

"**Ha tu cállate"** gruño Mia empujando a Lily bruscamente

"**Venga esa mi rompe bolas"** digo Alex alzando la mano para Mia, el mismo saludo se repitió, solo que esta vez mia tomo a Alex bruscamente por el cuello "**Mia suéltame"** se quejo Alex "**¡Te apesta el sobaco!"**

Mia aspiro falsamente "**Mmmm rico, sudor"** dijo la joven alegremente

Alex se incorporo cuando Mia se lo permitió, Lily les dio a Sita y Mia un fuerte golpe en la espalda en signo de aprobación.

James carraspeo fuertemente, obteniendo la atención de los cuatro jóvenes.

"**Bueno Heaney estas dentro del equipo"** murmuro el joven dubitativamente

Sita sonrió, Mia le alzo los pulgares.

"**Vaya Lily lo tienes complicado, son mil puntos para Mia y cuatrocientos setenta para Sita"** dijo Vera anotando algunas cifras en un cuadernito.

Lily chasqueo la lengua "**¿Cuánto son por los cuatro merodeadores a puño limpio?"** pregunto la pelirroja maliciosamente

"**A puño limpio…veamos"** dijo Vera mirando a los chicos valorándolos "**Am…100 por Pettigrew, es enano, torpe y gordo, 200 por Lupin es flacucho y de apariencia débil, 450 por Potter esta dos, dos, y 570 por Black"** finalizo Vera "**Serian en total, 1320 te colocaría arriba de mia por mucho, mas doscientos serian…1520"**

"**Vamos Evans…no eres capaz de eso"** dijo Mia divertida

"**Las callejuelas de Nueva York te pueden enseñar buenos trucos Mia"** dijo Lily lentamente alzando los brazos

"**Claro, a como menear el trasero"** se burlo Sita, los chicos soltaron un ligera risita que se les corto cuando vieron que Lily con el codo de su brazo derecho le sacaba el aire a Sita en un rápido movimiento.

"**Ándale zorrita por habladora"** dijo Alex indiferente

Sita busco apoyo con sus manos rápidamente, doblándose ligeramente.

"**No tenias porque golpear a Sita para ocultar tus… "suciedades" con HJ"** dijo Mia defendiendo a su prima "**Delante de Potter"**

"**Estoy cansada de sus necedades"** gruño Lily "**Si pase una semana con HJ en su casa, pero no tuve nada, absolutamente NADA que ver con él al menos de la forma tan…alarmante como ustedes lo ven, él es mi amigo y que yo conozca tiene ocho novias"**

Alexander frunció los labios….ah el juego de molestar a James con HJ se había acabado. "**Y ya solo quedan dos"** murmuro el chico mirando a James, bueno HJ se descartaba de momento, pero no otros dos jujujujujujujuju -. "**Además, ni aunque te pongas de lado de Potter te va a hacer un poquilito de caso, ya te lo dije en el desayuno de hace unos días"** argumento Alex

"**Oh Fontela…será mejor que mantengas esa boca cerrada…"** le advirtió Mia

"**O me puede dar un "repentino" momento de compañerismo y soltar la lengua enfrente de los merodeadores ¿cierto?"** dijo Alex sonriendo descaradamente

"**Alimaña rastrera ¡Arpía!"** grito Sita "**Voy a…"**

"**Si un poquito"** dijo el joven alegremente "**Pero dame un solo motivo y te juro que te are la vida de cuadritos"**

"**Haber si tienes el mismo valor cuando estampe mi puño contra tu cara"** dijo Sita furiosa

"**Dolerá…unos cuantos días…quizás una semana, pero dime algo Sita ¿Cuánto tiempo duele un golpe al corazón?"** le pregunto Alex maliciosamente

Sita miro a Alex completamente frustrada, y es que en contra de él no podía hacer absolutamente ¡Nada!

Los merodeadores miraron con interés al chico, como de costumbre parecía tener un as bajo la manga, vaya que era un persona de la cual debían cuidarse, demasiado hipócrita, demasiado…¡Cabrón!

"**Vale Alex, ya…deja de humillarlas tan cruelmente vamos a el salón de Canto y Baile muggle, tenemos que preparar las cosas para los ensayos"** dijo Vera

"**Ah si vamos, vamos"** dijo Alex pavoneándose ligeramente como buen pavo real.

"**¿Qué tal las pruebas chicos?"** pregunto Torrence que llegaba

"**Heaney es la nueva bateadora de Gryffindor"** murmuro James

"**Oooohhh….que locura"** dijo Torrence lo suficientemente bajo para que solo los chicos lo escucharan, los chicos caminaron hacia las duchas sin Mia y Sita "**¿En serio vas a armar legalmente a Sita con un bat?"** le pregunto Torrence asustada

¿Por qué Torrence usaba ese tono tan ¡Alarmante!.? "**¿Qué hay de malo en ello?"** pregunto Remus

"**Jejeje, ¿Bromeas no?"** dijo Torrence Remus negó con la cabeza delicadamente "**Es un peligro, solo busca…"** Torrence se mordió los labios sin saber si continuar

"**¿Qué sucede Torry?"** le pregunto Sirius seriamente al ver el gesto de la joven

"**James…no te acerques a Sita"** dijo Torrence firmemente

"**Va ser mi jugadora tengo que…"** dijo James

"**Piensa en…con la cabeza"** murmuro Torrence "**Sita no se les acercaba tanto, era de las que mas en alto portaba el orgullo de una Damon Girl"**

Los chicos meditaron las palabras de Torrence, Sita un peligro, bueno…con el carácter que tenía ¿Con quien no lo era? pero…el tono que usaba Torrence era más que extremo.

"**Ey Potter te estoy hablando"** dijo Sita jalando a James por el hombro "**No me vas a decir nada mas por ser de TÚ equipo"**

James observo a Torrence de reojo, la joven inicio una conversación con Sirius ignorando a James "**Cuando haya entrenamiento te diré"** se limito a decir James fríamente "**Mientras tanto, puedes hacer lo que te plazca, como única mujer en el equipo creo que será conveniente que no entres a las duchas y si lo haces…será bajo tú propio riesgo"**

Claramente no eran las palabras que la chica esperaba pero se limito a asentir con la cabeza y salir del lugar.

Cuando llegaron a las duchas Torrence se quedo afuera.

"**No seas boba, James solo decía para Heaney"** dijo Sirius "**¡Mujer en las duchas!"** advirtió Sirius "**A quien se atreva a salir en pelotas se las vera con nosotros"**

Torrence escucho un rápido movimiento de cosas, Remus le tapo los ojos y la guió hasta un asiento en donde estaban los casilleros de James y Sirius.

"**Tomare una ducha ligera"** murmuro James y Sirius le siguió.

"**Ya se por quien lo has dicho"** dijo de pronto Remus

Torrence frunció el ceño

"**Lily ¿no?"** dijo Remus, Torrence sonrió a forma de respuesta "**James es un poco despistado, le tomara tiempo darse cuenta, así que mientras tanto yo lo vigilare y…no creo que perdone a Sita, a ella no se volverá a acercar"**

"**¿Puedo saber que le hizo a James?"** pregunto Torrence

Remus miro a la joven "**Creo que eso deberás preguntárselo a él"**

"**Bueno"** murmuro Torrence "**Alex, Vera y Lily estuvieron por aquí ¿Verdad?"**

"**Am si"** dijo Remus ligeramente molesto

"**Sigue siendo el mismo hincha pelotas que vimos en el tren"** comento Torrence

"**Peor"** gruño Remus "**Creo que siente que nos tiene a todos bajo control"**

"**¿Y no es así?"** pregunto Torrence maliciosamente

"**No sabe nada de nosotros, no hasta donde yo se"** dijo Remus firmemente

"**Yo no diría eso con tanta confianza"** finalizo Torrence sonriendo

Antes de que Remus pudiera preguntar algo más los "cánticos" celestiales de su "Majestad" se escucharon por todas las duchas, Torrence rió divertida y Remus le dijo que se tapara lo oídos, la joven por el contrario se bajo de la barra y corrió hasta las duchas, James se duchaba en el cubículo central, mientras que Sirius lo hacia dos duchas alejadas de James a la derecha.

"**I feel good, I knew that I would, now"** entonaba Sirius "**I feel good, I knew that I would, now"** James también acompaño a su amigo, Torrence supuso que Sirius bailaba dentro de la ducha cuando un poco de agua salpico hacia fuera

"**So good, so good, I got you"** termino Torrence

James y Sirius miraron hacia afuera encontrándose con Torrence, Sirius grito ridículamente haciendo como que se tapaba con la barra de jabón.

"**Mujer indecente"** dijo Sirius burlonamente

Torrence puso los ojos en blanco "**Solo te veo los pies y la cabeza, mas de medio cuerpo femenino te ha visto todo…no creo que tengas mucho que ocultar"**

Remus rió divertido Torrence había dado en el blanco

"**De pronto me siento…visto por todo el mundo"** dijo Sirius melodramáticamente

"**Usado también"** añadió la joven con sorna

"**Has pasado demasiado tiempo con esa pelirroja"** concluyo Sirius ligeramente molesto

Torrence sonrio "**Whoa! I feel nice"**

"**Like sugar and spice"** continuo James animando a Sirius

"**I feel nice like sugar and spice"** canto Sirius

"**So nice, so nice, I got you"** cantaron los tres ("I Feel Good" James Brown)

Cuando terminaron los chicos de ducharse y cambiarse Torrence les esperaba de frente a la pared con la capucha de la capa hasta el mentón y la cabeza entre las piernas.

"**Ya me duele la espalda"** se quejo Torrence

Peter le quito a Torrence la capucha "**Ya puedes voltear"**

La joven vio a los chicos listos y arreglados para salir

"**Van a ir al ensayo de la obra ¿no?"** dijo Torrence

"**Claro, soy el cantante principal"** dijo James altivamente

"**Mucho cuidado James, Alex es el mejor bailarín que tenemos"** agrego Torrence

Un gruñido general se escucho por toda la sala, Torrence volvió a reír

"**Ya se que no lo tragan y él a ustedes tampoco, es aberración mutua"** dijo la joven "**Sin embargo será mejor mantener alejadas sus manos de él"**

"**No le tengo miedo Torrence, Sundory…"** dijo James

"**No lo digo por Sundory, si no por ustedes, puede dañarlos, no de forma física, si no…mental, sentimental"** dijo Torrence "**Le tengo mas miedo a él que a Mia"** les confeso la joven.

"**No creo, somos fuertes"** dijo Sirius sonriendo "**Y Sundory siempre nos apoyara a nosotros"**

"**No lo creo"** protesto Torrence repentinamente

"**¿Por qué no? Siempre ha demostrado estar de nuestro lado"** dijo Peter

"**En teoría si, cuando la discusión entre nostras y ustedes, pero esta vez es Alex"** les explico la joven "**No es que Alex sea superior a ustedes…bueno para Sundory tal vez"**

"**Sundory nos quieres…es…imposible que ella"** dijo Remus

Torrence miro a los jóvenes, ¿Cómo explicárselos? "**¿No hay nadie mas en los vestidores verdad?"** pregunto la joven,

Peter negó con la cabeza "**Yo mismo lo verifique"**

Torrence asintió y se levanto de su asiento camino hasta los jóvenes y con un gesto les indico que se le acercaran

"**No escucharon esto de mi"** les dijo la joven antes que nada "**Y a pesar de todo son solo teorías, entre nostras siempre ha existido comunicación, un poco…áspera pero comunicación, sin embargo en el caso de Sundory la única capaz de hacer un buen contacto con ella es Lily"** comenzó a decir Torrence "**En cuarto año Alex se le declaro a Sundory, según Mia dice que Sundory le dijo a Alex que no, era algo que esperábamos, le preguntamos a Lily sobre este tema pero siempre recibimos evasivas de ella, una vez le pregunte a Sundory sobre ello y…me dijo que Alex nunca se le había declarado, lo cual es una completa mentira."** Torrence noto una ligera molestia por parte de los chicos

"**Paso el tiempo, y quedo como un "desliz" de amigos pero…Vera escucho una conversación privada entre Lily y Sundory cerca de finales de quinto año, creo…no estoy segura, pero por lo que Lily y Sundory dieron a entender es que Alex se le declaro a Sundory de nuevo o algo similar, de los propios labios de Sundory Vera escucho que ella nunca le dijo que si"** los ceños fruncidos se aligeraron un poco "**Pero nunca le dijo que no, poco tiempo después de irnos de tu casa James, nos reunimos casi todas, Sundory no pudo ir por…no se creo asuntos familiares, naturalmente Vera tanteo el terreno, Mia y Sita reaccionaron violentamente, yo de quien esperaba reacción era de Lily pero ella ni se inmuto ante el tema, sencillamente se limito a decir algo como "Yo no se nada" Sita se explayo diciendo que Alex era la peor persona del mundo, obviamente Lily salio a defenderé, al finalizar dijo algo similar a "Si lo son o no es asunto de ellos, nada ni nadie se habrá de meter" dejamos en paz el tema hasta que Lily se fue y entonces Mia dijo algo muy curioso "Sundory nunca ha sido capaz de negarle algo a Alexander" el tono que ocupo fue…extremista"**

"**¿Crees que Sundory y Fontela sean novios?"** pregunto Remus

"**No lo se, ya les dije son teorías no hay nada seguro, de Lily solo recibiremos evasivas, ya le conozco, de cualquier forma esto tiene mil millones de fallos porque si son novios ¿Por qué Alex no se lo restriega a Mia? O a ustedes, no es secreto que cualquiera de ustedes quisiera tener a Sundory como algo mas que una amiga, si Alex es novio de Sundory, ¿Por qué pasa más tiempo con Lily? O cual es el motivo de mantener todo esto en secreto"**

"**Qué tal que no lo son"** sugirió Sirius

"**Entonces cual es el motivo de que Alex diga con tanta seguridad que Sundory esta de su parte, Sundory a sido capaz de anteponerlos a ustedes delante de Mia o de Lily inclusive, ¿Qué hace a Alex tan importante para que Sundory lo vea primero a él que ustedes? Sita comento una vez que a pesar de todo por mucho que Alex y Sundory se quieran siempre estará Lily en medio, cualquiera vería en Alex y Lily una pareja mas haya de la amistad, pero…"**

"**Fontela nunca ve a Lily con esos ojos"** agrego Remus

"**Es lo mismo que dice Vera, y después de todo las palabras de Sita no cuentan mucho porque…cuando se trata de Lily solo sabe escupir veneno"** aseguro Torrence "**Y si lo son explicaría el porque Sundory le tiene a Alex tanta devoción, además de consentirle todos sus desplantes y caprichos…algo que por cierto jamás deben mencionar ante Mia porque estallaría"** añadió la joven

"**¿Por qué?"** pregunto Peter

"**Porque entonces surge algo muy…inquietante, si son novios…que tanto no ha sido Sundory capaz de negarle a Alex, el simple hecho de que Mia imagine que alguien…a "tocado" a Sundory la haría explotar, es muy sobre protectora con ella"** explico Torrence

"**¿Crees que…?"** pregunto James mirándola elocuentemente

"**No se mucho, pero de algo si estoy segura, Alex no es un niño"** sentencio la joven "**Jamás en la vida Alex jugaría con Sundory de ninguna manera, estoy completamente segura"** agrego antes de que comenzaran a hacer algún tipo de comentario medio grotesco.

"**Bueno perder a Sundory dolerá"** comento Sirius

"**No solo a Sundory"** dijo Torrence "**Muy a su pesar, si Sundory defiende a Alex te apuesto a que Mia y Sita no se meterán por muy puñetero y ojetee que este sea con ellas, Lily adora a Alex y no siente simpatía por ustedes, o al menos no lo admite muy bien y…es Alex por dios, es su mejor amigo ni en sueños lo deja por ustedes, Vera…Alex no es santo de su devoción pero…son buenos amigos, algunas veces pasan demasiado tiempo juntos, lo cual debo agregar es un peligro y yo…bueno por muy amiga que sea de todas no podré hacer absolutamente nada, además me la tienen jurada por aceptarlos, y en contra de Alex…ni lo sueñen"**

"**Somos los merodeadores"** dijo James altivamente

"**¿En donde crees que este la lealtad de Phoebe?"** comento Torrence "**Vale ya se los dijo Alex, podrán arruinar su reputación…que ira a valer tanto como ahora, hacer de su vida un infierno…ya esta pasado de moda y…perderán a Sundory, y lo harán por completo, además claro esta a Lily si es que a alguien le interesa"** agrego al joven "**Inclusive se lo tomara personal, y Vera, Alex y Lily juntos son mas peligrosos que Mia y Sita armadas con los instrumentos de tortura, doscientos gigantes y cuatrocientos dragones"**

"**Por mucho que intentemos no lograremos tocarle"** finalizo Remus y para que "El cerebro" de los merodeadores dijera aquello era casi irreal.

"**Ni las narices"**

--

"**Entren rápido por favor"** pidió la profesora Saguer "**Quienes ya me conocen y conocen a sus puestos a trabajar por favor, los demás esperen unos momento aquí"**

Torrence giro hacia los chicos les sonrió y con gesto les indico que ella tenía que ir a hacer otras cosas, había varios jóvenes en la sala la mayoría eran chicos entre quince y diecisiete años, la gente iba y venia moviendo un millón de cosas.

"**Soy la profesora Saguer y junto con el profesor Killer somos los encargados de poner la obra y mantener el orden"** se presento la mujer al mismo tiempo que señalaba a un hombre que daba ordenes a algunos chicos que portaban materiales de utilería "**Cualquier duda pueden decirnos o bien a nuestros chicos de apoyo quienes son Satine o Shock"**

"**¡Lilian Evans!"** dijo Sita

"**Ella, a ella le pueden consultar todo lo que quieran de los pasos de baile, Jack a quien los hombres pueden apoyarse, Sally quien los estará ayudando con voz, Lock y Barrel nos apoyan esta vez siendo bailarinas aunque ayudan mas como tramoyistas, Torrecen que es de vestuario y Vera quien es de expresiones faciales, entonación de voz y acentos, ahora les presento al equipo que trabaja….de este lado por favor"** les pidió la profesora.

Todos los de "nuevo" ingreso caminaron detrás de la profesora esperando encontrar un lugar consagrado al trabajo serio, donde ya hubiera chicos calentando o ensayando los bailes que se pondrían, pero de seguro que jamás imaginaron entrar en un lugar en donde mas que salón de ensayo lucia a un callejón de barrio bajo con música…callejera.

Ruidos diversos acompañaban el lugar, a pesar de que la gente se movía alistando las cosas, en la pista de baile había algunos jóvenes que observaban a los demás bailar.

La mayoría miro a la profesora que miro aquello sin inmutarse parecía estar acostumbrada a aquel tipo de espectáculos, algunos estiraron el cuello para ver los movimientos, la profesora sonrió divertida y les indico que se acercaran a observar el baile.

En realidad pocas personas estaban en la pista, muchos chicos y chicas salían del lugar aparentemente agotados, Sirius observo con cierto entusiasmo aquel baile, las mujeres movían las caderas casi a un ritmo frenético, ritmo y sabor tenia la canción, letra…una muy pobre, en realidad lo interesante de la canción no era la letra que decía algo así

"_Listen to my ruido, porque di lo que yo digo el gran silencio es la pura sabrosura..." _lo interesante era el ritmo.

Dos parejas mas salieron del lugar visiblemente cansadas, entonces pudieron observar a la pelirroja a la que autonombraban la Reina del baile, cuyos movimientos asombraban a mas de uno, ¡Y vaya que asombraban! Sabia manejar su cuerpo excelentemente para dar una muestra de lo que en verdad era el Chuntaro Style.

"**No Alex….no"** grito una joven desde el otro lado de la pista, una morena muy conocida para nuestros amigos trataba de detener a cierto güero apestoso, pero naturalmente él era mucho mas fuerte que ella y la joven termino en medio de la pista con Alex bailando extremadamente muy pegado a ella.  
La joven miro a su alrededor buscando la aprobación de los demás, finalmente sucumbiendo a los movimientos provocativos de su ¿amigo? La joven comenzó a bailar con él en el mismo ritmo, Alex sonrió alegremente, en aquel ambiente lo importante no era lucirse ni mucho menos, si no por el contrario divertirse.

Todos parecían aprobar la forma de bailar de sus compañeras excepto quizás por cierto peli-negro de ojos almendra que veían con mala leche al compañero de SU pelirroja, al cual la joven tenía embobado con sus movimientos.

Al finalizar la música solo quedaron Alex, Lily, Torrence y el acompañante de Lily, cuando los saxofones y los demás instrumentos comenzaron a sonar, la pareja de Lily salio del centro, Torrence se iba a retirar pues naturalmente Alex iba a escoger a Lily para bailar, sin embargo el joven la jalo para que continuara bailando.

"**A mi me llaman el maestro swing, por mi manera de bailar yeah yeah"** canto Alex tomando a Lily y Torrence como bailarinas "**Cuando paseo en mi cadillac, las chamaconas comienzan a cantar"**

Ambas jóvenes dieron una vuelta, Torrence se separo ligeramente y dejo que Alex y Lily bailaran.

"**Si tu boquita fuera, de chocolate"** la pelirroja casi se le monto a Alex quien seguía el ritmo de la canción "**Si tu boquita fuera, de chocolate"** el joven inclino la espalda para hacer la ilusión de un acoso por parte de Lily "**Yo me la pasaría bate que bate"** La joven se detuvo ligeramente señalándose a si misma, comenzando a mover peligrosamente las caderas "**Yo me la pasaría bate que bate, Ay bate que bate de chocolate"** Remus capto porque esa insistencia por parte de Lily en que Alex era un buen bailarín "**Ay bate que bate de chocolate" **generalmente en los ritmos especialmente latinos, los movimientos para los hombres suelen verse ligeramente limitados debido a su falta de flexibilidad con la cadera "**Ay bate que bate de chocolate"** sin embargo el chico sabia hacer un buen uso estético de ella, dándole a ambos mucho dinamismo a su baile "**Ay bate que bate de chocolate"**

"**Si tu boquita fuera, de limón verde"** Esta vez fue Lily quien dejo a Alex y fue Torrence quien se le acerco "**Si tu boquita fuera, de limón verde"** si bien la joven aun tenia mucho que aprender de Lily sabia dar un buen espectáculo "**Yo me la pasaría muerde que muerde"** Alex la atrajo hacia si descaradamente, la joven le siguió el juego lanzando discretas mordidas "**Yo me la pasaría muerde que muerde, Ay muerde que muerde de limón verde"** Ambos se separaron la joven mostró sus dotes con las caderas haciendo el famoso paso de la licuadora "**Bate que bate de chocolate"**

"**Chupa que chupa de flan de azúcar" **Alex se dejo consentir por la joven con un gesto de concupiscencia "**Besa que besa de pay de fresa"**

La música se apago estrepitosamente "**Gracias, Jack, Satine y Torrence por darnos una muestra de sus "aptitudes" sobretodo Jack gracias por demostrarnos que los hombres también puede adquirir cierta movilidad en las caderas y no ser tan rígidos"**

"**No sigas mujer"** dijo Alex gravemente "**Que me sonrojo"** termino el joven con pantomima

"**El es Jack nuestro bailarín"** dijo la profesora "**¡NA!"** finalizaron unas jóvenes "**Principal"**

"**Ah, Sita, Mia…mis corazones, a callar, a callar que de mujeres solo tienen los…."** Alex medito rápidamente sus palabras "**La masa amorfa"**

"**Gracias, por darnos los detalles Jack, sobre Lock y Barrel"** anuncio la profesora "**Esta pelirroja es Satine, bueno algunos ya conoces a Torry quien es nuestra diseñadora de vestuario"** dijo la profesora mirando a los merodeadores "**La dulce Sally esta por aquí"** Una joven se cabellos largos negros y ojos lilas saludo a todos con una gesto de la mano "**Ella les ayudara con la voz, Vera nos apoyara en cuanto a los gestos como ya les había explicado, ellos, son nuestro equipo base, en quienes nos apoyamos.**

**Por cierto…se que algunos conoces a estos jóvenes por sus nombres reales, pero mientras ustedes están aquí como mis alumnos les llamare conforme a su personaje para que se acostumbren, Satine creo que es conveniente comenzar con la voz ¿te molesta eso?"**

Lily negó ligeramente con la cabeza

"**Muy bien Jack ven aquí, igual que Chris"**

Sundory sonrió y se acerco a James "**Ese es usted joven Potter, tú eres Christian"** James avanzo junto con Sundory

"**¡Oh! Vamos a tener un Christian muy guapo"** comento la mujer "**Jack que esperas"**

"**Me llama a mi señora"** dijo Alex ligeramente indignado

"**Naturalmente Jack"**

"**Yo soy el Duque de Monroth, señora mia"** le aclaro el joven arrogantemente

"**Eres Jack Skellintong"** gruño la profesora "**Y si no vienes aquí ahora mismo voy a hacerte bailar zamba con tacones y peto de acero Duke"**

"**Ay, ve que fácil es decir Duke"** dijo Alex acercándose a la profesora

"**No le hagan mucho caso a este chico, tu deberías ser Toulouse-Lautrec, arrogante, loco y bohemio, ¡artistas!"**

"**Me halaga mucho su comentario"** murmuro Alex sonriendo

"**Comenzaran a ensayar la primera parte, cuando Christian se encuentra con los bohemios, ¡Donde están mis bohemios!"**

"**Los bohemios, los bohemios ¡Ah si los bohemios!"** dijo Alex "**Black, Pettigrew, Lantiere Clark y Grisham"** grito Alex

"**¿Quien es Toulouse?"** pregunto la profesora

"**Lantiere, este es Toulouse, trabajara con Vera en el acento, puede lograrlo"** dijo Alex la profesora miro a Kim inspeccionándolo

"**Es demasiado hermoso para ser Toulouse"** dijo la mujer

"**Algo…pero podemos arreglar eso con maquillaje…bueno este es Black el argentino que sufre de narcolepsia"** dijo Alex

"**Ya veo…esa mirada arrogante y llena de despotismo, muy guapo, espero que aprendas a bailar muy bien el tango"**

"**Doctor y Satie no los hemos…acomodado"** dijo Alex "**Me cuesta un poco"**

"**Tu sabrás a quien eliges, quiero verte ya en escena"** le ordeno la profesora "**Los demás Satine les dirá lo que deben hacer"**

--

"**Comenzaremos con Kim, tu entras en escena antes que todos, There was a boy  
A very strange enchanted boy"** comenzó a cantar Alexander

"**Espera…tú vas a dirigirnos"** dijo Sirius molesto

"**Si Black"** dijo Alex lentamente

"**¿Y los profesores?"** pregunto James

"**Pues solo supervisan, nosotros colocamos todo"** dijo Alexander indiferente "**Venga Kim, comienza There…"** Alex observo que el joven comenzaba a platicar con James "**Bueno…aclaremos las cosas"** dijo Alex molesto "**Si lo quieren hacer por la buenas, no seré tirano, seré solo un compañero, uno igual a ustedes"**

"**Estas muy por debajo"** argumento Kim

"**Bien, creo que Higgins lo ara mucho mejor, recuerden que el que los elegí fui yo, quien les puede quitar el puesto soy yo, a mi los profesores me conocen la obra esta en manos de Lily, la profesora Saguer, el profesor Killer y yo, anda vayan con Dumbledore hablen con él haber si me quitan el puesto, porque…su maldito orgullo de ¡Soy perfect and cool! No me deja recibir ¡ayuda! De un "Don nadie""** exclamo Alex "**El problema es que aquí ustedes no tienen idea de los ritmos, las poses y las escenas, no conocen nada de la obra y yo si, y lo mas probables es que no disfrute de hacer este trabajo, ahora o cooperan conmigo o esperan los gritos de Lilian"**

James torció los labios…porque diablos siempre tenía la maldita razón.

"**Vale Kim hazle caso, ¡pero no recibiré ordenes tuyas!"** espeto James

"**Gracias Potter eres muy amable"** murmuro Alex "**Ahora Kim, Theeere wwaas a Boy"** Kim suspiro y comenzó a cantar la letra.

"**Muy bien Kim, pero tendrás que practicar los agudos y la respiración, es muy importante, es la entrada de la obra tienes que ¡sorprender! al publico"** dijo Alexander

"**¿El sale antes que nosotros?"** pregunto James "**¿Qué acaso no es Lilian?"**

Alex parpadeo unos segundos y sonrió "**Es verdad…no conocen la historia, veamos…creo que debemos comenzar por eso, Christian"** dijo Alex señalando a James "**Es un escritor, el mundo estallo en una revolución bohemia, él que residía en Inglaterra va a Francia al barrio de Montmartre para unirse a este movimiento, al llegar encontró, músicos, pintores escritores todos ellos conocidos como "Los hijos de la revolución" así que con ánimos se instalo en un cuarto y comenzó a escribir sobre la libertad, la belleza, la verdad pero sobre todo ¡el amor, solo que había un ligero problema, él nunca había estado enamorado"** dijo Alex con gracia.

"**Suena…cursi"** dijo Sirius

"**El amor es cursi Black"** dijo Alex lentamente

"**¿Y que tiene que ver lo que canta Kim con la historia y los prostíbulos?"** pregunto Peter

"**Ese es solo el inicio de la historia"** dijo Alexander "**Kim inicia con la canción y después Chris, nos explicara"** el chico le extendió un papel a James "**escucha la entonación Potter.**

**El Moulin Rouge, un club nocturno, un salón de baile y burdel, gobernado por Harold Zidler.**

**El mundo estaba envuelto en una revolución bohemia y yo quería ser parte de ella, cerca de Paris estaba el barrio de Montmertre, no era lo que mi padre me dijo un antro del pecado.**

**Era el centro del mundo bohemio, músicos, actores, escritores se les conocía como los hijos de la revolución.**

**Yo no tenia un centavo y había venido a escribir acerca de la verdad, la belleza, la libertad y aquello en lo que creía por encima de todo, el amor.**

**Pero había un problema, yo nunca había estado enamorado.**

**Justo entonces un bailarín argentino inconsciente atravesó mi techo"** dijo Alex señalando a Sirius "**Seguido de un enano vestido de monja"** explico Alex dirigiéndose a Kim

"**¿Cómo te va?"** exclamo Kim "**Mi nombre es Henri Raymond Toulouse Lautrec Montfa, pero podéis llamarme Toulouse"**

"**Aquí es cuando Chris conoce a los Bohemios, que son cuatro, Toulouse el artista, alcohólico diseñador de decorados"** Kim sonrió ligeramente complacido "**Doctor místico inventor enamorado de las explosiones"** señalo a Peter "**Satie excéntrico genio musical y un experimentalista electrónico" **señalo a un joven de ojos negros "**Y el Argentino Inconsciente, un actor que sufre de narcolepsia y es bailarín de tango."** Esta vez se dirigió a Sirius

"**¿Qué es narcolepsia?"** pregunto Sirius

"**Una enfermedad en donde de pronto quedas inconciente"** dijo Alex indiferente

"**¡Voy a ser un enfermo!"** exclamo Sirius indignado

"**Calma Black, tienes un papel fundamental, en el acto de "El Tango de Roxanne" tu llevaras el momento sublime de los celos al ¡máximo! A mi gusto el mejor acto de todos, aprenderás a bailar tango, le explicaras a Chris porque nunca debe enamorarse de un prostituta, al tiempo que lo pierdes y lo confundes en los celos"** el explico Alexander "**Créeme, es ¡magnifica la escena!"**

"**Un segundo, ¡Soy un escritor que se enamora de una prostituta!"** bramo James

"**El Diamante Deslumbrante"** le corrigió Alexander "**La flamante pelirroja Satine, todos los hombres la desean, la tentación mas hermosa, la cortesana mas cotizada del Moulin Rouge, la estrella"**

"**Es decir…Evans es una…prostituta"** murmuro James

"**En la obra si"** dijo Alex divertido "**No pongas esa cara de horror, lo vas a disfrutar"**

"**¿Y porque Chris se va a ponerse celoso?"** pregunto Peter "**El sabe que ella es una prostituta, va a ser de muchos mas"**

"**En teoría Peter, pero…Harold Zidler el dueño del Moulin Rouge, quiere hacer de el Moulin Rouge un teatro y para ello necesita un inversionista, el cual será el Duque"** dijo Alex señalándose así mismo "**El proporcionara el dinero para hacer del Moulin Rouge un teatro, a cambio de los "favores" exclusivos de Satine, así que firman un contrato y Satine le pertenece a él"** dijo Alexander "**En teoría"**

"**Pero Satine quiere a Chris"** dijo James

Alex sonrió "**Los Bohemios ven en Chris un gran talento, así que van al Moulin Rouge con la idea de presentar a Chris a Satine para que acepten su obra, llamada "Espectáculo Espectacular" no me miren así, yo no le puse el nombre, en esa misma noche también llevan al Duque, por culpa de Toulouse Satine confunde al Duque con Chris, y lo lleva a sus habitaciones privadas, en donde ella quiere convencerlo de que invierta en el Moulin Rouge y él de que acepte su obra.**

**Él le dice cosas bellas, la enamora con sus palabras, rápidamente Satine se decepciona y alarma cuando se entera que él es…un pobre escritor y no el Duque, así que"** Alexander rió ligeramente "**Lo siento es una escena bastante cómica, cuando el Duque entra estando Chris oculto naturalmente y Satine sobre actúa su acto, no Black, no sucede lo que estas pensando, supongo que a Satine le molesta o incomoda la presencia de Chris, así que se las arregla para sacar al Duque quedándose sola con Chris nuevamente, toda va bien hasta que ella se desmaya y Chris como buen caballero ingles la acuesta en la cama, pero en ese instante entra de nuevo el Duque, y entonces ella lo presenta al Duque como el escritor de la obra que presentaran, entran los bohemios quienes…rondaban el lugar para saber como iba con Satine, y de esa manera Chris consigue estar cerca de Satine y convencerla de ser amantes, su romance crece tras bambalinas y material de utilería, pero Chris…suelta un poco la lengua en un ensayo y entonces Satine para arreglarlo dormirá con el Duque, es donde entras tu Black con un tango magnifico"** termino Alex "**Es en teoría la trama"**

"**¿Y que sucede después?"** preguntaron los jóvenes

"**Tendrán que ensayarlo para saberlo"** dijo Alex "**Con música sientes mas la obra"**

--

"**Arriba James necesitamos de tus dotes"** dijo Sirius

"**Lárgate Black"** gruño James cubriéndose la cara con una almohada

"**¿Será Potter quien rompa la tradición de la novatada?"** pregunto Remus

"**Tengo sueño, estoy de mal humor ¡Y me siento mal!"** exclamo el chico

"**¿Te dio batalla Evans hermano?" **pregunto Sirius con sarcasmo

"**¡.¡Me hizo cantar hasta que reventara!.!"** gruño James molesto

"**Se llama entrenamiento"** dijo Remus lentamente

"**No hables de eso creo que no sentiré las piernas nunca mas"** dijo Sirius sentándose a los pies de la cama de James

"**Vas a ser el Rey del tango"** dijo James juguetonamente

"**No es tan difícil James"** dijo Peter

"**Tu solo sales en un par de ocasiones"** se quejo James

"**No seas tan cruel, y creo que exageras"**

"**Hoy no voy a ensayar"** dijo James molesto

"**Puedes esperarte que Evans te cuelgue de una soga y te haga cantar en Si"** dijo Remus

"**Puede volverse todo el mundo loco me da igual"** dijo James "**Pueden parar el ensayo por un día"**

"**Me temo James que El Show debe continuar"** dijo Remus altivamente

"**Cálmate Harold Zidler"**

"**Denme…cinco minutos"** murmuro James debajo de la almohada

Sirius suspiro James no se levantaría ni dentro de cinco minutos ni dentro de cinco horas, cuando se rehusaba de manera tan determinante significaba que hasta que se le pasara el berrinche lo aria.

Fue hasta el comedor a desayunar un poco, encontrándose con jovencitas que le sonreían galantemente, que se sonrojaba o casi de desmayaban al verlo pasar, recordaba aquello viejos tiempos en los que solo chicas de su año lo hacían algunas veces, pero nunca de los años mas avanzados, cuando no le interesaba tener un club de fans, si no amigos y aventuras que contar, viejos tiempos cuando la fama de merodeador apenas comenzaba a brillar.

Guiado por Remus fueron hasta Herbológia en donde la ausencia de James se noto claramente, y es que el tema que estaban viendo atraería a James notablemente y daba pie a lanzar comentarios picaros y descarados, pero…no estaba y Remus era demasiado serio para hacerlo.

Plantas afrodisíacas, la base para los filtros de amor como "Amortisema" en esencia no eran dañinas y producían efectos sutiles en las personas poco duraderos a lo mas que llegaban eran a las tres o cuatro horas y eso ingestando cantidades exorbitantes, aunque claramente a Sirius le parecía mas que suficiente, tampoco tenían el efecto tan potente para obsesionar a la victima de determinada persona, pero si se hacia una buena mezcla se lograba un ligero efecto, el pequeño problema era que la victima al beber la sustancia la primer esencia que oliera del sexo opuesto, era de lo cual se "enamoraría" lo cual las hacían armas muy peligrosas y poco efectivas ya que podía tener miles de probabilidades, la mayoría de dichas plantas eran dulces o de sabor agradable, era una lastima que Madame Sprout les prohibiera determinantemente probarlas.

Su trabajo fue reconocerlas, recolectarlas limpiarlas y dejarlas listas para ser utilizadas para los de séptimo grado, bajo un estricto control de Madame Sprout aunque…Sirius no dudaba en que alguien sacara productos ilegales y él no quiso ser la excepción.

Salio del comedor y tomo el primer pasillo medianamente vació

"**Es raro verte sin tu "hermano""** dijo una áspera voz

"**Creí que no me hablabas"**

"**Eres la deshonra de la familia"** dijo Regulus

"**Fantástico"** dijo Sirius alegremente "**Así la vieja urraca escarmentara un poco"**

"**Lo hacia por tu bien"**

"**Claro, seguro que si me mataba lo hacia por mi bien"** ironizo Sirius

"**Antes muerto que deshonrado"** afirmo arrogantemente su hermano menor

Sirius chasqueo la lengua, no entendía como podían ser familia "**Me da igual la familia"**

"**Pero "ese" no"** protesto Regulus

"**James es mi hermano, tengo que preocuparme por él, es natural"** trato de explicarle

"**Él no es tú hermano, ¡Yo lo era! Y nunca te preocupaste por mi"** exclamo Regulus

"**Tienes a esa cosa que llamas madre para protegerte, además…tú nunca compartiste mis ideas, ni el vaso de agua"** dijo Sirius tranquilamente

"**Porque son erróneas, te llevaran a la perdición"** afirmo Regulus

"**Antes traicionar a mi familia que a mi mismo, nunca creí en la pureza de un linaje, porque no veo la diferencia, somos iguales, amamos y odiamos con la misma intensidad, nuestra sangre esta hecha de la misma materia"** dijo Sirius

"**Solo sabes decir blasfemias, comparar a los Black con los sangre sucia"** dijo Regulus molesto "**Terminaras mal, si sigues con "ese" tipo, su familia…"**

"**No te atrevas a hablar mal de los Potter, no en mi presencia, si no quieres terminar con tres o cuatro maleficios"** dijo Sirius apuntándole con la varita

"**Te atreves a defender a "esos" como nunca lo hiciste con tu familia"**

"**Son MI familia"** dijo Sirius firmemente

"**¡Eres un Black! Tienes un padre de alto rango, una madre ejemplar y un hermano"**

"**Tengo un padre si, trabaja como Jefe de Cooperación internacional, una madre que gusta de ir a tomar té todas las tardes con sus amigas de pociones y ajedrez, por las noches me da meriendas con las mejores confiterías del mundo, una abuelita con la legua muy afilada y de quien herede mi narcisismo y arrogancia, miles de tíos que me faltan los dedos para contarlos y sobre todo, un hermano muy parecido a mi, arrogante, travieso, mal humorado, buen cantante, un merodeador, un líder nato, excelente jugador de quidditch, enamorado empedernido de una pelirroja, aunque…un poco mimado"** comento Sirius sonriendo ampliamente

Regulus soltó un resoplido de enojo "**¡Vete al demonio con tu maldito hermano!"**

Sirius le observo alejarse lentamente, nunca había entendido aquella, rara…manía a James, desde que Sirius había vuelto de su primer año en Hogwarts y antes de que le enviaran a aquella cárcel, Regulus pareció cogerle odio a James, Sirius solo lo había mencionado delante de él apenas unas dos veces.

Quizás fueran celos, aunque Sirius lo dudaba, él y Regulus nunca habían sido hermanos verdaderos, llevaban el mismo apellido, vivían en la misma casa y tenían rasgos similares, pero nada mas, nunca hubo verdadera comunicación, solo un dialogo raro a base de gruñidos y gemidos, no en definitiva no eran hermanos, James por el contrario, era casi su gemelo, se entendían de maravilla, a pesar de no ser de la misma familia tenían un lazo mágico que los unía, quizás fuese que James se apego a Sirius por aquel incidente con su hermano verdadero, quizás es que Sirius encontró en James el hermano perdido, o tal vez el haber pasado muchas horas juntos en detención, en clases, en el dormitorio, tener las mismas ideas descabelladas, ser tan imprudentes o quizás una mezcla de todas las cosas, no Regulus y James eran completamente diferentes, Sirius sonrió ligeramente tal vez se parecieran en algo, y es que los dos eran exageradamente consentidos.

"**He´s your guy when stocks are high, but beware when they start to descend"** canto una voz

Sirius miro a su alrededor, la joven menos femenina de las Damon girls, Mia Heamleigh

"**Cantas horrible"** se quejo Sirius

"**Nadie a pedido tu opinión Black"** gruño la chica "**¿Dónde esta tu cuadrilla de pandilleros?"**

"**Merodeadores"** le corrigió Sirius

"**¿Acaso hay diferencia? Son pandilleros"** dijo Mia firmemente

"**Somos gente con clase y estatus, el sueño de toda chica"** exclamo Sirius

"**Seguro, eres de la misma calaña que todos ellos, alimañas ponzoñosas"**

"**¿Nos estas insultando?"** espeto Sirius

"**No Black, les estoy halagando por lo guapos que son, ¡Obvio que les estoy insultando! Son una bola de patanes sobre todo ese Potter, se cree tan…importante cuando solo es un cerdo rastrero y…"** dijo Mia

"**No te gustara lo que te voy hacer así que no hables así de James"** gruño Sirius

Mia suspiro "**A veces me gustaría tener esa afinidad tan ciega que se tienen"**

Sirius frunció el ceño ¿A que se refería con ello? "**Ustedes son…"** Sirius medito sus palabras, ¿unidas? Siempre estaban en busca de a quien echarle la pelota, ¿graciosas? Todas eran ariscas, acidas, venenosas y solo sabían morder, aun entre ellas "**Valientes"**

"**Fue la primer palabra que se ocurrió"** bromeo Mia "**No somos mas que un grupo que se desmorona lentamente"**

Sirius miro a la joven desconcertado y asombrado, jamás había hablado con tanta suavidad en sus palabras, ni con aquel timbre de derrota.

"**Creo que…se aprecian, pero son de personalidades tan…distintas que es inevitable tener roces"** comento Sirius

"**Todos los amigos tienen discusiones y peleas, lo se, pero…no como estas, estoy cansada de ser la mala o la mediadora"** dijo Mia

"**Deben limar asperezas, hablarse de frente, si son verdaderas amigas lo superaran"**

"**¿Alguna vez has peleando con tus amigos por mujeres? No me refiero a las zorras con las que te metes en la cama una vez y después abandonas, si no…verdaderas mujeres"** pregunto Mia

"**Mmm, una vez"** dijo Sirius seriamente "**James se encariño de una joven"** dijo Sirius "**Yo…nuestras relaciones son tan diversas que cuando nos enteramos que nos hemos liado con la misma chica suele ser después de la relación, algunas veces es el mismo tiempo, pero…como son pañuelos desechables nos da igual, nuestros rolletes son única y exclusivamente problema de cada uno, por lo general desconocemos los líos del otro"**

"**Creí que conocías a todas las novias de Potter"** dijo Mia desconcertada

"**Bueno las "oficiales" si, los…polvos o tentempiés no siempre"** dijo Sirius

"**Si Potter se encariño de una joven, ¿no debió de ser oficial?"** pregunto Mia

"**Pero esta chica era…un caso especial, no era una cualquiera, no en ese momento"** le explico Sirius "**Para mi fue algo mas que un tentempié"**

"**El gran Black no tiene novias, él es de todas"** apunto Mia y Sirius sonrió complacido.

"**Cuando pensamos en ella como algo mas que un rollete, decidimos anunciarlo ante todos"** dijo Sirius lentamente

"**Y el teatrito se le acabo, el encanto termino"** comento Mia

"**Lo peor no fue descubrir que James y yo nos liamos con la misma chica y sentimos por ella un poco mas que…deseo, si no descubrir que fuimos los cuatro"** dijo Sirius

"**Una fichita"** afirmo Mia

"**Si, una fichita, James se aferro a un vaga ilusión durante un tiempo, creyó poder cambiarla, pero…después de sus mejores amigos fue tras otro y otro y otro y muchos otros mas"** dijo Sirius

"**¿Y tu?"**

"**Yo también pero era diferente, yo no la quería como mi novia, sino…como algo"**

"**Alguien con quien estar, pero sin ataduras"** dijo Mia

"**Si, en general"** acepto Sirius

"**Pero James discutió contigo y…"** intuyo Mia

"**Me entere de sus otros líos de ella, le dije a James la verdad, intento negar la verdad"**

"**Pero al final la amistad triunfo"** finalizo Mia

"**Si"** dijo Sirius encogiéndose de hombros "**También se debe a que…encontró otra obsesión"**

"**Un clavo saca otro clavo…lógico de Potter"**

"**Y supongo que así sucederá con ustedes"** dijo Sirius

"**No lo creo, en tu historia la chica no le correspondía"** dijo Mia lentamente "**En este caso…creo que hay sentimiento reciproco"**

Sirius miro a Mia con profundidad, ¿Acaso hablaba de Sita-James-Lily?

"**No me mires como si desconocieras las historia"** murmuro Mia ligeramente molesta "**Evans es todo un caso cierto, pero la conozco si no quisiera a Potter no tontearía con él cuando se le antoja o pierde los estribos y a Potter se le a convertido en un juego adicto el perseguir a Evans, lo mas normal es que cuando tenga lo que desee lo olvide pero…"**

"**¿Pero?"** pregunto Sirius

"**Piénsalo Black, Potter esta rayando en la obsesión, una maniaca obsesión adictiva a Evans, ¿Sabes lo que aquello puede crear?"** le explico Mia

"**¿Un bebe?"** respondió Sirius

"**Eso seria una consecuencia, Potter alucina con meterse en la cama con Evans, y probablemente lo consiga pero ¿Qué sucedería si después de eso quiere mas?"** pregunto Mia

"**¿Qué mas puede pedir?"** pregunto Sirius

"**El corazón, el alma, la vida de Evans"** soltó Mia

"**James no es un asesino"** dijo Sirius

"**No en el plano terrenal, no la lastimaría físicamente, pero Evans es una estúpida sentimentalista que espera al príncipe azul en su caballo blanco y James es un materialista obsesionado con poseer cosas, tener fama fortuna, ser el centro del mundo, Evans seria su trofeo mayor, sobre todo ahora con la gran bocota de Alexander"**

"**James no es un monstruo"** protesto Sirius

"**¿Es capaz de amar a Evans con tal intensidad que sea capaz de desgarrar su orgullo por ella?"** le pregunto Mia firmemente "**Evans, es orgullosa si pero…no es una mujer que debas encerrar, no es el tipo de chica que deba de estar con Potter, él solo quiere pasearla y decir, ¡He ganado, es mia y de nadie mas! Evans es como el viento, como el agua, la mataría si le hace eso"**

"**¿Y vas a decirme que Sita si es la mujer perfecta para James?"**

"**Sita…Sita es una mujer común y corriente, quizás mas corriente que común, Potter necesita de una mujer vacía como un mueble, para que la pueda pasear o inteligente pero amante del oro, no una chica que le gusta naturaleza y sea demasiado sentimentalista"**

"**Conozco a James mejor que tú se que ante ustedes tenemos fama de huecos calenturientos, pero James es capaz de amar"** dijo Sirius "**Protegería con su vida a sus familiares y amigos"**

"**Le es fiel a su perro y sus amigos, nada mas, porque a las mujeres…¡ja! Sabes que tengo razón solo quiere a Evans para su colección, para que sea su "Diamante Deslumbrante" pero eso la convertiría en carbón"**

Por segunda ocasión Sirius observo a alguien desvanecerse dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos, ¿seria todo aquello cierto?

--

La noche resplandecía en el techo de gran comedor la Luna en su precioso cuarto creciente iluminaba las mesas, hacia poco que había terminado de diseñar los vestuarios de los Bohemios y quería mostrárselos a Lily para que diera su aprobación, la busco con la mirada fugazmente, no fue difícil encontrarla, ella estaba en la punta mas alejada del gran comedor discutiendo con Alexander como de costumbre, avanzo rápidamente ignorando a Sirius que le llamaba siendo abrazado por dos jóvenes mas grandes que él.

"**Prueba que tus palabras son ciertas"** dijo Alex firmemente

Sita giro la copa que tenia entre las manos ligeramente, lucia nerviosa.

"**Bebo de mi amiga, porque confió plenamente en ella"** dijo Lily tomando la copa de Sita

"**Siento interrumpir sus típicos actos de dramatismo, pero Lily aquí están los trajes de los bohemios"** dijo Torrence mostrándole unos diseños.

"**Wow…muy parecidos a los de la obra Torrence"** dijo Lily sonriendo

"**Dime Little Torry, ¿Confías en tu amigo?"** pregunto Alex

"**Por supuesto que lo hago"** dijo Torrence firmemente

"**Anda bebe de la copa"** dijo Alex tomando la copa de Vera

"**No…mejor"** dijo Mia deteniendo a Alex "**Has que uno de tus nuevos amigos beba de esta copa"**

Alexander sonrió, siempre con la cabeza llena de ideas maquiavélicas.

Torrence parpadeo molesta, ¿Qué tramaban todo ellos? Miro a Lily que sonreía dulcemente con una copa en sus manos.

"**No necesito probar nada creo en mi amigo, y hasta en mi enemigo"** confirmo la joven

"**Tú pero ¿Qué tal ellos?"** dijo Vera señalando a los merodeadores

"**¿Tanto miedo les tienen?"** pregunto Torrence

Hubo un silencio incomodo en el lugar

"**Muy bien"** dijo Torrence tomando la copa que Alex le extendía, avanzo en dirección a los merodeadores seguida de todo el sequito de demonios "**Confió en ellos, como ellos confían en mi"** declaro la joven dejando la copa enfrente de Remus y tomando la de él "**¿Qué se traen entre manos esta vez?"** pregunto James molesto

"**Tenemos un dilema de amistad, Potter, Hay una tierna costumbre árabe que hace eternamente amigos a los que han comido el pan y la sala juntos bajo el mismo techo, así que…esto no es sal ni pan, pero lleva el mismo significado, si Torrence cree en ustedes no tendrá problemas en beber de la copa y si el sentimiento es reciproco Lupin no tendrá porque dudar"** les explico Alexander lentamente

Torrence sonrió ligeramente y bebió la copa de Remus, el chico tomo la copa se la coloco en los labios y…

"**Era la copa de Vera"** dijo Sita maliciosamente

Gato encerrado pensó Remus inmediatamente, pero la mano de Torrence le detuvo "**Yo confió en Vera, y Remus confiara en mí"** El joven licántropo no tuvo otra opción que beber, la bebida sabia ligeramente salada

"**¿Contento?"** pregunto Remus

"**Mia"** dijo Alex mirando a la chica

"**¿No te pareció un poco salada la bebida Lupin?"** pregunto Mia triunfante

Remus miro a la joven firmemente "**Remus confió en mi y yo en Vera, aquí la traidora es Vera"** dijo Torrence inmediatamente

"**A mi no me miréis así, fue jugarreta de Mia"** dijo Vera firmemente

"**Maldito escorpión venenoso"** clamo Torrence

"**Era entre nostras"**

"**¡Necio pensamiento decir triste espectáculo!"** exclamo Alexander

"**Señor os agradezco no comenzar con sus versos delirantes y sus sarcasmos enigmáticos"** dijo Lily firmemente

"**Callos los dos, me tienen hasta la coronilla de Shakespeare"** les detuvo Vera "**Oh juro por la lu.."**

"**No jures por la luna, por la inconstante luna, que cada mes cambia al girar en su orbita, no sea que tu pacto resulte tan variable"** le advirtió Alexander

"**No me toques las narices"** gruño Vera

"**¡No jures en modo alguno; o si quieres, jura por tu graciosa persona"** canturreo el joven

"**Lilian"** gruño Vera

"**Bien; no jures. Aunque eres mi alegría, no me alegra el pacto de esta noche: es demasiado brusco, demasiado temerario, demasiado repentino, demasiado semejante al relámpago que se extingue antes de que podamos decir ¡El relámpago! Cariño buenas noches, este capullo de amor, madurado por el halito ardiente del estío, tal vez se haya convertido en flor galana cuando volvamos a vernos. ¡Buenas noches! . ¡Buenas noches! .¡Tan dulce reposo y sosiego alcance tu corazón como el que alienta dentro de mi pecho!"** recito Lily emotivamente

"**¡Oh! . ¿Quieres dejarme así, tan poco satisfecho?"** se quejo Alex

"**¡Buscarse otro momento para recitarse sus maldito versos de amor!"** clamo Mia asqueada

"**Dale…es que a ti la poesía se te da como la cocina"** murmuro Alex "**¡Nefasta!"**

"**Es que a mi me da asco tu maldito jugueteo con la cursilería"**

"**Pero nos desviamos del tema, y por tanto dadas las circunstancias gano yo"** dijo Alexander

"**No, era un truco sucio de Mia, vale pero yo aseguro que esta copa no tiene nada, bebo de mi enemigo para mostrar mi confianza"** dijo Lily firmemente

Lily se acerco a la copa de James.

"**Un momento querida dama, a mismo pacto, mismas circunstancias"** dijo Alexander "**Bebe da la copa del amigo de tu enemigo"**

Sita tomo la copa de Sirius poniéndola delante de James con ligero aire triunfal, después de eso Lily intercambio su copa por la de James, tomo la bebida y la tomo hasta el fondo.

"**La pregunta es, ¿Beberá el buen hidalgo de la infame enemiga?"** dijo Alex con sorna

James miro a su alrededor, locos completamente locos, suponía que seguirles el juego no causaría daño, tomo la copa de oro y con los ojos cerrados bebió hasta el final, era dulce, extremadamente dulce.

"**¡Perdiste, perdiste!"** canturrearon Vera y Mia

"**Mañana lo sabremos"** dijo Alex indiferente

Cada uno tomo su propio camino.

"**No me cabe la menor duda de que todos son unos dementes, venir a molestar por un dilema entre ellos"** gruño Remus

"**¿Te sientes bien Remus?"** pregunto Sirius

"**Si, supongo que solo era…maldita sea"** murmuro el joven "**Iré a ver a Madame Pomfrey"**

"**Será mejor que tu también fueras James, no vaya a ser que la copa tuviera algo"** dijo Sirius

James asintió, aunque se sentía perfectamente bien.

Remus y James caminaron hasta el final del comedor en silencio.

"**Por cierto ¿no te dijo nada Evans de que faltaste al ensayo?"** pregunto Remus

"**Me grito, como de costumbre pero fue todo"** dijo James indiferente "**De cualquier forma no puede hacerme nada, soy el capitán de Quidditch y puedo tomarme el tiempo que necesite para ordenar mis ideas"**

"**¿Qué tal los entrenamiento?"** pregunto Remus

"**Lo normal"**

"**¿Y Sita?"** pregunto Remus

"**Oh, igual de zorra, pero no es mi problema"**

"**¿No es tu problema? Puede afectar al equipo"** dijo Remus

"**Estando en el campo es una valiosa jugadora, fuera del campo es la misma arrastrada de siempre"** le explico James

"**No lo se en el quidditch pueden darse muchas situaciones"** comento Remus

"**Ella es golpeadora, por tanto no tengo porque tener contacto con ella, tal vez si fuera cazadora"** dijo James "**¿Porque tanto interés en ella?"**

"**No me mires así James, no quiero a Sita, únicamente he pensado en las palabras de Torrence"** dijo Remus "**Ella es sumamente peligrosa para….todos"**

"**Quizás"** dijo James llevándose una mano a la cabeza "**Pero es buena y no la puedo desperdiciar, ahora…hace mucho calor ¿no crees?"**

"**Lo normal"** dijo Remus indiferente "**Espero que sepas controlarte con Sita"**

James miro seriamente a Remus "**Ella no me agrada, en lo mas mínimo…es únicamente mi jugadora"**

"**¡Capitán!"** grito la voz de una joven a sus espaldas

"**¿Qué quieres Heaney?"** pregunto James

"**Stuart va a tener problemas para practicas mañana, puesto que…el también esta en la obra y…creo que mañana practicaran el momento del Can-Can todos juntos"**

"**Es verdad James, solo practicaremos las "Perritas del diamante", los chicos que irán vestidos de elegantes caballero y obviamente yo"** dijo Remus

"**Oh ok, que no se presente, esta bien"** dijo James indiferente

"**Y yo…pues, soy"**

"**Nini"** dijo Remus

"**Ok, nos veremos el fin de semana"**

"**Lily quiere que…practiquen sales con ella en la mayoría de las escenas y no han practicado nada ustedes dos"** dijo Sita

"**En ese caso…adelántate Remus"** dijo James, Remus iba a negarse pero James le miro seriamente como diciendo ¿Acaso no me tienes confianza?

"**Practicaran las tácticas que ya hemos planeado"** dijo James lentamente

"**Yo no se"** dijo Sita lentamente

"**Pero los demás si, Sirius te ayudara o Erick, o Colin o Stuart o Philip"** dijo James seriamente "**Iré a hablar con ellos ahora"**

"**Te acompaño, no tengo nada que hacer"** dijo Sita

"**No, quizás tenga que ir a buscarlo a lugares en los que únicamente entran los SEPC"** dijo James evadiéndola

"**Oh, en ese caso"**

"**Que descanses Heaney"** dijo James abriéndose la capa

"**¿Te sientes bien?"** pregunto Sita

"**¿Por qué no habría?"** respondió James

"**Has bebido de la copa de Lily, ella es una…excelente actriz"** dijo Sita maliciosamente

"**Con mas razón debería sentirme bien"** dijo James firmemente antes de dar media vuelta y alejarse de Sita lo mas rápido posible.

Se desabotono los dos primeros botones de su camisa, hacia demasiado calor, camino entre los alumnos que se paseaban por los pasillos, sus lentes se le resbalaron hasta la punta de la nariz, se los acomodo nuevamente pero una vez mas se le resbalaron, el joven se paso una mano por la cara, estaba sudando, tenia que llegar a la enfermería antes de que empeorara, tan tonto…tan confiando, si ya sabia que Evans le odiaba, giro sobre sus pasos lentamente, una joven se escondió repentinamente, Sita, no la podría confundir ni aunque estuviera apunto de caer en un coma etílico.

Tomo el pasillo que tenia a su izquierda, avanzo por este hasta que doblaba a la derecha, después izquierda y finalmente izquierda nuevamente, era pasillos completamente vacíos, escuchaba perfectamente el resonar de los pasos de ella, seria fácil evadirla, se adentro por un pasillo diminuto, desvaneciéndose tras un pasadizo que solo los merodeadores conocían, bajo por la escalera hasta dar con el centro del edificio en donde todas las escaleras se conectaba, tomo la mas cerca para ir al primer piso y asistir así a la enfermería pero en medio de su bajada, la caprichosa escalera descendió hasta la planta baja, sin muchos ánimos tuvo que consentir bajar hasta la planta baja, la ropa comenzaba a sofocarle terriblemente, ¿Qué tipo de broma era esa? . ¿Acaso Evans deseaba verlo andar en pelotas por todo el colegio o que?

Le costaba respirar de lo caliente que se sentía, entro en el primer baño que encontró, por suerte no había nadie, abrió los grifos de agua refrescándose un poco, tenia que hacerse bajar la temperatura a como diera lugar, metió la cabeza debajo del grifo sintiendo escalofríos recorrerle la cabeza, la puerta se abrió repentinamente, alzo la cabeza.

Un manchan rojo se abalanzo sobre los grifos abriendo uno y mojándose la cara, cuando esta alzo la cara la miro desconcertado

"**Oh lo lamento…pensé que, era el servicio de chicas"** dijo la pelirroja alejándose de él

"**¡No Evans!"** dijo James tomándola por la manga "**¿Qué me hiciste?"**

"**¿Qué?"** pregunto Lily desconcertada

"**¡Te estoy preguntando ¿Qué tenia la endemoniada copa?.!"** Grito James

"**¡Tu dímelo!"** grito Lily molesta tratando de escapar

Los dos se miraron fijamente, tan confundidos, tan ¿asustados?

Sus ojos verdes tan abiertos, sus abundantes pestañas negras coronándole, su respiración tan agitada, gotas de agua resbalaban por su rostro adentrándose en su ropa, sus vestiduras mal puestas.

Antes de que pudiera preverlo él se abalanzo sobre ella, quedando entre la pared y él, no tenia ninguna oportunidad en su contra, era demasiado fuerte para ella, demasiado ágil, demasiado… ¿para que hacer la guerra? Si se puede hacer el amor, quizás ella fue la que comenzó, apostaba su vida a que él no se lo esperaba, pero tampoco se negó, se entrego, se entrego ciegamente al momento y al acto.

La temperatura de su cuerpo lucio tranquilizarse, ya no tenia aquellos bochornos tan terribles, dejándose llevar por el deseo, la lujuria y la concupiscencia se dispuso a gozar del hecho.

Las manos de él se colocaron en su nuca, sostenía su cabeza con tan fuerza y brutalidad que apenas si le daba tiempo de tomar un poco de aire cada vez que él terminaba y es que sus besos sabían bien, no había duda de ello, pero por muy bien que supieran el joven lo que quería era ¡asfixiarla! Cernió sus manos al pecho del chico para que le diera tiempo de respirar cuando la puerta se abrió repentinamente.

"**Lo…la…mento"** dijo la chica de segundo año completamente roja

Lily escondió el rostro en el cuello de James, era una situación sumamente embarazosa, fue el joven el que articulo un par de palabras que Lily no entendió, no supo como pero de pronto se encontró fuera del baño caminando por los pasillos de la mano de James, ambas jóvenes iban perdidos en sus propios pensamientos hasta que sus miradas se cruzaron y les dio un ataque de risa.

De nuevo se encontró en aquella situación que parecía ya la posición favorita de James ella contra la pared mientras él la acosaba insistentemente con sus labios recorriéndola por doquier, únicamente que esta vez el lugar era un pasillo poco frecuentado excepto en horas de clases, sus ferviente manos se adentraron por debajo de la camisa del chico, la temperatura de su cuerpo estaba a punto de ebullición.

La tenia justo donde quería, frente a si, completamente desarmada y dispuesta a llegar hasta el fondo, y quizás aquello era la sensación desconcertante o el hecho que minutos atrás se sentía morir de calor por dentro, pero ahora no, no es que se quejara pero ella nunca aceptaría estar con él de esa forma de manera tan sencilla, pero el punto era que estaban y llegarían tan lejos como se pudiera.

--

La aurora, claridad y luz sonrosada que precede inmediatamente a la salida del sol, en teoría la aurora anuncia el inicio de un nuevo día, debería ser algo que asombre a un joven, que le agrade, aunque…¿Te gustaría ver la aurora de un día fatídico? O quizás ver aparecer la aurora de tu último día en esta tierra, apuesto que no, apuesto que darías todo lo que tuvieras a tu alcance para detenerlo, para que nunca avanzara.

Abrió la ventana de su cuarto como todas las mañana, el frió matinal entro en el lugar y escucho como su compañero de cuarto se removía entre sus mantas, fue una decisión difícil de tomar, ¿Sirius o James? Así que primero fue por Peter, quien medio adormilado salio del cuarto directo a las duchas comunes, giro sobre sus talones y Sundory le dio los buenos días suavemente precipitándose a la puerta, suponía que iría a ver a sus amigas o algo similar…era alguien imprevisible, dada la cercanía y de que su "majestad" no estaba resentido por un "berrinche" fue a despertarlo.

"**Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que tengas un poco de pudor"** se quejo Remus

"**Remus yo siempre duermo desnudo"** fueron los buenos días de Sirius que se envolvió en las sabanas y fue al baño.

El licántropo suspiro pesadamente, ya conocía de sobra la respuesta, pero la perseverancia tenia sus meritos, se acerco a la cama en donde el "Líder" dormía, se preguntaba la mejor manera de despertarlo no quería agrandar el "berrinche" de su amigo, como precaución tomo su varita y alzo lentamente los doseles de la cama.

"**Remus has tomado mi shampoo para el ca…"** Sirius miro con el ceño fruncido a Remus, ¿Qué observaba en la cama de James? Además de James dormido "**Remus…James podría tachar eso de intento de violación, te calificara como gay y con lo homofóbico que es"** dijo Sirius avanzando hacia Remus "**No se que le encuentres de interesaaaaaahhhh"** Sirius y Remus se miraron fijamente "**¿Mis ojos ven lo mismo que tú?"**

"**Eso…quiero creer"** dijo Remus entrecortadamente

James parecía dormir placidamente con un brazo fuera de la cama, lucia no llevar prenda puesta, Lilian descansaba en el pecho de James rodeaba por un brazo de este tampoco lucia llevar prenda, únicamente las sabanas que tenia enroscadas en su cuerpo.

"**Ya se los pellizcamos si se levantan y quieren matarnos es verdad"** dijo Sirius firmemente acercándose a James

"**No se quien de los dos resulte mas peligroso levantado de manera tan brusca"** dijo Remus

"**Ahora lo descubriremos"** dijo Sirius alargando el brazo, tomo el cachete de James y lo apretó fuertemente, sin embargo este no se movió, frunció el ceño, James no era de los que tenían el sueño pesado, le puso la mano en la frente, su rostro palideció, paso a poner la mano en frente de la pelirroja y sus nervios se destrozaron "**¡Él esta hirviendo y ella esta completamente helada!"**

"**¡.¿Qué?.!"** exclamo Remus sin comprender

Lo siguiente fue Sirius vistiéndose lo mas rápido posible, Remus envolvió lo mejor que pudo a Lilian con las sabanas de la cama de James, Sirius no mentía ella estaba tan fría como hielo, la tomo en brazos y salio corriendo delante de Sirius que cargaba un James inconciente, Madame Pomfrey atendió rápidamente a los jóvenes.

"**¿Tienen idea de lo que consumieron?"** pregunto Pompy

"**No, solo…"** dijo Sirius rascándose la cabeza "**¿Están muy, muy mal?"**

"**Ninguno de los dos reacciona a ningún estimulo"** respondió Madame Pomfrey

"**Anoche…James ceno lo normal, patatas, pollo, pastel de carne, ensalada, fideos, arroz, helado, durazno en almíbar, gelatina y un poco de pastel de zarzamora"** recito Remus

"**¿Y ella?"** pregunto Madame Pomfrey señalando a Lily

"**Ni idea"** dijo Sirius

"**¿No tuvieron ninguna discusión?"** pregunto la enfermera

"**No en lo absoluto…de hecho estaban muy…amigables"** dijo Sirius

"**Lo primero que hay que hacer es devolverse sus temperatura normal, joven Lupin vaya por unos trapos un balde de agua al tiempo, me ayudara a bajarle la temperatura al señor Potter y usted señor Black vaya por las compañeras de Lily, necesito saber si consumió algo extraño"** les ordeno Madame Pomfrey

Sirius salio de la enfermería rápidamente tenia que ir a…a…¿A dónde tenia que ir? . ¿Quién era la mas indicada? . ¿Mia, Sita? No ellas dos no estaban tan apegadas a Evans, ¿Torrence? Estuvo con Remus la mayor parte de la noche, ¿Vera? No, no…¿Sundory? . ¡OH! Que decisión tan mas difícil, tenia que ser alguien, cercano a Lily y que anoche estuviera con ella, piensa, piensa Black…¿Quién?

"**Señor Lupin coloque las frazadas de agua sobre el pecho de su amigo, así como en la frente, ande desee prisa"**

Remus obedeció, la temperatura de James era ligeramente alarmante, estaba como a 40°C, sin embargo respiraba tranquilamente y no se quejaba, ni sudaba lo natural para aquella temperatura.

"**Recuerde señor Lupin, algo anormal en la cena de su amigo"** dijo Madame Pomfrey que revisaba a Lily

Remus, medito aquello mientras terminaba de colocarle las mantas húmedas a James, había cenado…lo normal, platicaron con chicas que estaban a su alrededor y después…después…¡Lilian! El juego de copas, pero…si Lilian le había dado algo raro de beber a James ¿Por qué ella también estaba mal?

"**Bebió jugo de calabaza o…algo así"** dijo Remus

"**Solo el bebió de eso"** pregunto Pompy

"**Si"**

"**Esta chica tiene el pulso débil, apenas si respira, su temperatura es sumamente inferior, como un muerto, pero su corazón late sin ningún problema"**

Remus miro a Madame Pomfrey si ella no sabia lo que tenían ¿Quién podría saberlo?

La puerta se abrió repentinamente

"**¡Patito! Háblame, insúltame"** grito un joven melodramáticamente

"**Señor Fontela guarde la compostura"**

"**¿Qué tiene?"** pregunto Alex seriamente

"**No lo sabemos, dado que no tuvo una discusión con nadie concluyo que ingirió alguna sustancia extraña, ¿Qué ceno la señorita la noche anterior?"**

"**Nada"** contesto Alex "**No probo bocado, cuando mini-toy se estresa suele vivir de agua únicamente, estaba tratando de convencerla de que comiera algo pero…en ese momento llego Sita junto con Mia…comenzamos una discusión sin sentido, y después se fue de la mesa alegando que tenia tareas que hacer"**

"**¿Entonces no tomo nada?"** pregunto Madame Pomfrey desconcertada

"**No…solo…un vaso de ¿jugo?"** comento Alex

"**¿Era en verdad jugo?"** pregunto Madame Pomfrey

"**¡Que diablos voy a saber! Pregúnteselo a los elfos domésticos"** gruño Alex

Remus y Sirius captaron las intensiones de Alexander, estaban todos envueltos en un gran lió, la enfermera se ofendió y salio del lugar alegando buscar a Minerva

"**¿Alguien tiene idea de lo que sucedió?"** pregunto Alex

"**Esperábamos que tú nos contestaras"** dijo Remus molesto

"**¡Ale! que le paso a este tío"** dijo Alex mirando a James

"**Tiene una temperatura de los demonios"** dijo Sirius

"**Bueno…en él es normal, con eso de que le encanta andar jugando a ponerle Jorge al niño"** dijo Alex indiferente

"**No es un juego, Fontela"** bramo Sirius

"**Los encontramos juntos"** dijo Remus elocuentemente "**Ella esta helada y él tiene una alta temperatura"**

"**Espera, espera estas diciendo mi "patito" mi linda y dulce "mini-toy" ¡Estaba de vieja cochina con este tipo!"** grito Alex

"**Si Fontela"** dijo Remus cansado, Fontela era un tío muy pesado y melodramático.

"**Tú estas con ellas tienes que saber que le dieron a James"** dijo Sirius de pronto

"**No generalices, estaba con Lily"** le aclaro Alex

"**Pues James bebió de la copa de ella"** dijo Sirius

"**Pero no era de ella la copa"** dijo Alex "**Era de Sita"**

Remus se llevo una mano a la cabeza, ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido?

"**En dado caso tendría que acosarte a ti Black, Potter y tu cambiaron las bebidas, después él la cambio con mi patito"** dijo Alex

"**La tome de cómo venia en las cocinas, no había bebido ni un sorbo"** dijo Sirius

Alex suspiro "**Tenemos que resolver esto antes de que llegue a oídos de Dumbledore"**

"**¿Acaso piensas encubrir a Heaney?"** pregunto Remus

"**¡No seas idiota! Por mi que esa zorra se pudra, se atrevió a intentar dañar a mi "patito" y no se lo voy a perdonar, pero se que Lily no desea un escándalo y tampoco querrá que le suceda algo a Sita, iré a buscarla para saber que diantres le puso a la bebida, ustedes deben de investigar que diablos tenia tú copa Black"** dijo Alex

--

"**¿Intoxicación?"** pregunto McGonagall desconcertada

"**Es la única explicación que le encuentro al estado del señor Potter"** dijo Madame Pomfrey

"**¿Qué hay de Lily?"** pregunto Sundory

"**Su situación es mas delicada, envenenamiento"**

"**¿Envenenamiento?"** exclamo Remus

"**Pero….bebió jugo de calabaza"** exclamo Sita

"**¿Ninguno bebió o probo de la misma jarra que ellos?"** les pregunto Minerva

"**No, fueron los únicos…que probaron de eso"** dijo Mia

"**Me temo que no podré hacer nada hasta que sepa los ingredientes que contenían ambos recipientes"** dijo Madame Pomfrey

"**Pero…pero"** dijo Sirius

"**Sus síntomas no son normales, concluyo que fue intoxicación por la presentación de irritaciones en la piel, ligeros temblores que ha venido presentando en las ultimas horas, alteración en el ritmo cardiaco, temperatura inestable, este chico fue intoxicado con una alta cantidad de hierbas, desconozco el índole"** anuncio Madame Pomfrey "**Si continua así, puede presentar taquicardia, coma, necrosis, ni hablar si le sube la temperatura aun mas"**

Para todos Madame Pomfrey estaba hablando en otro idioma…pero por los gestos que hacia daban a entender que era lo peor

"**En el peor de los casos podemos inducirle al vomito o hacerle un lavado estomacal, quien mas me preocupa es la chica, perdida total del la temperatura, baja respiración, su ritmo cardiaco ha bajado, pupilas dilatadas es todo lo que se puede saber, si sigue cayendo su ritmo cardiaco como ahora…podría…"**

"**Vale, vale…entendimos, encontraremos las sustancias"** dijo Alex

En cuanto Madame Pomfrey los volvió a echar se la enfermería Alex se acerco a Sirius.

"**¿Y bien?"** pregunto Alex

"**Nada, fuimos con los elfos domésticos, revisamos todo, pero no hay nada sospechoso nada"** dijo Sirius

"**Ehh…eto, veamos…¿Sabes de alguien que quisiera hacerte daño?"** pregunto Alex tratando de mantener la calma "**Alguien con quien peleaste recientemente"**

Sirius rebusco entre sus recuerdos ¿Alguien que quisiera hacerle daño? Muchos, había mucha gente, pero ¿alguien tan temerario? Era difícil de imaginar, ese día se había levantado, conversado con James, fue a clases todo transcurrió normal, fue a dar un paseo, se encontró con Regulus con Mia con… ¿Regulus? Se llevo una mano a la frente ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrió antes? Era el único demasiado cabezota para atacarle, bueno no a él pero si a James, Regulus ¡odiaba a James!

"**Cada segundo que pasa se escapa la vida de tu mejor amigo"** farfullo Alex

"**¡Lo se Fontela, lo se!"** bien al menos ya tenia a el enemigo, pero ¿Cómo decirlo? No podía decirle a Fontela quien era, si, si era...un idiota arrogante pero, no era su culpa después de todo, si no la culpa de vieja víbora venenosa de su madre "**Un Slytherin, de menor edad que yo"** dijo Sirius suavemente

"**Eres tan…preciso Black"** se mofo Mia

"**Bien con eso me basta"** dijo Alex dando media vuelta "**Sundory"**

La chica asintió y salio tras Alex, no era difícil atar cabos, Slytherin mas veneno igual a poción, ningún alumno de menos de quince años podía hacer una poción tan fuerte, pero que engañara a la misma Pomfrey quería decir que era excepcional, solo un pequeño grupo selecto de gente de séptimo podría soñar en lograrlo, a lo cual la posibilidad se cernía sobre una única persona, de Slytherin, cuyo odio por los merodeadores era mas grande que el océano atlántico, dominando el arte de las pociones, Severus Snape, quizás él no fuera quien le puso la poción en la copa a Black, pero Alex se apostaba su preciosa guitarra K-7 a que él la había preparado.

"**Espera aquí deja todo en mis manos"** dijo Sundory, la joven desapareció y tras quince torturosos minutos volvió con Snape a su lado.

"**¿Qué sucede Sundory?"** pregunto Snape

"**Lilian"** fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir a Alex para acaparar la tensión de Snape "**No sabemos que fue lo que tomo, ahora esta en la enfermería con su ritmo cardiaco cayendo estrepitosamente, hay un chico involucrado, le dieron a beber esto"** dijo Alex dándole un papel a Snape

Snape leyó el papel, la letra era irregular probablemente escrita a gran velocidad.

"**¿Quién a preparado esto?" **pregunto Snape seriamente

"**Pasare de esos detalles"** contesto Alex

"**¿Esto bebio Lily?"** pregunto Snape

"**No…se lo dieron a beber a un chico"** dijo Alex

"**¡Que idota hace eso!"** bufo el joven

"**¿Qué porque? . ¿Es muy malo?"** pregunto Alex alterado

"**¿No tienes idea de lo que es?"** pregunto Snape

"**Si lo supiera no te estaría preguntando"** respondió Alex

"**Es una poción afrodisíaca"** respondió Snape y Alex se sintió ligeramente aliviado "**Para mujeres, si dices que la ha bebido un hombre…esta en un gran problema, aun si lo hubiera bebido una mujer la hubiera intoxicado, las cantidades son estratosfericas, como para mantener el éxtasis durante ocho horas…pero eso es imposible"** sentencio Snape "**Espera…Lilian y…este chico ¿no estaban juntos verdad?"** Alex se encogió de hombros, desconocía los detalles "**Oh por dios, ¡Júrame que no consumaron el acto!"**

"**¡No se!. ¡No se! Yo solo…me llamaron a la enfermería a mitad de clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas"** dijo Alex desesperada "**¿Es terrible?"**

"**Presta atención al cielo es cuarto creciente, de la luna de la cosecha, es una pócima afrodisíaca, de ingredientes de una tierra fértil, aumenta la potencia sexual"** Alex miro a Snape con una ceja arqueada…sabia la definición de afrodisíaco.

"**Dale chaval, lo se…¿Cuál es el punto?"**

"**Eres un…inculto, época de cosecha, periodo entre luna creciente y luna llena, ingredientes afrodisíacos, cortados en luna creciente, ¡fertilidad infalible en el hombre!"** estallo Snape

"**Ooohhh"** dijo Alex asombrado "**¿.¿.¿.¡.¡.¡QQUUEE!.!.!.?.?.?"**

"**¡AAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhhh!"** grito Sundory "**¿Quieres decir que…que? . ¡No imposible!"**

"**Bueno…tal vez….madame Pomfrey dice que Lily puede estar envenenada…¿puede contrarrestar esto no?"** dijo Alex

Snape se encogió de hombros "**Es poco probable, lo primero es irlos a revisar, mientras tanto Sundory ve por tu caldero yo traigo mis utensilios…vamos Fontela a la enfermería"**

"**Pero…es que…hay gente haciendo guardia"** dijo Alex

"**Pues ahuyéntalos, cada minuto que pasa es valioso, cualquiera de los dos puede morir"** dijo Snape seriamente

"**¿Estas de broma no?"**

Snape negó suavemente con la cabeza "**La intoxicación con hierbas es sumamente peligrosa, sobre todo en combinación afrodisíaca o para la fertilidad, no le doy tres días, y Lily…si el ritmo cardiaco baja…quiere decir que en un momento su corazón deje de latir"**

"**¡Y me lo dices tan tranquilo!"** exclamo Alex tomando a Snape por el brazo y empezando a andar

**--**

"**¿Piensan hacer guardia toda la tarde?"** pregunto McGonagall al salir de la enfermería

"**No me iré hasta saber que la condición de James a mejorado"** dijo Sirius firmemente

Minerva suspiro "**Será una larga noche"**

"**Voy por algo de comer ¿alguien viene?"** pregunto Sita

Ninguno de los tres merodeadores se movieron, Mia se levanto y anduvo con Sita.

"**Creo que…deberíamos buscar algo por nuestra cuenta, estar aquí…no ayudara de mucho"** comento Torrence

Sirius miro a la joven, tenia tanta razón por muy nobles que fueran sus sentimientos, el hacer guardia sin buscara nada era lo mismo que seguir su ritmo de vida, Vera tomo la mano de Torrence y ambas caminaron en silencio, Sirius tomo la otra mano de Torrence.

"**Peter te quedas de guardia"** dijo Remus, tendrían que buscar algo en la biblioteca

El joven asintió levemente y se sentó enfrente de la puerta.

"**¿A eso le llamas guardia?"** pregunto Snape

"**Bueno….hace rato estaban todos"** dijo Alex encogiéndose de hombros, le indico a Snape que esperara para entrar "**Hola…Pettigrew ¿A dónde han ido los demás?"**

"**A la biblioteca a buscar algo"** dijo Peter

"**Oh vaya…esto…Nevra te esta buscando"** dijo Alex

Peter miro al chico con desconcierto "**¿Nevra?"**

"**Si dijo algo…de citas, y merodeadores"** dijo Alex tratando de recordar "**Creo algo relacionado con Phoebe y Kim"**

"**Dile que no puedo ir ahora"**

"**No soy tu mensajero, ve tu"**

"**Tengo guardia"** protesto el joven

"**Yo me quedo"** dijo Alex serenamente "**Espero noticias de Lily"**

Peter miro fijamente a Alex…no le daba mucha confianza, pero el estaba ahí por Lily es quería decir que no jugaba.

"**¿Podrías…esperar noticias también de James?"** murmuro Peter

"**¿Por qué no?"** dijo Alex indiferente

Peter avanzo hacia el pasillo en donde estaba Snape

"**Eh…Pettigrew dijeron que iban a estar…en el primer piso"** dijo Alex rápidamente

"**Oh"** el joven dio media vuelta y cuando desapareció Snape llego a lado de Alex

"**Andando"** dijo Alex entrando a la enfermería "**Sacare a Pompy de alguna manera, tu has lo que tengas que hacer"**

"**Ni de coña hago algo por él"** dijo Snape fríamente

"**Oh…no querrás matar al padre de las mini-lilys ¿verdad?"** dijo Alex

"**No me digas que…"** murmuro Snape

"**No se los detalles, Black me trajo hasta aquí y ellos dos ya estaban así, vale, tu solo dime lo que tengo que hacer y yo lo are…así que tu no salvaras a Potter"**

"**Para él tenemos mas tiempo"** dijo Snape acercándose a Lily "**La temperatura de ella es casi nula"**

"**¿Sabes lo que tiene?"** pregunto Alex

"**Creo que si…"** dijo Snape lentamente

Alex sonrió, no había duda…él había preparado la poción "**Iré a ahuyentar a Pomfrey"**

Snape fijo su atención en la pelirroja, parecía dormir placidamente, coloco sus manos sobre su frente, helada como la muerte, pulso apenas latente, sin embargo sus mejillas y su piel no habían perdido color o tersidad alguna, era algo sumamente raro.

"**No te aflijas, Dios te a concebido un gran don, se que la salvaras"** le susurro una voz suavemente

"**Mi madre me a enseñado bien"** se excuso Snape

"**Pobre joven Potter"** dijo Sundory pasando la mano por el cabello de James "**¿Qué debo hacer por él?"**

"**Lo mas común en una intoxicación es provocarle el vomito, así desecharas todo"** dijo Snape fríamente

"**Pero…ese le dañaría la garganta"** dijo Sundory

Snape se encogió de hombros, lo que sucediera con Potter le era completamente indiferente.

"**¿No hay otra forma de hacerlo?"** pregunto Sundory

"**Es muy complicado y no tenemos tiempo, me importa mas Lily"**

"**Pero…si le dañamos la garganta…el trabajo de Lily…"** dijo Sundory

"**Aremos esto, le inducen al vomito y después le dan una poción para la recuperación de la garganta…así no le afectara en nada"** dijo Snape

Sundory sonrió abiertamente "**Aquí esta lo que me pediste"** dijo la joven extendiéndole un caldero a Snape

"**Tenemos tres horas ¿alcanza?"** pregunto Alex

"**Es suficiente, no tardare mucho"**

"**¿Sabes que le dieron?"** pregunto Alex señalando a Lily

"**Blutshoa, es una rarísima poción, utilizada exclusivamente en los sangre pura"** dijo Snape

"**¿Are?"** exclamo Sundory

"**Solo surge efecto real en los sangre pura, es un veneno para ellos, Lily al ser mayormente de origines muggles…tiene mas resistencia"**

"**Quiere decir que se salvara"** dijo Alex aliviado

"**Si no me gana la muerte si"** respondió Snape

Snape era tan….optimista.

"**Bueno, la dejamos en tus manos, Alex ayúdame con el joven Potter"** dijo Sundory sonriendo

"**¿Qué haces Sundory?"** pregunto el chico

"**Preparando una poción con plantas eméticas, Snape…¿tienes polvo de raíz de mandrágora?"** pregunto Sundory

"**¿Raíz de mandrágora? No seria mejor usar, Gayomba o Vencetósigo"** comento Snape

"**El vencetósigo es muy débil como planta emética, y no tengo gayomba"**

"**Usa nuez blanca"**

"**Pero es muy agresiva, mejor uso mandrágora"** dijo Sundory

"**Pero la mandrágora también es una planta afrodisíaca, podría resultar peor"** dijo Snape seriamente

"**Tienes razón, le pondré 2 mg de nuez blanca, la mezclo con vencetósigo y le pongo un poco de azúcar para que no sepa tan amarga" **snape puso los ojos en blanco, tomando por decisión concentrarse completamente en Lily.

"**Alex necesito que me ayudes, ve por una palangana incorpora a James para poder darle de beber esto"** dijo Sundory mezclando la poción fuertemente

"**Si la agitas demasiado fuertes vas a lograr un efecto demasiado fuerte"** le advirtió Snape

"**Pero la intoxicación es muy profunda ¿no?"** dijo Sundory

"**Deja que Fontela la bata"** dijo Snape indiferente, de cualquier forma a él que le preocupaba la salud de Potter.

"**Esto va a resultar asqueroso"** dijo Alex tratando de incorporar a James

"**Tu se la das de beber yo lo sostengo y que…saque todo mientras preparas un poco de poción para un lavado estomacal"** dijo Sundory indiferente

"**Pobre Potter"** murmuro Alex agarrándose el estomago

--

"**Me duele el trasero y la espalda"** se quejo Sirius

"**No entiendo…es muy difícil, ¿que es esfínter?"** pregunto Torrence

"**Nada en pociones de séptimo y sexto año"** dijo Remus ignorando a sus otros dos acompañantes

"**Las reacciones de Potter no concuerdan con nada que yo recuerde de intoxicación"** dijo Vera cansada

"**Tengo hambre, sed, cansancio ¡Y me duele la espalda!"** se quejo Torrence

"**Vamos por algo a las cocinas"** dijo Sirius levantándose de la incomoda silla de madera perteneciente a la biblioteca de Hogwarts

Vera miro a los chicos con desconfianza.

"**Vamos Verita, los chicos nos llevaran a las cocinas, no pongas esa cara confía en mi"** dijo Torrence

"**Todo el mundo sabe que eres una bobita"** dijo Vera abriendo un nuevo libro

"**Bueno, te quedas sola"** dijo Torrence ligeramente ofendida

Remus y Sirius miraron a Vera, era increíble que ella tuviera aquel orgullo tan propio de Mia o Lilian

Los tres chicos salieron de la biblioteca estirando un poco sus adormiladas extremidades

"**No comprendo ¿Por qué son así de ariscas?"** pregunto Sirius mientras estiraba sus brazos hacia el techo

"**Porque…son unas orgullosas irremediables"** dijo Torrence con sorna

"**Pero tu no"** apunto Remus

Torrence sonrió ligeramente "**Será porque…yo no les tengo "odio" extremo, solo…me gustaba molestarlos, pero nunca quise hacerles un daño tan grande"**

"**¿Por qué la tomaste contra nosotros?"** pregunto Remus

"**No lo se, por…diversión, vamos tienen que admitir que era divertido pelear"** dijo Torrence

"**Mmmm hay otros métodos de diversión"** dijo Sirius sonriendo

"**Todos sabemos tus métodos de diversión Sirius, algo…típico de chico adolescente sin amor ni cariño"** dijo Torrence

"**Eso dolió"** se quejo Sirius

"**Eh llegado a la conclusión de que, las Damon Girls tienen un sentido bastante peculiar de masoquismo, les gusta el dolor"** dijo Remus

Torrence miro al chico de ojos dorados, coloco un dedo sobre la barbilla a modo de meditación "**Supongo, todas buscamos una vía de escape a la realidad"**

Remus y Sirius se miraron fijamente, una vía de escape a la realidad ¿Qué realidad?

"**¿Y donde están las cocinas?"** pregunto Torrence

"**O tu solo síguenos y confía en nosotros"** dijo Sirius extendiéndole una mano a Torrence

La joven sonrió tomando la mano de Sirius delicadamente.

"**Hey chicos Diva y Cloe…"** dijo Peter saludándoles alegremente "**Ya esta dispuesta la próxima salida a Hogsmeade, nos han propuesto ir a el pub cabeza de puerco"**

Sirius miro a Peter fijamente "**No lo se, Diva tenemos tantas cosas que hacer que no me sorprendería que Lily nos privara de ir a Hogsmeade"**

"**Pues déjenla colgada, vamos Sirius o acaso dejaras una de tus citas por Evans"** apunto Diva

"**No, pero no tengo ninguna cita de momento"** dijo Sirius indiferente "**Y…"**

"**¿El adonis de Hogwarts se esta cansando de jugar?"** pregunto Nevra

"**Tampoco oigan me agrada lo que estoy haciendo, en esa obra hay gente con sentido artístico"** gruño Sirius "**Que ustedes no hicieran pruebas porque sabían que eran menos que Lily no es mi problema"**

"**Vaya, vaya, Black tomado de la mano de Zide, defendiendo a Evans, seria un gran titular"** dijo Phoebe Huber saliendo detrás de Diva

"**Vete a jugar con tras personas Phoebe, Torry es mi amiga"** dijo Sirius firmemente

"**¿Cambiando de afinidades Black?"** pregunto Phoebe

"**Ey, veremos la posibilidad de ir a el pub"** dijo Sirius agriamente

"**Hace mucho que no estamos juntos Sirius"** dijo Cloe pegándose a Sirius

"**Una lastima, pero…tengo tantas citas y cosas…nos vemos, venga Torry apúrate"** dijo Sirius jalando a la joven

"**Diva siempre me a parecido una vacía"** dijo Torrence cuando los jóvenes ya estaban muy lejos

"**¿Solo te parece?"** pregunto Remus irónicamente

"**Bueno…tu te la tiras"** dijo Torrence "**Tiene ligero sentido de la moda, únicamente, pero siempre le tuve un poco de envidia"**

Remus y Sirius arquearon una ceja

"**No tienes nada que envidiarle preciosa morenita"** dijo Sirius

"**Tiene un buen cuerpo, es una guarra, pero tiene un buen cuerpo y fama"** dijo Torrence

"**Oh la vendita fama o popularidad"** dijo Remus molesto

"**No veo que ustedes se quejen demasiado"** comento Torrence

"**Amp, es que yo no puedo evitar ser admirado por la jóvenes"** dijo Sirius arrogantemente

"**No podemos evitar resaltar"** acepto Remus

Fue Torrence quien esta vez arqueo una ceja "**Egocentristas, narcisistas, arrogantes gilipollas"**

"**Pasas demasiado tiempo con Evans"** contestaron Remus y Sirius a la vez.

"**¡Que es paraban es mi a amiga! Hablando de amigos….¿Que no supuestamente Peter debía de estar vigilando la puerta de la enfermería?"** pregunto Torrence repentinamente

Los tres chicos pararon en seco "**¡.¡.¡Pettigrew!.!.!"**

--

Sentía un hueco en el estomago, como si tuviera un tremendo y enorme agujero negro, la garganta le ardía, se llevo una mano a la garganta para que dejara de quemarle de aquella manera tan detestable, pero sentía su cuerpo tan pesado, se sentía tan cansado.

Alguien murmuro algo, estaba muy cerca de él, agua burbujeando, calor, sofocación, el mundo le giraba y las tripas clamaban por comida, en verdad se sentía con un enorme vació en el estomago.

Giro su cabeza lentamente, primero todo era negro, lentamente se convirtieron en motas de color blanco, malta, negro y gris, la luz era suave, apretó fuertemente los ojos antes de abrirlos por completo, un techo desconocido.

Alguien volvió a murmurar trato de enfocar a su emisor, pero su cabeza solo se movió pesadamente hacia la derecha, un brazo blanco algo le penetraba, hilos de sangre corriendo sobre el miembro hasta caer al suelo, rojo…rojo pasión, gryffindor, rojo fuego…chica del cabello de fuego…risas, besos, carisias, rojo, rojo..pelirroja ¡Evans!

Su conciencia volvió de golpe, la pelirroja esta a su lado completamente inerte, la sangre corría por su ante brazo, una sombra se acerco a la pelirroja, tenia que ayudarle, su brazo parecía de hierro, pero aun así lo intento estirar, grandes punzadas le sobrevivieron sobre el codo, sentía que se le iba a deshacer e cualquier momento, pero…la chica, su pelirroja, logro sacarlo por debajo de las mantas, un terrible calambre le invadió de la espalda al ante brazo, sus dedos se engarrotaron en medio de un estiramiento, abrió su boca, pero las cuerdas vocales se le anudaron la garganta se le desgarro, sentía el sabor fierroso de la sangre dentro de esta, ¡algo le quemaba!

"**Li…."**

Una persona de manos suaves le agarro por los hombros obligándolo a acostarse nuevamente, James trato de safarse agitándose, pero alguien le tomo por la barbilla, le abrió la boca y derramo un liquido sobre la boca, James lo escupió tratando de golpearlos torpemente, de nuevo alguien le introdujo un liquido en la boca bruscamente, le tapo la boca fuertemente así como las fosas nasales, no tenia opción el liquido entro irremediablemente a su garganta y de ahí a su estomago, los efectos fueron casi inmediatos, perdía el conocimiento, la chica, sus parpados se cerraron, no había ningún ruido, un olor relajante, paz.

--

"**¿Acaso no te puedes tomar ni un día de descanso?"** pregunto Alex sentando en un banco de espaldas a una cortina roja

"**Me tome tres deliberadamente"** dijo Lily que estaba tras las cortinas rojas

"**Fuiste envenenada, con todas las intensiones de matarte y además…tenian que hacerte estudios, Torrence ya había comprado ropita para bebe"** dijo Alex melodramáticamente

Las mejillas de la pelirroja se encendieron repentinamente "**Tenia alucinógenos la bebida"**

"**Claro y Potter se trago una exorbitante cantidad de afrodisíacos, aunque…en realidad yo creo que solo necesitaban una excusa"** comento Alex

"**Alucinas"** murmuro Lily molesta abriendo las cortinas rojas "**Creo que me agrada mas el traje que usare cuando estoy en el elefante, se ve mas solemne"**

"**Sketch numero 45, Lily en su traje de la flamante "Diamante Deslumbrante""** dijo Alex apuntando a Lily con un artefacto muggle

"**¿De donde sacaste esa video cámara?"** pregunto Lily

"**Un regalo de mi para mi"** murmuro Alex gravando a su amiga Lily "**Mira…zoom"** dijo Alex divertido apuntando a la joven

"**¡Alexander!"** gimió Lily cubriéndose con los brazos el pecho "**Deja de estar de baboso"** exclamo la joven molesta "**Apunta tu cosa esa a otro lado"** Lily obligo a Alex a dar media vuelta "**Afrodita a la vista"** dijo Alex

Lily frunció el ceño Sirius Black ¿Afrodita?

"**Acompañado de Hera, y Atenea"** murmuro Alex para Lily

"**Deja de estar de…sarcástico"** dijo Lily captando las palabras del joven "**¿Qué desean?"**

"**Pensábamos en descansar un poco son las nueve de la noche"** dijo Sirius

Lily puso los ojos en blanco "**Váyanse"**

"**No ¿Porque? tortúralos a ellos también"** se quejo Alex "**Espera no te muevas Lupin"**

Lily miro a Alex, lucia estar encantado de tener a los merodeadores a su alrededor, por aquellos ojos solo pasaba algo retorcido y lleno de…perversidad.

"**Termina tu maldita sesión fotográfica Alex"** dijo Lily molesta dándoles la espalda

Remus, Sirius y James miraron el artefacto que Alex traía en las manos desconcertados ¿sesión fotográfica? Aquella cosa lucia todo menos una cámara convencional.

"**Vale…sigamos contigo"** dijo Alex apunto a Lily "**Te queda muy justo el traje del trasero ¿no crees? Se ve muy fruncido"**

La joven dio media vuelta rápidamente viendo a Alex son descontento

"**Luce como si te lo estuvieras tragando"** siguió Alex impúdicamente

"**Eres un…¡puerco!"** exclamo Lily con las mejillas sonrosadas

"**Solo era un comentario…¿verdad chicos? Creo que Torrence tendrá que aflojarte mas esos tirantes o aumentar el tiro de la zona del regazo, siento que en cualquier momento le vas a picar un ojo a alguien, no es que se quejen pero…"**

El rostro de la pelirroja se volvió irremediablemente morado "**Es la cámara o en estas vacaciones te crecieron los pechos"** gravando el regazo de Lilian

"**Descarado"** gruño la joven antes de ocultarse tras las bambalinas rojas

"**Solo era una simple pregunta"** dijo Alex inocentemente "**No te cabrees, en todo caso creo que eso debería preguntárselo a Potter"**

Las cortinas se removieron nuevamente "**Eres un hijo de la chi…"**

"**Hola Lily"** dijo Sundory alegremente al escuchar los bramidos de la pelirroja "**¿Interrumpí algo?"**

"**Nada cariño"** dijo Alex abrazando a Sundory "**So, nos vemos Lilian, vamos a cenar Sundory"**

"**Eto…"** murmuro Sundory

"**Esta noche Sundory dijo que iba a practicar con nosotros, ya sabes tiene que entonarme para el tango"** dijo Sirius

"**Oh que lastima yo…"** dijo Alex mirando a Sundory

"**No, no…lo siento joven Black, ya le debía dos cenas a Alex, pero avísame si puedes otro día y ensayaremos, vamos Alex"** dijo Sundory alegremente

"**Oh no, ve con Black…necesita trabajar, quiero decir yo puedo esperar unos días mas"** dijo Alex

"**Vamos cariño, no seas malo…el joven Black puede esperar, ándale no seas malo, se niño bueno y cena conmigo"** dijo Sundory melosamente

"**Yo siempre soy un niño bueno, nunca digo mentiras, mi mente, mi alma y mi corazón son totalmente puros, rezo mis oraciones todas las mañana y nunca hago travesuras"** dijo Alex con mímica

"**Lo se amor, lo se"**

"**¡Ja! El niño bueno y yo soy la Virgen Maria"** gruño Lily apareciendo tras las cortinas

"**Lilian"** exclamo Sundory severamente

"**Tu "terroncito de azúcar" acaba de decirme semejantes guarradas y…"** dijo Lilian molesta

"**Ya sabes como es la mente tan retorcida de Lilian, uno le dice las cosas de frente y ella siempre lo ve todo por el camino chueco"**

"**¡Mentiroso! . ¡Sucio asqueroso cabr…"** bramo Lilian

"**¡No insultes a Alexander en mi presencia! No lo tolerare, te lo advierto Lilian"** le defendió Sundory firmemente "**Vámonos osito"**

"**Nos vemos mañana…patito"** dijo Alex sonriendo descaradamente antes de salir

"**Pa-ti-to"** gruño Lily apretando los dientes "**¡Voy a desollarlo!"**

La pelirroja lanzo millones de injurias dirigidas a Alexander, antes de gritarles a los merodeadores que se largaran.

Sirius y James se escabulleron con unas hermanas gemelas de cabellos negros, mientras Remus se dirigía solo a la sala común de Gryffindor, había comprobado el poder de Alexander, Sundory sabia perfectamente que Alexander era un chico con un lengua muy pelada, que provocaba a la gente cada dos por tres y aun así fue capaz de tragarse la sarta de mentiras que el joven le había dicho ¡Vamos hasta él la había llamado a ella mustia e hipócrita!

Y aun así, aun así se antepuso entre Alexander y Lilian su "Soeur" defendiéndolo a él, pero antes los dejo colgados a los tres por Alexander, ¡Rechazo a tres merodeadores por Fontela! Era obvio que algo había ahí, y algo muy, muy, muy malo.

Por mas que lo pensara no podía tramar la forma de hacerle daño, lucia como si Fontela estuviera rodeado por una fuerte capa de protección, Sundory le defendía y no duba que Lilian también lo hiciera…

Entonces le surgió una nueva interrogante porque por mas que Alex insultara a Lilian ella no le respondía con la misma manera, había visto como Fontela atacaba a Lily sin piedad y ella no hacia nada por defenderse, estaba seguro de que si hubiesen sido ellos quienes le preguntaron sobre el tamaño de su busto hubieran terminado en el suelo con millones de hechizos y sin embargo él salio airoso, sin golpe alguno ¡Ni siquiera un insulto!

Ahora que lo pensaba ninguna de las chicas se atrevía a atacarle aun cuando él les humillaba sin piedad, por mas cosas horrendas que él les dijera ellas siempre volvían con él sin rencor ni temor alguno, y entonces se convertía en el amigo del alma, el confidente inequívoco, no lo entendía no lograba entenderlo ¿Cuál era el poder que ejercía Alexander Fontela sobre ellas? Si sabían de sobra que él era capaz de utilizar los peores temores de las chicas únicamente para salvarse a si mismo ¿Por qué seguían confiando en él? . ¿Por qué por mas que las hiriera ellas siempre regresaban con él? . ¿Por qué?

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Las confesiones de Kirsche

Dejándolos con unas teorías bastante buenas, con interrogantes muy concisas termino el segundo capitulo de Waft Wag Wind, wwwwwwwwwweeeeeeeeee!

Aunque siento que este es un capi meramente de transición, creo que llega a adquirir una profundidad y consistencia nunca imaginada, weno espero sus comentarios y demás.

-

Atte: Kirsche Himitsu Fyrof

P.D: Pido de su comprensión y paciencia, dado que en este semestre salgo de la preparatoria por tanto tengo que estudiar para presentar exámenes de admisión a la universidad, hacer tesis para poder titularme como técnica en informática, aunque no dejare de escribir ninguno de mis fincs, si les pide un poco de paciencia.

**Reviews:**

**Gerulita Evans, Dunachan, Lamister, Galatea Lupin, Ely-chan:** les conteste por medio de reply si no les llego avísenme.

**Narwin:** OOOhhh O.o un grandísimo halago….nunca había pensado en formar un club de Fans, me parece algo…un tanto amp, extraño, agradezco y quiero a todas mis lectoras, pero…no siento que tenga la experiencia para que me vean como la gran escritora, a mi forma de ver a muchísimas que son mejores que yo, apenas son una aprendiz en este ambiente, te lo agradezco mucho, pero…prefiero seguir siendo tratada como la escritora que soy, "La escritora de los misterios" Himitsu.

-

**Lilith L2:** Holitas! Wa! Que bien que te haya gustado Hide…aunque Waft será mucho mejor a mi parecer es la saga mas divertida, no puedo decir que la mejor, porque…para mi la tercera será la mas sublime, y las mas traumática también XD, en cuanto a tus preguntas…mm, Lily es un personaje sumamente complicado, tiene una historia muy profunda, creo que comparable…o quizás un poco mas fuerte que la de Sirius, que déjame decirte que de los merodeadores apenas sabemos lo inicial, para tratar de comprenderlos, en fin, espero que te guste este capi….oh que divertido, a todos les ha gustado mucho la idea de Moulin Rouge, XD.

-

**Carolina:** Gracias por tu review, y pues ya vez que James si se quedo con el papel de Chris, pero…ujujujuju Alex se lo puede quitar jajajaja, soy muy mala, en fin, espero que te lata este capi…porque a mi no ;P

-

Despidiéndose ahora si de ustedes:

-

Kirsche Himitsu Fyrof

-

Miembro de la Orden Siriusiana

-

-

Dejad Reviews por cierto


	3. ¿Bailamos Tango?

Capitulo 3: ¿Bailamos Tango?

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

_Se llama tango bravío_

_es de compás milonguero_

_bajo fondo arrabalero_

_y malevo intransigente_

_en su corte es imponente_

_como fangal de suburbio_

_su fama está en el callejón_

_del barrio más rante y turbio._

_("El tango" Emilio A. Langlais)_

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

Cerró la puerta tras si, alguien encendió la luz, aquello era la señal de inicio, se abalanzo sobre el buró mas cercano a la cama comenzando con la operación.

Interminables rollos de pergamino en blanco, botes de tinta negra y verde, plumas de diversos animales alados, cuadernos con anotaciones de diferentes clases y bolígrafos muggles…no, eso no era lo que buscaban.

"**Eh mira prongs Evans tiene unas braguitas muy seductoras"** dijo Sirius alzando una prenda diminuta de color blanco con encajes

"**¡Sirius! Venimos por los archivos confidenciales de Fontela, no venimos a robar prendas femeninas"** se quejo Remus

"**Como creen que se le vean"** dijo Sirius ignorando a su amigo "**Tendrás que pedirle a Evans que te modele esta cosita…luego me cuentas los detalles"**

James sonrió complacido con Sirius…tenia que reconocerlo su amigo nunca cambiaria

"**Eh…mira este sostén es…"** dijo Sirius sacando una nueva prenda

"**¡Black!"** gruño Remus arrebatándole la prenda a Sirius y dejándola en el cajón "**Tenemos cosas más importante que encontrar"** bramo el chico golpeando a su amigo con la varita en la cabeza

"**Yo solo quería…divertirme un poco, veamos que hay en el cajón de abajo"** dijo Sirius cerrando el cajón de lencería de la pelirroja "**Eehh, miren este camisón…sabes algo James, si a ti te rechaza la pelirroja creo que tengo derecho a intentarlo"**

James frunció el ceño molesto.

"**¡Sirius Black!"** grito Remus

"**Anda mira…Evans duerme con cositas muy chiquitas, y son tan suavecitas"** dijo Sirius pasando la tela del camisón de Lily por su mejilla "**Hasta se sienten como mi piel…huelen rico"**

"**¡Quita las manos de las cosas de Lily! . ¡Degenerado!"** gruño James arrebatándole el camisón a Sirius que tomaba otro y lo frotaba ligeramente en la cara de James "**Ey…se siente tan bien"**

"**Mira tiene azul, blanco, lila, rosa, cada uno de modelo diferente, tan atrevido…"** dijo Sirius 0 mirando la ropa de Lily

Remus agacho la cabeza meneándola ligeramente, esos dos no tenían remedio, el joven siguió buscando en otro lugares "**¿Por qué ella tiene closet y nosotros no?"** el joven reviso el armario de la joven, no había nada raro, o al menos era la ropa que una chica de su edad debía portar.

"**No se en donde pueda guardar eso ¿Qué piensan ustedes? Creen que…"** Remus dejo de hablar mientras James y Sirius comentaban sobre la lencería de la pelirroja, Remus suspiro se acerco a la puerta y la abrió ligeramente "**Quizás debería regresar otro…."**

"**¿Que opinas Remus el vino o el azul marino?"** pregunto Sirius alzando dos sostenes

"**¡Problemas!"** grito Remus cerrando la puerta "**Lilian y Fontela vienen hacia acá"**

James y Sirius se miraron desconcertados, se cruzaron de brazos y ladearon la cabeza a manera de incomprensión

"**¡Evans viene a su cuarto!"** grito Remus

"**Ah ¡AAAAAhhhh!"** exclamaron ambos jóvenes

Los tres agitaron sus varitas reacomodando todo nuevamente.

"**Les dije que deberíamos de haber traído la capa"** exclamo James

"**Ya…pero ¿y ahora?"** pregunto Sirius

"**Escóndanse"** fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente al licántropo

Los tres miraron el lugar era un cuarto amplio para una sola persona, pero ¿atrás de que se iban a esconder? Sonaba…tonto y sin embargo sus mentes comenzaron a trabajar inmediatamente, Remus se abalanzo literalmente sobre la cama cayendo al suelo magistralmente para rodar debajo de ella.

James y Sirius corrieron hacia el mismo lugar, únicamente que Sirius se abalanzo sobre la puerta del baño y James sobre la del armario, Sirius abrió la puerta del baño y dio un paso hacia este pero ¿Qué iba a suceder si la pelirroja decidía tomarse un baño? No, no, mala idea, ¿Tras las cortinas? Menos…era estúpida la idea, las voces se escucharon muy cerca, podía ya entender claramente su conversación, Sirius tenia que encontrar un lugar, la perilla se giro y…

"**Dale, dale…no se que es lo que traigas entre manos pero mas te vale que a mi no me perjudique"** dijo Lily entrando en su cuarto

Sirius suspiro aliviado cuando se encontró a lado de James

"**Ya te dije se llama "Mira mis trapos sucios""** dijo Alex sonriendo "**Es un método de autodefensa, recuerda Lily el conocimiento es poder"**

"**Ya lo se, y eso me da miedo"** dijo Lily sentándose sobre la cama "**Sobre todo si tu lo dices"**

"**Es divertido, ni Phoebe podría conseguir la información que yo tengo sobre los merodeadores…."** Dijo Alex sonriendo ampliamente

"**Yo preferirá no saber nada de ellos"**

"**Vamos…da un poco de curiosidad ¿no? Te imaginas ser conocedora de algún secretito…oscurito o vergonzoso de ellos"** le pregunto Alex

"**Naturalmente seria un as bajo la manga"** comento Lily

"**Pues me e conseguido la baraja completa, ahora mismo podría escribir mi propia "Crónicas de la Sibila" un ejemplar dedicado a nuestros queridos y amados "Dioses" desvelando cada uno de sus trapitos sucios y vaya trapos, ni con toda la fama que se cargan podrían salir de esto, pero…no soy tan cruel, solo lo tendré para simple protección"** dijo Alex seriamente

"**Te entretienes metiéndote en la vida de los demás ¿verdad?"** gruño Lily

"**Y todo esta sustentando por esta lindura"** dijo Alex abrazando a su videocámara "**Esta preciosidad hace poco gravo un acontecimiento inaudito ¿quieres sabes que fue?"** pregunto Alex, Lily negó con la cabeza "**Vale, me lo guardare al fin y al cabo esto nadie debería saberlo, seria el escándalo del siglo, que va ¡linchamiento seguro!"**

"**Ya suelta ese maldito veneno"** gruño Lily

"**Participa con entusiasmo y entonces lo meditare, fíjate muy bien tenemos nueve participantes"** dijo Alex sacando nueve fotografías "**Dos de los nueve aquí presentes se han liado profundamente y muy profundamente"** dijo Alexander

James y Sirius se pegaron a las puertas del armario suavemente tratando de ver por las rendijas de este.

"**Sita se a metido con tres de los merodeadores "muy" profundamente"** se quejo Lily

"**¿Solo tres?"** pregunto Alex abanicándose con las fotografías

"**Ella…dijo que"**

"**Que no se había metido con Pettigrew, y sus amigos también lo creen, pero…eso es otra cuestionante que yo…me reservaría la respuesta"** comento Alex "**Vamos…son nueve ¿Quién se ha liado con quien, veamos comencemos por Mia, la "yo tengo mas cojones que los tíos" se a liado con…Sirius-princesita-del-mundo-Black ¿te los imaginas juntos? Mia seria el hombre y Black la mujer"** dijo Alex botándose de la risa "**Quizás sea Mia y Potter, uuuhhggg, que pareja, seria la pareja mas bruta de toda la historia de Hogwarts, Mia y Lupin….no pegan ni con celo mágico, Mia y Pettigrew….eso seria sadismo"**

"**Mia jamás en la vida tocaría a un Merodeador lo sabes"**

"**Sita "Señorita Easylota", pasamos de esa zorra de largo y sin comentarios, Sundory "Miss Santidad"**

"**Ni lo sueñes, Sundory no se liaría con ellos, ella no puede y lo sabes tu mejor que yo, además, ser la novia de un merodeador es ser el patrimonio nacional de los cuatro, no creo que durara un solo día siendo virgen"** dijo Lily firmemente "**Y Sundory es…como una monja"**

"**Que seas monja no quiere decir que seas…virgen"** dijo Alex lentamente "**Tus comentarios sobre…el cuerpo y la razón de Sundory me los reservaría, sabes perfectamente que es…la tía mas hipócrita que he visto en toda mi vida.**

**Continuemos con Vera"**

"**Vera no soporta a ninguno de los cuatro, ni siquiera se fija en ellos"** dijo Lily firmemente

"**Me temo de nuevo mi querida educanda que te equivocas de nuevo, por ejemplo…tu profesas un intenso e irracional odio por Potter, pero resulta que siempre terminas liándote con él y hasta el fono, cuando crezcas que veas el mundo te darás cuenta que no importa que tan opuestos sean uno de los otros, hombre es hombre y mujer, mujer, por la ley de los magnetos se acercan los cuerpos"** dijo Alexander misteriosamente "**Pero ¿Te imaginas a Vera con Potter o Black?"**

"**No, nunca, Vera es muy…."**

"**Estrecha"** complemento Alex y Lily asintió

"**Ella es una afanosa de las buenas costumbres y las reglas, es tan seca y amarga como el longevo ginsen"** agrego Lily

"**Creo que…tendrían oportunidad Lupin y Vera, tan analistas, tan aferrados a sus libros tan…secos"** afirmo Alex "**Pettigrew…ugh, imposible. O quizás fue Torrence"**

"**De ninguna manera, es dulce, boba, estúpida y…tan superficial"** dijo Lily

"**¿Potter, Black, Lupin o Pettigrew?"** pregunto Alex mostrándole cuatro fotografías de los chicos

"**A ella la puede enrollar cualquiera de los cuatro"** dijo Lily indiferente "**No se todo es posible"**

"**O quizás son dos Merodeadores"** dijo Alex casi convencido

"**Déjame adivinar, Potter y Black"** dijo Lily ensoñadoramente "**Serian la pareja perfecta, tan guapos, tan bellos, tan idiotas, tan imbéciles tan…gays"**

"**¡Oh por dios! Has besado a un gay"** exclamo Alexander "**Pero…quizás sean dos Damon girls"**

"**Mia y Sita"** soltó Lily sin meditarlo

"**Que comes que adivinas"** murmuro Alex

"**¡Enserio!"** grito Lily

"**¡No! Bueno seria una buena relación…si lugar a dudas"** dijo Alex mirando las fotos, el joven saco otra y la anexo al grupo "**Creo que harías una buena pareja con Black"**

"**¿Black?"** exclamo Lily

"**Si los dos locos de remate, además…piénsalo Lily el "adonis" nato de Hogwarts"**

"**No me quejo del cuerpo pero…es un gilipollas"** dijo Lily lentamente "**Prefiero a Lupin"**

"**¿Acabo de escuchar acaso una confesión?"** dijo Alex sorprendido

"**Es guapo, es inteligente, un poco arrogante, divertido, maduro, por mi esta bien"** dijo Lily indiferente

"**Potter se va a poner celosito"** dijo Alex divertido "**¿Puedo restregárselo en la cara?"**

"**Por supuesto que no, es solo un comentario, al final ¿Quiénes se han liado?"** pregunto Lily molesta

Alex sonrió divertido "**Pues…"**

"**Ni pienses que vuelvo a ir a las duchas de los chicos"** exclamo una recién llegada

"**¡Verita!"**

"**Toma, no se que diablos tramas, pero das miedo"** dijo Vera entregándole algunas cosas a Alexander

"**No te quejes…que se que disfrutas de ver a Black en paños menores o sin paños"** dijo Alex divertido

"**Muy gracioso Alexander"**

"**¿Qué hacías espiando a los merodeadores?"** pregunto Lily

"**Nada que sea de tu incumbencia"** contesto Vera secamente "**Ahora, la próxima vez Alex"**

"**Se que puedo contar contigo…disfrutaras mas que yo de esto"**

Lily frunció el ceño.

"**Por cierto, sabían que Marlene se corto las venas por que Black le dejo"** dijo Vera

Alex se limito a encogerse de hombros "**Me da igual"**

"**Pero…¿acaso no sientes nada?"**

"**¿Y que he de sentir? No es mi amiga, ni compañera, es una vacía y tonta Hufflepuff, de cuarto año, que Black deje a una chica no es novedad, que trate de cortarse las venas menos"**

"**Dicen que investigo muy bien la forma, le dieron cinco puntadas, tiene toda la muñeca abierta de izquierda a derecha"** dijo Vera haciéndose un corte transversal

"**Que boba"** dijo Lily

"**Si bueno yo no haría eso"** dijo Vera "**¿Cómo creen que reaccione Black a ello?"**

"**Justo como Marlene quiere, por muy Dios y centro del universo que se crea esta atado a lo que los demás digan y volverá por unos cuantos días con ella, pero seria idiota si lo hace"** dijo Lily lentamente

"**¿Por qué?"**

"**Esta claro que solo quiere llamar su atención, cualquiera que en verdad desee suicidarse sabe que un corte transversal no ocasiona nada, mas que cortes insignificantes, no es la forma correcta de hacerlo"** le explico Lily "**A menos claro que te cortes por completo la mano y eso…tal vez"**

"**La probable suicida numero uno de Hogwarts a hablado"** dijo Alex haciéndole a Lily una reverencia

"**Debe de ser difícil"** comento Vera

"**En lo absoluto, solo tomas el cuchillo lo entierras en la carne y listo, lo demás sale por añadidura"** dijo Lily indiferente

"**Lo dices como si ya lo hubieras hecho"** comento Vera mirando a Lily fijamente

"**Quizás pude intentarlo"** espeto Lily encogiéndose de hombros

Un silencio incomodo lleno la habitación.

"**Es una lastima que no hayas querido ser Nini"** dijo Alex saliéndose por la tangente

"**No soy una prostituta de dicha calaña"** protesto Vera "**Prefiero ver como los demás sufren además son una de las perritas del diamante"**

"**Eres una bailarina de cabaret"** dijo Alex indiferente, Vera puso los ojos en blanco

"**Me voy, no quiero que tú me pases alguno de tus males" **dijo Vera señalando a Alex "**Que descanses Lilian"**

Lily despidió a Vera con un gesto de la mano, Lily observo a Vera desaparecer tras la puerta, Lily fue hasta esta, abrió la puerta observando hacia el exterior para finalmente cerrarla nuevamente, la joven se puso de espaldas a la puerta meditando algunas cosas, alzo la vista lentamente encontrándose con Alex sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

"**No me jodas"** respondió Lily

"**Apenas te estoy desnudando"** comento el chico "**Creo que en esa posición te vez muy sexy"**

Lily rió divertida, sexy era la ultima palabra que pensaría al estar con el uniforme mal puesto, el cabello amarrado en una cola de cabello hecha al aventón y sin zapatos, alzo la vista nuevamente y sonrió juguetonamente, se desabrocho el segundo botón de la camisa, coloco sus manos sobre el umbral de la puerta, la mano derecha estaba un palmo arriba de su cabeza y la izquierda a la altura de la cabeza, recargo el pie derecho sobre la puerta, arqueo la espalda ligeramente haciendo aun mas notorio su busto, haciendo un mohín de completa lujuria pronuncio lenta y sensualmente.

"**¿Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir?"**

"**Quiero oír eso en ingles"** contesto Alex

"**¿Quiere dormir conmigo esta noche?"**

Alex rió divertido, al igual que Lily que dejaba aquella posición.

"**Nunca me he negado a la petición de una dama"** dijo Alex firmemente quitándose la capa

"**Voy a darme una ducha primero"** comento la joven comenzando a desabotonarse la blusa.

Alex le dio la espalda la chica sentándose en la cama, Sirius casi se pega a la puerta del closet al ver a la pelirroja quitándose la falda, poco le falto para salir del armario y lanzarse sobre ella, sin embargo se decepciono al ver a la chica desaparecer por el baño.

"**¿Lily puedo preguntarte algo muy personal?"** dijo de pronto Alex

"**Si en la frase las palabras cama y Potter no van juntas por supuesto"** contesto la pelirroja desde el baño

"**Eso lo preguntare cuando tengas un par de copas encima, es sobre lo de hace rato, cuando te pregunto Vera si has tratado de suicidarte"** dijo Alex lentamente

James noto en el ambiente un ligero aire solemnemente melancólico.

"**Claro…intente suicidarme con un frasco de anfetaminas"** dijo Lily firmemente

"**¡En serio!"** exclamo Alex alarmado

"**¡Por supuesto que no Alex! Mi vida es ttaaannn perfecta que me encantaría vivirla dos veces"** James sintió que aquello sonaba mas a ironía que a verdad "**Conozco de ello porque he leído, pero…no me mires así"** le reprocho la chica saliendo del baño con una bata ciñendo su cuerpo, James podía ver claramente a la pelirroja "**Escucha se que esa tal Marlene solo busca la atención de Black porque un corte transversal si te corta la venas, pero se pueden volver a recuperar fácilmente, sin embargo basta con que entierres el cuchillo un centímetro en la piel y hagas un corte siguiendo la dirección de las venas para aumentar tus probabilidades de mortandad"**

"**No me digas que eso es estudiar anatomía"**

"**Lo es, y te diré por que no lo intentaría, porque si falló mis manos quedaran inutilizadas, ya que cuando entierras el cuchillo de aquella forma no solo destrozas las venas y arterias, si no también los músculos y tendones"**

"**Sabes demasiado para nunca haberlo intentado"** comento Alex

"**No empieces de paranoico, nunca lo e intentado"** dijo Lily firmemente "**Creo que hubiera preferido que me preguntaras sobre HJ"**

Alex sonrió divertido ante aquello la pelirroja volvió adentrarse al baño esta vez se escucho como el agua caía de la regadera.

"**Sabes Lily, una semana bajo el mismo techo, con un chico ¿algo tuvo que haber sucedido?"** dijo Alex firmemente

"**Se que no dejaras de molestar si no te lo digo, el primer día que llegue a Nueva York y me encontré de nuevo con HJ pensé en que esa semana cambiarían miles de cosas, sabia que él era un mujeriego cínico descarado como Potter, solo que al menos tenia el valor de admitirlo de frente y no salir con esas jaladas de "eres mi única chica" yo sabia de sobra que HJ me deseaba y yo a él, pero…"**

"**Pero no querías ser plato de segunda mesa"** finalizo Alex

"**No pido que todos los días sean de sol, no pido que todos los viernes sean de fiesta, tampoco te pido que vuelvas rogando perdón, si lloras con los ojos secos y hablando de ella"** canto Lily lentamente "**Ay amor me duele tanto"**

"**Me duele tanto"** le acompaño Alex

"**Que te fueras sin decir a donde ¡Ay! amor, fue una tortura perderte"** continuo la joven

"**Yo se que no he sido un santo, pero lo puedo arreglar amor"** canto Alex

"**No solo de pan vive el hombre y no de excusas vivo yo."**

"**Solo de errores se aprende y hoy se que tuyo es mi corazón"** siguió Alex

"**Mejor te guardas, todo eso, a otro perro, con ese hueso y nos decimos adiós"** termino la joven (La tortura Shakira) "**Fue triste"**

"**Bueno era un Potter ¿Qué esperabas?"** le pregunto el joven

"**No lo se, no tengo ni la mas mínima idea de lo que en realidad esperaba, pero ya paso…somos amigos y Nueva York de noche es súper genial"** dijo Lily firmemente "**Estar en aquellas cuidad fue como...vivir el típico sueño de chica de preparatoria, fiestas, carreras de autos, de motos, alcohol, jugadores de fútbol americano"**

"**Ya te imagino entallada en esos divinos trajes de porristas moviendo tus pompones"** dijo Alex divertido

"**Nunca en mi vida me he puesto un traje de porrista, no niego que me agradaría…es el sueño guajiro de cualquier chica"** acertó a comentar la joven

"**¿Te imaginas vivir en el mundo muggle? Pero todos"** medito Alex

"**Déjame pensar, tu y yo seriamos los artistas incomprendidos que tendríamos nuestro propio grupo de música"** dijo Lily divertida "**Los merodeadores serian los mas súper hiper mega cool de todo el colegio, andando en autos súper carisimos, Potter seria el capitán del equipo de fútbol, como estamos en Inglaterra seria de soccer, Black, Lupin y Pettigrew jugarían en el equipo y serian los mejores"**

"**Lo bueno es que no eres de las que adoran a los merodeadores que si no"** ironizo Alex

"**Calla, las Bratz serian porristas, Diva seria la capitana, recorrerían el colegio con un apodo similar a "The Pink Ladies" Vera seria una nerda matada amante del club de ciencias, Torrence seria porrista, pero no gozaría de mucha fama, Sita y Mia serian las marimachas inadaptadas sociales, y Sundory…Sundory seria la típica conse de los profes, cuya reputación es intachable que se lleva muy bien con todos"** imagino Lily

"**Seriamos la religión de Sexo, porristas, alcohol y deporte"**

"**Amen"** exclamo la joven con devoción "**Te falto la droga por cierto"**

"**Ooohhh jojojo, no cariño ese es de mi religión"** dijo Alex firmemente

"**Sexo rock y drogas"** afirmo Lily

La conversación siguió su entorno sobre aquello, James y Sirius quedaron mareados con los múltiples temas que tocaban los chicos saltando de una a otro con tremenda agilidad, cuando Lily salio del baño con una bata cubriéndole imaginaron que era el tiempo en que Alex se iría, sin embargo para el hígado de cierto joven, el muy descarado comenzó a desvestirse.

Sirius tuvo que detener a su amigo firmemente antes de que saliera del closet y se abalanzara literalmente sobre Fontela quien sin pena ni gloria se metía en boxers a la cama de SU pelirroja.

"**Hasta mañana cuchi cuchi"** dijo Alex melosamente

"**Buenas noches mi querido dulce osito de felpa"**

A Sirius más que cursi le sonó escalofriante por quien decía la frase, no supo cuanto tiempo dejaron pasar desde que la pelirroja y el tío de pelos oxigenados se acostaron para empezar a salir, Remus fue el primero en hacerlo, miro a Lily que dormía placidamente y naturalmente a Fontela que parecía estar en coma.

Se giro lentamente sobre sus talones, era momento de salir airosos o esperar caer en el desastre "**Sirius, James salgan de closet"** susurro el chico de ojos dorados

Le tomo dos nanosegundos procesar lo dicho, y le tomo otros cinco salir del lugar para descojonarse de la risa.

--

Abrió la puerta rápidamente, ya llevaban cinco minutos de atraso y no querían que la pelirroja les echara bronca, Peter, Sirius y James entraron al salón de ensayos, la muisca sonaba fuertemente.

"**Llegan tarde"** dijo un joven que sostenía un montón de hojas con inscripciones por todos lados

"**Acabamos de llegar de nuestro entrenamiento de quidditch"** dijo James tratando de recuperar el aliento

"**Tiene suerte, patito decidió ensayar su entrada"** dijo Alex sin despejar los ojos del libreto "**Que esperas para colocarte el saco y el sombrero Potter, tienes que estar listo para cuando Lily termine esa escena, tu bailas con ella…recuerda dejarte llevar por ella"**

James frunció el ceño…detestaba que Fontela tratara de dirigirle

"**Black, ¿ya te aprendiste tus parlamentos?"** pregunto Alex

"**Ya…no son muchos ¿Cuándo comenzamos con el tango?"** pregunto Sirius impaciente

"**Cuando..coordines mejor tus pies"** contesto mordazmente Alex "**Esta parte me encanta"**

James y Sirius miraron con atención el baile de Sparkling Diamonds.

"**Cartier"** exclamo Lily mientras era levantada por cuatro chicos de las piernas, la joven toco el suelo y tomo a un joven como pareja, lo tiro suavemente al suelo.  
"**Cause we're living in a material world and I am a material girl"** La joven se hinco y canto los versos recorriendo al joven desde la punta de los pies hasta la cara, donde le dio un rápido beso en los labios al chico y se levanto inmediatamente

"¡**Come and get me boys!"**

"**¡Eso esta permitido!"** exclamo James

"**Amp"** dijo Alex meditando la respuesta "**Ella vende su cuerpo y nadie la obliga"**

"**Pero..pero McGonagall…"** murmuro James

"**A callar, Potter a callar…con un poco de amabilidad…te podría ir mejor a ti"** dijo Alex lentamente "**¡Lupin! . ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo? . ¡Tienes que simular agarrarle el trasero a Lilian y teniendo la mano a un metro de distancia no simulas nada!"**

James se cruzo de brazos y miro a Remus fijamente, Sirius y Peter únicamente miraban la escena divertidos

"**Dios, cuantas veces tengo que repetírselo ¡Es el dueño de Satine!"** exclamo furioso Alex "**¡Basta! Otro día lo intentaremos, bajen ustedes dos…¡Todos los bohemios aquí!"**

"**Creo que esta bien la escena"** dijo Lily llegando hasta donde estaba Alex

"**Harold Zidler le toca el trasero a Satine, y ella parece divertida, eres una prostituta Lilian"** le explico Alex

"**Eh visto la película mas veces que tu, y no tengo la culpa que Lupin sea tan caballeroso" **Alex exclamo un bufido de incredulidad "**Yo no dije eso"** agrego Lily rápidamente

"**Bueno…vamos a ver, oh si, la escena del elefante, Satine y Chris únicamente"** dijo Alex señalando un colchón con mantas rojas, una mesita con platillos de utilería

"**Ya te sabes las líneas ¿no? Potter"** dijo Lily

"**Si, pero…no las entiendo"** dijo James

"**Para eso estas aquí, los bohemios estarán del lado derecho del elefante espiando a los dos chicos, Zidler y yo estaremos del lado izquierdo, comiencen"** dijo Alex

Lily tomo a James y lo coloco a cierta distancia de ella

"**Este es un sitio ideal para recitar poesía ¿no crees?"** dijo Lily sentándose seductoramente al filo del colchón "**Bastante poético para ti"**

"**Si"** dijo James frunciendo el ceño…aquella era una escena bastante bizarra

"**¿Un bocado, un poco de champain?"** pregunto la joven yendo hasta la mesita de los alimentos

"**Yo prefiero poner manos a...la obra"** dijo James lentamente

"**¡Oh! Muy bien"** dijo Lily soltando la botella de champain "**Entonces porque…no"** dijo Lily volviendo al colchón y descubriéndose una pierna "**Vienes aquí pongamos manos a la obra"**

"**Preferiría hacerlo de pie"** dijo James

"**Oh"** dijo Lily levantandose

"**Tu puedes quedarte así"** comento James pasando una de sus manos por el cabello sin entender aquello "**A veces se hace muy largo y…quiero que te sientas cómoda, lo que hago es moderno, puede que al principio te haga sentir rara, pero…si te abres podrás disfrutarlo"** dijo el joven

"**Estoy segura que si"** dijo Lily mirando desconcertada a James

"**Disculpa"** dijo James tosiendo para aclararse la garganta "**El cielo…"**

"**Aaahhh"** exclamo Lily pasando sus manos por su cuerpo incitando al joven a tocarlo

"**Las aves azules…"**

"**Oohh"** esta vez abrió sus piernas en 90 grados pasando una mano por sus muslos

James frunció el ceño "**Vamos….vamos"** murmuro el joven tratando de no mirar a Lily, ¿Qué era aquello? . ¿Acaso una prueba psicológica?

"**¿Todo bien?"** pregunto Lily ligeramente desesperada

"**Estoy un poco nervioso, a veces…demoro un poco en inspírame"** dijo James jugando con sus manos

"**Si, si te entiendo"** comento la joven levantándose del colchón yendo hacia James seductoramente "**Deja que mamita te ayu…"** Lily estaba enfrente de James quien la miraba atentamente "**¡.¡No puedo!.! No puedo**" grito la chica corriendo hacia Alex

"**Tu siguiente línea es: ¿Eso te inspira?"** dijo Alex seriamente

"**¡Alex!"** exclamo Lily molesta

"**Vamos…no es tan difícil"**

"**No puedo"** dijo la joven agarrándose las manos

"**Ya lo has hecho"** murmuro Alex con rintintín

"**No es cierto"**

"**Ja…no tienes que hacerlo exactamente igual"** dijo Alex indiferente "**De nuevo, demoro un poco en inspirarme"**

"**Que quede claro que es…porque no tengo mas opción"** declaro Lily fijamente

"**Si, si te entiendo"** comento la joven yendo hacia James seductoramente "**Deja que mamita te ayude"** todos miraban con desconcierto aquella escena, ¿Qué se supone que la chica no podía hacer?

Lily cerró los ojos y "**¿Eso te inspira?"**

James sintió que los colores se le a galoparon en la cara mientras un cosquilleo le recorría toda la espina dorsal. La joven le había agarrado en la entre piernas, muy, pero muy cerca de las pasiones bajas.

"**¡Hagamos el amor!"** exclamo Lily tirando a James en el colchón

El joven cayó pesadamente en el colchón sin saber absolutamente nada, le estaba dando una especie de shock.

"**Ha…a…cer el amor"** pronuncio James después de todo lo que podía decirle ¿solo se le ocurría soltar un fragmento de sus líneas?

"**Lo deseas ¿no?"** la joven viajaba sus manos rápidamente por todo el pecho del joven

Bueno….si, pero…pero no en un lugar tan publico, vamos uno no se desviste enfrente de sus amigos ¿o si?

"**Dime la verdad ¿no sientes la poesía?"** las manos de la pelirroja trataban de quitarle el cinturón a James "**¡Vamos siéntela!"** grito la joven como si estuviera en medio del éxtasis "**¡Libera a ese tigre! ¡ RRRRRRoooooooaaaaaaarrrrrrrr!"** exclamo Lily eróticamente "**Uuuhhh Gran chico"** elogio Lily la entrepierna de James "**Necesito tu poesía ahora"**

Bueno….después de todo si ella lo pedía ¿Por qué no darlo?

"**Ok"** dijo James tomando a Lily por la cintura

Remus reacciono demasiado tarde, un libreto se había ido a estrellar contra la cara de James.

"**Tu siguiente línea es: Es curioso este sentimiento interior, no ok y tienes que quitarte a Satine de encima, de nuevo…desde libera a ese tigre"**

"**¡No!"** protesto Lily bajándose del colchón "**No me dejare manosear por ese tío"**

"**Tu lo manoseas a él cariño"** dijo Alex

"**Yo...yo, ¡No tiene ni idea de lo que esta haciendo!"**

"**¡Y como diablos voy a saber! Se los dije…no entiendo las líneas"** gruño James

"**¡Acaso no has leído el libreto!"** bramo Lily

"**Si, pero…solo viene, mis frases"** dijo James lentamente

"**¡.¡Alex!.!"** grito la joven furiosa

"**Es culpa de Saguer…dijo que, seria divertido que ellos descubrieran el significado de la historia por si solos"** le informo el chico

"**¡¡Y hasta ahora me lo dices!"** gruño Lily "**Me rehusó a ensayar con él"**

"**Oh no te preocupes solo sales con él en las próximas cincuenta paginas"** dijo el joven divertido "**Y eso que no llegamos a la canción de Come what may"**

Alex sonrió ampliamente, mientras jugaba con la pluma con la que estaba escribiendo, era el único que se divertía con todo aquello "**Bueno Potter, creo que ya entendiste la escena, ella quiere hacerte el amor, tú quieres recitarle poesía, Chris…no es la zorra, tú respetas a Satine por muy puta que ella sea, ¿entendiste?"**

James asintió levemente con la cabeza

"**Continúen, Satine tu estas en la cama, Chris lejos de ella"** finalizo Alex

Lily

"**Es curioso este sentimiento interior no soy de los que pueden esconderlo fácilmente, así esta bien ¿Eso es lo que quieres?"** continuo James desconcertado

"**¿Poesía? Si eso es lo quiero…¡palabras picantes!"**

"**¿Picantes? No tengo mucho dinero, si no compraría…"**

"**Ohhh, ssssii, ssssii, aaahh"** exclamo la joven como si estuviera en medio de un orgasmo revolcándose en la cama

"**Una casa grande para compartir contigo"**

"**¡Oh eres tan fuerte!"** la joven se tiro al piso loca de éxtasis

"**Si fuera escultor pero no…"** trato de seguir James, Evans se revolcaba en el piso

"**¡Tu demonio!"** bramo la chica

"**O un fabricante de pociones en un show ambulante"** tartamudeo el joven, Lily gritaba estridentemente como cuando Nevra estallaba en pasión.

"**No, no, no pares"** le pidió la joven desde el suelo

"**Ya se que no es mucho…"**

"**Dame mas, si, si, si"** James miro hacia sus amigos quienes tenia la misma expresión de desconcierto, asombro…¿asco? Alex le llamo la atención alzo un pergamino que decía algo como canción, James asintió "**My gift is my song and this one's for you"  
**Lily se cayó inmediatamente y miro a James con otros ojos "**And you can tell everybody that this is your song**.

**It may be quite simple but now that it's done"** aquello comenzaba a gustarle, la joven sonreía delicadamente "**Hope you don't mind"** así era muchísimo mas fácil, creía poder entender porque Evans gustaba de obras musicales "**I hope you don't mind that I put down in words"** música, actuación, callar o hablar…daba igual, pues sencillamente ese podía o no podía ser tu. "**How wonderful life is now you're in the world"**

"**Muy bien Potter, casi me convences de que tienes sentimientos"** se mofo Alex

"**Sus agudos son patéticos"** exclamo Lily firmemente

"**Pero lo dice con sentimiento…fingido, pero sentimiento, hasta parecía que le brillaban los ojitos"** comento Alex

La puerta se abrió repentinamente.

"**¡.¡Sita!.!"** exclamo Torrence

"**¿Qué sucede con esa zorra?"** pregunto Alex indiferente

"**Su hermano a muerto"**

Alex y Lily se miraron desconcertados.

"**Continúen ensayando ustedes solos"** dijo Alex fríamente antes de salir del lugar

--

James entro en su cuarto estando completamente abatido, Quidditch, chicas, muchas chicas, ensayos, estaba agotado, nunca había tenido semanas tan movidas como aquellas, ni siquiera cuando se la pasaba gastando bromas a los Sly, es mas ni siquiera tenia cabeza para pensar en ello ¡o en la novatada! Busco a sus compañeros en el cuarto, sin embargo ninguno se encontraba.

Sirius debía estar aun practicando con los demás para el baile del cual él seria la estrella, Remus…debía estar siendo torturado por Vera, Lilian, Mia, y Sita para que bailara y cantara con la energía y la fuerza de Harold Zidler, Peter…mmm…ese quien sabe.

Repentinamente la puerta se abrió, James giro sobre sus talones una joven de dulce y encantadora sonrisa entro en el lugar.

"**Sundory"**

"**Hola joven Potter, Lily me a dado permiso de descansar, dado que te le esfumaste"** dijo Sundory divertida

"**Me va a matar"** dijo James sentándose en la cama de Sirius

"**Únicamente se toma esto muy apecho, ya sabes como es ella, ama el canto y sobre todo el baile"** le explico Sundory

James asintió suavemente

"**¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?"** pregunto Sundory

"**Amop….descansar, quiero dormir y dormir y no saber nada mas"** dijo James

"**Oh, yo are la tarea de pociones"** dijo Sundory sacando su pergamino y su tintero

"**No lo hagas, no creo que Slughorn se moleste porque no le entregues un ensayo, además eres tú"** dijo James indiferente

"**Eso no es correcto joven Potter"** afirmo Sundory

"**James, mi nombre es James"** se quejo el chico

Sundory suspiro profundamente "**Joven Potter"**

James frunció el ceño sumamente molesto "**¿Por qué no eres capaz de llamarnos por nuestros nombres? Somos amigos, llevamos seis años yendo a la misma casa, ¡Vamos Sundory!"**

"**Lo lamento mucho joven Potter, pero no me siento con la confianza de llamarle por su nombre"** dijo Sundory lentamente

"**Yo te la estoy dando"** dijo James "**Vamos…hasta querían comprometernos, ¡Sundory!"**

"**Una situación muy cómica, por cierto joven Potter, lamento tener que decepcionarle"** murmuro suavemente la chica buscando algunos objetos en su cómoda "**Es verdad…¿Cree que a Dryas le gustaría acompañar a mi padre en la misa en memoria de mi primo?"** pregunto Sundory

"**No lo se"** gruño James "**¿En memoria de que primo?"**

"**Joseph, el hermano de Sita, acaba de morir, ¿le recuerdas?"** pregunto Sundory

"**¿Lo conocía?"** pregunto James desconcertado

"**Nos acompaño en las vacaciones"** dijo Sundory

James cerro los ojos buscando entre sus recuerdos, en ellos solo encontró a Lily, Fárfara y HJ….gggrrr, malos recuerdos.

"**Era un joven muy amable, un poco…reservado y muy extraño"** comento Sundory "**Pero era una buena persona"**

"**Lo contrario de su hermana"** murmuro James

"**Sita es una…joven muy dulce"** James lanzo un gesto de incredulidad "**Es un poco agresiva, por estar a lado de Mia, aunque…Mia y Joseph se llevaban bastante…bien"**

"**Y entonces…se murió su hermano"** comento James poniendo un semblante sombrío

"**Un…lamentable accidente, hay cosas que uno nunca podría prever"** dijo Sundory firmemente "**Sin embargo, la vida sigue"**

"**¿Cómo esta Heaney?"** pregunto James

"**Bien, bueno…naturalmente dolida por la perdida de su hermano, pero creo que se a tomado esto con mucha tranquilidad, tiene a Mia como apoyo"** dijo Sundory

"**Si Sirius se muriera…me derrumbaría"** le confeso James

"**Concebimos la muerte de manera muy diferente joven Potter, ahora Joseph esta en la gloria con nuestro señor Jesucristo"** dijo Sundory tomando entre sus manos un delicado rosario, James lo recordaba por ser el que inicio una cruenta batalla contra los Slytherin

Sin embargo aquellas palabras por parte de Sundory le dejaron aun mas inquieto sabia que Sundory era una fiel devota a su religión, pero Sita…más que atea lucia como una blasfema.

"**Joven Potter, podría…"** dijo Sundory suavemente

"**James, llámame James"** gruño el chico por enésima vez

"**Por favor joven Potter, no discutamos por eso"** le pidió Sundory "**Le agradezco que me tenga tanta confianza para llamarme su amiga, pero…"**

"**¿Estas rechazando mi amistad acaso?"** pregunto James enfadado

"**No, solo digo que…"** murmuro Sundory

"**¿Por qué no puedes llamarnos por nuestros nombres?"** pregunto James contrariado

"**En Japón se tiene la costumbre de poner un apelativo respetuoso después del nombre de la persona, no hacerlo es una falta de respeto, sin embargo solo aquellas personas que intimidan tanto o están unidas por el sagrado vinculo del matrimonio, pueden llamarse solo por el nombre, es símbolo de confianza ciega"** le explico Sundory "**No siento que tengamos ese vinculo tan…"Fuerte""**

"**Absurdo"** mascullo James "**¿Pero con ese Fontela si lo tienes?"**

"**Alex, es diferente"**

"**¿En que? . ¿Qué tiene él que nosotros no?"** pregunto James

"**Nada solo…"**

"**Es tu novio"** soltó James sin meditarlo

Las facciones de la cara de Sundory sufrieron diversas contracciones "**¡No!"** logro exclamar la chica

"**Claro que si, es tú novio y por eso lo proteges de todos, ¡incluso de Lilian!"** protesto James

"**Alex y yo somos, muy buenos amigos, ¡Y solo eso!"** aclaro la joven alterada "**¿De donde sacas tales ideas?"**

"**Bueno tu me la acabas de dar"** exclamo James

James retrocedió un poco suavemente, por primera vez en su vida sentía la penetrante mirada de Sundory sobre él, era como si mil dagas le atravesaran el corazón, tenia la ligera sensación de que la joven se estaba adentrando en sus pensamientos.

"**Mientes"** afirmo Sundory rudamente "**¿Quién te metió esas ideas?"**

"**Nadie, Sundory….tú me acabas de decir eso, solo las personas que…"** dijo James firmemente

"**Torrence"** susurro Sundory "**No prestes atención a lo que ella te diga, es un poco…tontita, imagina muchas cosas"**

"**Torrence no me dijo nada, ella no tiene nada que ver"**

"**No tienes porque encubrirla, es muy chismosa, tiene la lengua demasiado larga y…no me sorprendería"** comento la joven

"**Nunca he hablado con ella sobre "ese" sabe de antemano que le detesto"** afirmo James

Sundory dio media vuelta pretendiendo salir de la habitación, sin embargo James fue más rápido y le cerró el paso.

"**No has contestado a mi pregunta, ¿Por qué Sundory?"** pregunto James

"**Joven Potter, le pido atentamente que me permita salir"** pronuncio la joven con mucha cortesía

"**Solo si me dices la respuesta"** dijo James firmemente

"**Porque él ha dejado muchas cosas por mi, él ha hecho lo que nadie nunca hizo"** dijo Sundory firmemente

James frunció el ceño ¿Qué quería decir con todo aquello?

"**Ahora joven Potter déme permiso"** le pidió Sundory

James puso una manos sobre el hombro de Sundory y la otra sobre su rostro "**No entiendo, las insulta, les lastima, las trata como si no fueran nada, a eso llamo yo un…¡desgraciado! Y sin embargo lo tratan como un santo"**

"**No te metas en donde no te llaman"** le aconsejo la joven

Los ojos de James se abrieron como platos, completamente sorprendido aquello había sonado tan…tan despectivo.

"**¿Sundory?"** dijo el joven desconcertado

"**No te metas con Alex, por favor joven Potter, no te atrevas a tocarlo"** le ordeno la chica

Los dedos de James se ciñeron fuertemente sobre las partes que tocaban, jamás, jamás se hubiera imaginado que Sundory Briseida Laemmle la gran defensora de los merodeadores se atreviera algún día a anteponer a un "Don nadie" ante ellos, desde que les conocía, Sundory siempre había sentido un especial afecto había los merodeadores, siempre protegiéndolos, siempre…

"**Quite sus manos joven Potter, me lastima"** le pidió Sundory

¿Por qué? Primero Lily ahora Sundory, no entendía, no lograba entender la razón de aquello, la mirada violeta de la joven acariciaba la faz del chico.

"**Dime que nunca, nunca fuiste o serás la novia de Alexander Fontela"** dijo James

Esta vez fue Sundory quien miro a James desconcertada

"**¡Por favor!"** exclamo James

"**Alex es solo mi amigo"** dijo Sundory firmemente

El rostro de James dibujo una mueca de derrota "**Sundory"** susurro James acercándose a la joven

"**Por favor"** dijo Sundory cerrando los ojos evocando viejos recuerdos

No quiso escucharla, nunca quiso escucharla, siempre sonriente, siempre tan dulce, siempre tan bella, por siempre…Sun..dory

No tenia que abrir los ojos para saber lo que estaba sucediendo, sus sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando el suave cosquilleo de los cabellos del joven le hizo cosquillas en la cara, la punta de su nariz se estremeció por completo la sentir otra nariz sobre de ella, el suave perfume que emitía la piel del joven le invadió por completo.

Demasiado dulce, demasiado tierno, el fruto de un pensamiento olvidado, demasiado tarde, demasiado añejo, y la vida se les había escapado de un suspiro, con sabor a honor, con sabor a gloria, con sabor a desdicha pecaminosa.

"**No enfrente de la Virgen Maria"**

Sus manos se deslizaron sutilmente hasta caer inertes a sus costados, no tuvo el valor ni la fuerza para volver a mirarla, observo como su figura se esfumaba tan suave y delicadamente como había entrado, solo una imagen se le había quedado grabada por completo, la figura de una mujer vestida de blanco con una actitud piadosa.

Había olvidado la sensación de ensueño que ella siempre le había transmitido, su mente había enterrado la esencia de lo irreal, humo blanco, incienso puro, sueño prohibido, sentimiento perdido, larga había sido la espera, tortuoso el camino y como aquella vez, en el final, era la Virgen Maria quien había ganado.

--

Estaba mas que agotado, tres horas de estar ensayando, calentando y preparándose para unos simples quince minutos, estaba abatido, se desparramo en el sillón mas cercano.

"**Creo que es tiempo de empezar la mejor parte, tienen dos minutos de descanso, voy por Satine"** dijo Alexander firmemente

James iba a protestar pero el aire le faltaba, sentía las piernas reventar, Kim se tiro al suelo, la puerta se abrió todos miraron con poco entusiasmo a su visitante.

"**Evans me esta matando las piernas"** dijo Remus que se arrastraba pesadamente

"**Y un no quedo convencida con esa entrada, eres Harold Zidler, el gobernante del Moulin Rouge, debes de moverte como el amo y señor de este, todas esas bellas chicas te pertenecen"** exclamo Lily entrando a paso firme con una bata que cubría su cuerpo

"**Además tu no vas montado en zapatos de once centímetros de tacón"** se quejo Mia agriamente

"**Oh como si bailaras muy bien Mia"** dijo Lily indiferente

"**Quiero a todos adentro"** bramo miss Saguer, "**Jack quiero ese tango el día de hoy"**

Alex miro a la mujer con cierto recelo, quería que la obra saliera estilo Broodway con alumnos jugando a ser actores y pocas horas de práctica "**En ese caso, formen un circulo, Sita por favor música"**

Alex se quito el saco ostentoso y estorboso que era parte de su vestuario como el "Duque" hizo un par de movimientos raros, que Sirius tomo como calentamientos previos

"**Imaginen el interior del Moulin Rouge estando medio construido, lo están arreglando para ser un teatro, es de noche y todos están esperando la respuesta del Duque"** dijo el joven señalándose a si mismo "**Si darle a la obra el final novelesco que Zidler quiere o el que él a propuesto, que el Maharajá sea quien se quede con la cortesana"** dijo Alex señalando a Lily que sonrió dulcemente.

Las cuerdas del piano resonaron gravemente por toda la estancia, primero fueron notas casi dispersas, Alex camino suavemente alrededor del circulo que le habían dejado.

"**Nini provoca a Chris, entonces el bohemio narcoleptico los separa, tú Black tienes que explicarle a Potter el precio de enamorarse de una cortesana, en la primera parte ambos deben mantener contacto visual, ¡aquí! Su atención señores, Potter debes mirarme porque Chris tiene toda su atención puesta en el bohemio argentino y tú Black, observa y aprende, si yo lo hago bien, tú tienes que ser capaz de superarme.**

**A todos los demás escuchen atentamente"** les ordeno Alex

Una lira sonó suavemente alentando el baile "**Lo primero que deben de saber del tango es que es un baile sutil, se baila lo mas erguido posible, sin perder la estética, la barbilla arriba, porque…es un baile en donde todos son bellos, todos son dioses, cada vez que uno baila tango se convierte en un Adonis."**

"**Unos lo somos sin bailarlo"** dijo Sirius sonriendo

"**El tango algunos lo describen como…el baile de la seducción, se corteja a la mujer con los movimientos"** dijo Alex pasando muy peligrosamente por entre Torrence y Sundory "**Cuando bailen tango, piensen en hacerle el amor a una bella dama"** soltó el joven pasando sus manos por el rostro de Sundory

"**En ese caso Fontela, soy un experto"** soltó Sirius

"**Una cosa es tener sexo y otra cosa es hacer el amor Black"** dijo Alex firmemente "**Pero en el tango, hay cortejo"** dijo Alex separándose de Sundory y volviendo a la pista "**Hay seducción, hay carisias, pero sobre todo"** el joven seguía a alguien con los ojos, Remus sintió a alguien pasar a su lado "**Hay deseo"**

El sonido de un violín entrando del golpe con un fuerte golpeteo de teclas de piano resonó tan fuerte como el de los dos zapatos que golpearon violentamente el piso al mismo tiempo.

Lily hacia de la pareja de Alex, con una pose muy altiva, sus ojos fijos en su compañero como si deseara tirarlo en el piso y desvestirlo, la bata que le cubría estaba ligeramente abierta dejando ver un corsé de color negro.

Desde puntos contrapuestos ambos jóvenes danzaban mirándose fijamente, era como si estuvieran analizando a su presa, los pasos eran suaves pero firmes y precisos, haciendo resonar los tacones en el suelo constantemente, era como ver el sutil juego de dos casanova tratando de conquistarse el uno al otro pero sin caer en las redes del otro.

"**El tango se decía antiguamente que era un baile propio de los burdeles"** esta vez fue Lily quien hablo mientras "**Chicas tienen que mirar a los hombres con suma altiveza, ellos las desean y ustedes sencillamente van a jugar con ellos"**

En dos segundos Alex y Lily se juntaron velozmente en un abrazo pasional, la joven rodeaba la cadera del chico con una de sus piernas.

"**Creen tener el control sin embargo…en el tango es el hombre el que impone el ritmo"** Alex obligo a Lily a girar sobre su pie para quedar tras ella colocando sus manos sobre sus hombros y sus manos pretendían quitarle la bata que llevaba puesta, al ritmo del violín, la mano de Alex viajo por el brazo derecho de Lily ciñéndose el la mano de esta, mientras que la izquierda, viajo del muslo izquierdo hasta el tórax. Al mismo tiempo ambos balanceaba su peso en la pierna izquierda, Lily se recargo ligeramente el pecho de Alex mientras que este con sus labios fingía buscar los labios de ella.

"**Es la música quien impone el ritmo"** afirmo Lily girando de nuevo para quedar de frente a Alex, tomando con su mano derecha la mano izquierda de Alex y la otra mano en la espalda de este, avanzaron con el paso sencillo, para poder realizar su siguiente movimiento.

La pierna izquierda de Lily se flexiono adentrándose por entre las piernas de Alex que se flexionaban hacia la izquierda lentamente, la pierna derecha de Lily se estiro ligeramente hacia atrás, mientras que la de Alex lo hizo hacia un lado, Lily rodeo con ambos brazos la amplia espalda de Alex. El chico recorrió la espalda de la chica con sus manos suavemente, Lily acaricio con su mejilla la mejilla de Alex que sonreía ligeramente y volvió su sonrisa perversa cuando observo el gesto furioso y endemoniadamente celoso de James Potter.

"**El tango que se bailara habla de una mujer que se vende, pero tiene un enamorado, que la ama hasta la locura"** la bata de Lily cayó suavemente al suelo los pasos de ambos jóvenes fueron demasiado rápidos para describirlos, bastaba decir que había sido demasiado provocadores, las manos del chico viajaban por la figura de la chica constantemente al ritmo que les marcaba el tango, mientras que esta lucia divertirse con aquello.

"**Chicas, tendrán que practicar muy bien si no quieren darles motivos a los bailarines de que les toque...partes indebidas"** dijo Lily mientras dejaba todo su peso en la pierna izquierda Alex la jalaba suavemente hacia la derecha tomándole el muslo izquierdo, ambas piernas de la joven formaban una perfecta diagonal (/) de mas o menos cuarenta y cinco grados. "**En esta parte si no tienes cuidado, resbalaran y los jóvenes tendrán que…presionar demás el muslo"**

"**Oh divertirse un rato"** comento Alex, provocando una risa general "**Chicos tendremos que trabajar con la flexibilidad, o les dolerá en al alma"**

Los dos chicos dieron tres pasos sencillos para finalmente bajar al suelo Alex mantenía su peso en la rodilla derecha completamente flexionada mientras que la izquierda la tenia completamente estirada hacia atrás, muchos chicos exclamaron un Ouch, Lily estaba en la misma posición.

"**Lo demás es practica y dejarse llevar por la música, muchas veces…en el sentido literal"** dijo Alex levantándose lentamente, al tiempo que Lily la música continuo para que ellos efectuaran el paso del ocho y el de retroceso, finalmente la joven bajo al suelo flexionando la rodilla izquierda y estirando la derecha hacia un lado, Alex la tomo por amabas manos dio un paso hacia atrás jalando a Lily que cambiaba la posición de su pierna derecha hacia atrás para arrastrarla suavemente por el suelo.

Le soltó la mano izquierda haciendo que la joven arqueara su espalda dibujando con su espalda y sus piernas un bastón inclinado, duraron así tres segundo, Alex jalo a Lily con mucha fuerza hacia arriba ayudándola a incorporarse en el vuelo de aquella ejecución la joven tomo fuerza para que el chico la cargara quedando sus pies seis centímetros arriba del suelo arqueando la espalda hacia atrás en un ángulo de treinta grado estirando ambos brazos, Alex dio tres giros en esa posición con ella, para bajarla suavemente al suelo y terminar la canción con el paso de cadencia y finalmente recargar su peso en la pierna derecha estirando ligeramente la izquierda, Lily subió su pierna derecha al muslo izquierdo de Alex, obligándose a estirar la izquierda y arqueando la espalda hacia atrás.

"**¿Quien quiere ensayar?"** pregunto Alex

Todos los chicos lucieron estar sumamente encantándoos con dicho baile, Lily rió divertida, los chicos de hoy.

"**Chicos conmigo, chicas…con Lily excepto por Black y Sita"** dijo Alex "**Sita tu bailaras conmigo, Black lo harás con Lily"**

Los ojos de Sirius brillaron intensamente….bailaría con la flamante pelirroja seductora, tenia que aprovechar la ocasión, si señor, le importaba un bledo si James le miraba como dragón poseído en aquel momento.

--

Hace una semana que practicaba su "momento" de gloria, aunque él era la gloria en si mismo, la pelirroja había resultado menos quisquillosa cuando no tenia a James tan cerca, excelente maestra de baile y bastante agradable, giro hacia su izquierda para tomar el pasillo oculto tras el tapete de color amarillo acortando su regreso a la sala común de Gryffindor, aunque no tenia ganas de llegar y que James le echara bronca por haber faltado al entrenamiento de quidditch.

Inconscientemente comenzó a tararear la letra del el "Tango de Roxanne" sus pies se movieron suavemente por los fríos pasillos calizos de Hogwarts para cuando salio del lugar se topo con un grupo de chiquillas de cuatro año que rieron tontamente al encontrarse sorpresivamente con el "Adonis máximo" de Hogwarts.

"**Bellas damas"** dijo Sirius caballerosamente saludándoles con una galante reverencia.

Una joven se apoyo de la pared para no caer inconsciente al suelo, metió una de sus manos en el bolsillo siguiendo su paso tarareando la misma canción, cuando paso por el lugar en donde estaban las chicas todas hicieron el mismo gesto de taparse la cara con el pergamino mas próximo.

"**¿Bailan tango?"** pregunto Sirius oportunamente extendiéndole el brazo hacia las jóvenes

Todas sintieron que el corazón se les salía del pecho, ¡El chico mas guapo de todo Hogwarts estaba invitando a una de ellas a bailar! Era…como, como un sueño hecho realidad.

Sirius al ver la poca iniciativa de las muchachas tomo a la que mas cerca tenia, ahogando un chillido de ilusión la joven se dejo llevar por Sirius, moviendo los pies torpemente, el joven por su parte Sirius sonreía delicadamente, aaahhh, las chicas de hoy se dejaban llevar cual hojas al viento.

"**Tú nunca pierdes la oportunidad Black"** espeto una joven rudamente

Sirius dejo de moverse soltando a la joven colocando su atención en la ¿chica? Que tenía por delante.

"**Hamleigh"** tercio Sirius "**Yo solo practicaba tango con esta bella damisela"**

"**Black, todo el mundo sabe que tú bailas tango todas las noches, con la primera que se te cruce"** soltó la chica molesta

"**Ofendes la dignidad de estas chicas"** gruño Sirius

"**Deja de hacerle al payaso y ustedes grupo de ofrecidas cínicas, largaos de aquí"** bramo Mia

Sirius se despidió de las chicas alegremente, antes de volver su atención a su máxima pesadilla.

"**Si fueras otra persona diría que estas celosa"** comento Sirius

"**Sueñas Black"**

"**Bueno, me has chafado mi ensayo ¿contenta?"** pregunto Sirius

"**En lo absoluto, el verte me enferma"** contesto Mia

"**Sabes, eras menos arisca cuando te sentabas a mi lado a contestar crucigramas, y fuiste tan tierna al platicar conmigo la otra noche, eres una persona con complejo de tortuga"**

"**Hace días que no me pones la piel verde, no tengo el cuello de la hermana de Lilian y te juro que si dices otra gilipolles te enseñare una vez mas la velocidad de mi puño"** le amenazo Mia

"**No me refiero a eso"** negó el joven con la cabeza "**Eres como una tortuga porque eres una fría y dura coraza de hierro pero eres muy sensible por dentro"**

"**¿Acaso has pasado demasiado tiempo con Fontela?"** pregunto Mia "**Porque dudo mucho que tu grande y vacía cabecita tenga la capacidad para decir semejante cursilería"**

"**No es difícil darse cuenta"** dijo Sirius recargándose en la pared y cruzándose de brazos "**Vamos Mia no tienes porque guardarte todo"**

Mia, su nombre en aquellos labios le había hecho estremecerse por completo.

"**Tuve un momento de flaqueza, yo…"**

"**Cuando hablas de aquello que te aflige, quizás no se resuelve, pero por lo menos te sientes mucho mejor"** dijo Sirius lentamente

"**No juegues conmigo Black"** bramo Mia molesta

"**No, lo digo en serio, no eres la única que sufre"** espeto Sirius

El rey de ojos grises noto rápidamente el efecto que sus palabras provocaron en la chica, sus facciones se suavizaron, el orgullo se esfumo por primera vez dejaba caer la mascara de la mujer inquebrantable para dejar fluir a la niña asustada.

"**No me es fácil, todo…¡Todo! se esta derrumbando"** exclamo Mia tristemente "**No lo entiendo, no lo comprendo…iba todo taan bien y ahora, ahora ¿Qué somos Black? . ¿Qué diablos somos?"**

Claramente ella no se lo estaba poniendo muy fácil que digamos, aunque tenia que admitir que por muy Doctor corazón que deseará ser no lo era, no entendía de chicas y mucho menos de sentimientos.

"**Yo…yo éramos las divinas diablesas, éramos, éramos, nada de lo que ahora somos, si es que algo somos"**

Lo había dejado todo tan claro, sin embargo a Sirius solo una cosa le venia a la mente Damon girls, la diablesas tiranas horribles, espeluznantes y demoníacas que durante cuatro años habían sido el terror de los merodeadores, siempre queriendo arruinar sus planes.

"**Ya lo hemos platicado Mia, mira…los pleitos entre Lily, James y Sita deberías dejarlo como lo que son, los líos de ellos"** dijo Sirius acercándose a la joven y rodeándola con un brazo

"**Pero…no puedo Sita es como mi hermana, y tengo que apoyarla"** se excuso Mia

"**No, el que este encaprichada con James no quiere decir que tu tengas que seguirle"** le aclaro Sirius "**No me mires así, no me digas que Sita esa locamente "enamorada" de James, porque no es así"**

"**Sita le quiere"**

"**Si bueno…quizás eso no puedo negarlo, pero James ya le dejo bien claro que él solo busca a una sola chica y esa es Evans"** dijo Sirius firmemente "**Y para bien o para mal Evans a su forma…extraña le corresponde"**

"**Pero…"**

"**Deja que ellos se arreglen, algún día lo tendrán que hacer, pero que quede entre ellos, tú no tienes porque sufrir"** le afirmo el joven abrazándola

"**Es fácil decirlo porque…entre tu grupo a ti no te tiene como la mala del cuento, Torrence me detesta, Vera también, Lilian ni se diga y Alex..puf"** exclamo la joven frustrada

"**Torrence no te detesta, solo cree que Lily hace mejor pareja con James, Vera…ni idea, Lily no creo que te deteste esta tan ocupada con la obra que no tiene tiempo para eso y Fontela ¿A quien diablos le importa?"** le aclaro Sirius "**Venga chica, olvídate de ellos"**

"**No son solo ellos Black"** dijo Mia "**Son tantas…cosas"**

"**Pero enfurruñadote con la gente no ganas nada"** comento Sirius

"**Mira quien viene a darme una cátedra de comportamiento"** murmuro Mia molesta en los brazos de Sirius

"**Sabes que tengo la razón"** argumento Sirius altivamente

"**Idiota, barajan"** mascullo Mia

Sirius sonrió divertido "**Has recuperado al animo Mia"**

Mia torció un esto a manera de sonrisa "**Serás desgraciado, ¡Eh nunca lo tuve bajo!"**

"**Si claro, pero sabes algo me gustas mas así"** soltó Sirius inconcientemente

El cuerpo de Mia se tenso complemente al sentir los calidos labios de Sirius besando su frente, no sabían para quien era mas rara e incomoda dicha situación, si para él un merodeador o ella la Damon girl mayor, irónica era la vida, el era su "majestad" reinita y ella la mari-macha.

"**No me jodas Black"** gruño Mia

"**No lo tenia pensado"** contesto Sirius

Ambos jóvenes rieron divertidos, Mia abrazo a Sirius cariñosamente, y el joven le devolvió el gesto.

"**No Black, no"** dijo Mia intentando safarse de Sirius

"**¿No que?"** pregunto Sirius desconcertado mirando directamente a las pupilas color miel de la joven

"**Mi orgullo se ira al traste si sigo pegada a ti"**

"**Bueno…¿Qué te imaginas de mi?"** pregunto Sirius sarcásticamente

Ambos se observaron mutuamente, ¿Quién podía resistírsele al Dios del Sexo? . ¿Quién era el Sex-Symbol de Hogwarts mayor para rechazar a una chica?

"**¿Bailamos Tango?"** pregunto Sirius

--

Avena, gustaba de comer avena en la mañana puesto que proporcionaba una buena cantidad de energía al cuerpo, el pequeño problema si consumías demasiada avena, era que corrías el riesgo de engordar como un cerdo, la joven dejo el plato a medio terminar, hacia mucho tiempo que no desayunaba tan sola.

"**Buenos días Torrence"** saludo un joven cortésmente

"**Remus, buenos días"** contesto la joven

El joven licántropo se sentó a su lado, tomo un plato y se apresuro a servirse cereal con miel y algo de fruta.

"**¿Sucede algo?"** le pregunto el chico

"**No, nada…solo"** Torrence se sentía por algún motivo melancólica "**Hace tiempo que no desayuno con mis amigas"**

"**Bueno, ¿te sientes igual de triste si desayunas con un amigo?"** pregunto Remus

"**Ustedes…los aprecio mucho, pero el día de hoy prefiero compañía femenina, sin ofender"** comento Torrence fingiendo una sonrisa

"**Oh, no esta bien, me voy"** dijo Remus dedicándole una dulce sonrisa

Torrence frunció los labios, ¿Por qué no simplemente pudo decir si? Es decir no eran sus amigas pero…

"**Buenos días little Torry"** dijo un chico animadamente sentándose a su lado

"**Hola Alex"** respondió Torrence sin muchos ánimos

"**Has visto a un demonio de ojos verdes que osa manchar el nombre de "Lily""** el pregunto el joven

"**No, hace días que no la veo muy seguido"** comento Torrence jugando con la cuchara

"**No sabes como te envidio, ahora si la vez dile que no me has visto, que me fui a vivir a Mapuche mejor a Burundi"** dijo Alex desapareciendo del lugar

Observo al chico escabullirse entre algunos chicos de su casa, le envidiaba estaban rodeado de amigos, la mayoría de la gente que se acercaba a Alex le apreciaba demasiado, bueno…había sus excepciones pero eran muy pocas.

Alguien sentándose pesadamente a su lado le despejo de sus pensamientos, bueno…no era la amiga que esperaba, pero era una del conjunto.

"**¿Qué diablos miras Torrence?"** gruño la chica a manera de saludo

"**Nada Sita, nada"**

"**Tienes que comer algo, aunque sea un poco de cereal, ¿yogurt? Que tal fruta"**

Vera arrastraba literalmente a Lily al comedor

"**Vera, agradezco tus cuidados, pero no tengo hambre estoy bien"** dijo Lily rehusando sentarse a lado de Sita

"**Juro que no te morderé Evans"** siseo Sita

"**Tampoco me apetece desayunar reptil"** murmuro Lily recibiendo un codazo por parte de Vera "**No es por ti, sencillamente no tengo hambre"**

"**Tu vida me da igual"** gruño Sita "**Por mi vuélvete anoréxica Evans, aunque…para mi siempre has tenido desequilibrios alimenticios, y mentales también"**

Sita se levanto de su lugar para irse a sentar a otro lado murmurando algo sobre las flacuchas dementes.

"**No fuiste muy amable que digamos"** comento Vera y Lily le miro con fastidio "**Esta sensible, por lo de su hermano"**

La pelirroja exhalo un bufido "**No lloro ni una sola lagrima, ni se a sensibilizado por ello, me la tiene jurada por lo de idiota de Potter, y yo de eso no tengo la culpa"**

Vera iba a contestar pero el aleteo de millones de lechuzas le impidió hacerlo, Lily recibió una carta un tanto extraña tenia el sobre de color negro, en tinta de color blanco y con una elaborada letra manuscrita decía algo así: _Para Courtney Love_

"**¿De quien es?"** pregunto Vera

"**Un…conocido"** murmuro Lily "**¿Qué has recibido Torrence?"** pregunto la joven para desviar la atención

"**Nada únicamente…olvídalo no tiene importancia"** comento la joven guardando su paquete

"**Buenos días chicas"** dijo una voz dulce y amable

"**Sundory"** contesto Lily a forma de saludo

"**Ma-soeur, te ves muy pálida"** dijo Sundory sentándose a lado de Torrence

"**Imaginas cosas, tengo que ir a hablar con Alexander ¿alguien lo ha visto?"** pregunto Lily

"**Dijo que se fue a vivir a Malibu o quizás era Mamipu"** comento Torrence meditando

"**¿Malibu? Yo lo voy a enviar a Malibu"** gruño Lily arremangándose la capa

"**¿Ya te aburriste de Nueva York Evans?"** pregunto una voz áspera

"**Buenos días Mia"** dijo Sundory sonriendo

"**Creí que tu preferías a un "Dylan"(1) supongo que finalmente elegiste a "Ken""** comento Mia

"**En lo absoluto era para Alexander"** contesto Lily

Vera se sentó enfrente de Torrence, seguida por Mia y Lily, las jóvenes se sentaron a desayunar en silencio, por alguna extraña razón había un ambiente un tanto tenso.

"**¿Tienen algo nuevo que contar?"** pregunto Torrence

"**Lupin es un pesado"** gruño Vera

"**Lestrange me ha enviado bombones"** dijo Sundory

"**Me pienso suicidar"** soltó Lily

Todas miraron a Lily sonriendo delicadamente, ella no tenia remedio

"**Soy la novia de Black"**

Torrence dejo caer la cuchara pesadamente sobre la avena salpicando a todas, Lily miro a la joven completamente perpleja.

Lily comenzó a reír nerviosamente "**¿Es un chiste no?"**

Mia negó lentamente con la cabeza "**Es mas difícil para mi decir que…estoy liada, muy liada con un merodeador"**

"**¡.¡El peor!.!" **exclamo Lily

"**Evans"**

"**¡Y tu me llamas a mi traidora!"** gruño Torrence "**Eres….eres…"**

"**No se pongan pesadas"** dijo Mia tratando de tranquilizarlas "**Escuchen"**

"**No, Mia ¡no!"** grito Lily furiosa

"**¡.¡.¡Tu no tienes cara con que reclamarle!.!.!"** bramo Mia levantándose de la mesa

"**Ella no pero nosotras si"** dijo Vera firmemente "**¡Traidora! . ¡Blasfema! Mentirosa, asquerosa y rastrera arpía del mal, tu que alzaste una vez tu brazo contra nosotros, tu que te atreviste a insultarnos por intentar estar en paz con el mundo, ¿Cómo te atreves a hacernos esto?"**

"**Las circunstancias cambian, ¡Todo cambia!"** exclamo Mia

"**Pero nunca el orgullo"** dijo Torrence firmemente

Mia exhalo un suspiro "**Yo…"**

"**Calla, no deseamos escucharte"** pronuncio Vera molesta

"**Evans…tu…"** trato de hablar Mia

"**Habla con la mano"** dijo Lily colocando su mano enfrente del rostro de Mia.

Las tres Damon girl salieron del lugar sin decir nada mas, Remus, James, Peter y Sirius les miraban desconcertados desde su lugar.

"**¿Sundory?"**

"**Que tengas un buen día Mia"** dijo la joven dejándola completamente sola.

--

"**¿No es raro?"** pregunto el joven repentinamente

"**Claro, ¿Cuántas veces tienes la oportunidad de ver una novatada como esta?"** dijo James divertido escribiendo en un pergamino

"**No me refiero a la novatada James"** se quejo Remus "**Me refiero a Lily"**

"**Oh, ¿ahora es Lily? Prongs, puedes comenzar a ponerte celoso"** bromeo Sirius

"**Cállate Padfoot"** gruño Remus "**Es decir estamos a dos semanas de Halloween y nos dejo salir temprano el día de hoy"**

"**No te quejes Moony, tómalo como lo que es…un día de descanso, además creo que pronto volveré a sentir mis piernas"** dijo Sirius

"**Yo creo que Remus tienes razón, es raro que la fiera roja nos haya dejado salir temprano, creo que se debe a la pelea de en la mañana"** comento Peter

"**Muy observador Wormtail"** ironizo James "**¿Qué se traerán esta vez?**

Peter se encogió de hombros mientras le daba a James algunas ideas, Sirius se froto las manos un tanto incomodo, Remus por su parte miro al techo recordando lo poco que habían logrado escuchar de su conversación.

"**Atentos señores"** dijo James solemnemente alzando los brazos "**Ya esta aquí el plan de la novatada, Slytherin y primerizos ¡huyan!"**

"**No creo que sea lugar para discutir James, puede entrar Evans y cacharnos, ira de boca floja con Mina"** dijo Sirius seriamente

James se pasó una mano por el cabello como si estuviera pensando, sonrió perversamente y asintió guardándose el pergamino en el bolsillo.

"**¿Cuándo es luna llena?"** pregunto Sirius "**Me estoy aburriendo aquí adentro"**

"**Seria bueno ir a Hogsmeade y pasearnos un rato, vamos este sábado"** propuso Peter

"**Suena buena idea, espero que bajen del tren muchachas bellas"** dijo James alegremente "**¿Qué dices Moony?"**

Remus seguía inmerso en sus propios pensamientos

"**¡Moony!"** grito James

El chico de ojos miel bajo su mirada y observo a James "**¿Decías algo?"**

James suspiro pesadamente llevándose una mano a la cabeza "**Estábamos planeando ir a Hogsmeade este sábado, Moony…"**

"**Lo siento, solo pensaba en las chicas, algo me dice que estamos involucrados"** comento Remus

"**¿Acaso nuestra vida tiene que girar entrono a ellas?"** pregunto James con cierto fastidio

"**En tu caso quisieras que girar entorno a Evans"** comento Remus y Peter rió divertido al igual que Sirius "**Me estaba preguntando sobre lo de esta mañana"**

"**No le des vueltas Moony, hay algo que tengo que decirles"** dijo Sirius seriamente "**No pregunten como sucedió o…que ocurrió, solo se dio ¿ok? Yo..pues…verán yo, tengo novia"**

James rió divertido durante unos segundos, seguido de Peter, Remus era el único que miraba a Sirius con seriedad "**¿Es un chiste no?"** dijo James al ver que a Sirius no le causaba gracia

"**No James"**

"**¡Pero es imposible! Tu…tú"** exclamo James

"**No tienes nada con que reclamarme James, te recuerdo tus…jugarretas con Evans"** dijo Sirius serenamente

"**¡Stop! Es una Damon girl…tu novia es una Damon girl"** dijo Peter

"**Si, y es la mas orgullosa de ella"**

"**¡Hamleigh!"** bramo James

Sirius asintió lentamente, las reacciones fueron variadas, James abrió los ojos y la boca completamente, Peter lanzo un bufido de fastidio, Remus por su parte, se hecho a reír.

"**Lo lamento, pero…jajaja…es jajaja...tan…jaja…irónico"** opino Remus

"**Me da miedo"** concluyo Peter

"**Bueno…es, es raro"** dijo James lentamente "**Pero tú sabes lo que haces, creo…"** Sirius sonrió levemente

"**Ahora se porque estaban tan cabreadas"** comento Remus "**Aunque Evans…bueno que se arreglen entre ellas"**

James asintió

"**Vamos a las cocinas"** dijo Peter

"**Si, tengo hambre"** dijo Sirius levantándose del sillón

Los pasillos de Hogwarts estaban atiborrados de jóvenes sin mucho que hacer, el ambiente estudiantil flotaba en el aire, las bromas y las risas andaban a su lado.

Los merodeadores saludaban a su gente al pasar, las chicas se derretían ante sus saludos, sonrisa o palabras, sus caminar era lento, fuerte y preciso, no había lugar en donde ellos fueran rechazados, o en donde les impidieran el paso.

"**¿Qué dices Janette en la próxima salida a Hogsmeade sales conmigo?"** pregunto James abrazando a una joven castaña

"**Por supuesto"** asintió la chica

"**Eres tan gracioso Peter"** dijo una joven con las mejillas sonrosadas

"**Mi bella dama, señora de mi alma, tus cabellos cual rayos dorados en espiral hacen que mi corazón no pare de latir…" **recito Sirius a una chica de séptimo que sostenía un cuaderno firmemente con unos ojitos azules muy brillantes

Remus negó con la cabeza, se preguntaba que haría Mia cuando se enterara de lo que su…"novio" hacia, estaban apunto de tomar el pasadizo de Maria la loca cuando sus agudos oídos escucharon un "algo"

James encabezaba al grupo con Janette entre sus brazos, Peter ahora coqueteaba con una joven de cabellos negros mientras que Sirius estaba rodeado por 3 chicas de séptimo año de diferentes casas. No supo porque pero tomo el pasillo de la izquierda.

"**Ya me canse de llorar"** alguien al final del pasillo cantaba melancólicamente "**Y no amanece" **podía sentir el dolor de su voz "**Ya no se si maldecirte o por ti rezar"**

"**¡Remus!"** le llamo uno de sus amigos

"**Tengo miedo de buscarte y encontrarte"** el joven dio media vuelta y pidió silencio "**Donde me aseguran mis amigos que te vas"** James avanzo velozmente hacia Remus que caminaba como zombi hacia un lugar desconocido.

"**Remus ¿Qué…?"** pregunto James

"**Hay momentos en que quisiera mejor rajarme"** James escucho la voz y al igual que Remus se quedo callado

"**¿Quién…?"** las manos de Remus le taparon la boca

Sirius le toco el hombro a Remus y este le indico que se mantuviera calladito

"**Pa' arrancarme ya los clavos de mi penar"** los insistentes sollozos de una chica se hicieron presentes "**Pero mis ojos se mueren sin mirar tus ojos"**

"**¡No puedo, no puedo!"** grito una de las chicas "**¡.¡Duele!.!"**

"**Y mi cariño con la aurora te vuelve a esperar"** una figura estaba se sostenía del arco del la ventana.

"**¡.¡Nooo quiero!.! Basta ¡Ya!"** gimió la chica

"**¡Ya agarraste por tu cuenta las parrandas!"** se alzo la voz por los recovecos del lugar "**Paloma negra, paloma negra donde, donde andarás"**

"**¡Cállate! Por favor…ya no puedo, ya no quiero, ¡AAAAAlex! Dile que se callé, ya basta, ¡Ya!"** grito la joven desgarrándose la garganta.

Remus se detuvo inmediatamente, Torrence estaba tirada en las piernas de Alex que le sostenía suavemente, su cabello negro azabache iba completamente revuelto, sus ojos estaban sumamente hinchados de tanto llorar,

"**Ya no juegues con mi honra parrandera"** canto una vez Lilian "**Si**, **tus caricias deben ser mías de nadie mas"**

"**Lily, por favor el ambiente te juro que no puede ser mas del asco, deja de hacer eso"** le pidió Alex suavemente  
"**Y aunque te amo con locura, ya no vuelvas**" continuo la pelirroja haciendo caso omiso de las suplicas de Torrence "**Paloma negra, eres la reina de mi penar"**

"**Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh"** gimió Torrence siendo abrazada por Alex que le susurraba algo en el oído "**¡No, no, no quiero! . ¡No puedo!" **

"**Quiero ser libre vivir mi vida con quien yo quiera"** canto Lily

"**Que cruel, que injusto, ¡.¡No es justo!.!"** Grito Torrence golpeando a Alex que le abrazo con mas fuerza "**¡.¡.¡AAAAAAAAAAAyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!.!.! Duele mucho Alex, duele mucho, ¡No lo soporto!"**

"**Dios dame fuerza, que me estoy muriendo por irlo a buscar" **("Paloma negra" Lola Beltran)

"**Torrence escúchame atentamente, se que duele corazón, pero no podemos hacer nada, ¿entiendes? No podemos"**

"**Solo se que el corazón se me esta desgarrando, que es como si tomaran una lanza al rojo vivo y me quemaran lentamente, yo ya no tengo ganas de seguir"** comento la joven

"**No seas tontita bonita, tienes que levantarte…"**

"**Ya no puedo, ya no quiero"** dijo Torrence firmemente "**Alex yo…es venganza"**

La pelirroja se agacho hasta quedar al nivel de Torrence

"**Que así sea"** afirmo Lily

"**¡.¿Que?.!"** exclamo Torrence "**¿Alex?"**

"**No puedo Torrence, te apoyo pero…"** murmuro el joven

"**Alex tú nunca, yo…¡por favor!"**

"**Medítalo profundamente, piensa las consecuencias, al final sabrás decidir con sabiduría, te apoyare en todo"** dijo Alex firmemente

"**Y si no, siempre puedes quitarte la vida, pero no armes tanto alboroto, cuando uno se suicida, se suicida y ya en silencio, en soledad"** dijo Lily indiferente

"**Gracias, eres tan linda"** ironizo Torrence

"**No hay nada mejor que tirarse de la Torre de Astronomía"** afirmo Lily

Alex miro a la pelirroja con incredulidad, a veces era tan cruel.

Lily se adentro en la oscuridad del pasillo desapareciendo del lugar, Alex se encogió de hombros le dedico un par de frases a Torrence haciéndola reír, el joven fue tras la pelirroja mientras que la morena se quedo en el pasillo con una carta en las manos.

Una carta que leía una y otra vez…

"**No llores por haber perdido el sol, las lagrimas no te dejaran ver el brillo de las estrellas"** dijo Remus suavemente

Sus labios intentaron esbozar una sonrisa, sin embargo había una gran llaga en su corazón

"**No me gustan las estrellas, son demasiado caprichosas y vanidosas, creen que deslumbran al mundo con su luz cuando en verdad no son mas que un punto en el infinito que un día se consumirá, en la mas completa y oscura soledad"** afirmo Torrence "**Por mi la noche se puede quedar sin estrellas que brillen en el firmamento"** su voz sonó tan irritada y distante que le calo los huesos a los chicos

"**Es una lastima que seamos de pensamientos tan distintos"** comento Remus "**Pero no deseamos verte con esa expresión tan…triste"**

"**Remus, no quiero ser grosera, pero…déjenme sola, no quiero verlos, por favor váyanse"** le pidió Torrence

"**Torrence si es por…"** dijo Sirius

"**No eres el ombligo del mundo Sirius, ni mucho menos del mió, lo que haya entre tu y Mia es completamente entre ustedes, me da igual"** contesto Torrence rudamente "**Tengo mejores cosas en que pensar, por el respeto y la afinidad sentimental que tenemos les pido que me dejen sola, no quiero lastimarlos, váyanse por favor"**

Sirius abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Remus detuvo, le hecho una mirada de soslayo a Torrence y los cuatro salieron del pasillo.

"**Mujeres ¿Quién las entiende?"** se quejo Sirius

"**No me mires a mi hermano"** dijo James

"**Algunas veces pienso que mi relación con las mujeres debe de ser la misma que con la del sol"** comento Sirius "**Entre mas lejos mejor"**

James asintió al igual que Peter, Remus por su parte se limito a suspirar vagamente

"**Torrence no quiso hacernos daño, se siente mal y…"** explico Remus

"**Y no nos tiene la confianza para que nos diga lo que siente"** dijo James molesto "**Es que…¿Qué diablos creen que somos? Acaso moles de piedra, ¿Cómo pueden tenerle a "ese" tanta confianza?"**

"**No esperes que ella tenga confianza ciega en ti cuando…por años nos hemos visto como enemigos"** argumento Remus

"**¡Hasta Sundory le tiene mas confianza a ese!"** bramo James "**Es injusto, digo…acaso él es mejor que yo"**

"**No creo que ellas…"** murmuro Remus

"**No Remus, mira Sundory no es capaz de llamarnos por nuestros nombres, esta con nosotros pero…¡nunca ha sido tan mimosa como lo es con él! Y encima tiene el descaro de pedirme ¡A mi! . ¡James Potter! Que no me atreva a tocarlo"** bramo James furioso

Remus se detuvo en seco "**¿Cuándo te dijo eso?"**

"**Amp…hace poco con motivo de la muerte del hermano de Heaney estuvo conmigo un rato y…discutimos por Fontela, no me miren así, yo no tengo la culpa. ¡Me estaba restregando en la cara lo mucho que ella lo quiere!"** bramo James "**Así que le dije un par de cosas y terminamos…"** James detuvo su lengua inmediatamente "**Tenemos puntos de vista diferentes"**

"**Dime que no le preguntaste sobre lo que Torrence nos comento"** dijo Remus ligeramente alterado

"**Quizás…se me fueron unas cuantas palabras ¡Ya vale! Deja de Mostar esos dientes, si le pregunte…pero ella me dio la pauta con eso de los nombres japoneses y respeto, se puso como loca"** dijo James

"**Ay James eres…, que se puede hacer contigo"** dijo Remus

"**Tengo una larga lista de torturas"** comento una voz

"**Mia"** dijo Sirius sonriendo

"**Te estuve buscando, no me interesa saber te apuesto a que no querrás que me entere"** bromeo la chica

Sirius sonrió "**Nada malo, íbamos a las cocinas, pero nos encontramos con…"** Sirius miro a los chicos buscando ayudas

"**Las Bratz supongo"** dijo Mia secamente

"**¿Las Bratz?"** pregunto James

"**Fue idea de Evans"** dijo Mia indiferente "**Como sea ¿puedo estar con ustedes? Vera tiene unas mañas horrendas, se puede convertir en la mancha voraz cuando así le apetece, y les juro que no muero por oír las babosadas románticas de Alexander y Lilian"** dijo Mia molesta

"**No veo porque no"** comento Remus encogiéndose de hombros

Los cinco entraron a las cocinas pidiendo platos fuertes para cenar a gusto.

"**¿Qué miras Pettigrew?"** gruño Mia

"**Supongo que puedes llamarme Peter"** comento el joven "**Bueno, la mayoría de las chicas no comen tanto"**

Mia torció una sonrisa "**Eso piensas tu, pero la verdad es que por ejemplo Evans cuando le viene en ganas traga como vikingo en tiempos de hambruna, Torrence es capaz de comerse trece litros de helado de manteca, todo depende de la situación en la que se encuentren"**

"**Parece que las conoces bien"** dijo Remus

"**Mas o menos, bueno después de cinco años de mi vida a su lado algo tengo que saber ¿no? Pero son tan imprevisibles como el clima, sobre todo Evans es una completa desequilibrada"** afirmo la joven mientras se llevaba un bocado a la boca

"**Creí que era la mas centrada"** comento Peter y Mia rió divertida

"**Puede tener las calificaciones mas altas y todo lo que quieras pero hablando sentimentalmente es un desastre, la mas centrada es Vera"**

"**Pero Vera una seca, muy recta"** dijo Sirius frunciendo la nariz

"**No es cierto, ella es muy amable e inteligente"** dijo Remus

"**Lo es"** dijo Mia lentamente "**Ella bueno quien se lleva mejor con ella es Torrence, cosa que si me preguntas no se como diablos, Torrence es tonta por naturaleza, con poco sentido común y afición por los colores, las marcas y los diseñadores son polos opuestos completamente sin embargo se llevan de maravilla, ni Lily, ni Sita ni yo nos llevamos muy bien con ella, el único que logra hacerlo es Alex, pero ese se lleva…bien con todas, entre comillas porque también es muy pesado cuando se le hincha la gana"**

"**¿A ti te cae bien Fontela?"** pregunto James

Mia le sonrío suavemente "**Es un hincha pelotas y todo lo que tu quieras, sin embargo cuando necesitas de alguien él siempre esta a tu lado"**

"**Pero las insulta y…"** dijo Remus desconcertado

"**Bueno, es que en mi caso yo me llevo pesado con él, no es un ángel conmigo, porque yo no soy un ángel con él, nos llevamos sumamente pesado y quien se lleva se aguanta, como quien dice yo le miento la madre y él me la mienta a mi y todos felices y contentos"** les explico Mia "**El te trata como tú lo trates a él, por ejemplo a Sundory nunca le ha faltado el respeto, es un poco rudo cuando quiere que entendamos las cosas, nos dice la verdad cuando siente que es necesario, es un buena persona, un poco cabrón pero buena persona"**

James pincho el pedazo de pastel de carne que tenia adelante con suma fuerza, todas creían que Alexander Fontela era un ángel.

Peter saco a James de sus cavilaciones cuando un eructó resonó por el lugar, Sirius sonrió divertido Remus por el contrario le tiro una colleja y le señalo a Mia, la joven sonrió, trago aire para hacerse resonar por la estancia en la misma entonación que Peter.

Los cuatro chicos le miraron desconcertados.

"**Se escucha mal pero descansa el animal, no me miren así como si nunca en su vida lo hubieran hecho"** dijo Mia

"**No enfrente de una chica"** dijo Remus

"**Vaya creí que yo era un marimacho"** dijo Mia "**Deberías escuchar a…no eso a ustedes no les incumbe, no es algo que se deba contar"**

Sirius abrazo a Mia "**En definitiva son un grupo muy peculiar"**

"**Supongo"** murmuro la joven "**Pero la mas descarada es Evans, quizás no haga algunas cosas pero dice otras tantas, sobre todo cuando su niñera le hace segunda, deberían escuchar a Alexander decir el abecedario"**

"**¿Qué?"** pregunto Peter desconcertado

"**Una vez intento cantar la traviata pero me dio mas asco cuando Sita intento entonarnos un concierto para violín con la nariz"**

"**Que diablos"** murmuro James

"**Aunque…cuando Lily gano esa medalla de comida rápida, ugh…que asco, estuvo enferma del estomago toda la semana"** dijo Mia recordando viejos tiempos

"**Creí que Evans era…ligeramente mas femenina"** dijo Remus

"**Amm…supongo que lo es, pero hasta donde tengo entendido a pesar de haber estudiado en el Flospurus en donde solo asisten "señoritas" sus amigos son gente de la calle, gente de los barrios bajos, de los arrabales, sabe muchísimas cosas del mundo muggle que aun entre ellos desconoce, ha visto y vivido muchas cosas, sabe comportarse cuando es la ocasión y si no mal recuerdo la mayoría de sus amigos muggles son hombres, por ese motivo ella es tosca y con un lenguaje muy vulgar, es una persona muy contradictoria se tiene que estar como una cabra para intentar salir con ella"**

"**Mira prongs si tienes oportunidad, tu tampoco eres lo que se llamaría una persona con equilibrio mental"** bromeo Remus y James lanzo un gruñido

"**Ja, ja, ja"** rió James sarcásticamente

El retrato de las cocinas se abrió dejando entrar a dos personas.

"**Anda tienes que comer algo, antes de que tus tripas comiencen a comerse entre ellas"**

"**Alex no tengo hambre, y…voy a vomitar"** dijo Lily mirando a los chicos

"**¡Que bien! . ¡Cena fraternal!"** exclamo el chico

"**Prefiero morir de inanición"** murmuro Lily "**Vamonos"**

"**Solo si comes algo, mira nosotros no sentaremos hasta el extremo de aquella mesa y listo"** dijo Alex jalando a Lily al final de la mesa de Ravenclaw

Los chicos observaron que ambos jóvenes discutían abiertamente al tiempo que los elfos comenzaban a traer panecillos calientes para ellos.

"**Menos mal que Alex tenia otros planes en mente"** dijo Mia secamente

"**¿Ein?"** exclamo Peter

"**Ese es capaz de sentarse a su lado y fregar toda la maldita noche, así es él, no tiene madre, pero siempre es divertido ver como Alex y Lily pelean"** dijo Mia divertida "**Como sea es mejor así supongo"**

"**¡.¡MIA!.!"** grito Alex fuertemente

La joven miro a Alex desde su posición, el chico le llamaba para que fuera con ellos

"**¿Qué chingaos quieres?"** gruño Mia

"**Tu ven carajo, bueno si te dan permiso"** dijo Alex

"**¿Me conviene?"** pregunto Mia

"**Tiene que ver con un tío que empieza con Jonathan y termina con Davis"** dijo Alex

Mia frunció el ceño desconcertada ¿Jonathan Davis? "**¡Ah!"** exclamo la chica levantándose de la mesa y corriendo hacia Alex

"**Te tenemos una sorpresita"** dijo Alex mimosamente "**Pero no tienes que decirle a nadie mas, es secreto de estado"**

"**Ajap sep suelta la sopa asquerosa arpía del mal"** gruño Mia

Alex jalo a Mia colocando sus labios en el odio de Mia, la joven escuchaba atentamente lo que el chico le decía mientras exclamaba algunos quejidos o reía estridentemente.

Los chicos les miraban discretamente parecía que Alex le estaba contando algo muy importante a Mia o sencillamente tenia ganas de fregar a Sirius, pero el chico de ojos grises se mantuvo completamente indiferente a lo que sucediera en ese momento, conocía a Fontela de sobra, solo buscaba provocarlo.

"**¿Tonz que dices?"** le pregunto Alex

"**Vale, vale, me late pocho chocolate"** exclamo Mia feliz "**Cuentas conmigo"**

"**Esa es mi chica"** dijo Alex guiñándole un ojo a Mia "**Será magnifico ¡lo prometo!"**

"**Eres perverso"** dijo Mia acercándose a Alex

"**GGGrrr"** exclamo el chico "**Ahora juega conmigo"**

"**¿A que?"** pregunto Mia

Alex se llevo un dedo a los labios meditando un buen juego "**¡Ah ya se! . ¡Juguemos manitas calientes!"**

Esta vez Sirius no pudo contener el voltear a ver a Alexander

"**Bueno"** dijo Mia encogiéndose de hombros

Lily observo de reojo a los merodeadores estaban demasiado quietos para no haber escuchado aquello, era una idiotez pero Alexander gustaba de picar a la gente poniendo el dedo sobre la llaga o diciendo cosas en doble sentido.

"**¿Tu no estas molesto Alex?"** susurro Mia

"**¿Por qué he de estarlo?"** pregunto Alex sintiendo las yema de los dedos de Mia acariciarle la palma de las manos

"**Por lo de…Sirius"** susurro Mia

"**Es tú bronca, no me cae bien el tío, pero es tú decisión, no dejare de ser tu amigo por una tontería, sin embargo si él…"** dijo Alex

"**Lo se, no tienes que decirlo"** dijo Mia colocando una mano en los labios de Alex "**No te distraigas"** exclamo la joven soltando un manotazo a las manos de Alex

"**¡Salvaje!"** chillo Alex "**Ahora voy yo"**

Mia extendió las manos dejando que Alex le acariciara la palma de las manos con la yema de sus dedos, esperando el momento exacto para soltarle el manotazo.

"**Ole"** exclamo la joven quitando las manos a tiempo para evitar que Alex le diera un manotazo "**Aun siguen molestas conmigo"** le pregunto Mia a Lily

"**Es una tontería"** comento secamente Lily jugando con la comida

"**Yo…"** dijo Mia

"**Lo se, te abstrae el cerebro y te lo seca"** dijo Lily lentamente "**Pero, tienes que reconocer que no era la manera de decirlo"**

"**Ya vale, tienes razón"** comento Mia "**De cualquier forma ya no se lo que somos"**

"**Ni yo"**

"**¡No te distraigas!"** exclamo Alex soltándole un manotazo a Mia

"**¡.¡.¡AAAAAHHHHH!.!.!"** grito Mia

Los cuatro chicos fueron hasta en donde los tres amigos estaban sentados

"**¿Estas bien?"** le pregunto Sirius a Mia

La joven estaba en una encarnizada batalla por tratar de darle un manotazo a Alexander que esquivaba sus manos, Alex puso las manos una vez mas y Mia le acaricio con las yemas de sus dedos suavemente, los dos chicos estaban sumamente concentrados que no notaron la presencia de los chicos, Mia soltó 3 manotazos seguidos que el joven esquivo fácilmente, Mia puso de nuevo sus yemas bajo la palma de Alex miro a los ojos al chico y…

"**¡AAAAAAAAAhhhhhhh!"** el joven se sobaba las manos suavemente

"**Buen golpe"** dijo una joven

"**Sita"** le saludo Alex "**¿Qué haces por aquí?"**

"**Me llego una lechuza tenia una carta para ti Evans"** dijo Sita sonriendo zalameramente

"**¿Y bien?"** pregunto Lily

"**Era un howler"** dijo Sita cruzándose de brazos "**Por suerte estaba yo sola en el cuarto y pude colocar un hechizo de silencio"**

"**Ahórrate los detalles ¿quieres?"** gruño Lily

"**Bien, bien no entiendo nada, pero menudos amigos tienes Evans, bastante emotivo"** dijo Sita torciendo los labios

"**¿Y? vienes a criticar a mis amigos o a decirme el contenido"** dijo Lily

"**Solo a lo segundo tu vida me da igual"**

"**Y sin embargo no puedes dejar de fregar"** murmuro Alex

"**Y de nuevo en un sueño hablo, una vez mas desde la oscuridad te llamo, ángel de la música de la noche, ven a quien sirves como mascara, para cruzar el punto de no regreso"** recito Sita

"**Por alguna vez en tu vida podrías tratar con gente normal Lilian"** se quejo Alex

"**Tu eres el primero en ser desechado"** comento Lily sonriendo "**Supongo que eso pospone…otras cosas"**

La pelirroja salio corriendo del comedor dejando a un Alex pensativo, si amiga tenia una gran habilidad para encontrar personas que solitas se enredan con las palabras, que le podía hacer, miro el lugar vació que ella ocupaba, solo un plato lleno era lo único que quedaba.

"**¡Evans!"** bramo Alexander furioso "**Idiota de primera, cuando te agarre te enteraras"**

--

La chica estaba sentada frente al lago intentando mirar mas haya del horizonte.

"**Es hermoso verdad"** susurro la joven sentándose a su lado

"**Extremadamente hermoso Sundory"** contesto Torrence "**Ahora entiendo porque Lilian dice que todo a punto de morir adquiere una belleza inimaginable, vez aquel horizonte en donde el sol agoniza, es hermoso porque la luz lucha desenfrenadamente por tratar de seguir en este mundo"**

"**Yo creo que es sencillamente un hermoso atardecer porque es único, no podrá ser mas bello que ahora"** dijo Sundory lentamente

Torrence frunció ligeramente el ceño, las palabras de la joven fueron un tanto extrañas.

"**Me entere de que has llorado"** comento Sundory suavemente

"**Lo hice, porque…porque se algo que las demás no saben, porque un inocente sufrirá, porque no tengo el valor de afrontar esta situación, porque no quiero que le lastimen y porque me siento tan sola"** dijo Torrence lentamente

"**Torrence pase lo que pase siempre serás mi amiga, yo siempre estaré a tu lado"** le dijo Sundory sonriendo dulcemente

"**¿Cómo se tiene el valor de sonreír cuando te han lastimado?"** pregunto Torrence

"**Porque si dejas de sonreír alguien mas se pondrá triste y tu no quieres que los demás paguen por tus errores, o por los errores de otros"** le explico Sundory

Torrence miro fijamente a la joven de ojos violeta "**Tu, tu lo sabes verdad Sundory"**

"**Sonríe Torrence, sonríe"** anuncio la joven mirando fijamente al sol que descendía por el lago

"**¿Puedo unirme al club de las melancólicas?"** pregunto Lily, Torrence le sonrió delicadamente "**Pronto caerá la noche"**

"**Júramelo Evans, yo creía que caería el alba"** gruño una joven

"**No seas tan borde Sita, mejor siéntate a nuestro lado en silencio"** le ofreció Torrence

"**Anda, hace mucho que no hacíamos esto"** dijo otra joven llegando al lugar

"**¿Esta tarde te han amargado demasiado la vida Vera?"** pregunto Sita

"**La amargada eres tu"** respondió Vera suavemente

La pelirroja sonrió evitando mirar a Sita

"**Quizás"** murmuro Sita lentamente "**Es hermoso el ocaso"**

Las cinco chicas se sentaron a las orillas del lago a contemplar el paisaje.

Mia rió estridentemente cuando Peter termino de contarle un chiste, la joven tuvo que detenerse unos momentos para volver a tener respiración, alzo la vista y se encontró con las cinco Damon girl sentadas mirando todas hacia la misma dirección, aquello era algo sumamente desconcertante.

Parpadeo varias veces como si quisiera asegurarse de que aquello no era una ilusión, finalmente decidió caminar lentamente hacia las chicas.

"**Hermoso ¿no?"**

Todas las jóvenes volvieron la mirada hacia la recién llegada

"**Mia"** susurro Sita

La joven les miro con cierto miedo, no tenia idea de lo que las demás pudieran decirle en aquel momento.

La pelirroja volvió su vista al lago sin emitir opinión alguna, Mia se sintió ligeramente mas tranquila Sundory le invito a sentarse, con un poco de nerviosismo así lo hizo.

El ambiente se cubrió de una entera y completa tranquilidad, las seis chicas que conformaban el extraño grupo convivían una vez mas como lo que se decían ser, amigas.

"**Siempre estaremos juntas, pase lo que pase ¿verdad?"** pregunto Sundory

Entra todas las jóvenes se miraron desconcertadas, aquella pregunta hacia tiempo que había sido contestada, ellas no eran las grandes amigas que dejan todo por la otra, eran seres egoístas que pensaban en si mismas.

Lily fue la primera en levantarse miro hacia su alrededor alzo los brazos y sonrió

"**Por mí se va a la ciudad doliente" **recito Lily "**Por mí se va al eterno tormento"**

"**Por mí se va con la perdida gente"** continuo Mia

"**Fue la justicia quien movió a mi autor"** prosiguió Vera

"**El divino poder se unió al crearme"** continuo Torrence

"**Con el sumo poder y el primo amor"** añadió Sita

"**En edad solo puede aventajarme, lo eterno, mas eternamente duro"** dijo Sundory

"**Perder toda esperanza al traspasarme"** entonaron las seis chicas

Las seis Damon girls se miraban fijamente era inevitable pelear entre ellas, eran tan distintas una de otra, tan opuestas, tan arrogantes, tan…orgullosas.

"**¿Qué es lo que somos?"** pregunto Mia finalmente

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Las confesiones de Kirsche:

Weeee! Termine, uf me costo bastante ese capi porque tenían que suceder millones de cosas, ffffiiiiuuuu, pero al final logre hacerlo y creo que lo hice mas intenso y dramático de lo que yo esperaba.

Ahora ¿se han dado cuenta de que soy un asco escribiendo notas de autora? Bueno…yo si, XD así pues…meditando en eso y a raigo de diversas preguntas que salen de parte de los lectores, preguntas…que no tiene nada que ver con la trama si no con los personajes o el desarrollo del capitulo, como: ¿Por qué a Sirius le gusta el chicle? O ¿Por qué ahora pones poemas antes de iniciar el capitulo? Se me ocurrió hacer del las notas de autora un pequeño historia de los capis y la historia espero que no se aburran esta vez, yo elijo lo que pondré, en la próxima ustedes me dirán:

Dato curioso numero uno, por ahí me preguntaron una vez ¿Cómo surgió en tu mente esta historia?

Respuesta: Arraigo de una escena nunca escrita pero siempre imaginada, una chica entrando en la sala común donde se encuentran los merodeadores, de repente se tira al sillón y hace un berrinche ¿causa? Ni idea…solo se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba la canción de "Rock DJ" de Robbie Williams, a partir de eso…cree todo lo demás, mientras duraba la canción de "Rock DJ" vaya inspiración ¿no? Debería escucharla mas seguido XD.

Ahora, tienen dos opciones, ustedes me proponen una pregunta y la que considere mas divertida yo la respondo o bien…yo propongo varias preguntas ustedes deciden yo respondo, naturalmente no pueden preguntarme cosas como ¿Qué sucederá con la relación S+M? o ¿Qué trama Alex? No nada de eso, solo cosas curiosas que deseen saber, como por ejemplo si tuviera a JK Rowling le preguntaría ¿James tenia miopía o astigmatismo? Vale, bueno….si se deciden por la opción de yo proponer la pregunta, aquí les dejo la lista, si ustedes quieren proponer las preguntas pues ya me dirán en los reviews, por lo pronto yo propongo estas tres preguntas:

¿Qué significa Hide Secret Time?

¿Por qué el equipo Favorito de Sirius son los Falmouth Falcons?

¿Cuál era el capitulo uno originalmente?

**Reviews:**

**Lamister, Dunachan, Gerulita Evans:** ya saben si no les llega mi respuesta avísenme.

**Tomoe:** Amiga del alma! Seguidora fiel desde Camino a la Redención…- ya se me emocione, jump que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo numero 2, porque..la neta es que el 3 esta mucho mejor, jejejeje, Mas preguntas al aire! Sello Himitsu Fyrof ;P, pues…Harry no saldrá en esta historia…no hasta donde mi complejo de vidente alcanza a ver, ¡tendremos una relación Alex+Sundory? Oh es una muy buena pregunta...intrigante a que si…linda pareja ¿no, ¿Sita envenenando a James? Puedes siquiera imaginar eso…espera no respondas ;P en fin…quizás si, quizás no…todo puede suceder, u.u…pues nunca dije que fuera Sita la chica, pero...la oferta esta abierta, el corazón de Jamie a latido alguna vez XD TT que triste, en fin aquí actualizando lo mas rápido posible, nos vemos, como siempre espero tu comentario.

**Nikar:** Gracias por tu review…me hace muy feliz -, aquí continuo lo mas rápido posible, n.n espero tus comentarios prontito sobre este capi, por cierto…¿podrías pasarme tu e-mail? Para ponernos en contacto en el Messenger ¿quieres? Ah! También me gustaría tener el de Galatea Lupin y el de Sara o Narwin, además…podrías decirme el nombre del finc que Galatea junto con otras esta escribiendo, espero que me puedas responder, como siempre esperando sus comentarios, esta loca autora.

**Carolina:** U.U snif T.T que triste que Alex te caiga mal…bueno supongo que no todos lo adoran como el cree XD, es un pesado cuando se le viene en gana ò.ó y pues…como veras no les da pociones ni nada, sencillamente….es de un trato especial, esperando que este capi haya sido de tu agrado.

Despidiéndose de todos por esta vez XD:

Atte: Kirsche Himitsu Fyrof

-

-

-

-

-

-

Dejar Reviews! No les lleva mas de dos minutos


	4. Bohemios, Embusteros y Demonios

Capitulo 4: Bohemios, Embusteros y Demonios

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

Es cuestión de palabras, y, no obstante,  
ni tu ni yo jamás,   
después de lo pasado convendremos  
en quién la culpa está

_("Perdón" Gustavo A. Bécquer)_

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

Llegaba una vez mas tarde, miro a su alrededor, el salón estaba vació ¡oh vamos! Solo se había atrasado quince minutos, en quince minutos no se pudo haber acabado el ensayo ¿o si?

"**Tarde como de costumbre Potter"** gruño la pelirroja

"**Las chicas no me dejan en paz Evans ¿Qué puedo hacer yo contra eso?"** soltó el joven arrogantemente

La pelirroja miro al moreno con repugnancia "**Muévete nos queda mucho por ensayar"**

El chico asintió observando como la delgada y curvilínea figura de la pelirroja giraba sobre sus talones bamboleándose para ir a la parte de atrás, sus ojos no se despegaron del trasero de la chica hasta que este desapareció por la puerta, era una lastima.

Sin embargo James corrió hasta aquel lugar para poder seguir observando aquella fabulosa mujer, sus pupilas se deleitaron al entrar al lugar y observar a su pelirroja con un fabuloso corsé de color negro que le quedaba sumamente entallado resaltándole con demasiado énfasis el busto.

"**Es la escena en donde yo he faltado a la cena que tú me has preparado"**

James asintió con la cabeza sentándose en la silla más próxima a la cama en donde Lily estaba sentada.

"**¿Eso usaras para el baile de Sparkling Diamond?"** pregunto James

"**Esa no es tu línea Potter"** dijo la pelirroja molesta

"**Me gusta"** siguió el joven "**Pero no deseo que los demás te vean así"** sintió el temblor que recorrió el cuerpo de Lily cuando él se sentó a su lado y con sus fuertes brazos le rodeo "**Eres tan sexy"** le susurro el joven al oído.

"**Basta Potter"** dijo la joven intentando aventar al chico

Rió divertido al sentir la figura agitándose entre sus brazos, una vez mas ella sabia que él era muchísimo mas fuerte que ella, que en un lugar tan solitario no tenia escapatoria, le encantaba oponer resistencia.

"**Eres mía"** no le permitió responder a aquella afirmación, cubrió los labios de ella con los suyos, le arrebato el aire, el pensamiento y hasta la vida con un solo beso, con su lengua exploro una vez mas aquella cavidad húmeda que ya conocía mas no se cansaba de tocar, sus manos trataban de guardar en la memoria la exacta figura de ella, la toco y sintió de arriba abajo.

La pelirroja no deseaba reaccionar a sus movimientos, estaba debajo de él dejándose querer, pero sin querer dejarse inundarse por aquel sentimiento, tampoco deseaba ser reciproca.

James le quito con suma sensualidad el corsé, el ancho cullote de color rojo y hasta las medias, era tan bella, tan hermosa, se coloco por encima de ella sintiendo por primera vez las caricias de ella, cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por ella, eran tan suaves, tan delicadas tan…gloriosas.

Suaves, arrebatados, sensuales, armónicos, esos eran los sonidos que las dulces cuerdas de Lily resonaban en la habitación para James, dos cuerpos, dos almas, dos corazones latiendo el mismo compás, los dedos se James se escurrieron ligeramente entre los sedosos cabellos de Lily se sentía tan bien estar con ella, sobre de ella, adentro de ella, bajo ligeramente la cabeza hasta tocar con sus labios la piel de ella, hasta que sus ojos solo observaban el rojo.

Rojo…era el color de sus sabanas, cernió suavemente los dedos sobre de esta para asegurarse de que en realidad ahí no había nada, se llevo una mano al cabello lleno de frustración, menudo sueño había tenido, ¡aaahhh! Era tan doloroso despertar, se incorporo lentamente aun medio dormido, había sido tan bueno.

Negó con la cabeza firmemente, ¿Qué diría Sirius de eso? Mal, muy mal…digo no de en balde era el Amo, Dios, Señor y Rey de Hogwarts digo ¿para que soñar? Si se puede hacer realidad ¿no? Aunque con aquella pelirroja era sumamente difícil, cualquier cosa le resultaba sumamente difícil y era precisamente aquello lo que le hacia sentir la gloria cada vez que la besaba, había descubierto que había algo mas haya de gloria cada vez que la tocaba haciéndola elevar la temperatura de su cuerpo, James apretó fuertemente las sabanas de su cama, tenia que parar de inmediato si no quería sentirse estúpido por soñar cosas que ya había experimentado millones de veces.

Y sin embargo esas millones de veces no servían de nada cuando las comparaba con una sola caricia de ella, no quería dejar de sentirse así, no deseaba dejar que aquella chica que le hacia sentirse como un novato se le esfumara de las manos, cerro los ojos una vez mas recordando cada uno de los instantes de su sueño, idiota.

Se sentía un completo virgen perdedor idiota, suspiro pesadamente al darse cuenta que no tenía otro remedio, se levanto de su cama enrollándose una de las sabanas a su cintura para ir directamente a la ducha.

&-&-&

"**Tienes pinta de haber pasado una noche de perros"** dijo Remus "**Sin ofender"**

"**Muy cómico Moony"** murmuro Sirius "**Ya vale si tienes una cara así de Oag"** exclamo el chico haciendo una mueca de horror

"**Solo, creo que los sueños son malos"** dijo James pasándose una mano por el rostro "**Pero…da igual tenemos practica de Quidditch"**

"**Joder…eras tan pesado como Evans"** se quejo Sirius "**Ella me va a destrozar las piernas y tu los brazos, son tal para cual"**

"**No me hables de ella, por favor"** dijo James estrujando su mente para mantenerla en blanco

"**Capitán podría hablar con Evans, no quiere dejarme salir del ensayo"** dijo Sita lentamente

"**Evans tiene claro que un jugador de quidditch tiene derecho a faltar cuando se le venga en gana, no iré a decirle nada porque ya lo sabe"** dijo James "**Ya lo hemos discutido"**

"**Aaahh, venga eso no nos lo habías dicho prongsy, pillin"** se mofo Sirius "**Apuesto dos sickles a que te toco estar debajo de ella"**

"**Me costo un poco convencerla, pero…"** James frunció el ceño ligeramente intentando procesar las palabras de su amigo "**Padfoot ¿Qué diablos estas pensando?"**

"**Ale que siempre que tu y Evans pelean generalmente parece que terminan sus peleas en la cama ¿Qué no?"** dijo Sirius indiferente

"**En serio Sirius ¿Qué diablos tienes en el cerebro?"** gruño Remus

"**Además de aire no se que mas se te ocurre"** contesto una pelirroja

"**Hablando de la reinita del corazón de James"** se mofo Sirius

La pelirroja miro a Sirius de mala gana "**Oh Black, cállate si no quieres verte correr delante de Mia, te apuesto a que no se toma de buena gana los mimos que consientes con TODAS tus amiguitas"** le susurro Lily

"**Celos conejita"** pregunto Sirius rodeando a Lily con un brazo "**No olvides que eres mi conejita numero uno, sobre todo cuando te pones esas medias tan sexys con ligeros"** Las mejillas de la pelirroja se tiñeron de rojo momentáneamente "**Juro que si tú no le dices nada a Mia yo no le cuento nada a Jamie"** le susurro Sirius al oído

"**Cerdo descarado"** bramo Lily "**Hoy ustedes tres estarán exentos de ensayo, mañana estarán desde las dos de la tarde"**

"**A que es un dulce"** ironizo James

Remus asintió suavemente, la joven desapareció por entre los pasillos ignorando a los chicos.

"**Bueno capitán"** dijo Sita sonriendo

"**Nos vemos en el campo, ¡eh Lidia!"** grito James evadiendo a Sita

Sita suspiro pesadamente el chico siempre sabia como escurrírsele, sin embargo ella no se rediría tan fácilmente, se encamino al campo de quidditch. Estando por aquellos lugares recordó los primero días en los que había llegado a aquel lugar, en aquellos años, ese era un lugar vedado para los principiantes, había olvidado lo que era ser una chica de primer año.

"**¿A que hora es la practica?"** pregunto Mia desde las gradas

"**En media hora creo"**

"**¿Tienes algo Sita?"** le pregunto Mia

"**Solo recordaba la primera vez que pise el campo"** dijo Sita lentamente

"**Como olvidarlo, Lily y tu le dieron una buena sacudida a Potter con su propia escoba, desde entonces…ya no le tuvo mucho apego a esa cosa"** dijo Mia

"**Tiempos aquellos ¿no?"** dijo Sita

"**Sep, tiempos aquellos…Sita yo"**

"**Te entiendo, no tienes que explicarme nada a mi"**

"**Es que…fue tan de repente y…"**

"**Yo no soy como tu o como Evans, que tienen tan frió el corazón como para actuar tan dramáticamente, esas cosas no van conmigo"** le dijo Sita secamente "**Son tus problemas"**

"**¡Sita!"** exclamo Mia

"**Escucha Mia eres mi prima y te quiero, nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo y entiendes perfectamente mis palabras, solo no te pases de tus territorios ¿queda claro?"** le soltó Sita

"**Por supuesto"** dijo Mia "**Sita yo…envié una carta, pidiendo explicaciones, use una firma falsa"**

Sita miro fijamente a Mia, con una mezcla de terror y de ansiedad "**¿Por qué?"**

"**Solo…tenia que hacerlo, quería saber la verdad"** le explico Mia

"**Yo….yo no quiero saber nada mas, cuando leas la respuesta…quédatela para ti" **le pidió Sita

"**Así lo are"** dijo Mia firmemente "**Lo prometo"**

Sita subió hasta donde Mia se encontraba, esperado al equipo pacientemente en compañía de su mejor amiga.

"**Mira que grata sorpresa…las bratz"** dijo Sita cuando los chicos llegaban acompañados de un sequito de fans

"**Ey, esto será divertido"** dijo Mia chocando los puños "**¡Ey! Llegan tarde"** grito la chica

Todos los presentes la voltearon a ver, Sirius le saludo con un leve gesto al igual que James

"**Oh, pero si es la tía menos afeminada de todo el colegio"** exclamo Diva

"**Ugh, mira esas vestiduras tan horrendas"** dijo Nevra

"**James…échala de aquí, es odiosa"** dijo Cloe acariciando la mejilla del chico

Mia sonrió triunfantemente "**Si James…trata de echarme de aquí"** se mofo la joven

El joven frunció ligeramente el ceño, tenia suficiente problemas mentales para añadir uno mas a su cabeza.

"**Uy, también a esa…incivilizada que esta a su lado"** pidió Cloe

"**Ven a moverme cariño"** le reto Sita

"**Con gusto lo haré"** chillo Cloe

Mia y Sita rieron burlonamente "**Fuera de aquí…naca"** dijo Mia imitando a Cloe lanzando manotazos a Sita como si quisiera arañarle

"**Oh, no combina tu peinado con tu bolso, ¡Es un pecado!"** se mofo Sita siguiéndole el juego a Mia

Cuando ambas chicas se golpearon sin querer, las dos chillaron estridentemente

"**Me arruinaste el barniz"** se quejo Sita

"**Me rompiste una uña"** chillo Mia

"**¡Perra!"** entonaron las dos, para finalmente reírse a carcajadas

"**Muy graciosas"** dijo Diva altivamente "**Pero no nos rebajamos a su nivel, de pelear como muggles"**

"**Si como animales sin pensamiento"** dijo Nevra

"**Estúpidas bastardas"** complemento Sasha

Los pelos de la nuca se le erizaron a Mia, la joven se arremango la capa y se acerco al filo de las gradas "**Te estas sacando boleto"** le advirtió la chica

"**Anda ven a pelear conmigo, ven a demostrar lo arrabalera que eres"** dijo Cloe altivamente

"**Arrabalera tu abuela"** contesto Sita

James y Sirius trataron de callar a las chicas sin embargo estas siguieron, suspiraron tranquilamente cuando Mia y Sita se hicieron ligeramente hacia atrás, nunca se esperaron que tomaban vuelo para saltar de las gradas al suelo.

La primera en caer fue Mia quien inmediatamente se lanzo sobre Diva, la joven rubia cayó al suelo de un solo golpe y sin muchos esfuerzos, el poder del puño de Mia era como la fuerza de un misil en el cuerpo de Diva, por mucho que Nevra tratara de ayudar a su amiga, Mia era lo suficientemente fuerte para ganarle a las dos, Sita por su parte no tuvo ningún problema en poner en su lugar a fuerza de golpes a Cloe y Sasha.

"**¡Mia tranquila!"** dijo Sirius tratando de detener a su novia "**Déjala…suelta el pelo de Diva, ¡Suéltalo!"**

"**Te voy a enseñar…"** gruñía la joven sosteniendo el cabello de Diva como si se tratase de arrancarle el cuero cabelludo de un solo tiro.

Sirius consiguió separar a Mia de Diva y Nevra quienes chillaban y aullaban en el suelo.

"**Vamos Heaney, suelta a Sasha y Cloe si no quieres quedar fuera del equipo"** bramo James sin necesidad de tocar a Sita

Sita azoto a Cloe en el suelo por ultima vez caminando hacia Mia

"**Sirius suéltame, ¡Voy a enseñarla a respetarme! Arrabalera su puta madre"** grito Mia histéricamente

"**¡No seas tonta! A base golpes no ganas nada"** espeto Sirius que abrazaba a Mia para tranquilizarla y es que esa chica furiosa era peor que un tsunami.

"**Ya, pues suéltame"** le ordeno la joven quedándose quieta, el rey de ojos grises miro a su chica durante un tiempo, lucia decir la verdad. "**Gracias"**

Mia se acomodo la capa al igual que Sita

"**No vuelvas a hacer eso"** le reprendió James

"**Ellas comenzaron a insultarme"** se defendió Sita

"**Pero no era modo de actuar, ¡Por dios santo! Otro poco y les destrozas la cara"** bramo el chico

"**Horrendas por naturaleza ya eran"** murmuro Mia

"**Se les paso la lengua, pero no se merecían eso"** dijo Sirius ayudando a levantarse a Nevra

La joven lanzo un largo y extenso bufido "**No me vengas con mamadas como esas"**

"**Modera tu lenguaje Mia"** le pidió James

"**Oh James ¡Son lo que son! Y hablo como se hinchan los huevos, y si esas hijas de chingada no me respetan pues haré que lo hagan a punta de madrazos si así lo quieren"** bramo Mia colérica

"**Bonito lenguaje para una pobretona como tu"** dijo Diva escondiéndose tras James

"**Diva por favor"** le pidió James "**Tendrán que ir al colegio y arreglarse como mejor puedan, en cuanto a ustedes"**

"**¡Un momento!"** exclamo Diva "**Ellas deben de irse de aquí no nosotros, ¡James!"**

"**Lo lamento Diva, pero esta vez tendrá que ser así, además…mírate el rostro cariño"** dijo James alzándole la barbilla a Diva delicadamente

"**Si vayan con cuidado"** dijo Sirius dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda a Cloe

"**¿No nos acompañaran?"** pregunto Sasha

Las sonrisas de los chicos se tensaron.

"**Les diré las cosas como son muñequitas inflables"** dijo Sita "**Su querido, Dios adonis del Sexo"** proclamo la joven con sorna "**Es novio, concubino, pareja, susodicho, socio, consolador, wila, zorra, y demás calificativos que conozcan de Mia"**

Mia sonrió delicadamente, Sita era un amor con los chicos, poco le falto decir que Sirius se arrastraba a sus pies.

"**¿Qué?"** exclamaron los presentes

Mia se llevo una mano a la cabeza soltando un par de frases extremadamente vulgares y de mal gusto, pero que cumplían con el objetivo decir explícitamente que Sirius y ella mantenían relaciones amorosas, de todas las formas posibles.

"**Una vez mas controla tu vocabulario Mia"** le pidió James

"**Como si no lo hicieras Potter"** protesto Mia

"**No me refiero a eso, suena…mal, muy mal"** le explico James "**No nos interesan…sus gustos o preferencias sexuales"**

"**Dejas volar mucho la imaginación"** le susurro Sita "**Ahora…den media vuelta y esfúmense"**

Las Bratz ignoraron a Mia completamente, ella les importaba poco, él que les era importante era Sirius, quien trataba de poner su rostro mas indiferente.

"**Nos veremos después James"** dijo Diva dando media vuelta y saliendo del campo "**En cuanto a ti Hamleigth, algún día arreglaremos esto"** le aclaro la joven soltándole una mirada altiva llena de desprecio.

La joven no contesto ante aquella provocación, únicamente cuando vio que Diva era ya un pequeño punto en el paisaje, golpeo el piso con su fuerte puño asustando a los que le rodeaban y es que algo estaba claro.

Quizás desde ese momento le respetarían, pero solamente por que para ellas, Mia era la zorra de Black

&-&-&

Bebió un largo sorbo de zumo de calabaza, presentía que por algún motivo aquello iba a ser una larga noche, remojo la punta de su pluma de águila en un tintero para poder seguir escribiendo su ensayo sobre las propiedades mágicas de las plantas del mediterráneo.

"**Kim deja mi cabello en paz"** bramo James sumamente furioso del otro lado de la estancia

"**Ay pero James, yo solo quiero"** se excuso Kim

"**Déjame en paz, ahora ¿para que tanto alboroto?"**

"**Crónicas de la Sibila tiene que saber que posición debe tomar en la relación de esa…cosa y Sirius"** dijo una voz chillona

James puso los ojos en blanco "**Vamos Phoebe terminaras escribiendo lo que se te pegue la gana"**

"**Entonces pondré "Merodeador pierde el feeling" El Adonis nato de Hogwarts cansado de la monotonía e igualdad del genero femenino de Hogwarts intenta buscar nuevas aventuras con el genero masculino"** relato Phoebe "**Seria muy interesante"**

"**¡Seria un escándalo!"** chillo Kim

"**Sirius tiene el derecho de liarse con quien se le pegue la gana y…Mia no es un hombre"** le defendió James

"**Andar con Kim, seria mas normal"** susurro Diva

"**Diane"** tercio James "**Eres nuestra chica, nunca dejaras de serlo, pero…creo que Sirius tiene el derecho y el poder de hacer lo que se hinche la regalada gana, si quiere andar con Mia o Torrence o cualquier otra chica es su problema"**

"**Ese es el punto James, puede andar con cualquier chica y no nos molestaría pero Hamleigth, ¡eso no es una chica! . ¡Solo mira mi rostro!"** grito la joven quitándose un mechón del rostro

"**Bueno Mia es un poco agresiva"** dijo James tratando de no ver el rostro de la joven "**Tendrán que respetar la dedición de Sirius"**

Remus observo a las chicas fruncir los labios severamente, casi con el mismo rigor que Minerva McGonagall.

"**Peter"** dijo Phoebe posando su mirada por primera vez en el merodeador que jugaba con unos naipes explosivos

"**Bueno…Hamleigth no es de mi gusto, sin embargo si Sirius cree que le conviene por mi esta bien además…Mia no es tan mala cuando la tratas bien, es…pasable"** dijo Peter

"**¡Pety!"** chillo Cloe "**¡Y nosotras que!"**

Remus se removió en su asiento, creía que era el momento de hablar, James era un bruto cuando de ser sutil se trataba.

"**El que Sirius ande con Mia no significa que las va a desplazar, es decir ustedes son nuestras chicas, ¿Qué serian de Hogwarts sin bellas chicas como ustedes? Mas que nuestras chicas son nuestras amigas, solo…no se metan con Mia y nosotros les garantizaremos que ella no las tocara"** dijo Remus lentamente

"**¿Eso incluye a las demás?"** pregunto Nevra

"**En especial, Heaney y Evans"** dijo Diva fríamente

"**Bueno no creo que con Evans tengan problemas"** dijo Remus sonriendo "**Esta mas ocupada en molestar a James que a otras personas"**

"**A lo que me recuerda, James la gente comienza rumorear que…"** dijo Phoebe

"**Que diga lo que quiera me da igual"** gruño el joven inmediatamente

"**No me digas que tú vas tras Evans muy en serio"** espeto Diva molesta

James balbuceo un par de palabras entrecortadas sin mucho sentido, entre ellas se alcanzaron a distinguir cosas como "chica" "provocación" "mía"

"**Es solo un juego"** finalmente soltó el joven

Diva negó con la cabeza visiblemente enojada "**Creí que…significábamos mas para Sirius"**

James frunció el ceño ¿no entendía la pregunta?

"**Significan mucho Diva, son…nuestras amigas"** dijo Remus firmemente "**Solo que…Mia es su novia, es natural que la defendiera a ella"**

"**Ni siquiera fue capaz de detenerla, me estaba golpeando y…"**

"**Tu le provocaste"** soltó Peter "**Mira Mia es muy agresiva y explosiva, pero ella no te ara daño si tu a ella no se lo inflinges, la insultaste ¿Qué esperabas?"**

"**Un simple, "No lo hagas""** dijo Diva

"**Trató de detenerla, pero…Mia es muy fuerte"** le defendió James "**E sentido la fuerza de su puño, nos es fácil controlarla"**

Remus noto que aquella excusa no fue suficiente para Diva.

Phoebe lanzo un ligero suspiro "**La comunidad no lo aceptara, sin embargo suavizare el asunto, lo pintare un poco de color rosa"**

"**Seria mejor que te abstuvieras"** dijo Remus inmediatamente "**Deja que se enteren las chicas por su cuenta, tarde o temprano lo harán, no te metas en este asunto Phoebe"**

La joven inmediatamente hizo una mueca de desagrado, ¡Era una noticia demasiado espectacular! Para echarla a perder.

"**A mi me parece bien, no te metas en esto Phoebe, mucho cuidado con tú pluma"** le advirtió James

Aceptando su derrota la joven se cruzo de brazos, Remus se preguntaba si por primera vez en toda la historia de Hogwarts la sección de los "Santos Pecadores" diría únicamente cosas lindas de los merodeadores.

La primera en salir fue Diva quien se excuso diciendo que tenia que ir a ver a Madame Pomfrey, seguida por las demás.

"**Nos vemos en los ensayos"** dijo Kim quien lucia ligeramente decepcionado

Phoebe miro a los tres chicos fijamente.

"**Di lo que tengas que decir Phoebe"** le pidió James

"**La gente no es estúpida James y es ella quien te da el poder, así como todo el castillo puede estar a tu pies, también puede estarlo en tu contra"**

"**¿Acaso escucho una amenaza?"** pregunto James

"**Solo una advertencia, podrás ser el rey, pero un rey debe comportarse como tal de no ser así, es juzgado con la máxima vara" **dijo Phoebe firmemente "**Quien impone el honor y gloria no eres tú si no los demás"**

Remus miro fijamente a Phoebe Huber, por primera vez en su vida, la joven había dicho algo inteligente y es que aquello no podía ser negado, quienes les dieron fama y gloria a los merodeadores habían sido los del "montón" los "ceros a la izquierda" aquellos a los que pisaban, a los que mancillaban sin piedad, "Así como se te da, se te puede quitar"

&-&-&

El sol brillaba intensamente sobre sus cabezas, el olor a fresco y dulce rondaba el lugar.

"**Honeydunkes, amo este lugar"** dijo Mia comiendo una paleta de sabor fresa

"**Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh"** exclamo James estirándose al máximo "**Deseaba tanto venir a Hogsmeade legalmente"**

"**Es un buen descanso, después de tantos ensayos y trabajos"** dijo Remus quien comía una barra de chocolate de color blanco

"**Sobretodo si tienes a una psicópata pelirroja detrás de ti"** dijo Sirius masticando chicle.

"**Solo se toma muy apecho su trabajo"** le defendió Torrence

"**Esta como una cabra"** murmuro Sita

"**Toma muy en serio su trabajo, es bueno"** se aventuro a comentar Peter

Sita soltó un largo y pesado bufido

"**¿Qué haremos?"** pregunto Mia

"**Dar vueltas, disfrutar de la vida"** dijo Sirius pasando un brazo por la joven

"**Emocionante"** ironizo la joven

"**¿Qué deseas hacer?"** pregunto Sirius

"**¿Qué harías tu James?"**

El joven sonrió socarronamente meneando la cabeza poniendo los ojos en blanco

"**Lo has dicho todo"**

"**Creo que Lily no debió gritarte en medio comedor que prefería pasear por Hosgmeade con un dementor"** medito Torrence

"**Es una dulzura"** comento James

"**Sobre todo cuando esta de histérica"** susurro Sita

"**A lo que me recuerda, ¿Dónde esta Lily?"** pregunto James buscando a su pelirroja favorita con la vista

"**Con Alexander"** respondió Sita mecánicamente

No fue una respuesta agradable, pero fue suficiente para contener a James de ir a buscarla desesperadamente.

"**Tomemos cerveza de mantequilla fría"** propuso Mia

"**Los veré haya adentro, yo…tengo que ir a una cita"** se excuso Peter

"**Me quede de ver con Sandy"** repuso Remus

Ambos chicos dieron media vuelta y desaparecieron entre los alumnos de Hogwarts que se paseaban por el pueblo, Mia fijo su vista en James "**No iré con Lidia hasta pasadas las tres"**

Así los cinco se encaminaron a un pequeño establecimiento que vendía cervezas frías, era uno de esos establecimiento de moda que lo mas seguro era que así como había llegado desapareciera.

El rato se paso agradable sin omitimos los enormes esfuerzos de Sita por manchar la imagen de Lily ante los ojos de James, Mia le estaba platicando a James sobre las grandes figuras de la lucha libre cuando una joven de cabellos cafés corrió hacia ellos.

"**Me saca de quicio"** dijo Vera sentándose pesadamente entre Sita y Torrence "**Seria mejor decirme ¡lárgate! Juro que suena mas sutil"** dijo la joven molesta

Sirius y James se miraron fijamente, claramente solo ella se entendía.

"**Ya sabes como es"** dijo Torrence tranquilamente

"**Solo…"**

"**Vera, tú y él tiene puntos de vista muy diferentes es natural que…siempre traten de llevarse la contraria"** dijo Torrence lentamente

"**No me salgas con esas chorradas Torrence, suficiente tengo que Lily defendiéndole, además ese…"** sin embargo la joven se contuvo en seco "**Iré con Irma"** dio por zanjada la conversación

"**Son un poco raritas"** afirmo Sirius

"**Vera y Alex no se llevaban bastante bien"** les explico Torrence "**Vera es muy…estrecha y Alex es un…puerco libidinoso, libertino"**

James soltó un tremendo bufido, odiaba a Alexander y parecía que las chicas se empeñaban en sacarlo a flote en cada conversación.

Mia inicio una conversación sobre quidditch cosa que animo a los chicos pues entre ellos era un tema muy concurrido.

Remus regreso con los chicos pasada la una de la tarde, Peter por el contrario no llego hasta como las dos y media acompañado de una preciosa Ravenclaw, James decidió ir por Lidia para poderla seguir pasando en grande con sus amigos.

"**Imagínate a Kinlosley en camisón verde limón y una toalla de color rosa en los hombros como capa"** dijo Lidia riendo a carcajadas con los demás

"**Por dios…ese que es tan homofóbico"** dijo Sita divertida

Antes de que los chicos pudieran decir algo mas, dos jóvenes pasaron corriendo por delante de ellos estrepitosamente para ocultarse tras el poste de una tienda antigua, ambos chicos reían divertidos.

"**Va a matarme"** dijo la joven

"**Oh eres una pequeña embustera"** dijo el chico colocando a la joven de espaldas del poste y acercándose mucho a ella.

"**Jajajaja, fue genial"** chillo la chica

"**Diablilla, eres cruel y despiadada"**

"**Y tú eres mi perfecto amante"** continuo la joven colocando sus manos sobre la faz del chico "**Sensual, hermoso"**

"**Maldita mujer sensual"** los labios del chico buscando los labios de la joven que le miraba con sumo deseo.

"**¡Coño! Mujer eres el demonio en persona"** bramo otro chico

La pelirroja aparto al joven y rió divertida. "**Después de todo algún parecido debo de tener con Lilith ¿no?"**

"**Esa es mi chica"** afirmo el joven

Aquella fue una visión sumamente dantesca para James, tenía a los dos tíos mas detestables de la tierra enfrente de él.

Vestido con pantalones de mezclilla deslavados, camiseta negra y una chamarra de cuero adornada con estoperoles Alexander Fontela se colocaba de lado de izquierdo del odioso HJ.

Con las típicas vestimentas americanas que todo el mundo clasificaba como "cool" el detestable americano abrazaba a la pelirroja quien ese día mostrabas atuendos sumamente llamativos, según Remus a Lily en esa ocasión únicamente le faltaba un letrero en la frente que dijera "Viólame por favor"

Jeans de color negro deslavados que Sirius juraba que para ponérselos la joven necesito una barra de mantequilla entera, ni que decir de su chamarra de piel sintética de estilo de rock pesado, se le pegaba a torso como camisa de fuerza, esta chamarra estaba semi-abierta mostrando parte del pecho de la joven que parecía presumir de que aquel día no llevaba ni blusa, ni sostén.

"**Tú que haces aquí"** bramo James

Hasta ese momento los jóvenes repararon en sus espectadores.

"**Hola querido primo, me preguntaba en que momento iría a verte"** dijo HJ frescamente "**Lindo pueblo es Hogsmeade, y muy bellas damas"**

"**¿Dónde se encuentran las damas?"** pregunto Alex maliciosamente "**Oh Torrence, perdón no te había visto"**

HJ soltó una carcajada al tiempo que Lily le dedicaba un gesto desdeñoso a Alexander.

"**Un placer volver a verlos a todos"** dijo el rubio oxigenado "**Aunque no conozco a estas dos jóvenes"** señalo el chico

"**Y no son de tu incumbencia"** protesto James

"**Tienes razón, muy satisfecho me deja Lily"** dijo el joven abrazando a la chica fuertemente.

"**No me iré contigo a la cama el día de hoy"** repuso la joven inmediatamente

"**Pero quizás mañana si"** soltó el chico

"**Buen intento"**

"**El que persevera alcanza"** dijo HJ firmemente

La joven sonrió picaramente "**¿Por qué no?"**

"**Zorra"** siseo Alex

La pelirroja se volvió hacia su amigo y le paso un brazo por el cuello.

"**Siempre he pensando que son mas divertidos los tríos"**

"**Puerca"** espeto Alex tomando a Lily por la cintura

"**Bueno señores con su permiso"** dijo HJ haciendo una falsa reverencia

"**Eh si vamos a hacer cositas malas"** dijo Alex entusiasmado

"**¡Si!"** exclamo Lily

Una voz carraspero fuertemente en el lugar.

"**¡Sundory!"** exclamaron Alex y Lily

"**Indecentes"** soltó a modo de reproche la chica

Alex y Lily se miraron mutuamente "**¡Bah!"**

"**Están…¡dementes!"** comenzó a decir la joven

"**Estamos locos de atar, somos trovadores que en tu ciudad"** canturreo Alex

"**Damos pinceladas de color, a tu gris realidad"** le siguió Lily

"**Somos mitad caballeros"** continuo HJ

"**Mitad bohemios y embusteros, no somos lo que un padre quiere, para su hijita bebe"** entonaron los 3 a coro

Todos les miraron fijamente, estaban locos de atar…eso no lo dudaban.

"**Estamos locos de atar, somos trovadores que en tu cuidad"** continuaron canturreando los jóvenes mientras se alejaban de los demás ("Hasta que el cuerpo aguante" Mago de Oz)

"**No me agrada tu primo James"** comento Sundory

"**A mi tampoco"** gruñó el aludido

"**Pero a Evans parece gustarle y mucho"** dijo Sita

Las tripas y los pensamientos comenzaron a bullirle a James

"**Solo se deja llevar, además Alex le cuidara"** dijo Torrence indiferente "**¿Y bien ahora a donde vamos?"**

"**Que les parece si vamos a Zonko"** propuso Peter

"**Yo…acabo de recordar que tengo que enviar una lechuza, vayan a Zonko ahora les alcanzo"** dijo Mia repentinamente

"**Bueno, en ese caso les alcanzamos"** dijo Sita

Ambas chicas se alejaron lentamente iniciando una rara conversación acerca de los colores del cielo.

"**Andando"** dijo Remus tomando la delantera con Torrence a su lado.

Sirius y James iniciaron una conversación sobre quidditch, sexo, chicas, sexo, bromas, sexo, slytherin, sexo, Hogwarts, sexo, escobas, sexo, bromas, sexo, maleficios, sexo, cotilleos de moda y…¿ya mencionamos sexo?

"**Podrían dejar sus…"platicas" constructivas sobre eso…hay señoritas presentes"** dijo Remus ligeramente molesto

"**Pero no escuchan"** dijo James "**Si bueno Paula se mueve bastante bien, pero no podrás negarme…"**

"**Son insufribles"** bramo Remus molesto

"**Ya, ya Remus, puedes opinar también"** dijo Sirius sonriendo

El joven negó lentamente con la cabeza y volvió a colocarse de lado derecho de Torrence quien platicaba animadamente con Lidia.

Remus ignoro a los chicos por completo cuando entro en Zonko, pues en cuanto entro se puso a rebuscar entre los mejores artículos para ver si a alguno de ellos se le podía dar un mejor uso.

"**A todo esto James, ¿Qué tal lo hace Evans?"** pregunto Sirius descaradamente

"**No seas impertinente, y cierra el pico de una buena vez Black"** bramo Remus furioso

"**Bah"** mascullo Sirius "**James es quien debe decirme eso"**

"**Cierra el pico Black"** dijo James indiferente "**De ella no hablare"**

Sirius se cruzo de brazos y frunció el ceño.

"**Miren estos chicos"** dijo Torrence mostrando una bolsa que decía "No se deje al alcance de los niños, puede ser muy peligroso"

Casi de inmediato olvidaron sobre lo que estaban hablando concentrando su atención en lo que la joven tenia en las manos, pasaron varios minutos, quizás un par de horas antes de que decidieran salir de Zonko.

"**Estamos listos para la novatada"** dijo Sirius sonriendo de oreja a oreja

"**Oh, sigues con esa tradición"** exclamo Torrence

"**Seria un pecado no hacerlo"** afirmo Sirius "**Es como…colocarte el sombrero seleccionador"**

Torrence le dedico una ligera sonrisa "**Seguro, son tan dulces y amables, los tienen aterrados desde el primer día con ese…intento de entrada fantástica"** se burlo la joven

"**¡Ey! Cuidado con tus palabras morenita"** dijo Sirius sonriendo

"**¡Ja! Crees que te tengo miedo, ¿Tú que puedes hacerme?"** pregunto la joven altivamente

Sirius abrió la boca para protestar cuando Peter llego de improviso.

"**Tienen que venir a Las Tres Escobas, dicen que…hay algo muy emocionante"** dijo Peter uniéndoseles

"**¿Cómo que?"** le pregunto Lidia

"**No se…un grupo de música o algo así"** dijo Peter sin darle importancia

Los chicos se encogieron de hombros y se encaminaron al pub, podrían pasar un buen rato.

"**¿No has visto a Sita o Mia Peter?"** pregunto Sirius de repente

"**No"**

"**Quizás estén en Las Tres Escobas"** dijo Torrence

Sirius la miro fijamente

"**Música, no se pueden resistir a la música sobre todo si es rock pesado"** afirmo Torrence

&-&-&

Nunca antes habían visto a Las Tres Escobas tan abarrotada, casi todo el colegio pretendía estar en aquel pequeño establecimiento, las cuerdas siendo frotadas constantemente era audible desde la puerta, una voz gruesa resaltaba guiando a otras tantas, en cuanto los chicos lograron atravesar la puerta de las tres escobas a codazos y empujones notaron que en el interior estaba todo semi-oscuro, la cerveza de mantequilla corría mas velozmente de lo normal por la garganta de los jóvenes, pese a la protesta de algunos que pedían se detuviera la distribución.

Torrence se tapaba los oídos pues el fuerte ruido de los instrumentos le molestaba, a su lado tres chicas coreaba la canción a media demostrando que no sabían nada de música muggle, al fondo del lugar jóvenes saltaba imitando estar en un concierto de Rock.

"**¡Sirius! . ¡Sirius! . ¡SIRIUS!"** exclamo una joven en el bullicio

El joven busco en el mar de gente a la chica.

"**¿Sundory?"** exclamo Sirius desconcertado

"**Ey Sirius, Mia…bueno quería que sacara a Sundory de aquí, pero ya que están por aquí, será mejor que se encarguen de ella..esto es la locura"**

"**¿Dónde esta Mia? Sita"** pregunto Sirius

La joven sonrió "**Vez aquel tumulto de jóvenes saltando como locos, bueno…por ahí, nos vemos..ah por cierto no se acerquen mucho al frente…si no quieren bailar slam" **

Antes de que Sirius pudiera protestar o preguntar por el "Slam" la joven se adentro en el mar de gente, Lidia los condujo a la parte alta de Las Tres Escobas que generalmente nunca estaba abierta al publico, sin embargo en aquella ocasión algunos jóvenes tomaban bebidas tranquilamente sentándoos en mesitas muy pequeñas, Sirius se abalanzo sobre dos mesas que estaban enfrente del barandal y daban una vista general de todo lo que sucedía abajo.

Los aplausos resonaron en el lugar justo cuando Madame Rosmerta les entregaba a cada uno una cerveza de Mantequilla.

"**Tuve que pedirle un poco de su cerveza al encargado de Cabeza de Puerco, nunca antes la cerveza se me había agotado tan rápido"** dijo la joven "**Aunque…la venta en este fin de semana va a ser fenomenal"**

Los jóvenes sonrieron e hicieron comentarios medio secos sobre lo sucedido en aquel momento.

"**¡Gracias!"** resonó una voz en el lugar

Varias voces gritaban algo irreconocible, algo que sonaba a li not o si not.

"**Claro, claro…aguarden chicas, antes de pasar a algo mas pesado queremos pedir que dejen de consumir cerveza, que se hagan hacia atrás lo que desconozcan todo este desastre y…."**

"**Cállate y canta"** bramo una voz, diversas risas se escucharon en el lugar

"**Bueno la canción que cantaremos a continuación, es petición de la loca del grupo, algo como un tributo"** dijo el joven "**Dice….algo mas o menos así.**

**"Daddy's flown across the ocean"** Diversos gritos resonaron por el lugar "**Leaving just a memory" **James se inclino por el barandal para lograr ver al fondo "**Snapshot in the family album" **Tres personas estaban al fondo en un espacio sumamente reducido "**Daddy what else did you leave for me?"** Dos tocaban las guitarras mientras uno en el fondo estaba detrás de una batería "**Daddy, what'd'ja leave behind for me?"** Los que tocaban guitarras tenia enfrente de si micrófonos "**All in all it was just a brick in the wall."** El joven se rasco la cabeza, conocía esa voz, a esa persona, y también alguna vez escucho aquella canción. "**All in all it was all just bricks in the wall"**

"**Creo que conozco esa canción"** grito Remus desde su lugar sin embargo James le pareció escuchar un ligero murmullo

"**Una horrible canción"** bramo Torrence

"**A mi me parece….genial"** dijo Sirius al tiempo que se acercaba a James que observaba a los chicos entonar la canción a coro.

"**We don't need no education"** James casi se avienta del barandal al escuchar la segunda vez que comenzaba el coro, esta vez la voz del chico era acompañada por la de una joven…coreada por otras tantas "**We dont need no thought control"** Sirius se inclino para ver lo mismo que su amigo "**No dark sarcasm in the classroom"** Menudas canciones entonaban los jóvenes "**Teachers leave them kids alone"**

"**Hey! Teachers! Leave them kids alone!"** gritaron todos los presentes

"**¡Ey esas son Mia y Sita!"** exclamo Sirius "**¡Y esa es Evans!"**

"**All in all it's just another brick in the wall"**

"**No sabia que Evans tocara la guitarra"** exclamo Remus

"**Alex"** murmuro Torrence

"**All in all you're just another brick in the wall" (Another Brick in the Wall "Pink Floyd")**

"**No sabia que tu primo tocara la batería James"** dijo Peter inocentemente ganándose una mira de odio por parte de James

Mia y Sita estaban hasta enfrente cantando animadamente con Lily y Alex que se había bajado del especie de escenario para estar con los chicos, la música y los jóvenes siguieron entonando hasta finalizar la canción, cuando esta termino Mia y Sita corearon con varios jóvenes algo que sonaba a "Oonn" o "Com" algo por ahí.

Alex sonrió divertido lo que había comenzado como una simple tocada de canciones de borrachos había terminado en un largo viaje a través de la música y sus diversos géneros, tocaba la guitarra y brincaba a lado de Mia que muy entusiasmada les hacia compañía. "**Ya Mia…ya a eso voy, una vez mas y esto va en serio, los que no sepan bailar Slam o no sepan que es aléjense en este momento, no nos hacemos responsables por chipotes ni golpes"** El joven observo como pocas personas se movían del lugar, se encogió de hombros mientras Lily le acercaba una cerveza de mantequilla que bebió de un solo trago, tenia que refrescarse la garganta antes de seguir con las siguientes canciones que aseguraban desgarrarle la garganta, Lily por su parte iba a sentarse en las piernas de HJ para afinar la guitarra.

Alex supuso que la joven ya estaba ligeramente alcoholizada, porque era raro que de buenas a primeras se le sentara así a un joven que sabia perfectamente quería llegar con ella lo mas profundo posible. Se seco el sudor de la frente Sita le murmuro algo a Mia que miro hacia donde HJ y Lily se encontraban, quizás fuese que ya no veía bien o la oscuridad del lugar pero le pareció ver que Lily besaba a HJ arrebatadamente, sus dedos se deslizaron por la guitarra que resonó por el lugar obligando a Lily a ir hacia el.

"**¿Qué voy a tocar?"** pregunto Lily

"**El suelo si sigues bebiendo de esa forma"** le regaño Alex

La joven arrugo la nariz a forma de molestia dio media vuelta y se acerco a Mia.

"**Y'all want a single say fuck that"** entono Alex fuertemente y como respuesta Lily toco la guitarra

"**Fuck that, Fuck that"** gritaron Mia, Sita y la bola de chicos en su mayoría hombres que les seguían.

"**Y'all want a single say fuck that"** volvió a decir Alex

"**Fuck that, Fuck that"** entonaron los jóvenes

"**Que canción tan sosa"** exclamo Peter a la cuarta vez que se repetía lo mismo

De pronto unos platillos resonar por el lugar al igual que las guitarras y los jóvenes que estaban al frente comenzaron a brincar como locos.

"**What's going on today?  
We gotta break away  
We got a problem and  
I think it's going to make us go down"** canto Alex llevando el ritmo junto que Lily Mia y Sita que brincaban y ¿bailaban? Juntas ("Y'all want a single" Korn)

"**¡Ey! Se están azotando los chicos"** exclamo Peter de pronto

"**Ah eso…Mia le llama baile"** comento Torrence

Los chicos miraron a la joven, aquello no era baile era…brincar moviendo manos y piernas a lo loco tratando de golpear al de a lado. Pasaron unos cinco minutos mientras los jóvenes continuaban con aquel grotesco show que incluía gritos desgarradores del cantante que parecía que el tipo estaba apunto de explotar. Mia y Sita zarandearon a Alexander gritando algo irreconocible el chico las calmo con unas cuentas palmaditas en la espalda.

Lily trataba de equilibrarse en amabas piernas mientras ante sus ojos los chicos pasaban a agrandes velocidades, todo en ese momento le era ¡groovy! El ambiente del lugar era por demás excitante, el alcohol se le había subido ya a la cabeza, la música la hacia viajar y experimentar sensaciones increíbles, sintió los brazos de Alexander rodeándola y susurrándole la siguiente canción, la joven asintió satisfecha, la gente se iba a poner mas loca de lo que ya estaba, observo a Mia que le preguntaba sobre su estado la pelirroja con una sonrisa boba le contestaba que se sentía de maravilla.

"**I've felt the hate rise up in me"** entono Alexander, Mia y Sita gritaban emocionadas a lado del joven como si fuera su dios "**Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves"** Sirius termino de beber su ultimo trago de cerveza de mantequilla con cierto deje de asco, Mia brincaba y lucia azotarse contra Alexander y Sita "**I wander out where you can't see"** James observo a la pelirroja acercarse a HJ dando tumbos "**Inside my shell, I wait and bleed"  
**Los sonidos estrafalarios hechos con la batería y las guitarras comenzó a animar al publico, quizás mas de lo necesario "**Goodbye!**"  
Desde su lugar podía observar a los chicos mas violentos de lo normal, tampoco es que ese tipo de canciones atrajera a gente pacifica, es mas el Slam era considerado como baile colectivo en el cual se azota literalmente el cuerpo contra todo obstáculo accesible

"**I wipe it off on tile, the light is brighter this time"** hizo resonar su voz una vez mas, sin embargo si bien este tipo de música si generaba movimientos bruscos cada quien era responsable de si "**Everything is 3D blasphemy"** quería creer que la mayoría estaba conciente de que estaban en un lugar poco apropiado para practicarlo con todas sus características "**My eyes are red and gold, the hair is standing straight up"** quizás fuese la escasez de luz, el sudor corriendo por su frente o tal vez hasta el cansancio "**This is not the way I pictured me" **sin embargo parecía que la gente pronto estaría fuera de control, tal vez desde que todo aquello inicio debió de haber rogado a madame Rosmerta que se abstuviera de vender alcohol todo el mundo sabe que alcohol y heavy metal es pésima combinación "**I CAN'T CONTROL MY SHAKES!"**

Volvió el rostro cuando Mia le jalo fuertemente hacia atrás, un ruido estrafalario resonó a pesar del estridente sonido de los instrumentos, el platillo mas pequeño de la batería había salido volando directamente hacia un lugar lleno de gente que en vez de correr peleaba por el platillo "**How the hell did I get here? Something about this, so very wrong"** HJ perdió el ritmo de la canción y se levanto golpeando fuertemente los platillos cuando Lilian le aventaba el palo con el que sostenían los micrófonos "**I have to laugh out loud, I wish I didn't like this"** Debió de haberlo previsto antes, Lily tenia la maña de querer ser como el amor de su vida, Kurt Cobain. "**Is it a dream or a memory?"  
**James rió divertido al ver a HJ escapando de las locuras que se le ocurrían a la pelirroja que parecía querer destrozar todo "**GET OUTTA MY HEAD CUZ I DON'T NEED THIS!"** Alexander iba a ir por la pelirroja cuando Mia le detuvo, entonces fue la misma Mia la que fue por la chica, era natural que si Alex dejaba de tocar y cantar, la gente podía ponerse mas loca de lo que ya estaba "**Why I didn't I see this?"** Sirius y James se destornillaban de la risa desde arriba observando la batalla entre HJ y Lily aunque a James no le pareció nada gracioso cuando el chico le aventó una de las baquetas a Lily con la intención de pegarle "**I'm a victim - Manchurian Candidate"** Sirius soltó un grito inaudible cuando Mia se unió a la batalla y a duras penas esquivo otro de los platillos, "**I - HAVE - SINNED - BY – JUST"**

"**Creo que deberíamos detenerlos"** dijo Remus seriamente preocupado

"**No, es gracioso"** protestaron los chicos**  
"Makin' my mind up and takin' your breath away"**

"**No será nada gracioso cuando le rompan la cabeza a un chico con esas cosas"** les reprocho Remus

"**GOODBYE!"**  
HJ se aventó hacia la gente que le acogió con gusto y lo bajaron sano y salvo justo en el centro del lugar, Mia intento detener a Lily que se lanzaba hacia HJ, ambas chicas terminaron envueltas en un mar de chicos que bailaban Slam

"**You haven't learned a thing"**

Sirius y James buscaron entre la gente a las chicas, vamos no debía de ser difícil distinguirlas sin embargo el lugar estaba tan oscuro y todos los estudiantes se parecía que no lograban ubicarlas

"**Ok, ya no me agrada la idea"** dijo Sirius seriamente al ver como algunos siguiendo el ejemplo de los "artistas" comenzaban a aventarse y golpearse con suma fuerza

"**I haven't changed a thing"** Sita y Alexander se montaron en una mesa para ver a sus amigos sin embargo la gente les empujaba con tanta fuerza que estuvieron apunto de caerse "**My flesh was in my bones"** Sita se hundió entre la gente buscando a Mia y Lily quienes desde hace rato había desaparecido "**The pain was always free"**

Alex dejo de tocar unos chicos se le fueron encima entonces el joven volvió a hacer resonar la guitarra, se movía entre ellos buscando a Mia, Sita pero sobre todo Lily quien estaba lo suficientemente alcoholizada para dejarse llevar "**I've felt the hate rise up in me"** Mia buscaba desesperadamente a Lily que se le había perdido de pronto ¿Cómo una mocosa con guitarra en mano se le había desaparecido? Por los amplificadores de sonido resonó una guitarra que seguía a Alexander, Mia supuso que la joven se encontraba bien "**Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves"**

"**Yo me quedo aquí con las chicas"** dijo Peter "**Puede ponerse peor ¿Y quien les protegerá?"**

Sirius estuvo apunto de decirle "Cobarde" pero en ese momento le importaba mas encontrar a Mia

"**I wander out where you can't see" **Alex llego justo a tiempo para evitar que entre tres chicos se aprovecharan de Mia quien solo traía una blusa mal puesta y andaba sin un zapato, el lugar apestaba a demasiado alcohol la joven le tomo por un brazo y se lo llevo a otro lado, como si tuviera miedo "**Inside my shell, I wait and bleed"**

Sita reapareció de la nada señalándoles hacia un lugar en donde probablemente se encontraba Lily, ella tenia el cabello revuelto como si hubieran tirado fuertemente de el, conservaba sus zapatos sin embargo a la blusa le hacia falta un pedazo y su pantalón estaba mal acomodado.

"**AND IT WAITS FOR YOU!" **("Wait and Bleed" Slipknot)

La pelirroja bailaba torpemente entre una gran masa de chicos de gran tamaño, temible aspecto y con mirada lujuriosa, Mia se acerco a la pelirroja cuando esta resbalo en el piso, la guitarra cayó al suelo con gran estruendo, a su alrededor de ella solo había chicos bailando slam tres de los chicos de su alrededor se agacharon para se suponía ayudarla, Alex se lanzo hacia ella cuando sintió varios brazos que le detuvieron e intentaron quitarle la ropa.

Mia y Sita se vieron envueltas en el mismo mar de confusión, Alexander trataba de salirse de aquella banda de chicas o chicos locos, comenzando a lanzar patadas y puñetazos al aire el lugar se volvió toda una odisea de golpes a diestra y siniestra, Mia fue derribada por algo sumamente duro que le golpeo en la espalda, estando en el suelo diviso a la pelirroja que luchaba por librarse de las manos de sus captores que la manoseaban lanzándose hacia ella como una jauría de perros enloquecidos.

Todo el mundo quería salir de aquel lugar lo mas rápido posible, la confusión y el caos se apodero de los chicos, mientras que Peter con las chicas deseaba salir, sin mas tapujos.

James, Remus y Sirius querían ir hacia el centro por tanto habían quedando atrapados entre la gente que lanzaba golpes hacia todos lados, la gente que deseaba huir del lugar sin mucho éxito pues la puerta era demasiado pequeña para permitir salir a tantos jóvenes a la vez, Sirius se agacho fugazmente para permitir pasar un tarro de metal que fue a caer a la cabeza de un alguien que se desmayo y cayó al suelo haciendo aun mas trafico en la huída

A pesar de todo el ruido escuchaba los gritos desesperados de las chicas, no supo como solo que se vio libre de aquellas manos que intentaban sostenerlo, se abalanzo directamente sobre los jóvenes que tenia a Lilian en el suelo, lucho contra ellos aventándoles su guitarra, por mucho que los chicos quisieran divertirse con su amiga, no estaban dispuestos a aguantar golpes, por tanto muchos desistieron y se perdieron entre la gente mientras que otros mas recios ya sea por voluntad propia o por la del alcohol pusieron cierta resistencia, la pelirroja aturdida y asustada se levanto lanzándose hacia Alex inmediatamente mientras luchaba por quitarse algunas manos necesitas que aun se aferraban a su cuerpo, sin mas preámbulos Alex repitió la misma técnica contra quienes querían abusar de Mia y Sita.

Contraria a la situación de Lily ambas jóvenes aunque con dificultades lanzaban puñetazos y patadas al aire a diestra y siniestra desesperadamente tratando de salir de aquel enredo, Alex trato de ayudarles, pero o cuidaba de Lily o les ayudaba.

Unas manos le arrebataron a la pelirroja fieramente, Alex giro de inmediato con la guitarra en las manos sin embargo antes de asestar el golpe, el joven se detuvo asintió levemente con la cabeza y lanzo un poderoso golpe contra quien intentaba quitarle la blusa a Mia, el cuerpo del chico golpeado se desplomo al suelo inmediatamente, fue en ese momento en el que todo quisieron emprender la huida lo mas rápido posible, tres botellas de vidrio fueron lanzadas al aire, el joven cubrió a Mia lo mejor posible para evitar daños severos, el show había terminado en una catástrofe.

Lanzo varios puñetazos al aire, giro hacia la izquierda y lanzo un mas, su mano fue sostenía de improviso, la joven lanzo de inmediato una patada que reboto contra algo duro, lanzo un puñetazo con la derecha.

"**Calma Mia soy yo Sirius"** dijo el joven firmemente

La joven abrió los ojos y miro al chico de ojos grises que le miraba fijamente.

"**¿Y los demás?"** pregunto Mia

"**¡Fuera, los quiero a todos fuera de mi establecimiento!" **bramo Madame Rosmerta sumamente alterada

Mia sintió el fuerte jalón de manos por parte de Alex sin hacer protesta alguna, salieron corriendo del lugar lo mas lejos posible, sintió que volvía a respirar hasta que se encontró sentada en el suelo tratando de recuperar el aliento a lado de Alex.

"**¿En que estabas pensando?"** bramo Sirius molesto

Mia alzo la vista cerciorándose de que era a ella a quien le hablaba "**No es nada hombre, he salido de peores ¿no es así Alex?"**

"**Ni lo recuerdes"** tercio el joven tratando de respirar normalmente

"**Pero…"**

"**Mira Potter que tú solo vayas a lugares en donde la gente se comporta con la típica hipocresía social, no quiere decir que nosotros también, estamos acostumbradas a ello, no de en balde somos fieles seguidoras del heavy ¿verdad Mia?"** dijo Sita sonriendo, la joven asintió

"**Fue solo un mal momento"**

"**Le advertimos a Madame Rosmerta que dejara de vender bebidas alcohólicas, pero…la avaricia le gano, no es nuestra culpa"** dijo Alex levantándose del suelo y sacudiéndose las ropas

Mia miro el brazo ensangrentado del joven, tomo su blusa y cortando un pedazo de ella se acerco al joven.

"**Eres un maldito caballero"** gruño la joven mientras le detenía la hemorragia "**Cuando lleguemos al castillo tendrás que ir a la enfermería"**

"**Ya lo se mami"** contesto Alex

Mia saco del brazo de Alex un pequeño cristal que se le había incrustado "**Debiste protegerte a ti mismo, para mi no es nuevo golpes de este tipo"**

"**Ah, supongo que no puedo permitir eso"** se encogió de hombros el chico

"**Están dementes, hacer cosas de ese tipo"** murmuro Remus

"**Se llama concierto de rock"** tercio Alex divertido "**No creo que ustedes lo entiendan, solo saben de chicas y quidditch"**

"**Alex por favor"** le pidió Mia "**Estamos bien y es lo que cuenta"**

"**¿Dónde esta Lilian?"** pregunto James

"**Oh no querrás saberlo Potter"** dijo Alex firmemente "**Se la llevo HJ, antes de que intentes matarme, diré en mi defensa que…o dejaba que HJ se llevara a Lily o permitía que una jauría de adolescentes bastante excitados violaran a Mia"**

James tuvo que morderse la lengua antes de soltar un "Y vas a permitir que HJ viole a Lilian"

Sita por su parte soltó un carcajada "**Vamos todo el mundo sabe que HJ quiere meterse por debajo de las bragas de Lilian"**

"**Pero ella no quiera nada con él"** le defendió James

"**Pero esta ebria"**

"**Vaya eso no lo había pensando"** comento Alex como si aquello careciera de importancia "**Bueno habrá que buscarlos, ¿Dónde queda el motel mas cercano?"**

"**Oh había olvidado lo molesto que puedes llegar a ser"** se quejo Mia

"**También puedo ser un niño lindo si así lo quieres"** dijo Alex sonriendo dulcemente.

Mia contesto aquello con un par de frases sumamente vulgares, los jóvenes esperaban una reacción violenta por parte de Alexander sin embargo el joven se limito a sonreír ampliamente.

"**A callar…"** siseo el joven "**¡Perra!"**

Mia le dirigió una mirada de elocuencia mientras una sonrisa burlona coronaba su faz, la joven alzo la mano haciendo un gesto obsceno.

"**El que te entretiene en la cama"** soltó el joven sin mas preámbulos

Sita rió divertida sin inmutarse ante las contestaciones poco corteses de Mia

"**Siempre he dicho que de todas tú eres la que menos brillara en sociedad"** dijo el joven maliciosamente "**Eres tan…vulgar"**

"**Soy quien soy"**

"**Tu lógica es aplastante"** murmuro Alex

"**Siempre has preferido a la zorra esa"** espeto la joven

"**No siempre he pensado que la cabaretera será la que mas brillara"** se limito a decir Alex "**Aunque…la stripper podría ganarle, siempre he tenido ese dilema"**

"**Pero tu preferida siempre a sido la zorra"** finalizo Sita

"**Tiene mas clase que tú"** comento Alex

&-&-&

"**No creí que McGonagall se comportara tan indulgente"** comento el chico tomando asiento a lado de Peter.

Todos estaban sentados en dos sillones amplios que estaban uno enfrente del otro con un sillón doble en medio, en el sillón de la derecha se encontraban Sita Peter y Remus aunque aun había cavidad para uno más, del otro lado Mia y Sirius dejaban espacio para dos mas, James y Torrence se encontraban sentados en el sillón doble.

"**Es porque es su alumna favorita, te apuesto a que su hubiéramos sido nosotros quienes la armamos nos castiga con la pena máxima"** dijo Sirius molesto

"**Alex ya le había advertido a Madame Rosmerta que no vendiera bebidas alcohólicas en parte a sido su culpa"** dijo Mia indiferente "**No ha pasado a mayores, solo un par de fresitas golpeados a sido el saldo"**

"**Para el caso, saldo blanco"** dijo Sita indiferente pasándole una caja plateada a Mia, quien respaldo a Sita con un ligero movimiento con la cabeza.

"**Gracias, hacia meses que necesitaba de esto"** dijo Mia tomando la caja con sumo gusto

"**¡Saldo Blanco!"** exclamo Torrence indignada

"**Eres muy delicada"** se mofo Sita

"**¡Por poco nos vuelan la cabeza!"** dijo Peter

"**Fue un tanto rudo ¿tu que opinas Remus?"** pregunto James

"**No lo se, fue extraño"** dijo el joven

"**Sensibles"** exclamaron Mia y Sita a la vez

"**Apaga eso…mátate tu sola"** chillo Torrence

Mia se giro para quedar cara a cara con Torrence a quien le soltó en la faz todo el humo del cigarro.

"**Delicada"** ironizo Mia

"**Además de quisquillosa"** dijo Sita lentamente

Mia torció una cruel sonrisa "**Diez a que no consigues la efectiva"**

"**¿Blanca u oscura?"** pregunto Sita

"**A tu gusto"** dijo Mia "**Hace falta"**

"**Ni que lo menciones, pero ese tío tiene"**

"**¿Neta?"** pregunto Mia

"**A mi no me engaña, vamos…ya sabes profesa a los cuatro vientos su "religión" ¿te crees que es un niño?"** pregunto Sita

Mia negó con la cabeza lentamente "**Lo tomare por el orgullo y le obligare, no esta a salvo de trapos sucios"**

"**Cuidado con lo que planeas"** dijo una voz

"**¿Tu que sabes?"** pregunto Mia desafiante

"**Tus abrazos abran crecido demasiado para creer tocarle"** dijo Vera indiferente mientras pasaba por el lugar

"**Tan arpía como de costumbre, ¿Qué trama esta vez tu negra y analista mente?"** pregunto Mia

"**Decirte lo bastante obvio"** dijo la joven secamente "**Mas atada de pies y manos no puedes estar, un paso en falso y todo se sabrá, negras…son tus intenciones"**

"**Vera, Vera…Vera, eres tan odiosa"** soltó Mia molesta

"**Lo normal para una Damon Girl"** respondió la joven pasivamente

"**¡Ey llegamos justo a tiempo Lilita! Mira reunión de amiguis"** dijo Alex sarcásticamente

"**¿Tu que haces aquí?"** pregunto Remus mostrando su insignia de prefecto

"**Vamos Vera toma asiento"** dijo Alex sentando a la chica a lado de de Remus "**Y tu aquí cariño"** dijo Alex sentando a Sundory a lado de Sirius

Lily jalo de la túnica a Alexander, tenia el ligero presentimiento de que todo aquello acabaría en un desastre.

"**¡Oh! Que desgracia"** exclamo al joven al notar que faltaba un asiento "**Bueno no hay problema"** Alex se sentó a lado de Sundory y sentó a Lily en sus piernas, la mirada cargada de furia de James fulmino a Alexander en un dos por tres

"**Aa..alex tenemos que…afinar detalles de la obra"** dijo Lily nerviosamente

"**Ya habrá tiempo bombón"** dijo el chico melosamente "**Es la hora fraternal, ¿verdad Sundory?"** expreso el joven pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de la joven que se recargo en el hombro de Alexander

"**Alex"** tercio Torrence "**Por favor…"**

"**Si Little Torry"** dijo Alex mirando a la joven con esa dulce mirada capaz de hacer vibrar a mas de una, Torrence abrió la boca un par de veces articulando balbuceos inteligibles "**Nada"** fue lo único certero que dijo, desviando su mirada al vació y escondiendo su rostro bajo sus espesos cabellos negros.

"**Una mas loca que la otra en fin"** murmuro Alex indiferente "**Ey Mia por cierto acabo de recordarlo no hagas cosas buenas que parezcan malas, quizás…muy malas"**

Mia miro a Alex fijamente como si entre ellos dos iniciara una compenetración cerebral "**Vete a escupir tu veneno a otro lado"**

"**Lógica e intuición, piensa con la cabeza por una vez en tu vida, no fue difícil hacer conexiones"** Sirius noto como los dedos de la joven se cerraban lentamente "**Olvidas quienes somos"**

Mia dirigió su vista a Vera que sonreía delicadamente con ese toque de malicia y perversión digna de Alexander.

"**Y por primera vez en tu vida Alexander di las cosas de frente"** espeto Mia firmemente

"**Oh con mucho gusto Mia…"** el chico sonrió ligeramente, Sita y Torrence estaban pendientes de cada uno de los movimientos del chico

"**¡Aaaalex!"** exclamo Lily levantándose de las piernas del joven "**Te he dicho que no pangas tu mano ahí"**

"**Ay lo lamento, es que es tan cómodo"** exclamo Alex "**Oups, Lily te he dicho que no enfrente de mi novia"** guiñándole un ojo a Mia pero viendo a Sundory

Sita aspiro fuertemente el aire

"**Pues para novio que tienes Sundory"** bramo Lily furiosa

El cigarro de Mia rodó hasta el suelo mientras esta quedaba en estado de shock

"**Si lo sabe dios que lo sepa el mundo"** exclamo el joven tranquilamente tomando a Sundory por la cintura coloco una de sus manos en el mentón de Sundory, en dos micras de segundo el chico se encontraba besando a la joven en los labios y probablemente mas a fondo.

Torrence se levanto exclamando un ¡Aaah! Ligeramente aterrador con sus ojos abiertos como platos, Lily trataba de no ver la escena, Mia temblaba de pies a cabeza, Vera se limitaba a sonreír mientras que Sita lucia estar espantada.

Cuando Alex se despego de Sundory, la joven agacho su rostro cubierto de un color rojo intenso, se llevo las manos al rostro para salir huyendo del lugar inmediatamente, Alexander miro a Mia y Sita con una sonrisa burlona, mientras que a Torrence le dirigió un guiño bastante peculiar, la joven soltó un bufido de enojo y salio echa una furia del lugar.

Mia se levanto de su lugar claramente enfadada.

"**¡Eres…eres…eres…!"** el enojo o el nerviosismo le atrofiaban el cerebro dejándola sin palabras

"**¡.¡Despreciable, rastrero, maldito, BASTARDO!.!"** Exclamo Alex poniéndose de pie

Sita se lanzo sobre el joven, pero la pelirroja le hizo frente firmemente.

"**Anda, atácame, intenta tocarme Mia, vamos atrévete"** le reto Alexander, Mia negó con la cabeza lentamente pasando de él con un fuerte empujón corriendo hacia los dormitorios de las chicas.

Sita y Lily fueron tras ella dejando a los chicos sumamente sorprendidos y a un Sirius furioso, justo cuando este iba abrir la boca unos secos aplausos irregulares resonaron por toda la estancia, Vera.

Con suma dignidad y altivez se puso de pie irguiéndose lo mas recto posible una fría y cruel sonrisa surco su rostro.

"**Se han metido en un nido de arpías"** dijo Alexander firmemente "**Os daré una pista Damon significa Demonio, lo demás os lo dejo a la imaginación"**

Vera le ofreció la mano delicadamente, el joven la tomo suavemente depositando un fugaz beso en esta, Vera lucio sonrojarse falsamente, Alex tomo el brazo de Vera y lo puso sobre el suyo como todo un caballero ingles, ambos avanzaron lentamente por la sala común de Gryffindor hasta perderse.

&-&-&

"**Deja de dar vueltas por la habitación, me vas a marear"** dijo Remus sin despejar su vista del libro

"**¡Viste! . ¡La insulto! Y ni siquiera un puñetazo se llevo ¡A Diva le deshizo la cara!"** exclamo Sirius

"**Lo hubieras hecho tu"** exclamo Remus

"**Ja, claro, para que cualquiera de ellas se me echara encima"** dijo Sirius

"**¿Ahora le tienes miedo a una mujer?"** pregunto Remus

"**Son demonios"** aclaro Peter

"**Perversos demonios"** complemento James desde su cama

Remus cerró el libro un tanto cansado "**Tienen su extraña forma de comunicarse y sobre todo arreglar sus problemas, creo que…lo de Fontela fue una advertencia, pinta tu raya"**

"**Me estas diciendo que me limite a observar"** bramo Sirius

"**No seria mala idea"** dijo Remus indiferente "**Una mas loca que la otra"**

"**Oh, por favor no lo menciones"** exclamo James furioso "**Le detesto, quizás mas que a HJ"**

Remus sonrió fugazmente ocultándose en las sombras para que James no lo viera.

"**Yo creo que…es raro que peleen tanto entre ellas pero sigan tan unidas"** dijo Peter seriamente

Sirius se detuvo en seco, era la misma pregunta que se hacia Mia ¿Qué somos?

"**Mas aun, ¿Por qué soportan al pesado de Fontela?"** pregunto Peter

"**Eso si que es curioso Peter"** apunto Remus "**Les dice de cosas y sin embargo, siempre vuelven a él como si nada"**

James gruño fuertemente dando a entender que él no quería saber nada sobre aquel tema

"**Probablemente tenga algo con que amenazarlas, bueno…siempre que una de ellas intenta ponerse en su contra él solo dice una frase y tan tan ellas se calman"** dijo Peter

"**Amp, sin embargo si se sintieran amenazas por él no volverían a él con tan buena cara, hace poco Mia parecía estar muy contenta por estar a lado de él, no vi en su cara fastidio ni reproche"** dijo Remus lentamente

"**Fontela solo se pone así de roñoso cada vez que ellas le ataca o…"** dijo Sirius

"**Cuando quiere molestarnos"** finalizo James

"**Sin embargo sus intenciones son tan ocultas y difusas"** dijo Remus "**No se que es lo que busca, se pone de la de una o de otra y todo termina siendo un desastre"**

"**Nunca se ha puesto de lado de Mia"** comento Sirius

"**Amp, creo que mas bien no quiere a Sita y como Mia siempre esta de lado de Sita"** explico Remus "**Solo le he visto decirle a Mia que no se meta, siempre tratando de que el juego sea uno a uno"**

"**¿Le defiendes?"** gruño James

"**No James, solo digo lo que veo"** dijo Remus secamente "**No me cae bien, no me agrada, sin embargo solo piensa no te dejas nublar por tu odio personal, causado porque es muy cercano a Evans"**

"**Pero…"**

"**¡Acaso no te has dado cuenta que el solo habla por hablar! . ¡Lo único que busca es molestarte, ponerte celoso, cegarte de celos!"** exclamo Remus

"**Y lo consigue muy bien"** dijo Peter

"**Es…es…"**

"**La persona mas rara que he visto en toda mi vida"** exclamo Remus "**Y mira que compararlo con una Damon Girl…ya da mucho que decir"**

"**Todo es tan…confuso"** dijo Peter

Remus le sonrió benevolentemente "**Pero, nunca hará algo contra ellas"**

"**A menos que ellas no lo hagan"** sentencio Sirius "**¿Qué se traerá entre manos esta vez?"**

"**No se, pero la que parecía saber que sucedía era Vera"** dijo Peter "**Fue la única que no salio huyendo, ¡Hasta le pareció divertido!"**

"**Es tan seca"** dijo James

"**No, creo que sencillamente es la mente maquiavélica"** exclamo Remus

"**Da miedo de verla tan seria"** exclamo Peter

"**No, no…si alguien tramara algo, pensaríamos inmediatamente en Lilian, Mia o Sita, Sundory es incapaz de hacer eso y Vera se nos hace tan indiferente que la descartaríamos inmediatamente"** pensó Remus "**Y quizás es ese el peor error, descartas de ante mano a un enemigo"**

"**¿Qué hay de Torrence?"** pregunto Sirius

"**Demasiado boba"** dijo Peter "**¿Qué? Siempre lo han dicho así y ella nunca se a mostrado tan interesada en pelear contra a alguien, solo…le he visto muy animada cuando te esta dando masaje o…te hace algo para alguna parte de tu cuerpo Sirius"**

"**Es cierto, mi morenita no es bélica"** dijo Sirius sonriendo "**Seria incapaz de dañar a alguien"**

"**Y sin embargo es un demonio"** murmuro Remus

"**Pero uno vanidoso"** agrego Peter

"**Lo normal"** dijo James "**¿Qué? Después de conocer a Sirius"**

Sirius sonrió orgullosamente tomando aquello como un halago

"**Sigo sin entender, de todas las Damon Girl tenias que escoger a Mia"** dijo Remus

Sirius se encogió de hombros "**Es muy divertida, dulce y un poco agresiva, cuando era…Silvy siempre me trato muy bien a pesar de que era muy vanidosa y quisquillosa según ella"**

"**Lily era muy dulce, divertida, encantadora, era tan…"** exclamo James sonriendo

"**Todas fueron muy amables, todas lo son"** dijo Remus

"**Y sin embargo…"** murmuro Peter

"**Demonios no dejan de ser"** finalizo Sirius

&-&-&

"**Una vez mas Potter no le estas recitando poemas falsos a una de tu miles de admiradoras que con una sonrisa malhecha babea hasta el piso por ti, estas ante el amor de tu vida, que se va a acostar con otro hombre"** dijo Alex desde su asiento

"**¡Lo se Fontela! Lo has repetido miles de veces" **gruño James

"**Entonces tendrás que lavarte mejor las orejas"** exclamo Alex

"**Hago lo mejor que puedo"** murmuro el chico

"**Si vas a rezar algo en contra mia hazlo en mi cara"** aclaro Alex

James aventó el libreto al suelo dispuesto a iniciar una pelea con Alexander

"**¡Potter Idiota!"** grito Lily jalando al joven por la túnica "**¡Estúpido!"**

"**¡Quítate Evans!"** exclamo James furioso

"**¡Le pones una mano encima a Alex y quedas fuera de la obra!"** afirmo Lily

James miro a Lily sumamente ofendido, no iba a permitir que Fontela se burlara fácilmente de él, ¡Era un merodeador!

"**Sabes algo Evans, yo también estoy cansado de que ese…nos diga cualquier cosa y nosotros no tengamos derecho a contestarle"** exclamo Sirius

"**Alex cierra el pico una provocación mas por tu parte y quedas fuera"** dijo Lily

"**¡No! No lo harás, tú solo buscas una excusa para quitarme el papel"** exclamo James molesto

"**Solo Alex podría cubrir tu papel, y no tenemos sustituto para el suyo, así que deja de decir idioteces, solo ignóralo"**

"**Trata tú de ignorar que te insulte todo el tiempo"** bramo James

"**¡Zorra!"** exclamo Alex

"**No le hagas caso"**

"**¡Ya dale un besito para que se le baje!"** dijo Alex

"**No es fácil"** continuo Lily

"**Black, prepárate para el tango, Sita deja de mostrarle las bragas a Lupin así no podrás celoso a Potter y tú Satine, cámbiate de ropa, te quiero con ese sexy vestido negro"** ordeno Alex indiferente

"**Pero puedes lograrlo"** termino la joven

James miro un suma ira a Lily, ¡No lo soportaba! . ¡No soportaba a Alexander Fontela!

"**Solo una semana mas, solo una"** exclamo James apretando los puños fuertemente

"**Chris ya sabes tu lugar"** dijo Alex poniéndose de pie

James se sentó en la silla mas cercana llevándose una mano al rostro cargada de frustración y cansancio, deseaba dejar de ensayar muy pronto.

"**Solo la canción Potter"** dijo Alex

El chico se levanto de la silla soltando un fuerte manotazo.

Sirius miro el gesto de fastidio de James, estaba por explotar.

"**Will drive you mad" **exclamo Sirius haciendo su parte "**Roxanne"** el joven señalo a Sita "**You don't have to put on that red light"** tomo a la joven por la cintura con cierta fuerza "**You don't care if it's wrong or if it is right"**

"**Espero no haberlo hecho esperar" **resonó una voz por el lugar "**Mi querido Duque"**

Alex giro su vista hacia la joven, sus ojos y su boca se abrieron completamente dejándolo anonadado, camino hacia ella cuando la impresión se le paso.

Sirius y Sita danzaban en el centro del salón haciendo gala de su bello, hermoso y sensual tango.

"**Roxanne"** La sensual pelirroja le acortejaba con cada uno de sus movimientos, Alex como todo caballero mantenía su posición neutral, "**You don't have to wear that dress tonight" **algunas veces respondiendo con suma galantería "**Roxanne"**

"**El chico tiene una obsesión por mi, yo le sigo el juego porque…tiene talento"** dijo la joven seduciendo al Duque "**Lo necesitamos, pero solamente hasta que la obra se estrene"**

"**You don't have to sell your body to the night"**

"**Te vez hermosa"** le susurro Alex

"**Alex esa no es tu línea"** murmuro Lily

"**Aquí no tengo líneas…solo me dedico a…ser tu dueño"** dijo Alex sonriendo ligeramente.

Aquellas palabras le produjeron cierto escalofrió a la pelirroja, Alex siempre le era tan…imprevisible y a pesar de que estaba acostumbrada a escuchar cualquier barbaridad de la boca de su amigo…había algunas veces que sus palabras le hacían vibrar hasta la ultima célula de su ser, para enseguida decirse a si misma, él es solo mi amigo.

"**His eyes upon your face"** prosiguio James

Lily y Alex se miraban uno al otro sin perder aquella conexión, la pelirroja hundiéndose en su propia espiral de confusión y el joven siendo sencillamente lo que él era.

"**His hand upon your hand"**

Como una gran descarga eléctrica fue la sensación que invadió el ser de la pelirroja al sentir las calidas manos de Alex sobre sus hombros desnudos, las manos comenzaron a temblarle incontrolablemente, ¿Por qué hacia eso? . ¿Por qué le hacia sentir aquello? Se levanto de la silla inmediatamente sintiendo las piernas de gelatina.

"**His lips caress your skin"**

Sus manos derribaron algunos rollos de utilería que había sobre la mesa, intento caminar pero los brazos del Alex le retuvieron como nunca antes lo había hecho, sus ojos se cerraron al sentir los labios de su amigo sobre su cuello.

"**It's more than I can stand"**

Era un juguete del destino, ¿porque todo le era tan confuso? Era injusto…quería dejar de sentir, de ver, de estar, de vivir.

"**Roooxx.."** Sirius se quedo a mitad de la palabra

James giro su vista hacia donde Sirius miraba, Remus dejo el libreto en una silla dispuesto a salir como flecha a detener a James que apretaba fuertemente los puños y la mandíbula.

"**Ya no puedo mas vivir" **

Temblaba, se debatía, quería caer, quería dejarse caer, el suave toque de las manos de su amigo le hacia sentirse como una tonta muñeca por la que todo el mundo se pelea.

"**Porque no te puedo convencer"**

"_Tú no eres real, solo eres una muñequita que baila, baila para olvidar que no existe, para olvidar que jamás será real"_ era todo lo que ella fue, lo que ella es y lo que siempre será…una muñeca irreal.

"**Que no te vendas Roxanne"**

"**¡Alexander!"** bramo una joven

Lily y Alex se separaron inmediatamente, los dos se miraban nerviosamente, como si estuvieran haciendo algo malo.

"**Es…es…"**

"**Cállate"** exclamo la chica

"**Practicábamos la escena de la torre Sundory"** dijo Lily logrando controlarse

"**Se que escena practicaba, se me en libreto"** se excuso la joven

"**Cálmate, no te pares de culo solo porque si"** dijo Alex indiferente

"**No me hables con tus vulgaridades"**

"**Vale, pues, no te cabrees, no le estaba haciendo nada, ya ¿contenta?"** se excuso Alex

"**Eres un maldito cabrón, ¡Engañas a Sundory con esa…Zorra!"** bramo Mia desde las sombras

"**¿Eeeehhh?"** exclamaron los tres jóvenes

"**¡Alto! ¡Alto!"** dijo Alex "**Yo no engaño a Sundory, ¡No puedo hacerlo! . ¡No somos nada! Excepto amigos"**

"**¡Es Alexander por dios!"** exclamo Lily

"**¡Yo no tengo novio!"** chillo Sundory

A continuación prosiguieron los tres a soltar excusas absurdas una mas tonta que la otra, creando una gran confusión en el lugar.

"**Oh como si no te conociera Fontela, eres un perro rastrero, que se muere por estar en la cama con mi hermana, por eso siempre te e detestado, pensé que habas cambiado pero veo que no es así, eres…y seguirás siendo el mismo odioso de siempre"** soltó Mia

"**Claro, seguro, no sabes cuando anhelo hacer eso…creo que ultima vez fue hace tres días"** ironizo Alex indiferente

"**No en ese sentido"** se apresuro a aclarar Sundory

"**¡.¡Tu que!.!"** Exclamo Mia furiosa

"**Mia…no armes escándalos por…cosas tan triviales como esas"** dijo Lily

"**Manteen tu boca cerrada Evans, si a ti te encanta cambiar de cama cada semana es tu problema, pero no quiero que mi hermana se vuelva como tú"** protesto Mia

"**Gracias, ahora resulta que aquí yo soy la única prostituta"**

"**El papel de sentó como anillo al dedo" **murmuro Sita

"**A callar Nini, que de ti mejor ni hablamos"** contesto Lily

"**Que seas un embustero, hincha pelotas y…pesado conmigo, lo soporto, porque…así nos llevamos, pero nunca ¡nunca! Toques a Sundory"**

"**Nunca te he tenido miedo Mia, ¿Qué vas a hacerme? . ¿Pegarme acaso? Anda ten el valor por primera vez en tu vida has algo por tu cuenta, sin escudos ni engaños, ¿te es difícil hacerlo?"** pregunto Alex

A Mia la sangre se le subió a la cabeza casi inmediatamente, corrió hasta ponerse de enfrente a Alex.

"**¡Repíteme eso en mi cara!"** exigió la joven

"**Cobarde"** exclamo Alex sin miramientos

Mia tomo a Alexander por el cuello de la túnica estrellándolo contra la pared mas próxima.

"**¡Suéltalo!"** chillo Sundory

Alex rió divertido entre las manos que le aprisionaban "**Tan fuerte y tan frágil"**

"**Petrificus Totales"** la mano de Lily hizo un delicado movimiento y ambos jóvenes quedaron congelados al mismo tiempo "**Sois peor que niños, dejen de jugar, por favor tengan un poco de profesionalismo"**

Los ojos de Mia sacaban chispas por los ojos, se notaba que estaba sumamente enojada, tomo a la figura de Mia y la movió hasta ponerla a lado de Sirius mientras que la de Alex se movió hasta quedarse a lado de Sundory. Pronuncio el contra hechizo y ambas chicos cayeron al suelo como si hubieran perdido la habilidad de sostenerse en pie por si solos.

"**Mañana…"** la frase de Lily quedo a la mitad cuando en menos de dos segundos Alex y Mia salían del lugar por diferentes lados "**Tenia que suceder después de todo, en fin el ensayo se suspende hasta el día de mañana"**

"**¡Y lo dices así tan tranquila!"** exclamo Sirius

"**Black, no dramatices"** le pidió Lily "**Durante cinco años Mia y Alex han tenido disputas, no es ni la primera ni la ultima, deja que se arreglen ellos solos, al rato los veremos abrazos diciéndose lo mucho que se aprecian como dos borrachos"**

Sirius alzo una ceja lleno de incredulidad "**Pero…"**

"**Y Sita has el favor de quedarte donde pueda verte, se de ante mano que te encanta ir de amarra navajas"** dijo Lily fríamente

"**¡Todo esto es tu culpa!" **exclamo Sita

"**Ya lo se Sita, soy la zorra desgraciada que le encanta meterse en la vida de los demás, me encanta tanto fastidiarles la vida que por eso lo hago, ahora déjame en paz"** gruño Lily

Sita soltó un profundo y ofendido bufido saliendo del lugar

"**Ya voy yo Lily"** dijo Sundory con su dulce voz suave

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros y dio media vuelta "**Torrence quiero ver algunos detalles con los vestuarios ¿vienes? Y por favor Vera ya sabes que tienes que hacer, lo demás pueden retirarse"**

Los chicos salieron del salón con las dudas anudadas en la garganta y las tripas, creían que si una bludger les hubiera golpeado la cabeza entenderían claramente lo que acaba de suceder.

"**Agh, todo es tan difícil"** dijo Sirius meneando la cabeza suavemente

"**No pienses demasiado en ello Paddy se te puede quemar el cerebro"** dijo Remus

"**No contestare a ello Monny, pero no estoy para bromas"** dijo Sirius "**Ya recuerdo porque no me liaba con chicas con tanto carácter"**

"**Te son difícil de controlar y siempre hacen lo que ellas quieren"** finalizo James

"**Sigue siendo todo un lió tan tremendo y enmarañado que no se sabe donde inicia y donde termina ¿algún día lo sabremos?"** pregunto Peter que jugaba con unos hilos

"**No todos los líos tienen solución Peter, algunos son…misterios sin resolver"** apunto Remus "**Eso es lo maravilloso de vida"**

James y Sirius comenzaron a destornillarse de la risa ante la ocurrencia de su amigo.

"**Sonaste como colegiala enamorada"** se mofo Sirius

"**¡Aaaahhh! El amor"** se mofo James

"**El burro hablando de orejas James, hablas de amor cuando estas perdidamente colado por cierta pelirroja con tendencias suicidas"** soltó Remus fríamente

"**Es solo un capricho"** chillo James

"**Capricho que se te a metido hasta el fondo del corazón"** afirmo Remus

"**¡No es cierto!"** chillo nuevamente

"**Nunca antes...habías estado tanto tiempo detrás de una chica"** comento Peter

"**Es que se me resiste"** se excuso James "**Nunca antes…alguien se me había resistido y se que le molesta que yo me acerque a ella, ¡me encanta molestarla! . ¡Ella que se creía la reina de la indiferencia tiembla ante mi!"**

"**¿Tratas de humillarla?"** pregunto Remus

"**¡No! Solo tu no lo entiendes porque eres un maldito sentimentalista, alucinas relaciones que no existen, yo solo quiero tenerla a ella porque…porque así lo deseo, porque…es algo que no tengo"** estallo James

"**Cuidado James"** dijo Remus seriamente deteniéndose a mirar al joven fijamente "**Una cosa es el amor y otra la obsesión, mientras mas desees un objeto mas loco te vas a volver"**

"**¿Mas?"** se mofo Sirius

"**¡Sirius cállate!"** le regaño Remus "**¿Acaso no lo entiendes James? Te estas volviendo dependiente de este juego, ¡Te estas volviendo adicto a ella!"**

Fue como recibir una bofetada con guante blanco

"**Y eso es aun peor que enamórate"** sentencio Remus

"**¿Qué puede ser mas terrible que el amor?"** pegunto Sirius "**Yo no encuentro nada mas terrible que el amor"**

"**La obsesión"** contesto Remus secamente "**Y eso James, es lo que tú estas comenzando a tener, decide si quieres quedarte con la obsesión, sentar cabeza con Evans o olvidarla lo mas pronto posible, si no…no solo los celos te cegaran por completo"**

"**Claro papi, haré lo que tu digas"** se mofo James "**No pienso enamorarme de Evans, no estoy obsesionando con ella ¡Y no se me da la gana olvidarla!"**

Remus miro a James con cierta preocupación, su amigo era un cabeza dura, temía que James se diera cuenta demasiado tarde de sus errores, demasiado tarde para sacarse a la pelirroja de su corazón y sus pensamientos.

Una armadura se volcó completamente a varios metros de distancia, el ruido estrafalario que hizo llamo la atención de los presentes.

A lo lejos del pasillo dos jóvenes discutían soltando de vez en cuando fuertes manotazos al aire, Sirius se detuvo en seco al ver a su novia soltando puñetazos hirientes hacia todos lados con la cara completamente roja y bañada en lagrimas.

Alex parecía no inmutarse ante aquella situación pues seguía con su rostro inexpresivo esquivando los golpes de la joven con sutileza, como si supiera de ante mano hacia que lado ella iba a intentar asestar un golpe.

La joven alzo el brazo una vez mas en contra del chico, esta vez el no se movió, ni siquiera hizo el intento de evitar el golpe, todos aseguraban que la fuerza de Mia le alcanzaría.

Sus nudillos se detuvieron a tres milímetros de la piel del joven.

"**Llora, porque es lo único que te queda"** murmuro Alex

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo el puño de la joven tembló, tembló de no saber si aquel golpe iba en verdad para el chico que tenía enfrente, de ignorar lo que estaba haciendo, pero sobre todo, tembló de imaginar que ella misma se estaba perdiendo.

"**No se que hacer Alex, no lo se"**

Alex tomo el puño de Mia, lo envolvió en sus manos, lo bajo suavemente y le beso la mano.

"**Si que lo sabes, sonríe y continua tan firme y fuerte como hasta ahora, hay alguien que espera mucho de ti"** dijo Alex firmemente

"**Pero…¿Y mi orgullo? . ¿Y las palabras? . ¿Dónde queda mi lealtad?"** pregunto Mia

"**Aquí Mia"** dijo Alex señalando al corazón "**El hombre únicamente debe demostrar lealtad ciega al corazón"**

Mia negó con la cabeza firmemente "**No puedo"**

"**Vamos Mia, siempre has dicho que tienes mas cojones que cualquier hombre que haya puesto pie sobre la tierra, demuéstralo se fuerte, pero…no te cures tu mala leche con los demás, solo con aquellos que son culpables"** dijo Alex firmemente

Entre lagrimas la joven asintió lentamente, Alex le limpio las lagrimas de los ojos

"**Solo haré pagar a los culpables" **asintió Mia "**Que pena…llorar frente a un hombre"**

"**Mas pena seria no hacerlo"** comento Alex

"**Mas aun…uno gay"** dijo Mia sonriendo, Alex sonrió y abrazo a Mia fuertemente

"**Ahora entiendo porque te hiciste la "susodicha" de Black"** comento Alex "**Lily tiene la firme convicción de que él es gay, entonces…si Black es gay y tu lesbiana…hacen linda pareja ¿no?"**

Mia frunció el ceño para estallar en una carcajada "**A esa tía se le van cada día mas las cabras al monte"**

"**Sep y nos toca a nosotros ir a cazarlas que es lo peor del caso, pero en fin vamos con los demás"** dijo Alex tomando a Mia de la mano yendo de lado contrario a donde los chicos aun mas confundidos les observaban reír abiertamente

"**Locas, completamente locas"** afirmo Remus

Todas las Damon Girl no tenían ni pies ni cabeza, para sus sentimientos.

&-&-&

"**¡Cuatro días para la obra!"** exclamo una joven alzando la copa

"**¡No lo menciones!"** gruño otra

"**Vamos Mia no es tan malo"** exclamo Torrence

"**Es que tu no bailaras con estúpidos zapatos de tacón incómodos"** se quejo Mia

"**Lo harán bien"** dijo Sundory

"**¿No te da envidia que todas nosotras participaremos y tu no?"** pregunto Sita

"**No, no deseaba hacer el papel de una prostituta"** dijo Sundory firmemente

"**Pero has colaborado con nosotros también"** dijo Vera desde su lugar

"**Fue idea de Lilian, ella"** dijo Sundory

"**Ha hecho una excelente labor aun con todos sus momentos de histeria"** dijo Torrence

"**Tal vez"** murmuro Sita

"**De cualquier forma pronto esto acabara"** afirmo Mia

"**Claro y después ¡Los partidos de quidditch!"** exclamo Sita

"**Oh no…tenemos a Potter para recordarnos eso"** se quejo Vera

"**Tienen que ir, tienen que ir a verme jugar por lo menos"** les pidió Sita

"**Y a Sirius"** apunto Mia

"**Y a James"** dijo Torrence

"**Con gusto iremos"** dijo Sundory sonriendo

"**¿A dónde?"** pregunto Alex entrando en el cuarto

"**A vernos jugar quidditch"** dijo Sita

"**Oh no, prefiero ver….una carrera de caracoles, es mas emocionante"** dijo Lily secamente

"**Vamos…te mueres por ver a tu concubino en acción"** exclamo Alex

"**¡No! Odio el quidditch"**

"**¿Ni si quiera iras a verme jugar?"** pregunto Alex dolido

"**Nunca te he ido a verte jugar en los últimos tres años, así que…¿Por qué romper la tradición ahora?"** dijo Lily indiferente

"**Eres muy cruel conmigo"**

"**¿Qué haremos después de la obra?"** pregunto Torrence

Las jóvenes se miraron las unas a las otras, en aquellos meses, la obra había ocupado la mayor parte de su vida, sin embargo esta estaba apunto de finalizar, ¿Qué seguirá después?

"**No lo se"** dijo Lily encogiéndose de hombros

"**Quizás deberíamos planear algo mas grande para finalizar el ciclo"**

"**Si demos un concierto de Rock"** propuso Alex

"**Seguro entonemos el himno de ¡Sexo Rock y Drogas!"** exclamo Mia

"**Dementes"** se quejo Sundory

"**Bueno ahora que nos llevamos mejor con los chicos…"** empezó a planear Torrence

"**Oh algo me huele a problemas"** murmuro Alex

"**A mi me huele a sangre"** afirmo Lily

"**¡Vamos Lily! Tenemos que darles una oportunidad"** pidió la morena

"**Si seguro, dejémosles retozar a nuestro lado, seamos de uso comunitario para los merodeadores"** ironizo la pelirroja

"**No son así y lo sabes"** gruño Mia "**Potter se pondría furioso si otro chico te tocara"**

"**Si o no ves como me mira, si sus ojos fueran pistolas ¡Ya seria una buena coladera!"** dijo Alex

La pelirroja se sintió indignada con sus amigas "**Jamás aceptare a un Merodeador cerca de mi"**

"**Pero si pegado a ti"** comento Alex

"**No te me pongas de pesado Fontela"** bramo Lily

"**Cambiemos de tema ¿Qué haremos para Navidad?"** pregunto Vera

"**¡Es verdad! No lo se, yo no iré a ningún lado"** dijo Mia "**No se que planes tenga Sirius"**

"**Si es que llegan hasta Navidad, Black es muy caprichoso"** dijo Lily

"**Are como que escuche eso Evans, de no ser que cambien las cosas, pienso quedarme en Hogwarts"**

"**Yo también"** apresuro a decir Torrence

"**No se si a mi padre le agrada la idea, pero le convenceré"** dijo Sundory

"**Supongo que mi madre se sentirá decepcionada de que no quiera pasar las navidades con ellos, pero me quedare en Hogwarts si ustedes lo hacen"**

"**¡Sep! Navidad, Navidad Navidad Rock"** canturreo Alex "**Cantaremos villancicos, pondremos luces de bengala"**

"**Entonces es una decisión, este año pasaremos la navidad aquí, en Hogwarts"** dijo Sita

"**Eso…será lo siguiente"** dijo Torrence

"**Eh pero falta el quidditch"** exclamo Sita

"**Aun nos faltan muchísimas cosas por vivir"** dijo Sundory "**Y lo mas importante es que estaremos juntas, pase lo que pase"**

Sita y Lily se miraron fijamente, no sabían que decir a aquello, Mia abrazo a ambas chicas.

"**Prometan que dejaran la decisión final a manos de él"** dijo Mia

Lily y Sita miraron a la joven, Lily asintió sin ningún reproche, por el contrarió Sita se encontraba renuente.

"**¿Acaso no aceptaras la decisión de él?"** pregunto Mia

Sita apretó los labios fuertemente, lo quería para ella, ¿Por qué Mia le pedía algo tan difícil?

"**Siempre has sido una buena ganadora Sita, pero mejor perdedora, aquí no es asunto de lógica ni razón, solo corazón"** dijo Mia lentamente

Sita sonrió abiertamente, ¿Cómo negarle una petición a Mia? Eran mas que hermanas, aquello había sido un movimiento sucio, sucio pero tan verdadero que la joven asintió completamente derrotada, quería ganar, sin embargo para ello no tenia que perder el honor.

Alex les extendió una copa a cada una de ellas y un racimo de uvas.

"**Ya conocen la vieja tradición"**

"**Bebo de mi amiga porque confió plenamente en ella"** dijo Lily

"**Comparto el pan y el vino con aquella que siempre será mi amiga"** dijo Sita firmemente

Lily tomo de la copa de Sita y Sita bebió de la copa de Lily, así mismo ambas comieron del mismo racimo de uvas.

Torrence y Vera se unieron a las jóvenes, Mia y Sundory sonrieron, por fin de nuevo volvían a experimentar un momento de paz entre ellas, lo que llegara a continuación parecía ser días de eterna amistad, por mucho que los sentimientos entraran en sus cuerpos ofuscando y revolviéndoles las ideas, ellas prometían no hacer que esto interfiriera en su amistad.

"**Una vez mas la familia esta junta"** dijo Alex melodramáticamente "**Somos amigos de ustedes amigos, amigos de verdad, por siempre amigos, de ustedes amigos, no vamos a cambiar"** canto Alex ("Somos amigos" Timbiriche)

Las jóvenes rieron divertidas antes las ocurrencias del joven.

"**¡Silencio señores silencio!"** grito Mia alzando las manos "**El consejo supremo aquí reunido, ha tomado una importante decisión"**

Todas las jóvenes se miraron las unas a las otras.

"**Pese a nuestra honrosa tradición de no admitir hombres en nuestra noble y demoníaca congregación"** continuo la joven "**Dadas las circunstancias y los servicios prestados durante largos años, además…de sentir y ser capaz de ver el mundo desde el lado femenino"** dijo la joven con aire solemne "**Lo que pone en duda la verdadera razón de su naturaleza"** añadió Mia con malicia "**Por tanto, te nombramos a ti Alexander Fontela como el demonio numero nueve"**

El chico frunció el ceño, ¿numero nueve? Dos manos lo le obligaron a hincarse ante Mia.

"**Por mí se va a la ciudad doliente" **recito Lily

"**Por mí se va al eterno tormento"** continuo Mia

"**Por mí se va con la perdida gente"** prosiguió Vera

"**Fue la justicia quien movió a mi autor"** continuo Torrence

"**El divino poder se unió al crearme"** añadió Sita

Alex sintió que alguien le apretaba fuertemente el hombre, suponía que ese era su momento de continuar "**Con el sumo poder y el primo amor"**

"**En edad solo puede aventajarme, lo eterno, mas eternamente duro"** dijo Sundory

Torrence se hinco enfrente de él y le abrió el la primera pagina un cuaderno de tapas negras y un tanto desgastadas.

"**Esto es un pacto que se firma con sangre"** continuo Mia "**¿Aceptas ser parte de este sequito de demonios?"**

"**Si acepto"** dijo Alex

"**Juras eternamente estar de nuestro lado y proteger nuestros intereses"**

"**Si acepto"**

"**Firma entonces"** dijo Torrence sonriendo

El joven tomo la pluma que le ofrecía Vera, Sita tomo su mano derecha y con la varita le abrió parte de la palma de la mano.

"**Creí que era una metáfora"** se quejo Alex, remojo la punta de la pluma en su sangre y firmo el cuaderno, el chico observo como su firma era absorbida por el cuaderno para finalmente mostrar una línea intensamente roja que recitaba así:

"_**Perder toda esperanza al traspasarme"** _

Diversas imágenes pasaron ante sus ojos con diversos números y frases, algunas veces los números eran continuos otras veces daban saltos, cuando llego su turno observo un dibujo dantesco de su representación grafica arriba el numero nueve, y en la parte baja de hoja un sobre nombre o intento de este que combinaba con el horripilante dibujo, cuando aquellas visiones acabaron el cuaderno se cerro.

"**Eres oficialmente el único Damon boy"** dijo sundory aplaudiendo

"**¿Permitiste esto?"** pregunto Alex

"**Tenia trece años y tenia miedo de que Mia hiciera cosas muchísimo peores, así que…no tenia mas remedio"** dijo Sundory sonriendo

"**Ahora recuerdo porque les tenia miedo"** murmuro Alex

"**¿A que es divino?"** dijo Lily con los ojitos brillándole

"**Seguro…mira como rió"** ironizo el joven

"**Bebamos amigo mió"** dijo Sita entusiasmada

Alex se sintió un tanto raro por primera vez entre las jóvenes, vamos nunca había pensando la palabra cuerda por su mente para describirlas pero ¿llegar a tanto? Cuando sintió que era propio salio del lugar dándole a cada una las buenas noches.

"**¿Te pareció aterrador?"** pregunto una voz a sus espaldas

"**Algo"** murmuro Alex "**¡Es horrible!"**

"**Supongo que…es porque en verdad así somos"** dijo Lily encogiéndose de hombros

"**Belleza y crueldad, dos conceptos que…curiosamente combinan bastante bien" **comento Alex

"**Supongo que si"**

"**¿Por qué demonios?"** pregunto Alex "**Porque no hadas, o princesas o…espíritus, seria menos aterrador y mas cuerdo algo mas femenino como, estrellas o constelaciones ¡planetas!"**

Lily frunció el ceño ligeramente, sin embargo aun así sonrió "**¿Hadas, princesas espíritus?"** murmuro Lily "**¿Recuerdas porque nos constituimos?" **

"**Merodeadores"** dijo Alex secamente

Lily negó con la cabeza "**Dioses ¿Quién se opone a Dios?"**

Alex se llevo una mano a la boca, que concepto tan mas simple ¿Por qué nunca lo había pensando?

"**Además nos describe bastante bien ¿no lo crees? Para ser un Dios tienes que ser demasiado perfecto, en cambio un Demonio es mas…divertido, no tiene mucho sentido, cada uno es tan similarmente opuesto al otro, no tiene orden en su carácter, capaces de pelear el uno contra el otro, solo una cosa les une"** le explico Lily

"**El odio, la venganza, el rencor"** dijo Alex "**¿Y los signos y números?"**

"**Supersticiones, un verdadero Demonio solo se presenta en ciertos aspectos y circunstancias, en cambio un signo rige mas fuertemente, no importa cuanto intentes evadirlo, su poder es tan fuerte que puede abarcar cualquier rango, rige tu espacio espiritual y los números…bueno siempre los hemos visto como cosas excesivamente poderosas, todo esta regido en nuestro mundo por formulas y cálculos complejos, toda la vida estarán contigo, en este caso rigen tu espacio material"** le explico Lily

"**Se les quemo el cerebro ¿verdad?"** comento Alex "**Mundo material y espiritual, cuerpo y esencia, muy peculiar, mas peculiar es que…por muy contrarias a los Dioses, siempre estarán a su lado, los demonios comienzan a dormir con los dioses"**

"**Solo Mia y Sita"** afirmo Lily

"**Y tu"** agrego Alex

"**No es verdad Alex"**

"**¡.¿Qué no?.! Cuando te tomaste ese…veneno ¿sabes en donde estabas?"** exclamo Alex "**¡En la cama de Potter! . ¡Desnuda!"** Lily parpadeo ligeramente "**No me digas, le estabas enseñando anatomía a Potter, o quizás…jugaban al Doctor"**

"**No niego que…sucedió eso"** dijo la joven sumamente incomoda "**Pero no hicimos nada, que no fuera cubierta de arriba no quiere decir que no tuviera nada abajo, ustedes no estuvieron en ese momento, solo…vieron algunas cosas y crearon su propia historia"**

"**¡Lilian! . ¿Por quien me tomas?"**

"**Lo se porque me dormí antes de…"** exclamo la joven

Alex se quedo boquiabierto

"**¡Créeme! No hicimos nada, puedo jugarlo, ¡Puedo demostrarlo!"** chillo Lily

¿Quién era mas estúpido ellos por no haber hecho nada o todos los demás que crearon su propia historia?

Alex comenzó a destornillarse de la risa "**Si Lily, me sentía ligeramente celoso y decepcionado, pero…soy un idiota, creo que Potter mas"**

Lily no pudo evitar sonreír "**Tan cerca"** murmuro Lily

"**Tanto odio, tanta contradicción y aun así le quieres"** susurro Alex

La joven apretó fuertemente los labios ¿Cómo negarlo? mejor aun ¿Cómo aceptarlo?

"**No se Alex, no lo se"**

"**Si lo sabes, ¡No Lily! Por favor, tú no"** exclamo Alex "**Todas menos tú"**

Lily no pudo evitar abrazar a su amigo tan fuertemente como los brazos le permitieran, como si su vida dependiera de aquel abrazo.

"**No quiero Alex, ¡No puedo! Me mata, me corroe, ¡No puedo!"** exclamo Lily

"**¡Quiere me a mi!"** soltó Alex en el momento

Las manos de Lily cayeron a sus costados como dos barras de plomo

"**¡No!"** la voz de la joven se quebró, se quebró como una copa de cristal que cae al suelo "**No me pidas eso, Alex sabes que no puedo, no puedo amarte ni a ti, ni a Potter ni a ningún otro hombre"**

"**Claro que puedes"** afirmo Alex "**Lily lo estas haciendo"**

La pelirroja se alejo de Alex inmediatamente como si él fuera fuego, fuego que le quemaba la piel.

"**No Alex, no quiero…esto solo me pertenece a mi"** dijo Lily con la mirada en el suelo "**Esta es mi luz, mi única esperanza"**

"**Terminaras cayendo en las redes de Potter, lo amaras, le vas a amar como nunca has amado a nadie"** dijo Alex firmemente

"**Pues lo amare en silencio, desde las sombras"** dijo Lily firmemente

"**Vas a sufrir"**

"**Si ese es mi destino, que así sea, ¡Por eso no quería que estuviera en la obra! . ¡Quería alejarlo Alex! . ¡Lo prometí!"** estallo la joven "**Ya no lo quiero en mi vida, ¡lo quiero lejos, muy lejos!"**

"**Hiérelo"** soltó Alex "**Lastímalo, destrúyelo, hazle odiarte, ¡oblígale a odiarte! Esa es tu única solución"**

Cristalinas lágrimas resbalaron entre las sombras y los susurros del castillo de Hogwarts, el joven se alejo de la pelirroja dejándola completamente sola

Andando lentamente por los pasillo de aquel lugar meditaba todo lo sucedido, aquello se estaba volviendo toda una marañan de intrigaras y mentiras, Mia, Sirius, Sita, James, Torrence, Sundory, Remus, Vera, Peter, cada quien tramaba algo diferente, el amor y la amistad flotaba en el aire, la traición y el odio también rondaba por sus corazones, no todo era como se veía, no todo era como se creía, una sonrisa podía ocultar mas crueldad que un gesto de desden, la luz de una luna creciente le ilumino la cara, cada uno de ellos era como aquella desdichada novia blanca, menguantes, crecientes, de sentimientos muy vistos e intenciones ocultas, por lo menos la luna seguía un riguroso calendario, previsto de sus altibajos pero casi siempre lineal sin embargo entre ellos…todo era posible, sacada desde una mente maquiavélica una frase resonó en su cabeza:

"**_¿Quién será el asesino y quien el asesinado?"_**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Las confesiones de Kirsche:

Jujujujujuju, ¡Que final! . ¡Que frase! Cada vez esto se pone mas bueno, todo es cada vez mas interesante, y ¡Oh si! . ¡Ssssiii! . ¡por fin! Capitulo 5 próximamente, el capitulo mas esperando por la autora, ¡por fin! El comienzo de todo, Hemos llegado al nudo de la historia, de aquí en adelante todo…todo…es aun mas difícil y complicado, tan cambiante y variante como….el mismismo viento, ¡.¡SI!.! en fin…dejándolos mas enredados que antes XD me despido.

Jump, jump…bueno en cuanto a la sección de preguntas curiosas…XD, amp, dejan sus preguntas de costumbre, únicamente dos personas que…me lo dijeron por Messenger votaron por la opción de que responda ¿Qué significado tiene Hide Secret Time? Gerulita Evans…si no malinterprete tu pregunta, sabes su significado, pero no la relación con la historia, dado que fueron las únicas…y por solo una persona me dijo que prefería preguntarme directamente y a mi voto si es la mejor…tome la decisión de responder la de el significado de Hide Secret Time.

Bien Hide Secret Time literalmente significa: Hide: Piel Secret: Secreto Time: Tiempo

La traducción seria: Tiempo del Secreto de la Piel, sin embargo Hide también significa escondido, por tanto nos queda Escondido Secreto del Tiempo, ¿alguien le encuentra sentido? XD, Hide Secret Time como notan es un juego de palabras, suena a trabalenguas XD, por tanto puede significar, Piel secreta del tiempo o Secreto tiempo de la piel o Secreta piel del tiempo o piel del tiempo secreto, así como Escondido tiempo Secreto, Escondido secreto del tiempo, Secreto tiempo escondido, Secreto escondido en el tiempo, Tiempo secreto escondido etc.

Como ven nos arroja varios significados, todos apuntando a algo en particular un "secreto oculto" en el tiempo o bajo la piel, ¿habéis escuchado la frase? "Un lobo vestido con piel de cordero" esto es muy aplicable para el titulo pero sobre todo para la historia, alguien de intensiones malignas que se esconde con un velo de santidad ¿Quién o quienes son? Jejeje XD, A lo largo de Hide Secret Time se ven que la gente no es lo que parece, podemos poner a cualquier personaje de ejemplo, hay varios "secretos" entre los personajes que están escondidos…esperando ver la luz algún día XD esa es la razón de ser del titulo Hide Secret Time cosas y secretos que se saben que existen pero no se ven, tanto como no hay traducción fiel, no hay personalidades estables, su pronunciación es liosa, como lo es la historia.

Ahora…las nuevas preguntas:

1.-Significado de Waft Wag Wind

2.-Significado de Sundory

3.-La idea original de Alexander Fontela

Espero…sus respuestas, si no se interesan mínimo en una, pues…entonces quizás, si hacen alguna pregunta referente a los personajes, pero no a la trama, lo tomare a consideración -

**Reviews:**

**Lamister, Gerulita Evans, Darame, Dunachan, Galatea Lupin, Ely-chan, kahtc89:** Como ya saben algunas, les he contestado por medio de reply, si no les llegan…ya saben que deben de avisarme para volvérselas a enviar.

**Tomoe:** wweeei, siempre espero tus comentarios amiga! Veamos…si M+S son una pareja rarita…quizás muy rarita, pero es interesante, me agrada…aunque me reservo algunas cosas, porque…ya sabes detalles, detalles ¡todo esta en los detalles! XD, L+J estarán juntos…claro que si! Pero…primero tendrán que suceder muchas cosas además…ellos salen hasta el 7 año, recuerda eso ¿Quién soy yo para romper eso? Jejeje lo se ¡soy mala, soy malísima, soy malota! XXXDDD, espero tu comentario sobre este capi ansiosamente.

**Lazenca Daidouji:** U.U ¿Por qué todo el mundo la encuentra exageradamente rara? Digo…Mia también tiene corazoncito ¿no? Y Siry-pooh también XD, si lo acepto…es rara la pareja, pero le da sabor a la historia ¿no? U.U ya sabes que estoy acostumbrada a lectoras de artilleria pesada, ya tengo experiencia en ello y por eso resulta divertido XXDDD ¡Oh! Alguien que habla de Sundory y no dice…"Me cae del culo o es una hipócrita" ¡claro que tiene su historia! Su secreto y es…GRANDE ;P en fin, espero vernos nuevamente XD.

**Nikar:** Holitas -! Gracias por tus halagos, me agradan mucho y bueno…seria bueno que releyeras la historias completa, quizás…veas algunos detalles que te sean de utilidad para mas adelante, recuerda que yo me vaso en detalles y eso es lo de gran importancia, por cierto…no me llegaron los mails, ¡no aparecen! Espero me los puedas mandar a mi mail directamente, que es Kirsche (guión bajo) Himitsu (arroba) todo juntito XD espero que puedas ver mi e-mail.

-

-

Despidiéndose hasta la próxima

-

Kirsche Himitsu Fyrof

-

Orgullosa Miembro de la Orden Siriusiana

-

-

-

Dejen Reviews! Vamos no les toma mucho tiempo ¡please!

Revolotear de alas


	5. ¡El Show debe continuar!

Capitulo 5: ¡El show debe continuar!

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

Cuan ciertas eran tus palabras

no toda ilusión se hace real

y es triste saber que tu mi ilusión

dejaste de ser real.

Tras una máquina fría te digo adiós.

(Que triste es decir adios "_Frichs Gabino")_

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

"**¡Chula!"**

"**Mira que piernas"**

"**¡Merezco!"**

"**¿Y como hacen los bisteces en el sartén?"** pregunto Lily

"**Sssiiihhhh"** exclamaron todas

"**Hay manas, me avergüenzo"** dijo Alex cubriéndose el rostro

"**Preciosa, mira que tanta carne y yo chimuela"**

Las jóvenes se destornillaron de la risa completamente, mientras las mejillas del joven pasaban del rosa al morado, era demasiado exhibicionismo.

"**Y ahora, para todas ustedes una canción mis nenas"** con la mano jalo el pequeño camisón hacia abajo "**Siempre que te pregunto, que cuando, como y donde, tu siempre me respondes"** canto el joven con voz sumamente afeminada "**Quizás, Quizás, Quizás"** Mia se sentó al borde de la cama de Lily para escuchar al joven atentamente "**Y así pasan los días, y yo desesperado, y Tu, Tu contestando**" continuo el joven sintiéndose sumamente idiota "**Quizás, Quizás, Quizás" **("Quizás" de Oswaldo Farrés)

"**¡Bravo! Magnifico"** dijo Vera

"**¡Baile, que baile, que baile!"** corearon Mia y Sita

"**¡Sep mucha ropa, mucha ropa!"** continuo Torrence

"**¿Acaso soy su bufón?"** gruño Alex colocando una mano sobre la cintura "**¿Creen que me pondré una falda unos cocos y me pondré a bailar conga?"**

El rostro de las chicas se ilumino por completo, Alex intento salir huyendo del lugar antes de ser atrapado por doce brazos altamente peligrosos.

"**¡.¡Ayúdenme!.! . ¡Mama! . ¡Me violan! . ¡Ayuda!"** gritaba el joven desesperadamente sin ser escuchado.

"**Come on , shake your body baby, do the conga"** resonó la música por el lugar "**I know you can't control yourself any longer"** Lily jalo al joven al centro del lugar, una falda pequeña de color fucsia, un top de color amarillo y listones de colores le cubrían el cabello a Alex "**Come on , shake your body baby, do the conga"** Lily le animo a bailar mientras este soltaba un bufido señalando los altos tacones "**I know you can't control yourself any longer"**  
"**Come on , shake your body baby, do the conga**" exclamo Lily bailando a su lado animadamente "**I know you can't control yourself any longer" **Torrence y Vera se sumaron al baile Alex las miro medio furioso medio apenado "**Feel the rhythm of the music getting stronger"** Mia y Sita tomaron al joven por los brazos y bailaron con él Alex se movía torpemente a causa de los altos tacones en los que las chicas le había subido "**Don't you fight it 'til you tried it, do that conga beat"**

Había que admitirlo, cualquier que osara estar a dos metros de esas chicas tenia que comportarse como un completo desquiciado, olvidando que estaba vestido ridículamente, que llevaba tacones de quince centímetros de alto y que no estaba en el lugar mas apropiado el chico se sumo a ellas "**Everbody gather 'round now"** Mia y el joven bailaban por todo el cuarto animadamente "**Let your body feel the heat"** Torrence comenzó a gritar como loca desquiciada cuando Alex comenzó a intentar imitar los movimientos de Lily "**Don't you worry if you can't dance"** Vera le hizo compañía gritando vulgaridad y media que hacia que las jóvenes rieran abiertamente mientras Alex se sentía sumamente cohibido "**Let the music move your feet"**

"**It's the rhythm of the island, and like the sugar cane so sweet" **todos bailaban, gritaban y se divertían de la forma mas desquiciada posible, aquel día era día de fiesta…sencillamente, porque no tenían nada mas que hacer "**If you want to do the conga, you've got to listen to the beat"**

&-&-&

Se levanto con suma pesadez.

"**¿Qué sucede?"** pregunto Remus medio dormido

"**Hay mucho ruido"** dijo Diva molesta

"**Pues ponle a tu cuarto un hechizo que repele el sonido"** dijo Remus abrazando la almohada

"**¡No se hacerlo!"** grito la joven furiosa "**Ve y cállalas"**

"**Evans es la prefecta de las chicas, dile a ella"**

"**¡.¡De su cuarto viene el ruido!.!"** Gruño Diva

"**¿Segura?"** pregunto Remus

"**Iré por McGonagall en ese caso"** dijo la joven sumamente ofendida

"**No, ya voy Diva"** dijo Remus levantándose, Diva algunas veces podía ser una joven sumamente pesada.

"**¿Sucede algo Remus?"** pregunto James mas dormido que despierto tanteaba el lugar con las manos

"**Nada, vuelve a dormir"** comento Remus, había olvidado que James tenia sueño ligero

"**Tu novia esta armando tremendo escándalo en el dormitorio de las chicas"** dijo Diva

"**¿Mi novia?"** pregunto James tratando de ubicar a una sola con ese adjetivo

"**Evans"** sentencio Diva

"**¡Oh! Se esta portando mal"** dijo James sonriendo ampliamente "**Habrá que castigarla"** un lascivo brillo cubrió los ojos de James

"**No tú te quedas aquí, yo voy a arreglar esto"** dijo Remus severamente

"**Yo que tú llevaba a todos, me pareció escuchar el nombre de…Fontela"** añadió Diva

Dos micras de segundos bastaron para endurecer la faz de James "**¡.¡SIRIUS!.!"** grito James furioso

"**¿Sucede algo?"** pregunto Peter levantándose de la cama

"**Sirius no despertara hasta…mañana y muy tarde"** dijo Remus

"**Adelántate con Diva"** le ordeno James

Remus no iba a ponerse a sermonear a James, tampoco quería llevarle la contraria por tal salio del lugar con Diva sin decir nada mas.

"**Sirius, Fontela esta en el mismo cuarto que Mia"** grito James

Las cortinas se abrieron de un solo jalón "**¿Qué ese cabrón que?"** bramo Sirius saliendo de la cama

"**Vístete"** dijo Peter indiferente

Remus entro al dormitorio de chicas sosteniendo la varita en una de sus manos, aquello le parecía una locura, sin embargo justo a la mitad del pasillo una suave música comenzó a sonar hasta que de pronto el sonido se hizo muy fuerte, alzo el brazo y…

Sirius y James aporrearon la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, a pesar de eso la música siguió como si nada, esta vez Remus toco con delicadeza.

"**Evans, si no habré por tu cuenta entraremos"**

"**¡Entraremos!"** dijo James abalanzándose sobre la puerta, Remus le detuvo por el cuello de la bata que portaba.

Sirius volvió a tocar la puerta como loco desquiciado "**¡Mia!"**

"**Atrás los dos"** gruño Remus "**Evans no queremos entrar a la fuerza"**

"**¡Si queremos!"** exclamo James

"**¡Vamos a entrar!"** gruño Sirius

"**¡No!"** bramo Remus tratando de detener a Sirius y James

El licántropo cayó fuertemente al suelo mientras escucho una puerta cerrarse, Sirius y James estaban preparados para saltarle a Alexander a la yugular sin embargo ahí solo había una habitación desecha, una pelirroja dormitando en el suelo al pie de su cama con hojas, una pluma en la mano y un reproductor de música sonando a todo volumen…

"**¡Evans, Evans!"** le despertó Remus delicadamente

La joven soltó un manotazo al aire acomodándose

"**Despierta"** le pidió Remus

Sirius y James se movían por el cuarto en busca de anomalías.

"**¿Qué sucede Ve..? . ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? . ¡Largo!"** bramo la joven

"**Somos la brigada de seguridad"** dijo Sirius secamente

"**¡Eso no existe!"** exclamo Lily

"**Desde ahora si, nosotros revisamos a detalle las escenas del crimen, hay cosas que a Remus se le pueden escapar, vigilamos que se cumplan nuestras reglas"** dijo Sirius firmemente

"**Pues si quieres revisar mi cuarto, ¡.¡Aléjate de mi cómoda Potter!.!"** Exclamo la joven alarmada interponiéndose entre James y la cómoda de ropa interior

"**Diva se fue a quejar de que…aquí había mucho ruido, movimiento y…un tipo llamado Fontela estaba aquí"** dijo James como si estuviera leyendo las acusaciones de un acusado

"**¿Ruido, movimiento?"** exclamo Lily burlándose del joven "**Seguro mira…acaba de pasar una manada de hipogrifos y se a esfumado por las paredes"**

"**Pareces cansada, agitada"** dijo James mirando a la joven

"**¿Quién no estaría alterada al verte a ti?"** se excuso Lily

"**¿Dónde están las chicas?"** pregunto Sirius "**No están en su cuarto"**

Lily se encogió de hombros "**No soy su nana, pero Mia no esta haciendo lo que tú"**

"**Es acaso eso un insulto a mi persona"** pregunto Sirius

"**Lárguense"** bramo Lily

James dio media vuelta y siguió observando el lugar, algo no estaba bien, lo sabia lo intuía.

Sirius abrió la puerta del armario esperando encontrar chicas apretujadas en el, sin embargo solo había ropa.

"**¡Ey Black!"** exclamo Lily molesta "**¿Qué buscas acaso a Mia con su nuevo amante?"**

Sirius cerró la puerta con extrema furia "**¿Cómo sabes eso?"**

"**No seas tonto Black, Mia no traería sus citas a mi cuarto y…si te engañara no me diría nada a mi, para engañar al enemigo, primero engaña al amigo, piensa con la cabeza…¡ups! Lo olvidaba tu cabeza esta hueca"** ironizo la joven

"**Diva"** comento Remus

"**Es una idiota, cree que hechizo y maldición es lo mismo, no sabe ver mas haya de su nariz plástica, y ¿desde cuando los merodeadores se fían de su muñequita inflable favorita?"**

Golpe bajo…quizás demasiado bajo "**Había mucho ruido para provenir de una sola persona y…¿Quién demonios duerme con la radio a todo volumen?"** gruño Sirius

"**Mis formas de dormir no te incumben Black" **espeto Lily "**Esfúmense"**

"**Algo no me convence"** dijo James sentándose en la cama de Lily "**Aquí…hay gato encerrado"**

Remus suspiro pesadamente tratando de abrir la puerta del baño, el joven la abrió suavemente cuando este se cerro de golpe.

"**¡Vez!"**

"**¿Quién esta adentro?"** pregunto Sirius

"**¡No te importa!"** gruño una voz

"**Vera"** dijo Lily indiferente

"**Podrías salir por favor, tengo que revisar que todo este bien"** dijo Remus

"**¡Esfúmate! Aquí todo esta bien, ustedes son el cáncer de este lugar"** bramo Vera

"**Solo…"**

"**¡No!"** gruño Vera

Lily se cruzo de brazos desde su lugar, los chicos sabían que Vera se rehusaba determinantemente a hablarles.

"**¿Qué es esto?"** pregunto Peter

"**Nada que te interese Pettigrew"** gruño Lily

"**Ey tenemos el derecho a preguntar si no nos satisface tu respuestas te…arrestamos"** dijo James precipitadamente

Lily comenzó a reírse "**Cada vez demuestras lo idiota que eres, tu cerebro esta tan hueco como el de Black"**

"**Trenmayne comprende que…"** Remus fue lanzando hacia atrás de manera descomunal, el joven cayó de sentón al suelo "**Suficiente, todo esta en orden, ¡me largo!"**

"**Que tengas dulces sueños"** dijo Lily sardónicamente

"**Yo no creo eso, me quedo"** dijo James metiéndose debajo de las cobijas de Lily

"**¿Qué diablos crees que…?"** exclamo Lily

"**¡Ah!"** grito James metiendo las manos bajo las sabanas

"**¡No es lo que estas pensando!"** bramo Lily antes de que James supiera que era lo que había debajo

"**¿No usas tus peluches para dormir?"** pregunto James sacando un conejo debajo de las sabanas "**Pobre conejo"**

"**¡Ah! Si"** murmuro la joven aliviada

"**S.W. he escuchado ese nombre en otro lado"** comento James

Lily frunció el ceño acercándose al joven "**¿Dónde dice S.W.?"** pregunto Lily

"**Ahí"** dijo James señalando el buró que Lily tenia a lado de la cama

La joven fijo su atención en un sobre con aquellas iniciales "**¿Y que con eso?"** pregunto Lily

"**Solo dije…que ya lo había escuchado"** comento James "**Nada importante"**

"**¡Fuera!"** bramo Lily una vez mas

"**James"** susurro Remus

"**¡Buenas noches!"** dijo James tapándose con la cobijas y abrazando al conejo de Lily

"**Buenas noches"** dijeron Sirius y Peter como si nada

"**¡Ey!...Lupin tienes que sacarlo de mi cama"** exclamo Lily señalando a James

"**Ehh…James, mm…¡Que duermas con los angelitos!"** dijo Remus

"**Ay que simpático Lupin"** bramo Lily molesta "**¡Tienes que llevártelo!"**

"**No vayas a morder mucho a Prongsy pelirroja, te lo encargo"** dijo Sirius mimosamente

"**Hasta mañana Evans"** dijo Lupin cerrando la puerta, sabia perfectamente que James no se movería de aquel lugar, sonrió para sus adentros y se encamino a su cama de nuevo.

Se llevo las manos a la cabeza, y ahora ¿Qué aria? Tenia…a seis chicos encerrados en el baño ¡Y un merodeador en su cama! Suspiro pesadamente, la puerta se abrió lentamente

"**¡E…!"** exclamo Vera pero Lily le pidió que se callara, la joven llevo su vista a la cama y frunció el ceño al ver al joven "**¡Quien diablos te crees fuera!"** bramo Vera

James coloco la almohada sobre sus oídos e ignoro olímpicamente a la joven.

"**Tenemos que sacarlos en silencio"** susurro Lily

"**¿Dormirás con Potter?"** pregunto Vera

Lily negó fuertemente con la cabeza "**Después me encargo de eso"**

Vera camino hacia el baño y abrió la puerta con suma suavidad

"**¿A que horas piensas venir?"** le reprocho James

"**No voy a dormir contigo Potter"** dijo Lily

"**Comprendo que quieras pasar esta noche en el suelo"** dijo James lentamente "**¡Buenas noches!"**

El joven se arremolino en la cama de Lily, todas las sabanas estaban impregnadas del olor particular de la pelirroja, James se tapo por completo con estas y cerró los ojos había sido un día algo agitado, por tanto y por que por naturaleza el se dormía con facilidad aunque tenia un sueño muy ligero, James se quedo dormido

"**Potter"** susurro Lily acercándose al joven "**Potter"**

James se movió ligeramente, Lily sonrió ¡que fácil se quedaba dormido! Fue hasta el baño y le explico a los chicos la situación, entre risas y cuchicheos aceptaron salir en completo silencio.

Lily le paso a Alex su ropa para que pudiera salir del lugar decentemente, Mia se quejo de que no habían tenido la oportunidad de tomarle una fotografía, Alex salio del cuarto de puntitas custodiado por Sundory y Lily, sabían que el chico se moría de ganas de jugarle una mala pasada a James, sin embargo por ese día tuvo que abstenerse.

"**Nos vemos mañana"** dijo Vera saliendo del cuarto

"**Hasta Mañana"** dijo Lily cerrando la puerta de su cuarto

Uff, había estado muy cerca, si los chicos hubieran descubierto la verdad se armaba la de Troya, se sentó al borde de la cama y observo al chico que yacía en ella se veía tan diferente, parecía un niño pequeño soñando con dulces y paletas de diferentes sabores, el conejo que sobre salía de sus brazos le daba un toque…aun muchísimo mas encantador, sus labios se curvearon.

"_¡En que diablos piensas Lily!" _se reprocho la joven "_¡No, no, Potter…shu!" _

Se preguntaba que se sentiría dormir concientemente entre aquellos brazos, cual seria la sensación de despertar y mirar aquel galante rostro, o abrir los ojos y tener la seguridad de que él era su novio.

"_No puedo"_ resonó una voz en su cabeza, bajando la mirada la joven cerro fuertemente los ojos, "_No soy real"_

&-&-&

"**¿Ya te encuentras mucho mejor joven Lupin?"** pregunto Sundory

"**Si, estaré mucho mejor para la obra"** dijo el joven desde su cama

"**No te preocupes, a Lily ya le he explicado"** dijo la joven, Remus le tomo por la muñeca repentinamente "**Bueno…eso no joven Lupin, solo le he dicho que habías tenido una recaída de una antigua enfermedad, el estreptococos e"**

Remus estuvo tentando de preguntar que era eso, pero Sundory estaba mas ocupada en alisar las sabanas de su cama que en explicarle eso.

"**Buenos días joven Black"** dijo Sundory repentinamente

"**Eres clarividente"** exclamo Sirius apareciendo por detrás de las cortinas

"**No, tengo buen olfato, te pones mucha locion"** dijo Sundory sonriendo "**Oh Buenos días joven Potter"**

"**Hola Sundory"** dijo James muy apagado

"**¿No tuvo buena noche joven Potter?"** pregunto Sundory

"**Desde que Evans…se escabullo a su cama…sin él, Prongsy ha estado muy triste"** dijo Sirius acariciando el cabello de James como si fuera perro

Sundory hizo un gesto de disgusto "**Yo no me afligiría por eso"**

"**Es que tu eres…una niña buena"**

"**No les sentaría nada mal intentarlo"** comento la joven secamente

"**¿Por qué no le dices lo mismo a Fontela?"** pregunto Peter que recién llegaba

"**Lo hago"** contesto cortantemente Sundory "**Que tengan buen día"**

La joven desapareció del lugar lo mas rápido posible

"**Aquello le disgusto"** comento Peter

"**No se que pensar"** dijo Remus lentamente "**Nunca se enfada con él, y le permite casi todo…sin embargo insiste en que no es su novio, si no es eso entonces…¿Qué es?"** pregunto Remus

"**No quiero pensar en ello"** afirmo James

"**La única que sabe a ciencia cierta es la conejita del cabello de fuego"** dijo Sirius

James frunció el ceño ¿conejita del cabello de fuego? "**¿Con que…?"**

"**Ya te habías tardado James"** murmuro Remus "**Tu si estas perdidamente obsesionado con ella"**

"**Hay va la mula al trigo"** gruño James "**No es una obsesión, no estoy enamorado y…no voy a dejarla en paz"**

"**Yo solo comentaba"** dijo Remus "**Sabias que los chicos cotillean mucho con ella desde que la vieron con ese corsé negro, bueno….¿quien no lo haría?"**

"**¿Qué? . ¿Quiénes?"** gruño James

"**No lo se James, son demasiados que no tengo tiempo de recordarlos a todos"**

"**Les anuncie que ella ¡era mia!"** bramo James "**Voy a…voy a…"**

"**Prongsy esta celoso"** exclamo Sirius

"**Remus el día de hoy se hará la novatada"** dijo James de pronto

"**Oh…no"** dijo Remus "**James…no puedo recordar a cuanto se le acerque ¡es prefecta! Y…"**

"**Tienes cinco minutos…si no, todo el genero masculino sufrirá las consecuencias"** sentencio James

Por primera vez en toda su vida Remus se arrepintió de haber abierto la boca

Era un jueves por la tarde, las gotas de lluvia repicaban desde las ventanas dándole al castillo un concierto bastante peculiar, James se paseaba con tranquilidad por el despacho de McGonagall, si era como golpear a Slughorn de frente y con el puño cerrado, pero cuando se armara todo el espectáculo lo primero que vería seria un James sentado en la ventana leyendo un libro…¿Mas sospechoso no podía sonar verdad?

Ahora que tal un Sirius en la biblioteca o un Peter durmiendo la siesta en la sala común, bueno…era tan sospechoso que aunque buscaran pruebas con que inculparlos ¡no las encontrarían!

Tomo su libro y se sentó en la ventana, observo su reloj de oro, tres…dos…uno.

¡Kaboom! Por todo el castillo retumbo el sonido de la explosión, la profesora McGonagall abrió la puerta de un portazo, el libro de James se le resbalo de las manos.

"**¿Se encuentra bien Profesora?"** pregunto James galantemente

"**¡Usted!"** bramo Minerva

"**¡Creí que nunca se olvidaría de mi!"** comento James

"**¿Qué ha hecho?"** pregunto Minerva sin tapujos preguntándose por las posibilidades a la velocidad de una snitch

"**Eh…pues, no se"** dijo James meditando su respuesta "**Solo estaba aquí sentado leyendo"**

Minerva le miro con enorme incredulidad "**No se mueva de aquí, encontrare las pruebas señor Potter, este año…¡Usted también esta detrás de la novatada!"**

"**Lleva diciendo lo mismo desde hace…3 años profesora"** dijo James sonriendo

"**¡No me rete señor Potter!"** le amenazo Minerva con la varita haciendo salir chispitas de esta

"**Este año prometí ser niño bueno"** dijo James sonriendo inocentemente (si eso era posible)

Minerva iba a reprochar algo pero los gritos provenientes de los niños le hizo dar media vuelta y desaparecer por el pasillo

"**Pero yo ya no soy un niño"** termino James razonablemente

Al ver que la capa de Minerva se desvanecía en la oscuridad James entro en la oficina de la profesora Mcgonagall, en algún lugar tendrían que estar los objetos confiscados, generalmente la profesora les confiscaba a los chicos desde cohetes altamente explosivos hasta las plumas para escribir "En sus manos puede convertirse en un arma mortal" fue la excusa que dio la ultima vez que Sirius intento sacarle los ojos a Snape con la pluma de águila.

"**Eureka"** exclamo el chico cuando dio con la caja, sonrió satisfactoriamente cuando James leyó en la caja la palabra "Merodeadores" hasta la profesora McGonagall les reconocía así, sus ojos brillaron intensamente, se convertirían en una leyenda, saco la caja de su lugar con la varita y tras lanzarle tres hechizos diferentes, esta se abrió sin problema alguno, tendría que vaciar el contenido en una caja y rellenar aquella con otras cosas diferentes, darle unos toquecitos con la varita y McGonagall nunca se enteraría, además..Filch pronto se llevaría aquella caja.

James estaba tan metido en su labor que se llevo una gran sorpresa al escuchar la perilla de la puerta golpear contra la pared

"**Tu"** dijo James fríamente

"**Tengo la evidencia Potter"** dijo Alex jugando con una cámara fotográfica

"**¡Bah! Puedes hacerlo, sabes que me da igual una detención mas"** dijo James indiferente

"**¿Y quien habla de que robes cosas del despacho de McGonagall?"** pregunto Alex

"**Son mis cosas, por tanto solo las tomo"** se justifico James

"**Ah ja..si, bueno"** dijo Alex indiferente "**Me da igual que robes o tomes las cosas del despacho de la profesora McGonagall, yo hablo de la novatada, 350 chiquillos corriendo como locos"**

"**Te equivocas Fontela, olvidas a todos los Slytherin, y alguno que otro que ha osado romper las reglas"** dijo James seriamente "**Debemos vigilar que se cumplan, nadie debe romper las reglas"**

"**Ni tu mismo te creíste esas palabras, ¿A quien se las robaste Potter?"**

"**Mira Fontela, no quiero lastimarte porque…la pelirroja se pondría furiosa y nos quedaríamos sin Duque para la obra, aunque…no seria mala idea"** medito James sonriendo "**Echaría a perder los esfuerzos de la pelirroja"**

"**¿Le tienes miedo a una mujer?"** pregunto Alex

"**No a diferencia de otros…tengo cierto respeto, a ti te creo capaz de vender a tu madre por un knut"** dijo James duramente

"**Siempre y cuando valga la pena el knut"** puntualizo Alex "**Incluso creo que por un buen favor la vendería"**

"**Hijo de…"** gruño James

"**Ña que fresa eres"** dijo Alex sonriendo "**Eres incapaz de manchar tu vocabulario"**

"**No me rebajo al léxico de los…pranganos"** dijo James firmemente "**Yo tengo mucho abolengo"**

"**Y arrogancia, me sorprende que Black y Tu entren en una habitación tan pequeña, ¡Con el espacio que ha de ocupar su ego!"** exclamo Alex

"**A nosotros nos sorprende que un tipo como tu sea capaz de caminar, mientras debería arrastrase como una serpiente"** bramo James

"**¿Serpiente ah?"** murmuro Alex "**No me caería nada mal, si se arrastra, pero es tan poderosa, elegante, certera y siniestra, que el tonto y burdo león queda ante ella como un mero mequetrefe, que lo único que sabe es rugir alardeando de cosas que nunca en su vida a hecho, en cambio las serpientes tienen un veneno tan mortal que en un segundo puede acabar con el hombre mas poderoso"**

James se quedo meditando las palabras de Alex por algunos momentos "**Sin embargo puede estar bajo el yugo del León, no de en balde nadie se atreve a retarnos"**

"**Oh jajajaja"** se burlo Alex "**No, creo que nadie siente tanta pena por ustedes, veras Potter hay asuntos mas importantes que resolver que lidiar con cuatro pobres niños mimados"**

"**¿Ah y te dices artista?"** pregunto James "**El artista generalmente no juzga solo por lo que ve"**

"**Oh, esto es mucho mejor…es solo una coraza"** dijo Alex "**¿Pero a que? Vamos Potter sigue hablando, veamos que tan débil eres"**

"**No seguiré discutiendo contigo, tengo mejores cosas que hacer"** dijo James

"**¡Ah! Huyes….huyes de mi, ¿no te crees capaz de enfrentarme?"**

"**Propón el día y nos batiéremos a duelo"** dijo James moviendo sutilmente su varita de la que salieron chispas de color rojo

"**Ah tenias que salir con tus bolotudeces Potter, ¿Acaso no eres capaz de plantarte y callarme la boca con palabras?"** pregunto Alex "**¿O quizás tu cerebro no te da para tanto y por eso tienes que valerte de una varita?"**

"**¡A puño limpio!"** exclamo James furioso

"**Mientras mas hablas, mas confirmas que eres un joven hueco y vació, demasiada musculatura para el hoyo negro que tienes como cerebro"**

"**¡No me trates como idiota!"** chillo James

"**Pues no me hagas pensar eso, batirnos en duelo no seas medievalista, esta ahora de moda la diplomacia"** exclamo Alex "**Estábamos en que…tu aspecto de niño fashionista mimado es solo una coraza, la pregunta interesante es ¿a que?**

"**Y tu tienes miedo de tener relaciones intimas con las mujeres, ¿Por qué?"** dijo James dejando la falsa caja llena de cachivaches a McGonagall y encogiendo la que el se llevaría metiéndolo en el bolsillo.

"**Así que, por eso te cojiste a Lara"** dijo Alex

"**La recuerdas"** dijo James sorprendido

"**A diferencia tuya yo prefiero la calidad a la cantidad"** dijo Alex secamente

"**Pues..que baja calidad pones, porque…era una cero a la izquierda"** dijo James indiferente "**Tanto que si no me dices tu el nombre ni lo recuerdo"**

"**Bueno…ella era, lo que era, una estúpida"**

"**Que nos prefería a nosotros antes que a ti, porque…somos sus prospectos a marido"** dijo James firmemente

"**Como el noventa y nueve punto noventa y nueve por ciento de la población femenina,…que tiene poca sesera, pero…con las chicas con cerebro no puedes y Torrence no cuenta es un poco tontita"** argumentó Alex

"**No permitiré que le vuelvas llamar así, Torrence es una persona muy integra, pero…otro día arreglaremos eso a mi modo"** apunto James

"**Si puedes, mira Potter veras si tú me tocas se te presenta un pequeño, pequeño pero gran dilema, Lily te odiaría mas de lo que te odia"** dijo Alex

"**Ella no me odia Fontela"** aseguro James

"**¿Y como sabes que no?"** pregunto Alex

"**Si me odiara, no me besaría de la forma en la que lo hace"** dijo James encogiéndose de hombros "**Ella me quiere"**

"**Y esa es la razón por la que siempre te rechaza"** puntualizo Alex

"**Creo que tiene un dilema interno"** comento James quien noto de inmediato que había dado en el clavo pues Alex se quedo sumergido en sus pensamientos, una palabra en falso y podía poner a Lily en grandes aprietos "**Pero se que me ama a mi…y solamente a mi"**

Alex sonrió delicadamente, se llevo las manos a la bolsa, era el momento de derrumbar los castillos de naipes en las nubes de Potter oh si…quería verlo sufrir.

&-&-&

Quinientos setenta y cinco heridos, trece enviados a San Mungo era el saldo que hasta ahora llevaba la afamada novatada, Lily avanzaba firmemente buscando a los cuatro grandísimos idiotas que había hecho todo aquello, ¡Habían lastimado a parte del elenco! Tenia que hacerles pagar, los pondría a bailar zamba con pulseras de bronce y tacones de doce centímetros, siempre tenían que ser taaaannn pesados, ¿acaso no podían dejar a los pobres chiquillos en paz?

Desde el principio del ciclo los aterraron con su bobo juego de los fuegos artificiales que te perseguían como locos maniáticos, después la lluvia de burbujas de colores, en el banquete se ponen a dictar las mentadas reglas que se sacaron de la manga (¡Y McGonagall no les dijo nada! Exceptuando si cuenta que estuvieron en detención por tres días que para ellos es…un juego) y ahora su afamada novatada, de la cual lo mas seguro es que no se encontraría prueba alguna en su contra, pues si es que había, siempre era borrada o como es natural cualquiera que abra el pico estará bajo el yugo de los merodeadores durante todo el año, aunque…todo Hogwarts parecía vivir bajo tal.

McGonagall bajaba las escaleras como un rayo para salvar a unos chiquillos de primero que se estaban hundiendo en una arena movediza, Lily supuso que si McGonagall estaba abajo los merodeadores deberían estar arriba, principio básico de descarte de sospechosos, subiendo las escaleras lo mas rápido posible comenzó a buscar en los siguientes pisos.

Una estatua cayó al suelo estruendosamente, Lily se detuvo en seco y fue hasta el lugar de los hechos, probablemente era un chiquillo de primero que trataba de luchar contra…algún objeto peligroso encantado por los merodeadores para golpearle hasta la inconciencia, sin embargo a medida que avanzaba noto que mas bien sonaba a dos chicos peleando.

Alex esquivo el gancho derecho que James le lanzaba, alzando el brazo izquierdo para golpear a James en el costado derecho, el golpe fue certero pero a James pareció no dolerle pues volvió a arremeter contra Alex golpeándole el pómulo izquierdo, la pelirroja los miro durante unos segundos antes de decidir que hacer, juraría por todos los dioses que si no les detenía terminarían matándose, se llevo las manos a la cara cuando Alex le dio un santo rodillazo a James en la boca del estomago James tuvo que retroceder unos cuantos centímetros para recuperar el aire, Alex sin darle tregua lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa y lo estampo contra la pared asegurándose que la cabeza recibiera un buen golpe que resonó por todo el pasillo.

Aguantándose el dolor James le lanzo a Alex un puñetazo certero al rostro golpeándole la nariz cuidando que el golpe lo recibiera de lado, Alex le soltó del cuello de la camisa para recibir el segundo golpe de James en el costado izquierdo, el joven se le abalanzo tratando de derribarlo en el suelo, tropezando con sus propios pasos Alex cayó al suelo donde recibió un par de patadas por parte de James antes de agarrarle un pie a James y derribarlo, una serie de lucha a manotazos se desato antes de finalizar con un James siendo estampado literalmente el suelo por Alex quien le hizo restregar la cara unos diez centímetros abriéndole la ceja del lado derecho.

James se quito las manos de Alex a base palmadas en el brazo que lograron tronarle los huesos a Alex.

"**¡Basta!"** grito Lily cuando James trataba de agarrar a Alex por el cogote "**Alex, Potter ¡por favor!"**

Ni uno ni otro joven deseaba ceder ante su enemigo, Lily tuvo que ponerse en medio empujar a Alex que se golpeo contra la pared y sostener a James para que no se le lanzara.

"**¡Pero…pero que diablos les pasa!"** gruño Lily furiosa "**¡Que tipo de bestias salvajes son, mírate esa nariz Alex y tu Potter el rostro, ¡que diantre tiene en la cabeza! **Alex movió los labios "**No hablen, no tienen perdón, no me interesa saber si Alex vino de hincha pelotas ¡cuantas veces tengo que repetírtelo! . ¡Ignóralo, y Tu Alexander cuantas veces tengo que decirte ¡que le dejes en paz! Pero tu no entiendes, ¡Me tienen hasta la madre! Están peor que niños chiquitos, no te toques Potter ¡mírate las manos! Las tienes todas puercas ¡Vas a infectarte esa herida!"**

Bramo Lily furiosa

Los dos chicos contemplaban el suelo, ligeramente avergonzados

"**¿Qué voy a hacer con ustedes?"** exclamo Lily mirando la nariz de Alex "**¿Te duele?"** le pregunto la joven tocándole la nariz, el chico le quito las manos y renegó de su contacto "**Solo te…rompió una vena por ahí, ponte esto"** dijo Lily dándole un pañuelo "**Ven acá Potter, mírate esa ceja…"**

James cerro el ojo a manera de dolor cuando Lily puso sus manos cerca de la herida "**No te dejara cicatriz, toma límpiate ese labio partido"** La joven puso un pañuelo sobre los labios de James quien tomo la mano de la joven entre sus manos "**Tendremos que cambiar de Chris si no te controlas, no Potter creo que lo harás bien, pero tienes un carácter del demonio, ¡No me mires así! . ¿Que estas pensando? Vete al diablo"** James retuvo la mano de la joven por mucho que ella tratara de soltarse, Alex iba a meterse cuando Lily le lanzo una bofetada a James en pleno rostro "**¡Degenerado!"**

"**¡Oye tu empezaste!"** se quejo James "**¡Y no tienes derecho a golpearme! Y no te soltaba la mano porque no me dejabas agarrar el pañuelo, ¿Qué pensabas tu?"**

Los colores se le subieron a Lily a la cara de golpe, Alex soltó un bufido de incredulidad, esa excusa ni el mismo se la tragaba.

"**La que debería irse al demonio eres tú"** exclamo James furioso, Lily abrió la boca para protestar "**No…ahora tú escúchame a mi, ¡Estoy harto de ti! Por mi puedes quedarte con ese…tipo al que osas llamar amigo pero cuando te da la espalda dice que tu eres….peor que una puta"**

Lily miro a Alex fijamente….ya suponía por donde iba el asunto

"**Y lo es"** dijo Alex secamente

"**¿Qué?"** exclamo Lily

"**Yo solo le comentaba a Potter…que no debería sentirse porque ha recibido algunos besitos tuyos…digo ¿Cuántos no lo han hecho?"** pregunto Alex "**Como HJ, S.W. nuestro amiguito consentido, el chico de…" **

"**Alex"** le reprocho Lily

"**¡Es todo lo que le vas a decir!"** bramo James

"**No seas tonto Potter, a veces pienso que eres demasiado ingenuo para ser el líder de los merodeadores"**

"**¿Lo niegas?"** pregunto Alex

Lily balbuceo un par de palabras "**¿Se estaban peleando por mi?"**

James se llevo una mano a la cabeza "**¡No evadas la respuesta Evans!"**

"**¿Eso importa?"** pregunto Lily

"**Eso quiere decir que eres peor que yo, Evans, al menos tengo el valor para decir que juego con otras chicas, pero tú ¡eres una mojigata hipócrita que se va…a donde sea con el primero que se te cruce!"**

"**Eso a ti no te importa ¡Yo puedo hacer lo que se me hinche la gana!"** bramo Lily furiosa

"**¡Zorra!"**

"**Pero mira quien habla el golfo que se mete con la primera que cae en sus redes ¡Para ti solo soy un juego, un capricho! Solo buscas de mi una cosa y no te la voy a dar, ¡Crees que soy una zorra! Pues si, si lo soy ¡Y a mucha honra!"**

"**Yo llamo eso…escena de celos"** murmuro Alex para si mismo

No tiene sentido describir lo que a continuación se dijeron una estupidez tras otra salio de la boca de los chicos, ¿Qué coherencia puede haber en las palabras hirientes?

&-&-&

Sirius avanzaba a lado de Peter, McGonagall les llevaba a su despacho, para hablar nuevamente con ellos y advertirles que si encontraban prueba tangible alguna de que eran los genios de la novatada, serian expulsados de Hogwarts, Sirius pensó que tal vez esta año cambiara de amenaza, pero lo veía poco probable, la ultima vez que estuvo apunto de ser expulsado termino jugando viuda negra con Albus Dumbledore y el anciano director perdió todos sus dulces de sorbete de limón.

"**Mina seamos prácticos no tienen pruebas, yo estaba estudiando en la biblioteca bajo la mirada de Madame Pince"** dijo Sirius cansado

"**No le he preguntado por eso señor Black"** dijo Minerva molesta

"**Yo dormía en la sala común"** dijo Peter que se restregaba los ojos

"**Guarde silencio señor Pettigrew"** sentencio la profesora rudamente "**Espero que el señor Potter se haya quedado en donde le dije y después me escuchara el señor Lupin"**

"**¡Pero si Moony esta en la enfermería!"** protesto Sirius "**Vamos…¿cree sinceramente que Remus tuvo que ver en esto?"**

"**Es acaso eso una confesión señor Black"**

"**Es que…¡esta en cama!"** exclamo Sirius

"**Guarde silencio que…"** Minerva se detuvo en seco, Sirius tuvo que mantener el equilibrio para no caer al estamparse con la profesora.

Alex tenia la túnica manchada de sangre que le escurría de la nariz, además del pómulo izquierdo hincado, un ojo morado, y los brazos raspados, miraba con mucha atención el embase del jugo de naranja que ya estaba vació, como si esperara a que mágicamente se llenase de nuevo.

Lily y James discutían a gritos y manotazos medio metro atrás de Alex, la pelirroja le lanzo una bofetada a James nuevamente y este la jalo de la nuca así si besándola por la fuerza, grutales gruñidos salían de ambos jóvenes que se besaban de la manera mas bestial posible, Lily arañaba todo objeto al alcance de sus manos incluyendo al mismo James que parecía haberse ido a pelar con un gato.

Sirius miraba el espectáculo con diversión, la joven arañaba, golpeaba y mancillaba a James como si creyera tener la fuerza suficiente para hacerle algo, pero le besaba con tal pasión y arrebato que…dios, a cualquiera se le antojaba. James por otro lado se contentaba con intentar succionar el alma de Lily por la boca, porque era lo único que parecía.

Las mejillas de Minerva sufrieron diversas coloraciones, no sabia si dar media vuelta y desaparecer o separar a aquellos jóvenes que en pocos segundos se quedaban sin respiración, la repuesta llego cuando la mano de James se posiciono en el pecho de Lily y lo apretó con suma fuerza…no es que la joven se quejara mucho pero…

"**¡INDECENTES!**"

Alex soltó el envase del jugo y miro a los jóvenes, sonrió delicadamente.

Lily y James se separaron instantáneamente mientras intentaba recuperara el aliento.

"**¡Todos a mi oficina ¡Ahora!.!** Gruño Minerva

La profesora abrió la puerta y en cuanto entraron todos esta se cerró con suma fuerza

"**No se como hacerles entender que dejen de hacer bromas tan pesadas señores, ¡Señor Black acaso no piensa madurar! Señor Pettigrew debería de comenzar a sentar cabeza y…Señor Potter…para usted me faltan las palabras, os lo advierto señores una mas ¡una sola mas!"**

Sirius se miro las manos ¿Cuántas veces había escuchado eso? Pero Minerva estaba verdaderamente cabreada y el no lo había provocado, por lo cual le daba curiosidad saber que es lo que le diría a James.

"**Y estarán fuera de Hogwarts, aunque me temo que esa amenaza a ustedes les importa un bledo"** ¡Ah por fin lo había entendido! "**¡De que se ríe señor Black! Y vístase decentemente ¡que son esas fachas de andar con la corbata de cinturón y esos collares de perro, la camisa mal acomodada! .¡Súbase esos pantalones a donde debe de ser!"** le grito Minerva furiosa "**Recuerde que esta en mi oficina ¡Y no en la cantina! No se ría señor Potter, siéntese bien, espalda recta de ahora en adelante si quiere entrar a mis clases deberá peinarse" **Sirius no pudo evitar soltar un risita lo cual encendió a un mas el enojo de Minerva "**Señorita Evans"** pronuncio Minerva con cierto deje de sarcasmo y decepción "**Creí que era alguien sensato, ¡Que son esas desfachateces de dar espectáculos en los pasillos, y no diga que el señor Potter tuvo toda la culpa, no puedo permitir que mis alumnos se exhiban de forma tan….salvaje"**

Sirius miro a Minerva con cierta incredulidad vamos…una escena así a cualquiera calentaba

"**No…era..mi intención, yoo…"** murmuro Lily

"**Señor Fontela"** Alex sonrió desde su posición, como si no tuviera nada que ver en el asunto, los ojos de Minerva viajaron de Alex a James y Lily "**No soportare que provoque a mis alumnos, ni que arreglen sus asuntos personales a golpes, para algo existe la palabra"**

Sirius se inclino para ver a James y a Fontela, en ese detalle no había reparado

"**Señor Black y Pettigrew están advertidos…una vez mas"** soltó la mujer con cierto coraje "**Señor Fontela se le restara de su casa veinte puntos por andarse peleándose en los pasillos y vaya con madame Pomfrey, Señor Potter le restare cincuenta puntos a la casa de Gryffindor por pelearse en los pasillo y exhibirse de manera tan…indecente, Señorita Evans, le restare a la casa de Gryffindor treinta puntos, estará en detención con el señor Potter, en detecciones separadas señor Potter, pensé que el castigo del año pasado les había servido para afianzar confianza pero…no de esa manera tan pecaminosa.**

**Una carta será enviada a sus padres no creo que en usted haga mella señor Potter, pero de usted señorita Evans, espero alguna reacción, y no los saco de la obra porque se que ya es demasiado tarde, pero…una exhibición de ese tipo en el escenario ¡Y estarán castigados por el resto del año!"**

&-&-&

El resto de los días anteriores a la obra pasaran rápidamente, ni los chicos ni las chicas hicieron comentario alguno a lo ocurrido aquella tarde, después de todo sentían que era lo mejor.

El día de Halloween por la tarde el gran comedor estaba completamente lleno, todo el colegio estaba presente en aquella obra, un chico vestido con frac y sombrero fue el primero en salir, toda la vista y las luces se enfocaron en él.

"**¡Señoras y Señores bienvenidos al Moulin Rouge"!"**

Las cortinas de color rojo se abrieron lentamente dando paso a un escenario de tonos grises y azules.

"**There was a boy, a very strange enchanted boy"** canto Kim quien se encontraba en la esquina superior del escenario arriba de lo que parecía ser el tejado de un desvalinjado edificio "**They say he wandered very far, very far, over land and sea"** sus vestidos estaban desgastados "**A little shy and sad of eye, but very wise was he"** su cara con maquille corrido, cantaba con suma melancolía.

"**And then one day, a magic day he passed my way"** los espectadores no lucían muy animados con la presentación "**And while we spoke of many things, fools and kings"** Remus arrugo el libreto tras bambalinas ¿y si algo salía mal? "**This he said to me, The greatest thing you'll ever learn"** El Show estaba por comenzar "¡**Is just to Love and be Loved in return!"** ("Nature Boy" Soundtrack Moulin Rouge)

La escenografita se movía sutilmente dando paso a un James Potter vestido con ropas sencillas pero elegantes, que caminaba por el escenario sin mucha preocupación

"**El mundo estaba envuelto en una revolución bohemia y yo quería ser parte de ella, cerca de Paris estaba el barrio de Montmartre, no era lo que mi padre me dijo un antro del pecado.**

**Era el centro del mundo bohemio, músicos, actores, escritores, se les conocía como los hijos de la revolución.**

**Yo no tenia un centavo y había venido a escribir acerca de la verdad, la belleza, la libertad y aquello en lo que creía por encima de todo, el amor, pero había un problema, yo nunca había estado enamorado.**

**Justo entonces un bailarín argentino inconsciente atravesó mi techo"** Sirius Black hizo su triunfante aparición colgado de un pie lleno de hollín y polvo "**Seguido de un enano vestido de monja"**

"**¿Cómo te va?"** exclamo Kim con vestidos estrambóticos pero menos tristes "**Mi nombre es Henri Raymond Toulouse Lautrec Montfa, pero podéis llamarme Toulouse" **Fue así como comenzó la historia del Moulin Rouge

El Moulin Rouge, un club nocturno, un salón de baile y burdel, gobernado por Harold Zidler. En donde los hombres de dinero jugaban con las dulces criaturas del bajo mundo.

La gente aplaudió fuertemente al ver a tres de los cuatro chicos mas importantes de todo el colegio entonando a coro las palabras "FREEDOM, BEAUTY, TRUTH AND LOVE"

El telón cayó suavemente para dar paso a los interiores del Moulin Rouge, en donde las Diamond Dogs entonaron con entusiasmo "Voulez-vous coucher avec moi Ce soir Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister"

Remus se coloco enfrente de las Diamond Dogs con su traje vistoso sumamente elegante "**If work's an awful bore and living's just a chore"**

"**Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister"** corearon las chicas

"**What to do? Cause death's not much fun" **continuo el joven

"**Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister"**

"**I've just the antidote And though I mustn't gloat" **continuo el joven

"**Gitchie Gitchie ya ya da da"** cantaron las Diamon Dogs

"**At the Moulin Rouge You'll have fun!"** exclamo Remus

"**Gitchie Gitchie ya ya here"**

"**So scratch that little niggle Have a little wiggle!"** continuo el chico anunciando la grandeza de su club

"**Gitchie Gitchie ya ya da da Creole lady marmalade!"** le acompañaron las jóvenes

"**Cause you can can can!"**

"**Yes, you can can can!"** corearon los jóvenes vestidos con trajes sumamente elegantes y sombreros altos.

"**Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir"**

"**Or you can't can't can't!"** pregunto Remus a los jóvenes

"**Yes, you can can can!"** aceptaron todos

"**Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir"** exclamo Vera

"**Here we are now, entertain us We feel stupid and contagious"** corearon todos los chicos moviéndose al mismo compás

"**Got some dark desire? Love to play with fire? Why not let it rip? Live a little bit!"** continuo Remus

"**Here we are now, entertain us"** continuaron los chicos

"**Cause you can can can!" **("Zidler´s rap" Soundtrack Moulin Rouge)**  
**La profesora McGonagall estuvo apunto de caer de la silla al ver el injurioso baile en el que las jóvenes alzaban sus faldas dejando ver los vistosos calzones de colores estrafalarios mientras se ofrecían abiertamente a los jóvenes que las manoseaban con lujuria y desenfreno, o al menos eso aparentaban.

Sirius y Peter se divertían ampliamente dando vueltas y jugando con las jovencitas que en el acto se les acercaban por montón queriendo bailar con ellos, todo el mundo bailaba animadamente el Can-Can hasta que de pronto se hizo el silencio, todos se quedaron callados giraron su vista hacia arriba de donde papelitos de color plata y azul descendían lentamente para darle paso a la estrella del Moulin Rouge, "The Spakling Diamond"

"**The French are glad to die for Love"** entono suavemente la joven provocando el embelesamiento del genero masculino "**They delight in fighting duels, but I prefer a man who lives and gives expensive jewels"**

Dentro y fuera del escenario los aplausos estallaron para la hermosa "Satine" que se ofrecía generosamente a los hombres por la cómoda cantidad de un par de diamantes, el director Albus Dumbledore seguía con la punta de sus dedos el ritmo de la música sutilmente en cambio a su lado Minerva McGonagall abría los ojos sumamente sorprendida al ver a su mejor alumna venderse con suma satisfacción.

James esperaba pacientemente desde su lugar platicando con los bohemios a que Satine llegara, SU Satine.

Alex desde su puesto como el "Duque" vigilaba cada uno de los movimientos de los chicos, ni se inmuto cuando Kim con claras intensiones de lastimarle le asesto un golpe con el pañuelo con en el que simulaba limpiarle. Observo que Remus y Lily disfrutaban de bailar juntos por un momento mientras platicaban de lo que ella debía hacer con el "Duque"

Se camuflajeo con el demás elenco para ver a Lily y James bailar, no lo hacían tan mal aunque…Satine mantenía una ligera distancia con Chris al que se suponía debía seducir, rió alegremente al pensar en la siguiente escena, tenia que hacerlo bien…estaban frente a un publico y…seria mejor no pensar en ello.

Se dejo llevar por Torrence que le arreglaba para su siguiente actuación la entrada poco triunfal al Elefente.

Hagrid se levanto de su asiento repentinamente al ver a Lily caer del columpio estrepitosamente, los gritos inundaron al gran comedor, todos estaban aterrados por aquella escena, sin embargo su corazón descanso claramente cuando un chico de piel oscura llevaba a Lily en sus brazos.

Tras bambalinas chicos y chicas se movían rápidamente preparando los siguientes vestuarios o artículos que se debían utilizar en la siguiente escena, Alex a duras penas tuvo tiempo de reflexionar cuando de pronto se vio a lado de Remus que le presento a Satine, Lily le sonrió zalameramente extendiéndole una mano.

"**Un beso en la mano puede ser continental"** dijo Alex firmemente

"**Pero los diamantes son los mejores amigos de las chicas"** dijo Lily renegando ligeramente del contacto del joven vigilando que James se escondiera tras la mesita que ofrecía bebidas y refrigerios para los amantes que Satine solía llevar a Elefante.

"**Después del espectáculo debes de estar agotada ¿algo de beber?"** pregunto Alex acercándose a la mesa

"**¡No!"** exclamo la joven

La situación eras bastante burda y bizarra, a opinión de Alex el duque debía de ser un hombre sumamente estúpido para no darse cuenta de que aquella escena era en exceso rara, sin embargo le pareció muy divertido que Lily le pidiera que hicieran el amor, ohh era una lastima que Potter arruinara todo, así que salio del elefante para volver en exactamente cinco o quizás cuatro minutos.

"**Olvide mi sombrero…"** dijo Alex encontrando a James sobre Lily ¿Por qué no se le hacia raro? "**Es curioso este sentimiento interior, que hermosa es la vida ahora que estas tu"**

"**Déjeme presentarle al autor de las palabras"** dijo Satine tomando a Chris "**Su visita mi inspiro y quería empezar inmediatamente, así que convoque a un ensayo"**

"**Crees que voy a creer que en medio de la noche con un hombre sobre ti, con esas ropas ¿están ensayando?"**

"**¡Como va el ensayo Satine!"** exclamo Toulouse inmediatamente

"**¿El piano esta afinado?"** pregunto Satie

Remus tuvo que recorrer todo el escenario por la parte de atrás para llegar hasta donde se encontraban todos los chicos, se quedo sin aliento pero entro justo a tiempo cuando el Duque preguntaba por él.

"**¡Invertir!"** exclamo Remus cuando sintió que su respiración se normalizaba "**Spectacular Spectacular, no words in the vernacular"** comenzó a decir Remus acercandose a Alex "**Can describe this great event, you'll be dumb with wonderment, returns are fixed at ten percent, you must agree, that's excellent"** comenzó a convencerle Harold Zidler "**And on top of your fee...You'll be involved artistically."** dijo el chico acercándose a los demás para comenzar la estúpida y patética canción para convencer al Duque…era la parte que mas detestaba de la obra, todos parecían unos tontos cantando aquella absurda parte.

James salio del escenario con todos los demás sintiendo la emoción embriagarle los sentidos por completo, la siguiente escena era una de sus favorita y eso que no llegaban a la canción de "Come what May" -

"**Disfruta Potter, que en el Tango, me toca a mi"** le susurro Alex maliciosamente

James estaba apunto de rezongar aquello cuando Vera le empujo a su lugar en la escena, en la que él escuchaba a Satine cantar "One Day I fly away" en donde la joven expresaba que deseaba con todo su corazón dejar la vida de cabaretera y convertirse en una actriz verdadera.

"**¿Me amas? Cuando estábamos en…"** dijo James nerviosamente, era una pregunta bochornosa para él, sin embargo la joven negó lentamente con la cabeza "**Que tonto creer que podrías enamorarte de mi"** sincero el joven

"**Yo no puedo enamorarme solo hago que los hombres crean lo que quieren creer"** dijo Lily lentamente

"**Love is a many splendored thing, love lifts us up where we belong, all you need is love"** exclamo James entusiasmado, a Lily le pareció una escena exageradamente irónica, ¡Potter hablando de amor! Era como escuchar a Snape hablar de moda.

"**Please don't start that again"** le pidió la joven

"**All you need is love"** continuo James

"**A girl has got to eat"** exclamo Lily

"**All you need is love"** insistió James

"**She'll end up on the street"** protesto Lily "**Uhh"**

"**All you need is love"**

"**Love is just a game" **afirmo la joven

"**I was made for loving you baby, you were made for loving me"** exclamo James sumamente entusiasmado

"**The only way of loving me baby, is to pay a lovely fee"** aseguro Lily con tal vehemencia que creyó ver un brillo en los ojos de James, aquello se convertiría en un desastre.

"**Just one night, give me just one night"** le suplico James

"**There's no way, cause you can't pay"** tercio Lily pero James sonrió ligeramente, aquello le hizo sentir un escalofrió a la pelirroja.

"**In the name of love, one night in the name of love"** insistió nuevamente el joven acercándosele estrepitosamente

"**You crazy fool, I won't give in to you"** Exclamo la joven dando media vuelta y dejando a James

"**Don't leave me this way, I can't survive without your sweet love, oh baby don't leave me this way"** imploro el joven poniendo cara de perrito de veterinaria, la mano de Lily tembló bajo la piel de James

"**You think that people would have enough of silly love songs"** propuso Lily

"**I look around me and I see it isn't so, oh no"** dijo James dirigiéndose hacia el publico

"**Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs"** dijo Lily

"**Well what's wrong with that, I like to know, cause here I go again"** dijo James subiéndose en la cúpula del elefante desafiando a la gravedad

"**Baja de ahi, ¡oooh!"** exclamo Lily simulando preocupación por el joven

"**Love lifts us up where we belong, where the eagles fly, on a mountain high"** canto el joven estirando los brazos, no le gustaba esa parte el piso se veía tan lejos

"**Love makes us act like we are fools, throw our lives away, for one happy day"** exclamo Lily dando media vuelta

"**We can be heroes, just for one day"** dijo James bajando de la cúpula

"**You, you will be mean"** dijo la joven bajando del lomo del elefante

"**No I won't"** dijo James

"**And I, I'll drink all the time"** afirmo Lily

"**We should be lovers"** propuso James

"**We can't do that"** expreso Lily fríamente

"**We should be lovers"** insistió James "**And that's a fact"**

"**No nothing would keep us together"** continuo Lily

"**We could steal time"** pidió James

"**Just for one day"** entonaron los dos "**We can be heroes, forever and ever"** continuaron ambos de frente "**We can be heroes forever and ever"** James sintió cosquillitas cuando Lily le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos y le miraba de aquella manera tan….linda "**We can be heroes"**

"**Just because I, and I will always love you"** canto James entusiasmado acercando a Lily que se resistía un poco

"**I only can't help"** dijo la joven nerviosa por la proximidad del chico

"**Loving You"** cantaron ambos

"**How wonderful life is now"** continuo James

"**You're in the world"** cantaron ambos

Había quedado sumamente claro en los ensayo que nada de beso, solo un fuerte abrazo, Lily se pego al chico y cuando menos lo pensó ¡zas! Se vio arrastrada a un excitante beso que le puso los pelos de la nuca de punta, cuando el caprichoso joven dejo de besarla la pelirroja le miraba con furia.

"**¿Has olvidado tu línea Evans?"** pregunto James maliciosamente lo mas bajo posible

"**Vas a complicarme la vida"** estallo la joven furiosa

"**No sabes cuanto"** afirmo James por lo bajo

Tras bambalinas Alex y Sundory verificaban que todo fuera lo mejor posible, era bastante difícil coordinar a tantos chicos y evitar los desastres, Lily, James y Kim representaban la parte en donde Chris escribe la historia y dice continuamente la frase "Lo mejor que puedes aprender, es amar y ser amado"

"**Esta quedando de maravilla"** dijo Alex sonriendo "**Se ve tan…irónico"**

"**Alex, podrías pasarme aquellas mantas, Lily tendrá que cambiarse muy pronto"** dijo Sundory

"**¿Puedo jugar con Potter?""** pregunto Alex

"**Se desconoció el traje del joven Lupin para el final, necesito arreglarlo inmediatamente, son solo unas cuentas puntadas"**

"**Tomare eso como un si"** murmuro Alex "**Sabes…creo que Lily se parece a Satine en muchas cosas"**

"**Alex…podrías alcanzarme el hilo de color blanco"** dijo Sundory ignorándole

"**Se que escuchas, y sabes perfectamente porque lo digo"** dijo Alex secamente "**Aquí viene Potter, nos vemos"**

"**Alex"** el joven se detuvo "**No hagas tonterías"** finalizo Sundory

Alex esperaba a James "**Ponte esta chaqueta, tienes que lucir medianamente arreglado, te pondrás en este espacio y fingirás esperara a Satine"**

"**Se lo que tengo que hacer Fontela"**

"**Solo te lo recuerdo, mientras tanto…yo iré a hacerle el tonto jugando con Lupin"** dijo Alex sonriente "**Y después…mi momento de gloria"**

"**¿Tuyo?"** pregunto James altivamente

"**Si, bueno…tu tendrás un vago intento de escena sensual con Lily, pero…yo como el duque dormiré con ella"** dijo Alex sonriendo

"**Sabes que no es así"** dijo James

"**Tu no conoces bien la historia Potter, me divertirte mucho"**

"**McGonagall"**

"**Cuando comprendas un poco mas descubrirás que tras bambalinas se hace mas de lo que un puede ver"** dijo Alex seriamente "**Ya te lo dije Potter…¿Qué sabes tu?"**

James ignoro al joven cuando las luces le iluminaron el rostro y se acerco a lo que simulaba ser la ventana del lugar en donde se hospedaba, sin embargo las dudas que Alex había anidado en su mente comenzaba a revoltearle por la cabeza, a pesar de todo la actuación tenia que continuar, se despojo de la ropa que llevaba encima para envolverse únicamente con una sabana.

"**¿Ya esta usted listo joven Potter?"** le pregunto Sundory que se tapaba los ojos con las manos

James le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza a manera de respuesta, era la escena que mas disfrutaba, entro en el escenario que en ese momento tenia el telón cerrado, Lily le esperaba en la cama envuelta en una manta del mismo color que la de él.

"**Ni lo intentes Potter"** gruño la joven

El telón se abrió nuevamente.

"**Ayer te estuve esperando ¿Dónde estuviste?"** pregunto James sentando enfrente de una maquina de escribir

"**Ya te lo dije, estuve indispuesta"** se excuso Lily

"**No tienes que mentirme…yo"** dijo James sentándose cerca de ella

"**Tenemos que terminar con esto"** le corto secamente la joven "**La noche del estreno tengo que dormir con el Duque"**

James trato de acariciarle la mejilla

"**Y los celos te volverán loco"** afirmo Lily

"**¡No! .¡No…creare una canción, una canción…que no importa lo que pase, cuando la cantes estarás conmigo y…así no sentiré celos, porque…porque se que tu me quieres a mi"** dijo James

"**No Ja…Chris"** dijo Lily

James se levanto de la cama y avanzo hacia el público las jóvenes se arremolinaban sumamente emocionadas al ver el torso desnudo de uno de los chicos mas cotizados de todo Hogwarts.

"**Never knew I could feel like this, like I've never seen the sky before"** entono James "**Want to vanish inside your kiss every day I love you more and more"** Las suaves pisadas de Lily por detrás de él le hicieron sentir extrañas maripositas volando por el aire "**Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings, come back to me, and forgive everything"** Apretó fuertemente las manos de la joven cuando estas apenas si tocaron su perfecto torso "**Seasons may change, winter to spring, but I love you until the end of time"** continuo James mirando fijamente a Lily y abrazándola por debajo de la sabana que pretendía impedirle sentir su piel.

"**Come what may, come what may"** canto James en el oído de Lily que sentía cosquillitas "**I will love you until my dying day"**

"**Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place"** le acompaño Lily "**Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace"** Lily intento separarse de James si en ese momento el joven no dejaba de abrazarle no tendrían el tiempo necesario para vestirse y bajar al otro escenario para interpretar la parte en donde Lily le propone una cena muy…intima con el Duque.

"**Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste"** continuo la joven jalando a James hacia la parte trasera del escenario en donde ya había ropa preparada para que cada uno se vistiera "**It all revolves around you"** El vestuario de James consistía en unos simples pantalones negros una sudadera gris, zapatos de color negro y un sombrero que descuadraba con su vestuario, pero al fin y al cabo la estética no era parte del fuerte de Chris

"**And there's no mountain too high"** cantaron los dos jóvenes, Lily se colocaba una falda de color vino tratando de que el publico no viera sus piernas, lo cual le resultaba muy complicado "**No river too wide"** Sus dedos trataban de cerrar la falda, pero no podía, unos brazos le rodearon fuertemente ayudándole en su tarea "**Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side"** continuo la joven mientras James le colocaba la pesada parte de arriba, que se abrochaba por atrás "**Storm clouds may gather"** James no dejo que ella se quitara la sabana hasta que todo estuvo bien colocado y cerrado "**And stars may collide"** para desgracia del publico masculino, la joven no mostró nada interesante, ambos jóvenes bajaban por una escalera mal improvisada hasta la otra parte del escenario, mientras se cantaban versos de amor "**But I love you until the end of time"**

Lily se coloco a lado de Sirius que ya el esperaba mientras fingía ser él quien le cantaba aquella canción. "**Oh, come what may, come what may"**

Nini se acerco a Alex envenenándola la mente, Minerva McGonagall torció los labios a manera de desaprobación, como si supiera lo que a continuación vendría

"**I will love you, I will love you, suddenly the world seems such a perfect place"**

"**Come what may"** Continuaron ambos jóvenes aunque estuvieran en puntos diferentes del escenario "**Come what may, I will love you until my dying day"**

"**No me gusta el final"** bramo Alex fríamente

Todos observaron al Duque estupefactos

"**¿Por qué ha de elegir al músico pobre en vez del rico Maharajá"** exclamo el joven "**Cuando el músico haya saciado su lujuria la dejara, en cambio el Maharajá le ofrecerá techo, cobijo y seguridad, ¡Eso si es amor!"** exclamo Alex

"**Pero…pero eso no sustenta los principios bohemios, de verdad, belleza, libertad y amor"** exclamo Kim

"**Me importa un bledo sus principios bohemios…y ella elegirá al Maharajá"** bramo Alex

"**¡No!"** protesto James, Alex le miro fijamente "**Ella no lo elige porque ¡NO TE AMA!"** Había sentido la gloria al decirle esas palabras, Lily miro a James fugazmente, aquella no era la línea precisamente, se limito a resoplar ligeramente "**No le ama a él"** corrigió el chico

"**Ya veo…"** dijo Alex

"**Oh, todos ustedes son muy malos…con el Duque, siendo un ser con tanto talento"** dijo Lily acercándose a Alex "**Porque no…tenemos una cena esta noche, y…discutimos el final"** comento la joven

Alex miro a James desafiantemente rodeando con su brazo a Lily

"**Mañana ensayaran el final"** dijo Alex firmemente saliendo junto con los demás de la parte que fingía ser los interiores de Moulin Rouge

&-&-&

"**Dos minutos chicos…y a escena, Sirius déjame arreglarte esos tirantes"** dijo Torrence pasando por entre los jóvenes "**James…aquí esta tu chaqueta, te veras muy guapo para estar afligido"**

James le dio una mediana sonrisa, aquella parte siempre se le había complicado un poco, dado que al final tenia que gritar…pero no tenia que sonar tan fingido.

"**Y aquí es cuando yo disfruto Potter y sabes porque"**

"**Ella no te escoge a ti, ella quiere al escritor"** dijo James ignorándole

"**Así es Potter y eso lo deberías tener presente, porque…¡que importa lo que satine elija, es satine! Pero en la vida real, yo no tengo los millones, soy un…vago y pobre músico y tú eres, arrogante, celoso pedante, tan horrible y feo como el Duque, al final ella elige al artista por encima de los diamantes"** dijo Alex firmemente

"**Pensé que querías a Sundory"**

Alex sonrió ligeramente "**El artista puede amar a muchas personas, mejor aun, puede ser amado, por muchas personas, pero tu que sabes no conoces el significado de esa palabra, anda ve y juega a imitar a un artista, nos veremos después Duque"** James tiro del brazo de Alex fuertemente

"**Alex ¡Que diablos esperas!"** le grito Lily, James soltó al joven sin decir nada mas

"**Vamos a tener nuestra linda escena de amor pasional"** dijo Alex coquetamente, Lily puso los ojos en blanco "**Es un buen momento para meditar nuestra pequeña platica de hace unos días Potter"**

Lily tomo a Alex de la mano subiendo por la escalera mal improvisada y que parecía que en cualquier momento se rompería, el joven de ojos cafés no dejo de mirarles hasta que se desvanecieron tras cortinas rojas, mientras apretaba fuertemente los puños.

James se sentó pesadamente en su lugar, bebiendo de la horrible bebida de color verde que tenia enfrente, la imagen del rostro de Lily disfrutando que Alex pasara sus manos por su espalda poco cubierta le atormentaba en aquel momento.

"**Calma Shakespeare, tendrás tu final novelesco, pero antes el Duque tendrá el suyo"** dijo Nini venenosamente sentándose en las piernas de James

"**Largo de aquí"** le empujo James sumamente furioso, intentando olvidar aquella imagen de Alex y Lily de su mente

"**Ella lo disfrutara mucho"** murmuro Sita por lo bajo

La cara de James se torno ligeramente más sombría

"**¡Basta! Nini"** dijo Sirius tomando a Sita por las muñecas "**Nunca te enamores de una mujer que se vende"** le regaño Sirius "**Porque siempre terminara…..¡Mal!"**

"_No se necesita llevar pocas ropas y entregar el cuerpo para venderse Potter"_ James miro a Sirius fijamente, mientras en su cabeza resonaba la voz de Alex

"**El joven tiene una ridícula obsesión por mi, yo le sigo el juego porque…le necesitamos, pero únicamente hasta la noche del estreno, después podemos deshacernos de él"** dijo Lily contoneándose sutilmente alrededor de la mesa

Alex le sirvió una copa de vino y se la ofreció

"**Tenemos un Baile"** grito Sirius yendo hacia el centro del escenario con paso firme "**En los burdeles de Buenos Aires"** el joven trono los dedos y el piano sonó fuertemente por el lugar

James camino siguiendo a Sirius, ambos jóvenes iniciaron su contacto visual "_Acaso nunca te has preguntado porque a ella le gusta tanto esta obra…créeme Potter no es mero placer"_

"**Cuenta la historia"** le dijo Sirius

"_¿Crees que solo a gemido con tus carisias? O acaso piensas que eres el único que la ha tocado"_

"**De una prostituta"** señalo el joven a Sita

"_Después del primer roce crees que todo te ha sido mas fácil sin embargo, nunca te has preguntado ¿Cuántos hubo antes de ti? . ¿Qué hubo con ellos?"_

Sita bajo entre risas hasta el centro de la pista, miro a Sirius con suma arrogancia y sensualidad, acomodándose el viejo y sumamente usado corsé sedujo al chico con la mirada, Sirius le devolvió el gesto, ambos se miraban fijamente.

"**Y un hombre, que se enamora de ella"**

"_Olvidas que ella es pasión, sensualidad, puede sentir la misma pasión con cualquier otro, sin embargo tú no sentirás lo mismo con otras ¿y sabes porque? Por ella sabe conoce que es lo que cada hombre necesita no tienes curiosidad por saber ¿Dónde lo aprendió?"_

Sita y Sirius hicieron resonar su paso al mismo tiempo, la música lleno el ambiente, las luces bajaron tenuemente

Lily deslizo suavemente el guante que le cubría el brazo derecho, Alex tomo asiento en la cabecera de la mesa, mientras le admiraba, Lily sonrió coquetamente dejándose atender por el mesero. Alex se acerco a la joven y le rozo con los labios la mejilla.

"**Primero…hay deseo"** Sirius dibujo la figura de Sita en el aire, mientras la miraba lujuriosamente, Sita le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos tratando de únicamente delinear su cuello y cabeza, acariciando espontáneamente el cabello, el joven acerco sus labios a los de ella, lo mas cerca posible, pero sin llegar a tocarla, ambos giraron lentamente, en un mismo eje.

"_¡Ja!. ¿Qué no te importa?. ¿Estas seguro? Puedes vivir tranquilamente sin pensar que esos labios que te han tocado a ti, han besado a otro…u otros hombres, ¿Qué te hace pensar que eres el único que disfruta de sus favores?"_

"**Después pasión"** pronuncio el joven atrapando la muñeca de Sita en el aire con suma bravura, la joven dio un medio paso hacia atrás con ritmo para girar sobre sus puntas, auxiliada por Sirius, quien al finalizar la vuelta fue atraída por el chico hacia si echando el cuerpo hacia delante, mientras este disfrutaba del contacto de su nariz sobre los hombros y cuello de ella, sus brazos se ceñían sobre la cintura de Sita

"_Cisañoso…tal vez, pero se mas que tú y puedo afirmar que únicamente tuya…no es ¿A quien mas le ha hecho soñar?"_

Sita abrió los ojos y estiro el brazo hacia otro joven seduciéndolo "**Después Sospecha"** bramo Sirius aventando a Sita ligeramente y tomándole la muñeca una vez mas, continuando con el baile "**¡Celos, furia, traición!"** continuo Sirius mirando a James fugazmente como si supiera lo que estaba pensando en aquel momento

"_¿Virgen? Tal vez…eso podrías afirmarlo antes, pero…ahora, ¿Puedes afirmarlo con tanta convicción? Es una chica que con tan solo rozarte puede devolverte a la vida, su corazón es tan grande y esta tan roto en pedazos que puede amar con tanta intensidad a cualquiera, vende su don por un poco de amor"_

"**Cuando el amor se vende no hay confianza"** el joven comenzó a imponerte rudamente a Sita su ritmo y sus movimientos, la joven comenzó a temblar "**Sin confianza no hay amor"** Sita estiro la pierna derecha hacia atrás para poder hacer el paso, sin embargo Sirius le tomaba fuertemente de la muñeca lastimándole

"_Oh, ella a estado mucho tiempo sola con HJ, pero sobre todo con S.W. si Potter se que reconoces ese nombre, no hay nadie que pueda arrancarle su lugar, ella a crecido, a aprendido a entregarse, y aun así…¿Quién te asegura que no hay mas? Ya sabes…vende su don por un poco de amor"_

"**Los celos…Si los celos"** dijo Sirius soltando a la joven y buscando a James con la mirada "**Te volverán ¡Loco!"** le grito el joven

James rehusó a la mirada intuitiva de Sirius, no quería que sus palabras le llegaran a la conciencia.

"_Ve y duerme feliz Potter, duerme imaginando que sus manos han acariciado a otros hombres, que su sonrisa la exhibido ante otros, que lo mismo que te puede dar a ti, me lo da a mi…o a otros mas"_

"**¡Roxanne!"** entono Sirius señalando a Sita que se dejaba acariciar por otro chico "**You don´t have tu put on the red Light"**

James cerro los ojos tratando de no ver aquella escena "_Si Potter imagina, imagina sus besos, sus caricias, su pasión, su entrega, su cuerpo…su alma siendo concebida a otro"_

Sita tomo a otra pareja de baile mientras Sirius le miraba con tristeza "**Walk the streets for money"** La joven se dejo tocar por los tres chicos que la rodeaban y le imponían cada uno su propio ritmo "**You don't care if it's wrong or if it is right"** James miro hacia la decoración, imaginando a Lily en medio de aquel baile, siendo ella Nini, apretando los puños fuertemente al imaginar que los demás la tocaban.

Sita se dejo llevar por un joven, mientras Sirius le cantaba a la mujer que se vendía, se venia por necesidad, por cariño, por…amor.

"**¡.¡Roxanne!.! You don't have to wear that dress tonight"** continuo Sirius moviéndose al rededor de los jóvenes que jugaban y poseían a Sita como si fuese una muñeca al ritmo de su tango.

James comenzó a sudar, las luces, las imágenes en su cabeza

"**¡Roxanne!"** Sirius tomo a Sita entre sus brazos con dolor "**You don't have to sell your body to the night"** comento el joven mientras Sita se desvanecía en su brazos, para finalmente alzarla de la cintura a diez metros del suelo y dar una vuelta con ella, la bajo suavemente y cuando las puntas de sus pies tocaron el suelo la giro sobre si para tenerla de frente.

"**His eyes upon your face"** continuo James sintiendo por primera vez aquella terrible punzada cual aguja que se clavaba perforándole el pecho

"_Solo observa y calla Potter, mira como mis ojos pueden admirar cualquier parte de su cuerpo sin recibir queja alguna"_

"**His hand upon your hand"**

"_Lo vez Potter, yo puedo tocarla, mis dedos han recorrido el mismo camino que los tuyos, pero a mi ella no se me resiste, para mi ella sonríe, para mi ella disfruta"_

"**His lips caress your skin"**

"_Vamos Lily, practiquemos la parte de la torre, tu me besas, yo te beso, suave…sutilmente, como si probáramos el dulce sabor de la miel, con la tercidad del durazno"_

"**It's more than I can stand"** exclamo James sintiendo que las fuerzas le faltaban

"**Roxanne"** continuo Sirius poniendo su mano en los labios de Sita deseando su sabor

Varios jóvenes se levantaban lentamente haciéndole compañía a Sirius y Sita**  
"Why does my heart cry?"** dijo James avanzando entre las bailarinas con corsés viejos y raídos, intentando no cambiar sus delgadas o rellenas figuras por la imagen de Lily.

Sirius fue hacia enfrente con Sita con quien realizaba el paso del ocho para finalmente, juntarse velozmente en un abrazo pasional, la joven rodeaba la cadera del chico con una de sus piernas "**Roxanne"**

"**Feelings I can't fight"** Chicos y chicas se movían a su alrededor, pero en la mente de James solo una joven existía…una joven que como Sita se dejaba tocar por varios hombres.

"**Roxanne"** Todo un elenco de bailarines acompañaban a Sirius, Sita y los otros cinco chicos que bailaban con ellos, en una coreografía muy sensual y perfecta en donde se movían ellos perfectamente.

"**You're free to leave me" **Sita se dejo llevar por su nuevo compañero que le manoseaba por el torso, Sirius la tomo en brazos obligándola a girar sobre su pie para quedar tras ella colocando sus manos sobre sus hombros y sus manos pretendían acariciarle el hombro derecho, al ritmo del violín, la mano de Sirius viajo por el brazo derecho de Sita ciñéndose el la mano de esta, mientras que la izquierda, viajo del muslo izquierdo hasta el tórax. Al mismo tiempo ambos balanceaba su peso en la pierna izquierda, Sita se recargo ligeramente el pecho de Sirius mientras que este con sus labios fingía buscar los labios de ella.

Su amigo bailaba pasionalmente aquel hermoso baile, que le llenaba de celos e ira, pues…en cada chica que se dejaba tocar el veía a Lily "**Just don't deceive me"** James observo a Sita flexionar la pierna izquierda adentrándose por entre las piernas de Sirius que se flexionaban hacia la izquierda lentamente, la pierna derecha de Sita se estiro ligeramente hacia atrás, mientras que la de Sirius lo hizo hacia un lado, Sita rodeo con ambos brazos la amplia espalda de Sirius. El chico recorrió la espalda de la chica con sus manos suavemente, Sita acaricio con su mejilla la mejilla de Sirius

"**And please believe me"** Ya no podía soportarlo "**When I say, I love you"** exclamo James esperando ser escuchado

"**Tú eres Hermosa, y no miento…quiero convertirte en una actriz"** dijo Alex acercando a Lily

La joven sonrió humildemente y bajo la mirada observando al publico que yacía varios metros debajo de sus pies.

"**Te are una estrella"** le susurro Alex besando sus hombros desnudos, suavemente "**Déjame hacerte un pequeño regalo, mi…Diamante Deslumbrante"** dijo el joven ordenando al mesero que abriera una caja de terciopelo azul.

Lily se levanto lentamente para ver el objeto, la caja se abrió lentamente, las luces se refractaron poco a poco, mientras mas se abriera la caja, mas luminosidad había en el pequeño escenario montado justo unos cuantos metros arriba del lugar en donde se bailaba tango.

Lily se llevo una mano al pecho al ver el costoso regalo, Alex lo tomo con delicadeza y coloco el collar en el cuello de Lily que le cubría desde el cuello, hasta casi tocar el busto.

"**Acepta este regalo de este Maharajá a su cortesana"** dijo el joven tocando suavemente su rostro

Lily se admiró por unos cuantos segundos en el espejo "**¿Y el final?"** pregunto Lily

"**Deja que Zidler tenga su final feliz"** le dijo Alex tomándola por la cintura y acercándosela a él

"**Roxanne"** Sirius hizo resonar nuevamente su voz

"**Why does my heart cry?"** James avanzo hacia su momento de tortura, cuando la pesadilla se hacia realidad

"**You don't have to put on that red light"** Continuo Sirius bailando con Sita "**Roxanne"**

Lily avanzo al intento de balcón que el elenco había formado, mientras sentía las juguetonas manos de Alex tocar su cuerpo, escuchaba los voz de Sirius, los pasos marcados de los bailarines, y el canto de James.

"**Feelings I can't fight"** Que verdadero era todo lo que estaba diciendo, por mas que quisiera aplacar aquel dolor, este emergía desde su interior consumiéndole por completo. "**You're free to leave me"  
**Se sintió muy incomoda cuando Alex le acariciaba la mejilla y la figura de James aparecía por la delgada manta que dividía el escenario, quien llevaba las manos en los bolsillos, su voz sonaba potentemente por el lugar, pero había algo en su voz que traía tristes recuerdos. "**Just don't deceive me"** Un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo cuando los labios de Alex le besaron la espalda, y sus manos intentaron subir a su pecho.

"**And please believe me"** Quería aventarle las manos a Alex y decirle ¡Basta, sin embargo su atención se concentro el joven que alzaba lentamente la mirada "**When I say, ¡I love you!"**

Fue como si en ese momento una flecha le atravesara por en medio del alma, logro separar un poco a Alex de si, se inclino sobre el frágil barandal de dos palos de madera de utilería y miro a James que en sus ojos mostraba verdadera aflicción, como si le gritara desde lo profundo de su alma ¡No te vendas!

"**Come what may"** entono Lily suavemente "**I will love you"** Viejos recuerdos se encendieron en su memoria "**Until my dying….day"** Alex le acariciaba el cuello con sus dedos "**No"** le pidió la joven

"**Oh ya veo"** dijo Alex abrazándola fuertemente y acariciándole la mejilla

"**¿Qué haces…eso no va?"** murmuro Lily tratando de safarse, no quería que Alex la tocara enfrente de James

"**Tu propio pobre músico"** continúo el joven haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de Lily, le tomo por el mentón y le beso por la fuerza, los ojos de Lily expresaron la sorpresa del momento, no pudo reaccionar bien aunque casi se fuera estampar contra la mesa.

"**Mii…querido Duque"** murmuro Lily asustada

"**¡Silencio!"** bramo Alex tomando a Lily por las muñecas y obligándola rudamente a doblarse hacia atrás "**Me hiciste creer que me amabas"**

"**No"** murmuro Lily temblando

Alex la aventó contra la mesa violentamente, Lily resbalo al suelo por el largo del vestido, soltando un grito, Alex le levanto bruscamente de suelo por un hombro arrancándole el collar de diamantes, Lily trato de huir del enojo de su amigo cuando este le asió por el brazo izquierdo y la atrajo hacia si tocándole el rostro lascivamente, Lily cerro los ojos asustada.

"**Why does my heart cry?" **La voz de James se hizo resonar por todo el lugar, mientras este se metía tras bambalinas

"**Roxanne"** continuaba Sirius desde el escenario en donde dramatizaba con su baile

"**Feelings I can't fight"** prosiguió James subiendo por la escalera de madera que le llevaría al cuadro que en ese escena fingía ser la ventana de su cuarto

"**You're free to leave me"**

Lily trato de huir de Alex que lucia sumamente molesto, su cuerpo temblaba ante él, porque…su amigo no estaba jugando, le conocía perfectamente para saber que en ese momento él lo estaba haciendo muy en serio, tropezó nuevamente con su propio vestido, siendo levantada por Alex que le tomo fieramente por la cintura.

"**Roxanne, you don't have to put on that red light"** continuo Sirius

Sus ojos buscaron desesperadamente ayuda en el público, las manos de Alex desgarraron la falda que hacia juego con su hermoso traje negro, dejándola en mallas y ligueros.

Abajo Sirius sostenía a Sita por la cintura para que esta pudiera arquear completamente la espalda y estirar uno de sus brazos.

"**Roxanne, you don't have to wear that dress tonight"**

James en su paso hacia su "ventana" observo como Lily gritaba mientras la parte arriba de color negro de su vestido le era destrozado completamente y las manos de Alex le apretaban fuertemente alguna parte del busto, las manos de la pelirroja subieron a sus cabellos rojos y no detenía al joven en su afán de quitarle el corsé, la ira y la pena llenaron su cabeza, ¡.¿Por qué nunca hacia nada?.! Alex le besaba la espalda lascivamente, no pudiendo mas con aquella imagen corrió hasta la ventana.

Las chicas desaparecieron discretamente dejando únicamente a los jóvenes que rodearon a Sita y Sirius quienes danzaban magistralmente, Sirius alzo a Sita quien opto una pose digna de un circense dando con ella diversas vueltas que asemejaron a una interminable espiral, al tiempo que los chicos giraban alrededor de ellos al ritmo y con los pasos del tango.

Lily sintió sus lagrimas caer y correr el maquillaje, no soportaba aquella escena, no entienda lo que sucedía, quería que todo acabara.

Justo cuando toco el marco de su ventana Sirius volvía a hacerse resonar para el ultimo "**Roxanne"** Sin necesidad de que alguien le alentara el joven soltó un grito desgarrador, sintiendo todos los sentimientos bullirle dentro de si queriendo apagar aquel ardor que sentía en el corazón, que le aprisionaba y no le dejaba respirar.

Sita bajo rudamente al suelo en donde los jóvenes jugaban con ella sin piedad, pasando los brazos de uno al otro hasta que cayó en los brazos de Sirius que al tratar de abrazarla esta se deslizo al suelo, al mismo tiempo que un joven de piel negra golpeaba a Alex por la espalda para derribarlo al suelo.

El silencio sepultural se hizo en el lugar la escena había sido sumamente desesperante, las chicas miraban tras bambalinas como Lily avanzaba hacia ellas acompañada del joven de piel negra, completamente blanca y con lagrimas en los ojos.

&-&-&

Lily aun se sentía un tanto aturdida para poder recordar perfectamente la escena de la canción "The Show Must Go On" únicamente recordaba la fuerte voz de Remus recorriendo el escenario y las miradas embobadas de sus admiradoras babeando hasta el suelo y el coro entonando dramáticamente.

"**The show must go on  
The show must go on  
Outside the dawn is breaking  
On the stage that holds  
Our final destiny  
The show must go on  
The show must go on"** Entonaron Remus y Lily tristemente

Porque, al final no importaba lo que sucediera, lo que sintieran, lo que estaba por venir…eso era cosa del destino, uno como marioneta del destino no tenia mas opción que levantar la mirada, colocarse el maquillaje aunque este estuviera apunto de desquebrajarse.

"**The show must go on"**

&-&-&

A partir de aquel instantes todos notaron un ambiente completamente distinto, ya no había tanta chispa, James actuaba por seguir con el papel sin embargo se le veía tan perdido y confundido que pocos le reconocían, Sirius miraba constantemente a su amigo cometiendo errores diversas veces, aunque…casi no se notaron pues al ser un narcoleptico parecía parte de su enfermedad.

A Lily la voz comenzó a flaquearle Sundory tuvo que ayudarle dos veces durante la escena del final, Alex parecía estar ya bastante fastidiado, que en cuanto termino su escena salio del escenario ocultándose en el lugar mas recóndito, James tuvo que hacer acopio de sus fuerzas para no dejar a Lily caer fuertemente al suelo cuando ella interpretaba la muerte de Satine, ni siquiera sintió cuando las manos de ella le acariciaba el rostro, la veía…y pensaba en el frió, y el vacío que le producía verla.

El gran comedor se alzo en grandiosos y estruendosos aplausos que los chicos escucharon desde un segundo plano que no alcanzaban a comprender, Minerva McGonagall les felicito con lagrimas en los ojos, felicito fuertemente a James y Lily, Hagrid se acerco a los chicos para darles un fuerte abrazo mientras sus gruesas lagrimas les empapaban.

"**Vamos a cambiarnos"** dijo Mia al notar el silencio total de los participantes.

Lily avanzo hacia la sala común de Gryffindor sin ganas de bajar al baile de Halloween, pero era una costumbre casi religiosa el estar ahí.

&-&-&

Entro nuevamente al gran comedor con un vestido rojo, el cabello bastante revuelto y sin maquillaje, a pocos metros de ella el joven rubio le miraba fijamente.

"**¡Por aquí chicos!"** grito una voz

Torrence les llamaba afanosamente para que ambos fueran a sentarse con los jóvenes del elenco, Lily medito unos segundos ir a aquella mesa, ya que naturalmente los merodeadores estaban en ella.

Por el contrario Alex avanzo hasta ellos con alegría.

"**Ey te ves hermosa Torrence, el lila te sienta de maravilla"**

"**Gracias Alex, tu también te ves muy guapo, Sirius escogió el vestido"** dijo Torrence alegremente

"**Agh"** exclamo Lily evitando hacer comentarios

"**Que tengas una feliz noche para ti también conejita"** dijo Sirius alegremente

Lily iba a contestar aquella provocación, sin embargo las risas y besuqueos de la pareja de a lado la detuvieron

"**Torrence voy a otra mesa, no quiero estar aquí"** dijo Lily fastidiada

"**Celosita conejita, tu tienes la culpa"** dijo Sirius bebiendo un poco de soda "**Pero a James le gustaría cambiar su pareja, si se lo propones, no creo que se haga el difícil"**

"**Claro, Potter es un facilote"** afirmo Alex

Sirius se levanto de su silla pero Torrence le detuvo "**Ignóralo Sirius"**

"**Si ignórame, por cierto ¿Dónde esta Mia?"** pregunto Alex

"**Se fue a cambiar en unos momentos baja Alex"** dijo Sundory sonriendo

"**Ah wow, ni la bella dama blanca podría brillar tanto como tu esta noche"** dijo Alex

Sundory se sonrojo levemente "**Gracias, Alex"**

"**La luna nunca brillara tanto como ella, ni hoy…ni nunca"** dijo Sirius

La cara de Sundory paso de rosa a morado en dos segundos "**Eres muy amable joven Black"**

"**Sirius, Sirius, Sirius, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?"** exclamo el chico

"**Te concederé una pieza de baile, para justificar el hecho"** dijo Sundory

Sirius miro a la joven fijamente, ¡Sundory le estaba prometiendo una pieza de baile! Era como si Vera besara a James.

"**Es una avance"** dijo Sirius sonriendo

"**Vamos Vera…no seas tan gruñona"** dijo Torrence jalando a la joven que intentaba pasar de largo

"**No…"**

"**Muchas chicas hermosas"** dijo James alegremente

Ni Lily ni Vera escatimaron tiempo en hacer gestos de desden

"**Claro que tu eres la mas hermosa Nina"** dijo James halagando a su acompañante

"**Este sin lentes se convierte en topo"** murmuro Alex por lo bajo, Lily sonrió

"**Ah, James…eres muy lindo"**

"**Como un orco con tutu"** comento Alex

"**Tan adorable"**

"**Como pichicurrimin en sus días"**

"**Alex"** susurro Lily

"**¡Eres el hombre perfecto!"**

Lily y Alex salieron corriendo hasta el otro extremo del salón.

"**No se como están junto a ustedes"** dijo Nina fríamente

"**Es insoportable"** gruño James molesto sentándose a lado de Sirius

"**Algunas veces"** comento Torrence sentándose a lado de James "**Ey chicos ¿Dónde pasaran las navidades?"**

"**¿Tienes ya algo planeado morenita?"** pregunto James

"**Pues…"** dijo Torrence encogiéndose de hombros

Nina tosió fuertemente dando a entender que ella iba en el lugar de Torrence

"**Ups, la costumbre"** comento Torrence como quien no quiere la cosa

"**Ven aquí"** dijo Sirius señalando la silla vacía del otro lado

"**No, Torrence se queda aquí, Nina…espérate"** dijo James secamente "**Pues, no lo habíamos pensado, actuamos al momento"**

"**Yo me quedo contigo morenita"** dijo Sirius sonriendo

Albus Dumbledore se levanto de su asiento obligando a todos los chicos a tomar sus lugares en las mesitas redondas, Lily y Alex se sentaron lejos de James y Sirius aunque en la misma mesa, Sundory se sentó a lado de Sirius, Vera tomo asiento entre Alex y Peter quien acaba de llegar acompañado de una joven de Hufflepuff y Remus.

"**Después de el magnifico espectáculo que sus compañeros"** Un gran estruendo proveniente de las mesa de los merodeadores resonó por todo el comedor "**Actuaron espectacularmente, sobre todo usted señorita Evans, su obra tenia un ritmo excelente, nunca había disfrutado tanto de una obra desde que…"** Minerva McGonagall hizo resonar su cuchara por la mesa de profesores, Albus Dumbledore sonrió a manera de disculpa "**Bueno, es hora de dar comienzo al baile de Halloween que como todos los años es muy ansiado por ustedes, así que…¡A bailar!"**

Los jóvenes aplaudieron estruendosamente, chicos y chicas se levantaron nuevamente de sus asientos para ir al centro de la pista.

Las puertas del gran salón se abrieron de par en par con tanta fuerza que las paredes del gran comedor retumbaron.

"**¡ASESINO!"** inculpo una voz fuertemente "**¡No se atreva a moverse!"**

Todo el mundo se quedo en su lugar, no entendían lo que sucedía

"**Señorita"**

"**Usted cállese vieja mustia"** bramo la voz

"**Señorita Hamleigth, creo que esta confundiendo las cosas…a"**

"**No soy estúpida, nunca lo he sido"** dijo Mia avanzando

Los merodeadores y las Damon girl se miraron desconcertados, vieron aparecer a Mia entre los estudiantes, el vestido que llevaba estaba arrugado por sus propias manos, el maquillaje se le había corrido por todo el rostro haciendo notorio el hecho de que había derramado ya demasiadas lagrimas, sus cabellos estaban revueltos, sin embargo su faz reflejaba odio, repudio y fiereza.

"**Le pido que hablemos en privado cualquier…"**

"**¡No! Usted no quiere que sus estúpidos e idiotas estudiantes se enteren los tratos sucios que usted hacer por lo bajo"** bramo Mia

"**Señorita Hamleigth"** dijo Albus una vez mas

"**Escuchen atentamente, él es una ¡farsa! Una ofensa a esta institución"** dijo Mia fuertemente

"**Una pala…"**

"**¡Confié en usted! Creí…creí…¡Es usted un asesino!"** bramo la joven nuevamente con su potente voz

"**¿Mia porque?"** pregunto Sita quien se acercaba a la joven

"**Le escribí, le escribí al señor Samaniego usando el sello de Hogwarts y su nombre preguntándole ¿Por qué envió a Joseph de nuevo al norte de Suecia, sabiendo que estaba herido?"**

"**Usted lo sabia, Joseph estaba enfermo"** afirmo Sita

"**Y el me respondió, pero señor Dumbledore…"** la voz de Mia comenzó a resquebrajarse "**Usted me lo pidió, ¡Usted le mató, mató a Joseph!"**

"**Usted me mintió…dijo…dijo"** dijo Sita mientras las lagrimas y la confusión llenaban su rostro "**Mi hermano, mi único ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"**

Todos los del comedor sintieron el dolor que desgarraba a la joven.

Mia negaba suavemente con la cabeza, mientras las lagrimas recorrían su faz.

"**Recuerde mi faz todas las noches antes de acostarse porque es la que le perseguirá durante el resto de sus días"** dijo Mia firmemente

"**Pagara su alta traición"** continuo Sita "**Confiamos ciegamente en usted ahora…"**

"**Algún día volveré, y ese día…ese día"** la cara de la joven enrojeció por completo como si estuviera apunto de estallar "**¡VOY A MATARLO!"**

El eco de aquellas palabras se grabaron en los recovecos del gran comedor de Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall miro a director asombrada, nunca antes una estudiante había declarado tal cosa.

Las puertas del gran comedor se cerraron repentinamente, cuando Mia y Sita giraron para salir del lugar.

"**¡Abra la puerta!"** le ordeno Sita

"**Uno, dos…"** dijo Mia alzando el brazo derecho, señalando a varios estudiantes de la casa de Ravenclaw

"**Ustedes dos, han…"**

"**Tres"**

Sita rió fríamente, comenzando a mover sus brazos delicadamente, su rostro reflejaba la demencia y locura total, su torso se balaceada al mismo ritmo.

"**Es una orden"** dijo Mia "**No me detendré"**

"**Señorita Hamleigth"**

Lily sintió la temperatura del gran comedor ascender súbitamente, Sundory se encontraba petrificada en su lugar, temblaban de pies a cabeza mientras trasparentes lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas, la joven pelirroja apretó los puños y avanzo hacia ambas jóvenes.

"**Volveremos, algún día, la herida de sangre se lavara con sangre, así ha sido siempre, y asía siempre será"** dijo Sita

Minerva McGonagall alzo su varita en contra de las jóvenes, la movió suavemente.

"**Protego"**

Albus Dumbledore creo un escudo que tembló cual hoja de papel ante el hechizo que Mia había lanzado.

"**Necio"**

"**Incendio"** pronuncio Sita, los ojos de la joven relucieron de un naranja fuego, flamas rojas salieron de sus manos, una línea del mismo infernal color salio directamente de las manos de Sita hasta la puerta que crujió estruendosamente al contacto con el fuego, las flamas lamían con cruel destrucción todo lo que encontraban a su paso, pronto hasta la piedra caliza pareció arder en llamas.

Mia avanzo lentamente hacia la puerta, los estudiantes se quedaron petrificados ante la joven, no sabían se huir o hincarse y suplicar por sus vidas, al no quitarse de su paso, Mia alzo sus manos murmurando algunas palabras estos comenzaron a gritar llenos de terror llevándose las manos a los oídos, Albus movió sus varita una vez, el hechizo dirigido a Mia fue tragado inmediatamente por una bola de fuego que fue a estamparse contra la mesa de bebidas que estallo en un fuego de color rojo y negro.

Cuando los chicos que se interpusieron en el camino de Mia cayeron al suelo inconscientes esta siguió su paso, inmediatamente todos le abrieron el paso sin meditarlo dos veces, estaba por salir del comedor cuando vio a la pelirroja hacérsele.

Lily alzo la varita y…

La mesa mas cercana a la pelirroja estallo en llamas, esta vez fue Minerva McGonagall quien había lanzo un hechizo contra Sita, la pelirroja detuvo su paso, Mia le miro con suma fiereza, sabia de ante mano que no podría nunca contra ella, era mas fuerte, mas poderosa y muchísimo mas cruel, Mia toco la puerta llena de llamas y esta se derrumbo ante sus pies, como si hubiese estado hecha de azúcar.

Sirius observo desde su lugar completamente petrificado, como Mia desaparecía por el agujero que una vez contuvo la puerta del gran comedor, Sita no tardo en hacerle compañía mientras a su paso incendiaba las mesas mas cercanas a ellas, Alex pestaño varias veces antes de saber que no estaba soñando, aquello era una locura ¿Qué había sucedido? Una sombra de color blanco paso por enfrente de él.

Su mano se cernió sobre el viento intentando detener a Sundory que corría desesperadamente hacia Mia y Sita, la joven paso completamente indiferente ante las rojas flamas que quemaban todo a su paso.

"**¡Sundory no!"** exclamo Lily que intentaba apagar el fuego de una mesa

Mia no sabía porque corría, no sabia lo que trataba de alcanzar, el mundo y su vida comenzaron a girar vertiginosamente hacia un negro abismo, las voces en su cabeza resonaban una y otra vez, su cuerpo y mente parecían separarse ¿A dónde vas? . ¿Quién quieres ser?

El fuego se elevo hasta el techo de sala de color rojo destrozando todo lo que encontró a su paso, las lagrimas derramadas sobre la alfombra se quedaron marcadas, como simple vestigio de la memoria de una tragedia, una mano le sostuvo en su caída. Cerrando fuertemente los ojos de un solo manotazo al aire el fuego se convirtió de rojo a verde.

Sita pronuncio firmemente la frase, las llamas ocultaron su cuerpo arremolinándose bravamente, cerniéndose poco a poco a su cuerpo hasta que este se esfumo del lugar por completo.

Miro el lugar atentamente como la primera vez que en entro en el, recordando su olor, el color y los curiosos viejos objetos que le decoraban, ¿Cómo habían llegado a aquel estado? . ¿Donde había estado el fallo? Dio media vuelta olvidando todos aquellos viejos recuerdos, nuevamente el fuego de la sala se convirtió en una llamarada de color esmeralda, entro en ellas pronunciando claramente el lugar de destino.

El fuego lamió con suavidad su piel, sus ojos miraron por ultima vez aquel sitio de reunión, de alegría, desgracia y pleitos, una dulce voz le llamo, por primera vez en su vida aquella voz le llamaba de aquella manera que ella siempre soñó, trato de tomar su mano, mas nunca logro alcanzarla, las palabras que a continuación dijo destruyeron su alma.

El verde lo consumió todo, no sala común, no Hogwarts, solo…la dureza de aquella frase…

-

-

-

**-**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Las confesiones de Kirsche

O.o…¿Qué final no? Digo…esta medio O.o ah ¿Qué sucederá ahora? Esperen un segundo ¿Cómo llegamos a este punto? Dios ¿Qué sucedió con Mia y Sita? Oh por dios por dios ¡Kirsche omitió una GRAN parte! . ¿Eso es malo? Weno solo para ustedes XXDDDD, nos vemos en el siguiente capi de Waft Wag Wind ¡Santos pecadores y Divinas Diablesas!

Weno ahora, dado que nadie dio opinión concreta sobre la siguiente pregunta a responder, e decidido cambiar la temática, ¿Qué nueva idea ha surgido de la mente de esta escritora? Jejeje…pues, comencemos diciendo que una especie de concurso ¿sobre que? Sobre la saga ¿Cómo? Por medio de preguntas ¿el premio? - creo que es lo que mas interesa, aquel o aquella que gane tendrá derecho a hacerme una pregunta cuya respuesta daré directamente sin tapujos.

Es decir si ustedes me preguntan ¿Quién es S.W? responderé, si me preguntan ¿Qué onda con Sundory? O ¿Con quien se quedara finalmente Sirius? (Pero tampoco crean que se si me preguntan, ¿Cuál es final? Os responderé porque…eso de plano..no lo contestare) También responderé, tiene derecho a hacerme la pregunta que mejor les plazca, (naturalmente deberán escoger muy bien sus palabras) bien ¿Qué se necesita para ser el ganador? Responder correctamente a tres preguntas que les pondré, si se da el caso de que haya empate, entonces sacare otras preguntas para aquellas que respondieron bien, así hasta que al final solo haya una ganadora, la preguntas deberán ser respondidas por medio de reviews o mails como mejor les plazca (en caso de enviarme mails favor de poner el subject: Respuestas a Waft Wag Wind o solo el titulo del finc de no hacerlo corren el riesgo de que pase olímpicamente sus mails) naturalmente deberán de anotar su nick y su mail para que sepa quien es la que esta respondiendo.

Siendo todo a contestar - y ¡suerte para todos!

1.-Nombre completo de Diva.

2.-Nombre y casa del joven que trata te tirarle fertilizante a Sirius ganándose su enemistad.

3. Personaje Histórico con el que Alex compara a Remus

Tienen una semana para contestar, es decir el día 9 de marzo es el ultimo.

**Reviews**

**Tomoe:** Hola! Ay, ay, ay…sucedieron muchísimas cosas en este capi, hasta yo me senti muy abrumada al escribirlo aunque…bah, quería hacerlo desde hace muchísimo, este capi es muy importante para mi, pues es un punto de cambio radical en la historia, como vez aparece de nuevo el fastamas de S.W. a quien a todos nos tiene intrigados ¿Quién es? Ojojojojojoj…..solo Lily lo sabe XXXDDD, dejando el capi lo mas rápido posible….aki continuo y espeor entregar el 6 muchisimo mas rápido que este.

**Lazenca Daidouji: **Hi! Aquí dando lata de nuevo, este capi tardo menos en subir no puedes negarlo XXDDD, sundory…oh un personaje tan complejisimo….me es difícil escribirlo, hay cosas muy especificas en su forma de actuar que mientras avanza la historia, se vuelven cada vez mas difíciles de precisar, a mi no me cae mal, me agrada, pero…si se que hay algo en ella que…suele ser chocante, - weno espero que hayas disfrutado de este capi -

**Narwin:** Hola! wwaaa . yo pronto estare en examenes y creeme que no me anima nada…ni mis propias historias en fin U.U…amp veamos actualize lo mas rápido posible este capi me ecanto mucho, para mi es muy importante, marca que…vamos ya a lo mas interesante de la historia, lo que yo deseaba en realidad escribir y por lo cual tuvimos que recorrer un laargo camino, ¡que va puf, largísimo camino! n.n por cierto a mi tambien me encanta Alex es ¡fenomenal! Creo que…si existiera…me enamoraria de él perdidamente, es que es…¡Genial! (que mi dios Sirius no escuche eso ñ.n)

**Nikar:** Hi amiga! ¿Qué tal estas? Espero que bien…-! Waa, si Alex es el mejor, me encanta ese personaje, lo adoro como no tienes idea, a mi parecer es quien pone las cosas al fuego, hace que cada quien se enfrente con sus propios miedo e ilusiones aunque…tambien tiene un parte muy oscura, no puedo negar eso XD, pero ¡por eso me encanta! Weno espero poder encontrarnos por Messenger prontito -

**MabruBlack: **Hello! Jjuju….¿es acaso eso una amenaza? Tendre que conseguirme en verdad una orden para mantener a las lectores lejitos de mi - no quiero saber lo que me aran cuando saque el final de waft uuhh tiemblo, y pues creo que desde un principio Alex era como que…el Damon Boy, jejejeje….Sirius + Mia…me temo que ahora las expectativas e ilusiones cambiaran bastante, ya veremos no puedo hacer comentarios, porque creo que acierto en decir que todo se ha vuelto bastante inestable. XDD

-

-

Este capi es para ti mi querida Hikari XD, a quien hago sufrir demasiado y me soportas demasiado.

-

-

Despidiéndose de ustedes y esperando Reviews

-

Atte: Kirsche Himitsu Fyrof


	6. Santos Pecadores y Divinas Diablezas

Capitulo 6: Santos pecadores y divinas diablesas

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

_Al pie del árbol añoso_

_que a la muerte sólo aguarda._

_Grite en mi dolor al llano._

_¡Nadie en mi mal me acompaña!_

_¡No hay unos ojos que lloren_

_por la angustia de mi alma!_

_Y el árbol soltó sus hojas…_

_y me parecieron lágrimas…_

_("Llanto de otoño" María Enriqueta Camarillo)_

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

Silencio, desolación, tristeza no conocían otro ritmo de vida que el andar gris de un lamento sin entonación, se miraba unos a otros constantemente atravesándose con las miradas como si estuvieran hechos de celofán.

El joven se sentó en el sillón de color rojo y suspiro pesadamente revolviendo los recuerdos de su memoria, hasta donde todo había comenzado.

"**_I'm not like them but I can pretend  
The sun Is gone but I have a light"_**

_**&/&/&**_

El chico de cabellos desordenándoos tomo el ultimo compartimiento del vagón, ahí había quedado que se encontraría con sus tres amigos, quizás aun era temprano había llegado veinte minutos antes de la partida del tren miro por la ventana a su madre y a su padre, estos se acercaron a él para despedirse.

"**Jamie no quiero ver otra carta de Dumbledore diciendo que has hecho volar algún profesor"** le dijo su madre

"**¿Hacer volar a un profesor? Nunca lo he hecho pero es una excelente idea mama" **le dijo James

"**Estudia y diviértete" **le dijo su padre simplemente

"**Pero...Henry como...puedes decirle solo eso" **replico su madre indignada

"**Pues..." **dijo Henry

"**¡.¡.¡REMUS!.!.!" **grito James agitando fuertemente la mano

Remus abordo el tren y entro lo mas rápido que pudo, cuando entro al compartimiento James aun tenia la cabeza fuera del vagón, al sentir la presencia de su amigo, se apresuro a entrar inmediatamente pero calculo mal y se pego con el cristal, Remus cerro un ojo a manera de expresar ¡auch!

"**¿Estas bien?"** le pregunto Remus

"**Claro, fue...un mal calculo, es todo" **le dijo James

Remus miro a su madre que platicaba con los padres de James. Poco tiempo después llego Peter quien mostraba orgulloso a sus amigos su nueva lechuza.

"**Mama, me la regalo de cumpleaños" **le dijo Peter a Remus mostrándole una lechuza de color café

"**Las lechuzas son animales muy útiles, me gustaría tener una" **le dijo Remus

"**¿Es genial no crees James?" **le pregunto Peter a James que seguía con la cabeza afuera esperanzo a Sirius

"**¿Creen que no venga, ¿Qué se haya olvidado?" **les pregunto James desesperado ignorando por completo a Peter y sentándose pesadamente en el asiento recargándose sobre la ventana para poder ver

"**No seas tonto, a lo mejor tuvo algún contratiempo" **le tranquilizo Remus

"**Claro, claro, seguro que sigue discutiendo con Kreacher" **dijo James irreflexivamente

"**Kreacher, ¿Quién es Kreacher?" **les pregunto Peter desconcertado

"**Su inútil elfo domestico" **le espeto James

"**A mi me gustaría tener un elfo domestico para mi, pero...mama dice que..." **comento Peter

"**Oh lo mas seguro es que Bellatrix haya pasando el verano en su casa, aunque...¡eh! Sirius esta en problemas" **dijo James alertado y levantándose de un brinco

"**Claro que no" **le tranquilizo Remus sentándolo

James miro el reloj dos para las once, Sirius no llegaba, todos los chicos comenzaban a abordar el tren, uno para las once.

"**Ya llegara" **le dijo Remus

Veinte...diecinueve...dieciocho...la cuenta regresiva estaba en su contra, la gente se despedía de los chicos entre abrazos, lagrimas, besos y demás...quince...catorce...trece Remus también miro por la ventana...doce...once...diez..

"**¡.¡.¡.¡SSSSIIIIRRRRIIIIUUUUSSSS BBBBLLLLAAAACCCCKKKK!.!.!.!."** grito una mujer entre toda la gente

James saco medio cuerpo para ver mejor, la gente se había girado para ver a la señora ataviada con un fina túnica de seda azul que se abría paso para darle alcance a un chiquillo. James miro a Sirius que tenia el cabello un poco mas largo que cuando le dejo de ver, avanzaba rápidamente entre la gente, cuando alcanzo la entrada, subió su baúl lo mas rápido que pudo, dio media vuelta y justo cuando a señora Black le había dado alcance Sirius le cerro la puerta casi en sus narices le puso seguro y siguió su camino,

El tren comenzó a calentar motores, James escucho como la señora vociferada amenaza terribles contra su hijo, James, Remus y Peter se miraron entre ellos preocupados.

"**Te lo dije" **sentencio James "**Estaba en problemas" **soltó James

Peter se acerco a despedirse de sus padres, James se despidió con un gesto mientras que Remus se despedía afectuosamente de su madre, vieron a la señora Black avanzar amenazadoramente hacia ellos, el tren comenzó su marcha lentamente las figuras de su padres diciéndole adiós, se hicieron cada vez mas y mas chiquitos la señora Black se abrió paso entre ellos, el tren dio una vuelta y todos desaparecieron

"**Iré a buscar a Sirius" **dijo James de repente poniéndose se pie

La puerta se abrió estrepitosamente haciendo tremendo ruido, Sirius apareció, con cara de huraño, de pronto su mirada viajo a través de las caras insólitas de sus amigos y sonrió.

"**¡Sorpresa!"** dijo Sirius con un deje de sarcasmo en sus palabras

"**Me da gusto verte"** le contesto Remus sonriendo

"**Si a mi también" **le dijo Peter mientras le daba a su lechuza una chuchería lechucil

"**Oh, si siempre es maravilloso ver a "su alteza""**dijo James sonriendo

"**Gracias, gracias" **dijo Sirius llevándose la mano derecha al pecho fingiendo emoción

Remus y James se miraron entre si, Sirius llevaba esa mano vendada, y pronto se dio cuenta de ello pues, oculto su mano bajo la larga túnica, entro en el compartimiento, James le ayudo a subir su equipaje, y se sentó de lado contrario a James cerca de la ventana, se desparramo por completo en el y cruzo uno de su brazos y el otro se recargo sobre la pared.

"**Eh tengo un nuevo chiste" **dijo James de repente "**Ahm me lo contó mi papa, hace poco, un duende entra en un bar, y se sienta en la barra, y en la barra esta escrito con bonita caligrafía "Mi marido me sigue a todas partes" anotando abajo "No es cierto no te sigo""**

Peter rió, Remus sonrió, Sirius se limito a dar su veredicto dejando caer su mano sobre su pierna fuertemente.

"**A es lo mas nuevo que tengo" **se excuso James

"**No esta bien" **dijo Sirius sin darle mucha importancia

"**¿Cómo te fue en las vacaciones James?" **pregunto de repente Peter

"**Oh ¡genial!" **dijo James mirando de reojo a Sirius quien se había sobresaltado un poco "**Fuimos...a varias partes, papa me llevo a los mas recientes juegos de quidditch ¡eh! traje mi escoba, ya saben que.., recordé lo que Madame Hooch nos dijo en primero"** Sirius le escuchaba recargado sobre la pared, pronto agacho un poco mas la cabeza ocultando sus preciosos ojos debajo de los mechones que le colgaban de manera agraciada y elegante, pronto la voz de James se hizo cada vez mas distante, tan lejana que hasta la luz se apago "…**Y** **ese fueron mis vacaciones**" termino James después de una hora

"**Wow que genial eh Remus que dices tu" **le pregunto Peter

Pero Remus no contesto tenia la mirada fija en Sirius, cuando noto que su compañeros le miraba

"**Bien" **contesto Remus secamente

"**Pues a mi me fueron muy bien, mi mama me llevo a comprarme una lechuza, pasamos a ver las escobas, pero...no creo que sea buena idea, papa quiere que juegue quidditch para mi casa, pero a mi me marean las alturas, y...nunca me ha agradado jugar quidditch**" les confeso Peter "**¿Tu que opinas Remus?"**

"**A mi me parece un juego brusco**" sincero Remus

"**Oh pero si es el mas glorioso de todos los juegos, los magos no podrían vivir sin el quidditch" **dijo James ofendido

"**Tal vez, si...pero...a mi no me gusta" **le dijo Remus

"**Pues el quidditch" **dijo James en voz alta, pero Remus le apresuro a pedirle que bajar la voz "**Que...su..**" James reparo de inmediato en algo, había alguien que no había hablado durante todo el viaje, miro de reojo a Sirius parecía estar escuchando todo pero...sin embargo intuyo que estaba profundamente dormido.

_**&/&/&**_

Oh bella época, cuando todavía no eran los amos y señores, todo les parecía emocionante, excitante, Hogwarts era un terreno inexplorado, las travesuras y las bromas bullían en sus cerebros, no les importaba, la gloria, la fama mucho menos el porte y el estilo, solo se preocupaban por vivir, por sonreír, por disfrutar.

Sin embargo desde aquellas épocas, cargaban con una enorme sombra dentro de sus corazones, quizás…solo quizás el maquillaje de la eterna sonrisa era sumamente fuerte y no había perdido su encanta, así mismo conforme los Dioses nacían, el Demonio acrecentaba su poder.

"**_The day is done but I'm having fun  
I think I'm dumb or maybe just happy"_**

_**&/&/&**_

"**Hola, guapos ¿quieren algo?" **les pregunto la señorita del carrito de dulces

"**Si, yo quiero unas ranas de chocolate" **dijo Peter

"**Eh disculpe tiene aun zumo de calabaza" **le pregunto un voz delicadamente

"**Si cariño" **le contesto la señora delicadamente

"**Quiero uno" **le pidió la chica

"**Espera tu turno" **gruño James "**Quiero dieciocho chicles de fresa y veinte varitas de regaliz...no espere, me llevare otra empanada de calabaza..." **continuo James

"**Tratas de ahogarte con eso" **le gruño una chica, una voz totalmente nueva

"**No trata de engordar como marrana puerca para navidad, lastima que su carne sepa desabrida**" dijo otra voz nueva

James alzo la vista molesto, había tres chicas, dos le miraban enojadas nunca las había visto, una tenia el cabello castaño oscuro con rayos rubio oscuro y ojos rubi, era la mas alta de las tres, la otra era un poco mas baja que la otra tenia un hermoso cabello dorado de ojos magníficamente color aguamarina.

"**Solo me alimento" **le contesto el chico de mala gana

"**Déjelo Mia, Sita" **les dijo la chica

Remus y James le reconocieron era la chica que siempre estaba a lado de aguafiestas de Evans, Sundory Laemmle según sabían que se llamaba.

"**Quiero mas meigas fritas, y debe cuatro zumos de calabaza" **pidió James

La señora se apresuro a cobrarles, y le dio el zumo de calabaza a la chica quien le agradeció, cuando la señora de los dulces se fue James volvió su mirada hacia las novatas, que aun le miraba con desprecio.

"**Vamos Mia, tenemos que regresar" **le dijo la chica suavemente "**Sita, vamos"**

"**Pero ese idiota..." **le reprocharon las dos chicas

James le miro molesto

"**Si tu, no veo otro idiota aquí" **le grito Mia

"**Es lento para comprender" **le dijo Sita

"**¡Basta Mia, Sita!" **alzo la voz Sundory "**No le hagas caso Potter, están solo un poco alteradas" **le dijo la chica dulcemente

Sundory se llevo a Mia y Sita mientras estas repelaban.

"**Que chicas tan mas locas, en fin entremos" **dijo James

"**¿Puedo agarrar una varita de regaliz?" **le pregunto Peter tiempo después cuando ya se había zampado las ranas de chocolate

"**No" **dijo James secamente

"**Pero..."**

Sin previo aviso un gato blanco que mas bien parecía una bola esponjada tan blanca como la nieve le salto a la cara a James, Peter soltó un grito de horror, Remus traba de quitárselo, pero el gato se aferraba a la camisa de James fuertemente, cuando lograron soltarlo el gato salto sobre Sirius furioso, el chico se despertó sobre saltado, mientras el gato llevaba sus garras a su rostro, pero Remus lo cogió por el cogote antes de que tocara a Sirius y lo aventó, el gato cayó de pie en el portal de la puerta y desde las orejas hasta la cola se le erizaron los pelos, mostrándole a los chicos sus colmillos, se iba a lanzar sobre de ellos de nuevo.

"**Inmobilus" **grito la chica agitada, el gato se quedo petrificado en medio de un intento de salto

La chica se hinco, recogiendo en su regazo al gato, su largo cabello negro toco el suelo, cuando el gato recobro la movilidad, la chica le acaricio suavemente y fuera de ponerse como loco y tratar de atacar a los chicos, el gato se acurruco entre los brazos de la chica, ronroneando amistosamente, dejándose apapachar por ella, ella soltó un suspiro, se levanto y miro a los chicos.

"**Lo lamento mucho" **se disculpo Sundory "**No se como se ha puesto así yo..."**

"**¡.¡Estas bien!.! .¡Ya le encontraste!"** dijo la voz de Evans

"**Si ya la encontré" **le dijo la chica

"**Buen susto que nos diste Micifuz" **dijo Mia

"**No es Micifuz" **se quejo Sundory

"**Para mi lo es" **replico la chica quien miro a los cuatro chicos que estaban apiñados aun viendo a las chicas

"**Oh, Micifuz tenias que haberes hecho daño" **se quejo Sita

"**¿.¿.¿.¡.¡Que!.!.?.?.?" **preguntaron todos

"**Mia, Sita" **le regaño Sundory

"**Ya, ya, pues...lo sabes, Micifuz esta bien" **dijo Mia indiferente

"**No se llama Micifuz, es Nimêl" **le dijo Sundory irritada "**Y...como se atreven a utilizarla" **chillo la chica indignada, Sita y Mia iban abrir la boca "**No, pídanle disculpas a ellos" **Mia abrió la boca y la cerro dio media vuelta y desapareció "**¡.¡Uuuyy!.! Cabezota que no fueras" **se quejo Sundory "**Lo lamento mucho" **dijo Sundory disculpándose con los chicos

Sundory miro a Sita, quien se limito a dar la vuelta y salir a reunirse con Mia, Sundory les pidió disculpas de nuevo, la gata ronroneo, Sundory salió del compartimiento molesta Evans le siguió sin siquiera verlos.

"**Esas tías si que están locas" **susurro James

_**&/&/&**_

Al parecer nunca se había equivocado en aquel calificativo y es que para las seis Damon girls no existía otro.

"**Tu tampoco puedes dormir"** dijo la joven

"**Las noches se han hecho ligeramente mas pesadas"** dijo el joven cansado

"**Ah sido muy difícil para todos James"** comento la chica

"**No puedo entenderlo bien Torrence, todo parecía haber mejorado"** dijo James encogiéndose de hombros

"**Lily tiene un dicho…cuando todo va mal siempre puede ir…peor"** exclamo Torrence

"**Reconfortante"** comento el chico

"**Es lo mismo que yo dije, pero…creo que algún día regresaran"** sincero la joven "**Siempre tuvieron sus misterios"**

"**Todas"** dijo James

"**No veras…éramos un grupo unido, si aunque hagas ese gesto, teníamos nuestras peleas como todos, nos insultábamos, golpeábamos y todo lo que se te ocurra, pero era nuestra manera de llevarnos"** rememoro la joven "**Se que suena un poco loco y tonto, pero…es la verdad nos llevábamos muchísimo mas pesado que ustedes, pero así éramos felices"**

James sonrió ligeramente, chicas comportándose como machos de lucha grecorromana, no en cualquier lado se encontraban.

"**¿Eran felices golpeando y masacrando al amigo?"** bromeo James

"**Yep, pero mas a un al enemigo"** puntualizo Torrence

"**Oh…no me lo recuerdes, desde el primer momento sabia que tendríamos muchos problemas con ustedes, no se era…como que una intuición de merodeador"** dijo James

Torrence se limito a sonreír jocosamente

"**_Think I'm just happy_**

_**Think I´m just happy"**_

_**&/&/&**_

Los cuatro bajaron del carruaje, Remus ayudo a Sirius a descender, subieron las escaleras lentamente, sin pensarlo dos veces fueron al gran comedor en donde tomaron los asientos que mejor les convinieron, en cuanto se sentaron Sirius se sintió aliviado, pues la herida de su pie comenzaba a dolerle horrores.

"**Espero que comience el banquete pronto porque me muero de hambre" **dijo Sirius molesto

Pasaron varios minutos en antes de que la profesora McGonagall entrara con los alumnos de primer año, los chicos reconocieron a la tal Mia.

"**Eh esas son de primer año, con un poco de buena suerte nos libramos de ellas" **les susurro James

"**Habrá que cruzar los dedos James" **le dijo Sirius

"**Eh tengo una buena idea para Mups se me acaba de ocurrir" **le dijo James

Sirius ladeo la cabeza para escuchar a James, Sirius asentía o negaba.

"**Que hay de esa chicas locas" **le pregunto Sirius

"**Pues...ha ya, creo que no les agradara en lo mas mínimo oler a pollo o tener la piel pintada de color azul, vale aremos que se vea igualita a..." **dijo James pero la mirada severa de la profesora McGonagall le calló de inmediato

El gran comedor aplaudió el sobrero inclino hacia las mesas y se volvió a poner rígido, antes de comenzar a nombrar a los chicos volvió a dirigirles un mirada de reproche a Sirius y a James quienes ponían sus caras mas inocentes.

"**Abercrombie, Ian" **pronuncio el primer nombre

Un chico avanzo hacia la silla.

"**Ahora si ¿decías?" **dijo Sirius

"**Pues que se me acaba de ocurrir una excelente idea, solo tenemos que averiguar en donde están las tuberías de la casa en la que ella se quede, además le tengo algo preparado a Snape" **le dijo James

"**Genial creo que...haré un buen huso de los hongos que me he robado de la alacena de mi mama" **le dijo Sirius maliciosamente

"**Piensas darle crema de hongos a Snape" **le pregunto James en tono de burla

"**Piensa un poco James esos hongos son mágicos, provocan un terrible comezón y parece que tienes sarna si te rascas demasiado" **

"**¡Genial!" **dijo James "**En donde se encuentran las lavanderías de Hogwarts" **le susurro James

"**Podemos investigarlo es fácil" **dijo Sirius

"**Hamleigh Mia" **dijo la profesora McGonagall

La chica subió, Sirius y James cruzaron los dedos, medio segundo después.

"**¡.¡Gryffindor!.!" **grito el sobrero

La mesa aplaudió estridentemente sobre todo los dos lugares atrás de Sirius y James.

"**¡No!" **dijeron los dos chicos a la vez pero sus voces no fueron escuchadas

La chica bajo del banco y se fue a reunir con sus compañeros, en vez de sentarse en los lugares de adelante con los de primero, los chicos la vieron sentarse entre sus compañera de curso.

"**Madre mía, que hemos hecho" **le susurro James a Sirius

"**Porque nos envías a una loca dios" **se quejo Sirius

La chica les dirigió una mirada gélida declarando que les había escuchado.

"**Heaney Sita" **prosiguió la profesora McGonagall

"**Aquí viene la segunda loca" **dijo Sirius

"**Cruza los dedos" **le dijo James mientras los cruzaba y cerraba los ojos concentrándose

La chica tuvo que esperara cerca de cuarenta segundos, cuando por fin el sombrero dijo.

"**¡.Gryffindor!.!"**

Los chicos se dieron por vencidos, Mia le hizo un lugar a Sita a su lado, la chica paso deteniéndose a mirarlos les lanzo una sonrisa maliciosa, Sirius y James se apresuraron a devolvérsela cuando se sentó a lado de Mia, los cuatro se lanzaron miradas amenazadoras.

Dumbledore se levanto alzo los brazos dándoles una cálida bienvenida.

"**¡.¡Bienvenidos!.! Bienvenidos a todos, se que muchos tiene hambre y no querrán escuchar las palabras de un viejo" **Sirius y James afirmaron con la cabeza enérgicamente "**Ahora ya que todos lo deseamos, ¡al ataque!"**

El banquete apareció, los chicos comenzaron a comer con la habitual forma rápida de hacerlo, James batió su record de comer una rebanada de pan, esta vez el record fue de cinco segundos.

"**Oh por dios mírenlos comer, en verdad querías ahogarte ¿verdad?" **le dijo Mia desde su lugar

"**Mia no te volveré a decir" **le advirtió Sundory

"**Creo que se va a poner tan gordo como un erumpen" **dijo Sita

"**Sita" **le dijo Sundory

"**Déjalas Laemmle que hablen, a ver de que tremendo tamaño tiene la boca estas "señoritas"" **dijo Sirius diciendo la ultima palabra con sarcasmo

"**¡Bah! no voy a perder le tiempo con ustedes" **dijo Mia indiferente

Sita se limito a decirles con la mirada que a ella no le importaban.

"**A eso se le llama tirar el guate y después rajarse, que poco valor" **dijo Sirius fríamente

Mia se levanto pero Evans la obligo a sentarse

"**Déjalos en paz" **le dijo Evans

Mia se metió una patata en boca deseando poderles decir algo, Sita le dirigió unas cuantas palabras.

"**Yo no me metería con una chicas como ellas" **le dijo Remus

"**¿Y porque no?" **pregunto James molesto mientras se zampaba casi entera una pieza de pollo

"**Han demostrado tener suficiente valor para retarles" **le explico Remus

"**Ah ¡son unas cobardes!" **dijo James en voz alta

"**No se precipiten" **escucharon los chicos que decía Tremayne

"**Bueno...después de todo no se puede decir que el inicio de clase fue emocionante" **dijo Remus encogiéndose de hombros

"**¿Por qué?" **pregunto Peter

"**Peter" **le dijo Sirius, el chico volteo a verlo, pero Remus le lanzo una mirada de soslayo "**Nada, que te aproveche la cena" **

"**Grafias" **dijo Peter con parte del puré aun en la boca

"**Otro hablando atragantatos, no"** murmuro Remus

Sirius y James se miraron entre si, las chicas les había provocado después de todo.

Mia cortaba las patatas deseando que fueran esos chicos, ni siquiera sabia sus nombres pero la había sulfurado, Sita comía tranquilamente pero la manera de masticar demostraba lo contrario.

"**Cálmense quieren" **le susurro Lily

"**Me han tocado las bolas" **soltó Mia molesta

"**Tu no tienes..." **dijo Lily

"**No discutas sobre eso, solo dile que si" **le susurro Sundory por lo bajo

"**Bien, pues tendrás que aguantarlo ellos son así, además tu les provocaste" **le dijo Vera

Mia golpeo la mesa indignada, los chicos le vieron atentamente después volvieron a lo suyo.

"**¡Yo!"** dijo Mia indignada quedamente "**Se lo merecen por cabrones machistas" **dijo Mia jugando peligrosamente con el cuchillo

"**Solo me dijo Potter que esperara mi turno" **dijo Sundory serenamente

"**No fue lo que dijo, si no en la forma en la que lo hizo" **le dijo Sita gélidamente

"**Cálmate" **le dijo Torrence "**Son geniales, solo dales una oportunidad"**

Mia y Sita las miraron detenidamente, no todas estaban de acuerdo, y entonces Sita capto la idea.

"**Mierda, con la bola de pelotudos que me he venido a encontrar" **se quejo Sita

"**No hables así" **le dijo Sundory

"**Hablo, como se me hinche el huevo" **le dijo Sita y Lily pareció ofendida

"**Cuando se sulfura tiene un vocabulario de lo mas florclorico" **les dijo Sundory tranquilamente

"**Ha vaya, dices cosas monisimas" **dijo Torrence divertida

"**Veras de lo que es capas de hacer cuando se lo propone, cuatro de cinco palabras son groserías" **les explico Sundory

"**No es verdad" **se defendió la chica

"**Vale, vale no te cabrees por algo sin sentido" **le dijo Vera "**Además tu no tendrás que soportarlos todo el tiempo, tu estas en primero, ellos son segundo"**

"**¿Están con ustedes?" **les pregunto Mia asombrada

"**Si, por desagracia" **contestaron las chicas a coro

Sundory esperaba la bomba estallar.

"**Ah, que cosas" **dijo simplemente Mia tranquilamente

Sundory no sabía si eso era peor

"**Eh Parker" **dijo Mia

"**¡Potter!" **le corrigieron las chicas a coro

"**Ah da lo mismo es el mismo calzonudo al fin y al cabo" **dijo Mia indiferente

James volteo lentamente dándose su importancia.

"**Pa´mis pulgas, este cabrón se cree Leonardo Di Caprio" **dijo Sita molesta

"**Yo le encuentro mas parecido con..."** comento Torrence

"**El tío esta tan..." **pero Sundory le tapo la boca y la sentó de inmediato

Sundory les dirigió una sonrisa a modo de disculpa

"**¿Porque no dejaste que hablara?" **le pregunto Lily

Sundory sonrió sarcásticamente "**Es mucho mejor tenerla callada"**

"**Vale, no me dejaron interrogar a Leo, ahora cuentéenme, el otro tipo, con pinta de princesa" **les pregunto Sita

"**¿Te refieres a Black?" **le pregunto Vera

"**Supongo" **dijo Sita encogiéndose de hombros

"**Sirius Black, son inseparables" **dijo Vera "**Bueno los cuatro lo son"** agrego la chica

"**¿cuatro? Quienes son los otros dos" **pregunto Mia

"**Remus Lupin" **le contesto Torrence "**Un chico fenomenal**" dijo Torrence con un deje de alegría "**No me malinterpretes"** agrego rápidamente

"**Es un chico estudioso" **le aclaro Lily

"**Ah, vaya supongo que es el de ojos dorados" **dijo Mia

"**Bingo" **dijo Vera

"**El gordo bajito, el fan numero uno si no me equivoco" **dijo Sita asqueada

"**Peter Pettigrew"** e contesto Torrence "**Es como...su barquito, a veces suele hacer el trabajo sucio**" agrego Torrence "**Pero es demasiado torpe, no se porque esta con ellos**" dijo la chica

"**Ego, cariño, por ego" **le aclaro Mia y Sita a la vez

"**Bueno, se llevan muy bien" **agrego Sundory

"**Claro" **dijo Mia rascándose la barbilla

"**Mia no confabules por favor" **le pidió Sundory

"**No creo que sea buen idea" **le apoyo Torrence

"**¿Por qué?" **pregunto Mia desconcertada

"**Muchos han tratado, incluso los de séptimo" **dijo Vera

"**¿Los de séptimo?" **pregunto Sita

"**Suelen hacer bromas pesadas" **le aclaro Torrence "**A menudo"** añadió

"**...y preguntas impertinentes, para sabotear la clase" **agrego Lily molesta

"**A Lily le pegaron la mano a la paleta del asiento el primer día de clase, todos saben que fueron ellos pero...no hay pruebas" **le dijo Vera

"**Vaya, vaya, gente de cuello blanco" **dijo Mia interesada

"**Ni tanto ha estado en detención unas cuantas veces" **le dijo Lily

"**Bueno no se puede ser bueno en todo" **dijo Sita secamente "**Y pensar que en Hogwarts no pasaba nada anormal**" agrego Mia mirando fijamente a los chicos

Su mirada era tan pesada que en poco tiempo los chicos repararon en ella, los cuatro le miraron, la chica los miro fríamente sin inmutarse

"**¿Te gusto cariño, pues llégame**" le dijo Sirius en voz alta

"**Sin duda, ellos son anormales**" murmuro Mia y las chicas rieron

"**Mia, aun no has terminando de cenar" **se limito a decir Sundory

"**Ya voy" **dijo Mia sin reprochar

Mia le dirigió una mirada a Lily, algo le golpeo, bajo el cubierto inmediatamente, miro hacia al mesa, una bolita hecha con migajon rodaba lentamente, otro pequeño impacto, risas a lo lejos, Mia miro hacia su derecha, Potter y Black conversaban animadamente con Lupin, estaban comiendo manzanas acarameladas y pai de Fresas con queso, Lupin comía tranquilamente bizcocho de chocolate, mientras que Peter se atragantaba con peras del paraíso, se concentro en lo que decía Lily, Sita asintió levemente, la chica siguió comiendo como si nunca hubiese sucedido nada, seria divertido después de todo, sonrió malignamente, Sundory trago saliva, Mia entraría en acción.

Esta vez los tenia, recogió la ultima bolita la amaso con la otra, James alzo su copa para beber, era ahora o nunca, aventó la bolita, James inclino la copa posándola sobre sus labios, la bolita paso por en medio del pecho de James y su antebrazo, Sita alzo la varita, Sirius recibió el proyectil a James la copa se le inclino de golpe haciéndole tragar involuntariamente zumo de naranja y derramándolo sobre su túnica, los dos miraron a las chicas que se partían de la risa sobre le mesa.

"**Mia ¿qué has...?" **dijo Lily

Las chicas vieron como James se limpiaba la túnica y tomaba una servilleta para limpiarse la boca y el cuello mientras Black aventaba la bola de migajon al centro de la mesa, los dos iban a levantarse cuando el banquete desapareció y su intento paso desapercibido por el momento, los dos se sentaron molestos dirigiéndole a Mia y Sita una mirada hostil.

La chica les lanzo un beso sarcástico, todas las chicas le miraron y ella solo se encogió de hombros.

"**Ahora que hemos comido y estamos satisfechos, diré las indicaciones correspondientes, los de primer año atentos por favor esto es muy importante, primero el bosque esta prohibido para todos los estudiantes.**

**No hagan magia en los pasillos eviten ser castigados por eso, también vean la lista de artículos prohibidos no..." **el profesor se calló

Dos chicos y dos chicas de Gryffindor se levantaron estrepitosamente, una chica se lanzo con el puño en alto pero una tercera la tomo por la túnica, mientras que un chico se interponían entre sus amigos y las chicas. Minerva les lanzo una mirada caragda de molestia los seis se sentaron inmediatamente haciendo que el gran comedor se llenara de murmullos.

"**Como iba diciendo…" **dijo Dumbledore tratando de ignorar los eventos recientes, McGonagall miro a todos molesta "**Ahora que eh dicho todo ¡¡Salgan al galope!" **les ordeno Dumbledore

Todos se levantaron, Sirius se desequilibro sintiendo una punzada terrible en su tobillo como si una aguja hubiese pinchado, James le miro y Sirius trato de hacerse el que lo había hecho apropósito, dando varios saltitos.

"**¡¡Gryffindor por aquí!" **grito el perfecto

Todos los chicos se encaminaron hacia el mismo lugar Los cuatro avanzaron sin comentar nada más, dos chicas reían a sus espaldas, James volvió involuntariamente la cabeza hacia atrás.

"**No me estoy riendo de ti cabeza de chorlito" **le gruño Mia

"**A ti ni quien te pele" **contesto James molesto

Sundory poso una mano sobre el hombro de Mia

"**No Leammle, déjala que hable, vamos a ver que tan vació tiene el cerebro esta "tia"" **dijo Sirius enfadado

"**Mira quien habla princesa" **le dijo Mia burlonamente

"**Te equivocas no soy princesa, soy su alteza" **dijo Sirius altivamente, James sonrió

"**Pa´ mis pulgas" **chillo Sita

"**No somos cobardes como tu piensas…señorita-aquí-mis-chicharrones-truenan" **le dijo James

"**Mira quien habla, el burro hablando de orejas" **le dijo Mia sonriendo "**Imbécil machista cabron engreído" **soltó Mia

"**Mia" **grito Sundory

"**Ah, te cabreas por una estupidez, en verdad estas tan hueca de la cabeza como pensé" **dijo James indiferente dando media vuelta

Sirius Peter y Remus también lo hicieron

Las manos de Sundory y Mia rozaron los cabellos de James, los cuatro chicos se asustaron cuando dieron media vuelta Mia se les abalanzaba a puño limpio, Sundory cayó al suelo, Sita y Mia corrian hacia los chicos

"**Basta chicos, son...chicas" **decía Remus mientras trataban de detenerlos

Remus intento detenerlos pero solo logro ser aventado por James, Peter se escondió detrás de un desequilibrado Remus que se sostuvo de la pared para no caer, Mia se abalanzo directamente sobre James, quien evito su puñetazo por suerte, Sita fue por Sirius quien la esquivo sin dificultad

Mirando como Sita levantaba los puños, el chico se acerco a ella con paso decisivo, la chica le sonrió se agacho rápidamente extendió su pierna y golpeo a Sirius en el pie, el chico cayó al suelo, sin poder evitarlo, Lily agarro a Sita antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa, Remus corrió hacia Sirius quien se encogía rápidamente llevando sus manos hacia el pie golpeado

"**Sita" **le regaño Sundory

"**Yo...no quise hacerle daño, no pensé que.." **se defendió Sita

Lily se acerco a Sita y Mia, mientras que Sundory, James y Remus se acercaron a Sirius, el chico se incorporo con una mano mientras que la otra la cruzaba y la ocultaba con el otro brazo, se alzo el pantalón y una venda manchada de sangre se vislumbro, Sirius se apresuro a ocultarlo rápidamente

"**¡Ay, ¡dios, ¡ay, ¡dios mío, ¡ay dios mío!" **dijo Sundory asustada

"**Sirius, Sirius, Sirius" **se acerco James a él

"**Estoy bien" **les tranquilizo el chico inmediatamente

James se limito a ayudarle a levantarse extendiéndole la mano, Sirius la acepto y se levanto dificultosamente, James le ofreció su hombro como apoyo cuando el chico no pudo equilibrarse, el prefecto apareció de la nada

"**¿Qué sucedió aquí?" **les pregunto Fabián

"**Nada, solo…una discusión poco.." **trato de decir James

"**¿Cómo te encuentras Sirius?" **le pregunto Fabián

"**Ah de maravilla Faby" **le contesto Sirius sonriendo

Fabián le dirigió una mirada severa, Sirius trato equilibrarse el solo pero el pie le punzo de manera terrible así como trato de ocultar su mano vendada.

"**Será mejor que vayan a la enfermería" **le ordeno Fabián a James

"**Yo le acompaño" **dijo Sundory preocupada

"**Esta bien" **le dijo Fabian

La chica se puso del otro lado cruzo su mano derecha por la espalda de Sirius colocando su mano en la cadera de el, Sirius coloco su brazo izquierdo sobre el hombro izquierdo de ella, así los tres partieron hacia al enfermería, sin decir una sola palabra

_**&/&/&**_

Y así fue como comenzó todo, lo recordaba como si hubiese sido ayer, ellas las menos feministas, pero las mas orgullosas, levantaron su ímpetu en contra de quienes osaban poner el duda su maldad.

"**Pero tienes que reconocer que eran bastante gilipollas"** dijo Torrence

"**¡JA! Ustedes se entrometían en todo"** gruño James

"**No en todo James, solo…en los mas importante"**

"**Siempre iban detrás de nosotros tratando de descubrir que era lo que hacíamos, se parecían tanto a Snape"** espeto el joven ácidamente

Torrence se llevo una mano a la barbilla meditando las palabras del joven

"**Podría ser, a mi…su vida, bueno siempre he pensado que son bastante guapos"** James alzo la barbilla arrogantemente "**Siempre me intereso saber ya sabes…cotilleos de baño, me interesaban…carnalmente"**

"**Tardaste mucho en decirlo morenita, si ese era el problema"** dijo el joven acariciándole la mejilla

"**Pero eran tan arrogantes"** dijo Torrence deteniendo la mano de James "**Tanta bella cáscara para tan vació seso"**

"**Has pasado demasiado tiempo con Lily"** se quejo el joven

"**No tanto como el que tu desearías"** apunto Torrence, la cara de James sufrió una contracción

"**No saques tus encantos diablilla"** le advirtió James

"**¿Acaso me castigaras? Dios"** alzo una ceja la chica

"**Perversa"** tanteo el joven

"**Lastima que seas de Lily"** se encogió de hombros la joven "**Siempre me gustaron, los cuatro, supongo que les jugaba bromas pesadas para llamar su atención"**

"**¿Nunca nos odiaste?"** pregunto James parpadeando desconcertado

"**No creo que nunca ninguna de nosotros les haya odiado verdaderamente"** sincero Torrence "**Ya se vas a decir que eso aparentábamos, pero ¿acaso ustedes no hacían no mismo?"**

"**Yo no les odiaba…eran molestas, como la piedra en el zapato"** dijo James "**Tal vez…quizás bueno, había días en que eran insoportables"**

"**Se lo tenían bien merecido"** exclamo la joven cruzando la pierna derecha

"**Les encantaba molestarnos, o sea…ustedes eran chicas, debían adorarnos, no…"**

"**¿Palearlos?"** complemento Torrence "**¿Por qué debíamos adorarlos?"**

"**Porque éramos"** el joven negó con la cabeza "**Porque somos geniales, hacíamos las mejores bromas y porque somos chicos"** argumento James petulantemente

"**La popularidad se te ha subido a la cabeza de nuevo, son chicos…no hay duda a menos que oculten algo…y lo hagan bastante bien"** se permitió jugar Torrence "**Son divertidos…cuando no se fijan en si mismos, y no hacen idiotez y media"**

"**¿Qué? No hago idioteces"**

"**Claro que no James"** ironizo la joven "**Solo juegas a ser el imbécil"**

"**Eso es una ofensa"** se indigno James

"**Se llama decir la verdad"** afirmo Torrence "**Y algunas veces duele"**

"**¿Y que eran ustedes entonces?"** pregunto el chico molesto "**Acaso las defensoras de los débiles y desamparados humanos"**

"**Mmm tal vez"**

"**Absurdo, ¿Desde cuando los demonios salvan a los humanos?"** pregunto James

"**_My heart is broke but I have some glue  
Help me inhale bend mend it with you"_**

_**&/&/&**_

"**Expelliermus"**

"**Locomotor mortis"**

Snape cayó al suelo rígido como una tabla, no había nada mejor para realzar el animo que humillar a un Slytherin

"**Hola Snapy ¿cómo te fue en las vacaciones?" **el pregunto James contento

"**Tan bien como a Black" **respondió Snape

Sirius sintió que la sangre se le subía a la cabeza, la campana sonó y las puertas comenzaron abrirse

"**Oh lo tomare como un maravilloso" **dijo James

"**Ah, no le has dicho a tu amigo com.." **pero la boca de Snape se lleno de rosadas pompas de jabón

"**Decías" **se burlo Sirius

Snape logro librarse de hechizo

"**¡oy!"** dijo James "**¡Impediment..!"**

"**Stupefy" **grito Severus y James cayó al suelo

"**Rictusempra" **grito Sirius

Snape se doblo respirando con dificultad

"**Tarantallegra" **dijo Sirius

Sirius esquivo el hechizo, mientras que a Snape le bailaron las piernas hacia todos lados

James se levantaba del suelo cuando Snape tropezó con una mesa, en ese momento se dieron cuenta de que no estaban solos pues mas gente también lo hizo

"**Eh quien quiere ver bailar a Snape tango" **dijo James, la gente rió divertida "**Ballare tango" **dijo James

Un destello se vio y el cuerpo de Snape comenzó a moverse al ritmo de un tango, la gente rió abiertamente

"**Eh, una mejor, ballare zamba" **dijo Sirius divertido

Ahora Snape bailaba zamba, Sirius y James rieron abiertamente junto con la demás gente que estaba alrededor de ellos, James miro a su alrededor la gente les aplaudía y a su lado apareció Remus y Peter, Remus miro reprovatoriamente lo que estaban haciendo en cambio Peter rió estridentemente

"**Eh a que se ve monisimo con el cabello azul" **dijo Sirius "**Prisma azul celeste"**

De la varita de Sirius salió un chorro de color azul celeste que se impacto contra el cabello de Snape que se volvió de ese color, los chicos rieron con la demás gente que les tiroteaba.

"**Que dicen, vamos a ver que tan bien sabe Snapy bailar tap" **dijo Sirius

"**Ballar..."**pero James no termino la frase pues tuvo que esquivar un pesado libro de Una historia de la magia.

"**Déjalo en paz Potter" **dijo una voz entre la gente

Sirius y James vieron a la chica que les retaba "**¡.¿.¿Laemmle?.?.!" **dijeron los dos a la vez

La chica alzo su varita "**Finite incatatem"** dijo la chica apuntando a Snape que dejo de bailar zamba "**Prisma nature" **dijo apuntando a su cabeza y sus cabellos volvieron a su natural negro grasoso

James alzo la varita en contra de la joven, la chica ni se inmuto se acerco a ayudar a Snape quien acepto la mano de la chica, Sirius frunció el ceño

"**Petri..." **dijo Sirius

Un segundo libro salió volando hacia ellos, y dos chicas corrieron por el pasillo, cuando casi llegaban hasta Sundory y Snape las dos saltaron con un mortal hacia delante brincándolos cayendo enfrente de los dos chicos, con los puños arriba

"**Nadie toca a mi hermana ¿me escuchaste Black?" **le dijo Mia molesta, Sirius miro el techo "**Tu le tocas un cabello y yo...te desmiembro con mis propias manos" **le advirtió Mia, Sirius alzo una ceja de incredulidad

"**¿En serio?" **le pregunto Sirius incrédulo "**No te tengo miedo Hamleigh" **le dijo Sirius firmemente, la chica hizo el amago de lanzarse un puñetazo al chico

"**Mia detente" **le ordeno una voz

"**¿Evans?" **dijo James lentamente

"**No te rebajes a su nivel" **agrego Lily molesta

Todos le miraron estupefactos, esa si que no se la tenían esperada

"**Tiene razón Mia, valemos mas que ellos" **dijo Sita altivamente

Mia y Sita se alejaron de ellos, la gente comenzó a dispersarse, Sundory ayudo a Snape a recoger sus cosas, esperaron a que Snape se fuera, Sirius y James aun les miraban, los dos estaban muy enojados

"**¿Que quieren?" **les pregunto Sita molesta

"**¿Tu que problema tienes con nosotros?" **el pregunto James a Mia

"**Déjame ver..." **dijo Mia meditando la respuesta "**Me han tocado las bolas y eso me disgusta, además de que trataron de lastimar a mi hermana"** dijo la chica mordazmente

"**Cuídate las espaldas" **fue lo ultimo que dijeron los chicos antes de irse

_**&/&/&**_

¿Con cuantos enemigos puede cargar uno? .¿Con cuantos problemas puede uno continuar? Hablar o callar para siempre, es más importante aguantarse el dolor o infligírselos a otros, ¡respuestas, ¡respuestas! Eso es lo que buscamos pero...¿En donde las encontramos?

"**¿Indefensos humanos?"** pregunto Torrence desconcertada "**Entonces aclárame que eres ¿tú?"**

"**Un dios"** afirmo James con rin tintín

Torrence soltó una fuerte carcajada

"**Cuenten el chiste"** dijo una voz a sus espaldas

"**Le preguntaría al peor de todos"** dijo Torrence con cierto desden

"**¿Gracias?"** murmuro Sirius desconcertado

"**James, James, James"** susurro la joven divertida "**Ahora entiendo porque no podíamos llevarnos bien"**

"**Yo solo digo la verdad"** espeto James altivamente "**A veces la verdad duele"**

Torrence rió "**Esa será tu perdición, tan altivo, tan apuesto, tan orgulloso, tan arrogante, tan ciego"**

"**Claro, por eso James usa lentes ¿Qué no ves?"** bromeo Sirius

"**Oh calla Sirius, que el Demonio cuestiona la santidad del Dios"** murmuro James arrugando la nariz

"**Vamos, divina morenita, si quieres pruebas de lo que me hace Dios, solo tiene que darme quince minutos a solas y sabrás lo que es tocar la gloria"** dijo Sirius firmemente

Torrence se aproximo a Sirius peligrosamente "**Dame quince minutos y te haré sentir, las llamas del infierno"**

Sirius y James se miraron fijamente, nunca había escuchado hablar a la joven de aquella manera.

"**¿Cuándo se deja de ser humano para convertirse en Dios?"** pregunto Torrence

"**¿Cuándo se deja de ser humano para convertirse en Demonio?"** se apresuro a contestar Sirius

_**&/&/&**_

"**¿A dónde vas Peter? ¿ya terminaste tus deberes?" **le pregunto Remus

"**Para nada, pero James va a jugarse el puesto de buscador**" dijo Peter sonriendo

"**Ah vaya, vamos pues" **dijo Remus indiferente

Ambos fueron al campo de Quidditch, Sirius y James estaban observando a los demás jugadores hacer su prueba

"**Calma hermano lo harás bien" **dijo Sirius tranquilizando a James

"**Si, si, si" **dijo James nervioso

"**Todos te apoyaremos James" **dijo Remus

James miro a su amigo y le sonrió ampliamente

"**Veamos, solo necesitamos, un buscador" **dijo Simon Forsyth capitán del equipo de Gryffindor "**En esto consiste la prueba" **James se acerco, mientras Sirius le colocaba una mano en el hombro "**Soltare la Snitch, el primero que la capture tendrá un punto a su favor" **Había diez chicos dispuestos a jugarse el puesto, iban desde séptimo hasta segundo "**Tres puntos y estarán en el equipo" **dijo Simon "**Cazadores y golpeadores intentaremos impedir su captura ¿se arriesgan?"**

James asintió sin dudarlo dos veces, un chico de tercero y otro de cuarto se retiraron

"**Bien, eso nos deja a ocho" **dijo Simon "**Suerte a todos"**

James respiro profundamente y monto su escoba nueva, una Flecha Plateada, (La Barredora que le regalón sus padres en navidad había quedado destrozada en las vacaciones cuando James practicaba quidditch con el equipo local y este fue en busca de la snitch entre una manada de hipogrifos, "ganamos el partido", fue la excusa del chiquillo.

"**Aquí va" **Simon soltó la snitch y las bludger

James miro a la pequeña nuez dorada perderse en el firmamento, el chico se elevo antes que los otros y sobre voló el campo en busca de la pelota, Remus, Sirius y Peter subieron a las gradas para ver mejor y desde ahí animaban a James que volaba algo arriba de ellos, una bludger paso cerca de su cabeza mas a este no le importo siguió su vuelo normal, mientras James volaba por arriba y sin problemas debajo de él los demás competidores se peleaban entre ellos unos tratando de escapar de sus captores y otros divirtiéndose al sacar de curso a su compañeros. Y de pronto ahí estaba, vio el destello dorado y se lanzo sin pensarlo dos veces tras de ella, los chicos que se pelaban entre ellos vieron al pequeño James Potter lanzarse hacia las gradas vacías y delante de él la snitch dorada, todos profirieron un grito y ambas bludger fueron tras el chiquillo, James miro las bludger tras él y los demás chicos que se lanzaban tras la snitch, en su ojos se dibujo el movimiento incierto de la snitch, miro de nuevo hacia atrás, las bludger no tardarían ni cinco segundo en alcanzarlo, pero la snitch….y decidió, se abrió hacia el lado contrario de la snitch, las bludger chocaron contra la madera del estadio y rebotaron hacia los demás contrincantes, después James volvió a tomar el camino de la snitch que prácticamente se estrello contra su pecho, James la tomo contento entre sus manos.

Escucho gritar a Sirius desde las gradas y a los demás jugadores del equipo aplaudirle.

"**Un punto para ti" **dijo Simon a sus espaldas "**Dámela y la soltare de nuevo"**

James le dio la snitch que se perdió de nuevo, el chico pensó que si todo seguía como antes tendría el puesto sin lugar a dudas, que equivocado estaba, los demás chicos que aspiraban al puesto le miraron de mala gana, ellos eran mas grandes que él y por lo tanto tenían mas derecho a entrar al equipo, James intento utilizar la misma táctica pero dos chicos del equipo de quidditch le flanqueaban esta vez distrayéndolo constantemente, la snitch no la lograba ver, Sirius gritaba de todo para que dejaran en paz a James, Remus trataba de calmar a su amigo pero era imposible mientras Peter reía ante las ocurrencias de su amigo.

"**¡.¡.¡Como chigada madre crees que atrapara la snitch con semejantes hipopótamos alados a su lado!.!., no seas…hijo de la hihurria….¡.¡.¡Cabrón!.!.!" **gritaba Sirius a todo pulmón

"**Basta Sirius, no creías que le darían el puesto a James así como a así" **le decía Remus mientras lo jalaba de la túnica

Pero a Sirius le valía un comino la opinión de Remus, el seguía gritando, esa vez un chico de séptimo logro atrapar la snitch, James se había quedado muy por atrás de poderla atrapar, la snitch se soltó por tercera vez y esta vez un chico de quinto fue quien la tomo, James comenzaba a exasperarse, la única forma de quitárselos de encima era jugando el mismo juego que ellos, la snitch se soltó por cuarta vez esta vez James no perdió de vista a la snitch ni un solo segundo, los demás se lanzaron hacia los cielo mientras el se había quedado parado, todos miraron al chiquillo con curiosidad, James mantenía los ojos cerrados escuchando solo al viento soplar, unos comenzaron a reírse, James los escucho así como a Sirius gritarle que se moviera, de pronto….escucho el ligero aleteo y se movió rápidamente zizageando vertiginosamente por todos lados, los jugadores del equipo se confundieron con sus movimientos, de pronto James salio disparado como una flecha hacia el cielo mientras seguía el rastro dorado, todos se abalanzaron hacia ese lugar, el chico de séptimo se emparejo con él y le dijo cosas poco agradables pero James concentro su atención en la snitch, la miro, subía y subía…pero….entre mas alto, vio a todos detrás de ellos, de pronto como si de una corazonada se tratase se dejo caer en picada, los chicos le miraron raro, el chiquillo estaba demente, el chico de séptimo sentía las snitch en sus manos cuando de pronto la snitch cambio de idea y bajo tan rápido como pudo, paso atrás ves de todos los demás que le seguía, James se detuvo de golpe y giro de nuevo, la snitch por segunda vez casi va hasta sus manos, Sirius grito contento igual que Remus y Peter, James sonrió a la pequeña pelota entre sus manos, solo le faltaba un punto.

"**Dos para Potter" **dijo Simon "**Solo una mas"**

James le entrego la pelota y espero paciente a que la soltaran de nuevo, ahora todas las miradas estaban puestas en él, no lo dejaban ni los que peleaban por el puesto ni los del equipo, mientras Sirius seguía profiriendo insultos a diestra y siniestra para que dejaran a James hacer sus trabajo, James no atrapo la snitch ni esa, ni la segunda vez, ni la otra, solo el chico de séptimo y el tenían dos puntos todos los demás uno, cuando vio la estela de snitch borrarse por…quizás ultima vez, James cerro los ojos y supo que o la atrapaba ahora o nunca, suspiro y se elevo por lo aires, el chico de séptimo le seguía de cerca ambos golpeadores le lanzaban las bludgers constantemente, tenia que esquivarlas una y otra vez, muchos seguían sus movimientos y la snitch ya la había visto ¿Cómo acercarse a ella sin que otro lo notara? de pronto esta volvió a elevarse al cielo, James se pego a la escoba y salio de nuevo disparado como una bala hacia el cielo el chico de séptimo le seguía los talones muy de cerca, dos bludger también salieron disparadas hacia el cielo, James zizageaba evitando las bluders que le cernían de cerca, tenia las snitch por delante estaba apunto de agarrarla cuando un manotazo alejo su mano, el chico de séptimo se la había arrebatado prácticamente de las manos, James le dio un manotazo en la boca y este soltó la pelota aturdido, la snitch fue en picada hacia abajo, los dos se lanzaron sobre ella, James y el chico de séptimo bajaban a una gran velocidad, casi todos se pararon al verlos bajar a esa velocidad, ambos no había notado que ambas bludger había bajado también atrás de ellos, James se pego lo mas que pudo a la escoba para hacerla bajar mas rápido pero aun así la escoba no fue mas rápido, el chico de séptimo se valía de sus largos brazos para intentar agarra la pelota, James estaba en desventaja, vio el suelo algo lejos aun, era ahora o nunca "El movimiento suicida Potter" tendría que ser utilizado, James se pego lo mas posible a la cola de la escoba y cuando ya casi estaba sentado mas en las ramas que en el palo aventó la escoba hacia abajo y el se dejo caer con los brazos cerrados bajando aceleradamente, Sirius se calló al ver a su amigo bajar sin escoba, los otros también, la pelota no les importaba si no el chiquillo, estaba apunto de irse a estrellar contra el suelo cuando este de nuevo tomo su escoba y ambos a escasos treinta centímetros del suelo volvieron a elevarse, Remus casi se desmaya al igual que Sirius, Peter otro segundo mas y se hace del baño, James se detuvo y les mostró a todos la snitch, Sirius salto de alegría, los tres bajaron al campo para festejar con James.

Cuando James bajo de la escoba, Sirius lo tiro al suelo y las dos bludger golpearon el suelo y rebotaron hacia los cielos de nuevo, el equipo de Gryffindor aplaudió al chiquillo también.

"**Excelente" **dijo Sirius

"**Trampa hizo trampa" **grito el chico de séptimo, Sirius le miro de mala gana "**Es verdad, nos paro a todos con esa…distracción" **protesto un golpeador del equipo de séptimo

"**¡No es verdad, si yo me quiero tirar de la escoba es mi asunto no el de ustedes" **protesto James

"**Alto, alto" **dijo Simon

"**Pido que se repita" **dijo el chico de séptimo

"**Eres el peor perdedor que he conocido" **le dijo Sirius

"**Chiquillo insolente" **vocifero el golpeador de Gryffindor, James se interpuso entre Sirius y el joven de diecisiete años.

"**Puedo volver a…"**

"**¡.¡No, James!.!" **dijo Sirius

"**Puedo ganarle de nuevo Sirius" **dijo James con firmeza

"**Ja tu ganarme" **dijo el joven altivamente

"**Ya lo ha hecho, que tu no quieras aceptarlo es distinto capullo sin cerebro" **le grito Sirius

Dos chicos de séptimo se abalanzaron sobre Sirius, todo se volvió un caos, James tratando de separar a Sirius que golpeaba certeramente al chico que era el contrincante de séptimo mientras el bateador de Gryffindor trataba de pegarle a Sirius, los demás solo animaban o trataban de separar al los chicos, mientras las bludger seguían cayendo en el piso y rebotando, James intentó separarlo pero recibió un golpe de parte del bateador de Gryffindor, Simon logro sepáralos, Sirius tenia el labio hinchado pero el chico de séptimo tenia un ojo morado y la nariz sangrándole, con la túnica mal colocada y la camisa abierta.

"**Esto es insólito, es solo un niño" **les grito Simon molesto

"**No lo soy" **chillo Sirius

"**Claro que lo eres, maldita sangre pura" **chillo el golpeador de Gryffindor

"**Y tu un maldito cabron que no puede ver cuando le han partido el culo a un amigo y no acepta que lo hicieron limpiamente" **le dijo Sirius "**Animal, gilipollas"**

"**Basta Sirius vamonos" **dijo Remus tomando a si amigo por la capa y James también se lo llevo

Sirius aun iba quejándose

"**Si vete asqueroso Black, corre a esconderte como mariquita detrás de tus amigos**" chillo el golpeador de Gryffindor

Remus y James se distrajeron por unos instantes, y Sirius logro soltarse estaba por demás enojado, tomo el bat que había en el suelo, Simon se interpuso entre Sirius y su bateador.

"**Black"**

"**¡.¡Quitate!.!" **le gruño el chico

"**Ven aquí mariquita" **le animo el golpeador

"**¡.¡Cállate Salisbury!.!" **le rodeno Simon

Sirius no podía pasar por encima de Simon, pero por el rabillo del ojo vio algo que venia hacia el y dio media vuelta dio tres pasos y de pronto, el chico golpeo la bludger hacia atrás con fuerza, a Simon dos bludger le pasaron muy cerca de la cabeza, y suspiro aliviado cuando estas pasaron pero un quejido de atrás le hizo voltear, Salisbury estaba en el suelo inconsciente con la nariz rota y un brazo en un ángulo poco…normal

"**¿Cómo te atreves ahora pagaras?" **chillo el chico de séptimo alzando su varita, James busco la suya con desesperación, el chico de séptimo abrió la boca pero antes de que dijera si quiera medio hechizo una bludger le había golpeado en el abdomen y lo tiraba la suelo inconsciente. Las bludgers volvieron a elevarse

"**Inmobilus" **dijo Simon "**Buen brazo Black, pero ahora, tengo que llevarlos a la enfermería" **

James tomo a Sirius por la capa y se le llevo a la torre de Gryffindor, con el labio partido aun.

Eran las diez de la noche en esa semana no había sucedió nada…digno de contar, excepto tal vez porque las chicas de Ravenclaw amanecieron con largas y peludas colas de gato y sus ropas apestaban a pescado…claro ellas no se habían enterado.

"**Potter, tenemos practica el próximo jueves" **le dijo Simon a James que jugaba cartas explosivas con Remus ambos competían para ver quien armaba el castillo mas grande antes de que este explotara

"**A ja" **dijo James indiferente "**Espera…¿y Salisbury?"**

"**Oh el tiene hasta el nervio roto, así que….le he conseguido un sustituto" **dijo Simon

"**Ah si" **dijo James sorprendido "**¿Quién?"**

"**Bueno….espero que acepte, aun no le he dicho" **dijo Simon

"**Ah, pero ¿Quién?**" pregunto insistentemente James

"**Dile a Black que mañana le esperamos para entrenar" **dijo Simon

James rió tirando los naipes por el aire

"**Espero que….no interrumpa ninguna de sus citas" **dijo James

Simon sonrió y desapareció por la escalera de los dormitorios de los chicos, James espero hasta que estuvieran en la habitación para decirle a su amigo la noticia.

"**Ahora podrás ser como Kevin y Kart Brooadmore" **chillo James

"**Voy a romper cráneos" **grito Sirius

Remus rió al mirar a los dos chicos subidos es sus camas gritando y brincando como niños de dos años "**Ahora seré, el perfecto, hermoso, bello inteligente y guapo, bateador mas famoso de Gryffindor, su alteza Sirius Black" **dijo Sirius mirándose al espejo y probando su sonrisa mas encantadora

"**Y yo seré" **dijo James

"**Serás…la estrella del juego, el buscador mas hábil y rápido que haya tenido Hogwarts en todos sus años, Sirius Black y James Potter, los mejores de todo Hogwarts" **dijo Sirius altivamente

"**Claro,…nosotros….somos el alma de Hogwarts**" dijo James "**James Potter" **dijo James mirándose al espejo junto con su amigo "**Creo que…este modelo no me gusta"**

Remus escucho la conversación de sus amigos con los ojos en blanco, los humos se les estaban subiendo a la cabeza demasiado rápido

"**Pues su alteza disculpe si, le recuerdo que McGonagall no le perdonara el no entregar la tarea de mañana aquí…" **dijo Remus

"**No la haré" **dijo Sirius

"**Como que…" **dijo Remus

"**Si presento…veamos, son cuarenta del examen escrito y cincuenta del practico las tareas solo equivalen un diez por cierto, ambas los paso con excelente calificaciones y listo, no necesito hacer tareas" **dijo Sirius altivamente

"**¿Eh Remus con quien iras al baile de Halloween?" **le pregunto James

"**¿Baile? No iremos solo…a pasarla bien un rato" **dijo Remus

"**Claro y que esperabas, atiborrarte de dulces, por favor" **dijo James "**Somos los merodeadores…tenemos una fama que pulir"**

_**&/&/&**_

Popular, un titulo ostentoso, divino y embriagante, sin duda no hay nadie que puede resistírsele, un juego tan sutil y peligroso, como el de la seducción, pues si te quedas paraíso te vuelve ciego a otras cosas, sin duda los placeres de este son por demás tentadores y casi nadie se salva.

Los tres jóvenes se miraron fijamente, no…no podían ser amables los Dioses con los Demonios, tan similares y tan distantes a la vez, la bendita línea roja.

Torrence se sentó pesadamente en el mismo lugar.

"**Soy una dama, pregunte primero"** dijo Torrence sonriendo

Sirius soltó un bufido "**¿Quién avala eso?"**

"**Y así quieren la igualdad"** comento James

"**Bueno soy un demonio y voy por delante"**

"**No vas por detrás en la oscuridad"** apunto Sirius

"**Es de noche, yo gano"** contesto Torrence

James se paso un dedo por los labios, demonio, si que lo era.

"**¿Cuándo dejas de ser humano para convertirte en Dios?"** murmuro "**Cuando alcanzas la perfección, cuando eres mas que un ejemplo a seguir, cuando tu mandas y los demás obedecen"**

"**Cuando eres tirano, déspota, frívolo, caprichudo"** acuso Torrence

Sirius miro a la joven completamente sorprendido, nunca había escuchado tales reproches de ella "**¿Crees que somos así?"**

"**¿Acaso no lo son?"** pregunto la joven

"**De Evans lo creo, pero ¿tu? Dime crees que somos así"** pregunto Sirius

"**Algunas veces"** acepto Torrence

Sirius paso la legua por sus blancos dientes de arriba "**Tal vez, algunas veces, no se puede ser Dios sin que atemorices a los humanos, dime ¿Qué seria de un Dios al que nadie le teme?"**

Torrence miro a su alrededor, si nadie le tuviera temor a dios ¿Cómo cumpliría sus ordenes? Es decir uno sigue algún lineamiento porque le teme a otra cosa, ir a parar a la oficina del director, la ira de sus padres, el rechazo de la sociedad, las calientes salas del infierno.

"**¿Dios le teme a las reglas de la sociedad?"** pregunto Torrence

"**_We'll float around and hang out on clouds  
Then we'll come down and have a hangover"_**

_**&/&/&**_

El baile de Halloween fue por demás excitante y gracioso sobre todo cuando a los Slytherin les salieron lenguas del tamaño de pitones adultos de color verde y escamas por toda la piel con un precioso decorado de tentáculos y granos tan enormes que eran del tamaño de patatas pequeñas, los nombres de James, Sirius, Remus y Peter estaban en boca de todos una vez mas.

Después de Halloween llego la cúspide de todo, el primer partido de Quidditch, Gryffindor VS Slytherin, reafirmaron las enemistades de ambas casas, y todo estaba muy agitado, las batallas se desataban en media noche en la parte mas alta del colegio en donde había vigilancia casi nula, Peeves vigilaba que nadie le interrumpiera (Con la promesa de molestar mas seguido y a gusto a los chiquillos de primero y a Filch proporcionándole muchas herramientas) James, Sirius, Peter y Remus salían escondidos bajo la capa de invisibilidad llegando sin problemas hasta la torre de astronomía en donde se desataban los duelos, eran pocos los que lograban vencerles solo los chicos de sexto en adelante les vencían, los chicos de Gryffindor se sentían orgullosos de ellos.

Las chicas de séptimo y sexto año apoyaban a sus novios con gritos y besos indiscretos, fue ahí fue la primera vez que Sirius se fijo en April Lacaste, una chica de largos cabellos dorados ojos azul celeste, piel blanca, labios finos carnosos, sonrisa de diosa y un cuerpo que era la envidia de toda chica de Hogwarts, iban en quinto año, perteneciente a la elite mas alta de todo Hogwarts la SEPC, un circulo en el que solo se podía acceder siendo guapo, elegante, glamoroso, inteligente y con gracia, el sueño de todo chico y por supuesto chica, James termino de batirse en duelo y los ojos de Sirius y April se cruzaron la chica le miro con poco interés y después con cierto desprecio, Sirius sonrió, esa chica se arrepentiría de mirarle de ese modo.

-0.0-Sirius aun lloraba de la risa al recordar aquella historia, traición, humillación, crueldad el principio de su fama -0.0-

Segundo año fue un año muy…peculiar, lleno de contradicción, en alguno días Mia y Sita eran quienes ocupaban toda su mente, siempre buscando la manera de humillarlas de hacerles daño, sin en cambio, había días en que solo tenia cabeza para los partidos y para la popularidad.

Sirius era muy vanidoso y si lo aceptaba egocéntrico a tal punto que le preocupaba mucho la imagen que proyectaba al exterior, James…James no sabia a quien seguir, había días en que entraba en cintura y estaba con Remus pero…las cosas y las acciones de Sirius le eran mas atractivas, chicas, besos carisias, popularidad, fuerza, poder…muchos lo decía, a pesar de su corta edad ambos imponían respeto en cualquier lugar que pisaran, las chicas comenzaban a fijar su atención en ellos, eran fuertes potenciales a ser lideres de la elite mas importante de todo Hogwarts, la SEPC, Remus se sentía partido por la mitad, a veces quería estar con sus amigos, ser como ellos y entrar en todos esos rollos de los cotilleos, pero había días en que volvía a los libros y no quería dejarlos, por lo menos una vez al mes se olvidaba del mundo entero y se hundía en su propia oscuridad y cruz, por una vez todo lo demás no importaba, solo por una vez…Remus no sabia en esos momento si era una bendición o un calvario.

Peter, estaba por demás decir que estaba bastante…conforme con su nueva forma de vida, era quien todas las chicas consultaban para acercarse a sus amigos, para el era estar cerca de algo llamado paraíso.

"**No se que color voy a llevar para esta fiesta" **dijo la chica de cabellos rubios "**¿Tu Sirius de color iras?"**

Sirius estaba en medio de unas chicas que parecía discutir la próxima fiesta.

"**De negro" **dijo Sirius indiferente

¿Negro?

"**Si bueno es el que mejor que queda" **dijo Sirius "**A ti cariño te queda el rojo y tu Amanda, el azul es tu mejor carta"**

"**Y tu manita el color lila te sienta de maravilla" **se burlo Torrence de él

"**Gente como tu no entra en este circulo social, eres…horripilante, mírate estas mas gorda que un erumpen y mucho mas fea que una arpía, que va un troll con bikini se vería menos grotesco que tu" **dijo Sirius maliciosamente

Humillación, desprecio, eran las únicas cosas que entre ambos grupos se conocía, no logran ver mas haya de su reinado, de su infierno o su paraíso.

"**¡.¡La mato!.!"** Bramo Sirius

"**No exageres"** murmuro Remus

"**¡Mi cabello!"** chillo el joven "**Mira mi cabello, ¡Mi hermoso cabello!"** bramo Sirius

"**Esta un poco….¿disparejo?"** dijo Peter

"**¡Un poco! Míralo, esta nefasto"** exclamo Sirius "**¡Ya no quiero vivir! . ¡Que alguien me mate! Mi fama, mi fortuna ¡Mi vida!"**

"**Calma Sirius, respira profundamente y repite después de mi"** dijo James impidiendo que Sirius se tirara por la venta "**El cabello crece"**

"**El..cabello cre…ce"** dijo Sirius lentamente

"**¡Eso es! El cabello crece, el cabello crece"** dijo Remus firmemente

"**¡El cabello crece!"** dijo Peter

"**EEl caabbee…¡Pero no ahora!"** chillo Sirius tirando de los pocos mechones que le quedaban

Sirius Black había salido de su relajante baño de esencias con menos cabellos de lo habitual…a decir verdad parecía que se lo hubiera mordido un burro…tenia pedazos a rape, otras partes en las que parecían diminutas cerdas de cepillo, los mechones mas largos median una pulgada.

"**Tranquilo Sirius…a Remus se le ocurrirá la forma de arreglarlo"** dijo James

"**Si…solo, dame unos minutos te devolveré tu cabello justo como lo tenias antes"** dijo Remus tranquilizando a su amigo

Peter acompaño a Sirius a su cama y lo recostó sobre esta tapando el espejo de cuerpo completo para que el joven no viera el desastre de cabello que tenia ahora.

"**Fueron muy crueles"** dijo James ayudando a Remus a sacar los ingredientes de pociones

"**Es una exageración"** sincero Remus "**Solo…bah ¡El cabello crece!"**

"**Baja la voz"** le pidió James "**Su autoestima puede irse a la baja"**

Remus miro a James fijamente "**No le caería nada mal"**

"**Pagaran muy caro"** afirmo James

"**Aun recuerdas la sacudida que te metió Evans con tu escoba"** dijo Remus entre risas

"**¡Ey! Eh pedido a mi padre una escoba nueva, esa…la quemare en cuanto pueda"** dijo James molesto "**Que fuerza tiene esa bruta"** se quejo el chico

"**Oh…es que fue muy paradójico…¡James Potter huyendo de una escoba!"** dijo Remus riendo

"**¡De una psicópata!"** se defendió James "**¿Por qué tuvo que agarrar mi preciada escoba?"**

"**Bueno…veamos, necesito un mechón del cabello de Sirius"** dijo Remus poniendo a hervir el caldero

"**¿Puede ser del suelo? No creo le ayude decir…que necesitamos otro mechón de cabello"** dijo James

"**No esos mechones están contaminados, necesito uno…de su cabeza"** dijo Remus

James suspiro pesadamente, pobre Sirius, seria muy difícil convencerlo.

El joven se pasaba el cepillo una y otra vez por la cabeza "**Lo recuerdo como si fuera el primer día de mi vida, pase mis pequeños e inocentes deditos así…"** dijo Sirius pasando su mano por su cabeza calva "**Y sentí una inexplicable sensación de suavidad nunca antes conocida.."** recitaba el joven a Peter como un anciano cuanta sus anécdotas a sus nietos

"**Sirius"** le interrumpió James

"**Lo recuerdas James, yo era joven y bello, mi cabello era hermoso, las chicas me envidiaban…"**

"**Sirius…hermano"** dijo James sentándose a su lado "**Volverá a la normalidad, te lo prometo pero necesito algo del mismo material para hacerlo crecer de nuevo"**

James llevo su mano a los cabellos de Sirius

"**¡No lo toques!"** bramo Sirius "**Es ¡lo único que me queda! . ¡No te me acerques! Enemigo de los cepillos"**

"**¡No seas gilipollas Sirius!"** bramo James "**Te lo arreglaremos de inmediato"** James tiro de los pocos cabellos de Sirius tan fuerte que le arranco una buena porción dejándolo únicamente con pequeñas cerdas negras

Remus soltó el cucharón del alarido que Sirius soltó, James corrió al caldero inmediatamente y soltó los cabellos en este.

"**¡Mi cabello! . ¡Mi cabello!"** exclamo Sirius chillando

Remus removió el caldero contra las agujas del reloj ignorando los pucheros de Sirius que intentaba meter la mano en el caldero y recuperar su preciado mechón.

"**¡Me arrancaste la vida! . ¡Asesino!"** le grito Sirius a James

James agito la varita y Sirius cayó al suelo inconciente

"**No le soportaba mas"** se excuso el joven

"**Pobre Sirius"** dijo Peter acariciando la cabeza pelona de Sirius

"**Estuvo sencillo"** dijo Remus "**Será mejor que lo despiertes James, para darle de beber esto"**

"**¿Le crecerá el cabello de nuevo?"** pregunto James

"**Bueno aventaste los cabellos antes de tiempo y eran demasiados…no se que contra efectos puedan surgir, pero debemos intentarlo, de lo contrario no sobrevivirá para mañana en la mañana"** dijo Remus

James asintió, levanto a Sirius y lo despertó con un sencillo hechizo.

"**James…hermano, tuve una pesadilla"** murmuro Sirius

"**Bebe Sirius, te sentirás mucho mejor"** dijo James obligando a Sirius a beber una parte de la poción

"**Soñé…que te me caía el cabello"** dijo Sirius llevándose las manos a la cabeza "**James…¡No tengo cabello!"**

"**Si tienes"** mintió James

"**¡No tengo!"** dijo el joven tocándose la cabeza "**Mientes"** Sirius corrió a destapar el espejo de cuerpo entero.

La imagen le devolvió a un joven de preciosos ojos grises, piel extremadamente blanca y sumamente gallardo aunque…sin cabellos largos "**¡Me quiero morir!"** grito el joven desesperadamente, justo cuando intentaba agarrarse las pequeñas cerdas que tenia por cabello, estas crecieron velozmente "**¡El cabello crece! . ¡Mi cabello crece!"** dijo Sirius brincando de alegría.

Remus le miro indiferente, el cabello de Sirius volvía a su largo normal ligeramente por debajo de las orejas.

"**¡.¡Siiiii!."** exclamo el joven "**Crece"**

James frunció el ceño, el cabello le seguía creciendo ya le llegaba por los hombros, Remus se llevo una mano a la boca cuando este le creció hasta la cintura.

"**Podemos cortártelo"** dijo Remus lentamente

Sirius se miro al espejo, se observo desde diversos puntos "**¡Estas loco! Se ve genial, no me da un toque caballeresco, como los antiguos caballeros ingleses"** exclamo el joven acariciando su cabello

James se mordió la lengua para evitar reír, Sirius parecía ¡una autentica niña!

"**Súper cool, esta de moda entre los hombres muggles traer el cabello largo"** mintió James

Sirius comenzó a menear la cabeza para ver su hermoso cabello en acción, Remus se hecho a reír cuando Sirius dio una pirueta parecía chica de comercial de shampoo.

_**&/&/&**_

"**Bueno…hay que tener una imagen imponente, hay millones de cosas que influyen"** se defendió Sirius

"**¿Qué nos dices de los demonios?"** pregunto James

Torrence se cruzo de brazos lentamente "**Un demonio, es sencillo, se opone al Dios"**

James se rasco la cabeza "**Es decir que solo nos llevan la contraria"**

"**No creemos que sean Dioses, creemos que son humanos, comunes y corrientes, quizás mas corrientes que comunes y se los hacemos ver"**

"**No…no es mas que eso"** dijo Sirius repentinamente

"**Sirius ustedes…"**

"**Cuando nosotros éramos los dioses ustedes ya se llamaban Damon girls"** dijo Sirius

"**Mmm ustedes antes de eso ya se creían los dioses de Hogwarts"** argumento la joven

Sirius se dejo caer en el respaldo del sillón "**Pudiera ser"** acepto

"**¿Pudiera? No obedecían a nadie"** protesto Torrence

"**Nah te equivocas, obedecíamos a nuestros caprichos"** dijo James sonriendo ampliamente

"**_Have a hangover  
Have a hangover"_**

_**&/&/&**_

Durante aquel perido las chicas envidiaban el cabello negro del merodeador, brillaba desde cualquier punto y era tan lacio y perfecto que varias jóvenes se acercaron a preguntarle por la marca de su shampoo y los cuidados que tenia con este, Sirius hizo un gesto ladino con la nariz negándose a contestar todo aquello.

"**Cuida tu cabello princesita, puede que en una de esas cuigh"** dijo Mia pesadamente mientras jugaba con una tijeras

El joven se llevo las manos al cabello como si quisiera protegerlo "**Vas a pagar por eso, marimacho"**

"**Ya te quiero ver"** le reto Mia

"**Voy a…humillarte"**

"**Se te seco el cerebro, espera un momento ¿tu tienes cerebro?"** pregunto Lily maliciosamente

"**Tu también pagaras"** dijo Sirius mirando a Lily despectivamente

"**Cuando quieras"** dijo Lily "**Sobre todo si tienes una escoba a la mano"**

Las mejillas de James se tiñeron de rosa inmediatamente "**Te arrepentirás de eso mocosa"**

"**Mira como tiemblo"**

"**Voy a hacerte pedirme perdón de rodillas"** bramo James

"**¿Quieres que sonría o que llore?"** pregunto Lily

"**¡Eres insoportable!"** exclamo James furioso

"**Algunas veces"** acepto Lily

James dio media vuelta y desapareció, Mia rió estridentemente mientras halagaba a Lily

"**Lo dejaste en completo ridículo"**

"**Voy a ponerla a mis pies"** dijo James fríamente

"**¿Y como piensas hacer eso?"** pregunto Remus

"**Con la misma táctica que yo usare con April"** comento Sirius "**Galantería, ¿Sabían que ella envidia mi cabello?"**

"**Pócima de la contradicción, se la haré beber y haré que diga que me ama enfrente de todos"**

Remus negó suavemente con la cabeza "**Has lo que quieras"**

"**Es una buena idea"** comento Peter

"**Yo siempre tengo buenas ideas Peter"** dijo James altivamente

"**Claro…como la de empujar a Buysthed por la torre de astronomía"** murmuro Remus

"**¿Qué te sucede a ti, acaso de te gusta Evans?"** gruño James

"**No, pero…no se hay algo en ella, que es…raro y me…asusta"** comento Remus

Los tres jóvenes se detuvieron "**¿Qué?"** exclamo Sirius

"**Hay algo en su forma de actuar que es…aterrador"** confeso Remus "**Como explicárselos…no es un miedo a lo que me pueda a ser, no tengo miedo a que me ataque, pero…hay veces en que la miro y….siento algo feo"**

"**Ella es horrenda"** exclamo James "**Por eso sientes feo"**

Remus iba a protestar pues no se refería a la apariencia física…si no a algo mas haya de, sin embargo ellos nunca le entenderían

Una lechuza café llego para interrumpir su platica, James la tomo así como tomo su carta.

"**Sirius…me estoy hartando de nuestro capitán, quiere que vayamos a entrenamiento esta tarde"**

"**Tengo una cita muy importante"** se quejo Sirius

"**Yo también, no iré"** dijo James firmemente

"**James…el quidditch es.."** murmuro Remus

"**Llevo mis propias reglas para quidditch, soy muchísimo mejor que ese inútil"** comento el joven

"**La verdad que si"** le apoyo Sirius "**Además….no puede permitirse quedarse sin dos jugadores"**

"**No creo que esa excusa para que él solape todos sus caprichos"** murmuro Remus

"**No puede sacarnos del equipo"** dijo James indiferente

"**Claro que si"** reprocho Remus

"**Sufrirá entonces las consecuencias"** afirmo James

"**¡James!"**

"**Ni él ni nadie me ordenara"** gruño James furioso

"**Nadie lo hará"** le apoyo Sirius "**O nos acepta como somos o…"**

"**Lo destituimos de su cargo"** dijo James sonriendo malévolamente

_**&/&/&**_

Torrence miro a James fijamente siempre había sido el mismo arrogante, no debía de sorprenderle aquella prepotencia.

"**Alguien que se opone a Dios"** murmuro Sirius lentamente "**Es decir…sin Dios, no hay Demonio…sin Merodeadores, no hay Damon girls, si nosotros ustedes no serian nada"**

"**Sacas tus conclusiones muy deprisa Sirius, somos lo que somos por el hecho de nuestras acciones"** comento Torrence

Sirius se llevo una mano a la cabeza…aquello le había confundido

"**Dime algo Torrence si nosotros no hubiéramos existido ¿ustedes serian amigas?"** pregunto James

Torrence miro al joven con suspicacia, sabia lo que quería decir "**Si, y…para cualquier caso, el nombre del grupo y significado interno deberían preguntárselo a…."** Torrence detuvo sus palabras, no sabia si pronunciar su nombre "**Lilian, es la que les puede ayudar"**

"**¿No sabes porque eres un demonio?"** pregunto James

"**Siempre he sido calificada como el demonio mas inocente, como suele decir…Alex, el demonio de cabeza hueca"** dijo Torrence

James frunció la nariz ante la mención de "Alex" "**¿Tu que opinas?"**

"**No me gusta el asunto bélico"** se excuso Torrence "**No yo no soy como ellas, como lo eran Mia, Sita o Lily ellas…son agresivas, muy aventadas, con maneras rudas, muy rudas quizás, soy mas del estilo de Vera"**

James y Sirius volvieron a mirarse mutuamente Vera Trenmayne…les era mas desconocida que el Síndrome de Asperger, una joven muy silenciosa, pero sus amigas la describían como sumamente peligrosa.

"**Aunque sin ser taaan analítica"** comento Torrence "**Seamos razonables, ustedes son el alma y nata de los merodeadores, yo…sin o con migo las Damon girls hubieran sido lo mismo"**

Sirius parpadeo varias veces, bueno…no es por menospreciar a la chica pero la verdad si.

"**Sin embargo eres parte de ellas"** comento James "**Eres…una enemiga"**

Torrence rió divertida "**A veces me pregunto, si no fuéramos o hubiéramos sido tan hostiles los unos con los otros ¿Dónde estaríamos?"**

James medito aquello seriamente, si Lily no fuera tan orgullosa, estaría con él…nah, ese era su sueño guajiro, serian los mejores amigos, podrían llevarse bastante bien, con todos, Torrence…seria la uña y mugre inseparable de Sirius, se parecían demasiado, excepto por el hecho de que Torrence no era tan egocentrista. Vera…muy difícil de colocarla, nah..Remus, seria la mejor amiga de Remus, ellos dos se entendían bastante bien, y Sundory…seria la contra parte de Lily, pero amiga de todos. "**Al final somos enemigos"** finalizo James

"**Tan opuestamente similares"**

Sirius sonrió "**¿Quieres decir que los demonios y los dioses son similares?"** pregunto Sirius

"**¿En que nos diferenciamos? Además de lo obvio"** comento Torrence

"**_Skin the sun fall asleep  
Wish away the soul is cheap"_**

_**&/&/&**_

"**¡Como se atreven!"** bramo Simon "**Es mi equipo"**

"**Nah, es el equipo de Gryffindor"** dijo James sentado en el banquillo largo entre los casilleros de las duchas del campo de Quidditch

"**Es verdad"** dijo Sirius

"**¡Luche por esto durante…dos años!"** exclamo Simon furioso

"**Ey no lo tomes a mal, pero los chicos tienen razón"** exclamo un cazador del equipo

"**¿Ustedes les apoyan?"** pregunto Simon

"**Amp si"** dijo el otro bateador

"**Eso es…es…¡Es obra de ustedes dos!"** gruño Simon señalando a Sirius y James

Sirius se hizo hacia atrás su largo cabello negro "**Si eso crees"**

"**Acabas de perder contra dos…mocosos de segundo"** dijo James sonriendo

Simon aventó la toalla al suelo sumamente furioso

"**Ya hablamos con McGonagall"** dijo James indiferente

"**Si…y voy a ser yo el nuevo capitán"** dijo otro cazador

"**¡Tu! Eres un lastre…no sabes de técnicas, ¡Tu mismo lo has aceptado!"** exclamo Simon

"**Para eso están los amigos"** exclamo James con malicia

"**Asi que…es eso, quieres ser capitán de Quidditch para que te den entrada a la SEPC, y para eso te dejas usar por Potter, pues bien…se el hazme reír de todo Hogwarts, que yo…no deseo ver nada de eso"** exclamo Simon sumamente molesto

"**Oye...no insultes a Reik, es muy inteligente"** dijo James

Simon salio del lugar hecho una furia, habían pasado tan solo dos semanas desde que había reprendido a Potter y Black, por no presentarse a practica a tiempo, y ahora era destituido de su cargo por su culpa, McGonagall había dicho que era porque el equipo se sentía incomodo con un capitán que exigía demasiado, sin embargo…solo le exigía a Potter y Black y era porque en verdad lo necesitaban, eran excelente jugadores, pero eran apenas unos chiquillos inmaduros.

Se llevo una mano a la cabeza tratando de tranquilizar a su agitadamente, no haría nada en contra de ellos, porque seria armar la de San Quintín en la casa y él no deseaba eso, además, nunca había sido bueno para los asuntos bélicos, seria mejor descansar y olvidarse de todo ello, después de todo el quidditch para él no lo era todo.

Sirius y James salieron de las duchas dejando al nuevo capitán disfrutar de su supuesto triunfo.

"**Es un completo imbécil James"** dijo Sirius pasándole un brazo por los hombros a su amigo "**Será fácil manejarlo"**

"**Bueno…eso es lo de menos y si se pone muy necio, le hecho un maleficio para que obedezca"** dijo James indiferente "**Un problema menos"**

"**Ahora nos encargamos de esas…molestias cosillas que se hacen llamar chicas"** comento Sirius "**Andando"**

James corrió a lado de Sirius por los prados del castillo de Hogwarts

"**Que linda novia te has conseguido Potter"** resonó una voz por el lugar

"**¿Bonita? Es horrenda, solo mírala con esas greñas de barbie"** gruño una voz mas áspera

"**¿Y porque le habla de estética a un ciego?"** pregunto una voz

James y Sirius buscaban a las chicas sin embargo no las encontraban

"**Venga y peleen de frente"** les exigió James

"**Porque he de hacerlo si tu siempre te escondes, nunca te enfrentas directamente a los altos mandos"** dijo Mia molesta

James se acero a los linderos del espeso bosque

"**Yo no me escondo"**

"**No…solo te tapas para que los demás no te gasten con la mirada"** se mofo otra chica

"**Anden ¡Salgan!"** bramo James

"**Cobardes"** bramo Sirius

"**A puño limpio princesa"** dijo Mia fríamente "**Voy a arrancarte esos cabellos"**

"**Anda pues ven si quieres"** dijo Sirius cruzándose de brazos

"**Como tu desees"**

Una ráfaga de color azul marino le cayó justo enfrente de él obligándole a dar unos pasos hacia atrás.

Sin darle tregua la joven se lanzo hacia él con los puños cerrados, James lanzo un grito de sorpresa, iba a tomar a la joven por el brazo cuando sintió algo pesado sobre sus hombros que le obligo a doblar las rodillas y caer completamente al suelo.

"**¿A dónde crees que ibas Potter?"** siseo la odiosa voz de Evans

"**¡Quítateme de encima pesas horrores!"** bramo James tratando de levantarse

"**Observa como palean a tu amigo"** exclamo la chica, jalándole de los cabellos

"**¡Salvaje! Suéltame"** exclamo James tratando de deshacerse de las manos de la pelirroja

"**Observa en silencio"** dijo Lily maliciosamente sentándose en la espalda del chico y recargando sus manos en la cabeza del joven

Sirius y Mia peleaban salvajemente al mas puro estilo muggle, James apoyaba a Sirius, mientras que Lily y las demás chicas quienes se encontraban en las ramas de los árboles apoyaban a Mia

"**¿Quién anda ahí?"** gruño una potente voz

Lily se levanto inmediatamente de la espalda de James, corrió hacia el árbol mas próximo y trepo por este hasta las ramas mas altas del árbol, Mia intento hacer lo mismo, pero Sirius le detuvo por el brazo derecho, dos patadas en el estomago hicieron que Sirius la soltara.

"**De nuevo ustedes, ¿acaso no entiende?"** pregunto Hagrid

"**¡Fueron esas niñas!"** se quejo James

_**&/&/&**_

"**Esa seria una muy buena pregunta"** murmuro James "**En que nosotros somos populares y ustedes no"**

Torrence lanzo un bufido de fastidio

"**Amp, no James…veamos…las Damon girl siempre discutían entre ellas, nosotros no"**

"**¿Cuál es el significado de ser un merodeador?"** pregunto Torrence "**¿Cuál es el objetivo de ser un Dios?"**

James y Sirius se acomodaron en sus asientos, ambos hicieron gesto de haber bebido algo muy amargo

"**Me voy a la cama estoy cansando"** dijo James levantándose repentinamente

"**Bueno…concluyo con esta simpleza, creo que la diferencia entre un Dios y un Demonio esta en la sonrisa"**

"**¿Qué?"** exclamaron ambos chicos

"**Dios sonríe desde el fondo del corazón, al menos es capaz de intentarlo un par de veces al año, tiene que hacerlo para alentar a sus súbditos, en cambio el Demonio…no debe hacerlo, no tiene la fuerza para hacerlo"** dijo Torrence

"**¡No! Eso es absurdo"** exclamo Sirius "**El Demonio siempre sonríe con malicia"**

"**Creo que…se a lo que te refieres"** murmuro James "**Dios es capaz de alzar la cara orgullosamente a pesar de sus desdichas pasadas, el Demonio…se esconde en la mas insólita oscuridad"**

Torrence sonrió "**Tan opuestamente iguales"** susurro la joven

James asintió firmemente

Antes de comenzar a ascender por las escaleras, Torrence dio media vuelta "**La igualdad entre uno y otro"**

"**No hay"** afirmo Sirius

Torrence negó suavemente con la cabeza "**Enséñame a derrumbar, corroer, romper y odiar, destroza mi piel, quema mi palabra, desmiembra mi razón, pues en el interior hay algo que me deshace el corazón" **

"**_Lesson learned wish me luck  
Soothe the burn wake me up"_**

_**("Dumb" Nirvana)**_

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Las confesiones de Kirsche:

Capi corto U.U culpen a la poco imaginación de la autora u.u….este capi es únicamente un simple y mero descanso después de tanto lió…aunque no se fíen hay cosillas por ahí que necesitaremos y por tanto son importantes…ahora, el siguiente capi ya continua en donde nos quedamos…vamos para lo mas bueno del finc …..espero sus comentarios prometo no tardar tanto, si ustedes dejan reviews.

Ale pues, se que quienes contestaron las preguntas, estarán ansiosas por saber si contestaron bien o no a ello ...y como lo prometido es deuda, aquí están, veamos, quienes acertaron fueron:

Hikari Katsuragi (Weeeiiii! ya sabia yo que tu no fallabas )

Mangalina-Li (Vaya equipo...u.u ¿os he dicho que son las que mas nerviosa me ponen?)

Ceres Shamandalie (¡Muy bien!)

Reiko'chan: Linda, tus respuestas no me aparecen, reenvíamelas, junto con tu mail, para que pueda decirte si estas correcta o no, por cierto...tu mail, ponlo en la opción de mostrar e-mail, ya que dentro del mismo review generalmente nunca aparecen los mail

Las respuestas a las preguntas son 1 Nombre completo de Diva ---------- DIane VAvilova, (El nombre de la joven aparece en distintos capitulos de la saga Hide, asi mismo en el capitulo 4 de Waft, James le llama Diane)

2 Chico que le tira fertilizante a Sirius ganándose su enemistad ------------ Mich Mups, (Esto es del capitulo 4 de Hide Secret Time)

3 Personaje histórico con el que Alex compara a Remus --------------- Napoleon Bonaparte (Esto es muy reciente, fue en el capitulo 1 de Waft Wag Wind)

Tachan y ahora...la siguiente ronda, de las cuales, solo espero la respuesta de Hikari, Mangalina-Li (que...en si es solo una) y Ceres Shamandalie, han demostrado conocer el finc bastante bien...(aunque...son respuestas que se encontrarían fácilmente ) demostrando pues que Kirsche puede preguntarles cosas mas serias...pues aquí va la siguiente ronda de preguntas ¡Suerte!.

1.- Relación entre el capitulo siete de Hide Secret Time y su titulo (Seda)

2.- Según la platica de Alex y Sita ¿Quién es la zorra, la cabaretera y la Stripper?

3.- Poción que James pretendía darle a Snape cuya preparación nota Remus que para James es imposible.

Notando que están mas complejas tiene de aquí, hasta que publique el siguiente capi para contestar (es mas tiempo de lo normal ) pues...¡A contestar!

Si se llegara a dar el caso, que nadie respondiera bien...entonces comenzaremos de nuevo, abriendo opción para todos , aun así...quienes acierten mas, tendrán una recompensa (para que vean que no soy tan mala)

Reviews:

**Lamister, Darame, Hikari Katsuragi, Ceres Shamandalie, Gerulita Evans, y Galatea Lupin:** les he respondido por medio de reply, ya saben si no les ha llegando mi contestación avisarme.

**Tomoe:** holas! pues aquí siguiendo la trama de esta liosa historia, u.u que malo que hayas decidido no participar, eres muy mala T.T , pero en fin...espeto tu dedición y pues...¡a cometer las uñas mujer! XDDDD aunque...he de decir, que a quien responda puede que se queda mas picado XDDDDDDDD, soy mala! oh, si me encanto el capitulo 5 sobre todo la parte del tango 0 no sabes como amo esa parte, en fin...espero dejarte con mas intrigas de lo normal XDDDD.

**Nikar**¿Como nos encontramos preciosa? XDDD excelente observación linda...u.u Kirsche anda en las nubes y pues...difíciles no están, (por ahí me dijeron que estuvieron sencillas O.o) bueno...pues, tendrás que rogar porque esta ronda nadie la conteste bien XDDDDD, dale que yo misma acepto que algunas están difíciles, ahora...pues Alex es un personaje muy controversial ¡amado por uno odiado por otros! XDDDDD me encanta el chico y es mi personaje creado favorito . me encanta! ahora...pues, aqui entrego este capi, para que tomen nota de algunas cositas ...no os dire que, pero...deberian tomar nota jajajaja, y no te preocupes por lo del messenger, ya nos veremos

**Patricia:** Hi! are...que linda eres que bueno que te agrade este historia, sacada de la recóndita y retorcida mente de esta autora, XDDDD, ahora pues****espero que te siga gustando y llegues conmigo hasta el final...que falta bastantito XDDDD, en cuanto a la palabras, linda! me hubieras avisado, cualquier palabra que no entiendas o frase, aquí estoy yo para ayudarte, cualquier duda podéis preguntármela sin problema, tratare de ayudarte lo mas que pueda

**Reiko´chan:** Hola! are...are, pero si los misterios es lo mas importante de este finc, (por eso me cuido de dejarles a medias XDDDD) soy muy mala, muy mala ajajajajajaja, en fin...espero que te leas los siguientes capis, para que te mantengas es suspenso y yo espero dar mi mayor esfuerzo para lograrlo wwwwweeeeeeeiiiiiii! por cierto...como mencione arriba, no me llego tu contestación a las preguntas, te pido que me la reenvies, ya sea por medio de review o bien por mail, mi mail es Kirsche (guión bajo) Himitsu (arroba) hotmail (punto) com, de no se asi...tengo el de Kirsche (punto) Himitsu (arroba) gmail (punto) com, todo juntito sin espacios, yo lo coloco asi, porque generalmente no permite poner mails, en las historias, weno...espero que me las reenvies y suerte, ¡Ah no se te olvide mandarme tu mail, para avisarte si estas correcta y puedes entrar a la siguiente ronda!

-

-

-

Siendo todo se despide de ustedes Kirsche Himitsu Fyrof

-

-

M.O.S

-

No olviden dejar reviews!


	7. Caminos Errados

Capitulo 7: Caminos errados

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&  
_Dirán que andas por un camino equivocado, si andas por tu camino.  
Porque te quiero bien, quisiera poder hacerte creer cuanto yo he dejado de creer._

_"Voces" Antonio Porchia_

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

Indiferencia, era lo que día a día se respiraba en el ambiente, entes caminando por el mismo pasillo gris, la mas mínima de las sonrisas era apagada al instante remarcando que quedaba fuera de lugar. Sencillamente vació temporal.

Diez de la noche, la torre de Gryffindor estaba sumergida en un inusual silencio absoluto o casi. Cuatro jóvenes subían por la escalera del dormitorio de las chicas, hacia dos semanas que no hablaban con Sundory, desde lo sucedido con Mia y Sita la joven se encontraba sometida en una especie de trance que había abierto un gran abismo entre ambos grupos, sin embargo por algún motivo los chicos no querían que dicho agujero permaneciera por mucho tiempo. Suaves sollozos se escuchaban dentro de la habitación, Remus entre abrió la puerta suavemente.

"**Por favor"** susurro la joven sentada sobre sus rodillas sobre la cama "**Ya basta"**

"**¡Ya basta! . ¡Ya basta!"** gimió el joven imitando la voz de la chica "**Bravo, bravo…eres la mejor Sundory, te mereces un oscar"** aplaudió con sarcasmo el chico

"**Alex"** chillo la joven dolida

"**Ay vamos ya deja de hacerte la sufrida, te encanta hacerte la sufrida, pero sabes que ¡Ya cansaste! . ¡Nos tienes hartos con tus estupideces!"**

Sundory lanzo un chillido agudo similar a la de un ratón entre lagrimas.

"**Te estas propasando Alexander"** gruño Vera quien estaba cerca de la puerta del baño

"**Perdón Vera, olvidaba que estoy rompiendo la etiqueta"** dijo Alex fieramente

"**No empieces"** murmuro la joven

"**¡No! Vera tienes toda la razón, ¡Hay que seguir las reglas! . ¡Hay que aferrarse a la reglas! . ¡Todo en esta vida se maneja por reglas! Si no las obedeces te ira mal, si no las cumples arderás en el infierno, o peor que eso…"**

"**¡Cállate!"** exclamo la chica tapándose los oídos con las manos

"**¿Ya no quieres seguir la etiqueta? O quizás deberíamos imponer unas mas estrictas"**

"**¡Déjala en paz! Como si tu fueras lo mejor"** grito Torrence que estaba en la esquina opuesta a Vera

"**¡Ja! Yo soy el malo, Torrence, ¿Soy yo el hipócrita? . ¡Yo soy capaz de traicionar por capricho!"** escupió el joven

"**Sal del cuarto"** murmuro la joven suavemente

"**¿Qué? No te escuche Torrence, ¿decías algo?"** pregunto Alex

"**No"** dijo la joven arrinconándose

"**¿Por qué haces esto?"** pregunto Sundory entre lagrimas y gimoteos

"**¡.¿Por qué?.! Porque eres una maldita mojigata, tú bien lo sabes, Sundory…"** exclamo el joven mirándola a los ojos "**¡Eres despreciable!" **bramo Alex, la joven grito suavemente "**Me das asco, llora y grita porque es lo único que sabes hacer"**

"**Eres muy cruel"** susurro Sundory

"**¿Cruel? Vamos Sundory…Quién es mas cruel, ¿El verdugo o el espectador que goza? Eres tú la que has acabado con todo, por ir en busca del cielo"**

"**No blasfemes mas, ven y ríndete a la redención"** susurro Sundory abriéndose de brazos

"**Eres tú la única que busca entrar en la gloria eterna"** dijo Alex rechazando el contacto de Sundory

"**Vera"** susurro Sundory

"**Todos los días…hago el sacrificio"** murmuro la joven

"**Aunque me falten las fuerzas…"** dijo Torrence

Sundory sonrió suavemente "**Lily"**

Por primera vez en toda la platica la atención fue a la apagada flamante pelirroja, se encontraba recargada en el buró mas cercano a la puerta, tenia una pierna flexionaba los brazos cruzados y miraba hacia la ventana.

"**Yo…¿Para que quiero ir al cielo?"** susurro la joven suavemente

El rosario blanco resbalo de las manos de Sundory como si le hubieran dado un gancho al hígado, se llevo las manos a la boca para acallar los sollozos, abundantes lagrimas salieron de sus ojos sin poder evitarlo.

"**Te lo tienes bien merecido"** dijo Alex recogiendo el rosario "**Anda reza, reza para que tú dios te perdone, porque los que estamos aquí, ¡nunca lo aremos!"** Alex rompió el lazo que unía las cuentas del rosario, las cuentas cayeron al suelo esparciéndose pesadamente junto con las lágrimas que salían de los ojos de Sundory.

Alex paso por en medio de los chicos a los que ni se digno a mirar "**Eres aun mas destructiva que el peor de los demonios"**

Lily salio de la habitación junto con Alex

"**¿Lily a donde vas?"** pregunto Torrence

La joven detuvo su paso secamente "**¿Acaso te importa?"** pregunto la joven

Giro su rostro suave y lentamente sus ojos verdes temblaron bajo la oscuridad de las sombras, alzo una mano tratando de tomar el brazo o el hombro de Alex a ciegas, desapareciendo su figura en la terrible oscuridad.

Torrence resbalo al suelo en un dos por tres mientras abundantes lagrimas salían de sus ojos, la joven se tiro al suelo llorando desconsoladamente cual niña pequeña, Vera perdió el equilibrio de su mundo irremediablemente encerrándose en el baño para dejar salir su amargura, Sundory por su parte se dejo abatir en los brazos de Remus y James

&-&-&

"**_Duermo en un acorde mágico,  
y despierto al oírlo tocar,  
soy la esencia de la Humanidad"_**

"**Lo haremos mejor el año que viene, faltan cuatro meses para el próximo partido, nos recuperaremos"** fue lo ultimo que dijo James antes ver dispersarse a su equipo.

El partido contra Slytherin había sido disputado esa semana, sin un bateador menos, la mente de Sirius en otro lado y su concentración en el suelo, habían perdido en un mítico 150 a 60, estaba enojado por haber perdido sin duda, pero….su mente tenia tantas otras cosas en la cabeza que…haber perdido el partido le era lo de menos.

Se termino de dar un rápido duchazo en total silencio, lo cual le resultaba aun mas deprimente.

"**Voy a la sala común"** murmuro Sirius

"**Yo también, no tengo ganas de nada"** dijo James sintiéndose aplastado por algo mas su orgullo

Remus aventó el libro al suelo ¿A quien engañaba? Sentía ganas de…llorar, la melancolía que le rodeaba lo estaba asfixiando.

"**Se siente muy extraño ¿verdad?"** comento Peter que se sentaba en su propia cama "**Es que fue todo tan rápido y…raro"**

Remus asintió, no habían tenido tiempo de asimilarlo.

"**¿Qué haremos ahora?"** pregunto el joven

La puerta se abrió lentamente, dos jóvenes entraron arrastrando sus pies, como si de ellos se arrastraran las penas del mundo, James se tiro a su cama pesadamente mientras que Sirius se miro al espejo.

"**¿Alguien quiere cerveza de mantequilla?"** pregunto Remus

James y Sirius se giraron hacia su amigo velozmente

"**Lo necesitan, no digan que no y no me miren así…yo también siento su melancolía"** dijo Remus

Ninguno de los dos se tomo la molesta de contradecirle

"**_Represento la promiscuidad _**

_**de las almas que enferman de paz  
Me presento, soy la libertad de **_

_**tu cuerpo y no cobro con fe!"**_

"**Dos botellas por favor"** pidió James

"**Dale chaval comienza"** dijo Sirius pidiendo una botella

Peter se apresuro a pasarle una botella a Sirius, Remus le entrego una James.

"**Las penas con pan son buenas y con vino…aun mas buenas"** comento Sirius

"**¿Piensas entrar en coma etílico?"** pregunto Remus

"**No solo pienso…perderme de aquí,…hasta mañana"** dijo Sirius

James se empino la botella sin decir ninguno comentario, no deseaba razonar con Remus, sencillamente quería de dejar de darle vueltas al asunto de Lilian.

Peter miro la botella con cierto recelo "**Una vez me dijeron que si bebía era para recordar no para olvidar"**

James se quito la botella de los labios, mirando el liquido fijamente, Sirius alzo la botella y se la empino.

"**Recuerdo u olvido…cualquiera de los dos puede funcionar"** murmuro James

Remus abrió la botella y le dio un ligero trago, aquella noche iba a ser…muuuy larga.

Después de dos horas varias botellas y largas charlas de penas Remus se encontraba sentado en el suelo a los pies de la cama de James.

"**Solo no lo entiendo, ¿Por qué se fue?"** pregunto Sirius "**Quiero decir ¿acaso no era feliz?"**

"**Dudo mucho que haya sido tu culpa Sirius"** sincero Peter "**Ni siquiera sabemos porque se fue"**

"**Si pero…"** protesto el joven

"**Al menos no tienes el tormento de verla día a día sin poder tocarla"** dijo James que dormitaba

Remus volteo a ver a James como mejor pudo, era el que menos había hablado.

"**Y no me digas que la querías hasta la locura"** comento el joven

Sirius negó suavemente con la cabeza "**Era…no se, como Gabrielle"**

Remus frunció el ceño ¿Gabrielle Druon? O ¿Gabrielle Cressay?

"**No la quería…tan desesperadamente como tu amas a Evans"**

"**No amo a Evans"** protesto James

"**Sin embargo…sentía que con ella las cosas…eran diferentes, felices y diferentes, no me obligaba a nada, no me ataba a ella como las demás, sencillamente me quería a su lado y ya…mas no me exigía algo mas"** comento Sirius "**Y tienes que aceptarlo James, amas a Evans"**

"**No, no puedo amarla"**

"**_Y ahora dime,¿cuanto vale tu alma,  
y ahora pide: ¿dinero o placer?  
sueñas con curar el cáncer  
el SIDA fue cosa de Yahvé"_**

"**¿Por qué?"** pregunto Remus desconcertado "**Desde cuando la razón decide amar a alguien?"**

"**Sencillamente no puede ser, no puedo amarla porque…me aria daño"** dijo James "**Ella….ella…no me…"** la voz de James se apago haciendo al joven esconderse bajo sus brazos

"**¿Y eso impedirá que tu dejes de quererla?"** pregunto Remus

James negó con la cabeza "**Creo que…eso lo alienta mas, pero…me vuelve loco, no consigo pensar con claridad, nada en ella es estable, es como intentar atrapar el humo con las manos"**

"**¿Y para que quieres atraparla?"** pregunto Peter

"**Porque no quiero que sea de nadie mas, ¡Es Mia!"**

Remus retrocedió velozmente hacia atrás como si la voz de James fuera un mazo de hierro.

"**Creo…que, tienes una absurda obsesión por poseer las cosas y ese James es tu peor enemigo"** dijo Remus lentamente "**Tendrás que aprender a soltar para amarrar"**

"**¡Como! Remus piénsalo, dime ¿Soportarías ver tu a la mujer que quieres en brazos de otro…u otros hombres?"** gruño James, aquella respuesta era bastante obvia "**Entonces como me pides ¡que la deje libre! . ¿Para que, para quienes? Como puedes pedirme que no sienta nada, como puedes pedirme que se la deje a los demás"**

"**Te equivocas yo no…"**

"**¡Tu que sabes! Tu no lo has sentido…es…¡horrible! Se siente…como si el pecho se te quemara por dentro, quisieras gritar, retorcerte e intentar detenerlo, pero no puedes porque…entre mas te esfuerzas por olvidarlo mas vivo y ardiente es, cierras los ojos, tratas de dormir, pero…ahí están en tu cabeza las imágenes, tan crueles y reales que aun en la inconciencia estas perduran, atormentándote una y otra vez"** James se tiro a la cama pesadamente, la botella que colgaba de su mano reboto en el colchón y finalmente cayó al suelo derramando su contenido.

Sirius intento decir algo sin embargo ¿De que servia si James estaba sumido en la mas profunda de las confusiones?

"**_Quiero estar junto a ti,   
y alimentar tu boca,  
hay veces que el dolor, duerme en una canción,  
Y se que moriré de amor decadente,   
lúgubres besos ¡Quémate en Mí!"_**

"**¿Tanto la quieres?"** pregunto Remus

James negó con la cabeza fuertemente "**No se"**

"**Y yo…me quejo de alguien que me quería con libertad…sin yo sentir lo mismo con la misma intensidad….hasta suena a tontería"** dijo Sirius encogiéndose de hombros "**Vale…el pasado, pasado, si vuelve…pues tendrá que enfrentarse a las consecuencias de sus actos"**

"**Me va a volver loco…si no es que ya lo logro"** dijo James arremolinándose en sus mantas rojas

"**Nunca he creído que seas una persona cuerda James"** comento Sirius

"**Tienes que enfrentar las cosas como son James, negar los sentimientos es la peor de las tonterías y el mas terrible de los suplicios"** dijo Remus sabiamente

"**Quieres decir que vaya y le diga…que la quiero"** dijo James "**Se burlara de mi"**

"**Bueno…quizás decírselo aun no, pero aceptar en tu conciencia que la quieres seria un buen comienzo, solo los demonios pelean contra los sentimientos porque no los entienden, porque es demasiada carga para ellos, los vuelve locos lentamente"** dijo Remus

"**Ahora entiendo porque todas ellas están completamente locas"** comento Sirius a manera de burla

"**¿Los demonios también aman?"** pregunto James

"**Nunca me he encontrado con ninguno pero…he escuchado rumores"** dijo Remus sonriendo

"**Nunca…lograre entenderla, me es tan complicado"** murmuro James

"**El amor no tiene ni lógica ni razón James"**

"**Suenas…a patético perdido enamorado"** gruño Sirius

"**A pesar de ser el mas sensato de todos…es quien mas entiende la complejidad de la locura humana"** comento Peter

"**Escuche decir una vez que, la razón al ver los horrores del mundo, tomo la sabia decisión de volverse loca"**

"**_El príncipe de la dulce pena soy,  
y mi sangre alimenta tú sed,  
la lujuria de mis alas roza _**

_**tus pechos y araña tú piel."**_

"**¿Algunas vez te preguntaste Peter, porque le pusimos lunático?"** pregunto James sarcásticamente

Peter sonrió bobamente, por el contrario Remus hizo un gesto de complacencia

"**Alguien podría pasarme otra botella….aun sigo consiente y es lo peor que puede suceder en este momento"** dijo James

"**Has bebido suficiente por el día de hoy"** comento Remus

"**Quiero ahogar penas o revivir buenos recuerdos….cuando era libre de las garras del amor…déjame ser feliz ¿quieres Remus?"** dijo James

"**Pese a ser generalmente contrario a la…especie de sensatez de Remus, creo que tiene razón James, no queremos llevarte ahogados en alcohol a la enfermería a causa de un coma etílico, porque lo mas seguro es que nunca lleguemos a tiempo"** comento Sirius

"**Lo tomare en cuenta Sirius y por tanto no te dejare mis escobas, pero te puedes quedar con los demás juguetes"** bromeo James

"**Eres muy amable, pero prefiero tenerte unos años mas con vida para que amases una buena fortuna y después me pueda quedar con ella"** dijo Sirius

"**Te prometo que si me dejas perderme el día de hoy, el día de mi funeral podrás quedarte con todo lo que te plazca"** dijo James indiferente

"**Ese es mi hermano"** dijo Sirius dándole a James otra botella "**A tu salud"** exclamo el chico bebiendo con James

"**Por…por lo desdichado que seré"** exclamo James

"**Oh por Dios, juramos nunca dejarnos caer por la mujeres, juramos que no nos enamoraríamos, juramos que…"**

"**Yo le jure a mi madre que seria un niño bueno"** dijo James lentamente "**Nunca lo haré"**

"**¿Pueden creerlo? . ¡Los dioses, los reyes, los amos y señores de Hogwarts borrachos hasta el nini por mujeres!"** exclamo Remus

"**Puedo ser mas irónico, ¡por nuestras enemigas!"**

"**Algún día tenia que suceder"** comento Peter "**Después de todo…no somos nada mas que humanos"**

"**_¡Bebe! embriaga tus vicios,  
Decide! orgasmos o amor,  
la única iglesia que ilumina es la que arde,  
el Nazareno duerme en su Cruz,"_**

Sirius aflojo sus dedos entorno del cuello de la botella, esta rodó por los pliegues de su cama hasta chocar contra el suelo produciendo un seco ruido, Remus soltó un ronquido amortiguado, la cabeza de Peter resbalo por los pliegues del lado derecho de su cama, torciendo aun mas el cuello del joven que dormía…"placidamente"

Su cabeza a un revolvía una y otra vez el asunto de Evans…oh maldito estúpido sensual demonio, lo tenia en sus redes, comiendo de su mano a la merced de sus placeres, ¿Cómo se había vuelto el cazador la presa? Se suponía que era ¡Ella! Quien debía estar a sus pies, llorando y babeando por él, no al revés.

Aun con todo el alcohol en la venas su conciencia seguía funcionando…casi a la perfección, tendría que ir a conseguir mas alcohol, o al menos tenia que…entretenerse en algo para no pensar en ese divino, hermoso y sensual demonio de cabellos rojos y cuerpo delirante.

Avanzo a trompicones entre el lugar, apenas si reconoció la puerta evitando chocar contra la pared, se preguntaba si lograría llegar a la sala común de una sola pieza y sostenido por ambas piernas, sonrió traviesamente como si aquello le excitara, era una aventura que recorrería el solito, quizás se topara con Dumbledore en su travesía, se le colgaría del hombro como si fueran viejos amigos y le contaría sus penas, le diría "Dumbly viejo, eres la neta" y se encontraba con McGonagall le diría "Mina es la maestra mas sexy de todo el colegio" aquello…debrayaba en lo demente, pero ¿acaso estaba cuerdo?

Entre risas y resbalones divertidos el joven logro bajar hasta la sala común completamente vacía, deberían de ser la una o quizás dos de la mañana, ayudando por las paredes el joven logro avanzar hacia el agujero que lo llevaría a…donde fuera que hubiese alcohol, alzo la mano para apoyarse de una mesa de madera para poder avanzar con mas firmeza cuando la puerta del dormitorio de las chicas se abrió, volteo ligeramente hacia atrás, una rubia…o quizás castaña descendía de la escalera de caracol para subir por las escaleras que se dirigían al dormitorio de las chicos, se alegro de haber pasado desapercibido, sin embargo le alegro mas el verse subir por las escaleras, no sabia que hacer al entrar en el cuarto de Lily, pero quizás…lograría aplacar por ese día sus pensamientos.

"**_Quiero estar junto a ti,   
y alimentar tu boca,  
hay veces que el dolor duerme en una canción,  
Y se que moriré de amor decadente,   
lúgubres besos ¡Quémate en Mí!"_**

Le pareció una eternidad llegar hasta su puerta, pero valió la pena, la abrió rápidamente como si temiera que la pelirroja se la cerrara de un fuerte porrazo, entro en el cuarto sin mucho sigilo, esperaba divisar la figura de una mujer bajo las sabanas, pero por el contrario la dama se encontraba perdida en los confines del infinito cielo, James cerró la puerta con la fuerza necesaria para atraer su atención, cerrando esta con llave.

No tuvo necesidad de decir ¡Sorpresa! Puesto que su simple aparición bastaba para sorprenderla completamente, sus ojos verdes se habían abierto desmesuradamente, como si preguntaran ¿Qué haces aquí? Se acerco a ella lerdamente, ese día llevaba puesta una bata de color lila con un camisón sensual del mismo color, oohh demonio provocador.

"**Largo"** bramo bastante contrariada

Algo en su sonrisa la asusto visiblemente, prenso con su mano su hombro izquierdo para no darle opción a escape

"**¿Qué mierda crees que haces?"** bramo la joven tratando de sonar imponente

Cualquier esencia de racionalidad se esfumo del pensamiento del joven cuando sus labios entraron en contacto con la piel de Lily.

Lily forcejeo con el joven mas lo único que logro fue acrecentar su deseo "**Potter basta, suficiente…¡Déjame en paz!"** logro hacerlo retroceder unos cuantos centímetros "**Lárgate de aquí…vete"**

"**¿Por qué?"** hablo el chico por primera vez

"**Porque estas ebrio y porque ¡No se que diantres te traes! Crees que eres el dueño de este castillo para entrar a los cuartos cuando te venga en gana…¡lárgate!"**

James negó suavemente con la cabeza posos sus manos sobre el mentón de Lily y la atrajo hacia si.

"**No"** susurro James, Lily intento separarse del chico "**Quiero estar contigo"** volvió a decir mientras sus hábiles manos le levantaban el camisón a la chica

"**Ey, ey…"** Lily se vio envuelta en una guerra de manotazos para detener al joven que deseaba quitarle la prenda "**¡Basta!"** le lanzo una tremenda bofetada que le hizo perder el equilibrio al chico y cayó de sentón al suelo, apenas se estaba recuperando del susto cuando James la tomo por ambos hombros y la zangoloteo.

"**¿Por qué eres así de hipócrita?"** Lily abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ¿A que se refería? "**Eres…tan despreciable conmigo, me insitas, me seduces y cuando logro tocarte ¡me rechazas e insultas como si tuviera la culpa!"**

"**Estas tan demente como tu primo, ¡locos ambos!"** gruño Lily

"**No hables en mi presencia de HJ, le odio, ¡le detesto!"** bramo James fuera de si

"**_Oh Señor, rey de la tristeza,  
ángel del dulce dolor,  
bebe la hiel de mi boca  
blasfemia, ven, hazme el amor"_**

"**No se me hacen raro…son tan parecidos"** gruño Lily

Las manos de James se cerraron fuertemente obre los hombros de la joven produciéndole dolor, el chico soltó una serie de insultos inteligibles. "**No digas su nombre, no tu"** le pidió James finalmente.

Lily sintió escalofríos al sentir los labios de James sobre su hombro derecho, la joven le acaricio los cabellos suavemente, le dio unas palmaditas en las espalda, murmurándole algunas dulces palabras.

La tomo por sorpresa como de costumbre, la obligo a no resistirse a sus besos y sus carisias, así como la desprendió de su ligera bata suave y delicadamente, recorrió lenta y pasivamente su piel desde el cuello hasta las rodillas. "**Mira como me tienes"** le dijo el chico mientras se aprensaba de sus piernas.

Lily se llevo una mano a la nuca pensando en lo que debía de hacer con él, estaba perdido en alcohol y si bien sobrio era un peligro para la humanidad borracho…mejor ni pensarlo, le recorrió un escalofrió cuando las manos libidinosas de James le rodearon los glúteos ¡Y lo hacían por debajo de la ropa! La joven trato de decirle el peor de los insultos sin embargo su garganta se quedo sin voz de pronto, únicamente movió sus piernas tratando de alejar al joven con la rodilla, acto que no le valió en lo mas mínimo pues este seguía muy entregado a lo suyo, el pánico y el nerviosismo se apoderaron de ella…estaba en la situación mas incomoda y menos esperada, tenia que hacer trabajar a su cerebro antes de que James se aprovechara de la situación.

Demasiado tarde reacciono para evitar que James besara aquella parte tan intima de ella, solo un ahogado gritito fue lo que lanzo, pánico, terror, miedo o quizás reacción Lily empujo a James por los hombros y hecho a correr a la cama en donde se sostuvo del colchón para no caer de bruces a causa de las bragas que le colgaban a media rodilla, tomo el camisón y metió sus manos entre las piernas como si quisiera protegerse de la sensación que James había dejado sobre su piel, hasta ese momento noto lo agitado de su corazón, el joven la rodeo con ambos brazos.

"**No"** le dijo Lily firmemente

"**¿Por qué?"** protesto James

"**No quiero, no lo deseo"**

James soltó un fuerte gruño a manera de inconformidad "**Pero yo si"** fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de aventarla a la cama, tomarle ambos tobillos y abrirle las piernas lo suficiente para poder acomodárselas a sus caderas

"**_Quiero estar junto a ti,   
y alimentar tu boca,  
hay veces que el dolor, duerme en una canción,  
Y se que moriré de amor decadente,   
lúgubres besos ¡Quémate en Mí!"_**

"**No James"** le grito la chica incorporándose**_  
_**James la aventó nuevamente de un solo manotazo hacia la cama, mientras se deshacía de su camisa, la joven entro en pánico total al ver desaparecer los pantalones del chico, trato de girar sobre la cama para salir de esa apuro, pero las manos del chico fueron mas rápidas y le retuvieron por la cadera.

"**James por favor…no me hagas esto"** dijo la joven desesperada mientras trataba de escapar del chico, quien en ese momento la detenía por los tirantes de su camisón "**¡Ya basta por favor!"** el tirante derecho se reventó, sin embargo lo James lo sostuvo la tela con tal fuerza que por la recamara resonó el sonido de la prenda rompiéndose hilo por hilo.

Lily cayó al colchón por tercera vez presa de una desesperación e histeria, los ojos avellana del joven al notarla tan tranquila sobre la cama, parpadeo lentamente asimilando que la chica estaba completamente resignada, se llevo las manos a la ultima prenda que le quedaba tomo el dobladillo del boxer lo jalo hacia abajo cuando unas frías manos le detuvieron.

"**No lo hagas, por favor"** le suplico Lily mientras le abrazaba fuertemente

"**¿Por qué?"** pregunto el joven, observando la cabecita roja recargada sobre su hombro

"**Porque para ti no será mas que una noche mas, pero para mi es importante, James…seria mi primera vez" **murmuro la joven

"**¿Nunca has estado con alguien mas?"** pregunto James

Lily negó con la cabeza "**Jamás he querido"**

"**No te creo"**

La pelirroja alzo el rostro hacia James con los ojos abiertos completamente "**Es la verdad…James, nunca he estado con nadie"**

Sintió los fuertes e indómitos ojos de James entrar a su mente y rebuscar entre sus memorias para arrancarle la verdad, viendo que en ellos no había velo de mentira el joven la abrazo fuertemente, Lily suspiro aliviadamente al parecer los locos deseos de James se había aplacado, dejo que el chico se recostara en su regazo por unos momentos.

"**Potter…levántate tienes que ir a tu cuarto, ¡Potter!"** Un fuerte suspiro resonó por todo el lugar, el chico había caído profundamente dormido, la chica de cabellos pelirrojos se llevo las manos a la cabeza "**¡Porque a mi!"**

"**_Quiero estar junto a ti y alimentar tu boca,  
hay veces que el dolor, duerme en una canción,  
Si tocas en mi honor, saldré de este infierno,  
dame tú alma, no quiero morir"_**

&-&-&

"**Solo…porque Emily no esta"** dijo Vera sentándose a regañadientes

"**Nadie te obliga"** gruño Sirius

Vera hizo un gesto de desden "**Jodete"**

"**Sirius por favor…cierra el hocico"** dijo Remus detrás de su libro "**No seremos hostiles si no lo eres tu con nosotros"**

"**Solo porque no quiero ver llorar a Sundory de nuevo"** dijo Vera tragándose los insultos

Un incomodo silencio lleno el lugar "**Los chicos son muy divertidos, te llevaras bien con ellos"** dijo Torrence quien le cortaba las uñas de las manos a Sirius

"**¿Acaso no te da asco?"** pregunto Vera

"**Tu también lo haces"** dijo Torrence indiferente

"**Conmigo misma"** comento la joven

"**Es que Sirius tiene unas manos perfectas"** exclamo la joven "**Siente la suavidad de su piel…quiero que sus uñas se vean ¡perfectas!"**

Sirius sonrió pomposamente, mientras Vera ponía los ojos en blanco

"**Eres una amor conmigo, morenita por eso te quiero tanto"** dijo Sirius abrazando a la joven

El rostro de Vera se puso completamente verde…aquello le revolvía el estomago.

"**¿Cómo pueden soportarlos?"** bramo la joven

"**Con paciencia"** comento Remus

"**Cada chango a su mecate Lupin"** gruño Vera

"**Ahí esta el error, Remus no es un chango…aunque algunas veces al mes resulta ser muy peludo"** dijo James que llegaba

"**Ahórrate los comentarios Potter, no deseo conocer las intimidades de ustedes"** dijo Vera cruzándose de brazos

"**Se ven tan lindos todos juntos"** comento Sundory

Vera se abstuvo de irse a estampar con el brazo del sillón en el que estaba sentada, ¡Aquello era aberrante!

"**Cuadro de familia Feliz"** exclamo Sirius estirando sus brazos

"**Sirius puedes despostillarte una uña"** comento Torrence que volvía a tomar la mano del joven

"**Le estaba comentando a Sundory que nos hace falta un golpeador en el equipo, are las pruebas la siguiente semana"**

"**El joven Golied tiene buen brazo, aunque dicen que Victloier es mejor"** comento la joven

"**¿Tu que opinas Torrence?"** pregunto James

"**Amp…pues Ian tiene unos bíceps maravillosos, aunque…prefiero a Larry pero ese se la pasara filteando con las chicas, Henry tiene buena puntería, en definitiva….Josh es el mas indicado…aunque tendrán un ligero problemita"** comento Torrence

"**¿Cuál?"** pregunto James

"**Es gay"**

"**¡No way!"** exclamo Remus "**Tiene…novia"**

"**Es pantalla"** afirmo Torrence "**Y puedo probar que es verdad…lo vi dándose besitos con…nah…no os diré quien"**

"**No volveré…a sentarme a su lado"** exclamo Remus

"**Ni yo entrare al servicio cuando este él"** dijo Sirius

"**Homofobicos"** dijo Torrence indiferente "**La otra mano Sirius"**

"**Oye…oye, si una lesbiana estuviera a tu lado ¿Qué sentirías?"** pregunto Sirius

"**Nada…es una gente común y corriente, puedo estar con ella y platicar incluso creo que llegaría a llevarme bien, no debes de tratarlo de modo diferente"** dijo Torrence indiferente

"**Buscaremos…a el mejor"** dijo James haciendo una anotación mental

"**¿Por qué no buscas a otra mujer?"** sugirió Sundory

Por primera la vez en la tarde Vera sonrió…o al menos la comisura de sus labios se curveo tenuemente

"**Claro…seria excelente, con la bola de idiotas que tenemos como compañeras…seguro que se presentan chicas que ni saben volar"** comento Torrence despreciablemente "**Imagínate…tener la oportunidad de filtear con dos merodeadores a la vez, además están los chicos mejor formados en el equipo de quidditch…no, seria un desastre"**

"**Deberías dejarlas intentar el doble hit punch del rojo mata pasiones"** comento Vera divertida

Torrence rió sumamente divertida "**Claro acribillarían al contrincante con el rimel"**

Ambas jóvenes se burlaron estridentemente de aquello.

"**¿Acaso eso piensan de todas las jóvenes de gryffindor?"** pregunto James

"**Si se fijan en ti…claro"** dijo Vera indiferente "**Vamos Potter, solo mirarlas a duras penas saben montar escoba, y ¿todavía quieres armarlas con un bat? Es lo mas absurdo que es escuchado decir…y mira que de ustedes tengo una larga lista"**

"**Debe de haber alguien que pueda"** comento Sundory "**Que tal….Marina Castilla o Maria Moreleida Prado de quinto grado"**

"**Esas tías azotan al suelo de borrachas"** comento Vera

"**Hay una que es capaz de hacerlo"** dijo Torrence

Vera y Sundory miraron a la joven fijamente, como si iniciaran conexión mental, "**Ni lo sueñes"** comento Vera "**Acabaría rompiéndole el cráneo al propio capitán"**

"**Na…además es un pavo volando"** comento Torrence "**Y…creo que seria un peligro entero hasta para los espectadores, nunca iría a un juego en que ella estuviera arriba"**

"**Sep…seria masacre a Hogwarts numero 42….diabólica idea"** dijo Vera

"**¿Quién?"** pregunto James desesperado

Las tres chicas se miraron como si consultar decir el nombre "**Victoria Waltler"**

"**¡Eh! Pero si en su primera clase de vuelo se fue estampar contra los árboles en menos de 3 segundos"** dijo Remus

"**Pero tiene un muy buen brazo"** dijo Torrence

"**Uno muy bueno"** ironizo Vera

Remus iba a seguir la platica pero las estridentes risas que resonaron por la estancia le impidieron hacer eso.

Alex y Lily reían estridentemente, mientras el joven movía sus dedos velozmente por la guitarra de siete cuerdas.

"**Hello, hello, hello, how low?"** cantaba la joven "**Hello, hello, hello, how low?"** "**With the lights out, it's less dangerous"** entonaron ambos chicos fuertemente mientras Alex hacia resonar la guitarra por todo el lugar "**Here we are now, entertain us"** la joven se llevo las manos al cabello "**I feel stupid and contagious"** Alex sacudía el cuerpo hacia todos lados mientras se dejaba llevar por la música "**Here we are now, entertain us" **Sundory se levanto de su lugar ligeramente molesta "**A mulatto"** "**An albino"** exclamo Lily, Torrence se levanto del lugar repentinamente "**A mosquito"** Ambos jóvenes se dirigieron hacia un sillón "**My libido"** "**Yay!"** exclamo Alex "**¿Que le hiciste a tu cabello?"** exclamo Torrence asustada como si el joven hubiera cometido el peor de los pecados "**I'm worse at what I do best"** continuo Alex tocando la canción "**And for this gift I feel blessed"** "**Esta…¡horrible!"** continuo Torrence "**Our little group has always been"** continuo Alex acercándose a Lily quien le acompañaba "**And always will until the end"** "**Hello, hello, hello, how low?"** coreo Lily "**Hello, hello, hello, how low?"** "**With the lights out, it's less dangerous"** continuaron ambos jóvenes, ignorando al publico que les observaba "**Here we are now, entertain us"** Alex se acerco a los merodeadores en su absurdo baile en el que sacudía todo el cuerpo como si sufriera de epilepsia "**I feel stupid and contagious"** "**¡Alex!"** grito Sundory "**Here we are now, entertain us"** continuo Alex ("Smells like Teen Spirit" Nirvana) "**¡Silencio!"** bramo Vera apuntando la guitarra de Alex con su varita, silenciando el estridente ruido de esta. "**¿Qué diablos te pasa?"** gruño Lily furiosa "**Hace mucho ruido"** se excuso Vera "**Es que esta fuera de sus reglas escuchar rock…o sea imagínate ¡la pura y casta Trenmayne escuchando la música de los arrabales!"** exclamo Alex "**¡Jodete!"** estallo la joven haciéndole un gesto obsceno "**Era en verdad horrenda esa canción"** dijo Torrence "**Absurdo, no sabes de música si no te gusta una canción de Nirvana"** dijo Lily firmemente "**Es pecaminoso"** afirmo Sundory "**Habla de cosas obscenas y además…¡El vocalista era demente, drogadicto, horrendo y se suicido!"** Lily abrió la boca sorprendida "**¡No era horrendo! . ¡Era el hombre mas guapo que pudo haber pisado la tierra!"** "**No insultes al novio de Lily"** dijo Alex firmemente "**¿Qué le sucedió a tu cabello Alex?"** pregunto Torrence El chico meneo la larga cabellera rojo rubí que le llegaba por arriba de los hombros "**Un accidente con pociones"** exclamo el chico indiferente "**Se ve muy sexy"** exclamo Lily abrazando al joven "**¡Se ve patético!"** gruño Torrence "**Ese es el color que una vez uso Kurt Cobain"** dijo Lily jugando con los lacios mechones de Alex "**Se ve hermoso, creo que ahora podría enamorarme de ti, cabello largo, rubio o rojo rubí, ojos azules, piel blanca, pero sobre todo ¡músico y artista!"** "**Pandroso y loco" **agrego Alex "**Kurt Cobain era muggle"** dijo Lily indiferente "**Alcohólico, drogadicto y de corazón sensible"** exclamo la joven suspirando cual chica enamorada James se llevo una mano a la cabeza la joven si que estaba loquita, ¿Cómo podía gustarle un hombre así? "**Alex ¿Quieres ser mi novio?"** pregunto Lily Al asombro se dibujo en la cara de todos los jóvenes. "**¡Suficiente! Ustedes dos ¡Cada quien a su cuarto!"** bramo Sundory furiosa "**Pues no se…déjame pensarlo"** dijo Alex disfrutando del momento "**¡Acaso no me han escuchado!"** "**Si nena…espera tu turno"** dijo Alex indiferente "**Soy infiel, pervertido, un poquito alcohólico, un poquito de otra cosa, descarado, obstinado, pero conmigo tendrás mucho sexo y mucha diversión"** "**Lo tomare con un si"** dijo Lily pasando sus brazos por el cuello de Alex El joven se inclino sobre ella dejando caer su largo cabello rubí. "**¡Basta!"** bramo Sundory jalando a Alex por los cabellos fuertemente "**¡Hija de tu puta madre!"** exclamo Alex molesto tratando de que Sundory le soltara los cabellos "**¡Suéltame con un demonio!"** "**A tu cuarto ahora"** le aventó la joven "**Y tu…"** "**¿Celos?"** pregunto Lily maliciosamente Sundory miro a Lily de una manera nunca antes vista entre ambas chicas "**Sube a tu cuarto"** "**No eres mi madre, y ni a ella le hago mucho caso"** dijo Lily firmemente "**Vamonos Alex, no vaya a ser que la señorita haga demasiada bilis"** "**Con gusto patito pero…dile que me suelte"** dijo Alex quien trataba de soltarse de las manos de Sundory "**Es suficiente Lilian"** dijo Sundory firmemente, sin soltar a Alex "**Ey, ey…pueden discutir por mi, todo lo que quieran, pero…primero, Sundory suéltame"** dijo Alex "**Cállate, vamonos, te llevare a tu sala común"** dijo Sundory firmemente sin soltarle el cabello "**Oye…oye"** dijo Alex "**Te tendré que echar un par de maleficios"** "**Solo inténtalo"** dijo Remus apuntándole con la varita "**Tu no te metas, no es tu asunto, cada chango a su mecate, Lily amor…nos vemos después cariño"** proclamo el joven Sundory le soltó del cabello. "**Hay joder…que fuerza mujer"** dijo Alex sobándose la cabeza "**Hasta mañana patito"** el joven le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de irse Sundory suspiro pesadamente volviéndose hacia Lily "**¿Y bien?"** pregunto Lily "**Vas a…castigarme"** se mofo la joven "**Eres una cínica descarada"** asevero Sundory "**Es mi mejor amigo, no perdón…mi novio, así que puedo hacer lo que se me hinche la regalada gana con él"** dijo Lily firmemente "**Sin vergüenza"** le reprocho Sundory Lily ignoro por completo a Sundory subiendo por las escaleras hasta su dormitorio, Sundory suspiro pesadamente, se llevo una mano a la cabeza y corrió escaleras arriba, seguramente para ir con Lilian. "**Ay Dios mió santo"** exclamo Torrence "**¿Qué hemos hecho?"** "**Mejor preocúpate por lo que van hacer"** manifestó Vera "**¿Qué?"** pregunto Torrence desconcertada "**Que poca imaginación tienes, piensa un poquito bonita"** expreso la joven despreciablemente "**Será mejor prepararse para lo peor"** paloteo Vera mientras avanzaba hacia los dormitorios "**¿Por qué siempre has de tratarme como estúpida?"** gruño Torrence "**¿Acaso no lo eres?"** cuestiono Vera antes de desaparecer arriba de las escaleras La joven se llevo las manos a la cabeza "**Con estas amigas para quiero enemigas"** declaro &-&-& "**Demente"** afirmo el joven La pelirroja lanzo un gruñido al aire, dio un rodeo entre las bancas del viejo salón de teatro. "**¿Qué querías que hiciera?"** proclamo la joven "**¡Que le siguiera la corriente! Me estoy cansando"** El joven dirigió su mirada nuevamente a las hojas de viejo libro, paso la pagina y bostezo suavemente "**No me mires así, sabes perfectamente que no tenia otra opción"** estallo la chica Mojo la punta de su dedo índice con su lengua para pasar la pagina. "**¿Qué mas podía hacer? Eh ¡dime!" **le exigió la joven "**Callarte"** propuso el chico "**¡No me vengas con…gilipolleses Severus!"** exclamo Lily "**Si no sabes que hacer mejor no hagas nada, si no ayudas no estorbes"** afirmo Severus tranquilamente "**Me estas ayudando mucho"** ironizo la pelirroja "**¿Cuándo me pediste ayuda para esto?"** pregunto Snape "**¡Snape!"** chillo Lily al borde de un colapso "**Lilian, lo hecho, hecho esta y no hay marcha atrás, mas que preocuparme por Sundory, yo le temería a Potter"** manifestó el chico "**¿Desde cuando le tienes miedo a James?"** pregunto Lily maliciosamente "**¿James?"** observo Severus "**Cara-de-culo-Potter, como quieras llamarle"** exclamo la joven mordazmente "**Te recuerdo que le has incitado a sentir una…extraña y loca pasión desenfrenada por ti"** comento el chico secamente "**¡Yo no tengo la culpa!"** enuncio Lily furiosa "**¿Acaso tengo la culpa de ser mujer?"** "**Sonaste igual al…99.9 de la población femenina de Hogwarts"** recito el joven de memoria "**Comienzo a creer que en verdad sientes algo por él"** Lily hizo mueca de asco profundo "**¡Nada! Vamos Snape, ¿Acaso crees que te defraudaría?"** "**¿A mi?"** pregunto el joven desconcertado "**Eres mi amigo, y él te a…"** Lily se quedo a mitad de la frase "**Humillado, golpeado, hechizado, maldecido millones de veces por mera diversión, si lo se"** enumero Severus "**¿Y? Acaso por eso dejas de ser mujer"** jugando con las mismas palabras de Lily "**Tiene carita, lo reconozco, pero…vamos Severus, ¡hay mejores!"** "**¿Cómo Fontela?"** escupió el chico "**Mucho cuidado con lo dices"** apunto Lily molesta "**Él es diferente"** "**¿Ah si en que? Tiene la misma cabeza hueca que Potter, es arrogante, pedante, hipócrita, mal nacido, hijo de puta, corrige si me equivoco"** pronuncio el joven venenosamente "**Alex es un artista"** declaro la pelirroja "**Y Potter un deportista ¿Cuál es la diferencia?"** cuestiono nuevamente Severus "**Y no me digas que la popularidad, porque Fontela no tendrá el club de fans de Potter, pero es el mismo patán"** Lily intento articular defensa alguna sin embargo no logro hacerlo. "**Lily, escucha atentamente lo que te voy a decir, ¡aléjate de ellos!"** declaro Snape "**Te van a volver loca"** "**Wow claro Snape…no volveré a dirigirles la palabra ¿y que voy hacer?"** pregunto Lily "**Has nuevos amigos"** propuso el joven encogiéndose de hombros La pelirroja lanzo una fría risotada al aire "**Estas de coña, ¿con quien? Diva acaso, por favor…"** "**Hay mas gente, los de ravenclaw, los hufflepuff"** "**¿Qué tal los slytherin? Vamos Snape, dejo a todos ellos si tu eres capaz de dejar tu mascara de "Odio a los sangre sucia" anda, dejemos el juego de escondámonos para que nadie nos vea, sal allá afuera y camina de mi mano"** Los ojos negros del chico destellaron ligeramente "**Sabes que no puedo"** tercio el joven "**Además, crees que Potter se quedaría de brazos cruzados sabiendo que "su" chica ha estado conmigo a media noche"** Lily rió divertida "**Potter te importa con comino, creo que si pudieras hacerlo le restregarías en la cara eso, bravo Severus, utilízame para calentarle la cabeza a James como lo hace Alex"** "**Tu que lo permites"** gruño Snape "**Si por mi fuera ese rubio oxigenado estaría bajo mis pies con trece maldiciones"** "**¡Como si fuera fácil callarle la boca!"** chillo Lily Un repentino y molesto silencio se apodero de ambos jóvenes. "**Dejemos de pelear, tengo suficiente con Sundory"** dijo Lily sentándose en la primera banca Severus asintió delicadamente, "**Es que…no soporto la idea de que ese…duo de patanes ocupe tu vida"** sincero el muchacho, la pelirroja miro a su amigo fijamente ¿acaso aquello era una declaración? "**Lo sabes de sobra Lily, ninguno de los dos es de mi agrado"** "**Tan aberrantemente similares ¿no?"** menciono Lily Una delgada y torcida sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Snape "**Les mataría si te hacen daño"** "**Entonces hazlo"** enuncio la joven fríamente "**¿A que has venido esta noche?"** pregunto el joven repentinamente "**Creo que es tiempo de hacer algo por mi misma"** comento Lily "**Es peligroso, mas de lo que hemos hablado"** asevero el chico "**¿Muchos han aceptado el reto y pocos han regresado?"** se mofo la joven "**Te equivocas, han regresado todos, sin embargo nunca han vuelto a ser los mismos, no es un camino para ti"** confirmo Severus "**¿Te he preguntado eso?"** dijo Lily "**Con una sola condición"** dijo Snape firmemente, Lily frunció el entre cejo ¿Qué tramaba su amigo? "**Acepto"** "**Aun no…."** "**Se lo que me propones, y he dicho acepto, la lógica es igual de poderosa que la legerecimancia"** afirmo la pelirroja Snape sonrió alegremente "**Ven a nosotros, somos tus guías"** recito Lily

"**Son solo mentiras"**

"**Como luces en la oscuridad, en tu mundo destrozado"** continuo la joven

"**Déjame cegarte con mis propias manos"** propuso Severus

"**Mi alma confundida, déjame protegerte bajo mi manto"**

"**Somos tu camino hacia le pecado"** afirmo Snape

"**Eh aquí el pacto"** susurro Lily

&-&-&

La mañana amanecía completamente blanca, la primer nevada de aquella temporada había caído por la noche, ahora el cielo se pintaba de gris con espontáneas nubecillas blancas.

Torrence jugaba con la cuchara de su chocolate caliente mientras suspiraba lentamente.

"**Si no te presuras a tomar el chocolate llegaras tarde a Herbológia"** apunto Sirius quien se apresuraba a llenar su plato de tostadas

"**Se a cancelado la clase"** comento la joven indiferente mientras le soplaba al vaso

"**¿Ah si?"** pregunto Sirius untando con mas tranquilidad la mantequilla de sus tostadas

"**Eh, la nevada de ayer, tomo por sorpresa a Madame Sprout, la mayor parte de los invernaderos estaban abiertos, así que…las plantas se han congelado hasta las raíces"** declaro la joven mirando hacia el vació "**Así que no hay clase"**

Sirius exclamo un vago "Oh" "**¿Y esa cara?"**

Torrence se giro suavemente para mirar a Sirius fijamente, jugueteo con su mano un tanto indecisa, torció los labios suavemente antes de hablar "**Cosas"** murmuro al final

Sirius dejo el cuchillo sobre el plato girándose para poder mirar de frente a Torrence "**¿Han discutido de nuevo?"** intuyo el joven

Torrence se encogió de hombros sin saber que contestar "**Vera…ella, no lo se, algunas veces pienso que hace las cosas para humillarnos o que se yo"**

Sirius alzo una ceja visiblemente, desconocía a Vera Trenmayne por completo, sin embargo las pocas veces que había estado cerca de ella, le parecía una mujer sumamente cruel y demasiado estrecha "**No le hagas caso"** soluciono Sirius

Torrence parpadeo un par de veces "**No lo entiendes"** susurro dejando caer la cuchara en la mesa pesadamente

"**No, las mujeres son muy complicadas"** expreso el chico mordiendo su tostada "**Creo que deberían de venir con un manual de instrucciones"**

Torrence sonrió delicadamente, ¿Ese era el afamado casanova de Hogwarts? El chico que traía babeando a mas de la mitad del genero femenino.

"**Nunca las entiendo, un día quieren una cosa y al siguiente otra, son todo un lió"** siguió Sirius quejándose "**¿Como pueden cambiar de humor tan drásticamente?**" prosiguió su monologo

Torrence alargo la mano para quitarle a Sirius la tostada mientras él se servia un poco de café caliente "**Ya se lo decía yo a Remus, nunca te enrolles demasiado con una dama, puede ser catastrófico"**

¿Cómo era posible que diciendo aquellas cosas las chicas lo amaran tanto?

"**Para mi solo sirven para una cosa, bueno…pero tu eres diferente, morenita"** agrego el chico sin fijarse en la mirada recelosa de Torrence "**Si, si, si, son tan molestas y empalagosas, me choca que…¿Dónde esta mi tostada?"**

"_Imbécil" _pensó de inmediato la joven "**No lo se"**

Sirius paso su vista por toda la mesa, se encogió de hombros y preparo otra tostada "**Y mirar a James por ejemplo, esta completamente colado por ese demonio horrendo, es la mujer mas rara que e visto en toda mi vida, vamos tiene un cuerpo de diosa, si…pero es un completo huracán, que va ¡Un tifón!"**

"_Bueno en algo tiene razón, Lily es compleja, pero no es una tempestad"_ medito la joven esperando la siguiente distracción de Sirius para robarle la tostada

"**Yo por eso nunca de los nunca me enamorare, ni me casare, ni nada por estilo**

"**Eso dices ahora"** murmuro Torrence

Sirius frunció la nariz ofendido "**Me basta con recibir amor de mi mismo"** expreso el joven

Torrence lanzo un bufido prolongado

"**¿Qué fue eso"** pregunto Sirius

"**Un, no te creo"** expreso la joven sin tapujos Torrence

Sirius lanzo un gruñido de indignación "**¿Quién crees que soy?"** bramo el joven

"**Un merodeador" **finalizo la joven encogiéndose de hombros

"**Ey Canuto"** saludo James al llegar a la mesa

"**Espera Prongsy, estoy teniendo una serie charla con Torry"** se excuso Sirius

"**¿Tu hablas en serio Sirius?"** bromeo Remus

"**Ja, ja, ja, ja eres bastante graciosito Remus"** se quejo Sirius

"**Solo es una simple pregunta"**

Sirius frunció el ceño ligeramente molesto se giro para ver a Torrence pero el lugar de la chica estaba vació "**¿Torrence?"** le busco el joven

La chica salía del gran comedor con una mano en la bolsa de la túnica y con la otra sostenía una tostada, Sirius frunció los labios suavemente, mientras colocaba un codo en la mesa y se recargaba en la mano, busco su tostada con la mirada.

"**¿Has perdido algo Sirius?"** pregunto James que rebuscaba entre las hojas del el diario "El Profeta"

"**¡Torrence!"** grito el oji-gris molesto

"**Eh, miren esto, a habido un grave atentando en los terrenos de la familia Sandnesmith"** comento James

"**Conozco a esa familia"** hablo de pronto Sirius "**Es una familia de sangre pura, mama solía hablar mucho de sus huertos"**

"**No son los únicos atacados, también están los Terry, Geraldson, Shelton"** continuo James

"**Los Shelton tenían una linda piscina de color perla"** rememoro Sirius "**Los Terry eran gente muy seca"**

"**Sirius, han atacado a esta gente"** asevero Remus

"**Eran simples comentarios"** se encogió de hombros el joven

"**Si yo recuerdo la piscina de color perla de los Shelton"** dijo James repentinamente "**Aquí esta lo que buscaba"**

"**¿Qué sucedió con ellos?"** pregunto Remus

"**Un grupo de magos tenebrosos les ataco, al parecer los revoltosos únicamente andaban en busca de las reliquias de la familia"** dijo James rápidamente "**¿No es hermosa?"**

"**Es una pelota"** respondió Remus indiferente

"**Es la nueva quaffle 3D2, de cuero de dragón suave, practica, dinámica y muy resistente, aprueba de rayos y golpes a 5 kilómetros del suelo, es ligera y de buen tamaño, le pediré a mis padres una para navidad"** declaro James muy emocionado por la pelota

"**Seria una maravilla jugar con eso"** exclamo Sirius entusiasmado

"**Es una pelota"** insistió Remus

&-&-&

"**Son pocos los que se quedan"** murmuro Vera recargada en el barandal

"**Así tendremos un poco mas de paz y tranquilidad"** declaro Sundory "**Siempre me ha agradado lo silencioso que es Hogwarts cuando no hay muchos alumnos"**

Vera observaba en silencio como la mayoría de los alumnos de Hogwarts desalojaban las instalaciones para pasar algunos días en sus casas, por acuerdo mutuo, las chicas habían decidido pasar las navidades en el castillo.

"**Aburrido"** suspiro Vera

Sundory se encogió de hombros antes de abrigarse con su capa e iniciar una caminata por los ahora casi desérticos pasillos del castillo.

"**Ey Sundory"** exclamo Vera yendo tras la joven "**Espérame"**

"**Creo que te quedaría mejor un corte en circulo, así el cabello… ¡Sundory!" **grito la joven quien platicaba animadamente con los chicos

"**Oh no"** susurro Vera decepcionada

"**Hola chicos"** les saludo cortésmente Sundory

"**¿Ustedes también se quedan?"** pregunto Remus

"**No solo nuestro holograma Lupin"** gruño Vera

"**Seamos buenos los unos con los otros"** pidió Sundory sonriendo

Vera miro a la joven sumamente ofendida, dio media vuelta y desapareció por el pasillo

"**Aun le cuesta aceptarnos ¿no?"** comento James pasándose una mano por el cabello "**Es medio rarita tu amiga"**

"**Denle tiempo"** dijo Torrence "**Es buena chica"**

Sirius lanzo un bufido de incredulidad

"**¿Y que haremos para estas navidades?"** pregunto Peter

"**Ey, podemos ir a Hogsmeade a celebrarlo"** propuso James

"**Oh traer lo mejor de Hogsmeade"** opino Sirius

"**Pero…no podemos ir a Hogsmeade"** dijo Torrence desconcertada

"**¿Quién dice que no?"** pregunto Remus sonriendo

La morena miro a los chicos que le sonreían suavemente con una pizca de picardía

"**Olvídenlo"** comento Torrence "**Sorpréndanme"**

"**Todo el tiempo"** afirmo Sirius

"**¿Todas se quedaran?"** pregunto James repentinamente

"**Si"** contesto Sundory "**Y Alex también"** agrego

Una mueca general de desagrado se vio plasmada en la cara de los chicos

"**Es una lastima Cornamenta"** declaro Sirius dándole una palmadita en la espalda a James

"**De cualquier forma tengo que checar las pruebas de los aspirantes a golpeadores"** dijo James indiferente

"**¿Por qué hacer un examen escrito?"** pregunto Peter desconcertado

"**Tienes que saber las reglas, para poder saltártelas"** apunto James

Sirius asintió fervientemente a aquella contestación

"**¿Quiénes se quedaran de Slytherin?"** pregunto James repentinamente

"**Mi primo Snape dijo que tal vez se quedaría, hablo de algún…asunto que atender"** comento Sundory, la sonrisas de sirius y James se acentuaron firmemente "**Creo también estará el pequeño Black…"**

"**Único"** le corrigió Sirius

Sundory sonrió suavemente "**Rosier"**

Una lechuza de color marrón paso por la ventana del pasillo "**¡Eh!"** exclamo repentinamente Torrence "**Ah….acabo de recordar algo iré…a dar una vuelta"** antes de poder ser cuestionada pro ello la joven se esfumo por completo

"**¿Se encontrara bien?"** pregunto Remus

"**Así somos todas"** declaro Sundory "**Bueno creo que iré a la biblioteca"**

"**¿Ah la biblioteca? . ¡En vacaciones!"** cuestiono Sirius

Sin embargo no recibió respuesta alguna por parte de Sundory.

"**Será mejor seguir nuestro camino"** declaro James

"**¿Y hacia donde íbamos?"** pregunto Sirius desconcertado

James inclino la cabeza hacia la izquierda a manera de decir "no lo se" "**A donde sea"**

"**¡Chicos!"** chillaron unas voces a sus espaldas

"**¡Nevra, Diva, Sasha y Cloe, nuestras chicas preferidas"** declaro Sirius con cierto deje de sarcasmo

"**¿Por qué no nos avisaron que se quedarían para navidad?"** protesto Diva

"**Ehh…todo lo que ha sucedido y…las cosas y el tiempo, no queríamos importunarlas con nuestro…asuntos"** se excuso James

"**Pero sus asuntos son nuestros asuntos, somos amigos ¿Qué no?"** pregunto Diva

"**Ahhh…eh…si"** respondió Remus dubitativo

"**¿A si que se quedaran para navidad?"** pregunto Peter

"**No"** dijo Sasha decepcionada "**La SEPC decidió irse de Hogwarts en navidad, y realizar un mega fiesta en casa de Cloe"**

"**Oh que bueno"** mintió James

"**¿No lo sabían chicos?"** pregunto Nevra

"**Si, si…lo sabíamos Nevra, ehh…pero hemos decidido tomarnos un tiempo para…para…"** hablo Sirius

"**Reflexionar y tomar de nuevo las riendas de la gran SEPC"** finalizo Remus

"**Si, reinventarnos"** añadió Peter "**Ya saben….sacar cosas nuevas"**

"**Aunque siempre todo lo que hacemos es genial, perfecto y cool"** dijo James arrogantemente

"**Oh suena maravilloso"** exclamo Diva entusiasmada "**Entonces nosotras también lo aremos, para estar a la par con ustedes"**

"**Aahhh"** dijo James evitando que Diva se le enredara entre los brazos "**Me parece una buena idea…ehh, así cada quien tendría ideas…nuevas"** finalizo el chico dándole unas palmaditas a Diva en la cabeza

"**Así que…nos vemos"** dijo Cloe dándole un fugaz beso a Sirius en los labios

"**Bye, bye"** esta vez fue Sasha quien se acerco a Remus que tuvo cuidado de evitar contacto directo con ella

"**¿No se van a despedir de mi chicos?"** les pregunto Diva

"**Ah…adiós Diva que pases buenas vacaciones"** dijo James dándole un sutil beso en la mejilla

"**¡Feliz Navidad!"** exclamo la chica abrazando a James fuertemente, esta vez el chico no pudo escabullirse

"**Igualmente Diva"** murmuro Sirius escudándose tras Remus

"**¡Y año nuevo también!"** agrego Nevra abrazando y besando a Peter

"**¡Ah si!"** expreso Sasha colgándose de brazos de Sirius

Remus tuvo que aceptar por las buenas los mimos de Cloe, quince minutos de besos y abrazazos ligeramente forzados inundaron el pasillo hasta que las chicas se fueron con la promesa de volver mas bonitas y hermosas que antes.

"**Recuérdenme, ¿Por qué la elegimos a ellas?"** gruño James mientras se quitaba el lápiz labial de Cloe

"**Porque eran las mas bonitas, las mas curveadas y las mas tontitas"** contesto Sirius molesto consigo mismo por haberse dejado marcar con el maquillaje de Diva

"**Ah que asco"** se quejo James mientras se tallaba fuertemente la piel intentando quitar el labial

"**Antes no te molestaba"** comento Remus quien se acomodaba la camisa

James respiro profundamente, no quería ni deseba discutir eso.

"**A donde va…"** Peter se quedo a mitad de la frase pues una bola de la nieve se la había impactado en la cara

Los chicos esperaban ver al culpable de aquello, sin embargo ni risas, ni caras aterradas por haber golpeado a un merodeador aparecieron en el lugar

"**Quizás era una bola encantada"** sugirió Sirius

"**Iré a cambiarme, después de todo las chicas me dejaron toda la cara marcada por lápiz labial"** gruño Peter

James asintió y siguió su camino por los blancos jardines de Hogwarts.

"**Faltan dos días para luna llena"** murmuro Remus

Sirius puso una de sus manos en el hombro del joven a manera de apoyo "**Será una buena luna llena"**

La faz de Remus se cubrió inmediatamente de amargura.

"**Ey, esta luna llena no estarás solo"** le animo James alegremente "**Vamos a ir a los prados del bosque oscuro, ¿Qué te parece?"**

Remus frunció ligeramente el entrecejo "**Creo que…"**

Una segunda bola de nieve fue hacia ellos, solo que esa vez los reflejos de Sirius les salvaron.

"**¿Quién es el gracioso?"** gruño James

La mente de Sirius y James sufrieron conexión inmediata, pues solo existían dos descarados capaces de atacarles deliberadamente, Snape y Alexander Fontela.

Snape era de mente retorcida y prefería hacer las cosas de forma que los merodeadores siempre corrieran riesgo de ser expulsados, sin en cambio Alexander les provocaba a diestra y siniestra.

Una tercera bola les paso de lado derecho, los tres se pusieron a buscar al susodicho, y como demonio salido del averno el joven apareció por entre los arbustos, llevaba el cabello rojo rubí revuelto, todo lleno de tierra y nieve, como si se hubiera estado largo tiempo revolcándose en el suelo, huyo desesperadamente hacia otro arbusto y comenzó a hacer diversas bolas de nieve con las manos, apiñando todas en un solo lugar, cuando tuvo una gran pila, asomo la cabeza en busca de alguien, al no encontrarlo, agito su varita encantando las bolas de nieve, lanzo una hacia el aire y esta se interno entre los árboles que había cerca.

Un golpe seco resonó en el lugar, seguido de un ¡ay! El joven rió divertido, lanzando otra bola, esta vez la bola entre los árboles y salio de la misma zona disparada hacia James, quien la detuvo con un una mano.

Alex lanzo otra bola, esta repitió el mismo camino que la anterior únicamente que esta vez fue dirigida hacia Alex quien se agacho para no recibir el impacto.

Los arbustos se movieron fuertemente, el joven de cabellos rubí, se alarmo aventó dos bolas a la vez antes de ponerles un encantamiento a las bolas de nieve para que se elevaran todas al mismo tiempo.

Una pelirroja llena de nieve, sudor, rasguños y tierra apareció tras los arbustos, su rostro huraño revelaba que había sido golpeada por el joven hasta el hostigamiento y buscaba venganza.

Alex lanzo todas las bolas de nieve a la vez, algo golpeo el suelo fuertemente, la joven tomo una poción un tanto rara, segundos antes de que las diez bolas de nieve se impactaran contra ella, elevo un bat de metal y lo blandió fuertemente rechazando al menos siete de las diez bolas.

El joven de cabellos rubí se había esfumado nuevamente, lo mas seguro fuera que estaría buscando un nuevo lugar en donde esconderse y preparar un arsenal de nieve.

"**Cobarde"** bramo Lily molesta

"**¡Como quieres que me acerque a una psicópata armada con un bat de metal!"** chillo Alex

"**¡Gallina!"** siguió Lily

"**A mucha honra"** contesto Alex

Una nueva bola de nieve fue lanzada directamente hacia la joven quien tomo el bat y la rechazo de inmediato.

"**Enfréntate limpiamente"** pidió Lily

"**¡Suelta el bat!"** pidió Alex

"**Sal"** demando la joven

Alex salio de su lugar y la joven se le fue encima con bat en mano dispuesta a partirle el cráneo, sin embargo el chico parecía ya haber previsto eso pues de inmediato diversas bolas de nieve cayeron sobre la pelirroja que blandió nuevamente el bat rechazando diversas bolas pero no pudiendo evitar que Alex se le esfumara nuevamente.

Lily suspiro pesadamente, tenia que recuperara la respiración antes de volver a perseguir al joven, se llevo el largo bat al hombro.

Una nueva bola de nieve fue hacia ella de lado izquierdo, la joven al ver por el rabillo del ojo el proyectil abanico el bat fuertemente lanzándolo lejos de su alcance.

"**¡Buen brazo Evans!"** le elogio Sirius

El rostro de la joven se convirtió de inmediato en una mueca de odio y resentimiento profundo.

"**¡Bastardo!"** bramo antes de lanzar una bola por su cuenta que después impulso con el bat contra Sirius

"**Tendrás que afinar tu puntería"** dijo Sirius sonriendo

La varita de Lily se movió velozmente para que de entre la nieve salieran diversas bolas las cuales ocupo para impactarlas contra Sirius.

"**¿Te rindes Black?"** bromeo Lily al pegarle al joven por quinceava vez

"**Fue idea de James"** se quejo el chico que se limpiaba la nieve de la cara

La pelirroja repitió el hechizo para comenzar a golpear al joven, sin embargo James era muchísimo mas ágil que Sirius, aun así la pelirroja logro pegarle un par de veces.

"**Eres medianamente buena Evans"** dijo James que se limpiaba la nieve de la capa

"**Voy a…"** dijo Lily alzando el bat nuevamente

"**¿Qué tal eres volando en una escoba?"** pregunto James

La pregunta dejo claramente mosqueada a Lily

"**La primera vez que toco una escoba se estrello contra el castillo"** rememoro Sirius

"**¡Lucius encanto mi escoba!"** se excuso Lily furiosa

"**Y desde entonces no ha tocado una escoba"** agrego el joven

"**Excepto para golpearte"** finalizo Remus

James torció los labios recordando aquella escena "**Bueno pero eso puede arreglarse"** murmuro el joven

Lily iba a preguntar que era lo que tramaba el joven cuando una bola de nieve se estampo en su cabeza, la pelirroja de inmediato corrió para aporrear a Alex con el bat.

"**¿En que estas pensando James?"** pregunto Sirius

"**Solo una vaga idea"** comento el joven encogiéndose de hombros

"**Ni lo sueñes"** le advirtió Remus

Sirius se cruzo de brazos, no entendía al joven cuando de Evans se trataba

&-&-&

Vera camino pesadamente hacia Torrence ¿Por qué tenia que estar todo el tiempo pegada a esos tíos?

"**Que bueno que llegaste Vera esta…"** dijo Torrence sonriendo, los jóvenes la miraron fijamente.

"**Buenas noches"** se despidió la joven cordialmente

Torrence sonrió divertida "**No seas tan mala, merecen una oportunidad"**

Los chicos miraron a Vera con una linda y tierna carita.

"**Hasta mañana"** insistió

"**¿Por qué eres tan cabezota?"** gimió Sirius "**Podemos llevarnos bien"**

Vera frunció los labios "**No, nunca"**

Torrence soltó una risita "**Ya no tienes que demostrare nada a nadie…seamos buenos chicos"**

"**Oh que lastima, soy un demonio"** mascullo la chica

"**Ya deja esa tontería"** insistió Torrence tomándola por los hombros "**Nos llevamos muy bien antes ¿lo recuerdas?"**

Vera no tuvo otra opción que sentarse a lado de Torrence, ¿Por qué no simplemente no podían dejarla en paz?

"**¿Me ayudas estoy jugando una partida de ajedrez contra Remus?"** dijo Torrence señalando el tablero "**James me esta ayudando, pero…aun así Remus nos esta ganando"**

Vera se mordió la lengua para no lanzar un insulto, observo el tablero cuidadosamente.

"**Tres jugadas hacia la derecha"** murmuro la joven

James frunció el ceño, ¿eso significaba?

"**¿Cómo….?"** Pregunto Remus

"**Caíste"** se burlo Vera "**Protege tu Rey en tres movimiento el podía haberte ganado, pon el peón aquí"** le recomendó la joven "**Y después…"** Vera la dicto las ordenes a Torrence al oído

"**Suena tan fácil"** rió la joven

Vera se encogió de hombros, Remus miro fijamente a la joven ¿Cuál seria su jugada? El chico estaba meditando seriamente en ello cuando dos jóvenes entraron a la sala haciendo demasiado ruido.

La joven pelirroja iba montada en la espalda del chico de cabellos rubí, quien daba vueltas interminables con la joven.

"**¡Weeeeiiii!"** exclamo Lily al bajar de Alex

"**¿Dónde has estado? Le he estado buscando toda la tarde"** asevero Sundory duramente

Alex sonrió tontamente "**Aquí y a allá…"**

Lily ignoro a Sundory comenzando danzar por el lugar dando vueltas y vueltas,

"**Lilian"** le llamo la joven de ojos violeta

"**¿Are?" **exclamo la chica antes de ir a dar de bruces a causa de un sillón

Alex comenzó a reír "**Estúpida"**

Lily se levanto del suelo como mejor pudo entre risas "**El piso se me movió"**

"**¿Solo el piso?"** bromeo Alex

Lily sonrió sensualmente, sentándose en el sillón, subiendo una pierna en escuadra "**¿Que mas se me puede mover?"** pregunto la joven lascivamente mientras colocaba su brazo izquierdo sobre el brazo de sillón

Alex sonrió ampliamente "**¿Qué quieres que se te mueva?"** Sundory no pudo evitar que el joven fuera hacia la pelirroja con no muy buenas intensiones

"**Ah, ah, ah"** negó Lily poniendo la planta de su pie derecho sobre el pecho de Alex "**Existe un precio a pagar"** declaro la joven antes de levantarse del lugar y escurrírsele al chico.

Alex siguió los movimientos provocativos de la joven con su mirada "**¿Cómo cual?"**

Lily dio media vuelta bamboleando sus caderas suavemente "**Déjame mostrarte"** Lily le extendió la mano derecha, al tiempo que se pasaba la lengua por los labios

Alex le tomo la mano suavemente

"**¿A dónde van?"** gruño Sundory al verlos avanzar

Hasta ese entonces la pelirroja se digno a mirarle "**Al infierno"**

Alex soltó una risotada bastante extraña, acariciando las mejillas de Lilian "**¿No es obvio?"**

"**No, no lo es, ¿Dónde han estado?"** gruño Sundory

"**Venimos del tártaro, y vamos a buscar el… "Nirvana""** dijo el joven poniendo los ojos en blanco con una mueca de lujuria

Lily se bamboleo suavemente como si estuviera subida en una balsa, se giro un poco para mirar a Alexander y sonreírle.

"**Basta de juegos ustedes dos"** les ordeno la joven "**Cada quien a su cuarto"**

La pelirroja se enrosco un mechón de cabello en su dedo índice, se giro para ver a Sundory, avanzo hacia ella cautelosamente.

"**¿Y si no que?"** cuestiono Lily con desfachatez

Claramente aquello no se lo esperaba Sundory "**Ahh…a"**

"**Calladita te vez mas bonita"** espeto Lily sonriendo torcidamente, la chica dio media vuelta comenzando a avanzar hacia su cuarto

"**¡Lilian!"** chillo Sundory "**Tu…tu…"**

"**¿Yo que?"** pregunto la joven dando media vuelta y mirando fijamente a los ojos a Sundory

Algo en sus movimientos y sus ojos atemorizo a los chicos, aquella no era la Lilian Evans que ellos habían conocido.

Sundory miro de reojo a las chicas buscando apoyo de ellas, por un instante los jóvenes pensaron que Lilian y Alexander saldrían invictos de aquello nuevamente, sin embargo Vera se levanto de su lugar, sus pasos eran lentos y cautelosos como si temiera asustar a la presa.

"**Tú, deja de estar de serpiente"** exclamo la joven mirando a Alex firmemente

Alex sonrió complacido "**¿Y siempre tengo que ser yo?"** pregunto el joven

"**Eres el único capaz, ¿Qué les has dado ahora?"** le cuestiono firmemente

Alex negó suavemente con la cabeza chasqueando la lengua "**¿Por qué no se preguntan a si mismas ¿Qué han hecho ahora?"**

Vera hizo un movimiento exageradamente rápido hasta a los jóvenes les pareció inhumano, agito la varita…

"**Tócalo"** le reto la pelirroja quien se colocaba detrás de Alex apuntándole con su varita

Alex se alejo de Lily y avanzo hacia Vera "**¿Qué piensas hacerme?"** pregunto el joven indiferente

Vera frunció el ceño firmemente anunciando que no le tenia miedo

"**Por qué no te preguntas, ¿Qué puedo hacerte yo?"** espeto el joven malévolamente

Torrence se llevo las manos a la boca como si aquello fuera una terrible maldición, Vera retrocedió inmediatamente ante la mirada del chico.

"**Es él"** exclamo Sundory repentinamente

Lily y Alex se giraron hacia la chica

"**Voy a decirle"** amenazo la joven señalando a los chicos

"**¿Y que?"** pregunto Lily "**¿Van a encerrarme acaso?"** se mofo la joven

Las manos de Sundory comenzaron a temblar "**Puede detenerlo"**

Lily rió irónicamente "**¿Cómo encierras a la voz, como controlas la tempestad, como enjaulas a la noche?"**

Sundory miro a ambos jóvenes ligeramente aterrada "**¡No me retes!"** bramo la joven firmemente

"**Lo estoy haciendo"** soltó Lily suavemente mientras le miraba fríamente

Alex se encogió de hombros y ascendió por las escaleras del dormitorio de las chicas junto con Lilian.

Torrence negó con la cabeza antes de esconderse bajo sus brazos, Vera se sentó pesadamente sobre el sillón mas cercano mientras Sundory miraba la escalera esperando algún suceso que los chicos no alcanzaban a comprender.

Peter abrazo a Torrence quien comenzaba a dejar caer silenciosas lagrimas.

"**¿Por qué?"** pregunto Torrence repentinamente "**¿Por qué no dicen nada?"**

Sundory y Vera miraron a la joven fijamente, Sundory apretó los labios fuertemente.

"**¿Por qué no lo dices tu?"** gruño Vera fieramente

Torrence movió sus manos "**Yo no tengo nada que decir"**

"**Entonces cállate"** le gruño poniéndose de pie "**Porque no tienes ni la mas mínima idea de lo que sucede"**

Torrence negó con la cabeza sumamente molesta "**Pero…pero"**

"**Torrence no compliques mas las cosas"** le ordeno la joven "**Entiende…"**

"**¡Es que porque callar!"** chillo la joven poniéndose de pie

Vera fue hasta ella "**¡¿Por qué? . ¿Por qué!"** estallo la joven "**Porque no usas tu hueca cabecita para pensar ¿eh? Crees que hablando se arregla todo, pues ¡Sorpresa porque no es así! Y no se de que te quejas cuando ¡Tu! Eres la menos indicada para hablar, ¿te recuerdo todos los líos que nos has dado?"**

"**No es mi culpa"** se defendió la joven

"**No es mi culpa"** le imito Vera "**Pero bien que estas liada con Alexander"**

"**Tú"**

"**Yo uso la cabeza a diferencia de ti, que solo haces burrada tras burrada, no tienes cara para reclamar algo cuando ¡Tú! Eres la peor de las dos"** le grito la joven furiosa, Sundory intento detener a Vera que salía de la sala común sin embargo Vera le advirtió que ni se le ocurriera tocarla

Sundory suspiro pesadamente "**No le hagas caso, esta…cabreada"**

Torrence negó con la cabeza antes de correr a su habitación. Sundory trato de decirle algo reconfortante sin embargo antes de que pudiera coordinar ideas Torrence ya se había esfumado del lugar por completo. La joven se llevo las manos a la cabeza, parecía como si el universo confabulara en su contra, pues todo le salía mal.

"**Necesito dormir"** fue su despedida

"**Tranquila Sundory"** le dijo Sirius abrazándola "**Pronto todo se arreglara"**

"**Esperemos que así sea Sirius"** pidió la joven "**Bueno tengo que descansar"**

"**Deja descansar a Torrence"** sugirió Remus "**Mañana tendrán las ideas mas claras"**

Sundory asintió suavemente ascendió por las escaleras que llevan a los dormitorios de las chicas y desapareció tras la puerta.

"**No me mires así Remus, no tengo ganas ni ánimos para discutir"** dijo James tirándose sobre el sillón "**Mucho menos analizar"**

Remus se sentó a lado de James "**No iba a hacer eso"** se quejo el joven "**Solo…bueno si me da curiosidad saber todo este lió"**

"**¿Bastante peculiar no?"** resonó una voz en la estancia, los jóvenes de segundo año subieron por las escaleras de los dormitorios de chicos.

Los cuatro merodeadores fijaron su atención en el joven que se acercaba a ellos en completa calma, tomo una silla y la puso en la parte superior media de los sillones en los que los chicos estaban sentados para que pudiera verles fijamente.

Cruzo la pierna derecha en escuadra, recargo su brazo y su cabeza en este, sobre el brazo de la silla.

"**¿Es difícil no?"** pregunto el chico "**Mujeres, dios que complicado"**

Los cuatro sabían perfectamente a lo que iba…joder.

"**Pobre de ti"** exclamo repentinamente mirando a James "**Tendrás que aprender a tener paciencia infinita, Lily es una mujer que sabe sacarte las energías"** Remus y Sirius de inmediato se pusieron a la defensiva, claramente Alexander sabia en donde dar y por quien empezar "**Oh lo olvidaba, aun no sabes de ello"** Los ojos de James crisparon intensamente de ira. "**Bueno cuando tengas el…placer, te darás cuenta de ello, y que me cuenta el rey de la belleza, ¿no sientes curiosidad por saber porque te dejo Mia?"**

Sirius miro a Alex altivamente, conteniendo las ganas de levantarse y dar media vuelta

"**Yo que tu no preguntaba, no vaya a darme indigestión, aunque si fuera Lupin me cuestionaría ¿Fue eso la causa o solo un evento? O quizás fue el efecto"** planteo el chico "**¿No es una buena pregunta Lupin?"**

Claramente solo ellos se entendían, pues nadie mas capto el sentido de las palabras.

"**Soy bueno por esta vez y les diré un gran consejo, no se involucren"** declaro el joven "**Las cabezas comenzaran a volar en este momento y si no quieres corazones destrozados, será mejor que se mantengan al margen"**

"**¿Nos estas protegiendo Fontela?"** pregunto Remus

Alex sonrió suavemente "**Puede que si, puede que no, puede que desistan, pero puede que los aliente a seguir, para cualquier caso, yo gano"** afirmo Alex "**Si, si Potter yo gano, es sencillo, si tu desistes te esfumas de mi vida, si tu continuas tendré el placer de verlos sufrir y no Black…yo no moveré ni un dedo para ello"**

"**Pero somos merodeadores y nosotros siempre ganamos"** contesto Peter

Alex rió "**Buen intento Pettigrew creí que hace tiempo que te habían comido la lengua los ratones"** comento el joven "**Sin embargo…si los merodeadores siempre ganan entonces porque aquí tu amigo presente"** exclamo señalando a James "**No es capaz de ganarle terreno a los "demás" y todos sabemos de que hablo, y créeme Potter, créeme me muero de ganas por contarte sobre….cierta persona que te juro…por mi santa madre, que de solo escuchar su nombre te revolcaras en el suelo como un gusano henchido de miseria y celos, si hasta a mi me da asco si quiera pensar en ello"** afirmo Alex haciendo un gesto de desagrado "**No se a quien de los dos mataría, si uno a causa de tus maleficios o a ti de la rabia….interesantes respuestas encuentro en mis especulaciones, no se si decirte seria un favor o un ataque, muy bizarra y compleja es la situación"**

"**Vete de aquí"** le ordeno Remus

"**No, no, no, aun no e terminado, se que quieres escuchar mas, porque se mas que tu y si tan solo tuvieras un poco de cabeza fría notarias que puedo decirte mas de lo que debo, eres analista pero no observador Lupin, eh ahí tu falla"** sentencio Alex "**Tienes que aprender a ver mas haya de las palabras, gestos y movimientos también son un lenguaje, creo que te llevarías muy bien con Vera…pero cuidado con tocar el tema de reglas es un campo minado, cualquier error y lograras hacer explotar su carácter que es…agresivo pero estúpido"**

"**No necesito consejo de una persona como tu"** declaro Remus

"**Tan ciego como Torrence, bueno…ella es la tonta de la familia, pero…vaya sorpresas que suele dar la chica"**

"**No voy a permitir"** se levanto Sirius

"**Sabes Black"** le apunto Alexander con el dedo "**No…no, no, te reservo el placer de azotar tu enorme cabezota contra la pared hasta que pierdas el conocimiento por la sarta de idioteces que quizás estas apunto de cometer"**

Sirius frunció el ceño ¿De que hablaba Alexander?

"**¡Oh si, algo me dice que tendré la gran satisfacción de verte y quizás vaya a joderte ese día, aaahhh, será mejor que mantengas cayadito Potter por que ¡puf! Para que te cuento…aunque tengas el deleite de tener a Lilian en tu cama, recuerda mis palabras…nunca, nunca lograras tenerla por completo hasta que no entiendas quien es ella y a donde va…que de momento te aseguro no al mismo lugar que tú, mas vale que aproches hombre…ella se te esta escapando de la manos y pronto si sigue así, pronto no volverás a verla"**

La expresión del rostro de James cambio por completo, ya no se mostraba enojado o molesto si no completamente confundido que quería decir Alex con "No volverás a verla"

"**Eh sido muy bueno esta noche con ustedes, así que me voy a descansar"** finalizo el joven levantándose de su lugar comenzando a andar lentamente, sus lentos pasos delataban el cansancio que se posaba sobre él. "**Ya estoy viejo para estos trotes"** se dijo a su mismo en voz alta, mientras se llevaba la mano a espalda.

Remus le miro atentamente queriendo descubrir mas haya de lo que sus ojos le mostraban, así a simple vista Alexander Fontela lucia como un viejo acabado y decrepito, sin mas poder que la fuerza de sus cansadas manos, sin embargo….sin embargo había en él una aura extraña que te hacia mantener levantada la guardia todo el tiempo.

"**Oh lo olvidaba una pequeña advertencia"** dijo de pronto Alex dando media vuelta "**No intenten cometer ninguna estupidez, se que les cuesta mucho detener sus instintos bestiales, pero…os tengo preparados crueles castigos"**

"**¿Es eso acaso una amenaza?"** gruño Sirius irguiéndose velozmente, podía soportar que soltara su sarta de mentiras para hinchar pelotas, pero no que le amenazara.

"**Deberías lavarte las orejas Black, dije claramente "Una pequeña advertencia""** recalco Alexander

"**Nadie se atreve a retarnos Fontela"** contesto James firmemente

Alex se rasco la cabeza como si estuviera cansado de lidiar con ellos "**No se preocupen no le diré a nadie, será entre ustedes y yo"** dijo el joven indiferente

"**Haré lo que yo quiera"** gruño James

Alex suspiro "**Me da igual, solo mantén tus manos lejos de mi persona"** declaro el chico "**Eso incluye, caldero, varita, escoba y cualquier artefacto que se te ocurra utilizar o marioneta"**

"**¿Nos tienes miedo Fontela?"** pregunto Remus suspicazmente

"**Naaahhh, ustedes mismos me han demostrado que no son mas que un cuarteto de niños mimados y bobos"** escupió Alexander "**Y sus formas de arreglar los problemas son tan infantiles que no me importarían"**

Esta vez fue James el que se levanto con claras intensiones de golpearle

"**Es la verdad, porque…¿Qué piensas hacerme? Ponerme moñitos rosas en medio del gran comedor, yo solito suelo hacer el ridículo y para ello no necesito ayuda, además a diferencia de ustedes, no me dolería en el ego de "macho" en lo mas mínimo, cualquier tipo de anexo en el que la gente se burle de mi tampoco me afectaría porque son taaan apopular que pronto lo olvidaran y en el caso en que se empeñen en recordarlo puede que hasta me hagan reír a mi, entonces quizás se les ocurra hacer que los profes bajen mis calificaciones, pero me es igual si apruebo o no mis materias que no me importa, ¿golpearme? Bueno…Madame Pomfrey me dejara como nuevo, y tendré excusa para no hacer nada"** se jacto el joven sonriendo haciendo echar humo a los chicos "**Y entonces busquen romper mi cosas, de sobra es decir que lo que tengo es poco y lo importante no saben ustedes donde esta y en donde se encuentra no se atrevieran a tocar, quizás…lo único que puede estar a sus manos es mi hermosa y linda guitarra K-7, pero…si la tocan dos personas os desollaran una es Lily porque tocar una K-7 de manera tan brutal merece la horca, segundo por fue un regalo de Sundory, así que ustedes decidan"**

Remus lanzo un suave gruñido, los tenia muy bien atados de manos, no podían hacerle nada no porque no pudieran si no porque sencillamente ¡No le dolería! Era tan…cabrón.

"**Ódiame todo lo que quieras"** dijo Alexander sonriendo ampliamente

Sirius avanzo hacia Alex con no muy buenas intensiones pero Remus le detuvo.

"**Lo se hago tan bien mi papel que sientes deseos de arrancarme la cabeza"** declaro el joven sonriendo

"**Largate Fontela o no respondo"** le amenazo Remus

"**Puedes soltarlo"** declaro Alex secamente "**Déjalo que venga por mi, déjalo que me golpee, que me haga lo que quiera…puede destrozar mi piel, romperla golpearme hasta la inconciencia, pero hay algo que nunca lograra evitar"** recito el joven "**Y es que por mas que luche contra mi nunca lograra ganarme y saben porque, porque yo se cosas que ustedes no, y cuando se me de la gana puedo hacerle daño sin siquiera tocarle, ¿Cómo? No Black no tocare tu rostro…ese me da igual, yo no toco la piel, o lo superficial, cuando ataco, ataco el alma y el corazón"**

Sirius dejo de luchar contra Remus para soltarse, aquellas palabras le habían sonado tan…aterradoras.

"**Según ustedes, nosotros no tenemos corazón, ¿Cómo vas a atacarnos si no tenemos corazón?"** pregunto James

Alex soltó un bufido largo y pesado "**Claro que tienen corazón Potter, y uno de pollo"** (NA: Corazón de pollo: expresión para decir corazón sensible) "**Así que sabiendo lo que se yo, puedo usar muchas cosas en su contra, sobre todo…los secretos"**

Peter sintió un frió recorrerle la espalda que le obligo a erguirse

"**Escalofriante, tenebroso y terrible es el poder de un pecado ¿no Lupin?"** pregunto Alex directamente

No se tenia que especificar que el joven se había quedado completamente de piedra, ¿Por qué tuvo que preguntarle precisamente a él? Acaso sabia….

"**Yo…"** dijo James pero Remus le detuvo firmemente

"**¿Me he equivocado acaso?"** inquirió el joven

Por primera vez Remus no supo que decir a causa del impacto de las palabras de Alexander.

Alex acentuó su sonrisa "**Creo que no"**

Remus parpadeo lentamente, Sirius observo que las manos comenzaron a temblarle a Remus.

"**Nadie te creerá"** bramo Sirius

Remus le lanzo una mirada de advertencia a Sirius, estaban entrando en terreno peligroso, Alexander Fontela sabia sacarle información hasta a un féretro.

"**Oh, veras la gente es fácilmente manipulable"** comento Alex

"**¡Eso seria decir una mentira!"** exclamo James

"**Pero entre tu y yo sabremos que es verdad"** contesto Alexander

"**¿Iras a contarle secretos Phoebe para que los publique?"** pregunto Peter

Alex rió "**Ah, toda la información que da Phoebe pasa por sus manos, así que eso seria estúpido**"

"**Y si tu sales y lo dices haya ¡Nadie te creerá! No tendrás credibilidad"** estallo James

"**Desde mañana puedes empezar a desacreditarme Potter, da igual"** dijo Alexander indiferente "**Yo se de alguien que no cree en ustedes"** los chicos fruncieron el ceño ¿y eso que? "**Conecten ideas, vamos uno mas uno es igual a dos"** sus lógicas eran tan sencillas como complejas "**Mi lengua se puede ir por error"** comenzó a relatar el joven mientras se paseaba a sus anchas "**Por ejemplo en…el servicio de chicos o las duchas, el campo de quidditch, cualquier lugar es propicio, haciendo que me escuchen ciertas personas, y así el rumor se esparcirá velozmente y pronto todo el mundo lo sabrá, ¿No les da miedo eso?"**

"**Será solo un rumor"** afirmo Sirius

"**Un terrible rumor"** apunto Alex "**Que tendrán que enfrentar, os apuesto que no será fácil"**

James quería convencerse de que solo hablaba por hablar sin embargo había tanta convicción en sus palabras que no había cavidad para la duda.

"**¿No es divertido esto? Se lo que esta pasando por su cabecita, no es difícil adivinarlo, ¿sabrá o no sabrá? Es Fontela, un cabrón que puede perjurar por su propia madre que Jesucristo es un musulmán terrorista que vive en Nocturnalley con tanta convicción que el papa se lo tragaría, sin embargo puede que sepa algo y si sabe algo ¿hasta donde sabe? Para hacer mas corto el cuento ¿Qué tanto sabe?"** recito el joven monótonamente "**Las posibilidades son cincuenta, cincuenta, por tanto si me arriesgo a hacerle algo, tendré que estar prevenido contra…lo desconocido y si no le hago nada, jodera hasta la madre pero mi popularidad como macho-man de Hogwarts quedara intacta, tic, tac, ¿Qué elegir? Mi orgullo o mi popularidad"**

Será tan…. Desgraciado, aunque la palabra "popularidad" no era precisamente lo que perderían en caso de que supiera algo "fuerte" y lo desvelara si tan solo supieran lo que Alexander decía o creía saber.

"**Os lo dejo de tarea, ya me he cansado de molestarles"** declaro Alex cínicamente

"**¿Así manejas a toda la gente no es así?"** gruño Remus repentinamente

Alexander dio media vuelta y miro fijamente a Remus, sabia porque camino iría…eran tan predecibles

"**La mayoría de la veces, pero si te refieres a las chicas te aseguro que estas completamente equivocado"** afirmo Alexander

Remus apretó los labios suavemente ¿Cómo diablos sabia que eso iba a preguntar?

"**Te falta aprender demasiado Lupin, mejor suerte para la próxima"** se mofo Alex sonriendo "**Es tan fácil adivinar a las personas como ustedes"**

"**¡Te detesto!"** bramo Remus exasperada

"**Porque soy mejor en este tema que tu"** se jacto el joven "**Pero te digo que vas por buen camino"**

"**¡Ah!"** lanzo una especie de gruñido el joven "**Prefiero el suicido antes que ser como tu"**

Alex sonrió ampliamente, parecía que todo le estaba saliendo justo como lo estaba calculando.

"**¿Tan malo crees que soy?"** pregunto Alex cautelosamente

Remus miro al chico tenia ganas de ahorcarlo, sus manos se crisparon por unos instantes pero algo en su interior le hizo recuperara la cordura, no tenia porque ensuciarse la manos con basura, se tuvo que conformar con lanzar un pesado y profundo suspiro.

"**Yehhh"** exclamo Alex dándole la espalda "**Es una lastima creí que serian diferentes"**

¿Ein? . ¡El mundo se había puesto de cabeza! Las ideas revolotearon por la mente de Remus a velocidades tan vertiginosas que si hubiera querido detenerlas habría terminado aplastado por ellas.

"**Pero sigamos el juego, queden tan ciegos como sus deseos se los permitan"** susurro el joven "**Después de todo…"** dijo Alex sonriendo "**Dime lo malo que soy ¡Me hace sentir tan bueno!"**

James se sentó pesadamente en el sillón, ¡Demente! Eso eran todos los que se acercaban a esos demonios, autenticas masas amorfas de locura total, se llevo las manos a la cabeza prometiéndose a si mismo no perderse mas en esa extraña y extravagante maraña surrealista en donde la mariposa y la araña salían todas las noches de caza, en busca de alguien a quien comer.

"**Estoy ¡que me revienta la cabeza!"** estallo James

Remus comenzó a dar caminar en la sala común claramente estaba meditando todo lo dicho por Alex, demasiada información de golpe, tenia que analizarla pedazo por pedazo, letra por letra, todo era tan confuso.

"**¿Qué opinas Remus?"** pregunto Sirius quien aun se encontraba de pie

El joven de cabellos castaños miro a su amigo y se encogió de hombros "**Todo puede ser, es muy astuto el bastardo"**

"**No lo mencionen, no hablen ¡Ni siquiera piensen en él!"** exclamo James

Remus suspiro nuevamente, tenia que ser tan infantil, negó con la cabeza rápidamente, no tenia que pensar como Fontela.

"**Créeme que no es de mi agrado"** contesto Sirius secamente

"**Sin embargo, tenemos que idear una forma de deshacernos de él y rápido"** dijo Remus

James alzo la cabeza ¿Acaso escuchaba aquellas palabras de tranquilo y pacifico licántropo?

"**Vamos James tu mismo sabes que se esta pasando de listo, cree que puedo manejarnos como mejor le convenga, ¡esta jugando!"** bramo Sirius

Remus se llevo una manos a la barbilla, tenia todas las ideas revueltas

"**Si bueno estoy de acuerdo, pero creo que le esta haciendo daño a las chicas, sobre todo a Sundory"** dijo Remus

"**No podemos seguirlo permitiendo"** acepto Peter

James miro a sus amigos

"**Me temo James que también puede ser la perdición de Lily"** comento Remus

"**Ella ya esta perdida"** exclamo el joven repentinamente "**No hay mucho que se pueda hacer"**

"**Pues va perderla mas"** recalco Remus "**¿Acaso dejaras que gane?"**

James frunció el ceño, la respuesta era bastante obvia "**Nunca"**

"**Mañana tendremos muchas cosas que hacer" **sentencio Remus

"**Le preguntare a Torrence sobre lo que cree saber Fontela"** dijo Sirius repentinamente

"**¿Crees que ella sepa?"** pregunto Peter "**No…creo que sea tonta"** aclaro al ver la mirada asesina de todos "**Sin embargo no creo que Fontela le ande contando todo a ella"**

Remus asintió suavemente

"**Tiene razón"** comento James

"**Pero valdrá la pena intentarlo"** dijo Sirius

Peter se encogió de hombros aceptando

"**Sin embargo no se me ocurre ninguna forma de vencerlo"** chillo James ocultándose tras un cojín rojo

"**Bueno, por muy diablo que sea tiene que tener una debilidad ¿no?"** declaro Remus sonriendo.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Las Confesiones de Kirsche

Weeeeeeeiiiiiiii! Me ha gustado el capi, aunque se nota que no les agrado mucho el anterior u.u weno este capi, diferente a lo que esperaba y creo que plantea la nueva situación justo como quiero…confusa y mas revuelta que antes, con tantas cosas inestables, como quien dice sangre nueva weno los dejo pos tengo tarea que entregar u.u….uuffff.

Ahora…en cuanto al concurso de preguntas, he dado tiempo hasta el 1 de junio para responder (debido a la gran cantidad de trabajos que hay en esta época) por tanto no será hasta el siguiente capi que diga los resultados .

Ahora...Atención!

Kirsche les invita a leer su mas reciente finc

**_"In the Name of God"_**

_¡Peste, peste a sus familias, muerte y traición a todos sus vástagos, yo os maldigo hasta el fin de su casta!_

Con esta maldición, da inicio a una trágica y misteriosa trama en la que varios jóvenes se ven envueltos, pues diversas visiones comienzan a acosarles en sus vidas, mientras que en el mundo se desarrollar un cruenta guerra,

_Esta es la historia de una maldición capaz de atravesar las barreras del tiempo y el espacio, una maldición aun mas poderosa que el odio y el amor, un maldición...sin final._

_**"In the Name of God llevando a los inocentes a la hoguera..."**_

_Disponible en bajo mi nombre. :P _

_Personajes ¿Quienes mas pueden ser? . ¡Merodeadores!_

_Pido...que le den una oportunidad a esta historia, es muy buena...es una especie de...dos historias en una ;P léanla y verán._

_-_

_-_

_Reviews:_

**_Hikari Karusrgai, Gerulita Evans, _kahtc89, Ceres Shamandalie**: os he respondido vía reply

_**Tomoe:** Weeeei, u.u ya dije que es una lastima que no le sigas el juego a esta loca, pero en ficn...tienes razón, seria quedarte con ,mas dudas, y como vez...el dilema Dios y Demonio es enorme, si...claro que si, es muy compleja la situacion de ambos, plantean cosas muy similares aunque mantengan su diferencia, la sonrisa (¿que misterios guarda?)...eso me recordo a Condigo Da Vinci...no se tu, jejejeje, en fin espero tus comentarios :)_

**Patricia:** jejej Sirius sin cabello...si lo se, fue...genial una chorrada de esas que no paras de maginar XDDDD, Oh, que genial que te guste Alex, a mi sinceramente me fasina, sencillamente, lo adoro y lo amo o es como que...mi chico ideal mmm...si podria ser, sarcastico, cargado de humor negro, pero artista u bohemio 0 en fin...XXXDDD aquie tenemos mas Alex power! XXXDDDDDD.

**Lazenca Daidouji:** Okdoki...si es rarro como se conocieron, la vdd...hace mucho tiempo que lo imagine...y creo que trate de hacerlo lo mas normalito posible, es decir...casi por casualidad, (en realidad asi fue) creo era la mejor manera, en cuanto a Mia y Sita...es un tema que deberia...preocuparnos poco.

**Galatea Lupin:** mmm ni yo mima se como...le hago para ser asi u.u supongo..."don" natural, uuhh, lista de secetos, esos es bueno quizas...noten algunos enlaces y coincidencias, puede, puede, esa noche...de "bestias"...oh como olvidarla :) pronto tendra mayor forma aunque para mi...esta bastante clarito lo que sucedio, claro para mi.y era jaguar negro por cierto.ah lo de Sundory supongo que...me hablas del sueño, alto ahi, que...dice algunas cosas, solo da la ligera idea de algo, nada concreto, en cuanto a Mia y Sita...no hablo :x, 0.0 oh mujer...que...mmm no se si decir honor, vale...que leas mi finc y pongas intención a clase de mate...mmm, (vale tampoco es que yo preste mucha atencion a las mias, pero joer...0.0) en cuanto al record u.u tengo que decepcionarte...hay una chica que me hace un review paso-a-paso es decir, anota todo lo que se le ocurre mientras lee el finc...sacando una parrafasdas enormes de bien puede ser media cuartilla o una cuartilla, y...te dire que me encanta leer finc ENORMES. XD weno nos vemos linda gracias por tus amplis comentarios.


	8. Veni Vidi Vici

Capitulo 8: Veni Vidi Vici.

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

_Me dirijo entonces al crepúsculo  
donde termina el juego de abalorios  
que duro cincuenta y tres jornadas  
que duro cincuenta y tres auroras  
y otros tantos albores hasta llegar a la hondonada  
donde quedemos solos la locura y yo._

_("Nuevo Elogio a la Locura" Gocho Bersolari)_

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

¿Feliz Navidad? No aquella no era la palabra mas adecuada, para el momento, Vera había vuelto a discutir con Torrence que chillaba en los brazos de Peter, Sundory se encontraba encerrada en el cuarto de las chicas rezando el quinto rosario, Lily….mejor no tocar el tema para no alterar mas el mal genio de James.

Sin embargo los demonios nocturnos desaparecían con la misma rapidez con la que llegaban y la mañana estaba naciendo, se despego de la ventana al ver al sol salir por entre las montañas, sonrió ampliamente cuando varios ruditos se escucharon a lo lejos, los regalos ya estaban puestos, se calzo las zapatillas para dormir y se lanzo sobre James.

"**¿Qué?"** gruño James sulfurado

"**¡Es Navidad!"** grito Sirius sonriendo

James se tiro a la cama tapándose nuevamente con las cobijas

"**Lo regalos James, la quaffle que pediste, vamos ¡arriba, ¡arriba!"** reclamo Sirius tirando de las cobijas "**Puede que Evans te haga un regalo"**

James se levanto velozmente de un solo brinco, se coloco una bata roja con dorado de leones bordados y se lanzo hacia abajo armando tanto escándalo que levanto en el acto a Remus.

"**¡Regalos, regalos!"** exclamo Sirius jalando a Peter de la manga de la pijama

Remus sonrió dulcemente, había olvidado lo entusiasmado que Sirius se ponía en navidad, generalmente era quien mas regalos recibía de parte de las chicas.

La sala común estaba atestada de regalos como de costumbre, James se encontraba revolviendo una y otra vez los paquetes aventándolos a diestra y siniestra.

"**¿Has pensado en que no sea algo envuelto en paquete literal?"** pregunto Sirius sentándose a su lado

James miro a su amigo fijamente, sus morbosa y sucia mente hizo conexión con la de su amigo sacándole una enorme sonrisa, Remus se sentó en el sillón mas próximo, estaba apunto de deshacer las ilusiones de James, pero se le veía tan de buen humor que prefirió no hacerlo.

"**Ey, este es tuyo Moony"** dijo Sirius aventándole un paquete, Remus sonrió al poder oler el paquete, chocolate, después de la transformación sufrida hace pocos días necesitaba muchos de ellos y generalmente pedía a las chicas que le regalaran chocolates.

"**Miren esto…un collar de plata con mi nombre"** dijo Sirius alzando el regalo "**No dice quien lo envió, pero…esta cool ¿Qué no, chocolates…¡te los regalo Monny!"** Remus tuvo problemas para agarrar la caja firmemente sin embargo acepto los chocolates con gusto.

Sirius siguió desempacando los regalos de sus millones de admiradoras, al tiempo que James desempacaba los regalos de sus familiar.

"**Tiene un pésimo sentido del humor"** murmuro el chico al ver el regalo de Margot

Sirius le arrebato el paquete, aunque James intento ocultarlo, sin embargo los brazos de Sirius eran mas largos que los de James y por lo tanto logro obtener el paquete, sacando de este una tanga para hombre bastante provocativa, con estoperoles y motivos sados, así como una correa con bozal, un látigo de cuero y esposas, una carta cayó de entre el envoltorio, Sirius la tomo y la leyó, en pocos minutos se estaba destornillando de la risa.

Remus intento leer la carta sin embargo James se la arrebato, únicamente pudo distinguir la frase "…_haber si con esto, logras domar a tu fiera roja…"_

"**Tienes que admitir que tu abuela es un genio"** bromeo el chico

James le lanzo un puñetazo al hombro izquierdo a manera de expresar su inconformidad y molestia.

"**Cuando la vea se enterara"** gruño molesto guardando el regalo.

Sirius dejo los paquetes de sus admiradoras para buscar el de Margot, observo el paquete con toda cautela la ultima vez le había engañado diciendo que en el interior el paquete contenía una sorpresa bastante mordaz para alguien tan astuto como él….el regalo resulto ser una paquete que cada vez que intentaba abrir mordía a quien osaba molestarle, Margot tuvo el placer de reírse una semana entera a causa de las tremendas mordeduras que el paquete le dejo a Sirius en las manos y la cara.

Esta vez el paquete no le mordió sin embargo parecía tan inofensivo que a Sirius le aterro, las ideas de Margot eran tan descabelladas como las de James, era un collar de perro de cuero negro con estoperoles en forma de picos, se lo coloco lentamente, el joven espero que el collar comenzara a estrangularle pero no hizo nada. Entonces el joven suspiro, no había nada maligno.

Remus se llevo las manos al estomago a causa de grandes carcajadas Sirius se encontraba en cuatro patas, meneando un rabo mágico, intentando despegar las patas delanteras del suelo para arrancarse el bozal mágico al tiempo que James trataba de deshacerse de la correa que se le había pegado a la mano, así como del atuendo que se le había puesto por encima de la ropa. Sirius trato de pedir ayuda pero lo único que salio de su boca humana fueron fuertes ladridos, Remus tomo la carta que sobre salía del regalo de Sirius.

"_¡Feliz Navidad Remus! . ¿Acaso no crees que este será un medio infalible para que James atrape a Lily? Si intenta escapársele puede enviar a Sirius quien tiene un olfato tremendo para encontrar cualquier falda y con su aspecto intimidante James lograra cautivarla, después de todo a la joven le gusta…lo Heavy, jajajajaja, ¡Feliz Navidad!"_

"**Podrías ayudarnos en ves de reírte"** gruño James

Remus asintió pero antes de ayudarles tomo una fotografía para Margot "**Lo pedía tu abuela….amenazo con hacerme algo semejante"** agito la varita así ambos chicos se vieron librados de los objetos.

Ambos jóvenes se deshicieron de las cosas lo mas rápido posible.

"**¡Feliz Navidad chicos!"** grito Sundory bajando con algunos paquetes en sus manos

James se apresuro a guardar la tanga negra entre los bolsillos de su bata "**¡Feliz Navidad para ti también!"** le abrazo James

Sirius suspiro aliviado al notar que por los pelos se había librado de una situación bochornosa.

Tras Sundory bajo Torrence y una acida Vera, sin embargo lograron pasar un rato bastante agradable entregando y abriendo regalos, estaban apunto de ir a desayunar cuando un chico de cabellos rubí entro por el retrato seguido de una pelirroja en bata.

La joven les ignoro completamente pasando abrir los regalos inmediatamente.

"**¿Por qué no me sorprendería ver en esa caja un muñeco inflable?"** dijo Lily mirando a Alex

"**¿Tu crees?"** bromeo el chico "**Soy incapaz"**

Lily le miro fijamente, agregando un si como no…sin embargo tomo el enorme paquete y comenzó a abrirlo.

"**No"** murmuro "**No, no, no, no, no"** negó entusiasmada la joven "**Alex…es…es… ¡Wow!"**

El chico se encogió de hombros

"**Es increíble"** susurro tocando el interior del paquete "**Oh por dios, aaah…aaahhh"** la joven se abrazo la caja sonriendo ampliamente

Saco el regalo y se paso una cinta negra por la espalda, paso sus manos por las cuerdas no pudieron evitar hacerla resonar, la joven abrazaba una guitarra eléctrica de color negro con dibujos en color rojo.

"**¡Si!"** exclamo comenzando a viajar sus dedos por las cuerdas, produciendo ruidos estridentes "**Here we are now, entertain us"** comenzó a recitar la joven "**I feel stupid and contagious"** canto la joven "**Wow, no se que decir, es…es mucho" **susurro la joven "**Es…es, el mejor regalo que he recibido esta navidad"**

Alex pateo al aire haciendo morritos "**Me voy a sonrojar deja de decir eso"**

Lily sonrió ampliamente "**Una K-7"**

"**¿Qué mas tienes?"** pregunto Alex mirando los demás regalos de la joven

Lily miro con cierto desprecio los demás paquetes "**Los veré después"** declaro recogiendo las cosas obligando a Alex a cargarlas

Lily dejo la guitarra sobre un sillón, mientras Alex avanzaba hacia el cuarto de Lily con los paquetes "**Espera"** exclamo repentinamente

"**Sabia que ibas a querer"** dijo Alex sonriendo

Sin embargo la joven se intereso únicamente en un paquete de color negro con una enorme y colorida flor de lirio japonés, lo tomo delicadamente abriéndolo con sumo cuidado, sacando del interior una joyero de plata, tenia diversas rosas labradas, en la tapa se leía claramente Lilian en letras garigoleadas hechas en bajo relieve, paso sus dedos sintiendo el fino trabajo bajo su piel, abrió el objeto con la mano temblándole, una fuerte esencia a rosas inundo la estancia, Lily paso sus manos sobre el terciopelo negro que forraba el interior rememorando algún viejo recuerdo.

Un suave "clic" se escucho de este, una lúgubre y melancólica melodía comenzó a salir del joyero, un tenue humo de color blanquizco cubrió el interior del objeto formando una especie de plataforma, cuando este fue cubierto en su totalidad, apareció de entre sus entrañas una delicada figurita.

Blanca como el humo pero ataviada con un tutu negro, la figurita se irguió en sus negras zapatillas comenzando a danzar al ritmo de la música, sus listones caían sobre su cabeza graciosamente bamboleándose junto con sus delicados movimientos, algo en ello perturbaba a la joven pues aunque la música de la caja se terminaba y volvía a iniciar Evans la seguía escuchando y viendo, lo curioso era que aunque la música era la misma, los movimientos de la muñequita no eran iguales

Lily llevo sus manos hacia la muñeca e intento tocarla sin embargo su dedo la atravesó "**Que cruel" **La pelirroja cerró el joyero y huyo del lugar con el objeto entre sus manos.

&-&-&

Sirius nunca había imaginado lo bien que se sentía desperdiciar las horas tendido en el piso de la sala común sin nada que hacer, a su lado Remus, Sundory, Torrence y Peter le hacían compañía, llevaban poco mas de cinco horas ahí acostados sin decir, ni hacer nada.

"**¿No se han cansado?"** pregunto James entrando en el lugar.

"**Naaaaahhhh"** negó Sirius lánguidamente

"**¿Por qué no te unes a nosotros?"** le invito Torrence

James chasqueo con la lengua negativamente, "**Iré a hacerle una visita a Snape"** declaro el joven

Sirius se levanto de inmediato "**Es verdad no le hemos dado su regalo de navidad"**

Torrence se llevo una mano a la cabeza, no quería ni imaginar.

"**James déjalo descansar"** sugirió Remus desde el suelo

"**Ven a disfrutar"** dijo Peter desde su lugar

James miro a los jóvenes con el ceño fruncido, el no era de ese tipo de personas que podía echarse en el suelo y no hacer absolutamente nada.

"**Nos vemos al rato"** finalizo el joven

"**Va a echarse la gorda"** comento Sirius mirando el techo

Peter cerró los ojos los suaves suspiros que salían de él indicaba que se había quedado dormido.

"**Tenemos que impedirlo"** dijo Remus repentinamente después de diez minutos

Sirius movió sus labios y ladeo la cabeza

"**Se ha dormido"** exclamo Torrence

Remus lanzo un suspiro había sido ya demasiado tiempo, se puso de pie y sacudió sus túnica "**Iré por James"**

Torrence se levanto del lugar y avanzo hacia Remus "**Ya me he cansado, vamos por James y damos un paseo"** Remus asintió, ambos jóvenes salieron de retrato

Sundory giro su vista al negro y calizo techo, esperaba que James no lastimara severamente a su primo, aunque también rezaba para que Snape no se le ocurriera cobrar venganza, llevo ambas manos al pecho y las junto en una plegaria.

"**No hagas eso"** resonó una voz en el lugar

Sundory se giro para ubicar al dueño de la voz

"**Así acomodan a los muertos"** dijo el chico

"**Creí que estabas dormido"** respondió Sundory suavemente levantándose

"**James ya esta suficientemente grande para saber lo que hace"** comento el chico encogiéndose de hombros "**Y creo que Remus y Torrence no van buscar a James"**

Sundory frunció el ceño "**Tienes razón, van a dar un paseo"** Sirius se encogió de hombros como si deseara no saber la respuesta. "**¿Hay algo que te perturba joven Black?"** pregunto Sundory

Sirius negó suavemente con la cabeza "**No se últimamente ustedes no son ustedes y nosotros no somos nosotros"**

Sundory sonrió "**El mundo se a puesto de cabeza"** murmuro

"**No lo se"** susurro Sirius "**Es que…creo que hemos perdido el rumbo"**

Sundory parpadeo "**¿El rumbo?"**

"**Éramos los merodeadores y vivíamos felices como tales, peleábamos con ustedes, éramos los reyes de SEPC nada se hacia si nosotros no lo aprobábamos, teníamos todo nuestro reino bajo control"** dijo Sirius seriamente

"**Y se ha roto el balance ¿no?"** prosiguió Sundory "**Nada es lo que fue"**

"**No se que hacer"**

"**¿Qué quieres hacer?"** pregunto Sundory

Sirius se encogió de hombros "**James se ha obsesionado con Lily, hasta parece que vive por ella"** Sundory sonrió suavemente "**No es gracioso, nos ha dejado botados a todos nosotros"**

"**Así es el amor"** se encogió de hombros la joven "**Un poco egoísta"**

"**Remus…no es tan divertido como James siempre pensando en el prójimo"** gruño Sirius "**Siempre pensando en las reglas primero"**

"**¿Qué hay del joven Pettigrew?"** pregunto Sundory

"**Demasiado tímido"** comento Sirius "**Ya nada parece divertido solo…lleno de tonos grises"**

"**Extrañas a Mia ¿verdad?"**

Sirius asintió "**Era un joven muy divertida, siempre haciendo x o y cosa, ruda pero sensible a la vez, sabes Sundory lo mejor de ella es que me entregaba todo sin pedirme nada"**

"**Aunque era tu opuesto"** hablo Sundory

Sirius sonrió "**Algunas veces siento ganas de botar todo el concepto de moda y vestirme con lo primero que se me cruce por las manos, llevar el pelo alborotado como James"**

"**¿Pero?"**

"**Pero entonces recuerdo lo que soy y que me gusta serlo entonces, tengo paciencia y busco lo mejor, después de todo yo elegí ser esto y así me gusta vivir"** sentencio el joven

"**Eres buen chico"** sonrió la chica dulcemente "**Siempre lo has sido"**

"**Siempre hemos sido malos con ustedes, lo admito, algunas veces nos pasamos de la raya hemos lastimado a tu hermana, y a tus amigas, ¿Por qué no nos odias?"** pregunto Sirius

"**Mi hermana y mis amigas les han perdonado, ahora están con ustedes, ¿Por qué no habría yo de hacerlo? A mi que nunca me han hecho nada"** contesto Sundory, Sirius asintió con la cabeza "**Y supongo que también porque, como Lily he visto a través de sus ojos, cada vez que veo sus ojos inclusive sin que ustedes mi miren a mi puedo ver su dolor, aquella sombra sobre su alma, se que les duele, les duelen las heridas pasadas, como si nunca se hubieran cerrado, día a día las recuerdas y vuelven a abrirlas para que nunca olviden lo que han hecho"**

Sirius observo a la joven intensamente en la soledad y el silencio de la habitación, ¿Cómo podía saber eso? . ¿Qué era eso de ver a través de los ojos? No lograba entenderlo, Remus lo había mencionado algunas veces, él siempre miraba a los ojos de las chicas con las que estaba y nunca alcanzaba a ver nada, ni siquiera destellaban un poco de amor cuando yacían en la intimidad, inclusive intento buscar aquel brillo en los ojos de Mia, nunca logro observar algo diferente, inclusive en los ojos de Sundory o de la fiera roja de James y no lograba distinguir aquel "Brillo" del que tanto hablaba el mundo.

"**Has sido lastimado tantas veces que te niegas a ver el amor a tu alrededor, no deseas sentirlo porque cuando lo diste te hirieron tan dolorosamente que piensas que no soportarías otra herida"** continuo la joven "**Lo cierto es que, si no permites que el amor entre en ti, siempre sentirás ese hueco interior de tu vida, no importa que tan rodeado de gente puedas estar, siempre habrá un momento en el que te encuentres en la soledad y frialdad de tu cuarto, cuando la luna este ausente y el viento sople con frió intempestivo, mirando hacia enfrente o hacia atrás y veas aquel vació"**

Aquellas palabras tuvieron el impacto de un huracán pues el joven se vio a si mismo dentro de unos años con la piel curtida por paso del tiempo, los cabellos teñidos con motes blancos, sentado en la indiferencia de su gran apartamento, con mas dinero en el bolsillo de lo que en el resto de vida podría gastar, rodeado de lujos, regalos de mujeres jóvenes y bellas, que le sonreían con falsedad.

Y aun teniendo todo, mujeres, dinero, fama, fortuna, se encontraba solo, sin nadie con quien platicar, con quien sonreír, con quien estar, con quien disfrutar, con quien vivir.

"**Eres joven, puedes lograr lo que sea"** dijo Sundory reconfortándole

"**¿Inclusive amar?"** pregunto Sirius

Sundory sonrió "**Inclusive eso"**

"**¿Me desgarrare como James?"** inquirió

Sundory suspiro pesadamente "**Tal vez, pero James esta locamente enamorado de una joven que a sufrido tanto en toda su vida, que…me temo no puede dejar se hacerlo"**

Sirius frunció el ceño, ¿Aquello era una confesión o una pista?

"**Pero tu puedes elegir una chica que no te haga sufrir tanto, alguien….que tenga ideas menos locas"** comento la chica

Parpadeo rápidamente, amar a alguien, que escalofriante el parecía eso y sin embargo sentía un vértigo recorrerle por las venas, amar, amar, amar, que bien se debía sentir.

"**Tienes razón, hay muchas chicas lindas de las cuales puedo elegir"**

Sundory rió divertida "**Nunca dejes apagar ese espíritu"**

"**Debe ser lindo ¿no?"** expreso el joven mirando al techo "**Amar y ser amado"**

"**No sabes cuanto"** contesto Sundory sonriendo suavemente

"**¿Tu…tú amas a alguien?"** le cuestiono Sirius

Sundory miro el piso meditando su respuesta "**Tal vez, ame a alguien"**

&-&-&

"**Tenias que permitir que…"** dijo James alzando las manos frustrado "**Solo iba a darle el regalo de Navidad"**

"**Si eso hubiera sucedido ahora te encontrarías en la oficina de Albus"** sentencio Remus

"**Pero…pero ¡Aun amigo siempre se le debe de regalar algo en navidad!"** chillo James dando media vuelta

"**Tienes razón"** dijo Torrence sonriendo cortándole el paso "**¡Feliz Navidad James!"** exclamo la joven tomándolo por el rostro y plantándole un beso en la mejilla

"**¡Eso es chantaje!"** se quejo James "**Y tu me regalaste algo ya"**

"**¿No puedo hacerte otro regalo?"** sonrió la chica zalameramente "**Ni Sirius a recibido regalo tan semejante"** inflo Torrence el ego del chico

James avanzo haciendo pucheros a lado de Remus y Torrence quien reía divertida

"**Eso es injusto"** mascullo al fin

"**Bueno si un poco"** sincero la morena "**¡Aquí Sirius!"**

El joven de ojos grises y la chica de ojos lilas avanzaron hacia ellos.

"**Tengo hambre"** proclamo Sirius

"**Vamos a las cocinas"** dijo Remus indiferente

"**¿Qué tal el regalo de navidad de nuestro querido amigo?"** le pregunto Sirius pasando un brazo sobre el hombro de James

Remus apresuro el paso y Torrence se metió en medio de ambos jóvenes, colgándose del brazo de James

"**Eh pensando en hacer algo especial para año nuevo ¿Qué les parece?"** dijo sorpresivamente la joven

Sirius miro a la joven sonriendo y con un brillo picaresco en los ojos "**Nos has leído el pensamiento ¿verdad James?"**

El chico asintió "**Hemos pensado en ello, hay que despedir de buen modo el año viejo para que en el siguiente nos vaya mejor"**

"**¡Jey!"** exclamo Torrence sonriendo "**Os regalare calzones rojos"**

Ambos jóvenes se separaron de la chica desconcertado "**Vale nena no tenéis que regalarme nada para conseguir mis favores"** soltó Sirius

Torrence tiro del cabello de Sirius suavemente para poder darle una colleja "**¿Acaso no sabes que si te pones calzones rojos nuevos en el ultimo día del año es una manera de atraer el amor para el año que entra?"**

"**¡Eso es una bazofia!"** chillo Sirius "**Te han tomado el pelo"**

"**Es una creencia muggle Sirius"** le aclaro Sundory "**Lily nos la comento hace años"**

"**¡Oh vaya!"** murmuro James

"**Y tienen que ser regalados"** agrego Torrence

"**Eso suena un poco….fantasioso"** comento Sirius

"**¿Y ella lo hace?"** pregunto James

Torrence sonrió "**No, ella se pone calzones negros"** soltó la joven indiferente "**Dice que prefiere atraer la muerte que al amor"**

Sirius alzo una ceja, mientras que James se rasco la cabeza, preguntándose si a Lily no le hacia falta un tornillo en la cabeza.

En cuanto entrara a la cocina los elfos domésticos les atendieron con la amabilidad de siempre, sirviéndoles cuanto se les antojo a los chicos, minutos después Peter apareció reclamándoles por haberlo abandonado en la sala común, los jóvenes se disculparon y pidieron otra ronda de pastel de manzana.

"**Nosotros conseguimos la bebida y las frituras ustedes se encargaran de que solo los amigos estén en la sala"** dijo James

Las jóvenes asintieron firmemente "**Tendremos todo listo"** afirmo Torrence

Para cuando deshicieron volver a la sala común ya era tarde y la noche se extendía en todo su esplendor.

"**Creo que a ti James te quedaría mejor un look medio punk, es que como tus cabellos son indomables…"** comento Torrence mirando al chico "**Además los colores te sientan bien, y tu Sirius te me haces así como de la pinta de chicos Dark"**

Ambos chicos se miraron ellos eran sus propios modistas y con eso les bastaba

"**Te sentaran muy bien los tonos negros y grises Sirius inclusive…"**

Vera ría descontroladamente desde su lugar, se encontraba sentada en la esquina del pasillo, mirando atentamente algo o alguien, Sundory se adelanto junto con Torrence.

"**¡Al vernos, y se unió!"** canto Alex mientras Lily tocaba con su nueva guitarra.

Vera rió nuevamente como si aquello fuera gracioso, Lily se acerco al joven sin dejar de mirar la guitarra.

"**Déjate enamorar"** le canto Alex a Lily "**Ven y únete"** la joven alzo la vista y sonrió "**Desnuda tu pudor ven y entrégate al placer"** pidió el chico descaradamente

"**Déjate enamorar"** contesto Lily mirando a Alex atentamente "**Sedúceme"** pidió la joven "**Por la depravación, déjate acariciar"** entonaron los dos acercándose peligrosamente

"**Aaahhhh laaaraaa aahh"** juego la joven con la voz "**Sedúceme aaahhh"** volvió a entonar con un juego en su voz "**Sedúceme…aaaayyy"** Alex le agarro por la mejilla "**Uuuhhhaa** **Príncipe" **La joven siguió pasando sus manos por la guitarra "**Sedúceme eeehh" **Alex murmuro un par de palabras que le hizo reír "**Sedúceme Príncipe" **Le dijo la joven insinuándosele "**De la Dulce Pena"**

La risa de Vera se vio cortada por la súbita aparición de los jóvenes ante sus ojos.

Lily miro a los chicos indiferente posando sus manos sobre su nuca, dio media vuelta y se subió al alfeizar de la venta observando el negro paisaje helado, Alex y Vera se miraron el uno al otro, ¿Qué se supone que ahora debían hacer?

La joven se levanto del lugar y se esfumo por entre los negros pasillos, dejando a Alexander completamente solo, quien se limito a recargarse en la columna mas cercana a la ventana en la que Lily miraba el paisaje. No era fácil lidiar con la situación, sin embargo todos tuvieron que hacerse de la vista gorda de aquella situación.

"**No lo soporto"** murmuro la joven

Alex parpadeo y se giro para ver a su amiga que iniciaba una caminata suicida por los bordes del castillo de Hogwarts.

"**¡Hey Lily!"** exclamo el chico alarmado "**No tienes que ser tan radical, vuelve…"** Alex se subió a la ventana sin embargo su constitución, su balance y agilidad no eran tan grandes como las de la chica para permitirse una caminata por esos senderos, además la nieve hacia resbaladiza la roca, haciendo ver casi prodigiosa la hazaña de la chica.

Alex suspiro pesadamente, nuevamente se le había escapado la joven de las manos, era difícil mantenerla en un solo lugar, le observo doblar la esquina del castillo, suponía que continuara hasta llegar al pasillo que convergía en las escaleras, así que fue andando hacia aquel lugar, sin embargo cuando llego la muchacha no se encontraba, sobra decir que cuando se asomo para buscarla, ella no se encontraba.

&-&-&

La música seguía sonando sin que nada pudiera detenerla.

"**Cierra eso, comenzara a dolerme la cabeza"** le ordeno el chico.

La chica parpadeo alzando la cabeza suavemente.

"**¿Es cruel?"** le pregunto

Su voz sonó tan distante como otras tantas veces, ¿Por qué siempre era para él tan lejana? Si la tenia a solo unos palmos de ella.

"**Es de mal gusto sencillo"** contesto

La pelirroja miro de nuevo el objeto la bailarina seguía bailando sin parar una y otra vez la misma lúgubre tonada

"**¿Acaso no lo vez?"** murmuro

Sus ojos negros fijaron la vista en el objeto, plata fina, terciopelo de la mas alta calidad, alguien con galeones y gustos retorcidos había enviado aquello.

"**Lily creo que Lucius quiso amargarte la navidad nuevamente"** finalizo el joven secamente

Las manos de la joven trataron de agarrar la bailarina "**Parece estar hecha de algo conciso sin embargo no es real"**

Snape cerró la caja de golpe sobresaltando a la joven, se hinco para estar a la altura de ella, de nuevo aquella expresión de vació, la misma expresión que le llamo la atención desde el primer día que la conoció, le alzo la barbilla intentando descifrar la oscuridad de sus pensamientos.

Frente a frente como aquella ocasión, suaves roces en la oscuridad, negación a la humanidad, rechazo del corazón, una luz intensa le escoció los ojos, viejos recuerdos se movieron en su cerebro, pliegos de seda a media luz, fría soledad, arte y pasión, "_Entrégate a prohibición"_ ¿Por qué no?

Risas de media luna, estética al soñar, eres grande, eres hermosa, serás una diosa, entre la luz y la oscuridad busca la eternidad, toca aquí, sienta acá, llora, ríe, vive en la irrealidad.

"_Brilla con la crueldad del destello de un cristal, regala tu esencia a la vanidad, vende tu cuerpo a la soledad, ama con en frió del metal"_

Se levanto sobre saltada, tratando de orientase sin embargo todo le parecía sumamente oscuro, a pesar de que lúgubres y tenues destellos verdes se filtraba por lo que suponía era una puerta.

"**Creí que despertarías hasta en la mañana"** dijo el joven

Una luz intensamente verde se ilumino, pronto cayó en la cuenta de que la luz era la amarilla normal de una vela, el cuarto era el que estaba decorado de color verde, era un lugar frió, desde el candor de las velas hasta la roca del cuarto todo lucia inanimado, falto de calor.

"**¿Te encuentras bien?"** le pregunto con su fría inexpresiva voz

"**Creo"** susurro miro al joven con la ropa mal puesta y se miro a si misma de inmediato

Un silbido grotesco salio de su boca "**¿Acaso crees que soy Potter?"** gruño

"**Perdón, no quise…"** se disculpo bajando de la cama "**Solo tuve una pesadilla"**

Snape asintió a su manera, volviendo a enfrascarse en el libro que tenia en la mano

"**Severus"** murmuro Lily recargándose en los postes de la cama "**¿Crees que soy mala?"**

Claramente aquella pregunta desconcertó al chico por completo, miro a su amiga fijamente "**No, no eres capaz de hacer daño Lily"**

"**¿Por qué?"** pregunto Lily mirando al vació

"**Porque te han hecho tanto daño, que ahora tu alma no tiene la fuerza para soportar semejante agonía"** contesto Severus poniéndose de pie avanzando hacia la joven

Lily sonrió suavemente "**¿Quién podría herirme Severus?"** pregunto la joven

El chico se encogió de hombros "**¿Quién no querría tenerte?"** un súbito escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de la joven al sentir los brazos de Severus sobre su piel.

"**¿Si me quieren porque me hacen daño?"** continuo Lily

Snape paso sus manos por las mejillas de la joven "**Es miedo, miedo a perderte, te quieren tanto que no desean que te vayas"**

"**Entonces…todo es por amor"** concluyo la joven indiferente a las carisias de su amigo

"**Si Lily, oscuro y siniestro amor"**

"**¿Prohibido?"** susurro al oído del chico

La mano del chico se coloco sobre los labios de Lily, prohibido…una palabra tan terrible como excitante, la joven entreabrió los labios, sus dedos largos y fríos tardaron tiempo en reaccionar a la humedad de lengua de Lily, cosquillitas múltiples se extendieron de sus dedos de la mano hasta los dedos de sus pies.

"**Nunca olvides lo mucho que te quiero"** le murmuro la joven

&-&-&

Era una visión sumamente bizarra.

"**¿Dónde estuviste?"** le pregunto el joven

"**Creí que esa línea podía pertenecer a Potter"** contesto Lily

Alex suspiro "**No lograras desviarme del tema, quien lo pregunta soy ¡yo!"**

Lily rió divertida "**Fui a dar un paseo"** dijo la joven dando media vuelta y caminando sensualmente por el lugar "**Pensé en…muchas cosas"** sus movimiento eran muy suaves y sutiles como si quisiera llamar su atención a su trasero todo el tiempo "**Y creo que se que es lo que voy hacer"** se sentó cruzando una pierna en el sillón como abeja reina

"**¿Y eso es?"** pregunto Alex cuando logro dejar de ver entre las piernas de Lily

Lily sonrió satisfecha como si le agradara que él la viera de aquella manera "**Haré lo prohibido, con la persona errónea"**

Ahora si la cabecita de su amiga se había disparatado, algo le sonaba a "¡.¡Voy a cometer la burrada del siglo!.! Y con plus y todo"

"**Lily"** dijo Alex desconcertado, la pelirroja se soltó el cabello que llevaba amarrado e una cola "**¿Estas razonando lo que estas diciendo?"** la chica se acomodo el cabello de la forma mas sensual, cuando creyó prudente miro a su amigo acomodándose la blusa

"**¿Quién me crees?"** soltó la joven arrogantemente

Alex quiso responder "La loca desenfrenada incoherente bruta de Evans" pero…seria muy ofensivo "**Tu"** resumió la respuesta

El retrato se abrió mientras la joven reía divertida con cierto toque zalamero y sensual, se levanto del sillón avanzo hacia él contoneándose.

"**Muy gracioso"** continuo poniendo un dedo sobre la frente de Alex

"**Es que…por algún extraño motivo siento que harás la idiotez mas grande del mundo"** chillo Alex "**Como es tu costumbre y por tradición me tocara ira a limpiar tu desastre"**

Lily lo jalo por la camisa y le planto un beso en los labios sin mas "**Por algo eres mi amigovio" **(N.A. amigo-novio) "**Bye, bye"** se despidió la joven jugando con un mechón de sus cabellos.

Lily paso por entre los jóvenes chocando su cadera con el brazo de James que de inmediato reacciono mirando a la chica quien murmuro un vago "Sorry"

"**¿Alguien entendió algo?"** les pregunto Alex "**¡Porque yo no!"** dio dos vueltas al lugar antes de salir hecho una furia del lugar.

"**Preparemos las cosas para año nuevo" **dijo Remus ignorando lo sucedido

&-&-&

Sundory se esmero en hacer una bonita pancarta con la que daba la bienvenida al año nuevo, mientras Torrence arreglaba los muebles del lugar para dar mas espacio a la sala, los chicos había desaparecido para ir por provisiones y alguno que otro objeto ilegal.

"**¿Piensan hacer una fiesta?"** les pregunto Vera quien entraba en ese momento a la sala comun

"**Fue idea de los chicos"** comento Torrence "**Será la mejor forma de iniciar el año"**

"**La peor"** espeto Vera

"**Anda se niña buena y deja ese orgullo tuyo, recuerda que demasiado orgullo es un pecado"** comento Sundory mientras le daba unos toques de luz a su redondita "a"

"**Creo que prefiero irme al infierno"** comento Vera

Sundory hizo un gesto de desagrado total "**¿Dónde esta Lilian?"** le pregunto la joven secamente

"**No soy su nana"** contesto Vera "**Ya esta muy grande para saber lo que hace"**

Sundory lanzo un fuerte bufido, naturalmente ella estaba en desacuerdo.

"**Tienes que dejar de controlarla Sundory"** afirmo la joven "**Ella sabe lo que hace y también es capaz de asumir las consecuencias de sus actos"**

"**Me temo que no sabe reconocer mas el camino"** murmuro Sundory "**Esta perdida"**

"**Siempre lo ha sido"** afirmo Vera, Torrence le dedico una mirada dura "**Vamos todas sabemos que es la verdad, ella nunca ha sido una chica quieta"**

"**Lily…es una gran persona"** gruño Torrence

"**Yo nunca he dicho que sea una mala persona"** sentencio Vera "**Solo creo que deberían de dejar de santificarla, porque santa no es"**

"**Lily…es una mujer recta" **afirmo Sundory

"**De los huesos porque no encuentro ningún otro parentesco, Lily es una desvariada, que lograra controlar mejor sus emociones que es diferente y ni eso porque cada dos por tres se le desataba la vena y se iba en contra de los merodeadores"**

"**Hablas de Lily como una descarriada sin sentido"** gruño Sundory "**Y ella no es así"**

"**Sundory…no te niegues a ver lo que es verdad, mientras frente a ti se comportaba no quiere decir que a tus espaldas no hiciera desbarajustes porque hasta Torrence es testigo de lo que ella es capaz de hacer"** asevero Vera

Sundory dejo la pancarta para miara a Vera fijamente

"**Vamos Sundory, no me vengas a decir que no sabias, porque bien que te enterabas, la lengua de Sita y Mia siempre envenenaban los actos de Lily"**

La joven se puso de pie y avanzo hacia Vera "**Mi hermana es una persona decente, que sabe controlarse"**

"**¿Y me puedes explicar como es que ahora es un desastre?"** le cuestiono Vera

La mandíbula de Sundory tembló fuertemente "**Aaaah, aaahh"**

"**Será mejor que vayas con cuidado Sirius o podrías"** dijo James quien intentaba ayudar a su amigo que cargaba botellas de cerveza de mantequilla

Remus se apresuro a dejar las cosas en la mesa mas cercana y ayudar a Sirius, el único que se dio cuenta de la situación fue Peter que dejo las cosas en completo silencio.

"**Vete de aquí"** le ordeno Sundory

Los chicos miraron a Sundory desconcertados, nunca antes le había dicho eso a una amiga.

"**Muy bien, pero te advierto algo, será que abras bien lo ojos y dejes de vivir en tu mundo de cristal, porque cuando menos te lo esperes la encontraras en el hoyo mas profundo de la perdición"** le advirtió la joven

"**Tu lengua se ha vuelto tan venenosa como la de Alexander"** gruño Sundory

"**¡Ja! Eso es, por eso es que te a dejado"** expreso Vera indiferente "**Quieres culparle por algo que no ha hecho"**

"**No se de que me hablas"**

"**Has caído de su gracia, y alguna que otra estupidez has cometido"** aseguro Vera "**Ese es tu problema crees que ella es una santa cuando de santa tiene lo mismo que de vidente"**

"**Vera te advierto…"**

"**Síguelo culpando Sundory, ese es el problema de todos ustedes, lo culpa de todo lo que ustedes hacen"**

"**Pues esa misma fe en él no demostrabas hace poco"** protesto Torrence

Vera giro para observarla fijamente "**Aquí la que menos tiene derecho a criticar a Alexander eres tú, que te recuerdo que si no fuera por él, tú seguirías en tu aislado mundo"**

Torrence se miro la punta de sus zapatos avergonzada.

"**Es un desvergonzado hipócrita, serpiente, lo se, pero también entiendo su comportamiento, y no es para mas, solo esta protegiendo lo que quiere"**

"**Él esta mal de la cabeza, ya me escuchara después"** aseguro Sundory

"**Dudo que te escuche"** comento Vera fríamente "**Tu has caído de su altar y creo que eso es lo que te tiene como gata en celo"**

"**Haré como que nunca dijiste eso"** dijo Sundory tácitamente

Vera alzo la barbilla "**He dando en el blanco"** apunto la joven "**Sabes te diría algo, pero has sido tan déspota estos días conmigo que…en verdad me alegra que Alex este tan cerca de Lily, hacen bonita pareja"** añadió la joven con malicia

El enojo en Sundory fue bastante evidente, pues sus nudillos estaban completamente blancos y apretaba tantos los labios que si no dejaba de ejercer presión pronto estos comenzarían a sangrar.

"**Yeah, son el uno para el otro, tan locos, tan distantes de este mundo, tan irreales"** susurro Vera

"**¡Cállate!"** grito Sundory

"**Llora porque es lo único que sabes hacer, llora por la animas de este valle de desolación, llora por que vives en esta tierra infértil"**

Los pelitos de la nuca de Remus se erizaron al escuchar semejantes palabras, Vera desapareció mientras descendía por la escalera de los dormitorios de las chicas.

"**No le hagas caso Sundory, te tiene envidia"** le aseguro Sirius mientras le abrazaba

La joven de ojos violeta abrazo al joven fuertemente dejándose abatir en sus brazos.

"**Y siempre todo se oscurece"** murmuro Torrence mientras se encendía la chimenea de la sala común de Gryffindor "**Para nosotras siempre todo es oscuridad"**

James miro a la joven, siempre con aquellos pensamientos tan tristes

"**Festejemos que pronto será otro año"** dijo Peter entregándole una cerveza de mantequilla "**Olvida esas tristezas"**

"**El día de hoy, estas con los Dioses en el paraíso"** le susurro Remus

Torrence sonrió dulcemente, abrazando al licántropo "**El paraíso"**

"**Yeap, nuestro paraíso cariño"** afirmo James abriendo una botella de cerveza de mantequilla

Peter tomo una para Remus y Sirius quien se unía a ellos con una Sundory en sus brazos.

"**Esta noche olvidaremos el desastre de año que hemos tenido"** afirmo Remus

"**Nah, hay partes que no han sido tan malas"** sentencio Sirius

"**¿Ah si cuales? Que yo me las he perdido"** afirmo James

Sirius sonrió "**Ya no estoy con mis despreciables padres"** comenzó a decir el joven

James asintió "**Un punto"**

"**Y…y….bueno no ha sido tan del asco"** dijo Sirius "**Algo bueno ha de haber ¿no?"**

James suspiro pesadamente "**Algunas veces"**

Remus estuvo de acuerdo con James "algunas veces"

Los chicos siguieron festejando la última noche del año a lo grande.

"**¿Recuerdan las vacaciones?"** pregunto James

"**Claro, fue todo una novedad, era tú casa…la casa de nuestros enemigos, que bizarra situación"** afirmo Torrence "**Quería que la tierra se abriera y me tragara"**

"**Como si fuéramos muy malos"** gruño Sirius

"**No lo son, pero en ese entonces las cosas eran diferentes"** argumento Torrence

Los chicos bebieron un poco mas de sus botellas mientras el calor comenzaba a ascender.

"**Si supongo"** murmuro James

"**Aunque…tu cara se ilumino a ver a tu preciada pelirroja en el porche con ese lindo vestido"** comento Sirius y James sonrió tontamente

"**Se veía muy linda"** confirmo el joven "**Bueno siempre se ha visto linda"**

"**Que me de un rayo señor antes de enamorarme"** pidió Sirius mirando el techo

"**¿Qué hay de malo en ello?"** pregunto Torrence

"**Que si me voy a ver con la cara de gilipollas de James prefiero morirme antes de enamorarme"** gruño Sirius

James le soltó una suave colleja a Sirius "**Será mejor que guarde silencio"**

"**Cae antes un hablador que un cojo"** afirmo Remus

James sonrió ampliamente.

"**Neee-chan, mira hemos llegado tarde"** dijo el joven mientras aventaba su guitarra en un sillón

"**Naaaaaahhhhhhh"** exclamo la joven dando trompicones "**Solo un…poquilito"**

"**Solo tantito"** aseguro el chico

"**No"** contesto la joven "**Bueno si, pero…ha sido muy divertido"** la pelirroja se balanceaba peligrosamente de un lado al otro al caminar

"**No nos hizo falta nada"** aseguro el chico

"**No hace falta que salga la luna"** comenzó a cantar la joven "**Pa´venirte a cantar mi canción"** la pelirroja perdió el equilibrio sobre un sillón "**Ni hace falta que el cielo este lindo"** claramente ya no estaba en sus cinco sentidos "**Pa' venir a entregarte mi amor"**

"**No encontré las palabras precisas" **le acompaño Alex sentándose a su lado "**Pa' decirte con mucha pasión" **entonaron ambos jóvenes "**Que te quiero con toda mi vida, que soy una esclavo(a) de tu corazón."**

Los dos estaban abrazados chillando amargamente por la penas, Sundory se levanto de su asiento y se acerco a los jóvenes.

"**Vamos, cada quien a su cuarto"** le susurro

Alex negó suavemente con la cabeza "**Soy como los protestantes de las muertas de Juárez"** comento el joven "**Ni una mas"**

Lily se levanto del sillón y asintió con la cabeza "**Ni una mas"**

"**Ale pues, pero a descasar"** repuso Sundory

Lily se levanto lentamente y avanzo hacia las escaleras "**Even if you wanted light**" susurro la joven "**I could never matter to play"** avanzaba lerdamente "**Even if you want a life"** siguió murmurando "**Even if I like it you're sad"**

"**¡Canta algo mas alegre!"** le pidió Alexander

La joven sonrió tontamente "**Alza tu cerveza"** Alex se levanto de su lugar y fue hacia su guitarra "**Brinda por la libertad"** continuo la joven, mientras se acercaba a Alex "**Bebe y vente de fiesta"** entonaron ambos jóvenes "**¡El infierno es este bar!"** gritaron ambos jóvenes en seguida Alex comenzó a tocar los acordes de la canción

"**¿Bueno ustedes dos no aprender verdad?"** gruño Sundory

Alex y Lily se miraron fijamente antes de sonreír con malicia "**Ponte en pie alza el puño y ven a la fiesta pagana en la hoguera hay de beber"** canturrearon ambos jóvenes muy contentos

Si su plan era cabrear a Sundory lo lograron porque la chica estaba apunto de estallar.

"**Ok, respeto su música y me da igual si a ustedes les encanta cantarle a…el dios de su preferencia"** dijo Sirius poniéndose de pie "**Nosotros queremos una noche tranquila, así que esfúmense"**

"**Es un país libre"** contesto Lily sonriendo "**Es mi sala común, así que te jodes"**

Torrence suspiro pesadamente, porque tenia Sundory que ponerse a discutir con ellos, ¿Por qué sencillamente ignorarlos?

"**Ya, ya, linda"** dijo Alex abrazando y dándole un beso a Lily en la frente "**Nos pasamos un pelín con Laemmle, cantemos algo mas alegre, sin ofender a nadie"**

Lily le reprocho a Alex con la mirada, sin embargo asintió, Alex paso los dedos por su guitarra recordando una canción, Lily comenzó a reír, al escuchar aquella canción.

"**La verdad yo preferiría que se fueran"** murmuro James

Torrence le abrazo y le besó la frente "**Están borrachos, no creo que hagan nada malo"**

El chico pareció recordar todos los acordes de la guitarra pues pronto con un toque de su varita esta comenzó a tocar solita.

"**Puedes arrancarme el corazón del pecho y" **comenzó a entonar Alex mientras se dirigía a los chicos "**Convertir en murmullo tenue mi voz"** Remus apretó fuertemente la botella de cristal que tenia en sus manos, siempre encontraba la forma de salirse con la suya "**Reducir toda una vida solo a un renglón" **

Torrence observo que el chico se acercaba peligrosamente a Sundory y Sirius, mientras las puertas del dormitorio de chicas se abría "**Puedes sobre mi dar opinión sesgada"** le dirigió la frase a Sirius "**Criticar mi oficio y que no es porvenir"** se dirigió esta vez a James "**Que alimento la hoguera de la imaginación" **Vera le observaba desde las escaleras con una suave sonrisa en su rostro  
"**Puede que la lluvia caiga sobre el cielo" **Se dirigió esta vez a Peter quien esquivo su mirada "**Que el mar, confundido, vaya a un rió a morir"** Lily le miraba en silencio desde su opción mientras le escuchaba atentamente "**Que en la noche cante el gallo a la mañana"** Torrence soltó a James por unos instantes y se levanto de su lugar "**Que con las animas se fue a divertir"** esta avanzó hacia Sundory y Sirius

"**Vivo con la pasión a flor de piel" **Torrence le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza sonriendo por la galantería "**Entre estrofas encontraras mi hogar"** esta vez fue Vera quien le devolvió el gesto con unas palmaditas en el brazo "**Ella espera que regrese"** cantó Alex mirando a Sirius "**Y mientras yo guardo sus besos y su voz"** Sundory se escondió en la espalda de Sirius "**En mi corazón"**

"**Busco en el camino todas las respuestas" **continuo avanzando por la sala común "**Y me he dado cuenta que están en mi"** James y Remus se pusieron en guardia en cuando lo vieron acercarse a ellos "**Comunicador de sueños quiero ser"** sin embargo este avanzó hacia atrás

"**Músico soy, músico seré" **afirmó el joven fuertemente sacándoles un brinco a James, Remus y Peter que no esperaron que les tomara por la espalda "**Conductor de sensaciones a tu piel"** continuo el joven señalando a Peter "**Fabrico recuerdos que atas con nostalgia a mi canción"** James evito su intensa mirada azul

"**Jamás podré dejarla"** Torrence suspiro al ver que Alexander se alejaba de los chicos y avanzaba una vez mas hacia ellos "**Mi vida es una canción"** Vera asintió divertida ante aquella frase "**Soy escultor del alma"** pasó sus manos sobre la silueta de Torrence provocando el disgusto de los chicos "**Soy músico y amo en clave de sol"** volvió anunciar con convicción girando lentamente, mientras giraba sus brazos hacia Sundory

Faltaba decir que la sorpresa acaeció a todos los presentes al no detener sus brazos en Sundory si no señalar a Lilian "**Hasta que aguante mi voz" **entono la chica sonriendo.  
La guitarra dejo escuchar sus bellos y estrafalarias notas que hicieron vibrar a mas de uno en la estancia y es que, todos mundo pensaba que aquella frase iría dedicada a Sundory quien se supone es la niña de sus sueños, no a Lilian.

La pelirroja avanzó hacia Alexander hasta tomarle las manos "**Estamos locos de atar, somos trovadores que en tu ciudad"** entonaron ambos jóvenes mientras se sostenía el uno al otro fuertemente "**Damos pinceladas de color a tu gris realidad"** las manos de ambos comenzaron a temblar fuertemente "**Somos mitad caballeros, mitad bohemios y embusteros"** Vera noto como su voz se comenzaba a resquebrajar "**No somos lo que un padre quiere para su hijita bebé"** ambos chicos se soltaron como si no pudieran soportar mas el dolor que cada uno se transmitía.

"**Estamos locas de atar, somos trovadoras que en tu ciudad" **dejó Alex que Lily continuara "**Damos pinceladas de color a tu gris realidad"** entono señalando a Sundory, Sirius, Vera y Torrence "**Somos mitad damiselas, mitad bohemias y embusteras"** Vera no pudo evitar reír ante la modificación de la letra "**No somos lo que una madre quiere para su hijito bebé"** James se sintió un completo crió ante la afirmación de la chica

"**Estamos locos de atar, somos trovadores que en tu ciudad" **volvió la joven a repetir la estrofa

"**Hasta que el cuerpo aguante"** canto Alexander

"**Damos pinceladas de color a tu gris realidad" **Sundory bajó la vista como si se sintiera avergonzada

"**Hasta que quiera mi voz"** siguió Alex acompañando a Lily

"**Somos mitad caballeros, mitad bohemios y embusteros"** enuncio Lily sumamente convencida

"**Hasta que el cuerpo aguante"** entono Alexander

"**No somos lo que un padre quiere para su hijita bebé" **prosiguió la joven

"**Seguiré viviendo tal como soy"** cantaron ambos chicos

Como si Dios de pronto le hubiese hablado la pelirroja camino hacia el retrato de la sala común de Gryffindor

"**¿No le detendrás?"** le cuestiono el joven, Sundory puso su atención en él

"**En unos momentos, tu y yo debemos ir a tu cuarto"** dijo la joven suavemente

"**Tonta"** murmuro Alex "**Ella nunca volverá"**

James miro a Sundory de soslayo, no quería soportar sus antipáticos monólogos, sin embargo la joven sonio suavemente y obligo a Alex a recostarse sobre el sillón mientras comenzaba a hablar sobre la vida, el chico quiso lanzarse una maldición imperdonable, prefería el suicidio a soportar a Fontela.

"**¿Por qué?"** pregunto Vera mirando el retrato de la dama gorda

Alex lanzo una fría risa

"**¿Por qué? Que pregunta tan mas fácil de decir y tan difícil de responder, mi querida Vera, hemos de aprender a decir…adiós"**

La joven dio media vuelta sin comprender las palabras del joven, ambos chicos se miraron el uno al otro como si mantuvieran una conversación mental.

"**No, yo no quiero"** exclamo Vera repentinamente

Alex lanzo un suspiro prolongado "**Algunas veces…algunas veces no podemos tomar decisiones Vera, estas ya están hechas"**

"**¡Siempre hay otra opción!"** chilló la joven

"**Todo en esta vida se paga Vera, quizás…algunas veces muy caro"**

Vera cerró los ojos y negó fuertemente con la cabeza "**No"**

Alex se encamino a la sala pero Vera le contuvo abrazándolo fuertemente, el chico le correspondió el gesto mientras le acariciaba los cabellos y le susurraba muchas cosas al oído.

"**NO"** gritó la joven aferrándose a los brazos del chico "N**o por favor, no me hagas esto"**

Alex le respondió con una par de frases entre cortadas que los chicos no alcanzaron a escuchar pues los sollozos de Vera eran muy intensos.

"**Don´t say I did tried"** canturreo Alex mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas a Vera "**Hazme ese favor ¿quieres?"**

"**¿Por qué yo?"** le cuestionó la joven

Alex dibujo en su rostro una melancólica sonrisa "**Porque se que tu lo puedes hacer, se buena chica"**

Vera negó con la cabeza "**No…no soy como tú, no soportare, ¡Duele!"**

Alex puso una de sus manos en la cabeza de Vera "**Vera, somos seres del bajo mundo y nosotros los demonios no tenemos ese derecho"**

"**¿Qué hemos hecho Alex?"** bramo la chica "**¿.¡Que hemos hecho para pagarlo tan caro!.?"**

"**Solo"** susurró el joven "**Solo tratar de ser humanos"**

Vera se llevo las manos al rostro para ahogar el grito de dolor que la estaba matando, el joven le lanzó una ultima mirada, meneo suavemente la cabeza como si rememorara viejos tiempos y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos salio del lugar dejando a Vera llorando desconsoladamente.

"**Alex"** le llamó la chica, Sundory se acerco a ella y le rodeo con un brazo "**Lo va ha hacer Sundory, lo va ha hacer"**

La pelinegra le abrazo fuertemente sin decir ni una sola palabra, Sirius se paso una mano por los cabellos al estilo James, una vez mas, no entendía nada de lo que sucedía, se giro para mirar a Torrence quien se encontraba a su lado con la mirada clavada en el suelo y el cabello sobre el rostro, la joven junto sus manos entrelazando sus dedos y llevando las manos al pecho, diversas lagrimas surcaron su rostro antes de comenzar a recitar "**Padre nuestro que estas en cielo…"**

&-&-&

No, no era el momento adecuado, ni la persona indicada para estar ahí, había tenido una noche espantosa, ¿y quien no? Con todo aquel espectáculo que Fontela se armó a cualquiera fue a alborotarle los nervios, para ahora venirse a encontrarse precisamente con ella.

"_¡Feliz año nuevo James! Comienza con el pie izquierdo"_ se dijo para si mismo mientras intentaba caminar lo mas recto posible, claramente las cervezas de mantequilla comenzaban a hacer efecto.

Los ojos verdes de la joven se fijaron en él, le estaba observando, le estaba mirando y…¿admirando? Había un no se que en su mirada que le hacia estremecerse hasta…las entrañas.

Recargada con la espalda se apoyaba del alfeizar para dejar caer su peso sobre una la pierna izquierda mientras mantenía doblada hacia atrás la derecha quizás era los estragos de las bebidas alcohólicas pero la joven parecía arquear su cuerpo para darle mas volumen del normal a sus senos, aunque…claramente ella no lo necesitaba.

Y por algún motivo no podía seguir avanzando ni quitar su vista de la joven, era difícil hacerlo cuando ella estaba en ese posición, seduciéndole de manera tan descarada y sucia que solo alimentaba la hoguera de su imaginación.

Cuando volvió a mirarle el rostro de ella sonreía, si sonreía porque sabía que le tenía bajo sus encantos…y sinceramente que encantos, el tirante del sostén resbalo por su hombro sutilmente revoloteando las hormonas del joven, cerró los ojos pidiendo a Zeus que se detuviera porque ya conocía de sobra las mañas de la joven, lo encendía hasta el punto de la pasión y cuando creía que tocarían el éxtasis de la locura ella lo dejaba como si nada, dejándolo solo con unas ganas tremendas de….hacer cosas poco santas y sin nula satisfacción, vamos para ser mas vulgares y mas explícitos la chica encendía el calentador de agua pero no se metía a bañar.

Una gota de sudor resbalo de sus frente cuando la mano de ella se coloco en su mejilla, de nuevo las entrañas le revolotearon sintiendo algo mas que mariposas, tenia que soportar, tenia que soportar la tentación.

Pero era un humano…de carne muy débil, pasiones desenfrenadas y bajos instintos sensibles, se encontró de pronto aprisionando el cuerpo de la joven contra la pared besando a la joven con tal arrebato que parecía querer asfixiarla, tocando y sintiendo su cuerpo bajo sus desesperadas manos desde sus sonrosadas mejillas hasta sus calidos muslos.

Rodaron por todo el pasillo desprendiendo el fuego de su frenesí a cada instante, sintiendo a cada segundo que las ropas les carcomían obstruyéndoles los movimientos, entre besuqueos y carisias intensas llegaron hasta un lugar en donde sintieron que podían dar rienda suelta a sus deseos.

James se encargo de romper las prendas de Lily al igual que ella se encargo de desaparecer la ropa de él, y volvían a estar como aquella vez, una noche de verano, en la casa de James, cuando ella le incito a aumentar su libido, él sobre ella anhelando con todas sus fuerzas, tocar con ella el borde de la gloria, sentir entre los dedos de sus manos los vientos del edén.

Si era justo como aquella vez, únicamente que ahora era invierno, era un cuarto desconocido y no había abuelas metiches, sin embargo por temor a aquello al entrar se había asegurado de cerrar la puerta con llave, para que nadie pudiera molestar y tampoco ella pudiera huir.

La observo a la luz de la tenue vela que iluminaba la estancia, la palabra hermosa se quedaba corta ante su belleza, grabo en su memoria cada recoveco de su cuerpo, gravando en fuego ardiente la curvas de su figura, las mejillas de ella se encendieron fuertemente confundiéndose con el color de su cabello, coloco su mano derecha sobre el cuello de ella haciéndola dar un ligero respingo, bajo delicadamente por su piel acariciando desde sus clavículas hasta sus rodillas, sintiendo todo aquello parte de un ensueño.

Ante la mirada nerviosa de la pelirroja se inclino para besarle el estomago, recorriendo con sus labios palmo a palmo la tersidad de torso, adorando el ombligo bajando hasta su destino.

No pudo evitar retorcer las mantas bajo sus manos cuando sintió las carisias del chico en aquella zona tan sensible de su ser, pues nunca nadie antes le había acariciando aquella parte, era la primer vez que permitía que alguien la tocara con tal arrebato, la temperatura de su cuerpo se elevo por las nubes sintiéndose flotar en un agradable sopor lleno de desencadenados golpes de locura.

Los melodiosos sonidos que Lily producía para él, le conducieron hasta el punto exacto del éxtasis, así que cuando alzo el rostro se topo con una joven deseosa de mas, con cautelosa lentitud la acomodo entre las sabanas del lugar, un acto dubitativo le impulso a querer hablar sin embargo las manos de ella se lo evitaron, con la mirada le indicaba que el debía hacer lo que sabia, pues ella le seguiría.

Así dio inicio a lo que debía ser un camino sin retorno, no era que el acto fuera malo en si, porque solo eran dos jóvenes comportándose como amantes pasionales, si no las circunstancias en las que se consumían, el ambiente en el que se encontraban, pero sobre todo la prohibición, la restricción de dicha adrenalina, el veto de sus carisias, el impedimento del hecho.

&-&-&

Las vacaciones habían sido un….asco, no encontraba otra palabra para describirlas, así que cuando los alumnos y sobre todo las alumnas volvieron él se sentía muchísimo mas feliz que antes.

"**¡Sirius!"** chillaron cuatro voces a la vez tirándose sobre el joven como si este fuera perchero

El joven sonrió alegremente mientras las jovencitas le abrazaban, besuqueaban y acariciaban consintiéndolo en todos los sentidos.

"**¡Que buen corte! Te queda tan genial, o sea…te vez súper mega wow"** exclamo Nevra

"**Yo soy súper mega wow"** exclamo Sirius arrogantemente

Nevra rió divertida "**Claro corazón, tu eres la expresión máxima de la genialidad"**

"**¿Y bien mis chicas que hay de nuevo?"** preguntó Sirius abrazando a las cuatro jóvenes

"**Pues, queremos hacer una fiesta para festejar la victoria de James en su próximo partido"** exclamo Sasha

"**¿Quién es el nuevo miembro?"** hablo Cloe

Sirius abrió la boca y torció los labios "**No me lo ha dicho, solo me dijo que…iba a ser toda una novedad"**

"**Debe de ser un chico muy bueno o…alguien muy importante"** dijo Sasha "**Digo a ti te dice todo ¿no?"**

"**Si, claro…quiere que sea una sorpresa"** afirmó Sirius "**¿Por qué tan callada Diva?"**

La rubia mayor poso sus intensos ojos azules en los ojos grises del joven "**Me han comentado que te han visto muy acaramelado con esa…Zide"**

Sirius sonrió ampliamente sacándole un suspiro a más de una "**Torry es un chica muy linda, pero…es solo mi amiga"**

Diva alzo una ceja ¿amiga? . ¿Sirius Black? El no tenia amigas, él tenia aventuras, affair, free, polvos esporádicos, como se le quisiera llamar, no amigas.

"**Vale se que no lo puedes creer, pero es la verdad no tengo nada con Torrence, excepto que es mi nueva estilista y modista"** aclaro el joven

Diva torció los labios disgustada "**Es un estúpida y una chica espantosa"**

Sirius se deshizo de los brazos que le rodeaban encarando a Diva "**Me temo Diva que no puedo permitir que le llames de esa manera a Torrence, es una chica muy linda y la quiero mucho, tendrás que respetarla"**

"**Eres igual que James o peor"** gruño Diva "**Fijándote en esas marimachas, creo que se te quedo el gusto por ellas ¿verdad?"**

"**Entiendo que estés molesta por lo de Mia aun, ella era una chica muy impulsiva y….brusca, pero Torrence es totalmente diferente, ella seria incapaz de lastimarte, ella no es así"** afirmó Sirius poniendo una mano en el hombro de Diva "**De mi cuenta corre que nadie te toque Diva"**

Aquellas palabras hicieron el efecto deseado, pues Diva le sonrió zalameramente abrazándole fuertemente.

"**¿Y que hay de Evans?"** preguntó repentinamente la joven

Sirius forzó la sonrisa "**Eso tendrás que arreglarlo con James"** Las chicas le miraron fijamente "**Es su chica, yo no puedo meterme en ello"**

"**Evans"** gruño Diva

"**¿Dime Diva?"** habló una voz a sus espaldas

Todos se giraron repentinamente al escuchar la voz

"**Horrible monstruo, despreciable arrabalera"** exclamo la chica

La pelirroja alzo la barbilla altivamente "**Esta arrabalera puede enseñarte muchas cosas Diva"**

"**Seguro como dar lastima a la gente"**

"**No, como es que ni el mejor de los cirujanos plásticos puede arreglar tu cara"** dijo Lily apretando los puños "**Los arrabales pueden enseñarte muchas técnicas de desfiguro de rostro, dame un solo motivo para practicarlas en ti Diva"**

La rubia se oculto tras Sirius sintiendo miedo de la chica

"**Lilian, por favor"** pidió el joven

La pelirroja dirigió su mirada a Sirius

"**Me das lastima Black, protegiendo a esas bobas"** exclamo Lily antes de dar media vuelta y regresar por donde había llegado.

Sirius suspiro pesadamente desde año nuevo la joven había tenido una actitud tan arrogante y prepotente que ni el mismo James Potter podía competir contra aquello, bueno quizás eso era exagerar ¿Por qué diablos su hermano se había enamorado de esa joven tan complicada?

"**No le hagas caso Sirius"** dijo Cloe "**Mejor vamos a ver a los chicos"**

El joven de ojos grises sonrió suavemente "**Pues vamos a Hosmeade"**

"**¡Oh genial!"** exclamo Sasha "**Vamos por ellos"**

&-&-&

"**Vera, quisieras ir a cenar"** le preguntó Torrence suavemente

La joven que miraba el fuego de la chimenea negó suavemente con la cabeza "**No gracias"**

Desde aquel día en que Alexander la dejo llorando en los brazos de Sundory la chica no había vuelto a ser la de antes incluso había sido amable con los chicos.

"**Bueno, Peter y yo iremos a tomar algo a las cocinas"** anuncio la joven sonriendo

El único que le hizo un gesto para hacerle saber que le había escuchado fue Remus, ambos chicos se encogieron de hombros y salieron por el retrato de la dama gorda, pasando por un grupo muy ruidoso de quinto año.

"**¿Podrías ayudarme con la redacción de Herbológia?"**

La joven quito su vista del fuego de la chimenea para mirar a su interlocutor, Remus esperaba que se le lanzara a gritar o le insultara, sin embargo se limito a extender la mano pidiendo el pergamino, Remus le dio el pergamino y se sentó a su lado.

Vera leyó el pergamino en silencio, haciendo comentarios secos sobre algunas correcciones.

"**Esta bien en general"** termino la joven susurrando suavemente, en cuanto le dio el pergamino a Remus poso nuevamente sus ojos sobre el fuego

El joven corrigió el pergamino y lo coloco sobre la mesa mas cercana "**Gracias, ee"**

"**No tienes que ser amable conmigo Lupin"** asevero la joven indiferente "**Guarda tus palabras para tus putas"**

Remus sonrió ligeramente, a pesar de todo ahí seguía estando la Damon Girl "**Eres una persona muy curiosa"**

Vera se giro para mirar al chico fijamente

"**Cuando éramos amigos"** comenzó a decir el chico dubitativamente

Vera alzo una ceja para decir ¿alguna vez fuimos amigos?

"**Si cuando…fuimos convertidos en mujer"** rememoro el chico "**Tu…"**

"**Un gran error"** afirmó Vera

"**¿Por qué nos odias tanto?"** inquirió el joven repentinamente

Lo sabia, había ido directo al grano demasiado rápido, sin embargo Vera no reacciono violentamente como era su naturaleza "**Ya nada de eso tiene sentido"** afirmó la chica "**Ya no somos lo que fuimos"**

Remus parpadeo varias veces antes de intentar comprender las palabras de la chica.

"**Sabes algo siempre me pregunte qué se sentiría ser como el enemigo"** sincero Vera

Remus se encogió de hombros "**Tal vez menos doloroso que ser una Damon Girl"**

"**O tal vez aun mas siniestro"** añadió la chica, Remus pareció meditar un poco antes de asentir con la cabeza

"**Podría ser"**

La joven le sonrió melancólicamente "**Que triste"**

Sirius despegó la vista de su crucigrama para tener un infarto o mínimo un shock emocional, golpeo a James en la cabeza quien ya planeaba las nuevas tácticas para el siguiente partido.

"**Mi madre"** exclamo James sorprendido, hasta Sundory que bajaba de los dormitorios se quedo petrificada.

Vera Trenmayne abrazaba a Remus fuertemente llorando sobre su hombro, el chico intentaba consolarla diciéndole un par de frases reconfortantes, sin embargo que la ultima Damon Girl cayera de esa forma ante su peor enemigo era…desconcertante, pues a cualquier le movió el piso terriblemente.

Al principio no sabia que decir o hacer, Sundory tomo su lugar en medio de James y Sirius dándole unas palmaditas a cada chico. "**Creo que…las cosas pronto mejoraran"**

Aquella frase sonó mas a una pregunta que una afirmación, Sirius miro a los chicos que se abrazaban y por algún extraño motivo un sentimiento de añoranza le invadió.

Cuando Remus llevo a Vera hacia donde estaban los demás ninguno hizo ningún comentario por el contrario integraron a la chica como si no hubiesen notado sus ojos hinchados, los surcos de las lagrimas e ignoraran el incomodo sonido que hacia su nariz por el congestionamiento natural de la nariz después de haber llorado durante mucho tiempo.

"**¿Es verdad que ya has elegido a tu nuevo integrante de equipo?"** preguntó Torrence que recién llegaba con Peter

James asintió en silencio mientras jugaba una partida de ajedrez con Vera que parecía leerle el pensamiento pues siempre se adelantaba a sus jugadas.

"**Los chicos que fueron a entrevistarse contigo parecen muy entusiasmados, cada uno se cree el ganador"** continuo Peter mientras observaba el tablera y después negaba con la cabeza nunca había entendido ese juego, muy complicado para él. "**Aunque que yo recuerde fue todo un desastre"**

"**Lo fue"** asintió Sirius mientras trataba de ayudar a su amigo, pero es que era injusto jugar contra Vera y Remus

Torrence miro a Peter y se encogió de hombros, ese día James no les diría quien era el nuevo integrante, así que tomaron asiento cerca de Sundory que les explicaba los movimientos del juego, era una partida muy reñida, aunque claramente Vera llevaba la ventaja.

"**¿Por qué no mueve al caballo?"** sugirió Peter

Sundory observo el tablero meditó un rato para contestar "**Porque si mueve el caballo puede perder a su alfil y oh…que buena jugada, un peón"**

Peter tardo quince minutos en comprender aquella jugada, para él no había nada mejor que una partida de naipes. Torrence pareció opinar lo mismo pues dejo viajar su vista por toda la sala común.

"**¡Dios nos agarre confesados!"** las palabras de la joven hicieron que los chicos dejaran de concentrarse en el tablero y voltearan hacia donde Torrence miraba.

Sundory ahogo un grito sin embargo no oculto su cara de indignación y volvían los reyes del desastre haciendo una entrada triunfal en medio de miradas de sorpresa, desconcierto y…¡terror!

¿Por donde comenzar? Era difícil saber cual de los dos vestía de la peor forma, Alexander lucia un magnifico conjunto de pantalones grises en corte militar en donde unas botas negras aprisionaban el pantalón justo por debajo de la rodilla, cinturón hecho con cuero y cadenas tan gruesas como las que Filch engrasaba eternamente en su despacho, una blusa sin mangas con la archifamosa roja A de anarquía, de sus muñecas pedían pulseras con millones de estoperoles y calaveras de ojos rojos, un collar de cuero negro del cual pendían salían despedidos picos brillantes, gruesos y grotescos los cuales Torrence afirmaba que si chocabas con ellos te sacaban un ojo, sin embargo los mas llamativo del joven no eran sus estrafalarias vestiduras si no su cabello…y su rostro.

Llevaba pintados los parpados y la parte baja de los ojos de un intenso negro, además de debajo de los ojos, con el mismo oscuro color se le dibujaba un triangulo en cada ojo, dándole un toque similar a los arlequines, labios del mismo color que los ojos. El cabello iba peinado en enormes y grandes picos que se alzaban hacia el cielo ignorando la ley de la gravedad y anunciando ¡Me encanta el fijador extremo! Y también el tinte…porque sus antes rubios, ahora rubís cabellos estaban teñidos de raíz a dos dedos de negro, en medio de su color rubí, y al final de un rosa que mas bien parecía que se había puesto agua oxigenada, pero no le había desteñido bien el color rojo.

A su lado de hacia compañía una mmm…especie de lolita punketa, cuya minifalda roja de cuadros estilo soy una stripper vestida de colegiala, no hacia buena combinación con las botas de motociclista, ni mucho menos con su pesado cinturón de guerrero de artillería pesada del medioevo o su intento de blusa de tela sintética que se amarraba por delicadas cintas el cuello y la cintura, con dibujos alusivos al sadismo que anunciaba a los cuatro vientos ¡Mírenme no estoy usando sostén! Cadenas como collares y su magnifico negro en sus puntas, rojo en sus raíces penacho que también desafiaba a la gravedad e insultaba a todo intento de moda, el demás cabello de color morado con rayos azul le caía sobre los hombros y la espalda de forma desproporcionada.

Aunado a un maquillaje extremo que incluía parpados y parte baja de los ojos de color morado y labial rojo pasión muy marcado en los labios y esparcido a los alrededores dando la ilusión de que una de dos o ella se restregó la mano por la boca erróneamente o bien se había estado besando de la forma mas descarada y asquerosa con alguien….no se tenia que opinar que la mayoría votaba por la segunda opción.

La sala común entera volcó su atención en ellos y es que mientras la minoría alzaba los pulgares, otros reprobaban aquel tipo de vestuario estrafalario digno de un maleante de la calle.

Sundory se tapo los ojos y negó con la cabeza, aquello a ella le parecía un tormento del infierno de Dante Alighieri.

Ambos chicos se encaminaron al sillón mas lejano de la sala común, sin impórtales las miradas que atraían por sus vestidos, Alexander agito su varita e hizo aparecer su ya bastante conocida guitarra de siete cuerdas o como el la llama generalmente, "La hermosa dama K-7" iniciando con el caprichoso repertorio que Lilian pedía.

Torrence lanzo un suspiro pesadamente mientras se hundía en sus asiento, Vera había tenido razón, aquella estrepitosa ruptura con Lilian iba a causar demasiados problemas, se puso de pie y avanzo hasta los jóvenes.

"**Hola Little Torry"** le saludo Alex alegremente mientras tocaba su guitarra

La chica le sonrió, le parecía algo extraño que aquel joven con pinta de "Rompe madres" sonriera y saluda tan afectuosamente con un mocoso mimado.

"**Lindo…¿cabello?"** ironizo la chica

Alex sonrió aun mas "**¿Verdad que si? Siempre quise peinarme así, solo por la tentación ya sabes"**

"**Ah, impresionante"** continuo la chica examinando el rostro del joven "**Tu maquillista necesita unas clases…"**

Alex soltó una larga carcajada "**Torrence suelta tus reproches no seas tan mojigata cono Laemmle"**

Torrence parpadeo ligeramente ¿Laemmle? En que momento el pequeña, bebe, preciosa, corazón, amor o cualquier estúpida connotación que a Alexander se le ocurriera para Sundory había cambiando a un frió Laemmle.

"**No son ustedes"** sentenció la joven

Lilian alzo una ceja, haciendo ver sus perfectos círculos morados que eran sus ojos disparejos "**Por el contrario Torrence"** sentencio Alexander "**Nos hemos dejado de hipocresías, así que has el favor de esfumarte si no te parece"**

Torrence entre abrió los labios "**Lily tú"**

La pelirroja se miro las uñas de diversos colores, se llevo una mano al pesado pendiente en forma de estalactita metálica puntiaguda. "**No tengo porque dar explicaciones"** exclamo duramente

Torrence abanico las manos "**Haya ustedes, ¿es eso un tatuaje?"** pregunto la joven señalando el rostro de Alexander

"**No, se llama percing, y esta muy de moda entre los muggles"** le aclaró el chico tocándose la ceja derecha

"**Si se pueden poner en todas partes"** añadió Lily señalándose el ombligo

Torrence se acerco a ver el estomago de la chica "**¿Se quita?"**

Lily lanzo un bufido "**No, te toman un cacho de carne y te perforan"**

La chica hizo memoria recordando que Mia y Sita llegaron a tener perforaciones pero fue cosa de un rato.

"**¿Duele?"** inquirió nuevamente

Alex se encogió de hombros "**Algunas veces como esta"**

Torrence lanzo un gritito mientras se tapaba los ojos y daba media vuelta "**¡Eso es asqueroso! . ¿Cómo pudiste?"**

"**Sacas la lengua, te la toman con unas pinzas que terminan en un circulo hueco como los aros del campo de quidditch, esperan a que se te seque, toman una aguja y te la perforaran"** le explico el joven fríamente

"**Desagradable"** confirmó Torrence

Lily chasqueo la lengua negativamente "**No sabe tan mal"** murmuro antes de darle un beso francés a Alexander sin mas.

"**¡Oh por dios!"** chillo Torrence "**Si son novios"**

"**Si que esperabas ¿Qué lo besara porque si?"** contestó Lily "**O sea, es mi novio"**

"**Nah, si lo haría es una zorra"** dijo Alex frescamente mientras seguía tocando la guitarra

La pelirroja miro al joven fijamente "**Si lo haría"**

Torrence se llevo una mano a la cabeza, ¿Qué diría James cuando se enterara? . ¡Troya ardería! No sabia por quien temer mas si por James o por Alexander.

"**Y mira eso Little Torry"** anuncio Alex "**Se ve genial ¿no?"** dijo Alex mostrándole su brazo izquierdo

"**Si, lindo tatu"** murmuro la chica indiferente "**¡Te tatuaste!"**

Alex negó lentamente con la cabeza "**Te faltaron tres desvíeles para que te escucharan en China"**

Lily puso los ojos en blanco "**Siempre haciendo escándalos por nada"**

"**Si mira esto"**

El chico jalo a Lily obligándola a mostrar la espalda.

"**Wow, eso si que es cool"** exclamo Torrence inclinándose para tocar la piel de su amiga "**¡Magnifico! Ey Vera ven aquí, mira el tatuaje de Lily"**

"**¡Oh espera a ver el de otros lugares!"** exclamó Alexander como quien no quiere la cosa

&-&-&

"**James"** murmuro Remus

"**No estoy para nadie"** gruñó el chico

Sirius se llevo una mano a la boca "**James ya has escuchado a Torrence, Lilian…"**

"**No quiero escuchar a nadie, por favor, váyanse"** insistió el joven

"**Tío, tu sabias que ella"**

"**¡O se callan o les hechos un maleficio a cada uno!"** bramó James furioso desde su cama

"**No olvides que el sábado debes tener entrenamiento de quidditch James"** dijo Sirius saliendo del cuarto con los demás jóvenes

"**Esa pelirroja es una peste"** se quejó Sirius

Remus suspiro profundamente "**Creo que le tiene miedo a James"** sincero el joven

"**¡Miedo!"** chillo Sirius indignado "**Me lo esta destrozando"**

"**Eso es porque James se abrazo a ilusiones falsas"** comentó Remus "**Es que no se, mira sus comportamientos son bastante raros, quiere a James pero no lo quiere cerca de ella"**

"**Eso no es posible"** protesto Peter

"**Claro que lo es, lo estas viendo, quiere a James, porque…si no le quisiera, no le besaría cada dos por tres"** expuso Remus "**¡Eso es!"**

"**¿Qué?"**

"**Ahora Fontela tiene una debilidad"** dijo Remus "**Vamos, conecten ideas ¿Qué jodería los planes de Fontela en este momento?"**

Peter alzo una ceja tratando de entender a su amigo sin embargo claramente no tena ni puñetera idea.

"**Pues que Lilian volviera con James"**

"**Se te han ido las cabras tío"** exclamo Sirius "**Solo imagina esa situación tan surrealista"**

"**Sin embargo Evans nunca se ha negado"** murmuró Remus "**Alexander Fontela, su mente es muy siniestra ¿Qué es lo que pretende?"**

"**Jodernos la vida"** afirmo Peter

"**Buen punto"** señalo Remus "**Parece saberlo todo, pero no dice nada ¿Por qué?"**

"**Porque…siempre se guarda lo mejor para chantajear a la gente"** contestó Sirius indiferente "**Eso lo afirmo la noche en que nos quedamos atrapados en el cuarto de Evans"**

"**Guarda sus secretos hasta que le convenga decirlos, para sacar provecho, muy astuto"**

Sirius puso los ojos en blanco, ¿Por qué tenia Remus que elogiarlo?

"**¿Qué sabemos de él?"** preguntó Remus

Sirius suspiro "**Sexto año, casa de Ravenclaw, un metro setenta y cuatro centímetros, cabellos rubios ahora…multicolor, ojos azul celeste, cazador del equipo de quidditch sus notas no son sorprendentes, tiene habilidad para encantamientos y Herbológia aunque solo toma las materias de adivinación, astronomía y cuidado de criaturas mágicas, es un ser encerrado en su mundo de música que solo él comprende y cualquier cosa que ose llamarse arte.**

**No tiene mucho amigos, solo Evans, pero para él es suficiente ni siquiera a intimado sus relaciones con sus compañeros de cuarto o de quidditch, para principios de quinto tenia una novia llamada Lara, quien le dejo por nosotros, anteriormente tuvo aventurillas que no duraron mas de una semana, su amor entero era para Sundory o al menos eso pensábamos porque ahora ha ido a dar con pelirroja de James"** recito Sirius monótonamente

"**¿Algo mas, familia, recursos, posición, status social?"** inquirió Remus

"**Familia de sangre pura aunque…sin tradición ni mucho dinero, tiene una media-hermana que no ve desde hace trece años, vive únicamente con su madre dueña de modestos clubs nocturnos, su padre vive con su otra mujer"** añadió Sirius lentamente

"**¿Un joven sin padre?"** analizo Remus

"**Su padre le visita de vez en cuanto y paga algunos de sus caprichos"** dijo Sirius

"**No creo que su familia tenga que ver con su forma de ser"** sentencio Peter

"**Oh no todo lo contrario"** le corrigió Remus "**Es un chico que a aprendido a ver mas haya de las banales palabras de los adultos, y sacar el mejor provecho de las cosas, eso se nota, por ejemplo su padre trata de recompensar el desastre de familia que fue con dinero, consintiéndole, sin embargo este solo parece aprovecharse de la situación en realidad no creo que le importe su padre en si"**

"**¿Cómo puedes saber eso?"** le cuestionó Peter

"**Su forma de actuar, no tiene amigos, es decir rechaza las relaciones entre gente del su mismo sexo, goza de hacerle sufrir, resentimiento hacia su padre tal vez, lo mas probable es que Fontela adore a su madre, aunque nos haga pensar que no, pero siente predilección por las mujeres y su compañía y no de compañía de pareja"**

"**Solo de concubina"** ironizo Sirius

Remus negó con la cabeza "**He de admitir que saca comentarios bastante descarados y cargados de doble sentido, sin embargo si hubiera querido ser pareja de Lilian el hubiera empezado, sin embargo fue hasta que Evans le propuso que el acepto, y si buscara a las mujeres como pareja entonces se hubiera liado anteriormente con alguna de las chicas, tenia mucho de donde elegir"**

Sirius meneo la cabeza tratando de activar su recepción y entendimiento, un hombre que busca de la compañía de las mujeres no para estar con ellas como pareja si no como amigos, compañeros…simples compañeros.

"**Es una persona muy solitaria"** añadió Remus con cierto deje de tristeza "**Escondiéndose bajo una densa neblina, guardando armas para que no le ataquen y quizás…"**

Peter miraba a Remus desconcertado ¿Acaso excusa a Fontela de sus actitudes tan prepotentes?

"**Puede ser"** murmuro el chico dejando a mas desconcertados a Sirius y Peter

"**Cuando gustes explicarnos os pondremos atención"** dijo Sirius

Remus sonrió, siempre olvidaba que sus amigos eran algo cortos para entender algunas cosas "**Nos lo ha dicho todo el tiempo, aunque no quiera reconocerlo, las cosas no son lo que parece"**

"**¡Eso lo sabemos Remus! Y te juro que no necesite de Fontela para dar con eso"** gruño Sirius

"**Bueno helo ahí el problema Sirius, nosotros siempre hemos tenido la firme convicción que Fontela es la causa de los problemas"** comentó Remus

"**El siempre tiene la culpa"** asevero Sirius

Remus se pasó un dedo por los labios "**¿Qué tal que es efecto y no causa?"**

Peter jugo con sus manos tratando de entender aquello Alexander Fontela efecto mas no causa ¿eso quiere decir..?

"**Piénsalo un momento Sirius, el es una fragmentación de los problemas, es solo…parte de, mas no es él"** aclaro Remus para los jóvenes

"**Muy bien, es efecto y no causa, entonces ¿Quién es la causa?"** aceptó Sirius

"**Ellas mismas"** contestó Remus "**Es mas lógico que ellas sean las propias culpables de sus embrollos que él"**

"**¡Pero si de nuestros problemas!"** apuntó Peter y Sirius estuvo de acuerdo

Remus torció los labios "**No, solo gusta de restregarnos en la cara que él lo sabe todo y nosotros nada"**

Sirius negó con la cabeza "**¡El es el malo!"** chilló

"**¿Qué te ha hecho personalmente a ti?"** le cuestionó Remus

Sirius medito la respuesta "**¡Fregarme la vida!"**

"**¿De que modo?"**

"**Pues…pues…."** El joven de ojos grises se vio en un grandísimo apuro, porque técnicamente Alexander no le había hecho ¡absolutamente nada! "**Muy bien…a James si"**

"**¿Ah si como?"**

"**¡Acaso no lo vez! Liándose con Evans"** exclamo Sirius indignado

Remus negó con un dedo "**Evans se ha liado con Fontela, es decir fue decisión de ella no de Fontela, la que tiene la culpa es Lilian"**

Sirius abrió la boca sin embargo sabia que Remus tenia toda la razón, "**Pero no puedes negar que nos provoca"**

"**Eso si, pero.."**

"**¿Pero?"** se exalto Sirius tremendamente a ver Remus defender a Alexander

"**Es nuestra culpa, nos lo han dicho millones de veces ¡Es un hincha pelotas! Y nosotros seguimos haciéndole caso"** sentencio Remus firmemente

Si es que lamentablemente esa era la verdad, Alexander Fontela no movía ni un solo dedo para hacerle daño, sin embargo parecía ser el culpable de todo, y dicho pensamiento era generado por su forma de actuar tan extraña y siempre con esa lengua tan venenosa.

"**Un momento, quizás no nos toque físicamente sin embargo sus palabras siempre están llenas de veneno quizás el no nos golpee cierto, pero…pero manipula a las chicas"**

Remus analizo la respuesta de Sirius, era muy cierto pero, pero si fuera verdad quiere decir que las Damon Girls no son mas que marionetas y gente sin criterio "**Estarías tratando a las chicas de estúpidas Sirius"**

"**¿Entonces explícame sus palabras? . ¡Os voy hacer llorar sangre sin mover ni un solo dedo!"**

"**Técnicamente el no mueve dedos, si no mas bien pensamientos o ideas"** comentó Peter

Sirius y Remus se miraron fijamente…era tan obvio "**Pero la frase no moveré ni un dedo quiere decir que no hará nada para hacernos sufrir, pero…"**

"**Nos hará daño"** termino Sirius

El licántropo se lanzó un golpe en la cabeza "**Entre mas claro parece mas profundo y enredado resulta el problema, es todo un caso"**

&-&-&

El ultimo de sus jugadores con paciencia se había esfumado al no lograr que su caprichoso capitán de quidditch no se dignaría a entrenar hasta la semana entrante o hasta que se le hubiera bajado el enojo.

Tomo el vaso de agua y bebió un poco a media luz, se sentía completamente destrozado, derrotado y engañado, no entendía lo que sucedía, toda aquella inverosímil situación escapaba a los limites naturales del raciocinio es decir, Lilian se entregaba a él pero ¡Era la novia de Fontela!

Según él y la lógica de cualquier persona si una chica se entregaba en cuerpo a un joven era porque lo quería ¿no? Además recordemos que estamos hablando de Lily Evans, o sea Lily, si esa Lily que le llamaba depravado, lujurioso, pueril, no de Diva quien se entrega por placer a cualquiera, Lily no es una zorra.

Se dejo caer en el sillón completamente cansado, cansado de pensar y meditar sobre aquello, cansado de tratar de entender lo que sucedía o mejor dicho de lo que Lily intentaba hacer, giro sobre el mueble escondiendo su rostro bajo los cojines rojos, algo le anunciaba que iba a necesitar ¡Años! De terapia psicológica intensiva, porque esa joven lo estaba volviendo completamente loco.

"**Es tarde James sube al cuarto"** susurro Sirius desde las escaleras

James le lanzo el vaso de agua sin intensiones de pegarle "**Déjame en paz"**

Escucho a su amigo proferir un gruñido y ascender por las escaleras, pasaron varios minutos antes de que el joven se levantara del sillón, seria otra noche de insomnio, pero la verdad era que no lograba concebir el sueño, no con la pelirroja revoloteándole por los pensamientos, arrastro una silla lo mas cercano a la chimenea y se sentó en ella esperando a que amaneciera, mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos de la bata de dormir.

Debían de ser las dos o quizás las tres de la mañana cuando el retrato se abrió repentinamente entres frases entrecortadas de la dama gorda, parecía que estaba regañando a alguien sin embargo no se tomo la molestia de voltear para ver quien entraba a esas horas, le daba completamente igual.

Los altos tacones repiqueteaban el suelo en un paso constante y ligeramente arrastrado, James cerró los ojos esperando que no fuera Diva, o alguna otra joven con la que había salido o pretendido salir, a pesar de que los pasos se encaminaron hacia él, resistió la tentación de voltear, escuchando como quien sea que fuere tomaba asiento muy cerca de él.

¿Cuánto tiempo estaría observándole? No quería hacerlo pero si le obligaba voltearía y le echaría un par de maleficios para que le dejara en paz, apretó los puños bajo la bata cuando una ligera risa le dejo helado completamente, conocía ese tono de voz.

"**¿Estas tan molesto conmigo?"** giró su vista de lado contrario al de ella, no aguantaría verla con su sonrisa zalamera y encantadora, diversos sonidos se escucharon, a James le sonó a ropa deslizándose "**Si lo estas"** habló la joven al cabo de unos minutos "**Eres muy malo escondiendo los sentimientos James, deja de apretar los dientes"**

¡Que desfachatez! Que…¡cinismo! Como se atrevía a decirle semejantes palabras era una…era una…cara dura, si, eso era lo que ella era.

"**¿Ya encontraste la palabra correcta para describirme?"** continuo la chica "**¿Puedo saberla?"** el joven frunció el ceño, o le estaba copiando el estilo a Fontela o Fontela había aprendido de ella, joder hasta la madre "**Es ¿zorra? No, tal vez…¿puta?"**

James soltó un profundo resoplido haciendo reír a Lily una vez mas, no, no podía soportarlo ni un solo segundo mas, tenia que mantener su orgullo a salvo, se levantó de la silla lentamente.

"**Me encantas"** la sangre se le subió a la cabeza sintiéndose sumamente estúpido

"_Sigue, prosigue James saca tu trasero de este maldito lugar"_ se dijo a si mismo tratando de moverse

"**Son hermosos tus celos de hombre"**

Se sentó nuevamente en la silla pesadamente, había perdido nuevamente contra ella, tragó saliva difícilmente y giro con todo y silla para verla de frente, volvió a meter las manos en la bata de dormir para controlar sus impulsos de mover las manos, en realidad era para que ella no notara el temblor de estas.

Y es que ataviada con aquellas ropas pocos hombres no temblarían, la joven desvió la mirada a la chimenea, y cruzó las piernas lentamente en un tremendo ataque sensual tratando de sacar a flote las mas bajos instintos del chico.

"**Lárgate"** no sabia de donde había sacado el valor, pero lo había hecho, sin embargo ella sonrió como si aquello hubiera sonado en tono de chiste y no tan grave y ásperamente como había sino entonado en realidad.

La pelirroja se levanto con extrema gracilidad, la piel de sus casi desnudas piernas le brillo magníficamente con suaves tonos rojos y anaranjados provenientes de la chimenea, la minifalda de piel sintética blanca le sentaba de maravilla, así como la blusa con mangas del mismo color que dejaba sus hombros al descubierto, rodó los ojos mientras aceptaba la frase de decía "No hay nada mas letal que una mujer subida en diez centímetros de tacón" y es que ciertamente las sandalias de plataforma trasparentes hacían resaltar la delicadeza y firmeza de sus pies, sin mas opción que mirar hacia otro lado James se cruzó de brazos esperando a que ella se fuera.

Pero olvidaba que ella únicamente obedecía a sus propios caprichos, haciéndole sufrir un colapso nervioso cuando sintió el peso de ella mientras se sentaba en sus piernas, de la forma mas descarada y seductora.

"**¿Todavía quiere que me vaya señor Potter?"** era una…zorra sin remedio, ¿Por qué tenia que alzarse la falda de esa forma tan seductora? "**No escucho su respuesta"** la silla crujió cuando la joven coloco sus manos en el respaldo buscando mayor soporte que sus piernas en cada lado, que mas bien parecían rodear la cadera de James "**Tomare su no rechazo como un no"** James le miro a la cara con desgano y es que como decirle a ella que no.

El joven torció los labios lentamente recibiendo un beso de la pelirroja como respuesta, sus brazos se movieron por inercia rodeando la cintura de la chica y una vez más a pesar de todo lo hecho se estaba hundiendo en sus aguas, dejándose arrastrar por su pasión ignorando al mundo cayendo en las redes de la seducción, ahogándose en su delirio.

"**No"** ambas manos sostenían a la joven por los antebrazos "**No tu…tu"**

"**¿Soy la novia de Alexander?"** continuó Lily, James deseo aventarla de sus piernas y verla estrellarse contra el suelo "**Eso no te importo hace un par de días"**

"**Estaba ebrio"** protesto

Lily sonrió sarcásticamente "**Lo hubieras hecho igualmente"**

Si, lo hubiera hecho "**No sabia que tu…¿Por qué llegas a esta hora y con esas ropas?"** si la estaba lastimado lo sabia, pero el dolor que ella pudiera sentir no se comparaba en nada al que le estaba desgarrando

"**Me gusta el mohín que haces cuando estas celoso"** repitió nuevamente la joven

"**Eres una cara dura"** bramó el chico zangoloteándola

"**No estuve con él"** dijo Lily fríamente "**Y apreciaría que no le comentaras nada"**

¡Pero estuvo con alguien mas! "**¡Eres una zorra entonces!"**

"**Si lo soy"** afirmó la chica "**La zorra que ansiabas llevarte a la cama"** No, no, no…él no tenia la culpa de lo que a ella se le ocurriera hacer, no tenia que venirle con ese cuento "**Lo engañas"**

"**Podemos engañarlo"** le corrigió la chica con una sonrisa "**Si tu quieres claro"**

"**Lo harías con cualquiera"** negó James furioso

Lily le abrazo muy en su contra y para su desdicha "**No, no lo haría con nadie mas, nadie lograría tocarme, excitarme y llevarme a la gloria con tu lo haces, no lo haría con nadie mas"**

Mentirosa, era una mentirosa "**Si le engañas a él ¿Por qué a mi no?"**

"**¡No soy una prostituta!"** gruño la chica

"**¿Oh y que diferencia hay entre zorra y prostituta?"** gruño James

La pelirroja lanzo un resoplido que le movió parte de los cabellos "**Una zorra solo juega con los chicos superficialmente una prostituta es Diva"** James le miro diciendo wow que diferencia "**James yo no tendría el valor o el descaro de acostarme con cualquier joven, yo solo te deseo a ti y eres el que menos tiene derecho a reclamar cuando…te has metido con la mitad del colegio"**

Si en eso si tenia razón "**Pero no quería a ninguna chica"** Ya…la has dado todo el poder

"**Pero ellas a ti ¡Si! Y tu jugabas con ellas"** fue lo que la joven protesto

No, no, para aquello no había objeción, así fueron o eran las cosas

"**Disfrutemos de esto"** le pidió Lily entre besos y carisias

James cerró fuertemente los ojos, benditas hormonas, bendita tentación y ¡maldita perra vida! . ¿Por qué tenia que ser así? Prohibido, incontrolable, irascible y tan endemoniadamente excitante.

Bueno después de todo, estaría viéndole la cara de idiota a Fontela, eso era un buen punto.

&-&-&

"**Tremenda bruta que eres"** gruñó el joven

La pelirroja se llevo una mano a la cabeza "**No grites que me duele la cabeza"**

"**Después de…¿Qué hiciste anoche?"**

"**No te pongas de pesado, tome un par de copas de mas, punto y…ya sabes así que no tiene sentido que preguntes"**

Alexander se llevo una mano a la cabeza "**¡Lilian! no puedo creerlo ¡Te lo he dicho millones de veces, eso no se hace!"** chillo el joven

"**Pero tu lo haces"** Alexander comenzó a caminar en círculos alrededor de la joven

El joven tuvo que tragarse sus palabras "**Eso no es una excusa y…y…vamos Lily tu no eres de esas"**

"**¡Claro que si! Antes de que tú…ya sabes, yo ya tenia…experiencia"** afirmo la joven

Alexander frunció el ceño "**¿Qué?"**

"**Es la verdad no miento, no era la primera vez"** sincero Lily

El chico dejo de caminar para mirar a su amigo "**¡Me mentiste! Me mentiste Lilian…yo, yo…¡Me sentí muy mal y tu!"**

"**Porque crees que te dije que era una tontería"**

El joven hizo una serie de ademanes que mostraban su enojo con la chica "**Esto es increíble, ¡Soy un idiota!"**

"**¿Apenas te das cuenta?"** bromeo Lily

Alexander le golpeo la cabeza suavemente, pero lo suficiente para sacarle un chillido "**¿Desde cuando?"**

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza "**No tiene importancia"**

"**¡Claro que si!"** exclamo Alex "**¡Para mi la tiene!"**

Lily se sentó en medio de pasillo sosteniendo una bolsa de hielos sobre su cabeza "**Hace…mucho, pero mucho tiempo"**

"**Años, dos, tres cuatro ¡Joder!"** estalló Alexander

Lily suspiro pesadamente "**Que se yo, fue hace mucho tiempo, no lo recuerdo"**

"**Bueno, me quedo tranquilo mientras prometas no volver a hacerlo"**

Lily rió estridentemente "**¿Estas bromeando?"**

"**No, esto es muy serio"** dijo Alex hincándose para estar a la altura de los ojos de la joven

"**¡Vete al diablo Alexander! No es la primera ni la ultima"**

"**Lily…no estoy jugando, pronto no podrás parar"** asevero el chico

"**Lo se, se mas de esto que tú, pero no quiero"** le aclaro la joven

"**Mira…si estuviéramos hablando de tabaco, alcohol da igual, pero…"esto""**

La joven se encogió de hombros "**Alex, aunque lo dijera o pensara no pararía de hacerlo, es como cuando me prometí no mas sexo en un mes, fue un total desastre"**

Alexander rió "**Tu no has tenido sexo"**

Lily frunció el ceño "**Oh no, tienes razón ¿pero puedo probarlo?"**

"**Oh ¡Vete al carajó!"**

La pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco "**No hagas tremendo escándalo por nada"** añadió "**Mejor prepárate para lo que viene"**

"**¡El Apocalipsis!"** ironizó el joven

"**No exageres"** gruñó Lily levantándose del suelo "**Algo mejor, al menos habrá fiestas, baile, alcohol y mucho sexo"**

"**Y drogas"** murmuro el chico

La joven inflo los cachetes "**Puede ser, bueno ¿Qué es de una fiesta de jóvenes sin alcohol, sexo y drogas ah?"**

"**Un mundo mejor"** sugirió Alex

"**No seas ma…no me obligues a darte unos buenos golpes"** le advirtió Lily "**Pero el punto que la vida es así y las mejores fiestas giran en torno a ello"**

"**Si no son fiestas de tetos"** dijo Alexander monótonamente como si se la hubiera gravado de algún libro

Lily asintió "**Vas aprendiendo, ahora…de eso es por lo que debes preocuparte"**

"**Mírame como estoy, voy a prepara mi ropa para la próxima fiesta"** imito el joven a una chica

"**Eso es bueno, ahora si me disculpas tengo una cita"** se despidió Lily aventándole la bolsa de hielo

"**¿Tienes una cita?"** preguntó Alex desconcertado "**¿Ah esta hora? Lily son las cuatro cincuenta, además…eres mi novia"**

"**¿Y? mira aunque fuera tu esposa puedo engañarte así que da igual"** comentó la chica indiferente "**Así que con tu permiso, no le quites minutos a tu socio"**

"**Oh que linda"** murmuro Alex "**Pero sabes yo también te engaño"**

"**Bueno es hora de que vayas a saludar a mi socia"** dijo Lily sonriendo "**Por ahí le dices que te quite lo amargo"**

"**¿Oh es que acaso tu no eres capaz de complacerme?"** inquirió Alexander

Lily lanzó un risa seca "**Tanto como tu me excitas a mi"** Alexander arrugo la nariz ese día la joven tenia un humor muy acido "**Bueno, bueno basta de charla, no le quites tiempo a tu socio, que puede que el te quite tiempo del tuyo"**

"**Ve a la carga zorra"** murmuro Alex indiferente mientras miraba a través del alfeizar

"**No tenias porque decírmelo, ya lo se"**

La pelirroja camino por entre los pasillos, encendiendo un cigarrillo.

"**Va a volverse adicta a eso"**

&-&-&

"**Agradezco mucho su paciencia"** dijo James subido en los bancos del vestidor

"**No pensé que algún día diría esto, pero me alegro de volver a tener entrenamiento"** comentó Colin

"**Eso es bueno, porque tenemos mucho que hacer"** afirmó James

"**¿Por fin sabremos quien es el nuevo integrante?"** inquirió Philip

James asintió "**Pero antes aremos unos cambios"**

"**¿Otra vez?"** se quejó Sirius "**Hace un año…"**

"**Necesito que todos nos coordinemos y se que el cambio que haré le convendrá al equipo"** le interrumpió James "**Sirius volverás a ser golpeador"**

Sirius miro a James la ultima vez había durado de golpeador como dos meses, todo por según James su "Sobre entusiasmo" y le gustaba su nuevo puesto de cazador hacia buena combinación con James, sinceramente no tenia ánimos de dejarlo.

"**Stuart serás cazador"** anuncio James "**Ya sabes…tienes que acostumbrarte nuevamente"**

El chico no se quejo se limito a encogerse de hombros y asentir, ya estaba acostumbrados a los repentinos cambios de James

"**No se James mira volver a condicionar un equipo"** dijo Sirius nuevamente

James suspiro pesadamente "**Te necesito como golpeador Sirius, no es que no sea bueno Stuart, pero necesito de alguien quien pueda realizar esa labor titánica, el nuevo bateador tiene un excelente brazo pero necesito de alguien que lo controle y se que puedes lograr eso"**

Sirius frunció el ceño ¿iba a tener que ser profesor de una niñato imbécil?

"**Eres el mejor bateador del equipo, todo el mundo lo sabe"** continuo James

Sirius le hizo un ademán para que se callara "**No tengo paciencia para enseñar James"**

James rió divertido "**¿Enseñar? Bueno si un poco, pero creo que dicho controlar"**

Sirius suspiro a saber lo que a James se le estaba ocurriendo

"**También tendremos que cambiar algunas reglas, pero eso ya lo veremos después"** añadió James recordando algo "**Primero conozcan al nuevo integrante"**

James salio de los vestidores, para salir por el nuevo integrante, los paso se escuchaban tan firmes que los jóvenes apostaban por chicos de séptimo año o sexto.

"**Si pone rigurosamente a Black de compañero es que es muy fuerte"** dijo Erick el buscador

"**Ey, es cierto"** apoyo Philip

El aludido lanzo un ligero gruñido "**Me agradaba ser cazador"** Sus demás compañeros le miraron fijamente

"**Aquí esta"** anuncio James

El bat sonó dos veces en un repiqueteo similar a un ronco ratata plau

Sirius miró fijamente a James esperando encontrar una respuesta lógica y coherente aunque claro…eso estaba fuera de sus límites.

"**Ok ¿Esto acaso es la mesa principal del table dance o me olvide de ponerme la ropa? Porque si no es así no entiendo su forma de mirarme"**

Una ligera risita rompió la tensión del lugar.

"**Es…la impresión"** comentó Stuart

"**¡Evans!"** grito Sirius "**Pero...pero ¡No sabe montar la escoba decentemente!"**

"**Se que tu no me quieres niño lindo, y se montar la escoba pero sobre todo romper cráneos con el bat, puedo mostrártelo"**

"**No dudo de tu poder destructivo"** afirmó Sirius

"**Wow, la gran Evans, le rompiste la nariz a Sirius en cuarto ¿no es así?"** dijo Erick

Lily sonrió complacida "**Bueno, no sabia que era "La gran" pero…si y lo volvería a hacer con placer, y no solo a Black"**

Aterradora, era la única palabra que encontraron los jóvenes para describirla, vamos no solo cargaba con la fama de ser la única chica en rechazar a James Potter abiertamente, si no que también tenia la fama de ser una de las mas grandes marimachas que había pisado Hogwarts, bella, si tal vez, pero exageradamente agresiva.

"**Bueno, ya saben quien es ahora quiero verlos arriba en cuanto salga, tu Evans ven aquí"** le ordeno James "**¡Que esperan muévanse!"**

Todos los chicos salieron del lugar lo más rápido posible

"**Este es tu uniforme Evans, este tu casillero"** enumero James "**Las duchas están de este lado y creo que iniciaremos una nueva reforma es que como eres la única chica del equipo"**

"**¿El capitán debe tener privilegios no?"** le interrumpió Lily mientras se quitaba la blusa

"**Algunos lo llaman pudor Evans"** contestó James mirando a la joven "**Y si, no quiero que nadie vea lo mismo que yo"**

"**Amo cuando te pones celoso ¿ya lo había mencionado?"**

"**Si"** asevero el joven rudamente, algo en su interior le decía ¡Esta chica te hará hervir la sangre! "**¡Y que diablos estas haciendo!"**

"**¿Cambiándome?"**

"**¡Pero no en medio del pasillo cualquiera de los chicos puede entrar!"** estalló James

Lily se acerco a él rodeándole con sus brazos el cuello "**Y usted me cubriría ¿no es así…capitán?"** esa palabra le erizo los vellos de la nuca, sonaba tan…sexy y cínica produciéndole diversas sensaciones

"**Vístete"** le ordeno James quitándose los brazos de la chica

"**Ni siquiera me has dado un besito"** James le miro fijamente dedicándole una mirada de elocuencia "**Tendrás que acostumbrarte cariño, después de todo…¿Quién puede resistirse?"** Perra…sabia que lo tenia bajo sus encantos "**Veni…vidi…vici"** le susurro la joven mientras le besaba desde el oído hasta los labios.

James se llevo una mano al cabello mientras observaba a la pelirroja colocarse las prendas de quidditch, todo parecía estar hecho a su medida, a la justa medida porque la ropa se le ceñía hasta el punto de meditar si aquello le dejaba respirar, Lily se termino de vestir ignorando la mirada descarada y libidinosa del joven, cuando termino de colocarse las protecciones avanzo hacia salida.

"**Deje de observar esas pelotas capitán"** le saco la chica de su ensimismamiento "**Pronto tendrá que preocuparse por unas menos suaves"**

James rió mientras negaba con la cabeza mirando al techo, a veces se preguntaba que tan….impúdica podía llegar a ser, le siguió desde atrás mirando el vaivén de la capa. "**Eh Lily, ¿Qué significa la frase de antes?"** preguntó James repentinamente

Lily frunció el ceño "**Es corto de imaginación capitán"**

"**No esa"** aclaró James "**Esa de veni…"**

Lily sonrió y espero a que él llegara hasta ella, le tomo por la nuca y le planto un fugaz beso en los labios "**Bienvenido al vicio"**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Las confesiones de Kirsche:

WWWWWWeeeeeeeiiiii! Rompiendo los pronósticos, aquí termino el capi! Ey, ey, ey vale es que…pensé que no lo terminaría tan pronto, pero aquí lo traigo

Pero bueno, pasemos a cosas del finc, se lo que me dirán, ¡Lilian es una zorra! (quizás algo mas fuerte) y si, si, se a convertido justamente en lo que tanto negaba, lo se, pero creo que con todo lo sucedido es a donde tenia que ir a parar, este personaje me es difícil escribirlo (aunque no lo crean) es muy…incontrolable, generalmente imagino las cosas de una forma y al escribirlo…buf! El personaje comienza a desbordarse y…no puedo parar, pero creo que es justamente eso lo que hace que plasme lo que quiero decir sobre ella, en fin, mmm…tenemos que el mundo a dejado de rotar y volvemos a tener un ambiente "estable" con….miles de problemas y cuestionamientos, como el hecho de…Lily es novia de Alex pero se lía con James y que profundamente se lía, y antes de que me pregunten ¿se acostó con James si o no? Respondo: digo que SI (Y que no escribiré ningún lemon) bueno os dejo meditando sobre la extraña relación de A+L+J y claro la vida de Alex que…ya he soltado un poquitito XD no todo pero si un poco, nos vemos en la siguiente actualización chao ;)

Por cierto, lo siguiente son las preguntas del concurso, si no gustan de eso, pasen directamente hasta abajo donde dice...Review

Preguntas Preguntosas (XDDDD):

Es como he decidido bautizar a la sección del concurso, UU.

Veamos, Hikari y Ceres u.u tengo que anunciarles penosamente que ninguna de las dos acertó. Por lo tanto se pierden el ¡gran premio! De que les responda una pregunta de forma detallada y directa, sin embargo tendrán su recompensa por participar y seguirle el juego a esta demente sin mucho que hacer.

Veamos, la numero uno era:

1.- Relación entre el capitulo siete de Hide Secret Time y su titulo (Seda)

Veamos, aquí tenemos un capitulo en el cual los merodeadores descubren como son en realidad la Damon Girls, para todos pasa con un sueño, algo surrealista, ligero, suave y encantador, para volverse al final en una cruda realidad, el titulo Seda hace referencia a varias cosas una la manera delicada y frágil en la que se construyen las relaciones, la forma suave y ligera con la que pasan las cosas y tercera que a pesar de poder ver a través de ella hay un velo frágil, ligero, suave que los separa, aunque también es porque se crean entre ellos una relación basada en cosas inconcisas, todo parece muy bello y feliz sin embargo con el mas ligero movimiento todo se desgarro doliendo hasta el alma (es decir la fragilidad de la tela y lo doloroso que debe ser perder algo de esa constitución)

Os podría pasarme una hoja explicando cada una de estas cosas, la vdd es que ambas acertaron en varios puntos (aunque debrayaban en otros)

2.- Según la platica de Alex y Sita ¿Quién es la zorra, la cabaretera y la Stripper?

El dolor de cabeza de todas ;P pues aquí esta, Zorra: Lily (Todo el mundo acertó esa)

Cabaretera: Sudnory y Stripper: Torrence ¿relación? Como han de suponer Alex las tiene clasificadas de una manera….poco cortes para una mujer,

Cabaretera: Generalmente hace referencia a una belleza de cantina, es decir trabaja sirviendo a los hombres bebidas punto, aunque estos suelen aprovecharse de ello, pero es cosa y criterio de ella si llegar a mas.

Stripper: generalmente se desnuda bailando para su clientela, me dirán mentira porque no lo hacen solo bailan con poca ropa pero a esas se les llama tabledance,

Para dar con la respuesta basta con escuchar a Alex, "Siempre he pensado que la cabaretera será la que mas brillara" se limito a decir Alex "Aunque…la stripper podría ganarle, siempre he tenido ese dilema" recordemos que habla de quien brillara en sociedad es decir la que mas encaja en el ámbito de la mojigatería social, por tanto se deduce que la Cabaretera es Sundory pues..es la que encaja en principio, todo el mundo sabe que ella es una chica de "alta sociedad" para mi la difícil de establecer era la Stripper, si tenemos en cuenta que Lily es la zorra, Mia y Sita quedan descartadas solo nos queda Torrence y Vera, pero recordemos que Vera es demasiado agria para encajar en el ámbito social, muy recta si, pero muy seca además Torrence encaja mas en el concepto de "Stripper" bailaría sensual hermosa ¿Se imaginan a Vera ahí? . ¿fácil no? XP

3.-Poción que James pretendía darle a Snape cuya preparación nota Remus que para James es imposible: ¡era la mas fácil! La poción era el Toloache todas me pusieron que la de "Double Trouble" ¡pero esa es una canción no una poción (Bueno…excepto para ls brujas de Mcbeth XXDDD)! Además en ningún momento se dice ¡Vamos a dársela a Snape! Me dirán es que es Sirius quien lo dice, si cierto…pero dije "**Que James quiere darle Toloache a Snape"** era tan claro XS, además Remus sabe que es **imposible para James** _¡únicamente!_ para él, y la otra es imposible para todo el mundo. ¿Si me preguntas porque? La respuesta es simple, el toloache esta constituido por diversos ingredientes es una "pócima" que se les da a los hombres (generalmente anexado a la comida, es decir…en la sopa, los guisados etc. etc.) para que se enamoren de las mujeres no conozco la preparación exacta pero uno de los ingredientes principales es la menstruación de la mujer, ¡Vaya que es imposible para James!

Weno…como ven estas preguntas estuvieron pesadas si, lo acepto, pero…U.U no imposibles, XDDDD

¿Qué sucederá ahora? . ¡Pos seguimos con los juegos! Esta vez el premio es….**_Una pregunta con respuesta directa con explicación y….Una hoja (es decir dos paginas) de un fragmento de la tercera temporada Imperfect Perfeccion _**¿os animáis a participar? Jejeje

Las preguntas las daré el siguiente capi, esta vez el limite será hasta que saque el otro capi y así nos vamos vale ;)

**Reviews:**

**Gerulita Evans, Darame, Fandora, Kahtc89, y Hikari Katsuragi:** os he respondido por via Reply, si no les ha llegado mi contestacion avisarme please ;)

**Patricia:** ¡Seeeiii! Alex Power! Yeah, yeah, este chico tiene poder para poner el mundo de cabeza y hará muchas cosas, su poder no conoce limites ¡cierto! Pero…uuuuyy temblar ante lo siguiente, si, si, si, ¿por fin cumplirá su promesa de hacer llorar sangre a los chicos? Ya lo veremos, ya lo veremos….y ¡Adoro su cabellera rubí! 0

**Sibilla:** Wenooo, que decir me encantan las historias complejas y esta es una de ellas , es que…así tiene muchísimo mas sabor ¿no? Alex…Alex, me encanta ese personaje es mi favorito no se su forma de ser me encanta aunque si a veces pienso que se pasa un poquito aunque…algunas veces o quizás la mayoría tiene todo el derecho de hacer lo que hace, Lily, uuuhhhh Lily una persona complicadísima….uf, no tienes idea, pero me gusta impresisa buf! Nos puede salir con cualquier cosa en cualquier instante, es una caja de sorpresas, ¿y que te sientes idetificada? Wow…bueno no se si ahora con lo que esta en este capi opines lo mismo, en cuando a James…si, lo haremos sufrir…un poquito mas…solo un poquito O

**Tomoe:** pos aquí esta mujer, ya….para que puedas disfrutarlo

**Reiko:** Wa! Si a mi también me gusta Alex, es…(como aquí por mi tierra se dice) ¡La neta del planeta! Creo que de todos los personajes creados por mi misma (y vaya que son varios) es el mejor de todos quizás…a ratos piense en…mmjujuju "Seth Evans" (personaje de un finc mió llamado Feeling the Darknes) pero de Alex a Seth…de momento Alex XDDDD.

-

-

-

Nos vemos hasta la proxima:

Atte: Kirsche Himitsu Fyrof

-

-

-

Reviews!

-

MOS


	9. Madeja de Mentiras

Capitulo 9: Madeja de Mentiras

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

Palabras tiernas e inocentes llenas de oscura pena que traerían a mi una eterna condena. 

_(Mentiras "BKZ") _

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

**"No entiendo"** comentó el joven **"Es un joven aburrido, sin mucho que decir, en lo particular creo que es una molestia"**

**"Lo se Kim, lo se"** dijo James indiferente **"Quiero saber todo acerca de él" **

**"¿Es por Evans?"** inquirió el chico

James miro hacia los postes del campo del Quidditch

**"James, todo el mundo comenta tu obsesión por ella, mira que la persigas y la atosigues todo el tiempo no me parece pero lo respeto, pero ¿meterla en el equipo de quidditch?"**

James puso los ojos en blanco **"Mis decisiones como capitán de quidditch no te incumben Kim"** le recalco James **"Y no permitiré ser cuestionado sobre ello" **

**"Bien, bien…tienes razón"** dijo Kim **"Pero sigue sin gustarme, no es una joven que…" **

**"Kim si no quieres ganarte un maleficio de mi parte, ahórrate los comentarios sobre Lily"**

Kim lanzó un suave resoplido **"Cuando te la lleves a la cama dejara de gustarte"** afirmo el chico mientras se alejaba de James

El joven se cruzó de brazos ¡Que equivocado estaba Kim! El tenerla entre sus brazos, aumentaba sus deseos hasta niveles desconocidos y mientras mas tiempo estaba con ella, mas ardientemente la deseaba.

**"James vamos a cenar"** pidió Sirius quien bajaba de una barda de piedras

James fue hacia su amigo **"Andando al comedor" **

**"¿Por qué esa cara?"** inquirió Black

James torció los labios **"Hable con Kim sobre Fontela"**

Sirius arrugo la nariz, ya sabia por donde iba la conversación **"Solo te haces mas daño James" **

**"Según Kim, Fontela es absolutamente nadie, no sabe nada" **

**"O aparenta no saberlo"** se anexo a la conversación otro joven **"Ya lo he dicho muchas veces, es un ser que sabe actuar bastante bien" **

**"Es mas difícil de entender que la propia Lily"** sincero James

**"Puede ser"** dijo Remus encogiéndose de hombros

**"Podrías dejar de mencionarla cada dos por tres, James"** pidió Sirius **"Mira hermano, se que te gusta y…oh si es la Diosa Evans, pero te lastimas mas recordándola así, además es novia de Fontela" **

Remus observo con curiosidad la gran sonrisa en el rostro de James **"Si, si, lo se Sirius, pero me da igual" **

No, todo el mundo sabia que a James no le daba igual que Alexander se pavoneara enfrente de su cara con Lily como su novia, sin embargo había que premiar el aguante titánico del chico pues cada vez que Alexander hacia eso, el se limitaba a bajar la vista escribir sobre un pergamino en blanco y sonreír maliciosamente como si algún siniestro plan se tramara en su cabeza.

**"James reconoce que te sientes celoso, es malo guardarse los sentimientos"** apuntó Sirius

**"No me dan celos y me da igual Sirius ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírselo?"** exclamó James

**"Las suficientes para que te crea"** respondió Remus cruzándose de brazos **"Es que…cuando te enteraste te encerraste en tu propio mundo y…" **

**"¿Creías que me iba a caer porque Lily me rechazara y se hiciera novia de uno de mis peores enemigos?"** le cuestiono James mirándole fijamente

Remus y Sirius se miraron, sinceramente creían que James se desinflaría, se arrastraría por el suelo, lloraría, patalearía y lanzaría tremendos berridos como el niño mimado que era, hasta que le devolvieran a su pelirroja favorita.

**"Con esa mirada me lo dicen todo"** dijo James fingiendo molestia **"Pero no, Fontela puede hacer lo que se le pegue la gana, me da igual, en cuando a Evans, ya se le bajara el capricho" **

¿De donde había sacado James esas palabras? Mejor aun esa lógica, es decir Evans le proclamaba a Alexander amor infinito que va…eran mejor combinación que pan y mantequilla, no podía ser que su relación fuera un capricho de un rato como James la denominaba, de plano el joven había decidido hacer su mundo aparte para no ver la cruda realidad, pobre James, como lo había dejado la pelirroja.

**"Ey¿Es verdad que aceptaste salir con Corina Jackson?"** inquirió Remus repentinamente desviando el tema de conversación

James suspiro **"Ah si, si es la castaña de ojos azules y nariz pequeña si" **

**"No James esa es Alexia"** le corrigió Sirius

**"Oh¿Quién es entonces?"**

Sirius rodó los ojos y miro nuevamente a Remus, Evans le estaba afectando de maneras descomunales **"Corina, morena de cabellos negros, ojos castaños, senos…pequeños a mi gusto pero firmes, piernas bonitas y caderas deseables"**

James hizo un dibujo mental de la joven **"¿Qué esa no es Janette?"**

Remus se rasco la cabeza **"No Jannette usa lentes, es castaña, piel blanca y ojos azules, la conociste en la biblioteca" **

El chico de gafas alzo la barbilla para meditar **"¡Ah si ya! Lo recuerdo ahora, la sección de encantamientos" **

**"No, la conociste en la sección de hechizos básicos"** dijo Remus

**"Yo no hablaba de Janette" **aclaro James sonriendo como si fuera un niño que recordaba alguna de sus mejores diabluras **"Pero si la conocí ese día" **

Sirius frunció el ceño **"¿No habías ido por unos libros de Herbológia?"**

James rió por lo bajo **"También" **

**"No se supone que estabas haciendo la redacción de pociones ese día"** recordó Remus repentinamente

**"¿Qué creen que haya de cenar? . ¡Hola Diva!"**

**"¡James!"** exclamo la joven rubia acercándosele muy mimosamente **"Hace muchísimo que no nos hablábamos tan…animadamente" **

**"Bueno nena, sabes que eres mi preferida pero bueno uno tiene que practicar con lo desechable para no echar a perder lo de mayor calidad"** dijo James roncamente mientras le acariciaba el rostro

La rubia rió tontamente **"Ese es mi Jamie" **el chico le paso un brazo por los hombros **"¿Te has cortado el cabello? Es que te noto diferente" **

**"El amor Diva, el amor"** entono el chico en forma de burla **"Me hace mas guapo" **

Remus quiso reventarse la cabeza contra la pared al escuchar aquellas palabras dignas de Sirius Black

Cuando entraron en el gran comedor este estaba en su punto de ebullición, había demasiada gente para ser un martes cualquiera.

**"¡Chicos!"** llamó su atención Torrence, sin embargo al notar que James iba muy abrazado de Diva prefirió volver a sentarse en silencio

**"¡Ey, ey! Vuelven los reyes"** anuncio Sasha entusiasmada al ver que los merodeadores se sentaban a la mitad de la mesa de Gryffindor rodeados de diversas jovencitas.

**"¿Y cuando se fueron?"** bromeo James arrogantemente

Las chicas rieron con el joven tomando su lugar como las reinas y parejas oficiales de los merodeadores, en cuanto los chicos se vieron rodeados nuevamente de chicas de cuerpos esculturales, perfumes exageradamente dulces, toneladas de maquillajes, olor penetrante a crema de peinar para el cabello y ropa al ultimo grito de la moda, se volvieron a sentir como los viejos Dioses de Hogwarts.

&-&-&

**"Pensé que llegarías tarde"** murmuro la chica lo suficientemente alto para que solo él le escuchara

**"¿Ha si?"** preguntó el con un poco de sobre salto

La joven movió suavemente su cabeza **"Te andabas paseando por los pasillos con tus muñecas esas" **

Se sentó a su lado con suma tranquilidad **"Recordaba…viejos tiempos" **

Ella alzó una ceja a forma de sorpresa **"¿Viejos? Siguen siendo los mismo patanes, mas débiles pero los mismos patanes" **

El joven rió haciendo resonar su suave risa por los recovecos del solitario lugar **"Y tu el mismo demonio"** le devolvió el gesto el joven

**"Costumbre supongo"** afirmo la chica

**"La primera vez que nos enfrentamos todos, recuerdo que las veía un conjunto de chicas raras, no entendía porque eran tan agresivas con nosotros, quiero decir no entendía su enojo"**

**"Oh Lupin, eres un cínico, eran…siguen siendo unos gilipollas, arrogantes bravucones sin remedio ni sentido, ni causa"** sentenció la chica indiferente

Remus le miro ligeramente ofendido **"No es cierto" **

**"Ay por favor, todo el mundo sabe como son ustedes, inclusive creo que ustedes mismos saben que solo…juegan a sentirse dioses para hacer desdichada a la gente porque ustedes son así, infelices y desdichados"** bramo la joven furiosa

Remus torció los labios, el precio de ser un Dios…** "No soy así, nunca he sido déspota con nadie" **

**"¡Ja¿Qué no lo eres? Rey de Hogwarts"** aseveró la joven señalando la placa de prefecto y la placa de Rey SEPC

El chico se sintió ligeramente avergonzado de la brillantes de sus placas **"Pero ustedes tampoco tiene mucho que reclamar, son lo mismo solo que a la inversa"**

Fue la oportunidad de Vera de torcer los labios **"Una Damon Girl"** susurro la chica mientras miraba el vació **"Siempre fue una guerra sin sentido"** se dijo para si misma **"Nunca supimos contra que luchábamos" **

**"Contra niñas que no se dejaban manipular"** respondió Remus sonriendo

**"¿Niñas?"** cuestionó Vera

**"Bueno…ahora mujercitas"** se corrigió Remus

**"Creo que nunca fuimos niñas"** continuo la joven haciendo caso omiso de Remus **"Nunca tuvimos esa inocencia, no…nunca tuvimos inocencia, nosotros siempre hemos sido malas" **

**"Nah, claro que no, todos tenemos inocencia, hasta Sirius"** afirmó Remus sonriendo

Vera intento devolverle la sonrisa sin embargo una mueca de amargura fue lo único que pudo sacar **"Yeah, claro…pero nosotras…" **

**"No se la vida de ninguna de ustedes, pero creo que por mas doloroso y oscuro que sea su pasado no hay nada que no se pueda remediar, es decir…no creo que sea tan…terrible para negarse a ver la luz nuevamente"**

**"¿Qué sabes tu? Rey de Hogwarts"** le preguntó Vera despreciablemente

Remus desvió su mirada al techo **"Rey, si, Dios, amo, y señor de Hogwarts, si lo soy, pero hemos tenidos que pagar un precio muy caro para lograr eso" **

**"¿Ah así? . ¿Cuál? . ¿El del galeón acaso?"** se mofo Vera

**"No"** se apresuro a contestarle Remus **"Uno que no se compara con el oro, uno que te juro darías todo el oro del mundo, para no sufrirlo" **

Claramente la chica no estaba muy convencida de lo que Remus el decía, porque aquellas palabras aumentaron su gesto de disgusto **"¿Qué precio debe de ser tan terrible para seguirlo pagando?" **

**"¿Qué pecado tan terrible han cometido para no atreverse a buscar la absolución?"** le devolvió Remus

Ambos sabían que esas respuestas se la guardarían para cada grupo, ni uno ni otro podía atreverse a decirle al enemigo la verdadera razón, una porque era muy doloroso y la otra porque era muy terrible

**"Somos felices, hemos construido nuestro propio mundo, uno en donde el dolor del pasado ya no nos atormenta"** contestó Remus firmemente sin mirarle fijamente a los ojos

Vera sabia que debía contestar de una u otra forma **"Construimos nuestro propio infierno, uno en donde el dolor no es soportable, pero al menos tenemos compañía, hemos hecho lo que creímos correcto" **

**"¿Por qué un infierno y no un cielo?"** interrogó Remus desconcertado

**"No soportaríamos vivir entre tanta perfección, sencillamente nos mataría"**

Remus frunció ligeramente el ceño, _Paraíso…_no era un lugar lleno de perfección, tampoco era un lugar extremadamente agradable, tenia sus terribles defectos y sus amargas leyes.

**"El paraíso no es perfecto"** se atrevió a decir

Vera miro al chico y con una dulce pero torcida sonrisa **"Es porque las llamas del infierno han tocado sus puertas" **

Remus hecho a reír sin poder evitarlo, bonito modo de disfrazar los problemas, las llamas del infierno, no seria mas correcto decir que…los demonios del infierno.

**"No, aun sin los demonios, el paraíso algunas veces resulta ser un lugar completamente vació, solitario, frió y desolante, pues por mas belleza que lo rodee y lo adorne, hay un pequeño hueco que no deja de alojarse en tu corazón"** comentó Remus

**"¿Solo un pequeño hueco?"** inquirió Vera **"Yo llamaría agujero negro a la cabeza de Diva" **

Vera hizo sonreír nuevamente a Remus, Diane sencillamente Di, va. **"Es una joven, divertida" **

**"Si sobre todo cuando hace bambolear sus dotes plásticos, ustedes no parpadean ni para evitar que se le resequen los ojos"** ironizó Vera

**"Es bonita, muy bonita"** aceptó Remus

**"Y bastante buena en la cama porque si no, no me explicó como es que ha pasado por la cama de los cuatro"** agrego Vera

Remus movió la lengua sin abrir los labios, las palabras de la joven le habían sentado como un limón muy amargo.

**"Y muchísimas veces"** continuo acusadoramente

Remus intento decir algo sin embargo¿Con que argumento podía defenderse? No tenia nada a su favor que decir, absolutamente nada, era verdad, Diva había…estado con los cuatro chicos y no era la única mujer que compartía el lecho con dos o mas merodeadores, sin embargo si la mas…usada.

**"Buen golpe"** le dejó Remus ganar **"Si, esos somos nosotros, los Dioses, los Reyes, los Amos, los Señores y no nos avergonzamos de serlo"** entono con tal ímpetu y fuerza que Vera retrocedió un poco.

**"Locos, esto es una casa de locos"** afirmó la joven

&-&-&

La sala común repentinamente se había convertido en el normal centro de bullicio en donde los merodeadores planeaban sus próximas travesuras.

**"No creo que sea buena idea"** comento Torrence **"Las Huffies son muy tontas" **

**"¿Por qué piensas esos?"** pregunto Sirius con el ceño fruncido

**"Porque la mayoría de las Sub-15 son de Hufflepuff"** contestó Vera

Los chicos miraron a la chica sin comprender

**"Si es verdad la mayoría de los refuerzos de las bratzs son de Hufflepuff"** afirmó Torrence

**"¿Bratzs?"** inquirió James

Las chicas se miaron fijamente **"Un tonto mote"** aseguró Sundory

**"Si claro, no es que se parezcan"** ironizo Vera

**"Sobre todo en lo de la cabeza vacía"** continuo Torrence haciendo reír a las jóvenes

**"¿Quiénes son las Bratzs?"**

Torrence y Vera sonrieron enigmáticamente y se encogieron de hombros, no tenia sentido explicarles.

**"Creo que seria mejor que la hicieras correr de aquí a aquí"** opino Torrence trazando un rayón sobre el pergamino

Los chicos observaron el mapa **"¡Estas como cabra! Es delante de los profesores" **

**"Por eso Potter"** asevero Vera **"Uno nunca ve lo que tiene justo enfrente" **

Remus se rasco la cabeza mientras meditaba aquello, podría funcionar, valía la pena intentarlo **"Podría ser" **

Vera le miro indignada **"Es…" **

En ese momento un grupo conformado por gente de quinto y sexto año entraba en la sala común armando tremendo escándalo con sus gargantas coreando una canción.

**"Les rois du monde se battent entre eux"** entono un joven con un perfecto acento francés **"C'est qu'y a de la place, mais pour un pas pour deux"** Sundory suspiro pesadamente, Alex tenia una voz muy bien entrenada **"Et nous en bas leur guerre on la fera pas"** las chiquillas de quinto le apoyaron **"On sait même pas pourquoi tout ça c'est jeux de rois" **

**"Nous on fait l'amour on vit la vie"** la pelirroja hizo su acostumbrada aparición impresionante bailando al compás del chico **"Jour après jour, nuit après nuit"** los jóvenes que les rodeaban claramente no se sabían la canción, sin embargo les acompañaba **"A quoi ça sert d'être sur la terre"** Si Lily y Alexander eran un buena combinación **"Si c'est pour faire nos vies à genoux**" se compenetraban tan bien que no era necesario ensayar algún tipo de paso, cada **"On sait que le temps c'est comme le vent"** uno sabia el paso que el otro ejecutaría casi de inmediato **"De vivre y'a que ça d'important**"Los chicos giraron su vista hacia James que parecía gustarle la canción **"On se fout pas mal de la morale**"pese a las expectativas sonreía alegremente **"On sait bien qu'on fait pas de mal"** ("Les rois du Monde" Opera Romeo+Juliette)

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar pues de inmediato los chicos aplaudieron y comenzaron a pedir diversas canciones, el ánimo estudiantil y amigable se extendía por toda la sala común.

**"¡Venga algo para bailar!"** pidió una joven de faldas largas  
**"Si que si no...estos tíos se nos caen de borrachos"** pidió otra chica

**"¡E´pale Marina! Respeto pa´l compadre"** grito la chica de faldas largas **"¡Haber tu, échate una buena rola!" **

Alexander sonrió complacido ante el léxico de la chica, miro a Lily quien sonreía tontamente y platicaba con unos jóvenes en un tono muy alegre.

El chico agito su varita y una música muy entusiasta comenzó a sonar **"Ladies up in here tonight"** comenzó a decir Alexander "**No fightin', no fightin'"** Lily miro al joven puso los ojos en blanco y rió para ella misma "**We got the refugees up in here" **

La chica se puso en medio del círculo que rodeaba a Alexander, se subió la blusa amarrándosela como ombliguera, provocando el alboroto general del sexo masculino.

**"I never really knew that she could dance like this"** entono Alexander en un ritmo que a los que no estaban acostumbrados a los ritmos latinos les pareció un ritmo caribeño **"She makes a man want to speak Spanish"** los movimientos que la pelirroja ejecutaba con el vientre y sus caderas embotaron a todos **"Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa"** Alex se le acerco rodeando su cintura moviéndose acorde a los ritmos de ella

**"Oh baby when you talk like that"** canto la chica sin dejar de mover las caderas **"You make a woman go mad"** ambos chicos combinaban sus movimientos tan perfectamente que pese a que claramente Alex se quedaba corto lograba coordinarse con ella **"So be wise and keep on"** los chicos abrieron los ojos al observar a los dos chicos bajar al piso al mismo ritmo meneando la pelvis **"Reading the signs of my body" **

**"I'm on tonight"** continuo Lily "**You know my hips don't lie"** los merodeadores dudaron un poco antes de levantarse de sus asientos "**And I'm starting to feel it's right  
All the attraction, the tension"** el circulo de jóvenes que observaba como bailaban los chicos era enorme, hasta los de primero se disputaban los primeros lugares para ver a Lily bailar "**Don't you see baby, this is perfection" **

**"Hey Girl, I can see your body movin'"** entonó Alex bailando con su chica **"And it's driving me crazy"** lo que no sabia el chico, era que no era el único al que Lily estaba volviendo loco "**And I didn't have the slightest idea"** Las miradas de todos los chicos se concentraban en las caderas y el vientre de la chica "**Until I saw you dancin'"** pero a James le pareció que la miraban lascivamente desde sus cabellos rojos hasta sus pies descalzos

**"And when you walk up on the dance floor"** Sirius fue el encargado de abrir paso "**Nobody cannot ignore the way you move your body, girl"** James golpeo a Sirius en la cabeza para que dejara de ver el trasero de Lilian "**And everything so unexpected - the way you right and left it"** Remus hizo una lavor titanica al no dejarse vencer y ver hipnotizado el baile de Lily "**So you can keep on shaking it" **

Alexander repitió el coro sabiendo sacando nuevos pasos y bailando con Lily de forma que parecía que ambos estaban realizando una especie de forma descarada de tener sexo con ropa.

**"Oh boy, I can see your body moving"** James miraba atentamente cada uno de los movimientos de Lily "**Half animal, half man"** nunca se había puesto a pensar en los beneficios de tener a una ¿novia? Bailarina "**I don't, don't really know what I'm doing"** por dios que movimiento de cadera, de solo imaginarlo ponía los ojos en blanco "**But you seem to have a plan"** ¡Oh si! podía sentirla con cerrar sus ojos únicamente "**My will and self restraint"** tendría que verla muy pronto, su mente empezaba a viajar "**Have come to fail now, fail now"** ya se podía ver debajo de ella dejándose querer "**See, I am doing what I can, but I can't so you know"** ¡Ah mama mia! La baba se le escurria "**That's a bit too hard to explain" **

**"Baila en la calle de noche"** afirmó Alexander separándose ligeramente de Lily "**Baila en la calle del día"** la joven cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el ritmo

**"Baila en la calle de noche"** confirmó Lily "**Baila en la calle del día" **

"**I never really knew that she could dance like this…"** repitió una vez mas Alexander para los jóvenes el coro **"Senorita, feel the conga" **Alex se alejo de Lily llevándose una mano al pecho **"Let me see you move like you come from Colombia"**

Los ritmos latinos llenaron el ambiente armonizando con los movimientos de la joven que bailaba sola **"Mira en Barranquilla se baila así, say it!"** su abdomen se movio de una forma tan…sensual que elevo por los cielos el calor del ambiente **"Mira en Barranquilla se baila así" **

**"Yeah"** exclamó Alex "**She's so sexy every man's fantasy a refugee like me back with the Fugees from a 3rd world country"** se volvió a acercar a Lily quien se seco el sudor de su frente "**I go back like when 'pac carried crates for Humpty Humpty"** Lily se dejo caer en los brazos de Alex mientras seguía el ritmo que él le imponía "**I need a whole club dizzy"** Sundory oculto su rostro tras la capa de Sirius, murmurando para si misma "Que vergüenza"

"**Why the CIA wanna watch us?"** cantaron ambos chicos sin dejar de bailar "**Colombians and Haitians"** Peter dejo de observar a la pelirroja al sentir un jalón de orejas por parte de James "**I ain't guilty, it's a musical transaction"** a Torrence le hizo gracia el acto, suponía que James deseaba hacer lo mismo…con todos los hombres que se atrevían a posar los ojos sobre SU pelirroja "**No more do we snatch ropes"** Lily se sentía completamente perdida en un suave movimiento de la tierra, quizás eran los estragos del alcohol "**Refugees run the seas 'cause we own our own boats"** ("Hips don´t Lie" Shakira)

Cuando termino la canción la pelirroja se deshizo en los brazos de Alexander visiblemente se sentía agotada. Entre la mirada de todos los curiosos y de los que pedían mas de la joven, Alex y Lily subieron a su cuarto, y aunque la joven ya se había esfumado el candor de la sensualidad y exquisitez de sus movimientos había logrado que esa noche más de uno soñara con ella y no precisamente sueños tranquilos.

&-&-&

Sábado por la mañana después de una fiesta agitada, llena de ritmos paradisíacos, bebidas, risas por doquier y los alucinógenos a la orden, sobre su cabeza aun giraba las luces de estrobo y la bola de disco¿Por qué había no?

La cabeza comenzó a punzarle con fuertes golpes insistentes que amenazaban con destruirle no solo la cabeza si no la integridad de su ser, sin embargo en unos cuantos segundos todo se calmo, dio media vuelta, apretó los ojos.

¡Bam, Bam, Bam, Bam! El fin del mundo…o de su cabeza se acercaban, su cerebro iba a estallarle por completo¡BAM, BAM, BAM! Abrió los ojos teniendo que cerrarlos de inmediato la luz le picaba, algo se abrió estrepitosamente, golpes menos fuertes pero pesados, estiro su mano derecha y fue sacudida por un incontrolable terremoto.

**"¡Arriba!"** grito el intruso **"Tienes veinte minutos ¡Evans, Evans!"** La pelirroja se dejaba caer completamente en sus brazos sin animo alguno de contestarle **"No seas floja son las cinco de la mañana¡Arriba tienes entrenamiento!" **

Tenia sueño y dolor de cabeza, era lo único que sentía, el chico le soltó y esta fue a dar en un revoltijo de sabanas y almohadas de las cuales no se tomo la molestia de acomodarlas para dormir cómodamente nuevamente, se limito a cerrar los ojos.

**"¡Se acabo la hora de dormir!"** grito el chico jaloneándola con tanta fuerza que la saco de la cama.

Lily a duras penas logro sostenerse en pie para maldecir a James por su atrevimiento **"¡Te odio!"** chillo la chica golpeándole el pecho con los puños

Los golpes de Lily se sentían como suaves carisias espontáneas **"Ódiame, me da igual, soy tu entrenador y tienes que obedecerme"** Lily gruño cual gato en celo entre los brazos de James

**"Déjame dormir, acabo de acostarme"**

James frunció el ceño, mala, muy mala respuesta **"Es tu castigo por andar de…loca" **

**"Con cinco hombres"** añadió la pelirroja

Los dedos de James se cernieron sobre los brazos de la chica que rió divertida **"Era uno blanco, otro de tez bronceada, un negro, un oriental y un guapísimo albino"** a James la sangre comenzó a hervirle dentro de la cabeza velozmente **"Las temperaturas de sus cuerpos eran deliciosas, tan frías como calientes, no podía parar de pedirles mas, fue tan excitante, sus movimientos dentro de m…"** pero nunca llego a completar la frase por que las manos de James le apretaban la garganta obstruyéndole la respiración.

Tuvo que enterrarle las uñas al joven en la nuca para que este dejara de aprisionarla con tal fuerza.

**"Perdóname Lily no quise"** suplico James a una Lily sentada en suelo tratando de recuperar la respiración

La pelirroja miro a su amante con aquellos ojitos dolidos **"Cada uno lo hizo mejor que tú"**

James estuvo apunto de lanzarle un punta pie a la cara, movió sus piernas sintiéndolas de hierro pero los brazos de la chica se lo impidieron **"Es tu castigo por levantarme a estas horas"** aseguró la chica, James tuvo que respirar profundamente para controlar en enojo

**"Bonita broma Evans"** dijo James claramente disgustado levantando a la chica

Lily rió ampliamente **"Me encanta tu cara de celos" **

Los labios se le tensaron a James otra vez estaba jugando con él **"Me gustaría ver tu cara al verme en la cama de otra chica" **

Lily dejo de sonreír, le beso la nariz a James y soltó con total naturalidad **"No podrías" **

**"¡Ya lo he hecho millones de veces!"** le amenazo James

Lily le miro elocuentemente diciendo "Se quien eres James Potter" **"Pero esta vez soy yo, no tus putas de noche y no lo harías por la misma razón por la que yo no me acuesto con nadie mas" **

¡Demonios! Tenia que ser tan…canija, por supuesto que no podría hacerlo, ya no era lo mismo, ya no buscaba complacer sus placeres carnales de animal en época de apareamiento, no podía hacerlo porque estaba experimentando la adrenalina de los sentimientos ¡Que diablos sencillamente estaba enamorado!

**"Al campo de Quidditch"** soltó James antes de salir**  
**Lily suspiropesadamente, hacia apenas unas dos horas que se había metido en la cama y ahora James la venia a sacar, se llevo una mano al rostro para despabilarse, pero que va, si no se dormía mientras se lavaba los dientes seria todo una proeza.

Encendió la luz del baño para empezar a arreglarse, miro sus cosas personales con dificultad, seria un mal, mal día, si al menos tuviera un Red Bull o algo similar, torció los labios por unos segundos y entonces sonrió meditando sus opciones, quizás después de todo no seria un mal día.

&-&-&

**"James"** susurro Sirius desde las duchas

**"No Sirius, tenemos que entrenar y tienes que acoplarte a jugar con Evans"** dijo James firmemente

El chico de ojos grises se removió en su lugar profiriendo un enorme bostezo **"Eso te costara un par de cervezas de mantequilla" **

James frunció el ceño **"No quiero alcohólicos en mi equipo Sirius" **

Sirius lanzo un silbido **"Ya puedo dar media vuelta e irme por donde vine"** James le golpeo en el hombro izquierdo

**"No empieces, solo entrenaremos unas cuantas horas"** afirmo el chico

**"Como de aquí hasta las diez de la noche"** aseguró Sirius resignado, ya conocía las mañanas de James

**"Capitán ya llego Evans" **

**"Gracias Steven todos arriba"** le ordeno James

Sirius salio de los vestidores tras James con una cara de muerte, los jóvenes estaban cada uno montados en su escoba dando vueltas por el campo.

**"Bonita escoba capitán"** hablo la joven observando su ejemplar

James le sonrió dulcemente **"Es el modelo anterior a este"** dijo James **"Es solo un préstamo mientras te compras la tuya" **

**"Ya, pero a mi todas se me hacen iguales"** sincero la joven **"Tendrá que decirme cual comprar capitán" **

**"Encantado" **

Sirius rodó los ojos **"¿Entramos o nos quedamos a intentar bajarle la novia al enemigo?"** gruño el chico

Lily rió divertida **"Eres un buen compañero Black"**

**"Arriba"** ordeno James elevándose con todos los demás **"Ya saben que hacer cada uno, Evans trata de controlar mejor la escoba" **

**"Originalmente se le atribuye el manejo de la escoba a una mujer, eso opinan los muggles"** comentó Lily

James le miro fijamente **"Pues si tu vuelas en escoba destrozaras el mito mujer"**

**"No soy tan mala"** protestó Lilian

**"Pero yo quiero a la mejor"** gruño James **"Tienes un buen manejo del bat" **

**"¿Buen manejo?"** chillo Colin **"Nunca pude evadir sus budgers" **

**"Tienes suerte que este en tu equipo querido"** se mofó la chica

**"Manejas el bat muy bien" **

**"Si solo mírate"** contestó la chica interrumpiendo al chico

Aquella contestación pillo a los chicos desprevenidos, Philip fue el primero en morderse los labios para no reír frente a su capitán que tenia un temperamento muy voluble, Lily le guiño un ojo descaradamente pidiendo silencio.

**"Eres…eres…¡Evans!"** se quejó James al entender las palabras de la chica

La pelirroja sonrió alegremente **"¿Dije algo malo capitán?" **

James movió la mano molesto **"Dedícate a practicar"** le ordeno James frunciendo el entrecejo

Lily asintió moviendo su escoba ligeramente hacia atrás.

**"Si te exaspera tanto ¿Por qué la aceptaste en el equipo?"** preguntó Sirius

Los demás chicos miraron a su capitán, era una pregunta que les carcomía desde hacia tiempo, ella no había presentado solicitud, ni siquiera recuerdan haberla visto practicar, ni hablar amistosamente con su capitán, en realidad la chica les acusaba de homosexuales ñoños empedernidos.

**"Yo responderé eso Black"** habló Lily **"Es muy fácil"** James se giro para ver a la chica que sonreía malévolamente **"Porque me tiro al capitán" **

Una mueca de confusión se dibujo en los chicos, claramente no estaban acostumbrados a escuchar a una mujer expresarse de tal forma.

**"Así que si no le complazco en el campo tiene excusa para exigirme mas en otro lugar"** descarada, cínica, impúdica, fueron las tres palabras que cruzaron por la mente de James velozmente **"Y si discutimos, bueno ya sabes lo que dicen, no hay problema que no se resuelva en la cama" **

James negó con la cabeza, ella no tenia remedio, cuando alzó la vista todos sus compañeros le miraban fijamente mientras la chica andaba a trastumbos hacia los postes mas cercanos.

**"James"** dijo Sirius como buscando explicación

**"¿Qué esperabas de la novia de Fontela?"** exclamó James indiferente recalcando el subjetivo "novia"

&-&-&

Los vapores del lugar le relajaban todos los sentidos, sonrió ampliamente mientras se daba una ultima zambullida en la bañera, la calidez del agua le reconforto hasta los mas profundo de su alma, cuando salió del agua las manos de una joven comenzaban a masajearle la espalda.

**"Si te quedas mas tiempo comenzaras a arrugarte"**

El joven sonrió dulcemente, salio de la bañera, se seco dentro del lugar lo necesario y salio al dormitorio únicamente con una toalla blanca enredada en la cintura, se tendió sobre la cama boca abajo.

**"¿Te molesta si pongo algo de música Sirius?"** preguntó la chica

**"Depende"** contestó el chico

**"¿De que?" **

**"Si es sexy y erótica no, si es del estilo de la loca de tu amiga ni lo sueñes" **

La joven rió suavemente **"Nah, sabes que no me gusta la música pesada"**

Sirius giro su cabeza hacia el lado contrario haciendo tronar sus huesos del cuello **"Oh Dios, eso se sintió tan bien" **

Las suaves notas de un flautín inundaron la habitación.

**"Bueno comencemos"** le escucho decir a la chica al tiempo que se frotaba las manos y algo aceitoso le caía en la espalda **"Estas el día de hoy muy tenso ¿Alguna cosa en particular?" **

**"Bueno nena tu sabes como arreglarme"** murmuro Sirius con los ojos cerrados disfrutando del roce de las manos de la chica sobre su espalda

**"En teoría, solo en teoría pero hablar también ayuda ¿sabes?" **

**"¿Quieres hablar Torrence?"** cuestiono el joven

La chica se encogió de hombros bajando sus manos a la altura de la cintura de Sirius

**"¡Ay, ay, ay!"** exclamó el chico **"Me dan cosquillas cada vez que me haces así"**

**"No es algo normal sabes"** comentó la joven mientras volvía a pasar sus manos por esa zona **"La mayoría de la gente tiene sensibles otras partes, generalmente la zona abdominal, no la espalda" **

**"Es que linda, yo no soy todo el mundo"** le aclaro Sirius **"Soy…" **

**"El bombón-relleno-mas-bueno-del-mundo-Black"** se burlo Torrence haciendo sonreír del chico

**"Te equivocas"** Torrence dejo de masajear la parte baja izquierda del joven **"Soy el-bombo-relleno-mas-bueno-del-UNIVERSO-Black"**

**"¿Por qué no me sorprende eso?"** murmuro Torrence para si misma al tiempo que seguía con su trabajo

Sirius giro su cabeza hacia el otro lado respirando profundamente **"La semana ha estado horrible, primero ese Fontela y luego James, sabes ese lió me tiene muerto" **

Sirius detecto inmediatamente la incomodad de la chica pues se tomo varios minutos para responder **"Yo no se" **

**"Mejor dime que estas de lado de Fontela y suena menos descortés" **gruño Sirius

Torrence frunció el ceño como si estuviera ofendida **"No estoy de lado de nadie"** aseguro la joven **"Es la verdad Sirius y si no te relajas tendré que ser mas ruda contigo" **

**"Eres…amiguita de ese tío tan…tan…"** Sirius buscaba la palabra mas exacta para describirlo pero le era difícil encontrar una

**"Alex es una buena persona"** argumento Torrence apretando fuertemente una de las costillas de Sirius para evitar que se levantara **"Tiene sus…actos, que generalmente siempre están justificados" **

**"O séase siempre tiene la forma de tener la razón"** murmuro Sirius molesto **"Aunque no la tenga" **

Torrence se llevo las manos a la barbilla **"Eso nunca lo había pesando"** soltó ligeramente **"Pero, mira Alex es…como un hermano mayor para nosotras, siempre al pendiente, cuidándonos, protegiéndonos y asegurándose de que aprendamos de nuestros errores" **

Sirius frunció el ceño pero no emitió ningún comentario

**"Se que te suena extraño y raro pero es la verdad, el nunca ha hecho nada para lastimarnos" **

**"¿Y que me dices de esas amenazas?"** preguntó Sirius

Torrence frunció los labios fuertemente **"Eso es para evitar que nos dañemos la una a la otra, Sirius generalmente Alex es un mediador, nunca ha tomado partido por ninguna de nosotras, excepto…tal vez por Sundory y Lily, pero muy raras ocasiones" **

**"No entiendo"**

**"No necesitas hacerlo"** le aseguro la chica revolviéndole el cabello **"Alex no es un monstruo, no es el chico malvado, gruñón y arpía que ustedes ven" **

**"¿Ah no? Pues te recuerdo que ha lastimado a Sundory severamente" **

**"Ese tema no se discute"** le advirtió Torrence inmediatamente

**"¿Y porque no?"** se quejo Sirius irguiéndose velozmente

Torrence se bajo de la cama antes de que Sirius terminara de incorporarse **"Vuelve a acostarte"**

Sirius frunció el entrecejo antes de obedecer a la joven

**"Aun no termino con tu espalda"** dijo Torrence

**"Da igual lo dejamos para la otra semana, es que no te veo los ojos cuando hablas"**

Torrence suspiro prosiguiendo a embadurnarse de aceite las manos nuevamente **"¿Piensas que miento?" **

**"No se, no me cabe en la cabeza que pese a todo lo que les ha hecho Fontela sigas defendiéndolo es todo"** argumento Sirius

Torrence suspiro mientras se sentaba en la cama de Sirius y comenzaba a llenarle de aceite para facilitar los masajes en el tórax.

**"Pues créelo Sirius, respeto y quiero mucho a Alexander"** afirmó la chica

**"Es un ser horrible"**

Torrence se encogió nuevamente de hombros **"Es que ustedes quieren verlo así" **

**"¡Mentira! Nunca me importo ese tío hasta que comenzó a molestarnos"** aseguro Sirius

**"Ya y nunca se han preguntado ¿Por qué les molesta?"** continuo la chica mientras se saltaba la zona pélvica para pasar a las piernas de Sirius

**"Bueno…tenemos varias teorías"** murmuro el chico

Torrence parpadeo ligeramente **"Creí que serian mas astutos"**

¡Oh no! Tenia suficiente con soportar la forma tan prepotente de Fontela para que ahora venga a decir ¡Son unos tontos ante Fontela!

**"Es que para mi es muy claro porque lo hace"** continuo Torrence ignorando las miradas desdeñosas de Sirius **"Me tomo mi tiempo pero ya lo he asimilado bastante bien, es tan normal que hasta Alex parece un chiquillo de cinco años" **

**"Pues no"**

Torrence sonrió ampliamente **"Y eso que Alex es un hombre ¡imagínense si fuera mujer! Con eso de que dicen que nosotros somos mas complejas" **

No, no, no, Sirius no tenia ganas ni de pensarlo, la sola mención le provocaba pesadillas **"¿Y se puede saber porque lo hace?" **

La chica miro al joven y parpadeo varias veces **"Seria injusto decirles, Alex se las arregla el solito" **

**"¡Mi puta…!"** bramó Sirius levantándose bruscamente de la cama

**"¿Te lastime?"** pregunto Torrence desconcertada

**"¡No tenemos la mente siniestra de Fontela!"** exclamó el chico mas que furioso

Torrence sonrió pero borro aquel gesto de inmediato **"Si te digo querrás saber mas y mas y no puedo hacer eso" **

**"¿Por qué no?" **gruño Sirius cruzándose de brazos

Torrence se limpio las manos con una pequeña toalla **"Tengo que hacer el resumen de encantamientos, nos vemos mañana" **

**"¡No te vayas!"** Torrence se quedo de pie a los pies de la cama **"Opinas que no es justo decirnos las cosas, sin embargo ¡Tampoco es justo que nos envuelvan en sus líos así como así!" **

Torrence fijo su mirada en el suelo, mirándose el envés de las manos

**"No te ofendas Torrence pero ¿Crees que merecemos verlas sufrir?" **

**"No te preocupes por nosotras"** contesto Torrence firmemente

Sirius cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza **"¡Es acaso eso posible! Me pides que no me preocupe por ustedes pero…crees que puedo hacerlo, en serio crees que una persona normal es capaz de no preocuparse por sus amigos, cabe en la cabeza de alguien poder hacer eso" **

Torrence sabia que la petición era un completo disparate, es obvio que nada de eso es posible, sin embargo, sin embargo…

**"Sirius yo, escúchame"** susurro la joven hincándose cerca de Sirius y tomándole las manos entre las suyas **"No hagas mas preguntas que no te serán contestadas, no indaguen mas¡olvídenlo!" **

**"No me pidas cosas imposibles"** dijo Sirius **"Las quiero Torrence, a ti, a Sundory, inclusive a Vera y a Lilian"**

Torrence poso su frente sobre las rodillas de Sirius **"No quiero verlos sufrir, ya basta" **

**"Torrence"** susurro Sirius alzándole el rostro **"Soy un chico fuerte, mi vida créeme no ha sido fácil, se que puedo afrontar cualquier cosa, creo en mi y en mi fuerza no me infravalores" **

**"¿Tu quieres a Sundory?"** le cuestiono la chica repentinamente

Sirius quedo un poco desconcertado con aquella pregunta que solo para Torrence debía tener significado.

**"Claro, ya te lo he dicho antes…"** dijo Sirius tranquilamente **"Torrence"** la chica le miraba con lagrimas en los ojos

**"¿Tu la quieres?"** insistió nuevamente

Los ojos de Sirius se abrieron lo mas grande posible **"Sundory es una chica muy dulce y amable, todos aquí la queremos…demasiado"** contesto el chico lentamente **"Inclusive James" **

Torrence retrocedió evitando cualquier contacto con Sirius **"Que triste"** la joven dio media vuelta observando la venta medio abierta del cuarto entre la cama de Sirius y la de James.

**"¡Hola Torrence!"** le saludo Remus

**"¿Así que ya te decidiste por mi nena?"** bromeo James

Peter miro a la chica y a Sirius repetidamente **"¿Interrumpimos algo?"**

Hasta ese momento Remus y James repararon en las escasas ropas de Sirius, los chicos se miraron ligeramente desconcertados y molestos, sabían que su amigo no era muy de fiar cuando de una chica se trataba.

Torrence abrió la ventana lentamente haciendo rechinar las viejas bisagras permitiendo que una brisa refrescante entrara en el lugar, el viento hizo ondear los cabellos negros de la joven, la luna menguante ilumino las cristalinas lagrimas de la joven haciéndolas resplandecer aun bajo la intensa luz de las velas.

**"Alex tenia razón"** murmuró suavemente **"Generalmente siempre la tiene"** añadió ignorando los gestos de desagrado de los chicos **"Pero de todo lo que nos ha dicho, no se que es lo que mas duele, si los actos o saber que no pueden ser cambiados" **

Los gestos de los jóvenes pasaron del enojo al desconcierto total, Torrence se giro un poco para poder verlos por el rabillo del ojo.

**"Me da lastima saber, que solo conseguiremos dibujar paisajes sobre la arena"**

&-&-&

Se dejo resbalar lentamente sobre el pecho del joven hasta recostarse sobre sus piernas.

**"Cada vez me siento mas confusa" **

**"Júramelo"** ironizó el joven, la chica rió débilmente hasta que él también le acompaño

**"No se porque lo estoy haciendo"** continuo

Su compañero respiro profundamente **"No, si sabes porque lo haces y creo que lo estas haciendo bastante bien"** la punta de sus dedos rozaron la calida piel de la chica quitándole los mechones de rostro

**"No Severus, no lo se, lo hago porque…porque es lo que incita a hacer toda esta basura" **

**"Estas loca"** soltó el chico fríamente

Lily rió suavemente **"Ya lo se"** dijo la chica seriamente

Severus le miro fijamente y comenzó a reírse nuevamente sin control alguno por varios minutos, cada vez que intentaba calamar su risa algo inverosímil venia a su cabeza y comenzaba su ataque de nuevo, no podía controlar su impulso de reír era como si no quisiera dejara de hacerlo porque cada vez que ser reía se alejaba de su realidad y eso, eso le sentaba de maravilla.

El joven pestaño varias veces disfrutando de ver a su amiga reír sin razón ni sentido, recargo su espalda contra la pared y coloco una de sus manos sobre un hombro, el candor de aquella parte de su cuerpo era mayor al de su mejilla, inclusive sus huesos le dolieron por la diferencia de temperaturas ella tan calida, él tan frió.

**"No hagas eso"** pidió la joven sacando la mano del chico de debajo de su camisa blanca

**"No dejabas de reír"** se justifico el joven **"Creí que te harías del baño en cualquier instante" **

Lily se reacomodo recargándose esta vez sobre el hombro del joven, el olor a rosa silvestre del cabello de la joven le inundo los sentidos, la voluptuosa arquitectura curveada de su amiga se pegaba a su ser.

**"¿Te gusto Serverus?"**

La pregunta le tomo completamente desprevenido, las manos de su amiga ascendían vertiginosamente por su torso hasta su barbilla, sus ojos profundamente negros no dejaban de observarla, escrutando la constitución de su delicado rostro, la suntuosa y abultada forma de sus senos.

**"Si te gusto"** continuo Lily sentándose sobre las piernas de Serverus

De nuevo se encontraba muy cerca de ella, los pulgares de Lily jugueteaba con su labio inferior, Severus entre abrió los labios permitiendo que el sabor de la piel de Lily empapara su garganta, sabia a, sabia a…

Lily cayó al suelo de sentó con los ojos cerrados. **"Auch ¡Eso dolió!"** exclamo la joven

Severus respiro profundamente varias veces antes de mirarla

**"¿Qué te sucede?"** gruño

**"¡Voy a matarlo!"** estalló sin mas

Lily se levanto parpadeando sin comprender **"Ey, ey creí que no sabias" **

**"¡Lilian como permites que se rubio te arruine la vida!"**

Aquello si que la había pillado por sorpresa ¿rubio? No atendía **"Creo que te has confundido Severus" **

**"Por supuesto que no ¡No hay otro idiota mas grande que él!"** gruño el joven

**"James no es rubio"** protesto Lily

**"¿Potter? . ¡Fue Potter! . ¡A ese lo torturo!"** afirmo Snape

Lily miro a su amigo sin comprender de lo que estaba hablando, o es que acaso sabia de… ¡No era imposible!

**"¿De que hablas Severus?"** pregunto Lily

**"Tus manos"** exclamo Snape tomándole ambas manos por las muñecas **"Tienen el olor inconfundible de…" **

Lily sonrió nerviosamente **"Ya se de que hablas y ninguno de los dos tiene que ver y no es lo que piensas" **

Snape le miro fijamente a los ojos diciendo "No me vengas a mí con ese cuento"

**"Piensa lo primero que se te cruce por la cabeza entonces"** refunfuño la joven **"Y no te atrevas a usar legerecimancia que te parto la cara" **

Snape dio un paso hacia atrás para salvar su integridad conocía de sobra la fuerza de su amiga, sin embargo con eso confirmaba sus sospechas.

**"Me tiene hasta la coronilla" **

**"¡Es mi novio!"** exclamó Lily firmemente

Esta vez el que no paraba de reír era Snape, era raro, anormal y escalofriante sin embargo hizo que a Lily se le subiera la sangre a la cabeza.

**"¡Deja de burlarte!"**

**"¡Es la mas grande idiotez que los dos han hecho!"** afirmó Snape tan pero tan sincero que hasta a Lily aquella frase le sonó hilarante

**"Pero es la verdad"** refutó Lily completamente roja

Severus se incorporo parando de reír **"Así que eran ciertos los rumores" **

**"Si"** la voz de Lily había adquirido una frialdad y seriedad impresionante

Snape había estado escuchando sobre la genial combinación que era la pareja Fontela-Evans, sin embargo por todos los disparates que a ella y a su amigo les gustaba hacer creía que solo era parte de un maquiavélico plan que incluía llevarse al odioso Potter entre las patas, pero ahora que lo platicaba con ella parecía que el asunto iba muy en serio.

**"¿Qué pretendes con esto?"** le interrogo Severus de inmediato

La oji-verde miro a su amigo sin comprender **"¿Qué pretendo?" **

**"Si, vamos Lily ¿tu y Fontela? Suena a complot terrorista con repercusiones mas desastrosas que la bomba atómica de Hiroshima"**

**"¡Severus!"** se quejo la joven **"Solo es mi novio¿Qué pretendo? Quizás casarme con él, pero eso aun no lo hemos pensado, apenas comenzamos como pareja" **

No, no, no, y no, no le convencían sus palabras, algo tramaban, algo muy cruento, podía sentirlo, podía olerlo casi tocarlo, la pregunta era ¿Qué?

**"Así que se están utilizando mutuamente"** contestó Snape

Lily lanzo un tremendo bufido **"¡Por supuesto que no!"** bramó **"Nos queremos, nos llevamos muy bien y…y ¡Somos almas gemelas! . ¿Por qué no estar juntos?" **

**"Potter"** escupió Snape **"Quieres ponerle celoso, si te gusta ese tío será mejor que dejemos todo aquí" **

**"¡Me dejaras de hablar por James!"** grito Lily

**"Por supuesto no tolero nada que tenga que ver con él"** asevero Snape **"¿Acaso crees que seré el amigo de la chica que duerme en su cama?" **

**"¡Pues lo eres!"**

Un terrible silencio se extendió por todo el lugar, Lily se llevó las manos a la boca comprendiendo la magnitud de su error, no solo podría perder a Severus si no que también corría el riesgo de que Snape le dijera a Alex la verdad.

Snape no se movió ni un solo milímetro de su lugar, su mente trabaja al máximo¿Qué había dicho Lily? . ¿Qué acababa de confesarle? Tenia ganas de golpearle hasta la inconciencia y castrar o hacer sufrir a Potter por atreverse a tocarla…

Una mueca de desagrado se formo en el rostro de Severus, Lily apretó la varita de su bolsillo, no tenia otra opción que tirarle un "Obliviate" porque no podía arriesgarse, sacó la varita y…

Una carcajada a un mas fría y lastimera que la primera salio de la boca de Severus, Lily salto hacia atrás llena de miedo y pánico, aquella risa era la de un demente asesino

**"Eres una completa zorra"** no, era no era la voz de su amigo, y tampoco le había gustado como había sonado **"Deberías unirte a los mortífagos Lily" **

La joven parpadeo lentamente **"¿Eso es un halago?" **

**"Quien iba a pensar que la dulce y tierna Lily jugaría con los dos pelmazos mas grandes de Hogwarts a la vez, eres todo una villana"** afirmo el chico

**"Yo…yo no quiero lastimar a nadie"** murmuro Lily suavemente

Snape volvió a reír sardónicamente echando la cabeza hacia atrás **"Lily, le estas dando alas a Potter mientras juegas con Alexander y te apuesto no quieres a ninguno de los dos¿No quieres dañar a nadie? Vamos Potter babea por ti y Fontela se juega el orgullo si tu lo deseas, bravo Lily hazme un favor y acábalos" **

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza ella no estaba jugando con ninguno de los dos, no quería hacerle daño a nadie, ella…ella….ella.

Snape sonrió torcidamente **"Déjame guiarte querida, aunque déjame decirte que vas por buen camino" **

&-&-&

El silencio del lugar era bastante incomodo, sin embargo tenia algo que hacer para romperlo.

**"¿Juegas damas?"** pregunto el chico algo temeroso

La joven le sonrió temblorosamente **"No se jugarlas, es muy complicado" **

**"Para nada, además soy nefasto jugando, seguro nos divertimos" **

**"Gracias Peter"** dijo la chica **"Prefiero…dime ¿Cuál es tu plato favorito?" **

Peter se llevo una mano a la cabeza meditando **"Bueno tengo muchos, me gusta…¿Cómo dice Remus? . ¡Ah si las delicias de un excelso paladar!" **

Torrence rió desmesuradamente **"Bueno exigente gourmet ¿Dígame cuales son sus preferidos?" **

**"¿Por qué país empezamos?"** siguió Peter

Torrence abrió los ojos sorprendida **"Vaya yo apenas si recuerdo algunos platillos" **

**"Ya le he dicho madame que gusto de los placeres de un buen platillo, además si quieres enamorar a un hombre es mas fácil enamorarlo por el estomago" **

**"Excepto que te enamores de Sirius Black porque para él es mas importante la belleza, por tanto tendrá que casarse con una señorita de la alta costura y presentación"** comentó Torrence con cierta burla

**"Nos discutamos eso"** pidió Peter **"¿Has probado la comida árabe?" **

Torrence negó con la cabeza **"No soy muy partidaria de la comida, yo la mido por calorías" **

Peter arrugó la nariz **"¡Que tortura! A mi me importa un bledo" **

**"Bueno un hombre con pancita puede verse ligeramente sexy, una mujer con barriga se ve desastrosamente nefasta"** afirmo Torrence

**"Sonaste igualita a Kim"** protesto el joven

Torrence frunció el ceño ligeramente ofendida **"Ese gay me tiene sin cuidado" **

**"No es tan malo, pero cuando se empeña en eso del fashionismo y la moda no hay quien lo pare, a mi nunca me a agradado eso, pero Sirius opina que es bueno" **

**"Sirius es un narcisista sin remedio"** le corto Torrence **"Debería casarse con si mismo" **

**"No malinterpretes a Sirius"** comentó Peter lentamente **"Él…bueno tiene sus motivos" **

Torrence alzo una ceja **"¿Cómo?" **

Peter sonrió ligeramente **"Secretos del paraíso" **

La joven entrecerró los ojos, secretos del paraíso ¡ja!

**"Tenemos derecho a tener nuestro propios secretos ¿Qué no?"** continuó Peter

**"Supongo"** torció los labios Torrence

**"Háblame de los Demonios y te abriré la puerta a los Dioses" **

Ambos jóvenes se miraron fijamente, aquello era una descarada propuesta a violar los secretos de cada grupo, aunque cabía la posibilidad de mentir.

**"Sin mentiras"** condiciono la chica

Peter asintió, pero aun quedaba la opción del silencio y el código.

**"Sirius ¿Cuál es su excusa?"** cuestiono Torrence

Peter suspiro, si Sirius le escuchara le rebanaría el cuello de inmediato **"Ha tenido una vida difícil, se da a si mismo la importancia que…le fue limitada" **

Torrence rememoro aquella pequeña charla con Margot _"…ese chico zalamero y altivo tiene el alma llena de cicatrices, no soy nadie para desvelar eso ante sus…peores enemigas…el pequeño Siry, es un chico incontrolable incontenible, jamás aprendió y jamás aprenderá a ser alguien de carácter estable, es su naturaleza por todo lo vivido" _

**"Cuéntame de Vera" **

Torrence suspiro **"Seca, insidiada, pero tiene buena disposición para escucharte, es buena amiga, solo tiene un punto débil, el pasado y las reglas nunca hables de eso con ella si no quieres verte aporreado por alguno de sus hechizos o puños puede llegar a ser tan mortal como Lily, grandiosa analista pero no le pisa los talones a Alexander" **

Peter vació su cerebro para guardar toda la información que estaba recibiendo, aunque no era nada que no hubiera escuchado antes.

**"¿Ha tenido novio?" **

Torrence rió divertida **"Si hace tiempo, nunca nos hablo mucho de él, no a mi…quien sabe es Sundory"** Peter hizo un par de anotaciones mentales **"Que hay de Remus ¿Por qué tan misterioso?" **

**"Un viejo problema, James suele llamarle "pequeño" detalle, pero Remus es muy obstinado, si yo fuera él…creo que estaría peor, pero bueno nada que no se pueda curar con comprensión"** afirmó Peter

**"Ya…él es un chico muy comprensivo"** murmuro Torrence

**"Cuéntame de ti"** continuo Peter

**"Maniática de la moda, mi única pasión y habilidad, nunca discutas conmigo sobre los valores, puedo ser muy agria en ese tema, no me agrada lo bélico ni el heavy metal"** resumió la joven

**"¿Qué tanto sabes?"** preguntó Peter libremente

**"Muy poco si quieres conocimiento pídeselo a Alex"** contesto la chica tranquilamente

Peter torció los labios aquella información le cayó como una patada en culo

**"¿Qué tienes que contarme de James?" **

**"Locamente enamorado de Evans"** contesto Peter sin siquiera meditarlo **"Mimado por todos sus familiares, siempre consigue lo que quiere, con mas dinero en los bolsillo de lo que puede gastar y…empedernido jugador de quidditch" **

**"Los rumores hablan de una profunda y marcada herida"** murmuro Torrence como quien no quiere la cosa

Peter entorno los ojos sobre la joven, filtrado de información le olía a Fontela **"Si, asuntos…familiares, duro momento, muy duro para él" **

Torrence medito un poco aquello, momento duro y asunto familiar no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber, la muerte lo ligaba todo "muerte" se sintió satisfecha con eso.

**"Sundory"** nombro Peter

**"Callada, ya les he hablado de mis teorías no tengo mucho que decir, no se de ella, quieres información de Sundory, pídesela a Lily o a Alexander son los únicos que saben de ella" **

**"Ni una pista"** insistió el joven

Torrence suspiro **"Ligera y obstinada afición por Alexander"**

¿Ligera? Le defendía como gata en celo, sin embargo neutralizo su rostro de incredulidad

**"Tu mismo"** prosiguió Torrence

**"No soy muy bueno en pociones ni en transformaciones, se me da mejor los encantamientos y la Herbológia, mi única afición es la comida de ahí en fuera lo demás no me importa, excepto claro mis amigos" **

**"Demasiado reservado y callado"** añadió Torrence

**"Mmmm, siempre puedes captar algunas cosas importantes en el segundo plano y es mejor decir gallina viva a valiente bajo tierra"** apuntó Peter y Torrence pareció estar de acuerdo

**"Ya¿Algún motivo por aquella gran filosofía?" **

Peter se llevo una mano a los labios **"Muchos, malos…encuentros supongo" **

**"Pero no con las chicas"** completo Torrence con picardía

El joven se sonrojo tenuemente **"Bueno, es diferente" **

**"Claro…muuy diferente y placentero" **

**"El placentero no lo niego"** bromeo el chico haciendo sonreír a la joven **"Lilian" **

**"Mmm…tengo para dos horas, incomprensible, alegre y triste tan cambiante como el tiempo, impredecible como el futuro" **

**"Ya me se sus atributos James los recuerda cada dos por tres"** se quejo el joven **"Pasado" **

**"Oh no" **

**"Yo te he dicho el de los chicos"** refutó Peter

Torrence torció los labios **"Desconocido, solo se…que vive con sus padres una hermana poco agraciada y escuelas estrictas, si quieres información mas detallada pídesela a Alexander" **

**"Novios"** continuo el joven

**"¿James te pidió esa información?"** se quejó Torrence, Peter negó con la cabeza

**"Ni se imagina esta platica"**

**"Miles, bueno…Lily es cariñosa con los chicos"** Peter lanzó un bufido diciendo "Si como no" **"Si Lily es amable con ellos, pero hasta ahí…SW es el único" **

**"¿SW?"** formulo Peter

Torrence asintió **"No se quien es, de donde es o su nombre, todas le conocemos por tal mote" **

**"¿O sea puede ser un apodo?"** inquirió Peter

**"Tal vez"** contestó Torrence **"Aunque siempre firma como SW" **

Peter se sintió tentado a preguntar mas pero se conformo con aquello **"Alexander" **

**"Ni lo sueñes"** se negó rotundamente Torrence

**"Vamos, contestare mas preguntas tuyas"** dijo Peter

**"No es mi ultima palabra"** afirmo la chica levantándose del lugar

Peter le cortó el paso **"Un poco" **

**"No"** aseguro una vez mas la chica

**"Tor…" **

**"Déjala Peter"** dijo Remus quien entraba tras Sirius dejándole el paso libre a Torrence

La chica no se volvió para darle las gracias a Remus, sin embargo se metió al dormitorio de chicas sin meditarlo dos veces.

**"No molestes a mi morenita"** le advirtió Sirius

Peter frunció el ceño **"Primera que sepa es amiga de todos, segunda ¡estaba apunto de darme información de Alexander Fontela!" **

&-&-&

Corrieron por todo el pasillo entre risas ocultándose de todos los chiquillos que se enfilaban para entrar a clase de Historia de la Magia, el joven la oculto tras si recargándose sobre el pilar saludando a algunas jovencitas.

**"Buenas tardes hermosas"**

Todas estallaron en una general risita estúpida, espero a que se esfumaran una por una hasta que de nuevo todo estuvo en silencio, la campana de inicio de clases resonó por el lugar, hasta la siguiente hora nadie les molestaría, dio media vuelta y sin dar tregua a la joven comenzó a besarla desesperadamente.

Una pareja de jovencitas se paseaba por aquel pasillo comentando los chismes del día, una de ellas giro su vista hacia el joven que se inclinaba hacia la parte trasera del pilar, cuando las ideas en su cabeza se conectaron un inverosímil ataque de risa le inundo prefiriendo tomar a su amiga y pasar apresuradamente por el lugar.

Pidiendo un poco de tiempo para respirar, la joven descendió por el mentón del chico directo al cuello.

Las manos del joven comenzaron a viajar por la espalda de ella entre risas bobas y ligeros espasmos producto de los fríos y húmedos besos de su acompañante sobre su pecho que ella iba desnudando lentamente.

**"No podemos quedarnos aquí"** susurro la joven desde su posición

El chico hizo un gesto poco agradable **"Se siente tan agradable" **

Las uñas de su acompañante ascendieron por el pecho del joven hasta colocarse sobre sus hombros **"Espera a que estemos en un lugar mas…privado" **

Una sonrisa tonta surco el rostro de él imaginando cosas poco santas, escucho que el pasillo estaba en total silencio aventurándose a salir con ella de aquel lugar, en cuanto tiro de la mano de ella para irse de aquel lugar su mente comenzó a viajar vertiginosamente en busca de el mejor lugar para estar solos, en donde no se externara mucho el sonido y por supuesto que nadie fuera a entrar.

Tras subir y bajar muchas escaleras se encontraron en un estrecho pasillo sin salida, todo estaba completamente oscuro, no se escuchaba ni un solo sonido mas que sus propias respiraciones agitadas, así como el sonido de sus corazones y gemidos, en un revoloteo de manos, pies y prendas sacadas por la fuerza se vieron envueltos en el remolino inconfundible del pagano placer

En un principio costo acomodarse a la dureza y aspereza de la piedra que se le encajaba en los riñones de cada oleada de la fuerza del acto, sin embargo resultaba mas placentero escuchar el desgarre de las rocas por la fricción de sus uñas que los alaridos que soltaba su compañero cuando se las enterraba en alguna parte de su cuerpo, así como resultaba mejor remedio para aguantar los chillidos de gata que le abrazaban las entrañas y no soltarse a gritar como loca desquiciada porque podría atraer la curiosidad de la comunidad mágica.

El calor de su cuerpo subía y subía descomunalmente al ritmo de su acelerado corazón que estaba apunto de estallar en mil pedazos por el trabajo a marchas forzadas que le estaba obligando a hacer, sin embargo pese al riesgo de morir en el acto gozaba del momento ampliamente notificando que aquella noche podría dormir placidamente o quizás aseguraba que no dormiría tan bien por la ausencia de aquel cuerpo suave y calido entre sus brazos.

**"¿James?" **

Parpadeo ligeramente antes de volver a besar a la joven, no era momento para pensar en ello.

**"Para, para, para, déjame respirar" **

Pero en ese momento él no estaba para complacer los caprichos de ella, suficiente tenia con ceder a aquellos juegos inútiles de ser el amante para que le viniera con esas chorradas, además bien sabia en lo que estaban, así que no le concedió ni un minuto de tranquilidad, por el contrario se monto sobre ella como un enorme parasito arrancándole hasta el alma, succionándole hasta la vida. Y es que tenia que hacerle entender que sobre todos y ante todos él era su dueño, ella siempre le pertenecería exclusivamente a él.

**"¡AAAAAyyyy!"** bramó sin poder contener el grito **"¿Por qué hiciste eso?" **

**"¡Porque necesitaba aire!"** se excuso la chica **"Y descanso ¿o acaso quieres destrozarme la espalda y hacerme polvo las caderas?" **

James se sentó sobre alguna prenda del suelo pegando su espalda a la fría pared de granito calmando por un rato el ardor de los arañazos que la joven le acababa de producir, sintiendo como el sudor resbalaba por su espalda produciéndole cosquillas indeseables.

**"Auch"** se quejo la joven en la oscuridad palpando por todos lados **"En verdad esto es muy pequeño"** el joven le ayudo guiándola con sus manos para que se sentara a su lado

**"Tiene como setenta centímetros de ancho"** comento James

**"Que magnifico lugar para volverse contorsionista ¿Cómo me permití terminar en este lugar?" **

James soltó una ligera carcajada que resonó por todo el lugar **"Era el lugar mas cercano y bastante privado, ni los fantasmas vagan por aquí"** Lily sintió la mano del chico tocándole le frente como si quisiera medir su temperatura

**"¿Y Filch?" **

**"No creo que conozca el lugar"** sincero James **"Solitario por completo, Lily" **

**"Dime" **

**"¿Puedo dormir contigo esta noche?"**

Lily no podía ver los ojos del chico sin embargo podía asegurar que le miraba con la dulce mirada de un niño de cinco años **"James, no estoy acostumbrada a esos ritmos"**

James rió ligeramente **"No me refiero a eso, solo dormir" **

Lily frunció suavemente el entrecejo, no entendía lo que James pretendía pero le daba completamente igual **"¿Por qué no?" **

&-&-&

**"¿En donde has estado metido toda la tarde?"** preguntó Remus

**"Ay perdón mama por no avisarte"** se mofo el chico dejándose caer en la cama

**"No me digas que te fuiste a jugar con Fang nuevamente"** bromeo Sirius al ver las prendas de James sucias y arrugadas.

James sonrió delicadamente **"Claro que no"** absteniéndose de hacer cualquier otro comentario, echando la capa en un cesto de ropa sucia, así como el suéter.

Remus escruto a su amigo con la mirada, por la apariencia de su cabello acaba de darse una ducha, sin embargo sus ropas eran un desastre, el joven debió haber notado aquello desde antes de entrar pues se encerró tras sus cortinas rojas de la cama para cambiarse.

**"Ah, ya encontraron a James"** exclamó Peter quien recién entraba, James se detuvo al ver a Peter colocarse a su lado **"Supongo que te fue mmuuy bien en tu cita James"**

Sirius y Remus miraron al pequeño de la familia **"¿Qué? No me miren así, su ropa apesta a perfume de mujer" **

Remus puso los ojos en blanco, mientras que Sirius reía **"Así se hace hermano, volvemos al buen camino" **

James rió ligeramente **"¿Y se puede saber para que me querían con tanta urgencia?"**

**"No era una urgencia"** aclaro Remus

James se encogió de hombros como quien no quiere la cosa

**"Peter hablo con Torrence"** comenzó a decir Sirius lentamente

James se giro hacia su amigo

**"De esas platicas que se dan de la nada y resultan confidenciales"** le explicó el chico

**"¿Sobre que?"** preguntó James bastante interesado

Peter suspiro **"Las chicas y nosotros"** James alzo una ceja sin saber que pensar **"Una…especie de intercambio de información"** Remus se irguió repentinamente **"No le dije la verdad…mmm completa"** se adelanto el joven

**"Pero le dijiste algo"** tembló Remus

**"Ella me pregunto sobre nosotros y yo respondí, así yo tenia derecho a saber algunas cosas sobre ellas"**

**"Cosas como que"** le cuestiono Sirius con cara de pocos amigos

**"Muy especificas"** respondió Peter indiferente a la mirada de Sirius **"Lo he estado pensando mucho y…creo que Fontela sabe mucho o quizás todo de nosotros" **

Remus miro a Peter desconcertado **"¿En que te basas para afirmarlo?" **

**"Bueno, precisamente porque Torrence pregunto cosas muy especificas, no se iba por las ramas sabia lo que necesitaba preguntar" **

**"Ya, pero porque Fontela y no…Lilian"** dijo Sirius

Peter ladeo la cabeza cayendo en la cuenta de que fue sencilla suposición **"Será porque es el que nos ha amenazado con hacernos daño" **

Remus asintió dándole a entender a Peter que estaba de acuerdo con él **"Y que te dijo Torrence" **

**"Supongo nada que no nos han dicho antes, me habló de Vera que nunca te pongas a discutir de las reglas con ella, que jamás toques el tema de los valores con Torrence, que Sundory siente un ligero favoritismo por Fontela y sobre Lilian y un tal SW" **

Los jóvenes giraron su vista hacia James **"Ya había escuchado sobre él"** dijo James indiferente **"¿Te menciono algo sobre él?" **

**"No mucho, que no sabe nada sobre él, que todas le conocen como SW" **

James asintió sin darle mucha importancia

**"¿Quién es él?"** cuestiono Sirius

James se encogió de hombros **"No lo sabemos Sirius, Sita me lo menciono cuando salimos de quinto, dijo algo como…"Nadie ha logrado quitarle su lugar a SW"" **

**"Es decir un ex-novio de la pelirroja"** aventuro a decir el chico

**"Se podría decir" **

**"Pero hay un dato muy curioso"** siguió Peter, Remus volvió la vista hacia él **"En realidad dos, primero cuando pregunte sobre Sundory y Lily Torrence me dijo "no se" si quieres información pídesela a Lily o Alexander en el caso de Sundory y de Evans me dijo habla con Alexander" **

Remus tensó ligeramente los labios, así que después de todo Torrence no sabe mucho

**"Y que cuando se pregunta sobre Alexander Fontela se topa uno contra la pared"** finalizó Peter ásperamente **"En cuanto nombre Alexander ella contesto un rotundo "NO"" **

Sirius torció los labios mientras se acomodaba un mechón de su cabello

Remus se sentó sobre su cama notando que todos esperaban a que él hablara **"Le protegerán hasta la tumba"** asevero roncamente

**"Torrence me dijo que él era solo un mediador, no el causante de los problemas"** habló Sirius **"No al menos de los problemas de ellas" **

Remus asintió **"Ya os lo había dicho, él no es lo que aparenta ser" **

_"Pero como jode"_ pensó James

**"También dijo algo de que…entendía el comportamiento de Fontela y se le hacia de lo mas normal e infantil"** añadió Sirius

Remus se llevó una mano a la cabeza, demasiado información de un solo golpe comenzaban a punzarle las sienes **"A mi se me hace de lo mas patético"** gruño llevándose una mano a la cabeza **"Pero algo hicieron y no algo muy bueno"** dijo Remus lentamente **"No se en que diablos se metieron pero les aseguro no algo de lo que uno quisiera enterarse" **

**"¿Qué?"** pregunto Peter

**"Conecten ideas no es difícil"** protesto Remus **"Hay un "algo" que no quieren decir, que pese todas las discusiones no están dispuestas a revelar, insisten en que no indaguemos en el tema y…" **

**"¿Y?"** le alentó a continuar James

**"Han cometido un pecado tan grave que no quieren buscar la redención"** continuo Remus rememorado su conversación con Vera

**"¿Perdón?"** exclamó Sirius

**"Por que si quieres redimirte tiene que confesar tu pecado"** hablo para si solo el chico, sintiendo una picazón recorrerle todo el cuerpo **"Creo que han estado haciendo cosas aun mas malas que las de nosotros"** afirmo Remus

**"¿Cómo que?"** le cuestiono Peter

**"Buena pregunta"** apuntó Remus **"Algo tan pero tan malo, aterrante y escalofriante que prefieres cargar con tu condena antes que revelarla al mundo" **

**"Pues no se ustedes pero a mi el morbo me dice…"** soltó de pronto Sirius

Remus golpeo fuertemente a Sirius en la cabeza **"¿Dónde diablos tienes el cerebro Black?" **

**"Un asesinato"** propuso James

Un pesado silencio cayó sobre el lugar **"No juegues con eso James"** dijo Remus roncamente

**"No se me ocurre otro motivo por el cual vivas como ellas"** gruño James **"Y no creas que me agrada la idea" **

Peter rió falsamente **"Vamos, estamos hablando de las chicas, Vera, Torrence, Lily ¡Sundory!"**

En eso tenia razón Peter, Torrence era incapaz de lastimar a alguien, Sundory ni se atrevía a matar a una mosca, Vera…bueno era fría y todo lo que quiera pero ni en sueños y Lily, Lily….bueno era Lily.

**"La muerte no es lo peor de este mundo"** sentenció Sirius repentinamente

**"¿Algo pero que un asesinato?"** hablo Peter haciendo estremecer a los chicos **"No se me ocurre algo mas" **

**"Una traición"** respondió Remus

Sirius negó con la cabeza **"Un mundo sin amor, ni mujeres" **

James entrecerró los ojos mirando a su amigo, había llegado a la conclusión de que cerebro era dominado por sus hormonas, sin embargo un mundo sin amor…

**"Un amor negado, una felicidad imposible" **

**"¡Paisajes sobre la arena!"** dijo Sirius espontáneamente

James frunció el ceño ligeramente ¿Castillo sobre la arena?

**"Es una metáfora, si alguien dibuja algo sobre la arena, la marea o el viento lo borraran fácilmente"** le explico Remus

Al menos ya lograban entender algo del tema pero seguía siendo solo un algo, mas no un todo, James se cruzo de brazos.

**"Bueno, hay algo seguro aquí"** dijo Remus mirando a sus amigos y mirándoles fijamente **"Cualquier cosa que desvelemos de aquí en adelante puede ser escalofriante"** Sirius parpadeo varias veces **"Puede hacernos cambiar nuestra perspectiva de las chicas"** James suspiro Lily ya le había dado demasiadas sorpresas para que lo volviera a hacer nuevamente **"La clave es no tener miedo, inclusive a nuestro propios secretos" **

**"Moony estas exagerando"** dijo Sirius

Remus negó con la cabeza **"Alexander quiere tenernos controlados por nuestros secretos, nos esta atacando con cosas que…" **

**"Son estupideces"** termino James **"Solo le tenemos miedo porque nosotros así lo deseamos, es como un boggart" **

**"No es grandioso un boggart pero nos paraliza porque se convierte en el miedo mismo"** expuso Remus **"Lo cierto Sirius es que si queremos ayudar a las chicas, no tenemos que tenerle miedo a nada, ellas viven bajo esa opresión por miedo" **

**"Eres un Gryffindor y no debes tenerle miedo a nadie"** objeto James altivamente

&-&-&

Se sentó en su escritorio dispuesta a terminar la tarea de Transformaciones que le hacia falta, mojo la punta de la pluma de águila cuando la puerta se abrió.

**"Hola Sundory creí que estarías en la sala común"**

La chica de cabellos negros se volvió para ver a su amiga **"A Nimel no le agrada la gente"** se excuso la chica señalando la bola blanca esponjada que se escurría por los pliegues de la cama de Sundory **"Y tengo tarea que terminar" **

**"¿Te molesta si te hago compañía?" **

Sundory negó con la cabeza mientras volvía a sus asuntos **"No Vera, no me molesta" **

**"No hemos tenido mucho tiempo de paz"**

Sundory apretó la pluma con sus dedos mientras seguía escribiendo, Vera estaba recostada sobre su cama mirando el techo.

**"Cada vez que miro el cielo me pregunto ¿Estarán viendo el mismo cielo que yo? . ¿Sentirán la misma soledad?"** continuo la chica

**"Bueno Vera, los chicos viven en este castillo, así que…creo que ven casi las mismas cosas que tu"** contesto Sundory lentamente **"Me siento muy tranquila ahora que todos nos llevamos muy bien" **

Vera se levantó de su cama y observo a su amiga escribir en el pergamino con la misma sonrisa plástica de todo los días **"Pero antes era mas emocionante" **

Sundory alzo una ceja **"Nunca me han gustado las peleas, prefiero la paz" **

**"El hombre no sabe vivir en paz Sundory"** sentenció Vera **"El hombre siempre se distingue en la guerra, inclusive los valores mas profundos resaltan mas entre la guerra" **

**"La guerra es la invención mas estúpida del hombre"** afirmo Sundory mojando nuevamente la punta de su pluma con el tintero **"Solo sufren los inocentes" **

**"Nosotros sufrimos porque así lo deseamos"** murmuro Vera **"Nuestra guerra no era mas que una excusa para externar nuestro dolor" **

Vera espero unos momentos para que Sundory le contestara sin embargo tenia el ligero presentimiento de que esperaría en vano porque Sundory no le contestaría.

**"Da igual y lo sabes" **

Sundory siguió escribiendo en el pergamino sin mostrar alteración alguna

**"Aun en la paz se esta sufriendo" **

Sundory busco entre sus pertenencias su varita, hizo unas cuentas volteretas con esta hasta que la tinta se puso de color azul en algunas partes.

**"¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta Sundory?" **

La chica suplo sobre el pergamino fuertemente **"Si no es muy descarada claro" **

Vera tuvo la tentación de decir "_Oh entonces me ahorro mis comentarios", _pero seria quedarse con la duda y tenia que intentar algo **"¿Que había entre tú y Alexander?"**

**"Amistad por supuesto"** respondió indiferente

_"Y yo soy la novia de Malfoy"_ pensó Vera alzando una ceja **"Tu siempre le protegiste por sobre todas las cosas y las personas" **

Sundory se giro para enfrentar a Vera con una singular mirada

**"Es algo mas que gratitud"** sentenció Vera

**"Alexander siempre ha sido muy bueno conmigo, es mi único amigo"** la chica se levantó del escritorio al parecer se le habían escapado las ganas de hacer tarea

**"¿Qué hay de los merodeadores?"**

Sundory sonrió ligeramente **"Me caen muy bien, son muy lindos conmigo"**

**"¿Solo te caen bien?"** le cuestiono Vera **"Inclusive…Black o Potter" **

**"No se que quieres decir Vera"** respondió Sundory

**"Ya sabes Sundory, son los chicos mas guapos de todo el colegio"** le explico Vera en el tono uno mas uno son dos

**"Nunca me he interesado en esos asuntos ya lo sabes de sobra"** se desenrollo del asunto Sundory

Vera miro a su amiga, era una mole de granito porque cualquier cosa comprometedora rebotaba contra esa sonrisa dulce y palabras tan tranquilas y amables.

**"Entonces no te molesta la relación de Lily y Alexander"** Ja, ja, ja, con que Alex era solo su amigo, la muy zorra ya había hecho un gesto de desagrado

**"Lily es una chiquilla, se deja manipular fácilmente por cualquiera"** respondió Sundory

¿Lily? .¡Lily! . ¡Se preocupaba por Lily!

**"Ya se que todo el mundo piensa que es fuerte y todas esas cosas, pero la verdad es que mi souer es alguien muy sensible y Alexander no le conviene"** dijo la chica lentamente **"No es porque yo quiera a Alexander como algo mas"** le advirtió Sundory duramente **"Si no que ambos tienen impulsos muy carnales, ellos cometerían pecados fácilmente porque son gente tan…noble y susceptible al mal que los vicios del mundo los atraparían fácilmente" **

Esta estaba mas loca que una cabra de los montes suecos, Alexander era un….zorro de primera le coqueteaba a todas las mujeres y tenia una lengua muy picante, lastimera y venenosa ¡Era como un Slytherin! Y Lily…Lily era una zorra sin remedio ni tapujos, gustaba de los hombres tanto como Alex de las mujeres¡no eran susceptibles al mal! Porque ellos eran el mal en persona.

**"Así que debemos rezar para que no ensucien sus puras almas"**

Vera frunció el ceño levantándose de la cama inmediatamente **"¿Querrás decir que no quieres que se acuesten?" **

Sundory hizo una cara de espanto digna de retrato de casa de terror **"¡Mide tus pensamientos y palabras!" **

**"Nena, yo creo que ya llegamos tarde para eso"** comentó Vera **"A estas alturas deben de ir por mas de cincuenta acostones" **

La chica se santiguo un par de veces **"Que la boca se te haga chicharrón Vera, y Alex es un joven integro" **

**"Claro"** afirmo Vera **"Tanto como los merodeadores" **

¡Plaf!

El tintero había pasado volando del escritorio a la puerta y de la puerta al suelo esparciendo su contenido en el último.

**"¿Me voy?"**

**"¡Oh lo lamento mucho joven Potter"** se disculpo Sundory inmediatamente

Vera miro a Sundory mientras se sentaba en su cama una vez mas, vamos estaba bien que ella no practicaba ningún deporte pero de eso a lanzar el tintero miles de metros lejos de Vera era una tontería¿Cuál había sido su intención?

**"No te preocupes querida, vengo porque no has bajado a la sala común con nosotros y nos tenias preocupados"** dijo James sonriendo

**"Es muy amable joven Potter"** habló Sundory **"Estaba aquí terminando de hacer la tarea de transformaciones" **

**"Oh vamos Sundory eso es muy fácil, te ayudo, soy muy bueno en transformaciones"** exclamó James sentándose en la cama de la chica **"¡Ah!" **

Vera rió divertida al ver a Nimel bufando repetidamente ante la presencia de James **"Hola bola de pelos, hace tiempo que no te veía" **

Sundory sonrió al ver que la gata le mostraba las uñas a James dispuesta a atacarle **"Me pregunto si mas bien no serás la gata de Evans"** Vera rió divertida ante aquel mal uso de palabras, James reparo de inmediato en aquello **"Tu dueña debería ser Lily" **

**"Nimel deja al joven Potter en paz"** pidió Sundory suavemente

La gata dio media vuelta y se esfumo del lugar por completo bamboleando su peluda y esponjosa cola muy en alto

**"En seguida bajo joven Potter"** anuncio la chica indiferente

**"Ey Vera ¿vienes?"**

La chica movió sus piernas haciendo bambolearse los pliegues rojos de la cama **"Esta bien"**

Sundory dio media vuelta y se encerró en el baño sin decir ni una sola palabra mas, Vera rió divertida, Sundory, Sundory algún día, si quizás…algún día.

**"¿Esta eres tu?"** cuestiono James a la joven señalando una fotografía

Vera asintió en silencio y observo la pared del cuarto no le caía bien Potter, siempre le había detestado y no tenia porque ocultar su desagrado.

James siguió observando las fotografías que tenia Sundory sobre su repisa, en el estaban las cuatro chicas que formaban las Damon Girls y Alexander Fontela, no se encontraban ni Mia, ni Sita ni algún familiar de ella, solo recortes de santos y vírgenes, que chica tan mas rara era Sundory.

**"¿Esta es Lily?"** exclamo James

**"Tenia diez años"** respondió Sundory

**"Mira desde chica tenia cara de loca"** bromeó el chico observando la fotografía, una Lily caminaba por la acera de una calle claramente muggle sus ropas eran las de una vagabunda parecía mirar algo que estaba fuera del lente de fotografía, las manos bajo los bolsillos, el cabello suelto, su cara se veía algo pálida ¿habría estado enferma?

**"A mi agrada mas esta"** dijo la joven señalando otra fotografía

James fijo su atención ella, era una imagen un poco…triste.

**"La luz armoniza con el cuatro, supongo fue tomada al atardecer, lo se por las tonalidades naranjas que se ven en el lugar" **

La pelirroja estaba tendida sobre una cama de hojas secas, estaba de perfil con los ojos cerrados y los cabellos dispersos, sus brazos estaban dispuestos de tal forma que parecía que alguien la había tirado y así se había quedado, sin embargo la delgada ropa hacia suponer que no era mas que otra de las fotografías sexys de las que gustaba tomarse la chica. James tomo la foto entre sus manos la hizo girar sobre sus dedos descubriendo unas notas.

_"No hay nada mas doloroso que amar, sufre pequeña bailarina porque mientras mas te abraces a este sueño mas sangre derramara tu corazón" _

_S.W. _

Sundory hablaba sobre la posición de las hojas su color, la posición de Lily y demás

**"¿Quién es S.W.?"** pregunto James

Sundory se calló tan de golpe que hasta a Vera la asustó

**"Rosa Chinensis"** murmuro Sundory

James frunció el ceño ligeramente

**"Es un conocido de Lily, un chico muy…poético"** le contesto Sundory

Artistas, comenzaba a detestar a los artistas, era…¡Molestos!

**"Le escribe cartas maravillosas, siempre sabe que palabra colocar¡oh es tan lindo!"** dijo Sundory **"Pero…son solo amigos"** añadió al ver el rostro de James

Vera rió cínicamente **"Claro, tan amigos como ella y Alexander" **

Sundory hizo un gesto de desagrado **"No es verdad, deja de meterte en donde no te llaman Vera, S.W. es un amigo de Lily" **

**"Vaya hasta donde yo sabia era su novio"** soltó Vera

**"Era tiempo pasado"** apuntó Sundory **"Ahora son solo buenos amigos y se escriben cartas a menudo" **

**"Cartas en donde él le escribe que la ama hasta la locura y le cuenta un par de cosas escalofriantes"** añadió Vera

**"¿Y ella?"** inquirió James

Sundory sonrió **"Lily te quiere a ti" **

**"Pero es la novia de Alexander"** canturreo Vera

**"¿Disfrutas amargándole la vida a los demás?"** gruñó Sundory

La chica negó con la cabeza **"Nunca he dicho que Lily no guste de Potter, siente tranquilo de eso Potter le gustas y es la novia de Alexander, quiere a S.W y piensa en cierto chico misterioso cuyo nombre nunca osa decir Alexander" **

James frunció el ceño aquellas palabras no le había gustado en lo mas mínimo.

**"Es como si Potter tuviera su cuerpo, Alexander su alma, S.W. su corazón y el otro chico su mente, hasta podría agregar que a HJ le delga sus pensamientos"** enumero la chica

**"Eso es imposible"** afirmo Sundory **"Lily no es un rompecabezas esparcido por el mundo, lo que dices es absurdo" **

**"Entonces explica porque si gusta de Potter es la novia de Tú Alexander"**

**"Porque esta mal de la cabeza"** replico Sundory **"¡Y no es Mí Alexander!"** añadió

Vera le miro elocuentemente pero se ahorro la saliva, ella nunca lo aceptaría delante de todos

**"Entonces S.W. es solo su ex-novio"** dijo James

**"¿Celoso?"** Vera miro al chico con cierto brillo picaresco en los ojos

**"Si James solo eso" **

**"¿Cómo es?" **

Sundory se encogió de hombros **"No le conozco, Lily nunca me a dicho como es" **

S.W. un nombre que quizás no debería tomar tan en serio, después de todo solo era un ser constituido únicamente por palabras escritas.

**"Acostúmbrate Potter, la vida de Lilian gira en torno a hombres sin nombre ni rostro" **

&-&-&

_"Acérquese a este viejo trovador _

_Por dos monedas una hogaza de pan _

_Cuento mi vida a quien la quiera escuchar _

_Sígueme ve, sígueme ven, sígueme ven." _

El viento soplaba ligeramente refrescando el castillo, eran principios de marzo, el invierno ya casi se había extinguido y la primavera quería entrar con toda su fuerza por todos los rincones del lugar.

Lo amantes descarados cada vez se amaban con mayor intensidad en cualquier lugar en donde sus carisias brotaban, la juventud escandalizaba nuevamente a los que aun era bastante conservadores y rígidos, Minerva McGonagall se azoraba cada vez que le llevaban a su despacho alguna parejilla descarada que osaba dar espectáculos amoroso en lugares públicos, sin embargo no podía imponerles duros castigos porque era tonto castigar a alguien por amarse ¿Acaso eso era un grave insulto?

Albus Dumbledore reía disimuladamente cada vez que escuchaba aquellos casos dándoles el indulto a los jóvenes, aaaahhh la primavera, el calor, el éxtasis la locura, hoy en día las risas iban en aumento y no esa risa sana producto de la hilaridad de la misma vida, si no esa risa estrafalaria incontenible, demente…in natural, producto de lo profano, lo sintético y prohibido.

Cada vez mas los chicos coreaba cual himno indiscutible "Aquí estamos ahora, entrénenos, me siento estúpido y contagioso" esta era la juventud arrojada a la nueva era, la nueva primavera llena de amor, placer y perdición.

Un joven trovador entonaba diversas canciones para los pequeños, preguntándose si la primavera prometía estar llena de demencia psicodélica ¿Qué les depararía el verano? Si esa época en donde el calor asciende a temperaturas inimaginables, la comida se podría al intemperie, los olores se condensaban, los jóvenes eran concentrados netos de hormonas volátiles que estallaban con el menor roce de lujuria.

_"Vengo de un país bañado por el mar _

_y vamos señoriíto, di la verdad _

_estoy cansado de violar y oprimir _

_oí una voz: a conocer mundo tienes que ir" _

Pero para el mejor de los casos el verano aun estaba algo distante, cuando el ultimo grupo de jóvenes se fue a sus cuartos el dejo de tocar notando que su querida novia hacia tiempo que se había esfumado sin decirle un "Buenas noches" nah después de todo ya la conocía siempre perdida en si misma con el cuerpo aquí y la mente en Timbouctu, la doncella pagana, la gitana sensual, la musa inmaculada, incontenible, insaciable, el orgasmo en persona.

**"¿Cantarías algo para mi?" **

El joven se giro hacia quien le llamaba, aunque no necesitaba verla para saber quien era, conocía su voz a la perfección, un toque suave de Si con la terciad del Mi. Se sentó en el sillón mas lejano a ella, mirándola detenidamente.

**"Por favor" **

Cerró los ojos tratando de olvidar y recordar, aunque le parecía ya demasiado tarde para ello, las llamas del infierno le abrazaban hasta la nuca, tomo la guitarra comenzando a entonar.

Sus dedos se deslizaban suavemente por la guitarra como si esta fuera una extensión mas de su cuerpo, como de costumbre la música fluía desde las entrañas de su corazón, desde lo profundo de su corazón.

Ella se sentó en la silla mas cercana a ella pero mas lejana a él, sabiendo que aquella distancia sagrada era el equilibro de este inestable mundo que habían construido a base de mentiras y charlatanerías, en completo silencio se dedico a escucharle.

_"A donde te lleven los pies _

_por destino el horizonte tendrás _

_sin credos, sin naciones, sólo amor _

_polla dura no cree en Dios" _

Los recuerdos le movía una y otra vez el piso, todo aquello era una farsa locura para evitar ver los destrozos de la realidad, sin embargo no podía hacer nada evitarlos, era la primera vez en toda su existencia que deseaba con ferviente deseo dejarse llevar por los vientos inestables de esta vida, olvidarse de quien era, borrar su camino y soplar cenizas del pasado, pero de hacerlo solo demostraba que era un completo cobarde.

¿Y acaso no lo era? Siempre había dicho que gallinas y mujeres primero, esa siempre había sido unas de sus políticas, mas vale decir "Aquí corrió que aquí quedo" después de todo la retirada es también una estrategia importante en este juego peligroso de los sentimientos, aunque…ya había ejecutado un serie de ataques y pasos tan temibles que echarse para atrás le resultaba imposible.

La puerta de algún dormitorio se abrió, permitiendo a sus ocupantes descender por la escalera en espiral de la torre de Gryffindor, lentamente cada uno tomo su lugar desde entre las sombras esperando el siguiente movimiento de su enemigo quien en ese momento se dedicaba a cantar para si mismo o al menos eso era lo que ellos opinaban.

El mas pequeño de todos ellos se sentó en un escalón escuchando al trovador, si bien era una persona detestable en cuanto a su canto o "arte" como él lo llamaba lograba matizar y acondicionar las letras a la realidad, hacia un trabajo destacable y bastante respetable si no le conociera tanto y supiera de toda la clase de barbaridad que podría llegar a hacer diría que es un hombre de alma sensible.

Una nueva mueca se dibujo en sus rostro al sentir la presencia de los merodeadores, eran jóvenes con actitudes bastante peculiares y vida nada fáciles a pesar de todos los horrores de su vida, se atrevían a levantarse como los reyes indómitos de aquel castillo, había que reconocer que aquello era un buen merito, sin embargo la misma insolencia que los levantaba del pozo sin fondo era la misma insolencia que los volvía los reyes vulgares tiranos de la desolación¿A donde iría a parar toda estar locura?

_"Y de esta forma comencé a olvidar _

_toda riqueza, toda comodidad _

_pasado poco tiempo advertí _

_que había otro mundo, había otra vida fuera de mí." _

James se recargo de lado contrario a Sirius, el deseaba dormir pero le causaba cierta curiosidad toda aquella escena, oh que lejos que veían aquellos días en los que él manejaba el mundo a su antojo, no era que ya no tuviera el poder, si no que antes no se veía asechado o turbado su poder, sencillamente con el tronar de sus dedos sabia que todo estaba bajo control, aah, la ironías de esta vida, ahora el rey se veía sometido bajo el yugo de la plebe, sin embargo en todas las sociedades esto llegaba a suceder, no era nada nuevo y si lograba superar la situación y salir airoso significaba que tenia la capacidad de manejar todo un imperio.

Movió sus cabeza delicadamente no era momento para pensar en esas cosas, tenia que concentrar todas sus fuerzas en lograr que Lily dejara a ese chico y se uniera por completo a él, haciéndole olvidar no solo a Alexander Fontela si no a todos aquellos que osaban tener alguna parte de ella, cosa que tenia que preguntarle directamente a ella, en algún momento la confrontaría y le obligaría a decir todo lo que la estaba atando a aquellos terribles círculos vicios de hacer para deshacer.

Sirius emitió un suave bostezo, nunca había sentido mucha inspiración por la música, gustaba de ella como cualquier otro humano, sin embargo a aquellas horas de la noche prefería estar tendido en una cama soñando cosas lindas con mujeres voluptuosas o mejor aun asiendo los sueños realidad.

Detestaba a Alexander Fontela, no le agradaba su forma de ser, su forma de mirar ni su hostigante forma de asechar los pensamientos de Sundory, no le agradaba en lo más mínimo saber que una chica tan dulce y tierna como Sundory dejara que su vida se viera envuelta con un patán pelagallos como Alexander Fontela que parecía mas bien un maleante, estafador, embustero…perdón no parecía, lo era.

_"A la anochecer me acuna la luna _

_y me arropan las estrellas, _

_al alba el rocío me acicala _

_y la brisa me despereza." _

Se deslizo velozmente por la escalera hasta el pie de esta sentándose en la calida madera del piso, un leguaje hecho a base de gestos, miradas y movimientos, parecía todo un rompecabezas difícil de unir, cada pieza era muy similar a la otra sin embargo solo las indicadas embonaban a la perfección, en pocas palabras todo un dolor de cabeza. Un dolor que trascendía los limites de la capacidad de comprensión humana y que por supuesto representaba todo un reto bastante suculento, que si llegaba a descifrar podría sentirse el dios de mundo porque podría desenmarañar los problemas de la humanidad.

Exageraba pero lo complejo de la situación ameritaba un buen titulo por desenredar toada aquella madeja de verdades y mentiras todas a medias entremezcladas con un toque de drama, si seria divertido descubrirlo.

Una ligera sonrisa cubrió su rostro sintiendo que con ello estaba dando un paso adelante en aquel largo camino, porque era la primera vez que veía aquello no como un problema que le ofuscaba la vida si no como un ingrediente de la misma, es decir reía porque sabia que todo aquello era un bola de chorradas que al final cuando descubriera todo podría azotarse contra el suelo para decir "Eso era todo¡Si era tan sencillo!" diablos… comenzaba a parecerse a Alexander Fontela.

Sin embargo para una tragedia griega escrita por la mano de ese demente suponía que quería decir que todo bien podría ir como viento en popa, suspiro lánguidamente estirando sus brazos y sus dedos, un sueño copioso comenzaba a invadirle, ya había dado grandes avances en un solo día, se merecía un poco de descanso ¿no?

Una nueva sonrisa torcida se dibujo en el rostro del artista, los chicos estaban comenzado a mover sus mejores piezas, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que todo llegara a su punto exacto de ebullición y de nuevo todo el mundo daría un giro tan terrible que los castillos se destruirían hasta los cimientos, aaahh las ilusiones de los jóvenes de hoy en día, le gustaba destrozar los mundos en pompas de jabón.

_"Soy de oficio delincuente _

_y a veces como frío _

_y las menos en caliente." _

Se recargo sobre el barandal que daba entrada a los dormitorios de las chicas, pudiendo observar desde su posición al chico que cantaba bastante entretenido burlándose de todo el mundo como era su costumbre, anunciando a los cuatro vientos ¡Dios bendiga la ignorancia! Se acomodo los mechones rebeldes de su cabello, no quería ni imaginar la bola de acciones siniestras que en ese momento su mente estaba tramando, de solo imaginarlo sentía ganas de no volver a salir de su cuarto hasta el siguiente siglo.

Vera dejo que sus brazos cayeran como inertes desde el balcón, preguntándose cuanto tiempo tendría que esperara para vivir la nueva catástrofe que se estaba organizando en este momento¿Quién seria el sacrificado?

Torrence le sonrió a su lado obligándola a esquinarse para que ambas pudieran observar al trovador desde las sombras, tratando de que él no pudiera verlas, la joven morena se abrazo a si misma sintiendo sus propias carisias.

En sus negros ojos guardaba aquella imagen, los amantes no declarados separados por sus propios ideales y pensamientos, era en momento como estos en los que afirmaba que entre esos dos había algo mas que mera amistad, Alexander siempre había visto a Sundory como una mujer hecha y derecha con ese brillo de deseo infinito que generalmente brillaba en los ojos de James al ver a Lily y ella, ella…Sundory era una persona muy similar a una cortina de seda fácil y muy dócil de manejar, suave al tacto, hermosa, sin embargo por mas que quiera penetrar en sus pensamientos cada vez que vez a través de ella nunca lograras ver con claridad, siempre tienes una idea, si pero una vaga idea.

_"Alquilo mi conciencia _

_para limpiar las almas _

_de culpas que no dejan dormir." _

Y aun suponiendo que hay algo entre ellos, la pregunta ¿Qué tan lejos han llegado? Le daba mucha curiosidad, llamémosle morbo, si morbo porque deseaba saber que tan liados y revueltos estaban, de solo imaginar que un hombre ha penetrado y desgarrado las ideas inmaculadas y puritanas de la chica hacia…daba ya mucho que pensar, es decir ella la que alza su bandera de santidad y castidad hasta la tumba, una sonrisa adorno su rostro¿y porque no? Después de todo ella solo era una humana. ¿Se lo imagináis?

Ahora que lo meditaba, suponiendo que hay algo entre ellos dos y que han llegado lo mas lejos posible¿Por qué han terminado? Tuvo que ser algo verdaderamente fuerte para que rompieran, porque Sundory le permitiría cualquier desplante a Alexander, y él podría hacerse de la vista gorda con muchos de los "Cariños" hacia los merodeadores, pero para que dejaran así como así su hermosa relación ¿Qué era tan grave para hacerlo? Muchas preguntas para un solo día y aun así su cabeza formulo una mas, una...que llamaba a una chica Lilian, suponiendo que hubo una relación, suponiendo que llegaron lo mas lejos, suponemos que Lilian debía saberlo ¿no? Digo por muy meticulosos que los dos fueran ella tuvo que haber visto algo, es decir no por nada Lily era la mejor amiga de Alexander casi hermana y la mejor amiga, confidente de Sundory y no supiera nada, estamos de acuerdo, pero hay algo que no cuadra, si Lily sabia de algo de lo que solo suponemos ¿Por qué pedirle a Alexander que sea su novio? Porque teóricamente ¡Se le había lanzando al ex-novio de su mejor amiga! Y estamos de acuerdo que eso es lo peor que una como mujer puede hacer, rompe los esquemas de amistad¡No es ético!

A lo que nos preguntamos, si Lily sabia todo eso y aun así se atrevió a pedirle a Alexander que fuera su novio, sabiendo que estaba dañando a Sundory ¿Qué había roto su amistad? Digo no por nada Sundory llama a Lily "Soeur" conclusión…¡Algo apestaba en las entrañas de sus mentes!

_"En estos años aprendí a las duras _

_que sólo con sueños no pagas facturas _

_y sólo los necios sueñan con lo que _

_con lo que nunca, con lo que nunca, nunca tendrán." _

Y ya que filosofaba tanto sobre aquellas suposiciones, se preguntaba si Sundory se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados, vamos tu novio te deja, tu amiga también y días después se hacían novios¿Acaso eso no duele? Que bah ¡Hasta arde! Por muy santa que digas ser, eres mujer y eso, eso si que duele y arde hasta las entrañas, menudas vueltas de la vida ¿Qué no?

Y el diablo hacia presencia, la pelirroja salía del dormitorio envuelta en una bata negra con un arreglo en el pelo natural pero demasiado sensual para solo ir a dar un paseo a la luz de la luna, además su fragancia a rosas silvestres se veía muy intensificado, no ella en definitiva no iba solo a dar un paseo al menos no sola.

Una sonrisa llena de confusión y sorpresa cubrió su faz, miro por encima del hombro de Torrence la escena de abajo, las chicas esperaba que sacara las uñas de gata y comenzara a insultar a Sundory o hiciera valer su posición para lanzar sarcásticos comentarios, pero por el contrario pareció divertirle aquella escena, se recargo sobre el barandal casi en plena luz importándole un bledo si los que estaban haya abajo le veían o no.

Meneo su cabellera rubí ligeramente divertido, Dioses y Demonios se reunían en torno a la hoguera en la línea entre el vicio y la virtud, ay, ay, ay, esta lucha cada vez ponía mejor, tenia que comenzar a sacar sus mejores armas, el olor a rosas silvestres le inundo la nariz, sabia que algo estaba sucediendo en la cabecita de esa zorra la pregunta era ¿Qué? Seria divertido descubrir…y destruir, su sexto sentido le decía que el nombre Potter se veía involucrado.

_"No me hables de Dios o el mal _

_porque cuando hago el amor _

_no distingo religión _

_Polla dura no cree en Dios" _

La ligereza de las cuerdas bajo sus dedos le daba cierta paz y tranquilidad, haciéndole viajar por fronteras poco visitadas por el hombre.

Cuando menos se lo espero el espectro de la bella mujer de cabellos negros se le hizo presente justo en el frente, sus ojos lilas le miraron fijamente como si pidieran algo, como si esperaran algo, pero él ya estaba curado de ese encanto, sin embargo se dejo llevar por la sutileza de sus movimientos.

Si sus amigas pensaban que estaba meditando sobre lo que podía estar ocurriendo en esos momento entre ellos dos, la respuesta era no, a Lily le daba muy igual lo que estuvieran haciendo, por el contrario los ligueros le estaban dando un terrible comezón y se rascaría para evitar aquella molestia pero los ojos metiches de sus amigas podrían ver sus vestiduras y no era algo que le convenía así que se limito a juntar ambos muslos conteniendo la tentación.

Sirius estiro el cuello para ver lo que sucedía, sin embargo las manos de James le obligaron a retroceder, miro fugazmente lo que su amigo miraba y puso los ojos en blanco al ver a Evans, una manga de la bata negra estaba ligeramente caída dejando ver la delicadeza del tirante negro, estaba muy lejos para poder afirmarlo pero le parecía que la chica llevaba debajo de aquella bata un conjunto demasiado apretado para ser para dormir, sin embargo dejo de observarla para no provocar la ira de su amigo.

No había dejado el joven de cantar pero estaban tan cerca que se podían pensar cualquier cosa de ellos dos, se estiro un poco mas sobre el barandal del lugar pero no alcanzaba a distinguir nada, esta muy oscuro y ellos estaban al final de la sala común, que diablos.

_"Asalto en el camino _

_a la suerte y al destino _

_y a alguna moza despistada" _

La joven se dejo caer en el sillón que estaba enfrente de él escuchándole cantar nuevamente, se llevó una mano al corazón observando el fuego crepitar suavemente ignorando todas las vistas que se hallaban en ellos.

**"Soy pacifista, sin bandera"** continuo el chico **"Pues luchar por la paz**"sus ojos azules por primera vez la noche se atrevían a observarla frente a frente sin darle opción a fuga** "Es como follar por la virginidad"** ("Polla dura no cree en dios" Mago de Oz)

**"¿A dónde crees que vamos Alexander?"** le pregunto la chica lentamente

El chico emitió un largo y prolongado suspiro, cerró sus ojos unos momentos antes de contestar serenamiento **"¿Acaso no es evidente?" **

Sundory negó con la cabeza logrando que Alexander riera para si

**"¿Entonces a dónde vamos?"** pregunto la joven una vez mas

**"A la perdición y el dolor"** afirmo el chico sin bacilar ni un solo instante

**"Que cruel"** susurro la chica desde su lugar, el chico se encogió de hombros indiferente a la palabra **"¿Cuál es la justificación?" **

Una lánguida sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Alexander **"Has escuchado la peculiar frase "Te amo y por eso te mato"" **

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Las confesiones de Kirsche:

¡Hola! Bueno…un capitulo ligeramente pesado, al menos eso opino, lleno de recapitulación de información y nuevo datos, me llevo poco tiempo escribirlo hasta eso, quizás es que condesaba las pistas sueltas de capítulos anteriores o quizás el hecho de tener mejor ordenadas mis ideas, y si como han de suponer nuevos cambios ocurrirán, marcándonos en el siguiente capitulo la pauta que en general se seguirá de aquí en adelante, aunque…aunque aun nos falta un hecho muy importante para entrar de lleno a la tercera parte.

este capi va Dedicado a Hikas! Felicidades por tu cumple! Y que sigas cumpliendo mas años chica ;), por cierto…también gracias por la idea de la canción Hip´s don´t Lie de Shakira, desde que mencionaste eso de Alex y HJ se me quedo en la mente la idea XDDDDDDDDDDDD.

Preguntas Preguntosas: 

¡Tatacha, tachan! Y vuelve la competencia, esta vez el premio son **respuesta a una pegunt**a (una que no sea muy osada y tendrá sus limites) **dos paginas de la tercera temporada de la saga**, es decir Imperfect Perfeccion.

1.- Nombre de la novia imaginaria de Sirius.

2.- Significado de Waft Wag Wind

3.- Significado de la SEPC.

Ahí están las 3 primeras de este nuevo concurso, que espero me puedan responder - esta vez el limite para responder es hasta que salga el otro capi, cuyo tiempo es entre 3 a 4 semanas o menos todo depende ;) ¡Vamos, vamos! Participen. Ya saben dejen respuestas vía e-mail o bien, via review como ustedes quieran ¡y no se olviden que en vía e-mail debe de decir "Respuestas Waft Wag Wind o solo Waft Wag Wind"! para que no lo borre, pero para mas seguro vía review.

ok las que me enviaron sus reviews y tiene opcion reply pues ya les conteste por medio de esa opcion, lamento no mencionarlas, pero u.u no puedo entrar a la pagina de lo reviews, asi que...perdon.

**Reviews: **

**Sibillia:** Bueno gracias por todas las cosas lindas que me dices pues esta historia fue creada con el propósito de ser original y ser misteriosa¡muy misteriosa! En cuanto a bien escrito…jemp, jemp, bueno aun tengo bastante fallos, pero seguimos mejorando eso si ;) y pues personajes vacios? Mmm podría mencionar un personaje o dos, pero…ciertamente si tiene que ver, en algo muy sutil pero si tiene que ver XP, y hombre tu opina! Opina! Eso es lo importante.

Comparto tu idea sobre James, pero…así como "marioneta" no lo calificaría como tal, aunque estoy de acuerdo en que todo se le ha ido de las manos y no tiene ni la mas mínima idea de cómo controlarlo o mínimo sobrellevarlo.

Uhhh ¿sigues pareciéndote a Lily? Bueno…en cierta forma yo también me identifico con ella, (con todos los personajes en realidad…mmm eso es una sutil declaración de demencia total ¿verdad?) bueno, Lily es un personaje al que le tengo mucho cariño que me encanta y siento mucha admiración también, así que… me sigue pareciendo fabuloso saber que mis personajes logran conectar con la realidad.

Alex es asi, amado y odiado a la vez, es que es un demonio y un santo a la vez, lo es todo y nada, en cuanto a Sundory ay la santa Sundory u.u si ya le odian es porque algo ha de haber hecho ¿no crees? Y Sirius ay, Sirius, Sirius, Sirius tendremos muchas trastabilladas de él, quizás…quizás, me calló antes de soltar algunas cosas y tu escribe todo lo que quieras, yo leo y trato de responder, ya sabes…secretos son eso secretos XDDD.

**LEYLA:** Holas! Jejeje si eso enrolla toda la historia dándole un ingrediente de pero su novio es Alexander o séase "el que lo ve todo" "el que lo sabe todo" no tardara en darse cuenta y la pregunta es ¿Cuándo? . ¿Y que tan mal reaccionara? Cierto ;) pues vamos a descubrirlas en los siguiente capis vale.

**Tomoe:** Dos fincs en un solo día! . ¿eso no es genial? Ooohhh espera a ver lo que viene a continuación que aun tengo mis mejores ases bajo la manga ¡Viene lo mejor! Ajajajajajajajajajajaja ¡AUN NO HAS VISTO NADA! Sssssiiiiiiiiii, a que Lily y Alex son geniales! Si, si, si, si! Les veremos poner el mundo de cabeza¡Troya se incendiara! . ¡Persecución en el Partenón ¡suelen a los leones!.! XDDDDDDD SW, SW, SW, su nombre ¡ya lo sueño! Pero ¡ja! No diré nada de él hasta que quiera jajajajajajajajajajaja, me abstengo de comentarios de la caja, y Lily si a sufrido bastante¿Qué? . ¿Cómo? .¡cuando? o ¿donde? Eso algún día, quizás…lo sabremos.

Vera, la dulce Vera…mmm, tiene muchas cosas que decir claro, claro la pregunta es ¿Las dirá? Sita y Mia ¿las volveremos a ver? Pos hombre…quien sabe tia, quizás alguna día aparezcan, quizás…ya no. Algún día diré que sucede con Lily, y tal vez algún día diga lo de Alex,

Bueno….creo que con esto dejo muchas cosas a la imaginación o tras tantas tan complicada que no se entienden XDDD, weeeiii! Nos vemos linda besos.

**Lazenca Daidouji:** ¡Ódiame! Porque se al fin y al cabo…me quieres - :):D y mucho XDDDD, ya vez como aquí aparezco con un nuevo capi, nuevas intrigas y nuevas respuestas! Ja XDDDDDDD. Si yo lo se, la historia es de lo mas bizarra y la relación entre A-L-J es de lo mas…jalada pero, me parece que así debieron de ser la cosas, sin sentido ni relación, es como sus vidas ¡todo un caos! Y pues si cada vez se pone mejor¡Y aun no falta una parte! ;) bueno…nos vemos, bye, bye

-

Atte: Kirsche Himitsu Fyrof

-

-

-

-

M.O.S.

-

Reviews!


	10. Sexo, Drogas y Rock & Roll

Capitulo 10: Sexo, Drogas y Rock & Roll

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

_I love rock n' roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock n' roll  
So come an' take your time an' dance with me_

_("I Love Rock N' Roll" J. Hooker/A. Merrill)_

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

Risas, carisias, tonterías, la felicidad de la semana se resumía en una estrecha y delgada botella de cristal, ambos corrían desesperadamente sin tener un lugar fijo a donde ir, ni siquiera sabían de lo que huían, sencillamente se dejaban llevar por el vértigo arraigado en sus venas.

Luces de colores pasaban por sus ojos a grandes velocidades, todo giraba de manera fascinante, su corazón tenia ganas de gritar, su alma ansiaba libertad, se sentía capaz de atravesar el atlántico nadando, bailar zamba, escaparse de Hogwarts e ir a Londres brincando de cojito, corre, huye, escapa¡Luces de colores! Todo era un disco psicodélico en donde las imágenes y las personas se arremolinaban y combinaban una y otra vez, la vida le parecía muy graciosa, toda acción era digna de ser elogiada por la risa¡Viva la vida y arriba el amor!

"_Y'all want a single say fuck that  
Fuck that, Fuck that  
Y'all want a single say fuck that  
Fuck that, Fuck that"_

"**¡Fiesta, fiesta, fiesta!"** no había otro grito que inundara el lugar.

Todo el mundo disfrutaba de aquella inusual reunión dentro de las primeras mazmorras de los territorios de las serpientes, la música sonaba estridentemente, los cuerpos se pegaban el uno al otro en una morbosa masa amorfa en la que se confundían los pies con las manos.

El penetrante olor a pasto quemado les inundaba las narices sin embargo eso no era impedimento para continuar en la reunión, por primera vez desde hace muchísimo tiempo, todo tipo de jóvenes se mezclaban en una gran reunión en donde corría mas rápido el alcohol que el aire, donde todo era Cool, donde todo era Genial, donde todo era un caos.

Las chicas bailaban desenfrenadamente aunque desconocía que el baile oficial de esa fiesta era el Slam, baile que era mas propio de los hombres, sin embargo por estar en onda y demostrar que uno toleraba cualquier cosa, todo el mundo se aventaba, brincaba y se dejaba llevar por toda la gente dando vueltas y piruetas por todo el lugar rebotando como bola en mesa de billar.

Los oídos sufrían constantemente de ataques de dolor porque la batería, las guitarras, el bajo, el instrumento de moda y la voz del vocalista no hacia mas que atacar a la salud e integridad del órgano que nos permite escuchar, mas que fiesta parecía aquelarre del pecado porque cuando las hierbas y el alcohol subían hasta tales puntos de decir basta, las mas bajas paciones del humano afloraban de inmediato sin pena ni gloria.

"_What's going on today?  
We gotta break away  
We got a problem and  
I think it's going to make us go down"_

Sorteando a la suerte ambos jóvenes llegaron al dormitorio entre risas, pisotones, tras pies y demasiados tropezones, cualquiera que los viera notaria que si no se caían era porque claramente aquel castillo era mágico y ciertamente desafiaba a mas de una de las leyes de la física.

Pese a que él apestaba a cerveza de mantequilla y ella iba perfumada por el tabaco ninguno de los dos puso objeción alguna al momento de entrar en acción, la ropa y los pensamientos volaban hasta rozar el cielo, al tiempo que la música del cuarto levantaba hasta los muertos, los gritos de placer se confundían con los alaridos y berridos del cantante del grupo que sonaba en el lugar, destripando los sueños y la tranquilidad de toda una torre.

El exceso, la locura y el desgarre llevaba a pensar que en cualquier momento quedarían abatidos, sin embargo era la era de la juventud y el desenfreno, una era colmada de vitalidades sintéticas, una era de energías reducidas en la pequeña liviana y minúscula capsula, que en el peor de los casos aun les quedaba la salida de un par de jalones al verde la vida para volver a comenzar con los desequilibrios del momento, al fin y al cabo la vida había que disfrutarse al máximo, al fin y al cabo la vida¡Era un exceso!

&-&-&

La luz del sol se filtraba por la gruesa cortina roja, se giró lentamente para ocultar sus ojos del exceso de luz, se paso una mano por la cabeza comenzando a sentir un creciente dolor en ella, una ligera brisa se le coló por entre la sabanas provocándole un molesto escalofrió que aloco los dolores de su cabeza, enterró la cabeza entre las almohadas y jaló las sabanas para cubrirse completamente con ellas, aquel movimiento le produjo un súbito revoltijo de tripas poco agradable, ese día no se sentía nada bien.

"**¡Arriba!"** anunció una poderosa voz que le resonó por la cabeza como campana

Se volvió a acomodar inútilmente tratando de ganar comodidad.

"**¡Ya es muy tarde!"** insistió nuevamente.

"**¡Cállate! Respeta las dolencias de cada uno"** bramó una segunda voz.

La almohada le pasó rozando los cabellos a Remus "**Si tienes muy mala pinta"**

Sirius se arremolino en la cama ignorando al chico, sobándose las sienes con la yema de los dedos "**Una tasa de café lo arregla todo"** aseguro el licántropo "**Tu también Peter ¡Levántate!"**

Un apagado quejido resonó por la estancia como respuesta "**Mira Remus, que tu tengas mejor resistencia a la resaca que nosotros es tu problema…"** empezó Sirius a recitar monótonamente.

"**Sirius"** protestó Remus fuertemente.

"**Verdad James que estas de acuerdo conmigo en que…"** Sirius se vio interrumpió por la veloz pasada de James, que culminó con un tremendo portazo de la puerta del baño "**No deseo estar en su lugar"**

Remus miró con reproche a Sirius y camino hasta la puerta de baño "**¿Estas bien?"**

Amortiguados sonidos poco agradables fueron la única respuesta que James pudo emitir desde la cercanía con su platica al escusado.

"**Lo tomaremos como un no"** chilló Sirius quien se había levantado ya de su cama y andaba por la habitación son la sabana enrollada en la cadera

Cuando la puerta del baño se abrió un James todo pálido, con la cara húmeda, los cabellos aun mas alborotados de lo normal y terribles ojeras apareció simulando ser un fantasma que revivía de la tumba.

"**Era mas bien un…terrible"**

James gruño ante las palabras de Sirius y se encamino a su cama deseando no haber desperado hasta el día de mañana.

"**Tu necesitas dos tazas de café"** murmuró Remus.

Pese a los quejidos y amenazas los chicos obligaron a James a bajar al comedor a tomar algo, pero es que el bullicio del lugar le estaba taladrando la cabeza, todo le era irritable repentinamente.

"**¿Dónde andaban? Subí a su cuarto pero ya no estaban"** exclamó Torrence sentándose a su lado.

"**Intentando que Prongs no se ahogara en la bañera"** rió Sirius divertido

Torrence parpadeo ligeramente y se volteando para ver al chico, se veía más que fatal "**¿Mala noche?"**

"**Oh no todo lo contrario"** dijo Sirius sonriendo "**Fue genial, debieron haber ido estaba todo muy animado, chicos y chicas bailando muy pegadito"**

"**¿Era una fiesta o una orgía?"** preguntó Vera.

Sirius sonrió ampliamente "**Se puede decir que ambas"** Vera frunció la nariz observando a James que se llevaba los dedos a los oídos.

"**El sonido de este lugar le esta matando"** advirtió Vera secamente.

Los tres chicos voltearon a ver a su amigo, perecía que sufría la décima pasión mortal del Marques de Sade.

"**Esto le ayudara"** afirmó Sundory entregándole un vaso de agua y una pastilla pequeña y blanca.

James miró a las chica que le ponía las cosas por delante sin preguntar o pensar se las tomo rápidamente.

"**En poco tiempo te sentirás mejor"** James asintió agradecido mientras se tiraba sobre la mesa completamente abatido, Torrence rió divertida y abrazó a James acariciándole la cabeza suavemente.

Los chicos miraron a James con ligera molestia "**Yo también me siento muy mal"** dijo Sirius tirándose sobre Sundory, la chica abrió los ojos sorprendida para finalizar con una risita tonta.

Remus miró a Vera quien gruño un seco "**Ni lo sueñes"**

"**¿Y que tal te fue en la fiesta James?"** preguntó Peter.

"**Que no vez"** exclamó Sirius burlonamente.

Peter puso los ojos en blanco "**Me refiero a antes de, sabias que Evans andaba rondando por ahí"**

"**No lo se"** respondió James apagadamente.

"**¿Eh?"**

"**No lo se Wormtail, ni siquiera lo recuerdo, me siento muy mal, háblenme hasta el día de mañana"** en ese momento el chico salió del gran comedor a grandes zancadas.

&-&-&

Le gustaba los sábados por la tarde la gente hacia un suave bullicio embelesante dándole la sensación de estar en una gran plaza muggle, el cielo tenia ese tenue color azul intenso que en la primavera se puede apreciar sin una sola nube flotando alrededor, el sol calentaba el tierno pasto que crecía desmesuradamente.

"**Canta algo"**

Alex abrió los ojos encontrándose con el busto de una joven y un poco mas arriba su barbilla y rebeldes mechones rojos.

"**¿Por qué no cantas tu?"** gruñó suavemente volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

"**Es aburrido escuchar mi propia voz"**

Alexander se giro sobre las piernas de la chica para ver el lago brillando bajo el sol "**El calamar gigante tiene muchas energías ¿no crees?"**

Lily sonrió suavemente al ver al grandísimo molusco agitar sus tentáculos vigorosamente provocando cierto miedo en los chicos de los primeros grados.

"**Un poco"**

"**¿Crees que se moleste si le lanzo un hechizo?"**

Lily frunció el ceño "**Bueno depende de que hechizo le lances"**

Alex suspiro levantándose para sentarse a lado de Lily debajo del sauce que les brindaba una fresca sombra.

"**Acaso no deberías estar haciendo tarea"** comentó repentinamente Alexander cambiando de tema.

"**Puedo hacer lo que se me de la gana"** contestó la chica indiferente mientras arrancaba el pasto verde y lo tiraba hacia enfrente como si fuera confeti.

Alex recargo su espalda en el tronco del árbol cruzándose de brazos "**Me gusta que mi novia sea una rebelde"**

"**Siempre y cuando tu amante sea una mojigata"** añadió Lily maliciosamente.

Alex soltó una suave risita "**Bueno, te equivocas en algo"** la pelirroja alzó una ceja "**Es siempre y cuando mis amantes sean unas mojigatas"** la chica rodó sus ojos queriendo decir: "Sin comentarios"

"**¿Iras esta noche a la velada con Marina?"** preguntó Lilian.

Alexander movió los labios un tanto indeciso "**No se, me agradaría dormir un poco"**

"**Aburrido, no aguantas nada"** le reprochó.

Alex negó con la cabeza "**Me sorprende que estas aquí sin ojeras, ni irritabilidad, ni nada, te pusiste ayer una borrachera que bien merecía culminar en cama por dos días"**

Lily arrugó el entrecejo fuertemente como si estuviese ofendida "**Que yo recuerde no estaba borracha"**

Alex sonrió sarcásticamente "**No únicamente confundías el suelo con el cielo"**

"**Cómo puedes afirmar eso si ni siquiera estabas ahí ¡Te desapareciste!"**

"**No desaparecí, únicamente me hice invisible a los ojos de los mortales"**

Lily le miro a los ojos fijamente "**¿De pronto descubriste tu innata habilidad camaleónica?"**

"**Algo así"** respondió con una sonrisita "**Tu fuiste la que te esfumaste, creo que tienes la habilidad de sublimarte"** Lily se encogió de hombros "**Pero la mayoría recuerda que tiraste un par de botellas de cerveza sobre cierto chico cuya identidad es desconocida"**

"**¿Le crees esas sandeces a los chicos?"** le cortó la joven.

"**¿Por qué no?"**

"**¡Porque son unos alcohólicos que se sienten grandes por ir a una fiesta y tomar hasta la inconciencia, porque había sustancias nocivas que los hacen alucinar y porque son unos gilipollas!"** entonó la chica con un tono monótono lleno de sarcasmo.

Alex torció los labios como si no quisiera darle la razón a la chica aun sabiendo que ella la tenía "**¿A dónde fuiste?"**

"**A dar un paseo en Hogwarts, para ver si aun borracha Filch lograba atraparme"** ironizó Lily "**¿Piensas que te engañe con alguien?"**

"**Siendo tú, me puedo esperar cualquiera de las dos cosas"**

"**¿Estas enojado?"**

"**Tu vida me da igual"** finalizó mirando la copa del árbol.

"**Ok te diré la verdad"** exclamó Lily tras un breve silencio mirando hacia la copa del árbol "**Me fui a meter a la cama de Potter"**

Alex rió divertido "**E hicieron cosas sucias y malas mientras se revolcaban por todo el lugar"**

"**Puede ser, no estaba conciente en ese punto pero supongo"** aceptó la chica.

Alex le pasó un brazo por los hombros acercándosela hasta el punto en que Lily se recargo en el hombro de Alexander "**Vamos por buen camino, estas aprendiendo"**

"**No me crees ¿verdad?"**

Alex suspiro "**Claro, te creo ¿Qué tal las cosas con SW?"**

Del cielo al suelo cayó la vista de la joven sumergiéndola en un terrible silencio "**Eres cruel"**

"**¿Yo? Por dios Lily, yo soy un angelito del señor"** exclamó el chico firmemente juntando sus manos en forma de plegaria y poniendo un mote de inocencia mas haya de lo posible.

"**Hace dos semanas que espero su respuesta"**

"**Es mucho tiempo¿Qué esta noche no tenias una cita con Snape?"** una vez mas cambiaba de tema.

Lily se llevó un dedo a los labios para meditarlo "**¡Ahora lo recuerdo!"** sus ojos verdes se abrieron sorpresivamente cual platos "**Va a enseñarme…"**

"**No me hagas tener pesadillas, suficiente es con imaginármelos en un cuarto los dos solitos"** le interrumpió Alexander inmediatamente.

La joven entrecerró los ojos "**Pero si fueras tu hasta lo disfrutas"**

Alex sonrío pervertidamente "**También si son dos chicas o mas"**

Lily rió "**La próxima semana tengo partido, las bratz planean hacer una fiesta para celebrar la victoria de Gryffindor"**

"**¿Qué les hace pensar que le ganara Gryffindor a Hufflepuff?"** inquirió Alexander.

Lily soltó un bufido "**No lo se, tal vez porque el guardián se a recuperado, hay nueva golpeadora, el capitán nos a amenazado de muerte si perderlos y Sirius Black vuelve como golpeador"**

Alex medito aquello un par de segundos "**Llevare mi varita al encuentro"** concluyó sonriendo.

"**¿Qué significa eso?"**

"**Lily…tu y Sirius Black de golpeadores únicamente al demente idiota de Potter se le ocurriría una trastada como esa, representan mayor peligro que un dragón herido, enojado y en celo"** La chica abrió la boca para protestar "**Eso solo demuestra lo desesperado que esta por ganar la copa, bueno después de todo a situaciones desesperadas, soluciones descabelladas"**

"**Hemos entrado mucho y no soy un peligro mortal"**

"**¡Oh! Claro por eso te llaman la "Gran y temible Evans""** se burló Alexander haciendo mímica con las manos imitando algo parecido a King Kong y Godzilla "**Me preguntó que te da mas fama, tu terrible carácter o que Potter quiera follarte, oh si perdón, que te acuestes con el capitán. ¡Ahora lo entiendo por eso estas en el equipo! Que sucio Lily…tienes dos delanteras enormes con las que ningún chico puede competir, pero que buen truco"**

Lily abrió la boca completamente sorprendida "**¡Nada de eso es verdad! James me propuso entrar en el equipo, presente una prueba y me acepto, no hubo una nada sucio o chueco o revolcado o…como prefieras llamarle"**

Alex hizo un gesto con la mano dándole por su lado a la chica "**Todos sabemos la verdad Lily, Potter te puso ahí por un motivo…poco decente"**

Lily puso los ojos en blanco antes de contestar a aquello "**No se a lo que te refieres y seria estúpido hacer eso ¿no crees?"**

"**A situaciones desperadas soluciones descabelladas"** finalizó Alexander.

&-&-&

Sentada en la banca de madera con los brazos cruzados se encontraba escuchando el crujido de la madera por encima de su cabeza, era un momento ligeramente escalofriante, era como estar en la ante sala de la muerte, en los últimos segundos antes de apretar el gatillo para eliminar al reo.

"**¿Nerviosa?"**

La joven abrió los ojos lentamente "**¿Siempre suena así?"**

Los chicos se miraron entre si, no sabia a que se refería la joven.

"**Se siente como si en cualquier momento las gradas se vinieran sobre nosotros"** continuo hablando "**Si cierras los ojos, sentirás como esta estructura cruje sobre tu cabeza"**

"**¡A venido mucha gente!"** comentó el joven colocándose la capa roja.

"**Siempre que juega Gryffindor viene muchísima gente"** exclamó Sirius mientras se colocaba los gogles negros "**Es inevitable"**

La pelirroja miro al chico con cierto desden en su rostro "**Tan idiota como de costumbre Black, no eres el ombligo del mundo ¿Cuándo lo entenderás?"**

Una ligera tensión se estableció en el lugar no cualquiera se enfrentaba a Sirius Black diciéndole frente a frente que era un idiota, vamos nadie se atrevía a contradecirle ni el saludo.

"**No te pongas celosa fierilla"** contestó Sirius sonriendo ampliamente "**Ni te des tus aires por ser el ombligo del mundo de James"**

Lily le miro con los ojos entrecerrados antes de levantarse de su lugar "**Terminando esto voy a romperte la cara a puñetazos"**

Una contagiosa risa se extendió por todo el lugar entre los chicos que integraban el equipo de quidditch.

"**No quiero peleas entre los integrantes"** Todos los chicos dejaron de reír y se giraron hacia el joven que llegaba "**Tenemos estadio lleno, esta es nuestra oportunidad de ganar la copa, nunca antes habíamos necesitado de puntos pero el día de hoy"**

"**No te líes tanto capitán, es mas fácil decir: "Quien cometa un error desee por muerto" la cuenta corre por cortesía de los merodeadores"** le interrumpió Lily fríamente.

"**Siempre tan oportuna Evans"** gruñó James, la joven se encogió de hombros sonriéndole zalameramente "**En resumen es eso"** se dirigió hacía los demás quienes asintieron, no era la primera ni la ultima vez que su capitán les decía algo similar.

Los jóvenes se levantaron de sus asientos encaminándose a la puerta de salida en donde esperarían a ser anunciados para salir.

"**Lilian, Sirius"** les llamó gravemente James "**Quiero que acaben con todos los jugadores de acuerdo a lo planeado"** ambos chicos asintieron en silencio "**Y…por primera vez hagan algo en equipo"**

Sirius y Lily se miraron fijamente¿Podrían intentarlo?

"**Lily"** le habló una vez mas James la pelirroja se giro hacia su capitán con un rostro bastante serio "**Disfruta tu primer partido"** exclamó mimosamente el chico pasando su mano por el rostro de la joven, provocando que Sirius pusiera los ojos en blanco y saliera huyendo del lugar murmurando cosas como: "Idioteces de enamorados"

La pelirroja sonrió levemente "**Suerte capitán"** le deseo besándole suavemente en los labios; James atrajo a la chica hacia si profundizando el gesto "**Ya estoy empezando el partido con suerte"** comentó James como quien no quiere la cosa.

Ambos salieron del lugar al mismo tiempo, la pelirroja alzo la vista para observar desde el lugar del jugador el campo de quidditch en un partido, mas de la mitad del estadio estaba revestido con banderas doradas con rojo, chicos pero sobre todo chicas gritaban sin cesar a favor de Gryffindor a decir verdad gritaban los nombres de dos chicos que se regocijaban enormemente sintiéndose algo similar a estrellas de rock y quizás, quizás solo un poco mas.

"**¡Evans!"** gritó James.

Lily se apresuro a tomar su posición para iniciar el partido, los capitanes del equipo se dieron la mano apretándosela un poco fuerte, no era raro que alguien quisiera vencer a Gryffindor, pero también no era raro que alguien le tuviera miedo a James Potter.

"**¡Y sueltan la snicth dorada!"** comentaba la voz chillona de Nevra desde su lugar "**Seguida de las bludgers y la quaffle"**

Enseguida se elevo por encima de la cabeza de los demás para ir tras una bludger mientras bajo sus pies comenzaba una encarnizada batalla entre seis chicos por coger la quaffle que rebotaba de un lugar a otro como si fuera papa caliente.

"**Y la tiene Baune el veterano de Hufflepuff se la pasa a su compañero Rockerfeller quien esquiva con astucia a Stuart quien hasta hace poco era golpeador… y la quaffle va a manos de los Gryffindors con Colin que se la da a Stuart inmediatamente…¡oh! Que magnifica burla y Gryffindor sigue en posición de la pelota que esta en manos de Potter"** así mas o menos se daba el partido de Quidditch desde la perspectiva de la joven que narraba "**¡Gol! Diez puntos para Gryffindor y excelente bludger de manos de Black quien casi derrumba al guardameta de hufflepuff"**

"**¡Ja! Lo voy a tirar"** gritó Sirius muy entusiasmado al pasar por las gradas de la comentarista.

"**Y la quaffle vuelve al juego y Milton la tiene que se la da a Baune se la pasa a…¡Dios santo! Eso tuvo que haber dolido Rockerfeller desciende de la escoba a causa de la bludger lanzada por la nueva integrante del equipo de Gryffindor, la marimacha, odiosa, horrible y…"**

"**Señorita Nevra"** replicó la profesora McGonagall desde su lugar

"**Evans que casi asesina a Rockerfeller"** continuó Nevra "**Sin embargo este resulta tener mas agallas que la chica y vuelve a la cancha cuando Stuart se lanza al ataque seguido muy de cerca por Baune y Potter…¡Cuidado! De nuevo el magnifico Black intenta derribar al guardameta de Hufflepuff"**

Las tribunas que apoyaban a los Hufflepuff se atrevieron a abuchear a Sirius quien perseguía una bludger para atacar a un cazador de Hufflepuff. "**Muévete fiera roja, vamos dos a uno"**

"**¡Cierra el pico grandísimo imbécil!"** bramo la pelirroja librándose del bateador de Hufflepuff.

"**¡Tres a uno!"** remarcó Sirius arrebatándole la bludger a Lily para lanzársela al cazador de Hufflepuff que tenia la quaffle en ese momento.

La chica lanzo un bramido grutal similar al de un león enojado, se cruzo de brazos.

"**¡Que crees que haces Lily muévete!"** le regañó James cuando paso cerca de ellos al ir tras la quaffle.

Lily miro a Sirius fijamente, la guerra estaba declarada.

"**Vamos cuarenta a diez favor Gryffindor"** comentaba Nevra tranquilamente "**Y no se ve aun la snitch dorada, Potter tiene la quaffle, Potter esquiva a Baune, solo le falta derrotar al guardameta se enfrenta uno a uno el guardameta se lanza sobre Potter y…¡JJaaaammmmeesss!"** el grito de Nevra se vio coreado por mas de medio estadio quienes contuvieron el aliento al ver pasar la quaffle por el aro mientras el guardameta de Hufflepuff caía al suelo quejándose.

Sirius gruño ásperamente, mientras Lily alzaba los pulgares, respiró profundamente antes de ir tras la bludger aunque tuviera que casi noquear el golpeador de Hufflepuff que intentaba pegarle.

James sacudió las manos a manera de soltar su tensión por estar a punto de ser golpeado por una bludger con una velocidad impresionante, se giro sobre la escoba para ver a una pelirroja dibujar unos círculos en el aire completamente feliz, esperaba de corazón que fuera su ultimo loco golpe, porque casi le vale la cabeza.

**"Y hufflepuff tiene nuevamente la quaffle y van hacia los postes de Gryffindor, Colin y Stuart van a confrontar a Baune los dos se lanzan, Milton escuda a Baune y…" **

**"¡Que diablos haces Sirius!"** exclamó James

Stuart tuvo que ser sacudido por Colin violentamente para que volviera a la realidad mientras Baune se sobreponía a la peligrosa bludger que Sirius acababa de lanzar y que había terminado rompiendo algunas tablas de la estructura que era el campo.

Sirius ignoro a James yendo tras la bludger dispuesto a matar al siguiente que le atravesara, los cazadores volvían a jugar cuando esta vez fue Lilian quien casi le rompe el brazo al guardameta de Gryffindor por intentar golpear a Rockerfeller para suerte de ambos pudieron esquivar por los pelos el ataque.

Todo el estadio se dio cuenta de la tremenda riña entre Sirius y Lily pues los dos no hacían mas que lanzar las pelotas cada dos por tres contra cada cosa movible importándoles un pepino si eran del mismo equipo o no, los cazadores se debatían entre atrapar la quaffle o arriesgarse a que una bludger les rompiera la cabeza, hasta a James le daba miedo.

**"¡Vamos Hufflepuff Vamos!"** coreaba el joven saltando frenéticamente Lily miro al chico por el rabillo del ojo ligeramente indignada antes de hacer una complicada pirueta en al aire para esquivar la bludger

**"¡Acribíllala!"** grito el joven de cabellos rubí.

La pelirroja espero a que el golpeador de Hufflepuff intentara ir por la bludger y justo cuando lo tenia de frente golpeo la pelota con desmesurada fuerza, toda la gente se lanzo sobre las orillas para huir del lugar.

Alexander se tiro al suelo para escuchar las tablillas de madera crujir tras el golpe de la bludger unas cuantas filas por arriba de su cabeza, en cuanto se levanto observo al jugador de Hufflepuff quejarse no sabia que parte le habían roto, las chicas no tuvieron tiempo de gritar pues del lado casi opuesto, otro incidente se había dado.

Sirius Black había derribado a un cazador de Hufflepuff; y uno de Gryffindor, James estaba que echaba fuego por los ojos y la boca, sin embargo siguió el juego al tiempo que el único golpeador de Hufflepuff intentaba derribarle, James esquivo la bludger sin problemas pero casi se cae de la escoba cuando Sirius pasó por detrás de él moviendo las cerdas de su escoba al ir tras la bludger que se impacto contra el golpeador de Hufflepuff que de paso se llevo al guardameta de Gryffindor.

En las gradas se escuchaban mas gritos de terror que de emoción, al ver como Evans y Black se habían propuesto hacer polvo a todos los jugadores, Dumbledore se levanto de su silla cuando los dos buscadores se lanzaron en picada, habían visto la snicth dorada, todo el juego se había tenido, excepto por los golpeadores que iba tras las bludgers.

**"Detenerle"** gritaba James furídicamente agitando las manos.

Sirius y Lily se miraron fijamente; el buscador era el pez gordo quien le detuviera seria declarado el ganador, la gente estaba tan absorta en la disputa de los buscadores que no notaron las siniestras intenciones de los golpeadores de Gryffindor quienes tomaron vuelo y abanicaron el bat al mismo tiempo desde direcciones diferentes.

Erick y el buscador de Hufflepuff se miraron frente a frente una fracción de segundos antes de estirar sus brazos para coger la pelotita dorada, el buscador de Hufflepuff se inclino vertiginosamente en la escoba para tomar ventaja sobre el buscador de Gryffindor, sus dedos rozaron las alas de snicth y Erick ya sentía las maldiciones de Potter sobre su cuerpo, se estiro lo mas que pudo sin importarle la ráfaga de viento que le paso por el costado, ni el estruendoso y horripilante sonido que resonó por sus oídos centímetros arriba, únicamente se tiro al suelo para coger la endemoniada pelota.

Cuando se levanto le extraño que el estadio no viroteará como de costumbre, ni que sus compañeros corrieran a felicitarle, solo Potter y Black fueron los únicos que rompieron en saltos y gritos de emoción y los únicos en abrazarle.

**"Bien hecho chico"** le felicito Evans golpeándole en la espalda.

**"¡Que golpe!"** exclamo Colin quien seguía con vida tras el partido y pocas magulladuras.

**"Pobre chico, deberá pasar unas tres semanas en la enfermería"** calculo James velozmente **"Bueno ganamos, ahora solo debemos ganarle a Ravenclaw"**

Erick se giro para ver al buscador de Hufflepuff quien parecía inconciente, Colin le murmuro al oído **"Recibió las bludgers de Evans y Black al mismo tiempo"** con eso fue suficiente para que Erick fuera muchísimo mas amable con Lily y Sirius para el resto de sus días en Hogwarts.

&-&-&

**"¿Estas segura de eso?"** inquirió el chico colocándose el saco.

La pelirroja se miro al espejo admirándose en silencio **"Claro, han dicho que puedo llevar a cualquiera"** dio un par de vueltas sobre los tacones blancos antes de sonreír tontamente **"Y tu eres un cualquiera"** añadió.

Una risa seca inundo el lugar **"Igual que tu"**

La joven se giro para verle una vez mas antes de dar el visto bueno, le había teñido el cabello de color negro a su novio pese a sus protestas, se lo había amarrado en una coleta baja para no tener problemas con el sombrero sastre con cinta blanca, que le hacia sombra sobre él rostro ocultando sus ojos.

Esa noche el joven vestía saco formal de color negro, camisa blanca con corbata roja y chaleco negro, guantes blancos, pantalones formales que se encontraba acampanados y zapatos de charol negro con blanco, muy similares a los zapatos de los "pachucos"

Ella llevaba un traje acorde con el de él, únicamente que el saco era corto llegándole por arriba de la cadera, su camisa blanca se le pegaba por todos lados además de ser ligeramente corta pues le cubría únicamente hasta la cintura, el cuello no estaba completamente cerrado, la corbata azul se anudaba dos dedos debajo del cuello, bamboleándose cada vez que ella se movía, su saco y pantalón eran negros con rayas verticales blancas muy finas, separadas una de la otra por un dedo.

Se puso el sombrero blanco con cinta negra sobre el cabello recogido en una chongo y salio del cuarto firmemente.

**"Aquí vamos, a hacer el ridículo"** murmuro Alexander mientras iba detrás de ella **"¿Por qué teníamos que vestirnos así?" **

**"Porque…quiero mostrarles a las brazts quien es mas fashionista"** contestó Lily indiferente.

**"Lily…esta moda paso hace mas de 7 siglos, estaba de moda cuando AlCapone estaba en su apogeo" **

La joven movió la nariz suavemente **"Pero los pantalones no eran acampanados, ni las camisas tan sensuales, ni tan justas"** Alexander puso los ojos en blanco, se veían bien, si, pero ¡Estaban entre magos, no entre muggles!

Sin embargo en contra de las ideas de ella no había mucho que hacer, así que la siguió hasta el lugar del encuentro, como de costumbre todo era entre pasillos estrechos, muy cerrados y demasiado solitarios.

La joven susurro alguna contraseña en una parte especifica de las paredes y la puerta se abrió, ambos jóvenes entraron, todo el lugar estaba completamente oscuro iluminado únicamente por luces que parpadeaban una y otra vez, de diversos colores, en cuanto entraron la gente se les quedo viendo como si fueran bichos raros, sin embargo sabían hacer acto de presencia.

Sirius bamboleaba su flequillo con cada movimiento de su hermosa cabeza, haciendo suspirara a mas de una mujer.

**"Y me hice un nuevo corte, es lo mas actual en Francia"** dijo Sasha mostrándoles su hermosa cabellera

**"Te sienta bastante bien Sasha"** habló Peter mientras jugaba con su vaso de cerveza de mantequilla

La muchacha alzo la barbilla con sumo orgullo **"¿Y bien ya podemos empezar?"**

James parpadeo ligeramente asintiendo con una gran sonrisa, Diva se coloco a su lado meneando las caderas excesivamente, la joven agito su varita para llamar la atención de todos **"Volviendo después de mucho tiempo, estamos aquí una vez mas para celebrar el triunfo de Gryffindor sobre Hufflepuff"**

Los chicos aplaudieron, la verdad es que les daba igual ellos solo querían fiesta, James abrazo a Diva sonriendo alzando un tarro de cerveza.

**"Así que ¡disfruten!"** exclamo la rubia sonriendo ampliamente.

**"Ugh"** chilló Kim a su lado.

James volvió la vista, dos jóvenes entraban en el lugar abriéndose paso por su simple presencia, no era únicamente sus vestimentas extrañas, tampoco la estética de su cuerpo ni la genialidad de su estilo, era algo mas bien parecido a la fuerza de su porte, la pelirroja avanzaba meneando las caderas seductoramente a lado del joven que mantenía una de sus manos rodeándole la cadera, mientras miraba a los demás con suma arrogancia, cuando llegaron hasta ellos, el chico guardo ese aire de misticismo que se pretendía dar manteniendo la sombra del sombrero sobre su rostro.

**"Buenas noches señores"** siseo la joven irónicamente.

**"Horrible"** susurró Kim.

Alexander rió con un suave susurro seco, al tiempo que agito la mano que esta en la cadera de Lily en un complicado pero galante movimiento que culmino al colocar sobre los labios de él mismo.

La pelirroja saco un extraño objeto metálico que tras un chasquido produjo una flama amarilla que ilumino momentáneamente el lugar, segundos después un sutil humo gris se elevaba hacia el techo cuyo inicio se encontraba en la boca de Alexander.

Kim no tardo en expresar su incomodidad ante el cigarrillo, James iba a decir algo cuando la mano de Su pelirroja se deslizo hasta el cigarrillo de Fontela para quitárselo y fumarlo ella también.

**"Disfruten"** murmuro Diva antes de alejarse del lugar.

Alex abrazo a Lily susurrándole un par de cosas bajo los sombreros, inclusive Remus aseguraba que se estaban dando un par de besos, Sirius se encargo de que James no prestara atención a ello, tampoco tuvo que forzarle demasiado pues en cuanto la música comenzó, esa macabra pareja se esfumo justo al centro de la pista en donde comenzaron a bailar lo mas indecentemente posible.

Peter tomo a Cloe como pareja hasta el centro del lugar que hacia de pista de baile en donde los demás jóvenes bailaban, Kim se tuvo que conformar con ir hacia el circulo en donde bailaba la mayoría de los jóvenes sin pareja, mientras que Sirius se alistaba para brillar en la pista una vez mas como siempre que había una fiesta.

Alexander sabia perfectamente los movimientos que debía ejecutar, llevaba bailando con Lily aproximadamente seis años por tal motivo, ya estaban acostumbrados el uno al otro, aunado al hecho de que Lily era la reina del baile, importando un bledo cual fuere, y los bailes mordernos por muy bailes "mágicos" que fueren no podían escapársele a ella, la única diferencia es que ahora ella bailaba ligeramente mas…descarada, y él no se quejaba ni un poco de ello, sobre todo si podía sacarle canas verdes a James Potter y de paso a Sirius Black por que los pasos de ellos lucían muchísimo mas "cool"

Diva puso los ojos en blanco pegándose peligrosamente al cuerpo de Sirius, no iba a permitir que una odiosa marimacha como Evans le quitara el titulo de "reina del baile" ella también sabia bailar muy bien e iba a demostrarlo y claramente a Sirius también le interesaba desfalcar los pasos bastante raros de Alexander Fontela, que por algún motivo atraía la mirada de muchos que intentaban copiarlos.

Todo le parecía una mezcla de sombras con tintes en azul marino y un toque de luz, se encontraba en sus cuatro sentidos disponibles, disfrutando de aquella que parecía despuntar como magnifica velada, música y baile; dos cosas que a ella le hacían vibrar y desear mas y mas, y es que cuando comenzaba no sabia cuando parar, ni siquiera sabia si deseaba parar, a su lado la rubia de Diva buscaba hacerle competencia con el irresistiblemente narcisista Black, era una lastima que ellos no comprendieran el verdadero significado del baile, pues para bailar se debía sentir el ritmo y las emociones en la piel, en las venas y en el corazón, comenzó a reír suavemente, dejándose llevar por la oleada de sensaciones que le trasmitían la locura del sonido.

Tomo a Nevra por la mano derecha, la joven sonrió altivamente dirigiéndose con el merodeador líder hacia el centro de la pista, él no era el mejor bailarín del mundo, ni de Hogwarts sin embargo como merodeador que era debía demostrar tener ritmo en el esqueleto. Nevra por su parte era un chiste bailando piezas lentas pero por algún extraño motivo tenia mucha gracilidad para bailar los bailes mordernos.

Sasha y Remus se unieron a la diversión pocos minutos antes de que la gente comenzara a formar un circulo alrededor de Lily y Alexander para verles bailar, ambos jóvenes trataron de resistir aquella tentación pero ciertamente los pasos de los chicos eran dignos de admirar, es decir iban mas allá de estar sincronizados no solo entre ellos si no también con la música, al verlos uno se perdía en una especie de espejismo extasiante.

Sirius suspiro pesadamente, bien, habían ganado ellos, tenían la mirada de todos sobre su baile, la pelirroja daba vueltas sin parar mientras que su compañero la exhibía por toda la pista, haciendo gala de sus mejores y más complejos movimientos de cirquero, reían ambos chicos murmurando dulces susurros que solo ellos entendían y que se mezclaban con la música del sitio, la tranquilidad de sus rostros demostraba que a pesar de que Diva y Sirius habían tomado sus movimientos como una competencia ellos sencillamente se divertían.

En cuanto la música paro la pareja salio de su ensueño y se dirigieron velozmente a la barra de bebidas.

**"Tienes que enseñarme a hacer eso Marianne"** le apuntó una chica sonriendo suavemente de ojos azules.

La pelirroja sonrió **"Cuando quieras Marina" **

**"¡Dos whiskys de fuego!"** pidió Marina.

**"Que sean tres"**

**"Hola tío, no te había visto"** le saludó Marina **"Ya tenéis lista tu próxima presentación"**

**"Aun no decidimos donde hacerla"** contestó Alex **"Pero están invitadas Amor y tú" **

**"¡Oh Gracias, a Mariamor, le encantara"** Marina le dio a cada uno su bebida.

**"Creí que tu no venias a las fiestas de la "elite""** comentó Lily.

Marina sonrió **"Bueno, la pija rubia no puede controlar a que pareja invita uno de la "elite""** apuntó la joven sonriendo **"Y que sepa, tu novio no es alguien muy apreciado por la "elite", inclusive por muy golpeadora de Gryffindor que seáis, no eres de la "elite" y nunca lo seréis" **

Lily y Alex se miraron con el mismo aire sarcástico, como si les importara ser de la "elite" a ellos les encantaba ver rabiar a la "elite"

**"Pero he de suponer que tenéis sus razones para estar aquí"** siguió la joven al termino de su bebida.

Los dos chicos asintieron, su objetivo¡Joder a los reyes de la SEPC!

**"Vamos a bailar gamberro"** Alex se encogió de hombros mientras se dejaba arrastrar por Marina hasta la pista de baile.

Lily sonrió mientras bebía el primer sorbo de su botella, nuevamente el alcohol estaba pasando por las gargantas de los chicos a velocidades increíbles, se preguntaba a donde iría a terminar todo aquello.

**"¿Sola?"**

**"Mas o menos ¿tu eres?"** preguntó la chica.

El chico sonrió torcidamente mientras le daba un jalón a su cigarro **"Odio mi nombre, pero puedes llamarme Pharopion, todo el mundo me llama así" **la pelirroja le miro desconcertada, era un apodo bastante peculiar, si no es que raro **"Y tu eres Evans, la chica de Potter"** Lily sonrió ante aquella denominación **"Novia de Fontela"** No estaba desconectado del mundo, ni de los cotilleos el chico.

**"Si"** contestó divertida

**"Fontela es un chico fuera de serie, divertido"** añadió observando como la joven alzaba una ceja **"Vamos en la misma casa"** contestó previendo la pregunta de la chica

**"Un placer nunca me comento de ti"** exclamó Lily extendiéndole la mano.

**"Solo somos conocidos"** dijo a modo e explicación **"Que mal educado ¿fumas?"**

James observo a la pelirroja encender un cigarrillo cuyo fuego era proporcionado por un desconocido.

**"No me agrada, lo quiero fuera"**

Remus observo el mismo lugar que su amigo, rodó los ojos y le dio unas palmaditas en las espalda **"Disfruta de la noche"** James le dedico una furiosa mirada **"Y deja de tomar tanto, ya es suficiente"**

**"¡Ey! Puedo tomar todo lo que yo quiera"** gruñó James impidiendo que su amigo le quitara el tarro **"Gane el partido y lo merezco, porque no vas a reñir a Sirius, dos tragos mas y tendremos que llevarlo a rastras"**

Remus se giro para comprobar las palabras de James y si efectivamente Sirius ya estaba perdiendo la poca conciencia que tenia pues estaba dispuesto a quitarse la playera si las chicas de su alrededor hacia lo mismo. El chico dudo si ir con Sirius o quedarse con James, pero cuando Sirius se deshizo de su playera de buena gana corrió sin pensarlo dos veces, dejando a James con sus propios Demonios.

**"¡Diablos!"** chilló, pues la pelirroja se había esfumado de la barra de bebidas.

Peter brincaba en medio de un tumulto de chicas que le hacían muy buena compañía, hacía mucho que no se divertía, aunque hacía mas de dos o tres horas que había perdido de vista a sus amigos, sin embargo todo pasaba al ritmo de la música electrónica con una combinación de euforia y salvajismo, dos jóvenes se le pegaron al cuerpo sensualmente moviendo todos sus atributos lascivamente, la boca del chico comenzaba a producir demasiada saliva, repentinamente una chica se le lanzo de lleno, comenzando a besarle en la boca efusivamente¡Dios! . ¿Quién podría negarse a aquello?

**"¡Peter, Peter!"** gritaba alguien a lo lejos, mas chicas, el joven se dio vuelta hacia quien le llamaba, entreabrió la boca **"¡.¿Qué diablos haces?.!"**

Peter abrió los ojos ampliamente, estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de besar la pared, alguien le jalo por muñeca izquierda bruscamente.

**"Esto a terminado"** afirmó la voz, Peter miro a su alrededor, todavía había muchos chicos y chicas bailando, aun no terminaba.

**"Un rato mas Remus"** pidió el joven.

**"¿Has visto a Sirius o James?"** le cuestiono mientras se abrían paso entre los jóvenes que aun bailaban.

**"No, la ultima vez que vi a James estaba en el centro de la pista, creo que buscaba a alguien aunque…bailaba con muchas chicas"** Peter observo a Remus negar con la cabeza y murmurar algo como "Evans"

**"Despierta y ayúdame a buscarlos"** dijo de pronto zarandeandolo suavemente.

Aquella sacudida le sentó muy mal pero le ayudo a despejar un poco las ideas, buscando a sus amigos por todo el lugar, había mucha gente, frunció el ceño profundamente **"¿No habíamos invitado a menos gente?"**

**"Algo salio mal"** dijo Remus seriamente.

¿Algo les salio mal? Jamás en toda su trayectoria en Hogwarts habían cometido ni un solo error al hacer esas fiestas, siempre había podido controlar la asistencia, era ¡imposible!

**"¡Ahí!"** exclamó Remus atravesando la estancia, Sirius Black estaba en la barra de bebidas sobre unas tres chicas que mimosamente le atendían **"¡Fuera!"** gritó asustando a las jóvenes **"¡Largo! Termino la hora del compañerismo, esfúmense"**

Sumamente ofendidas las jóvenes dejaron a Sirius que miraba seriamente a Remus

**"Eres un lobo, muy, muy…maaaallloooooooo"** gruñó Sirius derrapándose por la barra.

**"Quédate con Sirius, Peter, voy a buscar a James"** el joven dio media vuelta ignorando los gestos poco amigables de Sirius.

**"Prongsy ¡Me dejo!"** chilló Sirius de pronto **"El también es…un maaaallll, amigooooo"** Remus se giró **"Tu eres mi único amigo Peter¿verdad que lo eres?"** Peter agito los brazos tratando de detener el abrazo mortal de Sirius.

**"¿Dónde esta James?"** le interrogó Remus obligándole a mirarle a los ojos.

Sirius soltó un soplido que impacto en Remus mareándole, su aliento estaba cargado de demasiado alcohol **"¡Me dejo por una vieja!"** exclamó **"Por esa playwizard de sueños húmedos"**

**"¿Quién?" **

**"¡Pues que otra playwizard acecha los sueños húmedos de nuestro prongsy!"**

Remus se llevo una mano a la frente¡Había ido tras Evans! . ¡Con Fontela rondando el lugar! Eso era malo, malo muy malo, podía acabar de la peor forma aquello, James ebrio era peor que un hipogrifo enojado y armado hasta los dientes. Sus ojos viajaron de un lugar a otro velozmente intentando ubicar en donde había mas tumulto.

**"¡Tu no tienes ningún derecho!"** Remus se volvió hacia la voz.

Alexander avanzaba a grandes zancadas tirando de la muñeca de la pelirroja que avanzaba a traspiés, visiblemente afectada por el alcohol, seguidos muy de cerca por James que intentaba tomar a Lily por la muñeca suelta.

**"Vete a freír espárragos Potter"** contestó Alexander tranquilamente mientras obligaba a la chica a avanzar **"¡Oh dios!"** exclamó el chico al encontrarse a Remus y Sirius que se tambaleaba para colocarse a lado de su amigo seguido de Peter **"No tengo ganas de burlarme de ustedes, así que abran paso y no me quiten el tiempo"**

Remus frunció el ceño pensándolo bien, dejaría que James le rompiera un par de huesos, con un poco de suerte le destrozaría la mandíbula y lo callaría por un par de semanas, Dios sabia que les caería de perlas cerrarle la boca a Fontela por un par de días.

Ante la perspectivaza de que los merodeadores le flanqueaban en paso, el chico se detuvo a pocos centímetros de ellos con una mueca de asco, Lily no perdió la oportunidad para buscar entre sus ropajes un cigarrillo.

**"¿Alguno guarda algo de conciencia? Bueno…"** pregunto irónicamente el chico **"Potter mantén tus manos lejos de Lily"** la pelirroja ejecuto un par de cómicos pasos para no caer al suelo cuando Alexander la jaló de izquierda a derecha y empujando a James un par de centímetros.

Aquel gesto cabreo al chico que de inmediato intento abalanzarse sobre Alexander **"Voy a…" **

**"Vas a dar al suelo si sigues así Potter"** comentó Alex secamente esquivando al joven fácilmente, James estuvo apunto de irse boca al no lograr tocar al chico, tuvo suerte de lograr equilibrarse entre un aleteo de brazos **"Y tu deja eso inmediatamente"** Remus observo a Alex aprisionar la muñeca de la pelirroja que había logrado encender un nuevo cigarro.

**"Es solo un….¡AAAAAhhhhh!"** la pelirroja grito fuertemente a causa del brusco y doloroso movimiento que ejecuto su novio para obligarla a dejar caer el objeto cilíndrico, lo que nadie previno fue que James se le iría casi encima, solo que con el alcohol entorpeciendo su sistema motor y la vista, este fue a caer al suelo sobre Lily.

**"¡Bravo Potter! Otra vez demostrando lo idiota que eres"** dijo Alexander agriamente.

Sirius alzo los puños pero Remus le detuvo, dos borrachos hasta las trancas no tendrían mucho éxito sobre uno con todos sus sentidos bien puestos.

Alexander levantó a James por los hombros mientras este gruñía cosas incoherentes **"Anda pues, cuando estés conciente maquila todo lo que quieras en mi contra"** comentó Alex dejando en manos de Peter a James **"Haber zorra arriba"** James se pusó de inmediato en pie al escuchar el insulto y mas aun al ver la forma tan bestia en que Alexander había levantado a Lilian quien otro poco y se estampaba contra la barra de bebidas.

**"Aprende a tratar a una dama"** bramó James tomando a Alexander bruscamente por el hombro.

Alexander soltó una carcajada que únicamente logro enfadar mas al chico **"A ti el alcohol te afectó hasta las ideas básicas Potter, Lily una dama…es lo mas estúpido que te he escuchado decir y mira que tu nivel de idiotez es muy alto"**

James lanzó dos puñetazos que le pasaron rozando la cara al ahora pelinegro, el chico pusó los ojos en blanco antes de empujar a James nuevamente quien cayó de sentón al suelo.

**"Te has conseguido a la morsa mas imbécil Lily, pero vamos…es muy cómico"** añadió el chico, sin embargo la joven tenia su atención puesta en un tarro lleno de cerveza de mantequilla, la cara del chico sufrió una súbita transformación pues se encolerizo descomunalmente **"¡Tu si eres una pen…!"** antes de que las ultimas silabas de la palabra fueran pronunciadas un fuerte golpe resonó por el lugar

La cabeza de la pelirroja choco contra la barra para rebotar tan fuertemente que se fue de espaldas, Remus pensó que Lily iba a caer al suelo, pero la mano de Alexander que primero le había pegado una colleja, ahora se ceñía en la coronilla de la cabeza para levantarla del lugar por los cabellos.

**"¡Tu eres el idiota!"** gruñó Remus acercándose a él.

Alexander pusó los ojos en blanco una vez mas **"Acepto que se me pasó un poco la mano, pero si no te has dado cuenta, las bebidas estaban adulteradas"**

Remus parpadeo momentáneamente, meditando aquello, antes de poder protestar Alexander salía del lugar tirando de la joven por el antebrazo, claramente no era nada amable pues ella se quejaba constantemente.

&-&-&

Se acostó sobre el sillón observando el techo en silencio, el día había sido bastante largo, un vaso de agua se agito sobre sus ojos.

**"Lo necesitas"** se incorporo suavemente para tomar el agua efervescente.

**"No se que haría si no tienes de esas cosas"** comentó.

**"Dormir"** contestó la joven **"El sueño es el analgésico natural del cuerpo" **

Sonrió ligeramente **"Pero tenemos clases, aunque…acepto que eso no seria impedimento, odio las resacas" **

**"Pero eso no te impide seguir bebiendo, Black"** gruñó una segunda voz.

**"Oh, fue muy divertido Vera, tenían que haber ir" **

**"No gracias, aun tengo dignidad"** contestó Vera altivamente.

Sundory se encogió de hombros **"Estaba un poco cansada y se me habían dormido las piernas" **

**"Últimamente se te duermen las piernas constantemente Sundory"** Vera miro a su amiga desconcertada **"No entiendo porque te sucede eso" **

**"Eres rara, no conozco a nadie que le suceda algo similar"**

Sundory sonrió suavemente **"Así suele suceder" **

**"A Lily le dio un ataque de risa cuando se lo comente"** murmuro Vera pensativa **"Y susurro algo como…cosas de la naturaleza humana" **

**"A ti se te calientan las orejas cuando hace frió"** dijo Sundory secamente.

Sirius se giro para observar a Vera mejor, mientras las mejillas se le teñían de un suave y liviano rosa. **"Que rara ¿No se te tendrían que enfriar?"**

**"Todos tenemos ciertas…reacciones "raras" no soy la única"** argumentó la joven jugando con sus manos avergonzada.

**"Yo no"** soltó Sirius altivamente **"Yo soy perfecto"**

Vera puso los ojos en blanco, Black era un lastre.

**"Pero no me importa si tienen reacciones "raras" mientras sean bonitas me da igual"** añadió sonriendo ampliamente **"Como tu"** Sundory soltó una risita estúpida al sentir los labios de Sirius sobre su mejilla.

**"Tienes suerte que Fontela le halla dejado"** el comentario de Vera había sido bastante inoportuno, Sirius apretó los puños molesto.

**"¿Y que tiene que ver él en todo esto?"** protestó.

Vera le dedicó una mirada de elocuencia **"Te lo dejó de tarea Black, haber si haces funcionar tu cerebro…para variar"**

**"No le hagas casó"** dijo Sundory dándole unas palmaditas en el brazo cuando Vera ya se había ido **"Sufre de alucinaciones" **

Y quizás Sirius se lo hubiera creído de no ser porque resultaba ser que Vera no era la única que alucinaba esas cosas.

**"No se que pensar"** sinceró el joven **"Hay tantas cosas que…la verdad Sundory me duele reconocerlo pero creo que si hay alguna relación entre tu y ese…desagradable tipo ¡Y no hablo de amistad!" **

**"¡Joven Black!"** exclamó Sundory ofendida **"No se quien le ha estado envenenado la mente, pero entre Alex y yo solo somos amigos¡Siempre ha sido así!"**

Sirius le miró fijamente, sin embargo si solo eran eso ¿Por qué había reaccionado de aquella manera tan brusca? **"Tal vez"** añadió.

La chica se levantó sumamente alterada **"Nos vemos después joven Black"**

**"Por cualquier cosa que te halla hecho ese tonto me disculpo en su nombre"** habló Remus galantemente.

Sundory sonrió **"Gracias joven Lupin, usted siempre ha sido todo un caballero"**

Torrence alzó una ceja antes de irse a sentar a lado de Sirius **"Guapo"** le saludó dándole un beso en la mejilla **"¿Todavía te sientes mal?"** inquirió ignorando las miradas de desden que Remus le lanzaba a Sirius.

**"Muy mal"** chilló Sirius tirándose sobre el regazo de la joven **"Me duele la cabeza, me duelen los huesos, me duelen los músculos¡Me duele todo!" **

Torrence rió divertida ante lo melodramático que estaba siendo Sirius** "¡Ay pobrecito! Uy como has de estar sufriendo, ya, ya, no sufras"** comentaba la joven mientras le hacia mimos al chico por todos lados.

Remus puso los ojos en blanco **"Entendí sobro"**

**"Eres muy perspicaz Moony"** dijo Sirius desde su posición.

**"¿Por qué estaba molesta Sundory?"** inquirió repentinamente Torrence dejando de acariciar al joven

**"¡Me duele todo!"** protestó Sirius llamando su atención

Torrence rió divertida antes de seguir acariciando al chico **"¿Y bien?" **

**"Pues…le dije que yo creía que tenia o tuvo una relación amorosa con Fontela y se ha cabreado"** respondió el chico indiferente

Torrence suspiro pesadamente **"No debiste decírselo de frente Sirius"** se quejó la chica **"Ahora sabrá que he abierto la boca con ustedes" **

**"Bueno, Vera ya le había dicho algo al respecto, no nos tomes por tontos"** rememoro Remus **"Lo escuchamos de ella y…empezamos a sacar conclusiones" **

Torrence se encogió de hombros, quizás podría resultar, pero aun así Sundory le acusaría a ella.

**"Tómalo con calma morenita, nosotros te cubriremos"** sentenció Sirius sonriendo y haciéndole un gesto con la mano.

Torrence rió **"Sirius…¿Sabes el significado de ese símbolo?"** inquirió al chica.

El oji-gris negó con la cabeza **"Los chicos de hoy en día lo usan mucho"**

**"En general no me importa saber estas…curiosidad urbanas muggles"** dijo la joven lentamente **"Pero…es un símbolo que usan mucho Alexander y Lilian"** Sirius dejo de hacer el gesto **"Y claro también lo usan los muggles amantes de la música pesada y todas esas desvariaciones, así que cuando lo haces en teoría estas aceptando o diciendo que tú aceptas eso…es solo en teoría" **

**"He escuchado a Sundory decir que es malo"** murmuró Remus.

Torrence puso los ojos en blanco **"El Rock & Roll es un genero nada…apegado a las reglas "Sociales" y de acuerdo con Alexander el termino Rock & Roll, hace referencia al sexo, en algún tipo de jerga afro creo recordar" **

**"¿Y que significa?"** inquirió Sirius.

La joven alzó su mano derecha haciendo el típico gesto de los tres dedos estirados (Meñique, índice y pulgar) **"No se si va de izquierda a derecha o viceversa pero según los fans representa un tipo de idionsicracia que reza algo como Sexo, drogas y rock & roll" **

**"Que lindo"** susurró Sirius.

Torrence observo el gesto de su mano como si meditara algún oscuro secreto, como si en el encontrara un profundo significado.

**"McGonagall se a enojado"** exclamó el recién llegado.

Sirius ignoro al pequeño pues estaba mas entretenido observado las reacciones de Torrence que en sus palabras.

**"¿Por qué?"** dijo Remus al ver que ni Torrence ni Sirius pretendían ponerle atención.

**"Algunos alumnos de quinto hablaron en voz alta de la fiesta, nos tiene como los culpables de diversos destrozos, aunque no tiene pruebas"** comentó Peter sentándose a lado de Remus.

Remus soltó un largo resoplido **"Has fama y échate a dormir"**

Sirius sonrió **"Habrá que explicarle a Mina" **

**"Pero ustedes no tienen la culpa"** dijo Torrence.

**"Fue un accidente lo del vitral del onceavo piso"** apuntó Sirius tímidamente.

Torrence rió divertida **"Seguro"**

**"Que vaya James, es el único que logra hablar civilizadamente con McGonagall"** afirmó Peter.

**"Querrás decir, es el único que logra convencer a McGonagall"** le corrigió Sirius **"Tengo la teoría de que Mina esta enamorada de nuestro Prongs" **

**"Siempre he querido saber algo¿Por qué le llaman a James, Prongs?"** interrogo Torrence.

**"¿Le han visto?"** preguntó Remus repentinamente.

&-&-&

El frió de la noche entraba con facilidad por la gran ventana, la luz de las velas iluminaba perfectamente el lugar, su cuerpo estaba envuelto en una delgada toalla, el cabello húmedo se pegaba a su piel, había entrado en su cuarto con la misma intención de siempre, no era lo que buscaba de ella, pero era una forma de estar con ella.

**"¿Es muy triste lo que decía esa carta?"** le preguntó rompiendo con el silencio.

Los parpados de ella se cerraron delicadamente, giró sobre la punta de sus pies para quedar de frente a la ventana, dándole la espalda a él **"James"** su nombre le llegó como el calido susurro del viento.

Dudó de avanzar, incluso dudó de si quiera tocarla, había algo en el ambiente que le ponía completamente tenso.

**"¿Qué sucede?"** le preguntó.

Eso era lo que él deseaba saber, que sucedía con ella. **"Dime tú"**

**"¿Te molesta si cierro la ventana?"** le esquivo la joven, James negó con la cabeza **"Iba a vestirme, pero dadas las circunstancias"** el joven sintió como si le abrieran un hueco en estomago ¿Por qué tenia que pensar que solo le buscaba por eso?

**"Puedes hacerlo"** afirmó **"Quería verte" **

**"Hace, una hora que dejamos de vernos"**

James alzó las manos y se encogió de hombros **"Tu imagen se ha convertido en una necesidad"**

La joven lanzó un suave bufido **"Estas loco"**

El chico sonrió al tiempo que caminaba por el cuarto de la chica.

**"¿Quién te envió esa carta?"** inquirió James.

Los ojos de la joven se abrieron completamente **"¿Qué carta?" **

**"No se que hiciste con ella, estabas en el baño y después tomaste una ducha, y…" **

**"¿Me estabas espiando?"**

James negó suavemente con la cabeza **"Yo…te hable dos veces pero no prestaste atención, creí que debía darte privacidad" **

Lily se desprendió de la toalla para colocarse sus ropas de dormir **"Boberías de la mi hermana"** murmuró.

Era una mentirosa, sin embargo obligándola a hablar no iba a sacarle nada "**¿Qué lees?"** le cuestionó tomando el libro que había sobre la mesa y estaba marcado pasando de la mitad.

**"¿Sabes lo doloroso que resulta una penetración sin lubricación?"**

**"¿QUÉ?"** exclamó James desconcertado aparentando no saber de lo que le hablaba la joven, sin embargo no pudo controlar que la sangre se le subiera a la cabeza.

**"Nada"**

James fijo la vista en el libro tratando de olvidar aquel comentario, a pesar de que sentía sus mejillas arder, por patética sandez. Se acomodo los lentes y puso su atención en las líneas del libro **"Lily…" **

**"¿Avergonzado? . ¿Azorado? . ¿Sorprendido?"**

El chico cerró el libro suavemente colocándolo en su lugar **"Solo…es solo que" **

**"Siempre tan elocuente"** murmuró la chica rodeando el cuello del joven con sus brazos.

El libro resbalo de las manos de él produciendo un ruido seco en la habitación, los pies del joven pronto perdieron el contacto con el suelo, el mundo giro lentamente, su vista frontal era el techo de la habitación. Los labios de ella le recorrían por todo el cuerpo produciéndole sobresaltos placenteros adormecedores, sus manos le hundían en un profundo éxtasis lejano, sus parpados le eran sumamente pesados, su piel comenzaba a perder sensibilidad, no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, todos sus sentidos se estaban nublando.

**"James"** le susurró alguien a lo lejos **"James" **

Los ojos intensamente verdes intentaban penetrar sus espejuelas cafés, poso su mano sobre la mejilla de ella, tan fría, tan hermosa, tan lejana.

La cabeza de la joven descendió lerdamente hasta reposar en su pecho desnudo **"Es más grande que yo, no puedo soportarlo"**

No entienda, en que punto se había perdido, que le había sucedido, comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza.

**"Le necesito James, le necesito"** se llevó una mano a la cabeza, odiaba escuchar esas palabras, ella no debía necesitar a nadie más que a él **"Pero, no puedo, James"** cerró sus ojos fuertemente, en que momento todo aquello comenzó a oprimirle el corazón **"James¿Dejarías de amarme si…me toca Alexander?"** En silencio apretó los puños fuertemente, acaso era otro de sus juegos, acaso le estaba poniendo a prueba ¿Es que acaso no era ya suficiente? **"Es mi novio y…es normal que él quiera…" **

**"¡NO!" **sus manos se encontraban apretando fuertemente los brazos de la joven **"No lo digas, no me tortures, con solo pensarlo…con solo pensarlo…"** no lograba controlar su voz, hasta sentía su garganta temblar del coraje.

**"Sin embargo…" **

**"¡No, no, no, no, no, no!"** la aprisiono contra él fuertemente, podía sentir sus huesos tronándose y como su respiración se dificultaba **"¡Eres mia! . ¡Me perteneces solo a mi!"**

Sabia que probablemente le estaba haciendo mucho daño al abrazarla de ese modo tan sofocante, inclusive el mismo sentía dolor de tener los huesos de ella tan cerca de su piel, pero no podía evitar hacerlo, no quería que nadie la tocara, de tan solo imaginarlo la sangre se le calentaba hasta el punto de ebullición.

Frías gotas de agua cayeron sobre su pecho, le estaba haciendo llorar, de inmediato dejo de presionarla de tal forma, escuchando como ella trataba de recuperar el aire perdido.

**"Perdón Lily pero…" **

La joven respiro profundamente por la boca **"¿Y si me tocara?"**

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, lo decía como si fuera ya casi un hecho **"¡.¡Lo mato!.!"** Tomo a la joven por los hombros y la alzo bruscamente para que pudieran verse a los ojos **"Si lo hace lo mato"** no estaba aterrada, tampoco molesta, ni siquiera sorprendida por la sinceridad y veracidad de la frase, sus ojos solo reflejaban vació aunque bien sabia, que él no estaba jugando.

Ella se las arregló para recostarse sobre su pecho nuevamente, sus dedos viajaban constantemente por las líneas que marcaban sus músculos **"Serias capaz de lastimar por amor"**

**"Lastimar no Lily, matar"** le corrigió James.

Observo como sus preciosas esmeraldas se ocultaban tras sus parpados como si las palabras del joven le hubieran golpeado **"A cualquiera"** preguntó la joven, James le respondió con un seco "Ah" **"¿Incluso a Black?"**

Los ojos de James se abrieron como platos, Sirius no seria capaz de traicionarle _"¿Pero y si lo hiciera?"_le cuestionó una vocecita en su cabeza. Y si lo hiciera… respiró profundamente **"Hasta mi propio padre"**

**"¿Me amas tanto que serias capaz de lastimarme a mi?"** aquella pregunta le desconcertó por completo, lastimarla a ella¿Qué él la lastimara a ella? **"Si yo te lo pidiera, me lastimarías James"**

**"¿Para…?" **

**"Lastímame, Hiéreme"** para que lastimarse, para sufrir, porque buscar el dolor, él odiaba el dolor, detestaba ser lastimado, no quería sentirlo¿Por qué? . ¿Por qué? . ¿Por qué?

No entendía, no comprendía¿Qué clase de petición era aquella? . ¿Qué clase de sentimiento era aquel? Estaba seguro que ni el más cuerdo de los hombres lograría entender aquello, que suplicio, que padecimiento, que sufrimiento.

Intentaba acariciarle, pero la frialdad de su piel le penetraba hasta en los huesos, cada vez que sus manos recorrían un perímetro de su cuerpo una larga y punzante agonía le recorría por la venas, corroía su sangre, destruía sus órganos, asfixiaba su ser. Y sin embargo se dejaba consumir por sus labios, no podía dejar de beber su veneno, ahogarse en su tormento.

**"Cierra los ojos"** las manos de Lily se colocaron sobre sus parpados **"No los abras"** ¿Por qué?

Ella se encontraba encima de él, tomando el control de la situación, marcando el ritmo del acto sexual, él solo se dejaba llevar con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo los sentimientos revolverse en sus entrañas, sintiendo un dolor atravesado en la garganta, quemaba, ardía, su corazón se desangraba.

Sujetando fuertemente las sabanas trato de calmar aquel sentimiento, intento callar aquel dolor, pero le era tan difícil, entre mas trataba de esconderlo mas le dolía, mas le ahogaba, era como estar en el fondo del mar cuando se te acaba el oxigeno, y estas justo en esa parte en donde vez la luz del sol tan lejana que parece inalcanzable, observas tu alrededor y solo vez un azul oscuro profundo, quieres luchar, pero te es mas fácil dejarte caer, dejarte perder en aquel profundo abismo que esta bajo tus pies, aquel abismo en donde todo es oscuridad.

Abrió los ojos y arqueo ligeramente la espalda mientras abría la boca. Gritó, gritó sin poder contener ni un ápice de su sufrimiento, al menos eso fue lo que dio a entender la voz.

Los latidos de su corazón se agitaban violentamente, la sensibilidad le volvió de golpe tomándole por sorpresa su cuerpo transpiraba en caliente, aunque le caían sobre el torso gotas de agua que le producían fríos escalofríos y de nuevo grito.

Pero estaba seguro de que su garganta no había emitido sonido alguno, ni siquiera había abierto la boca esta vez, se pasó una mano por el cabello húmedo, tratando de reaccionar al ritmo de su compañera que gritaba y gemía, a pesar de estar mordiendo tres de los dedos de su mano.

La pupila de sus ojos castaños se dilató, mientras que la respiración se le paralizaba, estaba llorando, ella estaba llorando dejando que sus lagrimas resbalaran por su piel confundiéndose con el sudor, peor aun los dedos de su mano aprisionados con sus dientes sangraban lentamente mezclándose con la saliva.

**"Detente"** exclamó mas por miedo que por convicción **"¡Basta!"** dudaba de sus movimientos, dudaba de sus acciones, temblaba del pavor de no saber como actuar.

La pelirroja tenia la cabeza hacia atrás, sus brazos colgaba de su lugar como pedazos de carne inerte, en realidad en ese momento todo parecía inerte en ella, excepto por sus ojos que soltaban lagrimas constantemente.

Delicadamente la recostó sobre la cama, le retiro la mano de la boca, no eran cortes profundos, pero sabia que debían escocer bastante, se acarició las sienes, no quería sufrir de un dolor de cabeza.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que se atreviera a tomar la mano sana entre las suyas, la reacción de ella fue apretarle fuertemente mientras seguía derramando lágrimas, él se recostó sobre el torso desnudo de ella, soltó la mano de ella para rodeándola con sus brazos ¿Por qué no podía pertenecerle? . ¿Por qué no podía tenerla? . ¿Por qué le dolía tanto el corazón?

Las manos de ella comenzaron a acariciarla la cabeza, pero su tacto era frió, muy frió y áspero, como si le acariciara una mano de metal, no, el metal era duro, y sus manos conservaban algo de suavidad, era…era como si fuera de otro mundo, como si fuera un…un…muerto.

**"Perdóname"** deshaciéndose de sus pensamientos macabros, posó su atención en ella **"Esta bien"**

No, no estaba bien, nada esta bien, apretó los ojos fuertemente, no debía llorar, no debía hacerlo, en un hombre no era correcto.

**"Duele"** porque no dejaba de llorar **"Eso esta bien"** Una arruga surco su frente¿El dolor estaba bien? Le alegraba el dolor, que…que…¡horrible!

**"No…no Lily"** exclamó James levantándose del regazo de ella **"El dolor es terrible"**

**"No, si duele es porque estas vivo"** susurró sonriendo delicadamente **"El dolor esta bien, porque…porque…estas vivo, si estas vivo eres real"** la joven se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza **"¡Si duele estas vivo y si estas vivo eres real!"** chilló desesperadamente **"Soy real porque siento¡Soy real, soy real!"**

De nuevo no comprendía¿Qué si era real? Claro que lo era…es decir, estaba hecha de carne y hueso ¿no? él podía tocarla, pensaba por si misma, y…¿ser real? Por dios…que pregunta. Como responder a algo que no entiendes, como hablar cuando no sabes que decir, como ayudar si no sabes en donde esta la herida.

&-&-&

Y una vez más estaba frente a él sentada en una silla, en completo silencio con el rabo entre las patas.

Él se pasó una mano por el cabello más para torturarla que por que en verdad le estorbara el cabello. Recargo su espalda en el sillón, cruzo una de sus piernas en forma de escuadra y recargo su mentón sobre sus dedos entrelazados.

**"¿Y bien vas a decirme o tengo que esperar a que dejes de llorar?"** le preguntó rudamente.

La chica agito la mano en forma de óvalos antes secarse las lagrimas **"Vete al diablo" **

**"Bueno cariño, mucha gente cree que soy el diablo, así que no ayuda mucho"** respondió el chico tranquilamente.

Ella suspiró pesadamente **"No se por donde empezar"** sinceró.

**"Oh que novedad"** la ironía de su voz no hizo mas que acrecentar el remolino de sensaciones que la joven sentía **"Vamos a hacerlo mas fácil¿Qué tarugada cometiste?" **

**"Muchas, una tras otra"**

El chico alzo una ceja **"Bueno nena, las desgracias como los idiotas van en manada, así que no te culpo de haber metido el pie y hasta el fondo" **

**"Soy una imbécil"** afirmó llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

Rodó sus ojos azules, esta vez se lo estaba poniendo muy difícil **"Lily, sea lo que sea dilo ya, todo el mundo sabe que no coordinas muy bien la cabeza" **

**"¿Me estas llamando tarada?"** gruñó.

Alex suspiró pesadamente **"Tu misma te llamaste imbécil hace dos segundos"**

Esta vez le toco a la joven rodar los ojos, su novio era insufrible.

**"Recibí una carta de SW"** comenzó la joven, Alex se reacomodo en su asiento, aquel era un tema muy delicado.

**"Que "alegre" noticia nos tenia nuestro amigo el día de hoy"** le interrogó el chico con sorna.

Lily se arrebujo en el asiento observo el vuelo de una lechuza a la distancia, hasta que esta se hizo un diminuto puntito en el cielo **"No volverá nunca mas"** sentenció la joven finalmente.

Alex estuvo apunto de decir ¡Oh que bien! . ¡Bravo! Pero sabía el dolor que eso le causaba a Lily. **"¿Sabes porque se fue?" **

**"Por mi, por lo que he hecho"** contestó Lily lentamente.

Alex alzo una ceja **"Pero le hablaste de nuestro noviazgo y no le sentó tan mal" **

**"No es eso Alex"** se llevo el dorso de la mano hacia la nariz limpiándose las gotas de agua que había en ella **"Yo la regué de la forma mas…lo peor del caso es que ni siquiera me arrepiento de lo que hice"**

Que Lily no se sintiera culpable de hacer algo "malo" a los ojos de SW, eso solo podía significar algo desastroso, tan desastroso que alertaba en su interior y le decía: "Peligro, Peligro¡Bomba Atómica! Sálvese quien pueda"

**"No se…estaba ebria, no es excusa, ay lo deseaba si, pero…¿puedes entenderlo no?"** soltó Lily velozmente **"Quiero decir…vamos¡Lo traicione! Rayos debí sentirme deshecha no desear mas" **

Bueno…era de las pocas veces que podía decir "No entiendo" sin embargo, tenía que intentarlo¡Vamos! No era tan difícil ¿no? era Lily. Se reacomodo una vez mas y miró a Lily fijamente penetrándola por completo, une las acciones simples.

Traiciona a SW, lo cual quiere decir que es algo "muy" GRANDE, (si hasta con palabras mayúsculas) él se va por ese motivo, o séase esta hipersúperduper enojado (entiéndase como MEGA, ULTRA, TERA furioso) conociendo la mente de un chico quiere decir…hay otro hombre de por medio, (es la bobería numero uno, por lo que todos nos sentimos celosos, capaces de dejar hasta a la novia mas perfecta…bueno si es infiel no es perfecta ¿cierto?) y como estaba seguro de no haber hecho nada malo, solo había un nombre en la lista "James Potter" (Lo cual da mala espina y es que ese tío solo piensa en una sola cosa) prosiguiendo con la lista; Esa noche estaba ebria (Es decir daba rienda suelta a su "deseos") ¡Que macabro!; "Lo deseaba" Aun mas escalofriante que lo anterior, "Lo traicione pero quería mas" ¡Mas, mas, mas, mas, mas! La respuesta bastante explicita. Solución: Lily había vivido una noche salvaje de pasión.

Pese a lo que se esperaba no estaba molesto, ni siquiera le importaba por el contrario quería botarse de la risa, cuando volvió a reincorporarse hizo grandes esfuerzos para controlar sus verdaderos sentimientos una vez mas y miro a Lily con un gesto serio casi de Inquisidor de la Santa Inquisición.

Lily le desvió la mirada, la risa se le atragantaba en medio de la garganta, tenia que presionarla para que soltara la verdad, quería que la muy zorra lo dijera con sus propios labios.

**"No quería, solo no supe como detenerlo"** respondió la chica avergonzada **"Alex tienes que entenderme" **

**"¿Me ves cara de Jesucristo o de la virgen Maria?"**

**"Si, lo se…me acosté con James pero no puedo pararlo, no puedo controlarme"** chilló la chica.

¡Ja! Lo había logrado¡Oh si, oh si! Alexander Fontela ¡Eres Dios! **"Espera un minuto, como que ¿No puedes controlarte?" **

**"Bueno…desde que todo inicio no puedo…detenerlo" **

¡Zorra! Era una zorra, Alexander se levanto de su asiento tan velozmente como un huracán, Lily se tapo la cabeza con los brazos comenzando a derramar lagrimas.

**"Ja, ja…ja"** fue lo primero que emitió la boca de Alex hasta que de pronto una incontrolable carcajada broto de su boca.

La pelirroja se tiro al suelo completamente…ofuscada¡No estaba molesto Alex, hasta parecía divertirle la situación! Porque diablos siempre tenia que quedar ella en ridículo. La chica parpadeo un segundo, si no estaba enojada…¿Por qué le miro de esa forma?

**"¡Eres insufrible Alexander Fontela!"** bramó saliendo el lugar hecha una furia echando fuego por los ojos e importándole in bledo que por poco atropella a los chicos de tercer año **"¡Te odio, te detesto! . ¡Eres vil cruel y…y…!"** a falta de palabras la joven únicamente atino a gritar escandalosamente obligando a mas de uno cubrirse las orejas.

**"Vamos…..ajajaja…Lily jaja, es…es…es…"** el chico apenas si podía hablar entre risa y risa mientras intentaba salir caminando del lugar, lo cierto es que de tanto reír hasta le dolía el estomago obligándole a doblarse.

**"¡Me siento destrozada y tu lo único que haces es burlarte de mi!"** estalló Lily en medio pasillo prorrumpiendo a llorar.

El chico de cabellos rubí miro a la joven llorar sin el mínimo ápice de sentimiento, por el contrario solo atino a tener otro incontrolable ataque de risas que amenazo con tumbarlo al suelo, y que únicamente provoco que la joven no pudiera para de llorar, a pesar de tener los ojos rojos y tan saltones como los de un sapo.

La imagen superaba por mucho la idea de lo bizarro, mientras la novia lloraba incontrolablemente el novio reía desaforadamente, ambas puntas de los sentimientos. Alex como pudo y casi a arrastras se acerco a Lily y la tomo por los hombros aunque seguía riendo importándole poco lo mal o muy mal que se pudiera sentir la joven.

**"Euldsmedeysajomehsaudejksausajo"** dijo Lily entre sollozos a Alexander

El chico dejo de reír por un segundo antes de decir **"Jduhsauydauyaduy"** imitando a la joven con si voz delgada.

**"¡NO TE BURLES DE MI!"** bramó Lily furiosa

Alex estalló en una nueva carcajada, la chica contestó esta vez a sus risas con un poderoso bofetón en plena cara, ciertamente verían a Lily como el ogro del cuento, pero esta vez el joven había excedido los límites de la insensibilidad. Esperaban que con eso la situación pasara pero un nuevo ruido interpretado por todos como risa provoco que Lily golpeara de nuevo al chico esta vez en la mejilla contraria.

**"Jajajajajajajajaja"** estalló pronto Alexander en risas nuevamente. La pelirroja le golpeaba sin piedad con amabas manos fuertemente por todos lados del cuerpo y no lograba que él dejara de reír como loco maniático.

Uno de los pequeños de tercero cerró los ojos por varios instantes antes de volverlos a abrir, era la cuarta ocasión que un golpe dado por la pelirroja a su "novio" le obligaba a casi sentir el dolor con tan solo oír el retumbar de las vibraciones.

**"Pégame Lily, Pégame…"** suplicó Alex ante la tentativa de ella de dejar de golpearle **"¡Pero no me dejes!"** una nueva risa incontrolable le ataco.

La joven se llevo una mano a los ojos tratando de sofocar su llanto, aunque estaba sorprendida de haber llorado ya demasiado ¿Es que acaso no se le acababan las lágrimas?

**"Alex ya, por favor"**

El chico trato de tranquilizar su respiración, aunque le era bastante difícil teniendo a su amiga delante de él con motes tan patéticos y bastante risibles, sin embargo trato de controlarse por su bien antes de que se le reventara el estomago o se le quedaran los músculos de la cara paralizados. **"Me siento como si me hubieran hecho un botox, mira Lily todo toda la piel estirada y dura"** dijo Alex mostrándole la sonrisa que no podía borrar pero que le provocaba un dolor de quijada.

**"No estoy para tus babosadas" **

**"Pero si para las babas de otros"** murmuró Alex provocando en la joven un chillido chistoso que provoco un nuevo ataque **"Ya Lily…mejor cállate"** pidió el joven entre risas **"No mejor sigue hablando, para que pueda búrlame de ti"**

Lily se llevó una mano a los ojos intentando detener el llanto pero no podía, se sentía tan mal que podía dejarse caer en el mismo suelo. **"¡Basta, basta! Si solo vas reírte de mi por favor no lo hagas en mi cara¡Que solo logras hacerme mas daño!"**

**"¿Y cual es el chiste de reírme de ti a tus espaldas?"** bromeó el chico haciendo que la chica hipara incontrolablemente mientras derramaba lagrimas **"Ay no es cierto corazón, ya no llores"** pidió el joven abrazando a la pelirroja y dándole mimos y palmaditas en le cabeza **"Mi niña preciosa, ya no llore, porque pone a todos tristes, sshhh, ya bebe"** comenzó a mecerla entre sus brazos **"Ya Lily deja llorar"** le susurró Alex al oído **"Tranquilízate, respira profundamente, arriba esos ánimos, mira…el destino es tan dulce contigo que puedo traerte a Potter hasta aquí, le podemos decir que te consuele, no creo que ponga resistencia" **

La pelirroja profirió unas palabras en su contra que solo ella pudo haber entendido porque entre chillidos, hipidos y gimoteos nada entendible salió de su boca. Alex la observó por unos segundos antes de contestarle con gorgoteos y movimientos similares a los de un King Kong con catarro.

**"No te entiendo"** soltó finalmente.

**"Quiero irme a mi cuarto"** dijo Lily recargándose en el hombro de Alex **"Me duele la cabeza" **

**"¡Ay si me duele la cabeza!"** chilló Alexander imitando a la joven **"Conmigo te pones tus moños pero para el amante lo que pida, por eso no te quieren"** soltó Alex **"Vieja cochina"**

&-&-&

Si lo sabia aquello era completamente irónico¿Qué podía hacerle?

**"Vamos, deja esa cara de sufrimiento se que los disfrutaras"** dijo su amiga sonriendo.

**"Habla por ti yo no estoy enamorada de ellos"** gruñó.

**"Pero podrías estarlo pronto"** añadió un chico a sus espaldas.

**"Pero jamás de ti Pettigrew"** bramó Vera.

**"Llámame Peter"** le dijo el joven sonriendo **"¡Ey Remus!"**

El licántropo le había arrebatado al chico la rana de chocolate que estaba por comer **"Es que quería saber a que sabe"** murmuró el chico sonriendo **"¿Quieren?"**

Vera puso los ojos en blanco, mientras desviaba la vista para encontrarse con un Sirius sonriente que le hacia gestos seductores, se llevo una mano a la frente y se pregunto una vez mas como diantres había terminado aceptando la cita.

**"¿Por fin puedo saber a donde vamos?"** les preguntó Torrence a los chicos.

James se las arregló para colarse por entre Torrence y Vera pasándole un brazo a ambas jóvenes **"Ese es un secreto"**

**"A Hogsmeade"** aseveró Vera secamente **"Y no digas que no Potter, ahí es donde llevan a todas sus citas" **

**"¡Que maravilloso!"** exclamó Torrence **"Un cambio de ambiente" **

**"Tu pareces saber mucho sobre nosotros"** la cara de James estaba muy cerca de la de Vera.

**"Ni lo sueñes Potter, además ¿A dónde mas podríamos ir?"** le refutó la joven.

James se incorporó llevándose un dedo a los labios **"Creo que tienes razón" **

**"Simple conexión de ideas, hasta una niño de tres años puede hacer eso"** prosiguió la joven.

Remus giró su cabeza hacia la chica.

**"Tendremos que ser muy precavidos contigo entonces"** dijo Sirius repentinamente **"Podrías descubrir los secretos de los merodeadores" **

**"¿Cómo cuales? Saber el color de tus calzones, no me hagas reír Black"** exclamó la chica dándole un par de suaves golpes a Sirius en la barbilla con en envés de la palma de su mano.

**"Eso no es un secreto"** protestó Sirius **"Todos saben que mis boxers son de color negro, azul marino, gris oscuro o una combinación de esos colores" **

Vera le dirigió una mirada cargada de molestia **"Ahórrate los detalles"**

**"¡Tu preguntaste!"** chilló Sirius.

Vera suspiró pesadamente se hubiera quedado a escuchar los monólogos hilarantes de Alexander, al menos se divertía golpeándole en le cabeza cada vez que decía una reverenda estupidez.

Torrence tomo a Vera por la muñeca y comenzó a correr con ella hasta el final del túnel, tener a Vera de mal humor no era una idea muy buena, era como tener a Alexander con demasiadas ganas de fregar.

**"Deja de hacer eso Torrence ¡Es desagradable!"** chilló Vera **"Si quieres mas sírvete pero no sorbas el vaso con el popote"**

**"¡Pero es divertido!"** replicó la joven volviendo a su trabajo.

Tras varios minutos se encontraban los seis sentados en una mesa de algún establecimiento del pueblo de Hogsmeade comiendo entre charlas y repentinos comentarios ácidos de Vera.

**"Yo creo que es mas divertido hacer burbujitas cuando el vaso esta lleno"** opinó Sirius jugando con el trozó de pastel que quedaba en su plato.

**"También"** dijo Torrence dejando el vaso sobre la mesa **"Y entonces seguíamos, saliste con Mirelle y luego Remus salio con ella" **

**"Algo así ¿no?"** dijo James

Remus asintió **"Era una chica muy sensible"** añadió **"Exageradamente sensible" **

**"Es una perra"** soltó Vera **"No, es verdad, me he cruzado con ella un par de veces y créanme es una horrible mujer, tiene un plan bastante macabro para separar a Amos Diggory y Helen" **

A los chicos se les erizo la piel, cuando una Damon Girl decía "Macabro" quería decir en realidad, exageradamente espeluznante con tintes de pasar veinte años en terapia intensiva psicoanalítica.

**"Lo que pasa es que se esconde bajo su mascara de niña buena y sensible, pero uggh, me recuerda a…la rubia de tu familia Black"** dijo la joven produciendo una mueca de desagrado por parte de Sirius **"Yo no les recomiendo estar cerca de ella" **

**"¿Y dices que te pidió una cita Peter?"** cuestionó Torrence.

**"Si hace un par de semanas, iba a decirle que si, pero preferí a Karla" **

Vera busco ese nombre en sus datos, pero no parecía dar luces de encontrarlo **"Oh ya, si es mejor" **

**"¿Karla?"** preguntó Torrence **"¿La conocemos?"**

**"Amiga de la "Cookie" mas idiota que su amiga, si es que eso es posible"** contestó Vera indiferente.

Torrence se llevó una mano a la cabeza **"¿Cookie?" **

**"Boba, rubia, Hufflepuff" **

**"Todas las Hufflepuff son bobas y rubias"** añadió Torrence.

**"Me encanta eso de las chicas, entre ustedes se ofenden"** dijo Sirius divertido.

**"Bratz Sub- 15"** siguió Vera, Torrence lanzo un gran "Oooohhh"

**"Si la idiota esa de voz de pito, me destrozaba los tímpanos cada vez que hablaba y ugh, parecía mosca con tanto azúcar que engullía, saliste un par de veces con ella James"** dijo la joven repentinamente **"Y creo tuvo algún…rollo contigo Sirius" **

James se pasó una mano por el cabello alborotándoselo, buscaba a una chica que encajara con el prototipo pero…había demasiadas.

**"Se te quemara el cerebro que tienes Potter"** bromeó Vera.

Antes de que James intentara contestar a aquello Torrence se adelanto **"¿Se han enterado del mega chisme del año?" **

Todos pusieron atención **"Creo que…no es tan "mega" porque no nos hemos enterado"** repuso Sirius.

**"Es que mas bien no te has enterado"** apuntó la joven **"Pero les diré, conocen a Baerde Furthe" **

**"Oh yeah"** contestaron los jóvenes.

**"No zorra pero considerada como joven de "agradable" compañía"** recitó Vera indiferente.

Torrence le guiño un ojos indicando que hablaban de la misma persona **"Bueno los rumores dicen…o mejor dicho los análisis dicen que esta embarazada" **

**"¡Imposible!"** exclamó Remus, Torrence se volvió hacia él **"Baerde es…muy precavida" **los jóvenes asintieron firmemente.

**"Bueno…si el padre es el heredero de medio Gales y unos cuantos ducados Alemanes creo que te puedes permitir un…resbalón ¿no?"** comentó la chica sonriendo.

**"¡Que bajo!"** clamó Sirius **"Yo nunca¡nunca, así de jamás! Me casaría con alguien por ese horrible motivo"**

**"¿O sea, desconocerías al niño?"** inquirió Vera.

**"No, si es mió, no lo niego, pero de eso a casarme…hay GRAN e insuperable abismo¡Nunca! Seré soltero toda mi vida, creo que seria un desperdicio para el genero femenino el casarme" **

**"Es lindo soñar ¿no?"** exclamó Vera sonriendo ampliamente.

**"Se nota que Baerde estaba desesperada, en lo personal jamás dejaría que me engatusen así"** habló Peter.

**"¡Ja! Si ustedes no son quienes cargan al niño¡Hombres!"** chilló Torrence indignada **"Ustedes solo se divierten haciéndolos"**

**"¡Amen y salud por eso!"** exclamó Sirius siendo apoyado por sus amigos, Torrence soltó un bufido **"Mira morenita, no te enfades, estoy de acuerdo en que la mujer padece interminablemente en la gestación"** siguió Sirius **"Estoy totalmente de acuerdo, pero tienes que reconocer que no es justo que las mujeres amarren así a un chico ¿Estamos?" **

Torrence asintió **"Eso si, no es la forma"**

**"Te imaginas un ¿Paddy chiquito? Viejo"** preguntó Sirius a James.

**"¡Dios nos libre de tremenda aberración!"** dijo Vera.

James sonrió mientras jugaba con su vaso de cerveza de mantequilla **"Ciertamente Sirius, no" **

**"Pues yo si me imagino un mocosito berrinchudo y mimado de cabellos rojos desordenados y mas loco de atar que una cabra de los montes suecos"** exclamó Sirius ofendido **"Hasta lo veo volando en una escoba tratando de no estamparse en los árboles por atrapar la snitch" **

James miró a Sirius fijamente mientras describía a su hijo **"Gracias, supongo"** dijo el chico sonriendo ensoñadoramente, como si meditara seriamente la idea.

**"Tío no hagas eso…das miedo"** exclamó Sirius.

**"Si, Lily no es nada tuyo además"** James frunció el ceño al ver su imagen familiar hecha trizas y pisoteada por Vera.

**"Y que…al menos el si tendrá hijos, tu no"** gruñó Sirius **"Además tiene muchas novias pelirrojas" **

**"¡Oh es verdad! Siempre he tenido la tentación de preguntar¿No les da asco pasarse a las novias o rolletes?"** preguntó Vera repentinamente.

Los cuatro chicos rodaron los ojos **"El historial dice que no"** respondió Remus.

Vera se encogió de hombros **"No se, por ejemplo Black parecer ser muy quisquilloso con eso de la higiene y sin embargo…" **

**"Eso no tiene nada que ver"** le cortó Sirius.

**"¿Cómo que no tiene nada que ver?"** espetó Vera **"Hasta donde tengo entendido sus rolletes o "novias" suelen pasárselas al tiempo, entonces…¿Quién les asegura que la saliva de ella sea completamente pura? Como están seguros de que hace cinco minutos no estaba con el otro…u otros, y eso sin entrar…mas afondo" **A cada uno le tomo su tiempo analizar las palabras de la joven **"Hasta pudieron haber probado las bacterias de su amigo…o mas"**

Torrence se levantó de su asiento inmediatamente y comenzó a abanicarse con las manos para darse aire y no vomitar en ese momento **"Eso si fue muy, muy…desagradable Vera"** le regañó la joven.

**"Lo se…pero era una duda"** le explicó Vera tranquilamente

**"¡Que asco!" **bramó Sirius **"Eres una….cerda, me has arruinado las siguientes citas de la semana" **

**"Nunca lo había pensado así"** comentó James **"Y no tengo ganas de meditarlo atentamente, créeme no quiero pensarlo"** apuntó el joven.

**"¡Ey eso no se denomina beso indirecto!"** exclamó Torrence como quien no quiera la cosa.

Vera abrió los ojos riendo observando a los chicos con una sonrisa poco sana **"Solo imagina si fue mas que saliva"**

James, Remus y Peter comprendieron la extensión de las palabras de Vera, de inmediato se escucho en grandísimo ¡Puaj! Por parte de todos.

**"Sonrían"** exclamó Vera fotografiando la escena.

La joven salio del establecimiento, les llevaría un buen rato olvidar aquel trago amargo, así que prefirió andar por Hogsmeade disfrutando de este cuando no estaba tan abarrotado de estudiantes.

Las tiendas tenían sus ventanas y puertas abiertas de par en par, dentro el calor debía de ser algo agobiante, de hecho aun afuera con el viento paseándose con ella se le hacia sofocante el día, esa primavera era demasiado calurosa, mas bien parecían estar en verano.

Anduvo por todo el terreno hasta casi salir de Hogsmeade, ciertamente no había mucho que observar solo árboles y un largo camino árido, se sentó en un árbol caído y que claramente era usado por los estudiantes como banquillo, el viento elevo el vuelo de un pajarillo amarillo, mientras algo se agitaba a los pies de la joven que le hacia cosquillas, lo levantó con lentitud y extendió el papel. Era una página trasera del "El Profeta".

Hablaban de los recientes ataques del tal "Voldemort" que seguía asesinado a diestra y siniestra estaba vez había atacado a la mansión de la familia Sandnesmith y del auror Samaniego, al parecer sus seguidores habían atacado recientemente algunos poblados del norte Suecia.

No eran buenas noticias, así que soltó el periódico y decidió hacer algo aun mas productivo, se subió en la pequeña colina que encontró para observar a Hogsmeade desde lo alto, se podían contemplar sus casitas de retrato campestre a la perfección, sus transigentes era como sombras banales que únicamente completaban el cuadro, camino hasta la punta del relieve, observando el piso mas cercano que se encontraba a unos tres metros de altura, si se caía de ese lugar no se mataba pero si se rompía uno que otro hueso.

El viento sopló suavemente moviendo las ramas de los árboles¡Crack! Una rama se rompió, la joven dio media vuelta buscando con sus ojos a gran velocidad identifico quienes lo había producido. Se quedó quieta para no llamar su atención, estos parecieron en verdad no tomarla en cuenta, así que bajo sus manos lentamente hasta la cámara, con suaves movimientos enfoco el lente hacia su objetivo. Clic.

Salieron corriendo despedidos al tiempo que ella les fotografiaba hasta que desaparecieron por completo.

**"¡Vera!"** La joven giró sobre sus talones demasiado rápido para controlar sus movimientos.

La chica se tambaleo como una rama agitada por viento, Torrence contuvo el aliento, hasta que la chica cayó al suelo, por suerte, se había ido de espaldas y había caído del lado contrario a la depresión.

**"¡.¿Qué diablos haces aquí arriba?.!"** Exclamó Torrence ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

La chica se limpio el polvo tranquilamente antes de responder **"Había lobos"** los jóvenes se miraron desconcertados y ligeramente inquietos entre ellos **"Viajaban en manada, solo los fotografié" **

**"Será mejor regresar a Hogwarts, pronto anochecerá"** sentenció Remus

**"¿Desde cuando eso les importa a ustedes?" **

&-&-&

La noche se extendía por el lugar, no era la primera vez que acompañaban a su amigo Moony a dar las rondas nocturnas. Tampoco es que necesitaran una excusa como aquella para dar un paseo por la noches, siempre habían andando por ese castillo muy a sus anchas.

**"Los dejos en las cocinas doy unas vueltas y subimos a la sala común"** ordenó el prefecto.

**"No seas aguafiestas Remus, demos unas vueltas, hacia mucho que no andábamos así"** dijo James estirándose.

**"Además traemos una invitada¿Qué clase modales tendríamos si no le mostramos la magia de este castillo?"** añadió Sirius galantemente.

James, Remus y Peter miraron al chico con elocuencia, Torrence llevaban seis años en el castillo, era una Damon Girl y conocía muchas cosas de este.

**"¿No es un amor?"** bromeo la chica jalándole los cachetes a Sirius.

James jaló a Torrence por la muñeca cuando esta dejo de deformar la cara de su amigo **"Es solo un engaño, no te creas nada de lo que dice"** sentenció el joven firmemente.

Sirius se sobaba la piel **"¿Qué viboreas Prongs?"**

**"¡Que insulto!"** chilló James indignado **"Viborear, como si yo fuera una vil serpiente rastrera" **

**"¿Y como se le llama cuando sueltas veneno en contra de un amigo?"** le cuestionó Sirius.

**"¿Acaso he dicho una mentira Moony, Wormtail?"**

Remus negó firmemente con la cabeza mientras Peter quien caminaba a lado de Sirius, adelanto su paso y le dio la razón a James.

**"Por tanto…yo no te estaba…lo que dices que hacen las serpientes, porque yo decía solo la verdad"** argumentó el chico altivamente.

**"Muy bien, pues entonces si eres una serpiente, porque además de lanzar veneno te encanta arrastrarte por cierta pelirroja ¡Y no hay negación a eso!"**

**_"Pocos saben lo que al este a sucedido  
se venden sueños y ritos sin crimen ni castigo_**_" _

Torrence abrió los ojos sorpresivamente mientras aguantaba la respiración ya que Sirius había dado un golpe bajo, en el centro y con mucha gracia.

Remus se tapo la boca con una mano, no quería que James se enfadara porque pensaba que se estaba burlando de él, pero…la verdad era que lo que había dicho Sirius era bastante hilarante.

La piel del rostro James sufrió una ligera coloración **"Perro tenias que ser"** murmuró James enfadado.

Torrence esperó la contestación de Sirius pero este se limito a sonreír triunfantemente **"Gracias por el halago" **

James abrió la boca para protestar pero choco contra la espalda de Remus.

**"¿Mi culpa?"** gruñó el joven **"Crees que todo esto es ¡Mi culpa!"**

La chica dudo unos segundos antes de contestar con voz temblorosa "**Si¡Todo esto es tú culpa! Quiero decir ¿Por qué lo hiciste? . ¿Por qué así?"**

El joven se pasó una mano por los cabellos **"Claro, claro, claro sabes que ¡Vete al carajo! Si de alguien es la culpa es tuya ¡Tú iniciaste todo esto! Fuiste tú la culpable ¡Tú arruinaste nuestra vida!"** clamó el joven apuntándole con el dedo índice

La joven se llevó una mano a la boca **"Eso…eso ¡Eso es mentira!" **

**"¿Ah si? De quien fue toda esta genial idea¡Quien fue quien propuso todo esto!"** gritó el joven **"¿Eh? Sundory" **

**"Yo…yo"** Sundory jugaba con sus manos ligeramente desesperada, claramente no sabia como contestar a aquella provocación **"¿Lilian?"**

La chica calaba el cigarrillo de vez en cuando escuchando con total tranquilidad la discusión de su novio y su…mejor amiga **"Acepta que has perdido"**

Los ojos lilas de la chica brillaron intensamente cajo la luz de la luna, el viento silbo fuertemente como si de pronto también el hubiera sentido la tensión que había nacido en el ambiente.

**_"En el templo del placer y la codicia  
los mercaderes venden un tesoro_** **_muy antiguo" _**

**"Lilian"** murmuró la joven **"¿Por qué?"** la pelirroja movió la mano que sostenía el cigarro en un mediano circulo como si quisiera dibujar la respuesta en el aire.

**"¿Por qué?"** preguntó la chica burlonamente tras un gran silencio **"¿Por qué no te lo preguntas a ti misma?" **

**"¡Deja de hacer eso! Vas a matarte ¿Cómo puedes permitirlo Alexander?"** gruñó Sundory molesta arrebatándole el cigarrillo a Lily **"¿Estas…mal de la cabeza para fumar eso?"** le regañó **"¡Y tú…!" **

**"Ella puede hacer todo lo que quiera, no soy su dueño"** le cortó Alexander **"Ella y solo ella es dueña de sus acciones y, de sus consecuencias"**

**"Soy responsable de mis actos"** aseveró Lily burlonamente.

Sundory le dirigió una mirada de elocuencia, con aquellas actitudes demostraba no ser apta para cuidar ni a los gusarrajos.

**"Y si ya terminaste tu larga lista de reclamos nos vamos"** dijo Alexander tomando a Lily de la mano.

**"Si piensas que con eso me vas a lastimar estas muy equivocado"** continuó Sundory.

Para los chicos parecía que Sundory había puesto el dedo en la llaga hasta Torrence corrió a ponerse en primera fila para escuchar aquello atentamente.

**"¡Ja!"** exclamó Alexander **"Venirme a mi con esas bolotudeces, que arrogante eres, creo que estar con esos gilipollas te ha inflado demasiado la cabeza"**

**"Mucho cuidado con tus palabras"** le advirtió Sundory.

**"Me da igual, sabes que me importa un bledo si les vas a contar lo que pienso de ellos, a diferencia de otros yo si tengo la fuerza para encararlos, además ya saben que pienso que son unos patéticos idiotas hijos de mami y papi, sobre todo ese Potter"**

**"Creí que no querías al joven Black" **

**"¿Y quiero a alguno? De cualquier forma, Potter o Black o Lupin son la misma gata solo que revolcada"**

**_ "A todos cambia, a todos quema, _**

**_a todos calla; la flor de Bagdad" _**

**"Sundory, no es por nada pero ¡Ya esfúmate!"** exclamó Lily irritada **"Me pones de nervios, ni siquiera me sabe bien el cigarro" **

**"¿Por algo ha de ser?"** contestó la joven **"Y deja de fumar esa…hierva, mas loca de atar no puedes estar" **

Alex rió alegremente **"¿Quieres probar hasta tocar fondo?"**

**"Ni siquiera lo pienses"** gruñó la chica **"Yo solo quiero que paren esta locura, ya hemos tenido suficiente" **

**"¿Y si no que?"** le retó la pelirroja.

**"¡Ni siquiera te ama Alexander!"** exclamó Sundory.

**"¡Oh! No me amas Lily¡Que tragedia! . ¡Que dolor! Creo que me acabas de romperme el corazón"** dijo Alex melodramáticamente con exagerada pantomima **"¿Y quien dice que estamos juntos por amor?"**

**"Oh my…"** susurró Torrence a lado de Remus.

**"¡Nunca te amara!"** chilló Sundory **"Ella solo tiene sentimientos para SW" **

**"¿Y tu si le amas a él?"** cuestionó Lilian

El mundo dejo de respirar en ese instante, por fin alguien había puesto las cartas sobre la mesa, por fin alguien confrontaba a Sundory de frente con Alexander presente.

**"¿Nunca te han dicho que es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas…Torrence?"**

La chica se golpeo la cabeza con ambas manos, tenia que ser en "ese" preciso momento, la chica apretó lo puños y soltó un largo y profundo resoplido. Menuda cosa había sucedido.

**"Cuando es una conversación tuya me da igual, tú escuchas hasta lo que no entiendes"** gruñó la joven saliendo a la luz.

**"Que halago preciosa"** aseguró Alexander **"Y ¿Dónde has dejado a tus clientes cariño?"**

Remus avanzó tranquilamente con las manos entrelazadas en su abdomen como un santo, no tenia nada de que avergonzarse ni mucho menos, estaban frente al sin vergüenza de Fontela. Además le llamaba mas la atención que justo cuando Sundory era confrontada con una pregunta seria, él interrumpiera con la sandez de Torrence. Algo le decía que claramente los había escuchado llegar y, sabía perfectamente que ellos estaban ahí, la pregunta es ¿Por qué dejar que escucharan todo eso?

_"**Dentro del sueño se convierte en pesadilla  
y al despertar desierto eres presa de rapiña"**_

Sundory se sorprendió al descubrir a los cuatro merodeadores, claramente ninguno esperaba aquel encuentro…ni aquella escena, inclusive Lily pareció sonreír satisfecha, como si lograra comprender algo que ellos no.

**"¡Deja de fumar eso!"** le ordenó Sundory.

**"¿Por qué?"** una vez mas le retaba con esa mirada de suficiencia tan similar a la de James, aquella mirada que anunciaba "Soy el amo del poder"

**"¿Por qué?"** chilló Sundory molesta **"Porque sabes mejor que yo las consecuencias de eso, no es normal Lilian" **

**"Nunca dije que fuera normal"** Alex sonrió satisfecho, su novia era cada vez mas perversa.

**"Ahora si podríamos tener una encantadora charla"** comentó Alexander **"Como viejos amigos"**

Peligro, Remus vio en los ojos de Torrence que el chico de cabello rubí estaba listo para atacar sin piedad, cuanto pavor había en los ojos de la chica.

James observaba intensamente a la pelirroja, quien con su pose altiva mas que enfrentarle parecía seducirle, observó la punta del cigarro tornarse naranja intenso a la profunda calada de la chica, el humo se elevo por el aire como nube de mal augurio. Remus respiró profundamente, aquel olor era diferente al tabaco normal, quizás fuese el olor del famoso tabaco mentolado, pero aun así le parecía diferente al tabaco, como si lo que hubieran en ese cigarrillo no fuera tabaco.

**"Respuestas, respuestas"** murmuró Alex **"Se te ha olvidado darnos tu respuesta Sundory" **

La joven por primera vez en su vida miro duramente al chico, en realidad, parecía ser la primera vez que observaba a alguien con tremenda intensidad, con tremendo…¿odio? Quizás.

**"Mas que tú si"** contestó la joven fríamente observando a Lily **"Y ese no es el punto, no deseo tener que ponerles un hasta aquí" **

**"Hazlo"** contestó Lily inmediatamente.

Torrence se ocultó tras Remus, ninguno entendía el significado de aquellas palabras al cien por ciento, pero acuerdo con las acciones de Torrence todo pronosticaba acabar en desastre mundial.

**_"Si el perfume de la magia te seduce  
o el aroma de lo incierto llama ¡No hagas caso!"_**

El olor del cigarro de Lily se expandía a cada segundo que este se encontraba encendido, habían pasado varios segundos o quizás muchos minutos desde que Lily había pronunciado la ultima palabra, declarándole abiertamente la guerra a Sundory.

**"Si es lo que desean"** contestó la joven lentamente.

**"A menos es lo que nosotros decidimos"** gruñó Alexander duramente.

**"Locos"** murmuró Sundory, ni Alexander, ni Lilian contestaron aquello ¿Para que responder a lo que ya se sabe? **"¿Por qué? No entiendo ¡Alexander respóndeme! Es que acaso hice mal, es que…acaso…dime ¡Que hice mal!" **

Alexander negó con la cabeza **"¿En realidad quieres que te responda?"** le cuestionó el chico.

Sundory asintió sin dudaron ni un solo instante.

**"Bien¿Qué hiciste mal?"** reflexionó el joven lentamente **"¡Venderte!"** gruñó el joven fuertemente sonando como el bramido de un tigre **"¡Vendernos! Confiamos en ti, te dimos todo, dejamos todo por ti y tú nos devolviste aquel acto con una bofetada"** estalló Alexander **"¿Qué hiciste mal?"** dijo esta vez con sarcasmo **"¡Traicionarnos! Eso es lo que hiciste mal, no solo a mí, a tu amigas ¡A tu hermana!"**

Sundory negaba a todas acusaciones con la cabeza **"No, no, no ¡Eso no es cierto Alex!"**

**"No me vengas con eso"** protestó inmediatamente el joven **"Te lo dije aquella vez¡No lo hagas! Ten fuerza, por primera vez en toda tu maldita vida ¡Ten fuerza! No eras tu la que estaba en juego¡Te lo pedí, te lo implore!" **

**"No podía hacer nada Alexander"** protestó Sundory **"¡Era eso o nada!" **

**"¡Pues era mejor nada! No ibas a estar sola, nunca ibas a estarlo, estábamos aquí, pudimos haber hecho algo pero ¡No!"** siguió despotricando el joven en su contra** "De todo lo que pudiste haber hecho elegiste ¡Traicionarnos!" **

**"Lo siento, en verdad…lo siento"** susurró la joven **"Alex…Alex"**

**"No me toques¡No te atrevas a llamarme otra vez!"** exclamó el joven alejándose de ella rápidamente.

**"¿Qué tengo que hacer para que perdones?"**

**"No esta vez Sundory"** respondió Alexander **"Olvídalo, ya estoy cansado, ya estoy harto¡Vete a tu maldito cielo lleno de mojigaterías e hipocresías!"**

**_"A todos cambia a todos quema, _**

**_a todos calla; la flor de Bagdad" _**

**_("La flor de Bagdad", Los Amantes de Lola) _**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Las Confesiones de Kirsche:

U.U esta vez son un poco largas las notas, numero uno...tuve problemas con por tanto no pude subir el capitulo a tiempo y...otra es que algunas personas leyeron incompleto el capitulo pasado les avise a las que me dejaron reviews, bien ¿como saber si tu lesite el capitulo completo? bueno...porque debiste de haber leido hasta las notas de autora, (que siempre pongo) si no llegaste hasta esta seccion leiste el capitulo incompleto, por cierto ese error se corrigió...mmm mao menos rápido.

Pasando a cosas mas alegres, aquí disfrutando de la vacaciones . espero que ustedes también las estén disfrutando, tanto o mas que yo y bueno…pues, vuelvo lo mas rápido posible con este bastante interesante capitulo, nuevamente hablamos de cosas muy peculiares, y tenemos escenas…bastante perturbadoras, como la de L+J (Me costó horrores decidirme a ponerla por cierto) la del final con Sundory y Alex como protagonistas, para mi fueron las mas…impactantes y ¡oh si! Como olvidar al preciado y misterioso "SW" espero hayan gustado de este capi. ;-)

Por cierto, quiero agregar aquí un comentario sobre el significado del Rock & Roll, en realidad no pretendía que Torrence hiciera ese comentario tan atípico de ella; ya que son términos que únicamente podrían explicar bien Alex o Lilian, como sea….me hubiese gustado explicarles de donde surgen realmente el termino Rock & Roll, pero… no es algo fácil de encontrar. Algunos determinan que Rock; proviene del vocablo vulgar de los marineros y hace referencia al alargamiento de miembro sexual masculino (adelante y atrás) mientras que Roll es el termino para determinar el movimiento hacia los laterales de un barco.

Sin embargo para otros el termino Rock & Roll proviene de la jerga de los africanos para referirse al acto sexual. Termino que es mas aceptado, para cualquiera de los casos la palabra Rock y su derivado Rocking tiene que ver con el acto sexual.

Y también sobre el símbolo universal (si no me equivoco) del rock que todos hacemos con la mano. No encontré nada "histórico" sobre dicho símbolo ni como se llama, o como se le denomina, únicamente se que significa "Sexo, Drogas y Rock & Roll". He escuchado decir que la banda que lo origino fue Led Zeppelín, debido a que la abuela de algún integrante de ellos, cada vez que hacia pasteles y le salían bien alzaba los dedos (meñique e índice) en forma de decir "Salio bien" y que en un concierto un integrante lo uso y con el tiempo (o quizás error) termino por agregársele el tercer dedo. Como no es una historia confirmada, (de hecho fue una anécdota que escuche de un amigo, que es amante del rock y todos sus géneros) así que por tal no pude meterla en la historia. ¡Pero si alguien sabe la historia real me encantaría que me contara!

**Preguntas preguntosas:** hasta la fecha he resivido la cantidad de...cero respuestas, so u.u se cancela el juego.

**Reviews: Mangalina-Li, Gerulita Evans:** os he respondido via reply.

**Patricia:** Mm bueno creo que ya hablamos eso de que no se había subido bien el capi ¿no? En cuanto a Lilian…mmm si tiene comportamiento bastante raritos, pero ha de tener su porque ¿no lo crees? Y Alex oh Alex…aun tiene muchos destrozos por hacer.

**LEYLA:** Weeeii! Pues si, esta historia esta hecha para dejar a uno hecha un lió XDDDDD. ¿Desenredar la madeja? . ¡Oh no! aun falta enredarla un poquito mas ¿no crees? XDDDD, weno, weno haber que pasa.

**Tomoe:** ¡Holas! Uf! Esto parece cada vez mas maratónico (es que estoy contestado a los reviews de Waft y Feeling estoy así .) Y pues S.W es S.W ¿acaso no es obvio? Y Lily tiene un noviazgo con Alex, eso es una afirmación, sin embargo…mmm es una buena pregunta que no le interese lo que Sundoery haga con Alex quizás…sepa algo mas que nosotros ¿no? XDDDDD. Oh Lily y Alex¿Qué pareja tan explosiva resulto no? . Comienzan a crearme muchos problemas. Aunque…fue mi mano quien les dio vida en fin U.U… 0 yo adoro la relación de L+J es tan…bizarra, XDDD en fin espero vernos pronto, platicar o leer unos de tus kilométricos mail os espero pues!

**Sibilla:** Tia! Te has contestado a ti misma XDDDD, si bueno Sirius y Torrence tiene una relación "especial" supongo bonus de ser las primera en aceptar a los chicos y el hecho de que Sirius se exageradamente narcisista, de allí a algo mas hay un gran trecho. Sundory y Alex…otro grandísimo lió con el que nos damos de topes, o joder con esos dos, no se sabe si son o no son. Y tengo la ligera sospecha que tendremos que esperar mas para saberlo. Remus y Vera una "amistad" bueno…creo que la actitud de Vera es demasiado acida para hacer muy buenas migas con Sirius, James o Peter, el carácter de ella es muy seco y aburrido para entablar conversación con Sirius o James, además muy escrupulosa con las reglas y ellos…ya sabrás ¿no?

-

-

¡Weno hasta aquí! Nos vemos en próximo capi.

-

-

Atte: Kirsche Himitsu Fyrof

-

-

M.O.S.


	11. La Fría Sombra del Silencio

Capitulo 11: La Fría Sombra del Silencio.

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

_El silencio es ambiguo,  
porque me sofoca en la soledad  
y me acompaña al recordarte  
pero eso si, es mejor callar  
cuando no se puede mas._

_("El Silencio" Rafael Tapia Quiroga)_

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

La eterna noche lo cubría todo, la reina blanca andaba por su tierra con su lento paso brillando intensamente anunciando la pronta llegada de la luna llena.

"**¿Acaso no es hermosa?"** susurró la joven "**Tan brillante, tan elegante, tan lejana, es como las princesas de los cuentos de hadas"**

"**Caprichosa, destructiva y metiche"** añadió el joven "**La luna es horrorosa, sobre todo cuando brilla en la luna llena, ilumina mucho los pasillos"**

La joven le sonrió "**A mi me encanta la luna llena, es tan…desolante y romántica"**

"**No me digas que te has enamorado de ese poeta idiota"**

"**¿Alex?"** inquirió la chica "**No, bueno…siempre, es tan, cursi y desgraciado"**

"**¿Artista?"**

"**Algo así Severus"** le dio la razón la joven "**Pronto será luna llena y…"**

"**Tendré una oportunidad de saber a donde van los merodeadores"** le cortó el joven.

Lily hizo una mueca de desagrado "**¿Acaso te has enamorado de uno de ellos?"**

"**No bromees con eso"** bramó Severus furioso.

"**No veo otro motivo por el cual quieras saber a donde van por las noches, todo el mundo lo sabe"** exclamó Lily "**A romper las reglas"**

"**Obvio Lily, pero esta vez quiero evidencias"**

La chica suspiró pesadamente "**Te iré a visitar a la enfermería, es una promesa"**

"**Amante de Potter tenias que hacer"** espetó despreciablemente Severus.

"**Eso fue un golpe bajo. Pero sabes que lo que digo es verdad, tres contra uno es imposible"** sentenció la joven "**Son excelentes magos Severus"**

"**¿Esas tres piltrafas valen mas que yo?"** gruñó Severus.

"**Solo creo que si no te dejas de juegos acabaras mal, son unos idiotas pero…cuando de herir se trata son unos expertos"**

"**¿Lo dices por experiencia propia?"** gruñó Snape.

"**Hoy estas demasiado acido para mi animo"** dijo Lilian rudamente "**Eres…solo no quiero verte metido en problemas, es todo"**

"**Siempre apoyabas que fuera tras los merodeadores"** le reclamó Severus.

Lily se levantó del alfeizar de la ventana "**Bueno pues siempre he pensado que es muy peligroso. No pongo en duda tu valor ni tu hombría, pero…me parece estúpido que vayas a cazarlos toda tu vida"**

El chico le miró lleno de odio y rabia, pero una vez mas ella dejaba al descubierto ese vació silencioso mas terrible que la muerte, mas terrible que el mismo infierno.

"**Un día abrirás los ojos y te darás cuenta que la batalla que luchas no es con ellos si no contigo mismo"** Los fríos ojos de joven resplandecieron bajo la luz lunar.

"**Pero si les castigan por mi culpa estaré muy feliz de hacerlo, mejor si les expulsan"** contestó fríamente.

"**Bueno olvidas que Dumbledore es muy benevolente con ellos, hasta parece que son sus sobrinos y no sus alumnos"** siguió Lily haciendo caso omiso de los gestos desagradables de Snape.

"**Habré de encontrar algo Lilian, algún…día, algún día encontrare la forma de hacerles pagar por todo lo que han hecho"**

La pelirroja miró a su amigo amargamente, se llevó las manos al pecho tratando de calmar aquel dolor que le sofocaba, que le quemaba, otra vez solo la desdicha y el dolor crecía a su alrededor, otra vez su corazón se desangraría hasta el borde de la muerte.

&-&-&

En algún momento del la mañana, en la mazmorra de pociones.

"_S: Eres un tonto Moony ¡Debiste aceptar la cita con Rebeca, es hermosa!"_ garabateó Sirius velozmente aventando el pergamino a la mesa en donde el licántropo trabajaba.

"_J: Opino lo mismo¡Vaya pedazo de…muchacho!"_ Remus le arrebato el pergamino a James, quien era su compañero de trabajo.

"_R¡No te metas en donde no te llaman James! y si no acepte la cita con Rebeca fue porque Madame Pomfrey iba a notificarme sobre algunos cambios"_ el pergamino salió volando hasta el compañero de mesa de Sirius.

"_T¡Rebeca es horrible! Es una tonta descerebrada, no pierdas el tiempo con la gente que no esta a tu nivel Remus"_

"_S: Querida Torrence: Escribe en tu propio pergamino y no te distraigas que se nos aguada la poción, además ¿Quién te dijo que Remus quería a Rebeca para conversar"_

"_J: Hola morenita: Se nota lo mucho que se te da el chismorreo, por cierto…¡Rebeca es linda!_

"_R: Habla por ti mismo Sirius. Creo que el punto de vista de Torrence es interesante, y estoy de acuerdo con James, Rebeca es linda"_

"_T¡Hombres! Siempre pensando en lo mismo, empiezo a creerme las palabras de cierto chico de cabello rubí"_

"_S: Golpe bajo. Pero si estuvieras una noche conmigo cambiarias de opinión"_

"_J: Fue un insulto muy grave. Pero también te ofrezco que lo compruebes una noche. Guiño, guiño, beso"_

"_R:…."_

"_P: Remus ¿Slughorn dijo tres pétalos de amapola o trece?"_

"_V: Dejar de ser gilipollas chicos y se rumorea que Rebeca tiene una enfermedad veneria"_

"_R, P, S y J¡UUUUggggghhhh! Siempre sacas los comentarios mas asquerosos de las cosas Vera"_

"_T: Sabia que tenia algo esa chica"_

"_R: Slughorn dijo que eran siete pétalos de amapola Peter"_

"_V: Yo solo digo la verdad ¿Qué se siente haber besado indirectamente a tu compañero de cuarto?"_

El caldero de un joven de Hufflepuff explotó en una rara poción de coloración amarillenta, Slughorn determino que al chico se le había caído un trozo de pergamino con tinta en el caldero.

"_V¡Bah! Que sensibles"_

"_R, P, S y J: No tenemos tu retorcido, siniestro y depravado sentido del humor"_

"_T: Creí que Sirius era un grandísimo pervertido"_

"_J y R: Mmm…bueno, si lo es"_

"_S¡Pero no gay! Un segundo….¡No soy un pervertido!"_

"_V y T¡Si como no!"_

"_S: Vale, pues…si dicen que lo soy¡pues lo soy! . ¡Ey chicas¿Cuánto miden de busto?"_

"_R, J y P: ……."_

"_L: Dejaos de pasar estúpidas notitas, me ponéis nerviosa y es molesto estar viéndolas pasar por encima de cabeza ¡Donde esta tu rectitud Vera!"_

"_V: Cerca del arco del triunfo y no te importa mis medidas Black" _

"_T: 93cm"_

"_S¡Ja! La ultima se la pase a Vera muy cerca de tu trasero Evans…si me dices tus medidas te compro el neglille completo. Por cierto Vera por ahí alguien rumorea que te gusta usar relleno y Torrence…¡Eres de las mías!"_

"_J¡Padfoot, no le comprarás a Lily un neglille!"_

"_R: Tu si que eres idiota Sirius"_

"_S: Se que tu la prefieres al natural James, pero a mi me gusta la ropa sexy ¿Qué prefieres conejita, rojo, negro, azul o morado?"_

"_V: Vulgar" _

"_L y J¡Idiota!"_

"_T: Vera no usa relleno, y sus medida es 87cm y la de Lily es 97cm"_

"_L y V¡Torrence!"_

"_S¡Dios Evans son reales!"_

Torrence y Remus fueron los encargados de sacar la cabellera de Sirius de su propio caldero y limpiarla cuidadosamente para que no sufriera ninguna modificación aunque el encantamiento que la pelirroja le había hecho para meterlo ahí les dificultó las cosas.

"_T: Gracias por fregar la poción Lily ahora esta contaminada por cabellos de Sirius"_

"_S: Muy graciosa fiera, y deseo comprobar si son o no reales, si son reales se mueven, si no, ni a brincos. ¿Quieres hacer la prueba?"_

"_L: Vete al infierno Black y si sigues jodiendo vas a ser tu que el que de brincos…pero en la cámara de gas"_

"_S: Hermano, es Evans la que me esta seduciendo, deberías domar mas tus pertenencias ¿Dónde quedo ese poder?"_

"_R: Sirius, Lily no es un objeto"_

"_T: Y no es aún de James"_

"_J: Eres una amor Torrence"_

"_V: Manada de zotes, la cámara de gas es un lugar en donde cremaban viva a la gente en alguna época escalofriante del mundo muggle"_

"_S: James tienes gustos muy raros¿Qué valores les enseñan a los muggles para quemar a la gente viva? James ¿no eres de esos tíos masoquistas que les gustan los azotes verdad?"_

Por segunda vez en la clase Sirius sufrió un "accidente" en donde su preciada cara estuvo apunto de sufrir severas modificaciones.

"_S: Hermano bastaba escribir simplemente, no"_

"_V: Por primera y única vez en mi vida. Tomen nota: Estoy TOTALMENTE de acuerdo con Black; Potter es un masoquista"_

"_J: Y tu una vieja célibe, amargada y desabrida"_

"_S: Volviendo al punto, acabo de recordar que hace poco mejoraron las técnicas de implantaciones, así que puede que las tuyas sean de buena calidad Evans, creo que habrá que tocar para comprobar ¿Te apuntas como examinador James?"_

"_V¡No te emociones Potter!"_

"_T¿Acaso no esta aumentando de volumen de la entrepierna de James?"_

Remus se alejo de su compañero lo mas rápido posible al tiempo que James comenzaba a murmurar algo en contra de Torrence y a Sirius le entraba un ataque de risa, en el que agitaba el pergamino que le arrebato una pelirroja que anoto un par de letras antes de que Slughorn se lo retirara de la mesa.

Todos los jóvenes se quedaron estáticos, y los colores se les fueron hasta por los suelos, lo que había en el pergamino no era una conversación decente y nada que uno quisiera que el profesor se enterrará.

Pasó su mirada escrutando a cada uno de los alumnos, como queriendo desenterrar algo mas.

"**Yo soy el que me pregunto ¿Qué es lo que están observando? Señorita Evans"** la pelirroja desvió su mirada del profesor poniéndose a observar la infinidad de las paredes de las mazmorras.

El profesor suspiró pesadamente "**Jóvenes"** murmuró con cierto aire quisquilloso que molesto a los chicos "**Ponga su mente en cosas mas…útiles señor Black"** sentenció el hombre "**Y señor Potter"** James hizo un gesto indefino que de no ser por el rubor en sus mejillas no se podría haber interpelado como bochorno "**Controle sus emociones"**

Remus tuvo que hacer esfuerzos titánicos para no soltarse a reír a mandíbula batiente, al igual que el resto de sus compañeros que entendían la situación "**Notoriamente le afecta estar cerca de Black señorita Zide, Lupin cambia con… Zi"** El profesor se dio cuenta de que aquello podría ser un grave error, pues poner a Remus con Torrence significaba dejar trabajar a James con Sirius y eso seria tan o mas peligroso que darle a un pirómano un cerillo y una pipa de gas "**Potter trabajara con Zide y Lupin con Black, si saben hacer la poción terminaran pronto, además…sus pociones están bastante avanzadas, señor Black debería amarrarse ese cabello, pero no hay nada que no se pueda arreglar con unos trozos de Eléboro"**

James miró de reojo a Torrence quien sonrió inocentemente ofreciéndose para cortar los trozos de Eléboro, cuando este dejo de observarle de esa manera tan…siniestra, suspiro pesadamente; lo sabia, se había propasado con el comentario.

Sirius se dispuso a seguir movimiento el caldero por los próximos seis minutos, trabajar con Moony aseguraba un "Aceptable" pero ciertamente era muy, muy, muy tedioso hacerlo, el tío se dedicaba a trabajar y no era propenso a iniciar conversación.

"**Fue divertido ¿no?"** habló Sirius.

Si bien Remus era callado, no había nadie que no le siguiera la corriente cuando se ponía a parlotear y menos uno de sus amigos, aunque solo refunfuñara y bufara a sus pintorescos comentarios.

"**Sirius corta los tallos de las margaritas por favor"** sentenció el chico.

Sirius frunció el ceño "**Es una importante labor remover la poción durante cinco minutos o puede que se espese"** recitó el chico monótonamente imitando a Slughorn.

"**La margarita se debe cortar con cuchillo de plata"** aseveró Remus, remarcando demasiado la palabra "Plata"

Sirius parpadeo un par de veces antes de emitir un débil:

"**¡Oh!"** sonrió dejando el cucharón "**Vale, vale lo hago"**

Remus suspiró pesadamente, por lo menos James había dejado la mayoría de los ingredientes preparados; excepto las margaritas.

"**Moony¿Y cuales fueron los cambios que te menciono Madame Pomfrey?"**

Remus no deseba iniciar conversación con su amigo, lo conocía de sobra y platicando con él en pociones podría lograr echar a perder la poción, sin embargo el tono tan rígido y terso de su voz le hizo saber que no planeaba decir alguna estupidez.

"**Sobre la hora y otras pociones"** respondió vagamente "**Dice que…me he estado, tranquilizando, al parecer ya no soy tan salvaje"** añadió con amargura.

Sirius lo observó cuidadosamente "**Supongo que eso es…bueno"**

Remus se encogió de hombros "**Como sea, me ha dicho que esta vez tendré que ir con ella a las cinco de la tarde"**

"**Es muy temprano"** protestó Sirius.

"**Baja la voz Sirius"** le reprendió el joven "**Quiere probar con una poción reciente. Al parecer puedo hacerme menos daño, aunque…no se a probado con…tu sabes"** susurró el joven "**Pero a funcionado con animagos"**

Sirius profirió un suspiro "**Mañana nos veremos a la misma hora Moony, no te preocupes"**

"**No, hay mas"** le cortó "**Tendrán que ir mas tarde, al parecer hay algo rondando por el Bosque"** Sirius alzó una ceja "**Algo…malo hasta donde alce a escuchar"**

"**Esa curiosidad Moony"** sentenció Sirius rudamente como si él fuera un santo.

"**¿Qué hubieras hecho tu de escuchar a Alby hablar sobre buscar algo y no me refiero a ir a cazar thestral?"** dijo Remus.

"**Lo mismo que tú"** aceptó Sirius.

Remus suspiró "**Bueno gracias a eso se que estarán vigilando los linderos del bosque, Alby, Mina y Hagrid"**

"**Que encantador"** exclamó Sirius irónicamente "**Pero...no sabrá que somos nosotros"**

"**Baja la voz"** le regañó Remus por segunda vez "**Piensa de una buena vez Sirius¿Cuándo has visto a un perro y a un ciervo andar por el bosque juntos?"**

"**Bueno…podemos simular que…yo persigo a Prongsy, ya sabes….los perros persigue a la presa"**

"**¡No seas tonto!"** gritó Remus molesto golpeando la mesa de trabajo "**Se remueve hacia el otro lado"** exclamó para disipar las miradas que se habían concentrado en ellos.

"**Cierto"** le siguió el juego "**¿Quién decía que bajara la voz?"** ironizó Sirius en voz baja.

"**Es que lo que propones es tonto Sirius"** aseveró el licántropo "**Es verdad que los perros van tras los ciervos, pero cuando están de caza…con sus amos, además ¿Cómo explicarías que repentinamente se meten bajo el pasadizo del sauce boxeador?"**

"**Ese es un muy buen punto, que animales tan inteligentes"**

El joven de cabellos castaños no pudo hacer otra cosa que suspirar pesadamente, Sirius era todo un caso.

"**Me da igual si el ministro mismo vigila el lindero, haremos lo de siempre punto"** finalizó el joven.

Remus miró a Sirius mitad agradecido mitad enfadado, se expondrían a ser descubiertos como animagos, a ser expulsados y…se giró para meditar aquello con poco.

Aquella fría y hostil sonrisa le produjo un súbito escalofrió, el color de sus profundos ojos no confirmaban otra cosa que sus oscuras ambiciones. Remus contuvo el aliento ¿Qué era exactamente lo que Severus Snape había escuchado?

"**Añade las cucarachas"** le dijo Sirius mientras revolvía el caldero "**¿Remus?"**

Sirius se volvía hacia su amigo, este miraba hacia atrás con los ojos completamente abiertos, siguiendo el camino indicado por los ojos de su amigo observo al ser mas aberrante de todo el planeta. Cuando Severus dejo de observar a Remus fijo su vista en Sirius añadiendo a su cara ese horrible gesto de desprecio y asco que se tenían. Más que observarse parecían estar intentando matarse con las miradas

Un fuerte y hosco sonido retumbo por todo el lugar, Sirius y Serverus dejaron de mirarse para observar lo que sucedía, la pelirroja había terminado su poción y hasta había puesto un poco de esta en una botella con su nombre, la pelirroja les dirigió una mirada cargada de desprecio a ambos chicos.

En cuanto la pelirroja se encamino hacia el escritorio del profesor Slughorn ambos chicos se miraron de nuevo con hostilidad.

"**Sirius debemos terminar"** le recordó Remus.

El chico hecho aire por la nariz como un toro embravecido, miró a Remus y después a Snape y viceversa, dos veces antes de se girarse y seguir trabajando. Remus le hecho una ultima mirada de advertencia a Snape y volvió a su trabajo.

Añadió los ingredientes que aun le faltaban a la poción antes de volverse hacia Sirius, un mal presentimiento se albergo repentinamente en su cuerpo; Sirius sonreía, pero no con esa sonrisa seductora y cínica que siempre tenia, si no con una sonrisa…diabólica.

&-&-&

"**¿Por qué tienes que verle esta noche?"** preguntó Alexander fastidiado.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco "**Sabes, cuando se observan de cerca…eres muy parecido a James"**

"**No, no, no, yo no tengo la cabeza inflada de mierda"** rezongó el joven.

Lily alzó una ceja como si dijera: "Estas seguro de eso"

"**Muy, muy graciosa"**

"**No te pedí estar presente, ya puedes irte" **Alex miro con los ojos entrecerrados a la joven.

"**Sabes que no me agradan esas reuniones con él, no se Lily me da miedo"** comenzó a decir.

La joven dio una vuelta por el lugar ante de añadir:

"**No he pedido tu opinión"**

Alexander posó su vista sobre los ojos de su novia, desconocía lo que realmente hacían esos dos; no era porque Lily nunca se lo hubiera mencionado, es que ciertamente él nunca deseaba escucharlo

"**¿Qué harán esta noche?"** preguntó Alexander con un tono muy serio, quizás excesivamente serio para se él.

"**Haremos un atingió ritual y tu serás el sacrificio, si no te largas"**

Alexander observó fríamente al ser que avanzaba hacia él con bamboleante movimiento, suave, elegante y preciso, como el de una serpiente andando altivamente por su territorio.

"**Claro notoriamente valgo mas que tú"** No, no se soportaban y no tenían porque guardar la apariencias.

"**Oh solo hace falta James para que este completo el cuadro"** murmuró Lily ligeramente molesta.

"**¿Por qué no lo invitas cariño? Te aseguro que me encantaría verlo retorcerse en el suelo del coraje que le causa saber lo de ustedes"**

Lilian puso los ojos en blanco "**Tenemos cosas mas interesantes que hacer, por favor"** Lily le indico que podía retirarse.

Alexander dudó un poco, no quería dejarla con ese tipo sin embargo ¿Qué podía hacer él?

"**Tardaste mucho"** se quejó Lilian, dando media vuelta y comenzando a andar dejando a Alexander completamente solo.

"**Tenia asuntos que resolver"** Severus se colocó la capucha sobre su cabeza anunciando que aquello era asunto muerto "**Y he recibido información…"interesante""** añadió mientras se giraba un poco hacia atrás, observando a joven de cabello rubí parado en medio pasillo.

"**Sigues con eso"** se quejó la joven.

Severus refunfuñó un par de cosas antes de sentenciar fríamente:

"**Voy a matar a Potter"**

"**Hazlo"** espetó Lilian. Severus buscaba incordiarla, pero no estaba dispuesta a sucumbir a sus provocaciones.

"**Te regale su corazón"** continuó.

"**Se vera hermosísimo en mi sala de estar"** Lilian giró ligeramente hacia atrás para observar un Alexander que se esfumaba por los pasillo, suspiró, eso significaba que no les espiaría; aunque esa opción era poco probable, ya que Severus con un suave movimiento de varita lo hubiera mandando a la enfermería por unos cuantos meses.

"**O quizás prefieras otra parte"** siseó venenosamente.

"**Mientras no te emociones"** Severus Snape giró sobre sus talones sumamente molestó, Lily sonrió calladamente "**¿Qué escuchaste?"**

Snape respiró profundamente antes de seguir su pasó tranquilo, aparentemente ya desenfadado "**Algo de al anocher, jardines del colegio y algo interesante en un pasadizo del sauce boxeador"**

Lily soltó una débil trompetilla "**Seguro¡ey! Podría tomarte una foto con tu cara de mapache"**

"**El tonto de Black desvelo como evitar aquellas cosas del sauce boxeador"** continuó Snape sonriendo.

Lily medito la información, media noche, sauce boxeador y pasadizo, un frió espasmo le atacó "**¿Espera…quieres decir que Black te lo dijo personalmente?"**

Snape negó con la cabeza y sonrió triunfantemente "**Estaban charlando en la biblioteca y Black comenzó a hablar de alguna…incursión fuera de Hogwarts, cuya salida es a través de el sauce boxeador"**

"**¿Cuándo?"** inquirió Lilian.

"**En dos días"** sentenció Severus "**Pienso seguirlos y…fotografiarlo todo o mejor aun llamar a algún profesor"**

"**No creo que sea buena idea"** terció Lily.

Snape giró los ojos y saltó por la ventana hacia fuera del castillo, seguido de Lily.

"**Espero no vayas a decirles nada"** gruñó el chico, Lily negó con la cabeza.

"**Es que…ese pasadizo he oído decir, resguarda los fantasmas violentos de…la casa de los gritos"**

Los fríos negros ojos de Snape se fijaron en las vacías esmeraldas de la joven, acompañados de un gesto que anunciaba: "Si esa es tu ultima excusa, no me importa"

"**Preocúpate por otras cosas Lilian, vamos a hacer un poco de magia negra"** sentenció finalmente Severus "**Quizás…demasiado oscura"**

&-&-&

Sirius sonrió para sus adentros.

"**Esto no me agrada"** Peter se volvía a reacomodar por enésima vez en el ultimo cuarto de hora.

"**Transfórmate Peter, es mas cómodo ¿no Prongs?"** exclamó el chico palmeando el hocico peludo de su amigo.

El ciervo asintió agitando su poderosa y magnifica cornamenta, antes de volver a reposar su rostro sobre las dos patas delanteras, mientras esperaba pacientemente a que Madame Pomfrey apareciera con Remus.

Peter y Sirius estaban envueltos bajo la capa de la invisibilidad, sentados sobre el suelo húmedo y pedregoso; no era nada cómodo, pero que un ciervo de diez puntas descansara tranquilamente por los linderos del bosque no era raro; hacía poco que James se encontró con una manada de estos, sin embargo que un perro estuviera a su lado si hacia muy sospechoso el asunto.

Y allá venían Dumbledore, Hagrid y Minerva comenzaban su lenta revisión del bosque, Sirius se tiro suavemente sobre los matorrales para no arriesgarse a ser visto mientras que Peter se transformaba en una diminuta rata.

James observó a través de sus ojos de ciervo a los personajes, quines parecían discutir acaloradamente, era una lastima que no pudiera acercárseles. De inmediato su cornamenta atrajo la mirada de los presentes quienes detuvieron su pasó a la amenaza de levantarlo, pues había puesto la cornamenta por delante como si fuera a envestirlos; había viso al jefe de la manada hacerlo de esa forma cuando por casualidad él llego por primera vez hasta ellos y las ciervas se le acercaron mimosamente.

El director siguió su lento paso hacia otros rumbos dejando al ciervo descansar, con lo que James pudo volver a reposar su rostro sobre sus patas delanteras, ahora solo tendrían que esperar a que Remus entrar y después uno a uno hicieran lo mismo.

Cinco minutos después Remus y Madame Pomfrey llegaban al sauce haciendo lo rutinario bajo el manto estelar, observaron a su amigo entrar al pasadizo y a la dulce enfermera alejarse.

Fue cuando su instinto animal le alertó; había alguien más entre ellos. Y si efectivamente una sombra se movía por entre las paredes del viejo castillo, del lado del lago.

Con la pata trato de alertar a Sirius, quien al parecer sabia mejor que él, quiera y sonreía satisfactoriamente "**Ahora si se llevara un buen susto el maldito"**

James movió las orejas un par de veces para asimilar aquello, ahora entendía porque no le había detenido en su loca idea de atrapar a Snivellus y borrarle la memoria por haber escuchado "aquella" conversación en la biblioteca; la idea era llevarlo hasta un…¡Hombre lobo!

Se giró hacia Sirius para rebatir aquella idea a punta de embestidas pero cuando volvía a mirar a su amigo este ya era un perro negro que meneaba el rabo alegremente.

"**¡Sirius, Sirius!"** susurró James molestó, el perro se volvía hacia él desconcertado por encontrarlo en su forma humana "**¡Explica eso!"**

El hocico negro ladró un par de cosas incomprensibles para James.

"**¡No me jodas!"** bramó el joven "**Puede descubrirnos Y ¡Cielo santo! Puede comérselo Moony"**

El perro meneo el rabo lentamente como si meditara la respuesta, finalmente escondió su faz sobre sus peludas patas delanteras.

"**No seria un "grave" pecado borrar de la faz de la tierra a Snivellus, no estoy en contra de ello, pero…¡Piensa en Moony!"**

El perro se levantó y anduvo por los matorrales ignorando a su amigo olímpicamente. James suspiró, Snivellus podía descubrir que eran animagos ilegales¿en que diablos había estado pensando Sirius?

"**James…¿Qué haremos?"** preguntó Peter.

James estaba apuntó de contestar cuando Sirius le lanzó un gruñido de alerta, y corría directamente hacia Snape.

James interpelo aquello como la señal para que él entrara, Peter salió corriendo hacia el sauce apretando el nudo exacto del árbol para paralizarlo. Tras esto James corrió convertido en ciervo para meterse en un santiamén (en forma humana) mientras Snape estaba tendido en el suelo en una encarnizada batalla con un perro desconocido, horrible y que disfrutaba de destrozarle el rostro.

Snape se logro levantarse cuando el perro salió disparado hacia un lugar que él no pudo distinguir, se limpio la túnica, era aun demasiado temprano para entrar al lugar, además a causa del alboroto; causado por el perro, Albus, Minerva y Hagrid volvían al lugar.

"**¿Qué diablos piensas hacer?"** chilló James bajo el sauce.

"**Asustarlo, cuando vea Moony saldrá disparado y fin del asunto; así dejara de molestarnos"**

"**¡Eres un idiota Black!"** bramó James "**Tienes la remota idea de lo mal que puede salir todo esto"**

"**Solo será un sustito"**

"**¡Remus se lo va querer comer!"** exclamó James alarmado "**No voy a permitir que…"**

"**¿Aun siguen en forma humana?"** preguntó una voz a sus espaldas.

"**Faltan diez minutos para la puesta de sol Moony"** terció Sirius.

"**¡Es peligroso!"**

James le indico con un brazo que subiera a la casa "**Antes de que no podamos comunicarnos deseo hablar un par de cosas con Sirius"**

"**¿Qué sucede chicos?"**

"**¡Nada!"** exclamaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Si Remus antes sospechaba que algo iba mal, ahora lo confirmaba.

"**Chicos"** aseveró firmemente.

"**Solo un par de palabras con Sirius y nos volvemos animales…anda Moony sube"**

"**Ya lo son"** gruñó Remus dando media vuelta.

James y Sirius abrieron la boca, su amigo les había regalo un "bonito" insulto, demasiado hermoso para no anotarlo.

"**Este es el plan, subirás con Moony y yo esperare aquí a Snivellus, lo hago subir por el hueco, le hecho un par de maleficios y regreso"** recitó James "**No repliques Sirius¡No podemos arriesgarnos, puede morderlo o comérselo"**

"**Preferiría la segunda opción, créeme…no me gustaría que le hiciera compañía a nuestro querido Moony"**

"**¡Y como diablos crees que se sentirá Remus!"**

Sirius se meneó lentamente, James había dado justo en el clavo, cuando ideo aquella macabra idea jamás se puso a pensar en Remus.

"**No te preocupes Sirius, sube y…cuando se recupere de esta noche Snivellus, vamos a echarle otro par de maleficios"** apremió James, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

Sirius se alejó del lugar velozmente en cuatro patas para subir por la trampilla directamente hacia la casa de los gritos.

Tras tres minutos de la ausencia de Sirius, bajo Snape, James dio un pasó hacia él. Cuando ¡Bam! Se encontraba en suelo.

"**Dumbledore ronda muy cerca de por aquí; seré el primero en verte salir de este castillo, para Siempre"**

Con pasó apresurado Severus desapareció del lugar, dejando a James forcejando contra dos hechizos uno que le impedía moverse y el otro que le impedía hablar. En cuanto el hechizo cedió James se levantó y emprendió la carrera hasta la casa de los gritos.

Únicamente los gritos de una transformación casi completa eran audibles, si se encontraba en ese estado, se convertiría en la cena segura de Moony, sin embargo lo que mas le preocupaba en ese momento, aunque irónicamente y de mala gana era Snape. Así que avanzó por el lugar intentando buscarlo velozmente con la mirada.

"**Snape grandísimo idiota¡ve acá!"** le jaló James cuando le hubo encontrado.

Sin embargo los ojos de Snape estaban clavados en el hombre lobo que tenia por delante; la piel de James perdió el color inmediatamente. Remus era ya un autentico lobo, estiraba sus partes acomodándose a ellas, mientras su nariz hacia que su cola se agitara alegremente, pues ella anunciaba claramente: "Humanos"

Velozmente pero sin hacer tanto movimiento tomo su varita firmemente¡Por las barbas de Merlín, estaba dispuesto a lastimar a Moony a causa del peligrasiento. Y así fue, cuando el lobo se abalanzó sobre ellos James únicamente atino a lanzarle un hechizo aturdidor, para poder aventar a Snape hacia la trampilla, cayendo este sórdidamente en el suelo.

Severus tardó en recuperarse del golpe, le dolían todos los huesos del trasero, y se sentía ligeramente aturdido, fijo su vista hacia arriba en donde parecía que Potter luchaba contra el hombro lobo, aunque ciertamente se escuchaban mas pisadas, avanzo a gatas a tiempo justo para librarse de ser el colchón para la caída de James.

"**¡Magnanisimo mamerto!" **gruñó James cuando se recupero de la caída "**Andado a fuera. Otro poco y nos conviertes en la cena"**

"**¡Es un hombre lobo!"** chilló Snape alterado.

James puso los ojos en blanco "**Y tú una babosa peluda, muévete antes de que…"** y la madera crujió estruendosamente bajo el peso de un excitado hombre lobo que deseaba comida "**Andando idiota, nunca he dudado de la fuerza de Remus¡Corre imbécil!"**

Cuando el segundo golpe fue asestado en la madera que constituía la trampilla estalló dejando un agujero, por el cual pasaba el hocico de la bestia que aulló ferozmente.

James jaló a Snape por la manga de la túnica y comenzó a correr a través del pasillo velozmente.

La madera voló en mil pedazos estruendosamente, James apresuró el paso, aquello tenía pinta de terminar en tragedia; los fuertes y veloces pasos de Moony les daban alcance velozmente.

James giró la cabeza, para poder ver el movimiento de su ahora enemigo, aventó a Snape contra la pared de piedra contraria, al tiempo que se tiraba al suelo esquivando la dentadura de su amigo.

Ahora Snape era quien se encontraba frente a frente de un hombre lobo, James se levantó con una vista teñida de rojo, vio a Snape agitar la varita suavemente. Los músculos del hombre lobo se tensaron violentamente tras caer al suelo; chillidos agudos de dolor salían del animal.

"**¿Qué le haces?"** gritó James.

"**Salvándonos el pellejo inútil"**

"**¡No lo lastimes!"** exclamó James horrorizado al ver como Remus casi se convulsionaba.

Severus se raspó toda la cara cuando James le estrelló contra la piedra para que dejara de lastimar a su queridísimo hombre lobo. Lamentablemente James no pudo quedarse a verificar el estado de Remus, sin embargo jaló a Severus para seguir su recorrido hasta los terrenos de Hogwarts.

En cuanto se recupero de los dolores acontecidos el lobo se levantó velozmente, erizando todos los pelos de su cuerpo y gruñendo ferozmente. Lo habían lastimado; así que su instinto animal clamaba por venganza.

James escuchaba horrorizado los poderosos ladridos que Remus emitía, aun les faltaba un buen trecho para llegar a Hogwarts, Severus era un barbarísimo criminal, no tenia idea (y no quería saberlo) de lo que le había hecho a Remus, pero eso únicamente logro enfadar a la bestia.

"**¡Cuando acabe esto te maldeciré hasta que termines en San Mungo!"** amenazó James corriendo de tras de él.

Severus iba a responder a aquella provocación sin embargo pelear entre ellos en esas circunstancias era la peor idea, lo primordial era volver de una pieza y sin ninguna mordida a Hogwarts.

Nuevamente las pisadas de Remus estaban justo detrás de ellos, únicamente que esta vez los gruñidos y ladridos indicaban que estaba tan furioso que en cuanto estuvieran a su alcance los despedazaba.

James sintió que no corría la misma suerte que la vez pasada, pues de inmediato la patas delanteras de Remus casi le despellejaban la espalda; arrancándole un grito de dolor. Rodó por el suelo con la espalda ardiéndole, escuchando casi a lo lejos la batalla entre dos poderosos cuadrúpedos.

Severus sin un poco de delicadeza levantó a James del suelo obligándole a correr, no tenia idea de donde diablos había salido el perro negro lanudo y a pesar de que se había jurado a su mismo maldecirlo cuando lo volviera a ver, esta vez tuvo que pasarlo, su integridad era primero.

James vio el final del túnel con alivio y alegría ya faltaba poco, se giró hacia Snape justo cuando el lobo le estampaba sus poderosas patas sobre la cara, James intento sentir lastima del chico, pero la verdad se lo tenia bien merecido por lastimarlo. Con el dolor de su alma apunto a Remus con su varita lanzándole varios metros atrás, sin más, tomo a Severus y hecho a correr con él hasta el final del pasadizo.

Snape rodó por el frió pasto calmándole el ardor del rostro, se levantó para esquivar los poderoso golpes del sauce boxeador, todo lo veía con una mezcla de negro con rojo espantoso, Potter aun no emergía del sauce y se escuchaba como si una feroz batalla sucediera en pasadizo.

"**¡Señor Snape!"** chilló Minerva corriendo a su encuentro junto con el torpe guardabosque y Albus Dumbledore "**¿Qué le sucedió? . ¿Qué hace aquí?"**

"**¡James, James!"** exclamó Hagrid corriendo hacia él apartando las ramas del sauce como si fueran suaves ventiscas de aire.

Albus apuntó al árbol inmovilizándolo, corrió hacía James quien gritó desesperadamente:

"**Albus ¡Sirius!"**

El mago entro en agujero hechizando al lobo que se desmayó al instante, metros adelante su otro alumno caía al suelo inconciente.

&-&-&

La mañana iniciaba con descomunal movimiento, todas las chicas (y algunos chicos) estaban apiñados en la puerta de la enfermería esperando impacientemente noticia alguna de los merodeadores y es que no todo los días se levantaba uno con el chisme de que; tres de los merodeadores se encontraban en la enfermería con graves heridas.

James contemplaba el techo tranquilamente mientras escuchaba el suave murmullo que afuera se producía, Madame Pomfrey cerró la puerta de la enfermería ferozmente por tercera ocasión en la mañana, estaba harta de las millones de jovencitas que se querían hacerse pasar como enfermas para que les permitiera el acceso a la enfermería.

"**¿Cómo se siente señor Lupin?"** le cuestionó dulcemente la enfermera a su amigo.

Remus contesto suavemente algunas palabras que él no consiguió descifrar, aun se encontraba bastante aturdido; después de todo los acontecimientos de la noche pasada eran para meditarse lentamente.

"**Descanse tranquilamente, nadie le molestara. No abriré esa puerta hasta que venga el director"** afirmó la mujer.

Una vez más alguien llamaba a la puerta insistentemente, la enfermera apuntó la puerta con su varita para silenciar los golpes.

"**Iré a hablar con Minerva de su situación, ahora vuelvo"**

James escuchó a la enfermera salir del lugar por la puerta de su despacho, lo mas seguro era que subiera a ver a Mina, por el pasadizo que había en sus despacho. Se llevó una mano a la nariz que le picaba, cerró los ojos y giro sobre si mismo tratando de no rozar la espalda; sus heridas ya se habían cicatrizado pero le escocían cada vez que se las tocaba.

"**James…"**

"**Mmm"** mugió el chico visiblemente adormilado.

"**¿Qué sucedió?"** le interrogó su amigo.

"**Nada de lo que tú debas preocuparte Moony"** contestó James enterrándose bajo las sabanas de su fría e incomoda cama.

El pesado buró de medicinas se movió con un grave chirrido, James frunció el ceño y se levantó de inmediato, un corro de múltiples voces entraba al lugar.

"**Shhh, aun pueden estar dormidos"** susurró la chica "**Ni se les ocurra armar escándalo"**

"**Solo quiero ver que se encuentren bien"** apresuró a contestarle otra joven.

"**Pomfrey ¡Va a echarnos!"**

"**No te importa eso en lo mas mínimo Lily"**

"**¡Torrence!"** chilló Sirius levantándose de su cama abriendo los brazos.

"**¡Sirius!"** gritó la joven efusivamente "**Chicos ¿Se encuentran bien? Ugh que cara"** exclamó Torrence observando a Sirius "**Remus ¿estas bien, James?"**

Torrence no sabia a quien abrazar primero, así que comenzó por el que tenía más a la mano: Remus.

"**Oh que lastima¡No hay sangre, ni muñones! . ¡Maldita prensa!"** chilló Vera decepcionada. Sundory le dio un golpe en las costillas.

"**Nos dieron un gran susto"** comenzó a decir la joven quitando a Torrence del banco para sentarse a lado de Remus y acariciarle el rostro.

"**Solo un "pequeño" accidente"** comentó James sin mucha importancia.

Vera puso los ojos en blanco "**Deja de hacerte el niño héroe Potter"** James le sacó la lengua infantilmente "**Ohh...¡Que decepción! Yo quería ver partes amputadas, viseras de fuera, gente moribunda"**

Esta vez fue Sirius puso los ojos en blanco "**Has pasado demasiado tiempo con la pelirroja"**

Lily miro a Sirius con los ojos entrecerrados, sin embargo fue Torrence quien habló:

"**La verdad es que, Vera estaba muy preocupada por ustedes. Ella planeo una maniobra para pasar por encima de sus miles de fans"**

Vera se giró hacia su amiga sumamente molesta "**Oh, bueno, eres mi segunda chica favorita Vera, por eso…te nombro la sub-presidenta de mi club de fans"** dijo James sonriendo.

La varita de Vera apuntó a un par de cortinas que se cerraron para ocultar la vista de James a todos. "**¡Oye! Ey, ok, ok te doy la presidencia, pero ¡Vera!"** chilló James "**Chicos¡Remus!"** Vera apuntó por segunda ocasión a las cortinas para ponerles un encantamiento silencioso.

Remus puso los ojos en blanco y se recargo sobre Sundory quien le preguntaba por lo bajo de su estado y condición. Vera se sentó a los pies de la cama de Sirius que conversaba con Torrence.

"**Horrible"** gruñó Vera.

"**Preciosa"** contestó Sirius, provocando la risa de Torrence.

Lily observó a sus compañeras rodando los ojos, la habían convencido de conducirles por el pasillo secreto que una vez ella utilizo al encontrarse en una situación desesperada. (Recuérdese la vez en que todos rumoreaban que ella había sido violada por Black y Potter; además de esperar un hijo de Potter.) Que lejos estaban aquellos tiempos, dio media vuelta para ver al otro herido.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron fijamente, los de ella centellaron fugazmente reflejando preocupación, un largo y tendido suspiro le indico que se encontraba en perfecto estado. Cerró los ojos y pasó de él, no podían arriesgarse a nada.

"**¡No me ignoren!"** chilló James entre las cortinas, lanzando manotazos al aire.

Llevaba la espalda descubierta, los terribles zarpazos se le marcaban perfectamente, encogió el rostro suponiendo que eso debía de doler mucho. James se despegó otro tanto del respaldo de la cama, suponía Lily que iba a descorrer las cortinas.

James se quedo a la mitad de su empresa, fríos besos le bañaban la espalda, la yema de los dedos de una mujer le acariciaban por debajo de la bata que intentaba cubrirle, desde la mitad de la espalda hasta los hombros le fue tocado por las caricias de un sensual demonio.

"**Tuve miedo"** susurró Lily en su oído "**Decían cosas horribles"** la manos de Lily se aferraban a su pecho, mientras que su rostro se recargaba en sus hombros, haciendo caer su brillante cabello pelirrojo por el pecho de James.

Colocando sus manos sobre las de ella "**Yo también tuve miedo"** sinceró, los dedos de él se mezclaron con los de ella, lentamente quito ambas manos de su pecho para poder girarse y observarla "**Miedo de no volverte a ver"**

"**¡Lily viene Pompy!"** exclamó Vera.

La joven se separó de James no sin antes darle un besó en los labios.

&-&-&

"**Sin juegos ni mentiras, James"** terció Albus Dumbledore seriamente.

Por primera vez desde que entraron en Hogwarts no había dulces o tazas de té alrededor de ellos, era la primera vez que Albus no bromeaba con ellos ni les trataba con suma familiaridad.

"**Dumbledore"** se adelantó Sirius con un tono muy serio "**Yo, quería que Snape nos dejara en paz. Todo comenzó en pociones, Remus y yo hablábamos, porque había denegado a una chica una cita, él me dijo que no hubiera podido acudir debido a que Pomfrey le había citado para un cambio de normas"**

Albus escuchaba tranquilamente al joven.

"**Entonces se me ocurrió preguntar, las nuevas normas; en alguna parte Snape nos escucho y no dejo de espiarnos"**

"**Escucho nuestras intenciones de vernos con Remus antes de que saliera la luna y…bueno nos siguió"** continuó James "**Se que…debí hacer algo al momento, pero, Sirius me pidió que lo olvidara. Y en cierta forma hizo bien, hacia poco que había molestado un poco a Snape"** el joven sonrió ligeramente recordando que había encerrado a su querido compañero en una armadura.

"**Además siempre esta tras nosotros, para cacharnos en algunas de nuestras fechorías y que nos expulsen por eso"** añadió Sirius con cierta molestia "**Realmente no deseaba ponerlo en tal riesgo"**

"**Trate de detenerlo pero me lanzó un par de maleficios"** se defendió James "**Ya sabe la vieja costumbre"**

Albus se rasco la cabeza, como si se encontrar en un dilema "**Sabían ustedes que es muy peligroso que Remus se tope con humanos en las noches de luna llena"**

"**Lo sabemos Albus"** aceptó James "**Por eso trate de detenerle al inicio del túnel pero…¡Me hechizo tan repentinamente que no pude defenderme!"**

"**¿Y usted señor Black?"** inquirió Dumbledore.

"**Estaba por irme, Remus comenzaba a transformarse pero cuando iba a bajar por la trampilla vi que James subía, me pidió buscar a Snive…Snape y entonces fue todo un desastre"**

"**Así que van con Remus y le hacen compañía"** exclamó Dumbledore.

"**Cerramos la trampilla con poderosos hechizos y le hacemos compañía desde abajo, algunas veces estamos en la casa, con una poción inodora nos evitamos el problema de que intente mordernos. Nunca estamos en el mismo cuarto"** dijo James precipitadamente ante la preocupación del director "**¡Remus es un buen lobo! Nunca nos ha intentado morder¡Jamás!"**

"**Excepto por el día de ayer, pero fue porque Snape le provocó"** gruñó Sirius "**¡Lo vi con mis propios ojos, le lanzo un hechizo que hizo que Moony se retorciera! Estaba en peligro, sí¡Pero no tenia que torturar a Remus!"**

Albus se levanto de su silla con una cara algo larga "**Cuidado con sus palabras señor Black, estaría haciendo una grave acusación"**

"**¡Es la verdad!" **exclamó James poniéndose de pie "**¡Parecía que torturaba a Remus! Él lanzaba chillidos, similar a cuando se le pisa a un perro la cola o algo mas feo"**

Dumbledore miró a James fijamente, haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que sentara "**Su versión coincide con el del señor Snape, ahora entiendo porque no lo vio a ustedes Señor Black"** Sirius evitó mirar a James, aquel gestó sugeriría en Albus alguna sospecha "**Fue un lamentable…se podría decir suceso, no provocaron, ni obligaron al señor Snape a ir a aquel lugar. Él lo hizo por cuenta propia"**

Sirius no pudo evitar brincar de alegría mentalmente ¡Ja! Ese cabronazo no se saldría con las suyas.

"**Sin embargo entienden la gravedad de este asunto ¿verdad?"** James y Sirius asintieron "**Enviare una carta a sus tutores"** Sirius hizo una mueca con el rostro indescifrable "**Ambas cartas serán para los señores Potter"** añadió Albus, las manos de Sirius se tensaron ligeramente, sin embargo James hizo un gesto, como restándole importancia al asuntó.

"**¿La escribirá Minerva? Hace una semana que no tienen noticias de nosotros nuestros padres"** comentó James alegremente.

Albus suspiró, con esos dos no se podía, una jovial sonrisa se poso sobre su senil rostro "**Tendrán detención con Hagrid"**

"**¡Genial!"** exclamaron los jóvenes.

No habían querido hacerle daño al señor Snape, sencillamente no querían que se metiera mas con ellos, era una cicatriz que probablemente tardaría años en cerrarse, quizás nunca.

"**En cuanto a sus estancias con el señor Lupin en la casa de lo gritos"** habló Albus duramente.

"**¡Es un buen lobo!"** le cortó Sirius "**Hasta recordó hace poco que habíamos jugado con una pelota de hule"**

Dumbledore negó con la cabeza firmemente "**Es muy peligroso hacerle compañía siendo humano, no volverán a ir con él y eso tiene que ser una promesa señores"**

James y Sirius prometieron no hacerlo "**Palabra de mago"** sentenciaron los dos. Albus sonrió "**Para asegurarme pondré un escudo anti-humanos"** añadió, sabia perfectamente que esos dos no cumplirían nada si no decían: "Palabra de Merodeador"

"**¿Acaso eso no imposibilitaría a Remus para entrar al túnel?"** inquirió Sirius.

"**La sangre y la esencia de él es ligeramente diferente a la de un humano normal"** murmuró Albus "**¿Té y magdalenas?"**

Ambos chicos aceptaron gustosos el ofrecimiento, Dumbledore siempre tenia entremeses muy apetecibles, y poco les importaba la barrera anti-humanos, al fin y al cabo ellos podrían entrar como animales.

&-&-&

Sirius se tiró en la cama había sido un día bastante difícil después de atender a sus miles de fans que le regalaron varios objetos (desde cartas hasta nuevas túnicas) hasta tener que lidiar con una "pequeña" afrenta con Alexander. Desgraciadamente James se había encontrado con el susodicho, habían tenido un peculiar intercambio de frases, el ambiente se caldeo; como buen ambiente juvenil y terminaron a trompazos y maleficios, pese a esto ninguno abrió la boca, pues dijeron que habían tenido un "pequeño" accidente en las escaleras; ¡Ja! Obviamente nadie lo creyó pero como no estaban dispuestos a decir la verdad, ahí acabo el dilema.

"**Tu si que estas como cabra"** exclamó Remus "**Mira que acabar así con Fontela"**

"**¡Cállate Moony!"** chilló James "**No tienes ni puñetera idea de lo que sucedió así que ¡A callar licántropo, a callar!"**

Remus parpadeo velozmente, James jamás usaba palabras altisonantes de no ser estrictamente necesario y aun así siempre se media; además le acaba de llamar Licántropo con un horrible siseo despectivo, por lógica cualquier idiotez que haya dicho Alexander, debió de haber sido demasiado grande para que le pusiera los nervios de punta a James.

"**Bueno menos mal que ninguno dijo nada"** sospesó Sirius "**Al menos no abrió la boca"**

"**¡Y que exactamente debía decir!"** gruñó una voz a sus espaldas.

Todos los chicos se giraron hacia la chica que les hablaba, Sirius giro los ojos; ¡Lo que les faltaba; Evans furiosa!

James miró a Lily con una mezcla de furia y frustración "**¡Porque no se lo preguntas a tu…famoso novio!"** bramó James con la mandíbula temblándole de ira.

"**Ya le tocara a él"** añadió Lily firmemente "**¡Que coño tienes en la puta cabeza!"** exclamó la joven "**Cuantas jodidas veces te he dicho que lo ignores, es un hijo de la tiznada. ¡Pero no! siempre quieres hacerte él héroe. Ahora tengo a McGonagall sobre mi, por sus idioteces de niños de Kinder"**

"**¡No me vengas con excusas tontas! Ya te he dicho que lo ignores"** le imitó James burlonamente "**Sopórtalo tú con sus…me estaba agrediendo, me estaba insultando¡Te estaba insultando! Como diablos quieres que lo ignore"**

Lily suspiró pesadamente "**Alexander toda la vida me ha insultado no es nada nuevo y si abre la boca ¡ignóralo!"**

"**¡Es muy fácil para ti decirlo!"** bramó James

Remus y Sirius escucharon en silencio la nueva afrenta de esos dos, en donde los insultos volaban a la antigua; a diestra y siniestra. Se notaba que ambos estaban perdiendo los cabales, porque cada vez comenzaban a decir cosas mas incoherentes, James hacia comentarios como: "Estas cabreada porque falte el jueves" y Lily refutaba diciendo: "Ni te creas que me haces mucha falta"

Peter llegó en el segundo tiempo que la pelea verbal, cuando el ambiente por segunda ocasión en él día se estaba caldeando y entonces los dos comenzaron a sacar viejas riñas, que se remontaban a los años pasados, sobre todo con cierto tema que se podía resumir así: "Tú eres el símbolo de las Damon girls y yo el líder de los merodeadores y por eso tenemos suficientes motivos para darnos de cocotazos"

Y como toda afrenta entre Dioses y Demonios, la discusión finalizó o inicio con un grandioso ¡Plaf! Por parte de la poderosa derecha de la pelirroja sobre la mejilla de James.

A James se le tensaron todos los músculos del cuerpo, por primera vez en toda su vida, Remus, vio a su amigo alzar la mano para pegarle seriamente un bofetón a una mujer. Sirius estaba apunto de intervenir cuando observó a la pelirroja ponerse en guardia con los dos puños en alto.

"_¡Oh Dios, Oh dios!"_ pensaba Peter asustado.

Aquella disputa entre ambos jóvenes amantes tenía pinta de terminar de la peor manera.

"**Suficiente"** dijo Remus interponiéndose entre ellos "**Ustedes dos no van a pelear por una bobería ¿cierto Evans?"**

La mirada verde de Lily decía a gritos¡Por supuesto que si!

"**Fontela ya a causado demasiados disturbios para que ahora ustedes hagan esto mas grande"** continuó Remus ignorando la mirada de Lily "**Evans vete de aquí y tu James…a tu cama"** les ordenó.

A través de los dorados cabellos de Remus los jóvenes se observaban fijamente, Sirius y Remus tuvieron la ligera sensación de que había algo de lo que se habían perdido y por tanto; no comprendían el enojo entre ellos.

Peter creyó que en cualquier segundo cualquiera de los dos empujaba a Remus para lanzarse en la afrenta a puños, sin embargo el brilló de los ojos de la chica tembló como si se acordara de algo. Él mismo sintió como un frió escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo y no fue único pues hasta Sirius se enderezó. La ventana estaba abierta y una corriente nocturna había entrado por ella.

Lilian bajo los puños y giró sobre sus talones, respiro profundamente mientras se acomodaba la camisa blanca sport del colegio que portaba, alzó la cabeza altivamente y avanzó.

"**Mentirosa"** bramó James.

Ni Sirius, ni Remus y mucho menos Peter entendieron el sentido de aquella palabra, después de todo lo dicho la llamaba "Mentirosa". Obviamente para Evans tuvo que significar algo porque dio media vuelta, un pasó hacia a delante…

Claramente James no esperaba que el impactó de su palabra tumbara de rodillas a Lilian, pero increíblemente la joven había caído de rodillas como si algo la hubiera obligado.

Un inusual silencio rodeo el lugar, todos esperaban que Lilian se levantara de un momento a otro sin embargo, el siguiente suceso fue solo el inicio, de algo sumamente aterrador.

Los brazos que colgaban inertes a los costados de la joven se levantaron lentamente hasta quedar en un ángulo de cuarenta y cinco grados; las mangas de la playera del colegio salieron mágicamente despedidas hacia los lados, desgarrando la prenda, no podían verle el rostro a la joven, sin embargo no necesitaban verlo para saber el pavor que había en el. Invisibles cuerdas rodearon las muñecas de la joven que se elevaron hasta estar a la altura de sus hombros.

Algo debió haber sucedido pues la chica lanzó un gemido escalofriante, al tiempo que arqueaba la espalda, antes de poder ellos reaccionar, el segundo gemido salió de su garganta obligándola a llevar la vista al techo.

Cuando el tercer chillido lastimero resonó por el cuarto, vino acompañado de una plegaria "**Pater Noster"** susurró la joven "**Qui es in caelis"** los músculos de sus brazos se tensaron fuertemente "**Sanctificétur…nomen Tuum"**

Jamás había escuchado a Lilian decir plegaria alguna, por el contrario siempre había sido renuente de su religión "**Adveniat…Regnum Tu…um"** Peter lo aprisiono con sus brazos, Remus trató de librarse de Peter, pero el rostro lleno de pánico de su amigo, no hizo mas que acrecentar el miedo propio.

"**Fiat volúntas tua"**

Sirius giró su vista hacia Peter cuando el sonido de agua cayendo al suelo le detuvo. Se golpeo los riñones con su taburete personal, llevándose las manos a la boca. No solo el piso, si no también las cortinas y la madera de la cama vacía, habían sido salpicadas de sangre.

El cuarto quejido vino acompañado de un pequeño grito, James con el cuerpo entero temblándole de incertidumbre se abrió paso sobre Remus y Peter que se abrazaban. El primer grito real se alzó hacia el techo acompañado de una serie ininterrumpida de gemidos, quejidos, chillidos y lamentos entre los que la joven se retorcía, arqueando cada vez mas la espalda, al tiempo que su respiración se agitaba inconteniblemente, gritos y lagrimas resbalaban de su faz al suelo, mientras los salpicones rojos saltaban sin piedad hacia todos lados manchando la habitación de sangre.

El sudor y la sangre habían pegado la prenda blanca del colegio a su piel, en ese momento los golpes que desgarraban su espalda habían cesado sin más, dejándola descansar de aquella terrible tortura.

"_**Te Deum laudamus" le susurro al oído una hosca voz "Te Dominum confitemur" el metal de las cadenas le laceraba las manos, "****Te aeternum Patrem"** sus cabellos negros le cubrían la vista._

"**Sicut in caelo et in terra"** le contestó la joven a la voz.

_Una fría y áspera mano le alzó la faz hasta que su nuca toco el occipucio. El techo de la caverna lucia estar cientos de miles de kilómetros de ella "**Lex orandi, lex credendi" **sacudió su cabeza, no deseaba tener aquel horrible tacto sobre su cabeza "**Esto te gustara"**_

Irguió su encorvado cuerpo lastimado hasta donde las cadenas se lo permitieron, expirando un grutal chillido estridente, la cabeza le punzaba dolorosamente. "**Panem nostrum cotidiánum"**

"**_¡Soporta el dolor, como el silencio!"_** _un poderoso golpe en el estomago la tumbo de nuevo en el suelo de rodillas, haciendo que su piel se raspara con las filosas piedras. Tras esto una poderosa mano apretó el nuevo objeto de tortura contra su cabeza._

La pelirroja se convulsionaba entre nuevos quejidos y chillidos agitando su cabeza, como si hubiera algo en ella que le lastimara. Segundos después dejo caer todo su cuerpo junto con la cabeza. Su agitada respiración se entremezclaba con pequeños gimoteos.

Una vez mas James intento acercarse a la joven cuando esta alzo su cabeza lentamente, los cabellos largos le caían hacia enfrente, gruesas gotas de sudor caían al suelo entremezclándose con la madera, el joven se hinco a unos cuantos metros de ella, cuando por fin volvió a darles la cara.

Múltiples puntitos rojos brotaban de su frente, por donde caían finos y delgados ríos de color rojo que se entremezclaban con su sudor. Una gruesa gota de su vital líquido resbalo estrepitosamente desde su nariz hasta el suelo. "**Da nobis hódie"**

"**_Cállate"_** _bramó la voz molesta. Un fuerte golpe la impulsó a levantarse pese a que estaba atada a una altura muy baja._

"**Et dimitte nobis"** continuó importándole poco el dolor "**Débita nostra"**

_Algo con sabor a tierra le golpeo el rostro, curvando su cuerpo hacia atrás_.

Esperaban que la joven volviera a caer de rodillas, sin embargo algo sucedió y las cadenas que le ataban le soltaron o quizás ella las rompió, cualquiera que fuera la situación, la pelirroja dibujo un hermoso arco hacia atrás antes de caer dolorosamente hacia atrás, cayendo al suelo con la espalda, acción que le arranco un nuevo grito. Remus estuvo seguro de escuchar el pesado sonido del metal golpeando el suelo, pero la joven no llevaba metal alguno.

Con la espalda desecha, y la cabeza sangrando Lily se quedó en suelo sufriendo increíblemente mientras reprimía sus ganas de llorar. James avanzó hacia ella con cautela con un brazo al frente, ella estiro su brazo derecho nuevamente a la altura de sus hombros volteando la palma hacia el techo. James intento tocar el pie de ella. De inmediato retiro la mano, Remus entrecerró los ojos; una barrera, estaba seguro, alrededor de la pelirroja existía una barrera mágica.

James observó su mano, había sido como si le hubiese tocado la descarga de un rayo, sin embargo intento de nuevo tocar a Lilian.

"**Continua rezando"** los cuatro buscaron al dueño de la voz, pero solo estaban ellos cinco en la habitación, no se encontraba nadie más.

Una fría risa resonó "**Como iba…¡ah! Lo acabo de recordar, sicut et nos dimittímus"** Lily gritó desde el suelo tensando todos sus músculos.

El sonido de martillo aun resonaba en los oídos de James, así como los gritos de ella. Peter no podía creerse que mágicamente la muñeca de la joven se había abierto salpicando sangre hacia todos lados y ahora la sangre fluía libremente.

"**Debitóribus nostris"** seguía burlándose la voz al ritmo del segundo martillazo que termino por perforarle la muñeca a Lilian, quien padecía tan cerca y tan lejos de ellos.

Sirius observo con horror como la segunda mano le era acomodada por algo que no alcanzaba a ver con claridad.

"**Et ne nos indúcas"** Como fuente inagotable, la muñeca izquierda de la chica estalló arrancándole otro grito desgarrador "**In tentationem"** los dedos de su mano cayeron inertes.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió estruendosamente, James rogó al cielo porque fuera Dumbledore o McGonagall; sin embargo quienes entraron al lugar eran, Vera, Torrence, Alexander y una Sundory convaleciente.

Torrence se llevo las manos al rostro, Vera con su eterna expresión indiferente únicamente vio todo sin inmutarse, Alex ayudo a Sundory a recargarse en los postes de la cama de Peter.

"**¡Que esperan!"** gritó el chico.

Vera y Torrence se pusieron de inmediato en movimiento. Vera cerró la puerta sellándola con diversos hechizos, Torrence agito su varita echando todo objeto hacia las paredes del cuarto, incluso se atrevió a mover las camas.

Alexander se apresuró a marcar un circuló y una serie de símbolos raros en el suelo alrededor de Lilian y Sundory colocó velas e inciensos en algunos puntos.

"**Vete de aquí James"** le empujó Vera hasta el rincón en donde estaban todos los demás; cuya ubicación era entre la cama de Sirius y James "**Vean lo que vean, no, se les ocurra decir ¡ni una sola palabra!"** les advirtió la joven con la varita en mano "**¡Me escucharon no deberán decir NADA!"** Remus miró a la joven desconcertado ¿Es que aun había más? "**Den vuelta a ese espejo"** ordenó.

"**Sed libera nos a malo"** exclamó aquella voz nuevamente. Vera dio un pasó hacia atrás limpiándose la parte que le había sido salpicada "**¡Sed libera nos a malo!"** repitió la voz. Los gritos de Lilian resonaban por todo el lugar "**¡.¡Pater Noster!.!"**

Cuando Lily dejó de gritar, James pudo observar que la sangre emanaba de los pies ahora también perforados de la chica. Sirius miró a través de Vera aquella escalofriante escena, Pater Noster, le sonaba a Padre Nuestro, sus ojos se abrieron completamente junto con su boca que dibujaba una hermosa O.

Vera se quito la capa del colegio, llevaba una blusa de tirantes azul y unos vaqueros, tomo la mano de Torrence y la de Sundory.

"**No se distraigan"** ordenó Sundory con los ojos cerrados "**De profundis clamavi ad te Domine" **comenzó a recitar la joven lentamente dirigiendo a sus demás compañeros "**Domine exaudi vocem mean"**

Peter aun se aferraba a Remus, escuchando la voz de Sundory que comenzaba a provocar que una especie de barrera comenzara a ser visible a los ojos de los demás, la chica continuaba su plegaria en un idioma no tan desconocido para él pero claramente raro, al mismo tiempo que Alexander murmuraba palabras inaudibles para ellos, coreado (o al menos así le parecía a él) por Vera y Torrence.

Sirius agarró a James por la cintura, Evans comenzaba a retorcerse en el suelo pese que parecía estar auténticamente crucificada. Las sombras se hicieron ligeramente mas claras, intentaban cruzar la barrera para atacar a los jóvenes quienes seguían en su ritual, o cántico macabro.

"**¡James no te muevas!"** le regañó Remus cuando Sirius y James se veían envueltos en una batalla de manotazos para que Sirius soltara a su amigo.

"**¡Se esta desangrando y esta sufriendo!" **exclamó James señalando a Lilian.

"**¿Y que crees que harás tú?"**

James no pudo responder a aquella pregunta porque intensos flashes luminosos de color blanco comenzaron a estallar por toda la barrera, chispas incandescentes saltaban por el cuarto incendiando todo lo que pudiera ser consumido por el fuego.

Remus se deshizo de Peter quien se aferro de James y comenzó a apagar todas las llamas.

**"¡Detente Sundory!"** exclamó Alexander antes de que un raro remolino de viento envolviera los jóvenes **"¡Le estas lastimando!" **

**"Speret Israel in Domino"** continuaba Sundory sin inmutarse ante los quejidos apagados de Lilian.

**"¡Sundory!"** volvió a gritar Alexander **"¡Mierda! No voy a permitirlo"** Alexander soltó las manos de Sundory y Torrence, hizo un par de extraños movimientos con las manos, las palmeo y toco la barrera abriendo un boquete en esta **"Obnibus vero impermet liberatus"**

Sirius evitó que uno de los rayos mágicos de la barrera diera sobre Vera con un movimiento de la varita.

**"Obniteratus coempeoret comnibus"** en cuanto Alexander toco a Lilian la barrera se deshizo. Sundory se vio en serios problemas para protegerlos de las sombras negras.

**"Quia apud Dominum"** exclamó Sundory, provocando que las sombras se enojaran y se lanzaran sobre ellos.

Alexander salio volando literalmente del lugar y quizás se hubiera dañado seriamente de no ser porque cayó sobre la cama de Remus.

**"El balance…el"** dijo Torrence.

Claramente el que solo fueran tres las ponía en aprietos pues Sundory comenzó a perder la paciencia, Torrence estiró el brazo tomando a la mano de Remus, no supo si hacia bien o mal, pero jaló al joven y Sundory se encargo de tomarle por la mano.

De inmediato algo golpeo todos sus sentidos, el estomago le comenzó a dar vueltas, una extraña energía le lleno todo el cuerpo, se sentía tan excitado como cansado, diversas imágenes se a galopaban en su cabeza, imágenes de cosas que él no había vivido.

_"Remus…solo pon tu mente en blanco y síguenos"_ pidió una voz en su cabeza.

Sirius observó como la barrera blanca junto con las sombras negras se elevó al techo, para mezclarse en una enorme esfera y salir estrepitosamente por la ventana destruyendo todos los cristales a su paso.

Torrence soltó la mano de Remus completamente cansada, Vera le sostuvo y le indico con la mirada que aun había muchas cosas que hacer, Sundory se llevó las manos a la cabeza, tratando de tomar un respiró, Remus cayó al suelo inconciente.

James corrió inmediatamente hacia Lilian, la levantó del suelo y la coloco en su cama, lo único en lo que pensaba era en detener las hemorragias, a ese paso, cada segundo podía significa la vida o la muerte.

**"Ayuda a Alexander"** le ordenó Vera de inmediato **"Sundory encárgate de Lilian"**

Torrence se dirigió a donde estaba Alex comenzando por despertarlo, Sundory acudió con James.

**"Joven Black ayude a Vera a despertar al joven Lupin¡Tienen que despertarlo, no se puede quedar inconciente!"** le dijo Sundory.

Sirius asintió corriendo a auxiliar a Vera levantando a su amigo del suelo.

**"Joven Potter, vaya por la bolsa que esta ahí, joven Pettigrew tráigame alcohol y un par de velas"**

Todo el cuarto se volvió un intenso movimiento, las chicas trabajaban velozmente negándose tajantemente a buscar ayuda de Madame Pomfrey u otras personas.

**"Lilian tienes que permanecer despierta. Obsérveme bien joven Potter porque tendrá que ayudarme a cerrar las heridas de ella de la forma muggle ¿entiende?"** era la primera vez que James veía que Sundory hablar sin su típico dulce tono y su eterna sonrisa.

James forzó a Lilian a mantenerse conciente y tomar la horrible poción reabastecedora de sangre. Los ojos de Peter no se despegaban de las manos de Sundory, quien sacaba una aguja e hilo muy fino, los empapaba completamente de alcohol y pasaba la aguja por la flama de la velas varias veces.

Inserto el hilo en el ojal de la aguja, desato uno de los extravagantes amarrados de James que le puso a Lily para detener la hemorragia, tomo uno de los miles de frascos que había en la bolsa, derramo un poco sobre la herida de la muñeca de la chica y después comenzó a cocer la herida cutánea.

**"Podemos ayudar mágicamente a reconstruir la estructura interna de su cuerpo, pero no hay forma mágica que permita cerrar las heridas de la piel"** le explicó Sundory a James quien veía con los ojos desorbitados como le daba a Lily dos puntadas **"Es por eso que no podemos llevarla con Madame Pomfrey, ella solo usara los métodos mágicos y eso solo la mataría"**

Vera probaba con todo tipo de menjurges y hasta bofetones para levantar a Remus.

**"Ey trata con mas cariño a Moony"** protestó Sirius.

**"Black, si no se levanta se muere ¿Entiendes eso?"** gruñó Vera.

**"¿No estas de broma verdad?"** murmuró Sirius asustado.

La joven no contesto siguió intentando levantar al joven.

**"Ok ¡Moony, reacciona, reacciona, reacciona!"** bramó Sirius cacheteando a Remus fuertemente.

**"Elequi"** exclamó Vera apuntando a Remus con su varita.

Una suave descarga eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de su amigo que se movió, abrió los ojos y volvió a quedar inconsciente.

Torrence escucho como Sirius volvía a golpear a Remus para despertarlo, al tiempo que ella volvía en si a Alexander, quien luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos.

**"Quédate aquí Alex, dime ¿Qué día es hoy?"** comenzó a decir Torrence acomodando al joven lo mejor posible en la cama.

**"No lo se…el solsticio de otoño"** contestó el chico, llevándose las manos al costado derecho.

**"Cerca, Alex cerca"** dijo Torrence **"¿Sabes en donde estamos?" **

**"En un castillo"** murmuró el chico negándose a moverse de su lugar, aunque estuviera mal acomodado.

**"Otra vez muy cerca, Alex…tienes que permanecer despierto las siguientes cuatro horas, así que…no lo hagas difícil"** exclamó la joven **"Alex, Alex arriba¿Qué haces?"**

El chico esquivaba cualquier tipo de roce con ella, Torrence trataba de calmarlo pero mientras mas se acercaba a él más inquieto estaba. **"Alex tranquilo¡Alex basta!**"gruñó Torrence, sin embargo su grito fue opacado por los insultos que Remus le lanzaba a Sirius.

La joven observo con suma tranquilidad que Remus se ponía de pie y comenzaba a andar por el cuarto lentamente, en ese momento él debía de sentirse algo mareado.

**"Ya esta bien Remus, él te relevo…no hueles como que a quemado"** comentó Torrence.

La joven busco algún objeto que se estuviera incendiando, pero no había nada que ardiera en fuego, además de las velas que les iluminaban, bajo la vista y vio que las sabanas rojas se estaban agujerando por algún tipo de liquido corrosivo.

**"¡Mierda!"** exclamó Torrence.

La joven pasó volando por el cuarto hasta el baño en busca de toallas y un cuenco de agua.

**"¿Torrence que…?"** iba a preguntar Vera pero la chica ni le presto la mas sutil de las atenciones.

No perdió tiempo en juegos de niños y se deshizo de las manos de Alex con un simple hechizo que las enlazó en le pecho, remojo las toallas en el agua y comenzó a mojar las prendas.

**"Eres un…tonto"** le reclamó Torrence.

**"No lo hagas"** murmuró Alex.

La joven ignoro las palabras del chico y comenzó a subirle la camisa negra, completamente empapada, el joven tenia el costado derecho rajado por una profunda herida, de la cual emanaba bastante sangre casi negra.

**"¡Sundory, tenemos un grave problema!"** chilló Torrence limpiando lo mas rápido posible la herida.

La chica que observaba a James coser la herida de uno de los pies de Lilian se dio vuelta para observar a Torrence.

**"Esta muy…muy horrible"** exclamó Torrence.

James le indico a Sundory que podía terminar de cerrar las heridas de Lilian el solo, así la joven fue hasta Torrence.

El rostro de Sundory mostró claramente que si estaban en un aprieto **"¿Alguno de ustedes tiene una navaja?"** preguntó Sundory.

Los chicos fruncieron el ceño una navaja. Acaso…estaba pensando en ¿cortar? Sirius le extendió a Sundory el arma, la joven la tomo firmemente, la empapo de alcohol y también la paso por la flama de una vela.

**"Vera prepara el hilo y la aguja"** pidió Sundory firmemente.

Peter miró todo el movimiento desde lejos con los ojos desorbitados, Torrence limpiaba frenéticamente la herida de Alex con los trapos que remojaba en un cuenco de agua, hasta que Sundory le obligo a dejar el lugar. Sundory se acercó al chico y con la navaja le cortó un trozo de piel de color negro, tomo la aguja y el hilo que Vera le extendía y comenzó a coser como si el joven fuera lechón de banquete. Vera se encargó de ponerle una toalla entre los dientes para que Alexander mordiera el objeto desquitando el dolor.

Torrence limpio el lugar con mucho cuidado cuando termino todo aquello, las sabanas de Remus se habían agujerado misteriosamente como queso chedar. Limpio perfectamente a Alexander que estaba medio inconciente y esquivaba las miradas de una Sundory sentada a su lado.

Vera se paseo por delante de la cama de James quien consentía que Lily durmiera sobre su pecho boca a bajo.

**"Potter mantén despierta a Lilian no puede dormirse"** gruñó Vera.

James frunció el ceño **"Ya suficiente tuvo con aguantar todo esto" **

**"¡Puede morir!"** exclamó agitando los brazos.

Torrence no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, el cuenco con más sangre que agua salió volando por los aires y el líquido le cayó en las manos, pecho y rostro. La chica inmediatamente comenzó a chillar.

Remus se acerco a ella, pero Vera le detuvo con el cuerpo **"Aguamenti"** exclamó apuntando a Sirius con su varita, el joven fue empapado de pies a cabeza **"Abre el grifo de la bañera y métela bajo esta" **

Sirius cargó a Torrence y la llevó a la bañera inmediatamente **"No pises el liquido Lupin"** le advirtió la joven.

Remus asintió y jaló de ella por la espalda llevándola al bañó y metiendo bajo el grifo del lavabo las manos y un brazo que se habían llenado de aquella cosa.

Peter luchaba por no quedarse dormido, pero le era bastante difícil, en el lugar reinaba un silencio incomodo, todos se observaban esquivando las miradas da cada uno, por orden las chicas nadie debía dormir hasta la siguiente hora, contando que eran ya las tres de la mañana, era obvio que todos quisieran dormir. A su lado izquierdo Torrence estaba recargada en la cabecera de la cama de Sirius, con el susodicho a su lado, la joven llevaba las manos envueltas en trapos junto con una camisa mal puesta de Remus y una camisa hecha jirones de Sirius envolvían sus pies. La siguiente pareja era Lily sobre James que sudaba debido al calor producido por las miles de velas que mantenían con calor la espalda descubierta de la joven que lucia las terribles marcas que le había sido impuestas. Después estaban Alex y Sundory, el chico estaba sentado divagando con los ojos en techo, quejándose de vez en cuando de su herida, Sundory se encontraba sentada en un banquillo de madera observando de mala gana que las chicas y los chicos compartieran las camas. La última pareja eran Vera y Remus, la chica estaba recargada en Remus en un raro pero efectivo método para mantenerse los dos despiertos, pues ambos de vez en cuando golpeaba suavemente al otro para que no se durmiera.

**"No se ustedes pero estoy apunto de dormirme, además odio el silencio"** alzó la voz Alexander **"Digan algo" **

**"Eres un hijo de perra"** contestó Vera.

Remus frunció el ceño cuando Alexander contesto aquella ofensa, pensó que la chica se iba a levantar y golpear a Alex sin embargo se quedo en su lugar, y la respuesta a la ofensa de Alexander vino de la boca de Torrence, fue cuando todo se volvió una rara masa de insultos, los tres se insultaban a diestra y siniestra con tremendas palabrotas que jamás imaginaron los jóvenes que podía ir todas juntitas en una sola frase.

Sundory detuvo la pelea cuando una Lilian convaleciente hacia enormes esfuerzos por gritarle un par de cosas a los chicos, y es que ella bien sabia que una discusión entre Lilian y Alexander bien podía terminar a golpes y rasguños muy a pesar de que estuvieran convalecientes.

**"Tenemos que ir a nuestros cuartos"** finalizó Sundory.

Vera suspiro **"No me pienso mover de aquí estas loca, solo míranos Sundory¿Crees que podremos movernos?"**

**"Es el cuarto de los chicos"** exclamó Sundory. Todo el mundo sabía porque Sundory decía eso, el problema no era estar juntos, si no revueltos.

**"No hay problema"** aseguró Remus.

**"Sundory, no podemos mover a Lilian seria una locura hacerlo" **

**"Y no lo permitiría"** afirmó James.

**"Yo no me puedo mover, solo mírame"** chilló Torrence mostrando sus intentos de vendajes **"Y Alex…no debe moverse" **

**"El podrá soportarlo" **

Alex rió sarcásticamente **"Trata de moverte cuando tienes la panza partida a la mitad, duele hasta al respirar" **

**"Lo haremos con magia" **

**"Ja, ja, ja, trata tu de hacerlo"** exclamó Vera.

Ante aquella respuesta pareció que Sundory había perdido todas sus opciones **"Los chicos…" **

**"No me molesta que se queden aquí"** respondió Sirius **"Hace tiempo que no tenemos cuarto lleno"** bromeó.

**"No"** contestó Sundory **"Lily.."**

James agitó su varita y las cortinas rojas de su cama se corrieron por completó.

**"No intentes abrirlas, ni yo he podido lograrlo"** dijo Remus tranquilamente **"Vaya ya faltan cinco minutos para la hora¡Hasta mañana Sundory!"**

&-&-&

Aquella situación era muy incomoda para ella, a decir verdad bastante incomoda.

**"Tenemos derecho a saber después de todo ¿no?"** gruñó el joven.

Se encogió de hombros antes de soltar un leve: **"Quizás" **

Los jóvenes la miraron sumamente enfadados, Torrence cerró los ojos, no podía ni debía decirles nada.

**"Oigan, es como…si me contaran ustedes sus cosas, y no te atrevas a decir que no es cierto Remus"** exclamó Torrence **"Lo que pasó, pasó y es mejor que lo olviden"**

**"¡Estas de broma ¿no?.! Es decir…¡Vamos Torrence no se puede olvidar tremendo espectáculo"** chilló Sirius.

**"Es difícil, pero no lograran que les diga absolutamente ¡nada!"** afirmó la joven.

**"Una de tus amigas estuvo apunto de morir"** habló James indignado.

**"¿Ah si?"** dijo Torrence con naturalidad **"La verdad es que yo nunca sentí eso"** los cuatro chicos bufaron **"Ahora si me permiten me voy"**

El problema era que se enfrentaba a los merodeadores a los "Dioses, reyes, amos y señores de Hogwarts" simplemente no podía salir a sus anchas diciendo "Me voy"

**"Muy bien, desperdicien la tarde"** dijo Torrence sentándose en la cama de Remus cruzando se de brazos, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos. No sabia cuanto tiempo iba a poder controlarse, la verdad es que era la mas débil de las chicas y los jóvenes bien podrían sacarle toda la información, les quería mucho para negarles la información.

**"Torrence"** susurró Remus.

La chica escondió su rostro bajo sus manos, sentía que hablar con Remus era como hablar con Alexander, siempre sacaban la verdad.

**"Bueno al menos tienes idea de lo que sucedió"** La chica suspiró pesadamente debía mantenerse en silencio **"Es decir sabes porque ocurrió" **

**"¡Oh no! de eso no tengo idea"** contestó Torrence **"No se que o quien lo hizo" **

**"¿Ni una vaga idea?"** inquirió Remus.

La chica negó con la cabeza **"Eso es información reservada para Alexander, Sundory y Lilian" **

Sirius torció los labios, una vez más la información suculenta únicamente se encontraba en "ese" cerrado circulo.

**"Ellos son quienes…"** Remus no sabia cual era la palabra adecuada para designarlo **"Conocen ampliamente en tema"**

**"No tengo idea"** sinceró.

Sirius se llevó una mano a la cabeza estaba cansado de aquel juego de verdades a medias, alguien debía saber toda la verdad **"Es que acaso no sabes todo, es decir son tus amigos…" **

**"Sirius la verdad es que, es complicado de explicar"** susurró Torrence mientras jugaba con sus manos **"Hay sucesos que por mas que quieras remediar sucedieron y han dejado marca es…" **

**"Una forma de evitar que el enemigo sepa toda la verdad"** terminó la frase otra voz.

Los chicos giraron hacia quien entraba por la puerta de su dormitorio

**"¿Eso es verdad?"** preguntó Torrence.

Vera se encogió de hombros **"Viendo lo que ibas a hacer si"** contestó la joven con cierto desden **"No creo que ninguno de nosotros sepa totalmente toda la verdad"** continuó Vera **"Ni siquiera Sundory o Lilian, ni siquiera Alexander"** los merodeadores fruncieron el ceño **"Solo sabemos una parte de la historia, si quieren saber todo tendrían que hablar con todos incluidas las que se fueron" **

**"¿Por qué?"** le cuestionó Remus.

Vera se encogió de hombros **"Solo, no lo se, supongo porque siempre ha sido así, siempre medias verdades y medias mentiras, es una forma de no enloquecer completamente"**

**"Suena a que han hecho cosas aterradoras"** sentenció Peter.

**"No lo se"** exclamó **"Algunas veces pierdes el ligero balance entre el bien y el mal, no todo es lo que parece y nada es como debe ser, la vista engaña a la razón y la razón aturde al corazón, mentira, verdad¿Cuál es la diferencia?"**

Peter no fue el único que no entendió ni una sola frase de lo último que les dijo Vera.

**"Torrence, Sundory quiere hablar contigo"**

La joven abrió los ojos desmesuradamente **"¿Por qué?" **

**"Que voy yo a saber"** se quejó **"Es decir…no creo que tenga que ver con los chicos o con cualquier cosa que se te haya ocurrido decirles" **Torrence le miró ligeramente recelosa. Vera miró hacia le techo **"Tus motivos has de tener, pero será mejor que te cortes la lengua antes de que cierto metiche decida cortártela" **

**"Así que les has dicho a Alexander"** gruñó Torrence.

Vera rodó los ojos **"No necesito irle con ningún chisme Torrence, creí que lo conocías lo suficiente para saber que tiene sus propios métodos para hacerse de la información. **

**Además, todas sabemos de tú "pequeña" debilidad por contarles cosas de nosotros a los chicos. No me sorprendería saber que Alexander sabe"**

**"Cada vez que hablas así, das a entender que Alexander es el diablo"** comentó Torrence divertida **"Hasta parece que le tienes mas miedo a él que al mismo diablo" **

**"Bueno…conociendo a Alex, prefiero no incordiarlo. No soy lo suficientemente estúpida para hacerlo. Tu cerebro debería pensar tus actos de mejor forma"** aseveró Vera lacónicamente **"Y que yo sepa no te gustaría que él desenrolle la lengua ni un solo milímetro" **

Torrence trato de ignorara el comentario de Vera pero vaya que era difícil de hacerlo **"Andando"** dijo finalmente.

La chica se levantó y salió del lugar.

**"Por cierto, McGonagall habló con Sundory, creo algo sobre…unos problemas con el dormitorio de las chicas dijo que tú"** señalando a Remus **"Deberías hablar con Lilian para que arreglen el desperfecto, menciono algo sobre chicos subiendo a las habitaciones"** añadió Vera.

Remus suspiró, sabían de ante mano que no eran los únicos que conocían el afamado "truco" para subir por las escaleras de las chicas sin que estas se convirtieran en el horroroso tobogán.

Vera y Torrence salieron del cuarto. Remus (instigado por James) decidió hacerle una visita a la pelirroja, Remus abrió la puerta cuando Torrence apareció nuevamente.

**"Job 38:11"** soltó así de pronto **"No tengo idea de lo que signifique, pero escuche que era muy importante"** la chica salio corriendo del lugar.

Los jóvenes se miraron desconcertados, bueno tenían una pista por donde comenzar a buscar. Sin embargo en ese momento tenían que hacer otras cosas como…visitar a Lilian.

James corrió hasta la puerta de su dormitorio esquivando a todas las chicas que le hacían saludos y mimos (cosa que le resultó algo difícil) pero cuando se hubo librado de todas ellas y se encontraba en el ultimo cuarto que le pertenecía a Lily, vio la puerta entre abierta y voces que salían del lugar. James sonrió, si, tenia la intención de ir a espiar haber que era lo que estaban haciendo esos dos.

**"Eres tan infantil"** se quejó la muchacha.

Algo similar a un gruñido resonó por la habitación **"No me agrada la idea ¡lo sabes! Y si voy a cubrirte es…por mero compromiso"**

Remus llegó a su lado dispuesto a tocar en la puerta pero James le detuvo, y pidió que pusiera atención.

Un sonido similar a cristales chocando resonó por el lugar, mientras la risa de la joven apenas si se escuchaba **"Mientras mas información buscas de James, mas te comienzas a parecer a él"** James frunció el ceño.

**"Deja a tu amante fuera de esta discusión"** gruñó Alexander **"Y no soy igual a él…" **

**"Lo se, lo se, pero es que…esos arranques de celos solo me los imagino de él"** comentó la chica con cierto cariño en su voz **"Alex esta noche es muy importante para mi" **

**"¿Para ti o para él?"**

**"No me digas que te piensas tomar en serio tu papel de novio"** se burló Lilian.

Alexander lanzó un fuerte bufido **"Eso queda fuera de discusión, sencillamente no me agrada él, ni sus intenciones"**

Fuertes repiqueteos ligeramente agudos resonaron por la estancia **"Y aquí vamos de nuevo, él no tiene "malas" intenciones"** recalcó la joven.

**"Lily lo que vas a hacer con él no es bueno"** protestó Alexander **"Y no me tuerzas los ojos jovencita. ¡Es magia negra!" **

¿Magia negra? Lilian hacía magia negra.

**"¿Y como sabes que es magia negra si nunca lo has visto?"** encaró la joven tras un largo silenció.

**"Por favor, es como si me preguntaras a que va Torrence al centro comercial"** dijo Alex sardónicamente **"No me vengas con esas…tarugadas Lilian. Te aseguró no nací ayer" **

**"Bueno, pues hasta que no tengas pruebas será mejor que guardes silencio"** chilló Lilian **"Así tú te estas en paz con tus mojigatas y yo con mis niños mimados"** finalizó la joven.

**"Sabes; me sentiría mucho mas tranquilo si supiera que te vas a revolcar en su cama"**

Esta vez fue Lilian quien lazó un profundo bufido de indignación **"Eres un…Cerdo"** finalizó molesta.

**"Y aun así me causaría vomito"** añadió **"¿En serio piensas asistir?"**

Nuevamente aquel agudo repiqueteo resonó por el lugar **"Por supuesto, no hay nada que me lo impida" **

**"Es decir que si te golpeo y te rompo una pierna ¿no iras?" **

**"Si es que yo no te rompo la cara antes"** replicó.

**"Es que…Me dan escalofríos de tan solo pensarlo"**

James se separó de la puerta al escuchar que la joven se acercaba hacía ellos **"Pues no lo pienses. ¿Cómo me veo?" **

Alex suspiró **"Cualquiera diría la primera idiotez que se le viniera a la mente al verte pasar" **

James y Remus corrieron hasta meterse al cuarto de Torrence y las demás chicas para ver pasar a Lilian envuelta en una capa negra.

**"¿Sucede algo chicos?"** les cuestionó Sundory.

James miró a Sundory fijamente antes de preguntarle: **"¿Lilian sale con algún chico? Aparte de Fontela"**

Aquella pregunta claramente le pilló desprevenida y no pudo ocultar su asombro, la chica abrió los ojos lo más grande que pudo. Notado su imprudencia trato de simular una sonrisa **"Bueno, quizás…"** dejó la respuesta al aire **"Pero no creas que lo hace por buscar una pareja, ella es algo…vaga"** añadió con cierto desden.

**"A Lilian le gusta conocer gente"** agregó Torrence **"¿Por qué lo preguntas?"** James miró a la joven con cierto recelo, era una metiche sin remedio y solo buscaba tener una primicia.

**"No te preocupes Potter"** dijo Vera con cierta voz chillona tomándole por el mentón **"Lily te es fiel, tanto como a Alexander"** su risa estridente estalló delante del joven provocándole cierto asco.

**"¿Lilian tiene un amante?"** aventuró a cuestionar Remus. Torrence puso una cara larga y ligeramente amarga.

**"Como vas a creer. Es un viejo juego entre ellos; dicen tener amantes pero son puras patrañas"** afirmó convincentemente la joven. Cosa que naturalmente altero a James pues él sabía que Lilian engañaba a Alexander: con él.

**"De muy mal gusto"** apuntó Sundory **"Hacerse pasar por…"** su cara se contrajo en diversas muecas, la ocasión ameritaba el uso de una palabra fuerte; pero seria una horrible mancha en su alma tan pura **"Cortesanos"** dijo finalmente al cabo de un rato.

Vera rodó los ojos haciendo una mueca bastante cómica **"Es decir ambos son un par de zorras con los rabos muy alzados" **

Torrence no pudo evitar reír abiertamente con tal descripción, mientras Sundory lanzaba bufidos de indignación.

**"¿Y a todos los ve a altas horas de la noche?"** continuó Remus observando la mueca de desagrado de James.

Vera y Torrence giraron su vista hacia los jóvenes, como si tuvieran entre sus manos la piedra filosofal **"¡Tiene una cita con un chico!"** exclamó Torrence excitada.

**"¡La vieron con sus propios ojos! . ¿Quién es? . ¿Esta bueno?"** prosiguió a decir Vera atropelladamente.

James hecho aire por la nariz negándose a ver la cara de las chicas, eran preguntas de muy mal gusto.

**"¿En que momento di a entender que vi al joven?"** protestó Remus tranquilamente.

Ambas jóvenes se miraron fijamente y una traviesa sonrisa surco sus labios. Sin embargo Sundory se les adelanto.

**"Debe ser una confusión"** afirmó **"Lilian no sale con chicos de noche"**

Torrence y Vera estallaron en risitas estúpidas que demostraban todo lo contrario, James frunció el ceño acentuadamente, no le agradaba en absoluto nada de ello. Que Lilian anduviera con los chicos le resultaba irritante de maneras insospechadas. Bueno vale TODO el mundo lo sabía; él era extremadamente celoso, sobre todo cuando se trataba de ella.

**"Claro que sale con un chico de noche"** aseguró Vera **"Y tú lo sabes muy bien Sundory"**

La acusación había sido lanzada al aire, Sundory puso sus manos sobre sus caderas, miró con molestia a Vera antes de volverse hacia James **"No es verdad" **

**"La escuche, iba a ver a alguien que…"ese" no aprueba"** gruñó el joven observando a Sundory fijamente. Sundory parpadeo ligeramente dando un tendido suspiro; Remus supuso que de alivio.

**"Entonces no hay de que preocuparse"** agregó Sundory **"Cuando Alex no aprueba algo, nunca se cumple"**

Aquello había sido una gran evasiva, pero James tenia muy en claro algo; cuando una Damon Girl no quería soltar la sopa, no había nadie en todo el universo entero que lograse lo contrario. Así que se tuvo que conformar con lanzar un tendido suspiró de resignación e irse por donde había llegado.

**"¿No te dejo darle un besito de buenas noches?"** dijo Sirius lanzando besitos al aire cuando llegaron de nuevo al dormitorio.

James contuvo sus puños con enormes esfuerzos, Sirius podía llegar un completo idiota, pero era su hermano y eso era tomado en cuenta.

Sirius abrió la boca para soltar alguna idiotez, cuando Remus le detuvo con la mirada advirtiéndole que esa noche James no estaba para bromas.

El chico se metió en su cama cerrando las cortinas de esta aislándose por completo del mundo. Sirius miró a Remus buscando alguna explicación.

**"Buenas noches Sirius"** fue la grandiosa contestación de su amigo que dejo a un Sirius enteramente furioso.

Por algún extraño motivo se estaba cansando del tonto jueguito de "Al gato y al ratón" suficiente frustración le daba el que las chicas no confiaran en él para que ahora sus amigos vinieran con esas cosas. Lanzó un fuerte y furioso bufido antes de salir del cuarto dando un fuerte portazo. Remus suspiró lo mas seguro es que fuera a buscar una chica para desquitar con sexo sus frustraciones.

Cuando la puerta se cerró con fuerza por quinta ocasión en el dormitorio James aun seguía despierto. Suponía que eran más de las tres de la mañana. Supo que era Sirius por el penetrante olor a cerveza de mantequilla y perfume de mujer, además de que Sirius siempre tendía a arrastrar los pies pesadamente cuando estaba demasiado ahogado en alcohol; se preguntó vagamente porque no le había acompañado. Ahogarse en aquel mar de lastima y pestilencia le haría olvidarse por un rato de sus corajes y penas.

En cuanto los suaves ronquidos de Sirius comenzaron a escucharse James salió de su cama y del cuarto no sin antes cerrar las cortinas de la cama de Sirius. Su amigo pocas veces roncaba sonoramente pero cuando lo hacía, hacia gala de sus poderosos pulmones.

Se pasó una mano por los cabellos negros, haciendo llegar hasta su nariz un fuerte olor a sudor de macho, pero tenía tantas otras cosas en la cabeza para reprocharse a si mismo aquel pequeño detalle.

La sala común estaba vacía, como cada madrugada, únicamente el fuego era el que le acompañaba, chisporreando y chasqueando de vez en cuando. Tenía algo de sueño, pero no deseaba dormir; porque sabía perfectamente que si cerraba los ojos aterradoras pesadillas en donde Lilian le engañaba tapizarían su descanso. Metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones preguntándose¿Con quien estaría Lilian?

El fuego se avivó repentinamente iluminando la estancia y hasta su cerebro, frunció los labios en un intento desesperado de no lanzarse contra la pared y abrirse la cabeza a golpes ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido y utilizar el mapa? James rodó los ojos tirándose sobre el sofá más cercano, reprochándose así mismo que no debiera permitir que los celos y la ira lo cegaran tanto.

El retrato se abrió obligándole a levantarse de golpe. Estaba totalmente preparado para aquella escena y claramente ella también, pues no se sorprendió al verlo en la madrugada, sentado rígidamente en un sillón a las tres de la mañana. Repentinamente un fuerte rubor cubrió las mejillas del chico, quizás ella pensara que él le estaría esperando en aquel lugar, como la mujer casadera que espera a que el hombre llegue a casa tras sus "aventuras" nocturnas.

Su cabello estaba exquisitamente arreglando en un peinado un poco alto que dejaba caer toda su resplandeciente cabellera hacia un solo lado en rulos excitantes dejando un hombro al desnudo. Su cara estaba suavemente maquillada resaltando sus hermosos ojos y dándole un toque provocativo. Portaba un vestido rojo estraple (Sin mangas, ni tirantes) sencillo pero sensual, que se pegaba a su cuerpo con una grandiosa abertura de medio muslo hasta el final, que se hallaba a media pantorrilla.

Se quitó las zapatillas rojas visiblemente cansada de ellas y avanzó hasta él botando su bolso negro y capa.

**"Fue solo una cena, es un día muy importante para él"** dijo a modo de explicación.

James se levantó del sillón, andando hacia su cuarto, no quería creerle ni una sola palabra pero a la vez sabía que no le mentía. De inmediato los brazos de ella le rodearon, aprisionándole en aquella jaula llena de vicio y confusión.

Él se volvió hacia ella colocando sus manos sobre los brazos de ella **"Mírame a los ojos"** pidió colocando ambas manos sobre su rostro **"Te lo juró James, no estuve ni en su cama, ni sus brazos, ni siquiera lo toque"** la joven le abrazó fuertemente.

**"Vete a la cama"** susurró indiferente.

Las manos de Lilian le soltaron unos instantes, James dio un pasó hacia atrás, cuando Lilian le tomo por la camisa impulsándose para plantarle un beso con sabor a champaña y olor a perfume cítrico barato.

James se dejó caer una vez mas en aquella interminable espiral de pasión y perdición, dando rienda suelta al tonto juego de ser el amante. Fue arrastrado hacia el cuarto de ella. En cuanto cruzó el umbral supo en lo que estaba. Sexo, sexo, sexo, con el agrio olor a sudor, a lágrimas, a dolor, a penitencia, a intento de redención.

&-&-&

La clase de Herbológia había sido un completo desastre, no había sido su intención en absoluto, únicamente que no tenia ánimos de nada; de hecho hacia dos semanas que todo le daba asco.

**"Eres un tarado"** soltó francamente la chica.

James rodó los ojos **"Te doy dos segundos para callarte Trenmayne"** bramó James fieramente **"¡Me tienes harto!"**

Vera parpadeo velozmente ocultándose tras Sirius, últimamente había molestado a James, pero el chico siempre se dejaba ganar por los comentarios ácidos y negros de ella con buena cara; pero el día de hoy estaba realmente de un pésimo humor.

Haciendo caso omiso de los gruñidos de James todos caminaron en silencio comentando de vez en cuando sobre el clima o las túnicas en susurros. James se llevó una mano al cabello respirando profundamente tratando de que los nervios no se le alteraran más de lo debido.

**"¿Vamos a comer?"** preguntó Sirius. Aunque la pregunta parecía hecha a todos, Sirius la había dirigido especialmente hacia James, quien hacia muecas indescifrables bufando y lanzando aire por la nariz de vez en cuando.

**"Seguro"** la palabra había sonado a algo entre duda e ironía, sin embargo sus amigos decidieron tomarlo como afirmación.

Tomaron el pasillo más próximo a la izquierda para dirigirse al camino que les llevaría al comedor.

**"Por este lado señoritas"** les dirigió Sirius alzando un tapete **"Es mas rápido por aquí"** Torrence avanzó sonriendo seguida de Peter, Remus, Vera y James **"Ey que dicen de un castigo bien merecido" **

**"Aun no me quito el olor a limpia metales de la vez pasada"** se quejó Torrence.

**"Pero fue divertido"** exclamó Peter.

Vera comenzó a contar los por menores de la ultima trastada de los merodeadores cuando una voz le corto.

**"¡.¡Eres una completa estúpida!.!"** Los chicos se miraron desconcertados, conocían a la perfección aquella detestable voz **"No que bah…me hacen falta insultos para expresar lo que eres"**

James hecho a andar velozmente pasando por encima de todos, Sirius y Remus corriendo tras él, otra pelea con Fontela no le iba a beneficiar absolutamente en nada.

**"Yo…yo…" **

**"Cállate¡no me hables! Habla con la mano"** bramó el chico poniéndole la palma de la mano sobre la cara de la joven **"¡Lo que me faltaba! Pero bien merecido me lo tengo. Es que de plano no entiendo"** exclamó el chico jalándose los cabellos.

La pelirroja se mecía impacientemente en la piedra en la que estaba sentada, con las manos sudándole **"No me hagas esto Alex"** pidió la joven apunto de llorar.

**"¡Y que quieres que haga!"** explotó el chico fuera de si **"¡Aplaudirte! . ¡Bravo, Bravo, Bravísimo Lilian! una vez mas demuestras tu capacidad para hacer estupidez tras estupidez. Pero en esta te has superado en serio" **

**"Fue un error"** le gritó Lily.

Alex puso los ojos en blanco **"Errores es lo que hay en tu loca cabeza"** bramó Alexander palmeando duramente la cabeza de Lilian.

La chica lanzó un tendido suspiro mezclado con un gimoteo **"Es que acaso solo sabes reprocharme mis errores¡Como si tú fueras perfecto!"** la pelirroja se levanto imponente hacia el chico.

**"¡Pero menos idiota que tú si!"** reprochó Alex **"Y no compares las situaciones¡Porque no hay nada similar!"**

Los chicos pensaron que una vez mas la reina de las palabras se levantaría en contra del joven que tenia delante, sin embargo se limito a sentarse nuevamente **"Me dejaras sola entonces" **

**"¿Yo que puedo hacer Lilian? Yo no tengo absolutamente NADA que ver aquí"** aclaró el joven rápidamente **"Este es tú problema y tú sola te haces cargo" **

Lily abrió la boca para protestar

**"No te atrevas a decir que no, porque…porque ¡Yo no te forcé a nada! Ni siquiera participe en esto, es más ¡Ni siquiera tengo que soportar esto, ni hacer bilis!"** La chica se levanto del lugar con los puños cerrados **"NO, NO, NO y NO. Fuiste tú la que te buscaste esto sola" **

**"¡Pero yo no quiero esto!"** chilló.

**"Ese no es mi problema"** canturreó Alexander **"Debiste pensarlo muchísimo mejor antes de…hacerlo"**

**"Perfecto"** aseveró **"Me da igual, después de todo soy yo la que debe solucionar esto"** Alexander asintió firmemente **"Me deshago de todo"**

Ante aquella frase el chico se quedo helado, completamente congelado **"¡Lilian!"** exclamó, alzando los brazos.

**"Soy yo quien decide ¿no? . ¡Pues esta es mi elección!"** le gritó **"¡Con o sin tú aprobación!"** finalizó avanzando por el pasillo de lado contrarió a los chicos.

**"¡Es demasiado peligroso!"** externo demasiado alterado **"Lilian piensa con la cabeza¡por un solo momento! No lo hagas¡No te arruines la vida!" **

**"¿Arruinarme la vida? Estas loco"** afirmó la pelirroja negando con la cabeza **"Además es MI decisión"** tras decir la ultima frase, la chica salió del lugar seguida por Alexander que intentaba detenerle.

Torrence y James corrieron tras los chicos que peleaban demasiado absortos para notar que no estaban solos, Alexander llamaba a gritos a la joven que seguía su impetuoso camino firmemente. Cuando Torrence y James dieron media vuelta en el pasillo se encontraron que Alex sostenía a Lilian por un brazo quien forcejaba para que Alex la soltara lanzándole al chico insultos despampanantes demostrando su amplio vocabulario.

Vera detuvo a Torrence quien iba a meterse, pero no era buena idea meterse en una pelea de tal magnitud. Por otro lado fue Remus quien se encargo de sostener a James, de cualquier forma Lilian estaba demostrando saber enfrentarse sola en contra de Alexander pues el chico cada vez estaba perdiendo más los estribos completamente.

**"¡No te metas!"** le agarró Vera por el cuello de la túnica a James, Sirius tomo a James por la cintura cuando Alexander alzó el brazo.

¡PLAAAFFF!

El golpe resonó por todo el pasillo, Torrence abrió los ojos completamente sorprendida, Vera se llevó las manos a la boca al ver a Lilian caer al suelo, inclusive Remus abrió la boca en una bonita O de sorpresa.

Alex tenia la quijada trabada y la mano aun le temblaba, no quiso hacerlo pero ella no le dejo otra opción ¡Por los colores de Ravenclaw le había sacado completamente de sus casillas! Apenas si tuvo tiempo de respirar de aquello cuando un fuerte puñetazo le llego de lado derecho, por inercia el golpe le tiró al suelo de culo metros lejos de Lilian. Se sintió algo confuso, inclusive no reacciono muy bien al tirón de camisa por el cual fue levantado del suelo, para luego recibir otro golpe en la mejilla izquierda. El viento silbó anunciando un tercer golpe; únicamente que esta vez si estuvo preparado para ello y lo esquivo con agilidad, sin darle tregua al su oponente se lanzó contra su costado asestando un golpe en las costillas. La respuesta a aquel golpe fue un rodillazo directo al estomago de su enemigo, por puro reflejo alzo el brazo velozmente acomodándole un buen golpe en la cara que desorientó a James; quien no pudo evitar ser golpeado en el pómulo derecho.

A pesar de correr riesgo alguno por ser golpeadas o algo similar Torrence y Vera corrieron a detener a ambos jóvenes, quines le daban con todo, la primera en intervenir fue Torrence quien coloco una mano en cada chico clavándoles las uñas, Vera fue la encargada de colgarse de James para inmovilizarlo al tiempo que Torrence se abalanzaba sobre Alexander para evitar que golpeara a James o Vera.

**"Quédate quieto"** le decía Vera a James tratando de detenerle aunque el chico era de una constitución muy maciza y era muchísimo mas fuerte que ella. Sirius fue el encargado de retener a James y mantenerlo lejos (o lo suficientemente distanciado de Alexander) para evitar mas golpes y aun mas problemas.

**"Todos enfríen sus cabezas"** bramó Vera inmediatamente.

James buscaba las forma de soltarse de Sirius cuando escucho a Remus preguntándole a Lily de su estado, de inmediato su atención se volcó sobre ella, de dos grandes zancadas estuvo a su lado, le tomo ambas manos observándola minuciosamente; únicamente tenia la mejilla derecha roja con la mano de Alexander marcada. James le pasó suavemente la mano por la zona para inmediatamente después abrazarla y plantarle un beso de los labios.

Todos los chicos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver que la pelirroja no renegaba del contacto de James, así como la mayoría volteo su atención a Alexander quien observaba la escena con tal frialdad e indiferencia como si lo que estuviera viendo fueran los cerdos alados de la entrada de Hogwarts.

Cuando dejo de consentir a Lilian alzó la vista hacia Alexander, esperando ver alguna reacción pero el Ravenclaw seguía con su fría e incluso se sumaba ligera mueca de asco sobre su rostro. Alex rodó los ojos y exclamo:

**"Si creías que no sabia, eres un completo ciego"**

Vera se giró hacia James como si buscara una explicación aunque claramente no era el momento de ello.

James abrazó a Lily antes de dirigir una mirada de furia sobre Alexander, el chico no hizo más que torcer los ojos y llevarse una mano a la cabeza.

**"Cuando te enteres de todo lo comprenderás. Te reservo el placer de hacer bilis. Me encajaría ver tu cara, pero ya estoy cansado de este estúpido juego. Échense a perder la vida ustedes solos"** concluyó acomodándose la túnica,

Remus alzó su vista altivamente **"Será un placer"** contestó.

Lily miró al chico con los ojos brillándole intensamente, por un momento creyeron que echaría a correr hacia Alexander sin embargo escondió su cabeza en el pecho de James y le abrazó fuertemente.

Alexander le miró fijamente **"Algún día Lupin, cuando te llegues a dar cuenta; si es que te llegas a dar cuenta. Tendré el enorme placer de verlos llorar. Oh si yo lo se…acuérdate de mis palabras: "Te revolcaras en tu propio dolor, desesperación e impotencia transpiraras y ¡Sangre es lo que habrás de llorar!"**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Las confesiones de Kirsche:

¡Ni hao! En lo particular adoro la ultima frase ¡Sangre habrás de llorar! No se…suena tan melodramática. Ya se que yo adoro el dramatismo pero en fin, este capitulo vuelve revolver nuestras ideas, es decir el ataque a Lily, Alex, la discusión entre ellos, Snape…y sus cosas con Lily, Remus atacando a Snape, la batalla de los chicos contra un hombre lobo ¿soy yo o esta capi fue algo violento? No creo que en si fue bastante violento - ya…no puedo negar mi gusto por el gore.

Ay, ay…tantas cosas que se nos vienen a la mente. En fin espero sus comentarios como de costumbre haber que tal ;) y…pues solo les digo el capitulo 12 es el penúltimo capitulo, esta saga cuenta con 13 capítulos, el ultimo capi ya esta escrito, el doce apenas lo comienzo, pero pienso terminarlo rápido, así que nos acercamos a la ultima saga de esta serie "Imperfect Perfection" ¡por fin podré estrenar el banner en alguna pagina! Weeei.

**Reviews:**

**LEYLA:** Si, si, bueno creo que todos hemos construido una imagen de la Lily feminista, fuerte y carismática, una linda Mary Sue. Pero la verdad yo no creo que haya sido así, de una u otra forma es una personalidad demasiado ambivalente es decir es fuerte y débil a la vez, no es el eterno témpano de hielo, pero tampoco es el corazón de pollo, como se muestre depende demasiado de las circunstancias (Creo que todos somos así de una u otra forma) - ¿Crees que esta historia es apasionante? Yo creo que…disparatada XDDDDD.

**Galatea Lupin:** Weeei! Tiempo sin verte chica ¿Cómo has estado? Espero que bien ¡Ey que onda con Nikar y Narwin, hace tiempo que no las veo. En fin…vamos a tu review, no hay problema, entiendo que esas cosas suelen suceder y lo importante es que leas el finc, los detalles puedes pasármelos después, créeme se esperar pacientemente. XDDDD lo se adoro ser retorcida, se mala, mala, malosa, creo que entre mas mala soy en una historia mas feliz estoy :D lo se…estoy completamente loca y bueno creo que mis ideas retorcidas (exageradamente retorcidas) le dan cierto…toque a este finc ¿no? espero tus comentarios.

**Lazenca Daidouji:** ¡Wenas! Jejejeje…¿Who is SW? Bueno…no esperaras que te responda eso tan pronto ¿no? después de todo aun nos hará ruido por bastante tiempo¡Mantén un ojo pegado en las cosas que se dice de él! Es muy importante, lo que ha hecho Sundory…uf tía tendrías que pedírselo a Alex, quizás si sabes jugar bien su juego de palabras puedes sacarle algo XP

**Tomoe:** Nahhh….creo que ya he respondido ampliamente a tus dudas (Si a lo que te dije se pueden llamar respuestas claro esta) XDDDD espero que hayas disfrutad de este capitulo que diablos…creo que salio un poco rojo (Hasta me sentí en Feeling the Darknes) XDDDD nos vemos. Besos.

-

Atte: Kirsche Himitsu Fyrof

-

MOS

-

Reviews!


	12. Grito al Vació

Capitulo 12: Grito al Vació

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

"_Clamaba por respuestas,  
clamaba por acciones.  
clamaba por sueños de una  
naturaleza humana emergiendo  
del vació existencial,  
donde la hecatombe desgarraba los restos  
de las almas"_

_("Vacio" Mecker Geraldine Möller)_

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

"**Sois unos pesados de primera."** gruño el chico.

La risita femenina, resonó por la pequeña estancia; que era el baño de los chicos.

"**Me agradecerás infinitamente esa mascarilla."**

Un tendido bufido salió de la garganta del chico.

"**Ya puedes quitártela."**

Sin esperar ni un solo segundo más, se acerco a lavabo y se quito velozmente aquella plasta horrorosa que cubría su cara. ¡Jamás volvería a confiar en Torrence!

"**Te vez muy chula."** galanteó el joven guiñándole un ojo.

"**¡Oh! . ¡Cállate Sirius!"** bramó el licántropo furioso, mientras se secaba el rostro con una toalla de mano.

Sirius y Torrence rieron divertidamente, mientras la chica afeitaba a Sirius.

"**¿No quieres que te afeite Remus?"** le preguntó Torrence sonriendo.

Remus abrió la boca para contestar pero un ruido muy fuerte y seco resonó por la estancia, opacando su respuesta. Los tres jóvenes se miraron desconcertados y corrieron a la puerta para ver lo sucedía. No tardaron mucho en descubrirlo.

Entrando estrepitosamente al cuarto, dos jóvenes se besaban apasionadamente como; si fueran los últimos segundos de su vida. Se aferraban el uno al otro tocándose una y otra vez a lo largo y ancho de sus torsos al derecho al revés. La chica le besaba, mordisqueaba y lamía desde las orejas hasta la base del cuello, mientras le quitaba desesperadamente la corbata y quitaba con poca, si no es que nula sutileza, la blusa que portaba. Echando la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás, el joven emitió un erótico ronroneo y se apresuraba a seguir los pasos de su compañera, pues él a falta de paciencia le desgarro la blusa que aventó al aire.

El chico tomo a la pelirroja por los muslos quien se encaraba hacia él, enrollando sus largas y bien torneadas piernas sobre la cadera del chico. La coloco contra la pared obligándola a posar sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo sirviéndole como soporte. Una de sus manos se adentro por los muslos de la joven penetrando más allá de las prendas íntimas, para entrar y salir, tocar, acariciar, el lugar a todo lo que da. Dejó de besar sus labios para escucharla gemir varias veces de placer y delirio.

Cuando el capricho del joven fue saciado, ambos volvieron a encaminarse a la cama, entre besos, mordidas, carisias y apretones. La pelirroja intentaba por todos los medios desabotonar los pantalones del chico con tal brutalidad, que termino por romperlos. Aunque este hecho no le importo a él, como a ella no le importo ver su sostén, ahora inservible en el suelo. Las demás prendas se las quitaron el uno al otro con asombrosa velocidad únicamente que esta vez tras las cortinas rojas que el chico había corrido de su cama.

"**Gárgolas galopantes."** susurró Sirius con los ojos saltones. "**Eso es deseo y lasciva pura."**

Remus se llevó una mano a la cabeza. "**No podré dormir bien esta noche…"**

"**Las sabanas me parecerán muy calientes."** complementó Torrence.

Los tres rieron al mismo tiempo. Pero dejaron de hacerlo de inmediato cuando una de las camas crujió ensordecedoramente. Se miraron silenciosamente entre ellos antes de poner una mueca de desagrado, que aumentó, cuando la cama siguió grujiendo con un frenético ritmo.

"**Si me quedo me voy a volver loco."** gruñó Remus tapándose los oídos.

Sirius agitó la varita y apuntó hacia la cama. El lugar volvía a quedar en silencio pero naturalmente se sentían bastante incómodos.

"**Será mejor que termines los mas pronto posible morenita."** dijo Sirius jalando a Torrence dentro del baño. "**Necesito deshacerme de estos pensamientos o buscar a una mujer."**

"**Yo voto por la segunda opción."** declaró Remus saliendo del lugar.

Torrence terminó su labor en menos de tres minutos y bajo con Sirius a la sala común, en donde Peter platicaba con Diva sobre algunas boberías. Torrence torció los labios y corrió a sentarse a lado de Vera y Sundory.

"**¿Ha sucedido algo?"** preguntó Vera.

Sundory levantó la vista de su Biblia y miró a su alrededor.

"**¿Discutiste con Sirius?"** inquirió Sundory.

Torrence negó con la cabeza.

"**¿Entonces porque salieron dos merodeadores velozmente?"**

Torrence suspiró. "**Instintos oprimidos."** respondió provocando en Vera una risita.

"**Ya veo. ¿Y que estaban haciendo?"** una sonrisita burlona suco los labios de la joven "**¡Es culpa de Lily!"** Vera se enderezo de su asiento. Al tiempo que Sundory frunció el ceño. "**¿Perdón?"**

Torrence espero unos momentos antes de contestar: "**Afeitaba a Sirius mientras que obligaba a Remus a ponerse una mascarilla para la resequedad en la cara."** comenzó a explicar la chica. Vera frunció los labios. "**Todo iba bien, charlábamos, hasta que…"** Vera alzó una ceja. "**Hem…auu…pues, ya sabes quien entro al cuarto con ya sabrás quien y haciendo ya sabrás que y finalizaron en…ya sabes donde."** dijo Torrence jugando con sus manos. No quería ser muy explicita pues Sundory correría de inmediato a la habitación y eso solo causaría….no quería ni imaginarlo.

"**¿Así tan…impresionante estuvo?"** soltó Vera haciendo varias muecas.

Torrence asintió. "**¡Que envidia!"** la joven se tiró sobre el sillón arremolinándose en los mullidos cojines.

"**Seguro."** ironizó Vera.

Torrence se levantó apoyándose en los codos. "**Si tú, hubieras estado ahí. ¡Os aseguro que pensarías lo mismo!"**

"**Será mejor que te calles antes de que alimentes mi imaginación."** gruñó Vera.

"**¿Quién entro?"** preguntó Sundory inocentemente.

"**Potter querida, y le arruino la mascarilla a Lupin, además Lily le dijo a Black que era horrible."** dijo Vera.

"**Que tontería."** murmuró antes de volver a su lectura.

&-&-&

Las gradas estaban a reventar, el colosal campo de quidditch por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo, se revestía de dos colores muy marcados; el rojo y el azul. Gryffindor peleaba por la copa como el equipo favorito y con mayor puntuación. Ravenclaw únicamente necesitaba ganar el partido con una ventaja de cincuenta puntos sobre Gryffindor. Pocas veces Ravenclaw había abrazado tantas esperanzas de ganar una copa.

El otro ingrediente que se agregaba a la batalla era; que Alexander Fontela se enfrentaría a James Potter. Los cuchicheos y las habladurías sobre ambos chicos bullían constantemente alrededor del nombre: Lilian Evans. ¡Oh! La gente era muy feliz en tener un triangulo amoroso al cual masticar con provecho. Y más aun cuando un "merodeador" prestaba su nombre a la audiencia.

Las escobas se elevaron sobre el campo. Una suave brisa fría soplo por entre los equipos. Madame Hoch agitó la quaffle entre sus manos, las bludgers salieron disparadas hacia el cielo cubierto de densas nubes que, de vez en cuando dejaban filtrar pálidos rayos del sol. La snitch se pavoneo delante de todos mostrándose en sus narices; como si deseara provocar a los jugadores a lanzarse únicamente sobre de ella.

James fijó su mirada en Alexander Fontela. Sin embargo este sonreía torcidamente hacia Lilian quien le retaba con una ceja alzada, era como si se estuvieran retando mutuamente en silencio. Madame Hoch aventó la quaffle sobre la cabeza de los jóvenes. James observo como la quaffle se elevaba por arriba de su cabeza, subía hasta su punto mas alto, giraba suspendida en el aire antes de iniciar el descenso.

"**Bienvenidos al ultimo partido de la temporada."** Resonó la voz de Nevra por todo el campo. "**Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw…Y Ravenclaw tiene la quaffle, la porta Lawson quien hasta donde recuerdo era golpeador del equipo de Ravenclaw. Se acerca a la portería de Gryffindor…¡Oh! Potter hace un lindo arrebato de pelota. Se la pasa a Colin, Colin a Stuart y…¡Aaaah!"**

Stuart colgaba de la escoba sostenido por los pies. Lily golpeo la bludger fuertemente, su contrincante la esquivo para volver a la lanzársela a la cara. La joven pudo devolver la pelota con cierta dificultad. Alexander rió mientras esquivaba una bludger y le lanzaba otra a Lily.

El campo se convirtió en un autentico campo minado, si no era Alex tratando de tirar a James, Sirius o a Lily era Lily tratando de tirar a cualquiera que se ponía enfrente; ya sea Gryffindor o Ravenclaw o en el peor de los casos el temible Black.

"**Voy a ganar esta vez pelirroja"** gritó Sirius.

Lily le lanzó una bludger, mientras esquivaba una de Alexander. Sirius iba a protestar cuando Lily y Alex se veían envueltos en una nueva riña en la que cada se devolvía la bludger lanzada. Parecía más bien que desarrollaban una especia de pin-pong brutal en donde el ganador, era el primero que le reventara el cráneo al otro.

James giró sobre su escoba para evitar una poderosa bludger que amenazo con arrancarle una mano. Lily paso volando peligrosamente cerca de él, seguido de Alexander. Ambos jóvenes se perseguían blandiendo sus bats a diestra y siniestra. Sirius le lanzó una bludger a Alex quien respondió golpeándola sin ver la dirección. Y entonces la trifulca se armó. Alex había golpeado a su propio compañero: golpeador del equipo.

Los cuatro bateadores del campo se intentaban matar a golpes de bat. La integridad de todos los que se encontraban dentro o fuera del campo de quidditch se vio seriamente amenazada. Las bludgers parecían balas de cañón por la fuerza con la que eran golpeadas y por los destrozos que ocasionaban. Lily y Alex seguían en su juego bárbaro probando su fuerza contra el contrincante.

Los cazadores y buscadores huían de las bludger y los golpeadores como si se tratara de la peste. Y es que preferían conservar su integridad antes de arriesgarse a ponerse en medio de aquellos disparos de metal capaz de arrancarte la cabeza. Todos tenia magulladuras, raspones y moretones a causa de los leves roces de las bludgers o bien, porque chocaban entre si al evitar las bludgers. James vio a Sirius pasar volando por encima de su cabeza gritando como loco yendo a la caza del otro golpeador de Ravenclaw. Stuart lo jalo por el cepillo para que Alex no lo atropellara en su intento de huir de Lily. Los dos golpeadores salieron del campo. Lily controlaba la bludger esperando el momento oportuno para lanzársela a Alex.

Los espectadores escucharon un tremendo choque, la bludger salió airosa atravesando los maderos de la arquitectura que sostenía las gradas más altas del campo. Un gran bulto se vio descender por debajo de las mantas que cubrían la estructura de madera del campo. Al final de este dos escobas con sus jinetes cayeron al suelo. La pelirroja rodó hacia la izquierda mientras que Alex lo hizo hacia enfrente. En ese momento Sirius golpeaba a un cazador de Ravenclaw que intento aprovechar la estupefacción del equipo de Gryffindor al ver caer a la única mujer del grupo. El otro golpeador del equipo intento derribar al guardameta de Gryffindor, pero Sirius fue mas rápido y únicamente aturdió al joven.

Stuart fue el encargado de pedir tiempo por parte de Gryffindor. James ya se encontraba a lado de Lily que se levantaba del suelo tambaleándose.

"**Eso dolió."** se quejó la joven. James le ayudo a incorporarse. Las piernas le temblaban y al alzarle la cara, sangre le chorreaba por la nariz.

"**Dejaras el partido."** ordenó James.

"**Tú no me dirás que hacer."** protestó la joven firmemente. "**Estoy bien y continuare con el partido."**

"**Se sensata Evans."** replicó Erick.

Lily miró a James enojada. "**¡Seguiré jugando y el próximo que me diga que deje el partido; derramara mas sangre que yo, de la nariz!" **la joven fue de prisa hasta su escoba mientras intentaba detener la hemorragia de la nariz.

Alex era ayudado por sus compañeros. Él no sangraba de la nariz, pero tenia una profunda abertura en la ceja izquierda muy cerca del ojo, que le empapaba de rojo hasta por el cuello, así como una abertura en el labio de lado derecho.

Sirius sentó a la pelirroja en el pasto y James paro la hemorragia de su nariz. "**Eres una grandísima terca ¿lo sabes?"**

"**Le he dejado la ceja abierta a Alex."** contestó Lily indiferente. "**Voy a derribarle."**

"**Me gustaría mas que ayudaras a tu equipo."** refunfuño James. "**Quiero que derribes a los cazadores o al guardameta."**

"**¡Si no lo tiro de la escoba, él me va a tirar!"** gritó Lily. "**Estas tan ciego que no te das cuenta que esto no es quidditch. Esto es él contra mi."** James se limpió las manos de la sangre de Lily.

"**Muy bien."** dijo James. "**Iré con el capitán de Ravenclaw, cuando vuelva subirán de nuevo a sus escobas."**

No tardaron más de dos minutos en arreglarse James y McKinnion. Alexander dejaría el puesto de golpeador para ocupar el de cazador; que originalmente le pertenecía, pero a James le costo quitarle el bat a Sirius y ponerle como cazador. Los chicos volvieron a sus escobas y el juego se reanudo.

La quaffle pasó a manos de Ravenclaw. Lawson se la pasó a Robertson, Robertson se la dio a Alex que entraba solo a la zona de anotación. Burlar al guardameta de Gryffindor le fue fácil, pero esquivar la bludger de Lily, casi le cuesta la cabeza.

McKinnion se dio cuenta ya muy tarde de su gravísimo error, si bien, antes la batalla se daba a golpe de bats, ahora se daba entre los cazadores. Sirius era monstruoso con un bat en la mano sin duda alguna, pero hacia un buen complemento con James. Era algo así como dos gemelos, cada uno sabia en donde se encontraba el otro. Claro que Alex sabía desconcentrarlos, pero era más bien cuestión de la lengua.

James y Sirius lo pensaban muy bien ante de atacar a Alexander. No era que el chico inspirara terror, pero…tener que combatir las ganas de soltarle un puñetazo por la cosas que decía y esquivar las constantes bludgers que Lily le mandaba ¡Era demasiado!

La quaffle salió volando hacia las gradas gracias al manotazo que Alex le dio a Sirius. James, Sirius y Alex se precipitaron hacia estas para tomar la pelota, no contaban con que Lilian les siguiera de cerca buscando la mejor oportunidad para derribar a Alex.

"**¡Sundory es mi novia!"** gritó Alex.

James y Sirius se detuvieron ante la confesión. Alex se abalanzó sobre la quaffle y busco escabullirse de los chicos volando hacia arriba en recto, mientras reía. La treta no le salió nada bien pues no espero encontrarse con Lily.

Los dos gritaron de sorpresa y se paralizaron ante el acto. No pudiendo evitar chocar con las escobas. Lily cayó de la escoba mientras Alex a duras penas se pudo agarrar del cepillo de la escoba.

"**¡Gorda! Seguro no estas preñada."**

Lily insultó al chico con palabrotas hirientes, hubiera deseado pegarle pero como colgaba de la cintura de él no pudo hacer mucho. O le pegaba y se arriesgaba a caer a unos veinte kilómetros del suelo o se limitaba a insultarle y permanecer segura. Aunque aquella seguridad no duro mucho pues Alex siempre se las ingeniaba para pelear con ella aun en los peores momentos para hacerlo.

James y Sirius llegaron justo a tiempo. Los movimientos de Lily habían conseguido que el chico llegara a la mitad del cepillo de la escoba y dudaban que aguantara mucho más. James coloco a Lily enfrente de si. Así Alex pudo maniobrar para subir bien en la escoba, aunque Sirius tuvo que ayudarle un poco a regañadientes.

"**¿Era cierto?"** preguntó James antes de volver al juego.

Alex curveo sus labios lentamente antes de estallar en carcajadas. ¡A veces eran tan ingenuos!

Los dos jóvenes se alejaron gruñendo entre dientes. Mientras detrás de ellos Alex seguía riendo. Pocos segundos después Erick conseguía la snicth dorada y con ella la victoria para Gryffindor.

&-&-&

La euforia por haber ganado la copa de Quidditch les había subido los ánimos a los chicos, (Aunque de eso ya hace mas de dos semanas) tanto que habían osado en realizar un "pequeña" travesura para la casa de Slytherin. Aunque su osadía fue bastante grande, el pagó por ello, era una tontería. Una noche en la enfermería no era nada en comparación a las risas, ni la gloria ganada, ni siquiera el castigo les parecía duro.

Madame Pomfrey les lanzó una mirada de soslayo antes de irse a atender a un joven que estaba tras cortinas blancas.

"**Bueno creo que mi madre se la pasara muy tranquila este fin de semana."** sentenció James con una enorme sonrisa.

"**Si, descansara entre algodones. Siete cartas en cinco días. ¡Vamos por buen camino!"** exclamó Sirius alzando los pulgares de ambas manos.

Remus rodó los ojos, sabiendo que al llegar a casa su madre le echaría una buena bronca, si no es que antes recibía un howler. Pese a todo, sonrió recordando como todos los Slytherin se revolcaban del dolor en el comedor, no es que deseara hacerles daño pero se lo tenían bien merecido.

Peter jugueteaba con una snitch para principiantes, juntando de vez en cuando la punta de sus dedos del pie; era un tic que tenia para no aburrirse en sus largas y tendidas horas en la enfermería. James platicaba con Sirius de cosas banales como de costumbre, sus ánimos se habían elevado al máximo al tener a la pelirroja continuamente a su lado; aunque esta no fuera un amor en toda la extensión de la palabra, era más bien; áspera.

Después de quince minutos James y Sirius se hartaron de platicar de lo mismo (Quidditch, mujeres y sexo) así que James se puso a curiosear y tratar de adivinar quien era su compañero de cama, del lado izquierdo.

Madame Pomfrey descorrió las cortinas de la cama del joven justo cuando Sirius le aventaba pastillas blancas a Remus a fin de fastidiarle la lectura por mera aburrición.

"**Creo que te caerá muy bien algo de compañía, son compañeros tuyos, trátales bien y por las barbas de Merlín ¡No los asustes!"** expresó la enfermera.

La mujer les dirigió a los jóvenes una mirada inquisitiva para verificar su estado antes de sonreír y decir alegremente:

"**Que pasen buenas noches jóvenes."**

En cuanto la enfermera salió el ambiente se torno pesado. James hizo una mueca de sincera repulsión no soportaba a Alexander Fontela y tenerlo a lado como compañero, no mejoraba la situación. En realidad solo crispaba más los nervios de todos.

Alex sonrió ampliamente; como quien acepta con total naturalidad una bofetada. Sabiendo que si les seguía mirando con aquella irritable sonrisita solo lograría hacer explotar sus nervios, poso su vista sobre el cuaderno que tenia sobre las piernas. Movía la pluma sobre su barbilla haciéndose cosquillas voluntariamente.

A James le pareció escucharle tararear algo antes de anotar algo sobre el cuaderno, movió la punta de la pluma en el aire como si estuviera siguiendo la tonada de alguna canción, le vio fruncir el ceño antes de tachar lo que aparentemente acababa de escribir.

Peter miró a sus amigos uno a uno, James no dejaba de observa a Alexander, Remus clavaba la vista en las hojas de su libro sin embargo sus pupilas hacia tres minutos que no se movían, Sirius también miraba a Fontela, quien hacia como si ellos no estuvieran ahí presentes. Se mordió los labios antes de abrir la boca; ciertamente Alexander Fontela siempre se las arreglaba para armar albortos tremendos e iniciar una platica era la mejor forma de invitarle a ello, sin embargo seguir en el silencio total, se le hacia sumamente incomodo. Cuando por fin se decidió a platicar con sus amigos, los suaves acordes de una guitarra le hicieron callar.

Alex pasaba sus manos por la guitarra tocando una dulce tonada que a James se le antojaba algo lenta y melosa, mientras movía sus labios; claramente estaba cantando la letra de la canción. Repentinamente el joven se detuvo, observo directamente hacia Remus, sonrió afablemente antes de decir tranquilamente:

"**No me molesta."**

Remus gruñó ásperamente. James vio a su amigo apretar el libro con demasiada fuerza, finalmente lo cerró. Suspiró pesadamente y abrió la boca.

"**¿Que opinas?"** le cortó Alexander nuevamente "**Sin dolor no te haces feliz. Sin amor. No sufres más. Yo opino que es demasiado melodramático, y no creo que quede bien como estribillo, pero de acuerdo con la autora queda perfecto."** ("El duelo" La ley)

"**No se nada de música."** contestó Remus lentamente.

Alex se encogió de hombros antes de posar su mirada sobre James "**La compuso Lily."**

Remus puso los ojos en blanco. Alex volvió a lo suyo "**La canción fue idea de ella, habla de un amor bastante…doloroso. Bueno eso no tiene importancia ahora."** Alex dejó la guitarra y la libreta sobre el suelo. Se acomodo en su cama y se volvió hacia Remus "**Tengo una condición. Diré todo lo que quieras siempre y cuando respondan a una simple pregunta."**

James frunció el ceño y se giro hacia Remus, al igual que los demás. ¿En que momento que había perdido?

"**¿Todo?"** le preguntó Remus.

"**Es lo que acabó de decir."** afirmó el chico "**Será una pregunta para cada uno, tienen que responder bien por lo menos a dos de ellas."**

Un brillo de triunfo resplandeció por los ojos del chico. Remus se volvió hacia los chicos "**Dirá todo lo que le preguntemos."**

Sirius alzó una ceja lleno de incredulidad "**Puedes mentirnos."**

"**Así es, pero no lo haré."** aceptó Alex sonriendo "**Además, no estoy acostumbrado a decir mentiras."**

Sirius puso los ojos en blanco.

"**¿Cuál es tu pregunta?"** le interrogó James de inmediato.

Alex sonrió satisfecho, sabia que la oferta para James era demasiado tentadora "**Muy bien. Solo tienes que responder uno o dos."** James asintió "**Y solo tienes cinco segundos para contestar."** añadió con cierto tono jocoso "**Estas en San Mungo y los medimagos te avisan que tu esposa y el niño que esta por nacer están en peligro y que solo pueden salvar a uno, a quien eliges¿A la madre o al hijo?"**

Todos fruncieron el ceño ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? Alex comenzó con su conteo. James frunció los labios, era una decisión algo difícil, pero cuanto Alex llegó al numero cuatro, contestó:

"**Uno, la madre."**

Alex alzo una ceja "**¿Por qué?"**

James soltó un pesado suspiró "**Ya habrá mas tiempo de engendrar mas hijos."**

"**Bueno. Siguiente."** se limitó a decir el joven. Peter alzo la mano. "**Tengo un huerto de doscientas cincuenta sectarias de árboles de uva y cincuenta. Cincuenta de ellos son atacados por Thrips ¿Cuántos me quedan?"**

Peter sonrió triunfante ¡Esa era muy fácil! "**Doscientos."**

"**Siguiente."** Ni siquiera se digno a mirara a Peter. Observó a Sirius durante unos instantes antes de lanzar su pregunta. "**Lo mismo que Potter, solo debes responder uno o dos ¿El objeto define al sujeto o el sujeto define al objeto?"**

El chico se rasco la cabeza, era una pregunta bastante rara, frunció el ceño y se llevo una mano a la barbilla antes de que se le acabara el tiempo soltó "**Dos, sujeto define objeto."**

"**Unos mortífagos raptan a tus dos hijos y solo van a devolverte a uno ¿A quien eliges al niño a la niña?"**

Un silencio total se hizo en el lugar. La pregunta para Remus era muy difícil, es decir ambas personas tenían el mismo valor ¿Cómo elegir entre uno u otro? James miro hacia su compañero pero este parecía demasiado tranquilo a pesar de que Alexander contaba el segundo cuatro y se disponía para el quinto.

Alex llegó al numero cinco y sonrió nuevamente "**Es una verdadera lastima."** murmuró.

Sirius abrió la boca pero Remus le detuvo.

"**Tienes el olfato sin duda. Bueno es todo."** sentenció Alexander.

"**¡Pero…!"** protestó Peter.

"**El Thrips es una enfermedad de la fresa, y no hay árboles de uva. La vid que da la uva es una planta trepadora."** Peter escondió su rostro mirando del lado contrario a Alexander. "**Dime Potter te cuestionaste el hecho de que probablemente tu esposa queda imposibilitada para darte otro hijo o que el hecho la lastime tanto que le produzca una enfermedad mental como la depresión, o alguna otra cosa. O quizás no pensaste que esa decisión tuya pueda afectarle de tal forma que te odie por matar a su hijo."**

James miró hacia Alexander lleno de confusión, solo le había dado cinco segundos para contestar ¿Cómo diablos él iba a pensar en ello?

"**El oro tiene valor por si mismo Black, en este caso el objeto define al sujeto, pero mi guitarra significa mucho para mi, para ti no vale nada, el sujeto define al objeto."**

Sirius suspiró todavía de que le hacia una pregunta demasiado rara, le hecha en cara semejante cosa ¡Y solo tenia cinco segundos para decidir!

"**Quieres decir que debo permitir que mi esposa muera por mi hijo."** insistió James.

Alex se encogió de hombros. "**Aun si salvas a tu hijo nadie puede asegúrate que el te retribuya como quieres. Porque entonces se preguntara porque la situación fue tan delicada, porque no hiciste algo para salvar a su madre, porque no preferiste a su madre en vez de a él ¿Acaso no le amabas?"** soltó Alex pacientemente.

"**Son preguntas sin respuesta."** concluyó Remus.

"**¡Y como querías que eligiera entre dos, si no hay solución!"** chilló Sirius.

"**La respuesta es uno o dos."** comenzó a explicarle Remus "**Uno: contestar, dos: guardar silencio. No hay respuesta para su pregunta, la respuesta correcta es guardar silencio"** Alex asintió "**Él jamás dijo que el uno o dos fueran las personas"**

El chico de cabellos rubí noto como ambos chicos de cabellos negros, hicieron esfuerzos titánicos para no azotarse contra la cama. La respuesta había sido tan sencilla.

"**Así pasa cuando sucede."** murmuró el chico sonriendo "**Pero estoy de muy buen humor. Así que contestare a lo que crea prudente."**

James alzó el rostro hacia Alexander. Una vez mas estarían a su merced, sin embargo estaba dispuesto a hablar ¿Aquello era un avance no?

"**Dejare a Lily al final. Hay mucho que decir de ella"** sentenció Alex cuando James intento abrir la boca este le interrumpió: "**Y no contestare ninguna pregunta, sobre mi real relación con ninguna de las chicas. Eso es cosa entre ellas y yo."** aclaró firmemente.

Remus chasqueo la lengua negativamente, no era nada tanto. Estaba al tanto de la creciente curiosidad de los chicos sobre la tan afamada relación entre Alexander y Sundory. Sin embargo no entendía porque deseaba ocultar si había habido una relación amorosa entre ellos. Seria un excelente golpe al orgullo de los chicos. Casi todos ellos había intentado una relación seria con Sundory y todos había recibido la misma suave negativa.

Un tanto impaciente por el silencio tan sereno del chico de cabellos rubís, Sirius se atrevió a hablar primero "**To…"**

"**Lo primero que deben saber de ellas es que siempre hay que creerles solo la mitad de lo que dicen."** sentenció Alex tras un largo silencio. "**Cada una tiene su propia historia; como cualquier ser humano. No hay ninguna de ellas que este dispuesta a ser demasiado sincera con nadie." **Alex fijo la vista en cada uno de los chicos, todo ellos le miraban atentamente. "**Unas hablan mas otras menos, pero ninguna de ellas habla de si misma."**

Eso era verdad, ladeo Remus la cabeza. Torrence por ejemplo hablaba hasta por los codos, pero jamás había hablado de si misma. Ni de su familia, amigos, novios, se mantenía al margen de todo aquello.

"**Y por el amor de Dios, dejen de intentar comprenderlas. Llevo seis años con ellas y pocas veces comprendo sus motivos para justificar sus hechos. Ellas actúan y punto. Jamás entenderán su proceder."** James quiso responder: "Que tu no puedas no significa que nosotros no" pero prefirió quedarse callado.

"**No se si debería decir esto."** reflexiono el chico en voz alta posando una de sus manos en su mentón. "**En fin lo diré."** resolvió con tono jocoso haciendo saltar sus hombros. Sonrió ampliamente antes de soltar una risita burlesca. "**Creo que esta noche sabré más de lo que yo les pueda decirles a ustedes, pero ese no es el punto."** abanico su brazo derecho varias antes de continuar. "**Indagar en sus misterios no les traerá nada bueno. El pasado es pasado y no hay porque hurgar en este. Si lo se, quizás llegue el momento en que necesiten saber de esto. Aunque no tengo idea de que situación pueda ser esa."** se encogió de hombros. "**Bueno el punto es: No las hostiguen con su pasado. Créame si intentan obligarlas a hablar de ello, lo único que lograran será alejarlas y quizás para siempre. Bueno no quizás…si no las alejaran, para siempre."** aclaró Alex seriamente.

Remus analizó las palabras de Alex: No indaguen. Había un truco en todo aquello ¿Para que advertirles? Eso solo acrecentaba la curiosidad de los chicos. A menos que esa fuera su intención. Aunque si esa fuera su intención no debió decirles "Las alejaran para siempre" porque sabían el precio de su atrevimiento.

"**Ya que no me hacen una pregunta, comenzare por la linda Torrence. Ella podrá parecer y la mayoría de las veces es; sumamente boba. En su cabeza no suelen entrar mas cosas que chismorreos, las últimas tendencias de la moda y tratamientos para lograr la perfecta belleza, sin embargo es una arpía sin piedad cuando se decide a atacar. Las chicas bien saben de lo que es capaz Torrence, por esa razón notaran que a ella no se le confían muchos secretos y mas vale que ustedes tampoco lo hagan. Dejemos en que la mitad de las veces Torrence abre la boca para soltar veneno y la otra mitad por bruta.**

**«De todas es la que ha tenido una vida se podría llamar aburrida. Su mayor sobre salto fue cuando estando en un desfile de modas…eso no les corresponde saberlo de mi boca."** se calló de inmediato Alexander.

"**Torrence nunca se a mostrado hostil con nosotros y nunca a dicho nada sobre nosotros a otras personas."** gruño Peter.

"**¿Cómo estas tan seguro?"** la sonrisa que afloró en los labios de Alexander cimentó la duda en los merodeadores. "**Lo se por experiencia propia."** continuó el chico. "**Ustedes solo han visto el lado amable de Torrence. Y no pueden contar las veces que actuó de enemigo, porque en ese entonces no sabia nada…"serio" sobre ustedes."** esperó unos segundo antes de continuar. "**Ella no es mala en lo absoluto, ni siquiera demasiado rencorosa o vengativa. Solo demasiado bruta para saber cuando mete la pata, no sabe contener la lengua."** afirmó el chico. "**Aunque cuando se lo propone es un verdadero lastre. Vera es quien mas puede hablar de esto, igual que Mia, Sita o incluso Lily…pero no estoy seguro de la última. Se mantiene muy calladita en este aspecto. Es capaz de hacer daño hasta a sus propios amigos y no siente remordimiento por ello. De eso si estoy muy seguro."**

"**Suena poco…convincente."** repuso Remus.

Alex suspiró. "**Quizás después de todo no están bruta la niña."** murmuró Alex alzando una ceja. "**Parece tan inocente, tan dulce y convincente."** canturreó el joven. "**No se porque me sorprende, pero has la prueba. Pregúntale que opina sobre: que tus propios amigos te den una puñalada por la espalda. Dile algo como…el primo, amigo, hermano, tío, sobrino de mi novia sufrió un ligero percance…y le inventas alguna tontería. Cuéntale algo que suene poco convincente. Haber si sostiene su posición tan recta. Incluso puedes decir antes de tocar el tema que has hablado conmigo. Comenzara a maldecir a los cuatro vientos."** afirmó Alexander.

"**Una vez dijo que no discutiéramos sobre valores con ella."**

Alex parpadeó mirando a Sirius, su interlocutor. "**¿En serio les dijo eso?"** inquirió el joven verdaderamente sorprendido. Peter asintió con la cabeza. Alex hecho la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada que solo logro irritarles los nervios "**¿Qué se traerá entre manos esa zorra?"** murmuró. "**Nada bueno de seguro."** siguió hablando consigo mismo.

"**¿Acaso es mentira lo que dijo?"** le interrumpió Remus.

Alex frunció el ceño. "**No, es verdad. Nunca discutan eso delante de ella, se pondrá verde y comenzara a echar fuego. Lo que me parece curioso es que lo haya dicho."**

"**¿Por qué?"** soltó Peter sin pensarlo.

"**Porque no los tiene."** contestó Alex sonriendo. "**O quizás tiene unos bien raros. Los valores cobran para ella el significado que en el momento mejor le convenga. Si buscas la cama mas fácil de las chicas, esa es sin duda la Torrence."**

"**Creí que esa era la de Evans."** Alex rió divertido mientras Peter se tapaba la boca evitando mirar hacia James quien lanzó un fuerte gruñido.

"**Creí que ya habían adivinado que si digo esas cosas es solo por jugar con ella. Ha leído demasiados libros para abrir las piernas tan fácilmente. En ese aspecto es muy, muy, muy romántica."** contestó Alex.

"**¿Pero entonces no estas jugando con Torrence ahora?"** propuso Sirius.

Alex negó con la cabeza. "**No se puede discutir con Torrence sobre valores porque no los tiene, esa es la razón. Y se de primera mano que Torrence deja meter a cualquiera en su cama."** Remus frunció ligeramente el entrecejo. Alex soltó una nueva risita. "**Sita era mas zorra."**

Remus lanzó un bufido. Como si aquella afirmación mejorara las cosas. Dirigió una mirada furibunda hacia el joven; quien ensancho su sonrisa. Sabía lo que estaba pensando en ese momento de las palabras dichas y claro, le dejaría con la maldita duda. Sin embargo al recapitular la conversación noto algo. "**Creo que Peter deseaba saber porque te parecía raro que Torrence nos los hiciera saber."** reparó Remus.

Alex parpadeó ligeramente. "**¡Rayos!"** se exclamó a si mismo. Y es que así era y Peter quizás no lo haya explicado tácitamente pero esa era su pregunta. "**Dejare mis cavilaciones para mas tarde."** le prometió. "**Y me parece raro, ya que ella nunca toca ese tema. No a cualquiera va y le dice: No discutas de eso conmigo. Prefiere que cuando llegue el momento sencillamente se hace la loca o se escabulle."**

Remus se conformo con aquella información después de todo ya habían pillado a Alexander por sorpresa quizás, jugando las cartas adecuadas volverían a tomarle así. Y James ya estaba trabajando en ello.

"**¿Qué nos dices de Vera?"**

"**Vera."** susurró Alex. "**Bueno si buscas una amiga en quien confiar esa es Vera. Mantiene muy a salvo tus secretos. Si somos sinceros prefiero a Vera antes que a Torrence. Es mejor persona y muy graciosa"** Peter frunció el ceño. Vera era mas bien…pesada. "**Ya se que tiene un sentido del humor muy negro y retorcido, pero cuando te acostumbras llega a ser francamente divertido. Si quieren algo con ella, sean sinceros, no funcionan las hipocresías, ni los halagos."**

"**Bueno Torrence es mas tratable."** comentó Remus.

"**Pero infinitamente mas hipócrita y poco confiable. No los culpo de ver a Vera como un ogro. A mi me costo lo mió establecer buenas migas con ella y aun así es muy hiriente conmigo, pero me da igual porque le pago con la misma moneda."** Alex llevo su mirada a James y Sirius "**No creo que ustedes consigan mucho con ella. Les tiene aversión sincera. Aunque no tengo idea de porque…quizás sí, pero no se las puedo decir porque no se sí es verdad."** se pasó la mano por la barbilla y se rasco la mejilla "**Creo que tiene algo que ver con su pasado."**

"**¿Qué sabes de ella?"** pregunto Remus.

Alex miro a Remus varios segundos antes de contestar: "**No es traumático pero ha tenido sus golpes duros. Tiene el corazón roto, ese es el motivo de su amargura"** añadió con cierta sonrisa melancólica. "**Si quieren algo mas que amistad con ella deberán de ser capaces de soportar sus piquetes al corazón…mas bien sus cañonazos al corazón. No me sorprendería verlos con el corazón con mas agujeros que un colador."** Alex alzo las dos cejas a modo de sorpresa y se apresuro a explicarles. "**No es una mala persona, ni disfruta del dolor, eso me consta. Pero prefiere herirlos antes que llegarles a hacer daño"**

"**¿Solo ella o todas en general?"** ironizó James.

Alex sonrió "**Mmm, Lily es otro cuento. Torrence hace daño por placer, bueno cuando según ella tiene "motivos". Sundory…ella se siente incapaz de hacer daño y en general prefiere hacerse el daño ella misma. Vera no quiere causarle daño a nadie, pero digamos que ya le han echado en cara que es culpa de ella que las relaciones terminen ¿me explico?"**

"**Lo intentas."** murmuró Sirius.

Alex le dirigió una mirada de circunstancias "**Si bien tenemos todos nuestros errores, te aseguro que Vera es muy tierna. Quienes le dijeron eso no tenían argumentos validos y creíbles para hacerlo."**

"**¿Ella lo sabe?"** preguntó Peter.

Alex asintió. "**Pero sigue echándose la culpa"**

"**A tenido mala suerte en el amor."** explico Sirius tranquilamente.

El chico frunció el ceño. "**Nunca dije que se limitara a las relaciones amorosas"**

Aquello si que los pilló por sorpresa. Era una confesión altamente fuerte pero seguía sin tener ni pies ni cabeza…menos nombre y sexo.

"**Bueno pero es mejor que guardes las distancias con ella Black, tu también Potter."** siguió Alex. "**Sinceramente lo único que podrán sacar de ella será una amistad pasable, les tolerara y quizás les escuchara pero nada mas."**

James se guardo un par de frases para Alexander, pero una vez mas se abstuvo de hacer comentarios, después de todo, tampoco es que él buscara una amistad sincera, real y duradera con Vera. Sencillamente no eran compatibles.

"**¿Qué me dices de Sundory?"**

"**Que es una hipócrita, mojigata, traidora."** soltó velozmente el joven. "**Puedes confiar en ella, tampoco habla. Ella si que te juzgara con la vara más alta. Y cada vez que se entere o vea que haces algo indecoroso te lo reprochara fuertemente y te pedirá algún acto de contrición."**

"**¡Eso no es cierto!" **le defendió James "**Ella nunca…"**

"**Bueno es que nunca la habían tenido tan cerca, es decir platicaba con ella y daban unas cuantas vueltas, pero ser "amiga" no era."** dijo Alex lentamente. "**Y si no me creen pregúntenle a cualquiera de las chicas, sobre todo a Lily"**

"**¿Ella no es quisquillosa en nada?"**

Alexander lanzón un fuerte bufido. "**Le encuentra peros a todo. Cree que casi todo es pecaminoso y no deberías hacerlo. Has de cuenta que vino a Hogwarts a reformar a todos los libertinos. Si quieren seguir con sus vidas normales pinten la raya inmediatamente y háganle saber que harán caso omiso de sus "observaciones""** les aclaró Alex. "**En cuanto lo demás creo que es las mas normalita…si eso es posible en las chicas"**

Lucía bastante irritado, como si le molestara hablar sobre Sundory.

"**Si bueno, Sundory es un amor."** comentó Sirius como quien no quiera la cosa.

James observó como Alexander apretaba fuertemente la mandíbula, se estaba conteniendo de recitarles el rosario completo. Sonrió para preguntar algo sobre la chica cuando Alexander se le adelantó.

"**Lily por otro lado es una sarta líos anudados el uno al otro hasta terminar en una compleja madeja de nudos"** El muy desgraciado había dado en clavo pues los chicos perfectamente que en cuanto alguien decía: Lily. James se enfocaba en una sola cosa.

"**¿Qué sabes de ella?"** preguntó James.

Alex sonrió. "**Muchas cosas interesantes y nada que quisieras escuchar, lo que sabes no es nada y lo demás ni lo quieres imaginar."** soltó Alex. "**Ella es la mas delicada de todas las chicas y con la que probablemente mas dolores de cabeza les ocasionara."**

"**¿Eso es divertido?"**

"**En lo absoluto."** contestó. "**La verdad algunas veces es mas una maldición que una bendición. Comenzare diciendo que generalmente lo que hace no tiene ni pies ni cabeza, siempre actúa y después piensa, aunque luego piensa erróneamente, actúa y vuelve a pensar erróneamente. Su vida es una especie de comedia de las equivocaciones. Aunque creo que el termino exacto debería ser…tragedia de las equivocaciones."** James miró al joven enojado, lo que él estaba diciendo tampoco tenia mucho significado.

"**Empecemos describiéndola como las demás"**

Alex sonrió. "**Déjame intentarlo veamos…"** el chico cerró los ojos tratando de poner sus ideas en orden. "**Me rindo."** contestó al cabo de varios minutos de silencio. "**Bueno tiene un gusto por la danza, la música y el canto, aunque en realidad todo lo que sea "arte" le agrada, pero le gustan mas esas tres porque es lo que mejor sabe hacer."** James frunció el ceño. Eso ya lo sabia. "**Su carácter varia dependiendo del tiempo, la estación, el momento, la alineación de los planetas, las circunstancia, la posición de la luna. Puede ser amable, cariñosa, juguetona, cruel, despiadada, hipócrita, embustera, gruñona, altanera, voluble, no tiene un carácter fijo, se enoja de todo, por todo y en cualquier momento. Aunque haya ocasiones que ni una tromba la alteraría. La palabra para designarla seria: inestable."**

"**A todos nos sucede."** comentó Remus.

"**Sí, pero por ejemplo tú eres paciente y calmado, en general permaneces con los pies en el suelo y la cabeza en su lugar ella por el contrario como puede comportarse con la paciencia de un santo como puede explotar a la menor provocación y nunca sabes cuando sucederá. Tú tienes tu forma de ser, ella puede ser una dama o una ramera, según le convenga, se sienta o quiera."** en ese aspecto Alexander tenia toda la razón, la forma de ser de Lily era todo menos previsible, siempre hacia lo que le venia en gana y lo que menos se ajustaba a la situación.

"**¿Por qué es así?"** cuestionó James.

Alex alzo la ceja. "**Por varias razones, al menos es lo que supongo. Aunque se algunas cosas sobre ella no las se todas y mira que se empeña mucho en ocultarlo todo."** le contestó Alex quien para el momento hablaba mas para James que para todos los demás.

"**Puedo…"** Alex negó con la cabeza

"**Eso no te lo puedo decir Potter, son cosas que tienes que hablar con ella."** James suspiró decepcionado. "**Lilian…ella es una chica a la que la vida la a desecho por completo. Su alma y corazón se han roto una y otra vez infinidad de veces hasta que ahora no es mas que miles de millones de pedacitos esparcidos por todos lados"**

"**¿Cómo un rompecabezas?"** inquirió James.

Alex negó. "**Mas bien como el vidrio hecho polvo. Ha sufrido demasiado, no creo que alguien haya sufrido tanto como ella."** Remus llevo su vista al techo, su tan solo supiera lo que ellos han tenido que vivir. "**¿No me crees Lupin?"**

Remus frunció el ceño ¿Acaso sabia leer el pensamiento?

"**Creo que exageras."**

Los ojos azules del joven se clavaron en él transmitiéndole una extraña sensación que le recorrió por todo el cuerpo; un ligero cosquilleo frió y duro "**Cuando la conocí era una chiquilla de once años, sin embargo tenia las dolencias de una mujer de cuarenta, el alma tan agrietada como una solterona de cincuenta y un el frió vació en los ojos de aquellos que nunca han conocido el calor del amor."** enumeró Alex. "**¿Sabes donde fue la primera vez que la vi? La vi en el alfeizar de una ventana del noveno piso. No había cristales y miraba tentadoramente el vació bajo sus pies."** Remus contuvo el aliento ¿Acaso Evans pensaba lanzarse? "**No vale la pena, le dije, ella contestó: "Tú que sabes" piénsalo Lupin, a la edad de once años, once."**

James miró a Sirius casi instintivamente, era él quien había llevado la vida más insoportable, sin embargo sus ojos abiertos como platos demostraban que nunca había contemplado el suicidio.

Remus bajo la vista ligeramente avergonzado. Hacia tanto tiempo que se había cegado en su propio dolor. El ser licántropo se le hacia el peor de los martirios. Aunque jamás había contemplado el suicidio ¿Qué situación ameritaba tal resolución?

"**Ella no necesita mas dolor."** sentenció mirando nuevamente a James. "**Ni alguien que la lastime, ya ha tenido suficiente."**

"**No quiero lastimarla."** gruñó James "**Quiero…ayudarla."**

Alex se encogió de hombros. "**Buena suerte."** se limitó a contestar el chico secamente.

"**¿Qué mas me dirás de ella?"** preguntó James aguantándose una ganas tremendas de golpear a Alexander. No le estaba poniendo las cosas nada fácil.

"**¿Qué mas quieres saber?"** respondió Alex tranquilamente.

"**¿Hay un tema en especifico que le disguste discutir?"**

Alex miró a Sirius ligeramente sorprendido. Después meneo la cabeza. A fin de cuentas alguien tendría que ayudar al zopenco que estaba enamorado de Lily

"**Cualquiera."** exhaló taimadamente. "**Ella discute por todo y de todo. Es uno de sus deportes favoritos."**

James suspiró pesadamente ladeando la cabeza. "**¿Qué sabes de su pasado?"**

El chico de cabellos rubí se rasco la barbilla, miró al techo, después al suelo, y acomodo entre sus mantas, suspiró pesadamente hasta que por fin alzo la mirada hacia James de mala gana. "**Me abstendré de responder a eso."**

James golpeo con el puño la cama en donde estaba descansando.

"**Enójate todo lo que quieras, no me sacaras nada de eso."** dijo Alex tranquilamente aunque a través de sus ojos; James le estaba advirtiendo que comenzara a correr si no quería sufrir su furia.

"**James se razonable."** pidió Remus desde su lugar.

Sirius fue quien detuvo a James por el antebrazo y le hizo volver a recostarse sobre la cama, dirigiéndole unas palabras para contenerlo, o mejor dicho apaciguar su furia.

"**Que poca paciencia tienes amigo."** se burló Alex. Sirius puso los ojos en blanco, Alex siempre lograba sacar a James de sus casillas en menos de dos frases. "**Pero no puedo decir secretos que no son míos ¿Entiendes eso?"**

James se rascó la cabeza y farfulló malhumorado un seco: "**Ajá"**

"**Bueno pues por eso no te puedo decir nada."** explicó. "**Además no se todo y aunque lo dudes; hay pedazos que no concuerdan en la historia y no termino de creerle, o mejor dicho de entenderlos."**

Aquella respuesta pareció calmar los humos de James porque este se reacomodo una vez mas y suspiró pesadamente.

"**Pero puedo hablarte de S.W."**

¡Bingo! Alex volvía a tener toda la atención de James y este miraba fijamente. Si habia un tema del que James quería saber sobre la vida de Lily sin duda ese era S.W. aquel madito nombre que se empeñaba en perseguirle desde las sombras. Aquel hombre (O al menos eso le parecía a él) que rondaba constantemente la vida y los pensamientos de la chica.

"**Aunque en realidad no hay mucho que se pueda decir."** murmuró Alex mirando al techo y llevando un dedo a sus labios; como si estuviera meditando. "**Al menos no mucho que yo te pueda decir."**

James volvió a fruncir el ceño, otra vez solo verdad o mentiras a medias. Comenzaba a exasperarle este maldito juego.

"**Para empezar no se como se llama. La única que conoce su verdadero nombre es Lily."** declaró Alex borrando de la faz de James aquella mueca hosca o por lo menos suavizándola. "**No tengo idea si S.W. son las iniciales de su nombre o solo un apodo. **

**«En un principio no sabíamos quien era. Únicamente teníamos conciencia de que Lily mantenía una relación sentimental, de algún extraño tipo, con un chico. La denominación S.W. fue hecha por Sita. Según tengo entendido, ella de algún modo poco…ortodoxo, logro ver un fugaz instante estas letras al final de una carta."**

"**Querrás decir que así estaba firmada."** propuso Remus.

"**No lo se."** dijo Alex negando con la cabeza. "**Yo no estuve cuando eso sucedió. Eso es lo que cuentan las chicas o al menos eso fue lo Sita nos hizo creer. Como bien saben, no, se pueden confiar mucho, en las palabras que ella haya dicho. Pero como Lily siempre ha rehusando a hablar del chico. Se le quedo ese nombre."** Alex tomo un poco de aire antes de continuar. "**Aunque después, todas las cartas o regalos de él, siempre llegaron con la firma S.W. Creo que al chico le agrado el mote."**

"**¿Cómo estas seguro? Quizás sean sus iniciales y por eso firma así"** especuló James.

"**Yo pensaba lo mismo. Pero una vez le hice el comentario a Lily. Ella rió y me dijo que les había gustado S.W. En realidad no tenemos idea si esas son sus iniciales o Sita vio mal."**

James jugó con sus dedos entrelazándolos para no suspirar derrotado, aquello no le proporcionaba nueva información y lo dejaba justo donde estaba únicamente, mas mareado.

"**Si bien no se los motivos de Lily para no hablar nunca de S.W. o al menos hablar de él solo por encima. Creo sospechar que mas bien es él, quien no quiere que ella hable de él."** sincero el joven. "**A ella no le molesta hablar del tema, pero jamás habla mucho de ello. Siempre dice que no es algo que a los demás nos incumba."**

"**Eso no prueba nada."** dijo Peter.

"**Cierto, pero si a Lily le disgustara hablar del tema lo diría. Generalmente dice lo que siente."** apuntó Alex.

"**¿Ella le quiere?"**

La pregunta tenso el ambiente rápidamente. Remus miró a Alexander desafiantemente. Por muy "buena gente" que Alex se estuviera portando en ese momento, no quería decir que todo lo que dijera fuese absolutamente verdad (Pese a que él dijo que no tenía porque mentir) y Alex siempre se había sentido muy predispuesto a azuzar a James para herirle hasta el alma. Lo que mas asustaba a Remus era la tonada con la que James lanzó la pregunta; era de sincero abatimiento. Era más bien como un quejido lastimero de quien pregunta a la hoguera ¿Qué tan caliente esta? La respuesta podría dejara a James completamente: derrotado.

"**Puede ser."** murmuró Alex. "**O quizás si."** James alzó las cejas y después las dejo caer a su sitio natural. "**Lo que sucede es que no se muy bien que es S.W. para Lily. Ni en que escalón te encuentres tú en su corazón. Eso es algo de lo que no estoy seguro."** explicó el joven espaciadamente dando lugar a que James pasara por diversas sensaciones. "**Pero de algún modo los quiere a los dos."** terminó.

"**Las chicas lo hacen sonar muy importante."** comentó James mirándose las manos.

Alex le sonrió afablemente a James aunque este no lo noto "**No creas en lo que ellas dicen."** sentenció ignorando las miradas de desaprobación de los otros chicos. "**Entiende esto, ella son amigas se quieren, sí, pero también se desean arrancar la cabeza entre ellas. Además Lily no le cuenta a ninguna de ellas todas sus cosas. Vera y Torrence solo saben lo que Lily desea que ellas sepan. Sundory es otro cuento pero tampoco sabe mucho; es que siempre le echa en cara a Lily su mala conducta."** añadió jocosamente. "**Aunque no te puedo negar que S.W. es importante para Lily…quizás muy importante."** meditó Alexander. "**Pero es un chico al que repudió totalmente"**

Sobre la cabeza de James explotaron diversas preguntas ¿Qué él repudiara a S.W.? . ¿Por qué motivo? Bueno tampoco es que S.W. en si fuera una persona muy…agradable, de lo poco que sabía de él (O mejor dicho leído) no era un ser…afable.

Levantó la mirada para encarar a Alexander con aquella pregunta.

"**No se si has leído lo que él escribe y si bien tiene un bonito repiqueteo y sonsonete en sus palabras escritas, la mayoría de sus palabras son…espeluznantes."** comenzó a explicar Alex. "**Dice cosas sinceramente que enfrían el corazón."**

Para que, el generalmente insensible Alexander Fontela lo dijera con aquel gesto de miedo, infundo en los chicos: terror.

"**Si hay alguien que no debería cruzar palabra con Lily; ese es él."** aseguró Alex. "**Sobre todo porque ella es muy susceptible a cualquier palabra que él diga. Si no es que lo toma como una ley."**

"**¿Tanto poder tiene sobre ella?"** preguntó Remus.

"**Me temo que sí. No hay nadie….bueno pocas personas pueden disuadirla de que no haga lo que él dice."** dijo Alex.

"**Tú entre ellas."** exclamó Sirius.

Alex hizo una mueca de desagrado. "**Algunas veces. Bueno después de todo solo tendrán que lidiar con su recuerdo."** ante la mirada desconcertada de James, Alex se apresuro a añadir: "**Hasta donde se, le envió una carta a Lily diciéndole que…no, se volverían a ver, ni escribir."**

"**¿Y eso porque?"**

Alex rió. "**Hay ciertas…"actividades" que le disgustaron profundamente."** dijo haciendo brillar sus ojos con un brillo travieso. "**Pero como ella les tomo…cierta afinidad."**

James sintió las mejillas enrojecer ligeramente mientras inflaba su pecho lleno de orgullo. Así que le disgustaba que otro hombre tuviera a Lily, pues bien que se jodiera. Porque él no iba a dejar de hacer "eso" con Lily. ¡Ni en sueños!

"**¿Qué cosas?"** preguntó Peter inocentemente.

"**Y mucho menos cuando se entero de la última "gran" noticia…y estupidez."** añadió con malicia.

James no pudo evitar el bochorno y miro hacia el techo, optando por hacerse el desentendido, aun así siguió con una pose altiva.

Remus y Sirius se miraron el uno a otro, ninguno de los dos lograba entender las últimas palabras del chico. Sabían que de una u otra forma James sabia perfectamente de lo que Alexander hablaba, puesto que de no ser así; no estaría fingiendo, estar muy interesado por el liso techo.

"**A lo que me recuerda ¿En que acabó?"**

James hizo rechinar sus dientes haciendo diversas muecas. El muy bastardo se estaba aprovechando de la situación de una forma terrible.

"**En nada perjudicial."** contestó el chico de malhumor.

"**No se si alegrarme o decepcionarme."** exclamó Alex. Haciendo a James rechinar los dientes una vez más. "**No creo que mi opinión importe."**

"**¡Entonces cállate!"** bramó James interrumpiéndole abruptamente.

Alex sonrió ampliamente anunciándole: Una vez más te tengo en mis manos. Sufre infeliz.

James comenzó a rezar un par de maldiciones, conteniendo las ganas de lanzarle un par de golpes al chico o cuando menos un par de hechizos.

Alex giro la cabeza de lado contrario a James, intentando controlar sus impulsos de revolcarse de la risa sobre la cama. Burlase de los merodeadores era uno de sus deportes favoritos y esta noche lo estaba logrando de maravilla, además el inminente enfado del chico solo alentaba su risa.

"**James puedes…"** dijo Sirius. La mirada llena de furia de su amigo le dejo muy en claro que ese asunto no era de su incumbencia y estaba fuera de discusión.

"**¿No lo saben?"** cuestionó Alex sorprendido. James giró la cabeza hacia Alex con las manos agarrando fuertemente las mantas que le cubrían las piernas. "**Mejor que no lo sepan. Al menos no de boca."** dijo el chico sonriendo.

Era sumamente exasperante el hecho; de que Alexander supiera las cosas y los demás no.

"**Eres una plasta."** gruñó Remus finalmente.

Alex rió suavemente "**¿Plasta? Bueno si. A menudo me dicen que no agrado mucho a la gente." **Alex estiro las mantas que le cubrían las piernas. "**Esperaba algo mas fuerte."**

"**A mi me enseñaron algo que se llama: educación."** comentó Remus ácidamente.

Alex volvió a reír. "**Muy bonita por cierto pero si tú vivieras mi vida, sabrías que hay lugar para todo."**

"**No adquieres ni mas valor, ni mas inteligencia hablando con…palabrotas."**

"**Lo se, pero…no tiene sentido explicártelo."** desistió Alex reacomodándose en su lugar. "**No me lo tomes a mal. Tu tienes tus razones y yo las mías y te aseguro que ninguno de los dos querrá ceder ¿Me equivoco?"**

No, no iba a complacerle en eso. Sí, nuevamente, Fontela tenía razón, pero no le daría el gusto de decírselo. Únicamente se digno a quedarse callado y mirar hacia otro lado, con eso bastaría.

"**Si, seria un placer escucharlo."** replicó Alex sonriente.

"**¡.¿Acaso puedes leer la maldita mente?.!"** Chilló Remus molesto.

Alexander le miró fijamente "**¿No les han dicho?"**

Una vez más Alexander atrajo la mirada de los cuatro merodeadores.

"**No les han dicho."** exclamo mas como una verdad que como una pregunta. Ante el ligero desconcierto de los chicos Alex lanzó una fuerte risotada que crispó los nervios de los cuatro. "**¿Están bromeando? Ha este paso pensé que a Torrence, ya se le había soltado la lengua."**

"**Torrence no habla sobre ti."** gruñó Peter.

"**Eso si que es raro."** murmuró Alex. "**¿Que se traerá entre manos? Nada bueno, nada bueno."** el chico paseo su mirada azul entre los jóvenes antes de exclamar con alegría: "**¡En este momento ese no es punto! Jesucristo, creí que ya les habían dicho."**

"**Aparentemente no."** bramó Sirius. "**¿Así que lees la mente?"**

"**No lo llamaría así."** dijo Alex. "**Mas bien soy empático y llego a captar pensamientos de la gente, pero no leo la mente."** aclaró rápidamente.

"**¿Empático?"**

"**Sí Lupin. Quiere decir que siento lo mismo que tu sientes. En realidad mi recepción es…bastante amplia. La empatía: es la capacidad de "leer" emocionalmente a las personas."**

Los chicos apretaron los dientes fuertemente, una cosa era que alguien te leyera los pensamientos y otra cosa muy diferente que supiera tus sentimientos. Era algo…bastante bochornoso.

"**Pero no voy a quitarme meritos, no todo el tiempo tengo la empatía activa. En realidad Madame Pomfrey siempre me tiene controlada la empatía."**

"**¿Eso es posible?"** cuestionó Remus.

"**Sí. Soy la prueba fehaciente de que así es. Es horrible estar recibiendo los sentimientos y pensamientos de todas las personas a tu alrededor al mismo tiempo."** comentó el chico. "**Es muy difícil controlarse."**

Quien iba a pensarlo el ser más vil de esta tierra siendo; nada más y nada menos que¡empático! Hasta sonaba a chiste malo.

"**Estoy de acuerdo contigo Black, no es, en lo absoluto: gracioso."** dijo Alex tranquilamente. "**Al menos no la mayor parte del tiempo, pero te da algunas ventajas."** aseguró alzando las dos cejas.

"**¿Cómo chantajear a las niñas?**

"**¡Ohh buen dios! Haces sonar a las chicas como dulces querubines de azúcar. ¿Quiénes creen que son en realidad? . ¿Acaso la Virgen María? Tienen que deshacerse de esa imagen. Pronto se darán cuenta de el nido de arpías a la que se están atando."  
**

James gruñó suavemente.

**"Y tú deberías aprender a controlar tus emociones."** se quejó Alexander ** "Es irritante estar a tu lado. Pasas de una emoción a otra demasiado intensa, a velocidades vertiginosas. Me enervas completamente."**

**"El sentimiento es reciproco."** farfulló James.

**"No batalles contra lo que sientes ¡Es tonto!"** exclamó Alex. ** "¡Olvídalo! Solo tranquiliza el palpitar de tu corazón."**

James ladeo la cabeza ligeramente sin comprender.

**"¿Qué crees que insinuó cuando digo que siento lo que tú sientes?"** dijo Alexander tranquilamente **"Siento tu furia correr por mis venas, el nerviosismo de Pettigrew, la batalla de Lupin entre la discordia y la tolerancia, así como el total desconcierto de Black. En realidad puedo decirles exactamente que son cada uno de esos sentimientos que atacan a cada uno de ustedes, pero…prefiero verlos sufrir."**

James se recargó en el respaldo de la cama de la enfermería aparentemente mas tranquilo. Y se cruzo de brazos¿Cómo reaccionar ante aquel singular chico? Ante su enemigo, aquel que puede leer claramente cada uno de sus sentimientos y pensamientos.

**"No puedes defenderte."** contestó Alex tranquilamente. **"No puedes esconderme nada. Puedes controlar tus gestos, tus palabras, pero jamás controlaras tu corazón. Ni todos esos órganos que se mueven involuntariamente."**

Seria como luchar contra un dragón completamente desnudo.

Un prolongado silencio asedio el lugar, no era que ya no había nada que decirse, si no que por el contrario había demasiado y no sabían por donde comenzar.

La puerta se abrió repentinamente con mucha fuerza. Todos volvieron la vista hacia el visitante que entraba con tremendo escándalo. Una suave brisa se adentro en la enfermería antes de que la puerta se cerrara con la misma fuerza con la que había sido abierta.

Era una figura no muy alta que portaba una pesada capa negra con capucha que le cubría por completo. Ninguno de los chicos tenía idea de quien podía ser tan oscuro visitante, este avanzaba hacia ellos en completo silencio. Se acerco a la cama de James y antes de llegar hasta Alexander giró vertiginosamente asestando un golpe fuertísimo sobre la cama de este con un bat.

**"¿Puedo preguntar porque?"** exclamó Alex quien se hallaba de pie, fuera de la cama de lado opuesto a su contrincante.

Un segundo golpe silbo por el viento. Este tampoco logro tocar al joven.

**"Merezco saber porque me atacas."** insistió el chico. La sombra saltó sobre le cama para después impulsarse a dar otro saltó intentando caer sobre su adversario. **"Tan grave es la falta que merezco ser condenado sin un juicio razonable."** Esta vez el chico colocaba tres camas como escudo. **"No he hecho nada malo."** Ambos jóvenes se veían envueltos en una veloz batalla, en la que Alex era la presa y su cazador intentaba aporrear con un bat de metal muy largo. **"Quizás un par de cosas, pero nada que sea muy grave. En realidad algunas veces suelo ser tan travieso como el mismo demonio."** Alex se metió debajo de una cama para evitar a su contrincante.

El bat se estrello estruendosamente contra la vitrina de medicamentos volando en pedazos el cristal. Desde las camas hasta el piso era aporreando fuertemente con el bat del visitante que planeaba moler a golpes a Alexander quien esquivaba la mayoría de los golpes hábilmente aunque algunas veces se llevaba sonoros golpes secundarios. Nunca el bat logro pegarle directamente.

James observo el bat alzarse contra Alex una vez antes de estrellarse contra el respaldo de una cama. El bat se doblo quedando inservible. Alex suspiró pesadamente sin embargo su atacante se le lanzó a puño limpio. Lucían como dos bribones de taberna peleándose por una moneda, los puños y las patadas estaban a la orden asestando una y otra vez en diversos puntos de los cuerpos, otras veces siendo desviados. Se levantaban y se caían infinidad de veces. Claramente tenían experiencia en los combates cuerpo a cuerpo.

A Alexander le sangraba la nariz, una ceja raspada, y un pómulo muy rojizo que pronto se volvería morado. Los nudillos de la mano derecho sangraban tenuemente. Sus vestimentas ligeras estaban arrugadas y un poco rasgadas. Mientras que su contrincante no dejaba ver su faz por aquella capucha enorme que siempre se las arreglaba para volver a su lugar.

El encapuchado se lanzó de frente a Alexander, este evito el impactó rechazándole con sus brazos. La figura fue a estrellarse contra la cama de Remus, golpeándose los riñones contra el filo de esta. Remus le escucho jadear antes de levantarse a la carga contra Alex. Los dos batallaron un poco más hasta que Alex emitió un agudo chillido. Tomo al visitante con sus dos manos por el cuello y lo alzo manteniéndolo lejos de él y del suelo. El desdichado se agitó vigorosamente al principio tratando de soltarse, sus manos buscaban aflojar la fuerza del joven sin conseguirlo, poco a poco los movimientos dejaron de ser tan vigorosos hasta que comenzaron a ceder. El joven acerco al extraño y después lo lanzó por los aires.

El cuerpo cayó en el pasillo entre las camas de James y Remus quienes se veían de frente. Todos opinaban que del golpe se había desmayado, sin embargo el visitante se levanto lentamente respirando estridentemente tratando de recuperar el aire perdido.

James vio las manos enguantadas con piel negra aferrarse a los pies de su cama con cierto estupor. El golpe había sido bastante fuerte y casi había sido ahorcado hasta la inconciencia. El encapuchado se levanto lerdamente respirando grandes bocanadas de aire.

**"¿Te explicas o quieres mas?"** bramó Alexander furioso.

**"¡Vete al infierno!"** la palma de la mano golpeo el colchón produciendo un sonido seco y amortiguado. La otra mano se encargo de bajar la capucha revelando el rostro femenino.

James abrió la boca y los ojos anonadado. ¡Lily! . ¡Su Lily! Se deshizo de las sabanas de un tirón y se acerco a ayudarle a recuperarse sentándola en la cama y recostándola en su regazo.

**"Dime algo nuevo."** ironizó el joven.

Las manos de la pelirroja se deshicieron de los brazos de James antes de gritar fuertemente: **"¡Fuera de mi vista!"** la voz le sonaba rasposa. La joven estaba claramente muy alterada. Sus cabellos rojos caían por su rostro en completo desorden, sus mejillas parecían autenticas farolas navideñas muy brillantes a causa del sudor producido por la refriega. Tenía un pómulo morado, una ceja abierta y el labio hinchado, así como sangre seca se dibujaba desde la comisura derecha del labio hasta la barbilla.

**"Estoy aquí por ordenes de Madame Pomfrey y ayuda de alguien, no por gusto."**

**"¡Y te lo tienes bien merecido!"** contestó Lily golpeando nuevamente la cama.

**"Oh ya nos entendemos entonces."**

**"¡Si no hubieras tenido el descaro de preguntarme por tu infamia, me hubieras ahorrado el ejercicio!"** exclamo la joven.

**"Yo no tenia idea de porque estabas tan alterada en ese momento. ¡Y tú no te portaste demasiado diplomática! Que te costaba gritármelo. ¡Todo el tiempo me gritas, pero ahora te me lanzas a golpes! . ¡.¿Cómo quieres que te contestara?.! Con los brazos abiertos y las mejillas para que me golpearas."** Era la segunda vez que veían a Alexander Fontela tan iracundo. Estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos por contenerse en su lugar; dos camas lejos de Lilian. Caminaba de un lado a otro como gato enjaulado.

**"¡Reconocer tu culpa!"**

**"¿Culpa de que?"** gruñó Alex.

**"¡Eres un maldito cobarde! No lo puedo creer Alexander. ¡.¿En donde diablos tienes la cabeza?.! Porque siempre tienes que estar provocando problemas. Porque siempre tienes que dejarme a mi en medio de todo esto"** le reprochó Lily al joven. Lily gateo por la cama de James hasta bajarse de esta y acercarse a la cama de Alexander.

**"Si, es por lo de ese… ¡esa cosa! No tienes idea de lo que estas hablando. Y segundo hasta donde yo recuerdo mi problemas son mis problemas ¡.¡Y yo nunca voy a lloriquear con nadie!.!"** El chico seguía caminando de izquierda a derecha, físicamente lejos de Lilian.

**"¡Eso es sucio! Si te pido que me ayudes es porque necesito tu consejo y lo considero…valioso"** se defendió la pelirroja quien agitaba los brazos indignada.

Alex lanzó un fuerte bufido. **"Que lindo eufeminismo Lilian. La mayoría de las veces no tienes ni la mas mínima idea de que hacer. Siempre vas dando tumbos por ahí, regando, rompiendo y deshaciendo todo."**

**"¡.¡Me estas llamando idiota!.!"**

**"A veces así lo eres."** exclamó el chico. **"¡Dios Bendito! Solo escúchame; quizás me propasé un poco con ese cretino, pero se lo tenia muy bien merecido y no me arrepiento de nada. Y esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, él…"**

**"Se de sus malditas disputas. ¡Y estoy harta de ellas! Siempre lastimándose el uno al otro como si no fueran, mas que brutos salvajes batallando por el tamaño de sus garrotes."**

**"No peleamos por eso. Fue más bien una…ligera diferencia de pensamientos. Y si me lo preguntas fue él; quien inició. Yo estaba dispuesto a pasar de largo."**

**"Pero era mejor dejar unos cuentos moretones al otro antes que vivir con un golpe al orgullo."**

**"Jo, jo, jo"** expresó Alexander. **"¿Quién crees que soy? Y será mejor que contengas tu afilada lengua detrás de los dientes."**

**"¿Y si no lo hago que?"** le retó la pelirroja parándose de puntitas y colocando las manos en la cadera como si pretendieran estar a la misma altura que Alex.

**"Tú sabe lo que te conviene."** dijo Alex dándole la espalda momentáneamente.

**"Bien tienes cinco minutos para explicármelo a detalle. No abuses de mi paciencia."** dijo Lily sentándose en la cama.

**"¡Que amable!"** ironizó Alex cruzándose de brazos. **"Y no tengo nada que explicar, porque no vas de nuevo con él y le pides que te lo cuente."**

**"Ya lo escuche. Y deseo saber tú versión."**

**"Ahora quieres ser justa."** chilló dando media vuelta para encarar a Lily y dejando caer sus brazos a sus costados rígidamente.

**"Creo que me precipite un poco."** dijo la joven mirando el techo en forma de reflexión.

**"¡Te diste cuenta antes del siguiente siglo! Jesucristo que bendición."**

Lily frunció el ceño profundamente. **"Eres tú el que se esta propasando ahora."**

**"¿Tengo que disculparme?"**

**"Vamos Alex, que él te provoque a que tú lo provoques. Lo mas lógico es que tú lo provoques. Él no es alguien muy afecto a las bravuconadas, es más pasivo. Prefiere…otras clases de diversión."** sospesó la joven lentamente.

**"Le concedes demasiadas virtudes ¿No me saldrás ahora con que estas enamorada de él?"** La pelirroja lanzo un fuerte gruñido de protesta **"Porque dios. No hay que tener más de dos dedos al frente, para saber, lo que esa cosa es. Y si no estas enamorada de él. No entiendo porque solo le vez virtudes."**

**"No voy a contestar a esa provocación. Y hasta donde yo se, tú no eres Señor Perfección."** La mirada dura que la chica le dirigió bastaba para hacer temblar a mas de uno. Pero Alexander la pasó olímpicamente.

**"Oh no, a menudo me comparan con el mismísimo diablo. Así que estoy lleno de imperfecciones y si me lo preguntas, soy infinitamente feliz por ello."**

**"¡Eres insufrible!"** clamó la chica alzando las manos y doblando los dedos con un gesto de desesperación.

**"También he oído eso."**

**"¡Que querías que hiciera!"** gritó Lily alterada.

**"¡Que pensaras con la maldita cabeza!"** gritó Alex aun mas fuerte que Lily. **"¡Que no vinieras a golpearme como vil quimera enardecida! . ¡Que dejaras de pensar que siempre soy yo el culpable!"**

**"Es que tu siempre estas provocando a todo el mundo. A él, a James, a Black, Lupin, Pettigrew."** exclamó Lily.

**"¡Por dios Lily! Tienes idea de la comparación que estas haciendo."** dijo el joven alzando las manos al cielo **"¡Los merodeadores, por la cabellera de Morgana! No hay comparación. Ellos son una cosa y él otra total y completamente diferentes."** las manos del joven bajaron de golpe hasta la altura de su cintura conteniéndose en puños de frente.

**"A la hora de abrir tu gran bocota no veo la diferencia."** afirmó la chica cruzándose de brazos.

Alex puso los ojos en blanco y dio una vuelta mientras hacia rechinar sus dientes. **"Los merodeadores son unos grandísimos estúpidos. Siempre se dejan llevar por la ira, se hacen ciegos y torpes con mi simple presencia. Son tan irascibles que nunca logran pensar con claridad. Sí, les molesto ¡Merlín poderoso lo sabe! Pero lo hago únicamente con el afán de fregarles. Un tipo de diversión propia."**

**"Torcida y cruel."** añadió Lily molesta.

"También si quieres pensar eso. Pero como sea yo les provoco y me aguanto muy bien sus contraataques. Estoy consiente de que me lo tengo bien merecido. Pero él es otra cosa completamente diferente. Nunca, nunca, juego con él de esa manera. En primera porque no tiene ni la mas mínima idea de lo que significa sentido del humor."

"Que excusa."

Alex se paseo por el lugar nerviosamente. **"También esta el hecho de que se perfectamente, que lo merodeadores no van a hacerte daño. Creo que es mas fácil que tú se los provoques, a que ellos lo hagan."**

**"Nobles pensamientos."** se burló Lily.

Alex rechinó los dientes. **"A excepción quizás de Potter, que el único daño, si es que se puede decir que es daño. Podría ser que te llene de un montón de chiquillos malcriados y locos de atar. ¡Dios Todopoderoso eso seria un atentado contra la humanidad!" . "¡Fue un estúpido error!"** chilló Lily. ** "Una mala lectura si lo profieres."**

Alex había puesto el dedo en la llaga y con premura. Ella se había burlado y el también, es asunto se daba por terminado ¿el ganador? Obviamente Alex; porque sabia que sus compañeros estaban atentos a cada palabra y no eran nada, absolutamente nada difícil, atar los cabos.

**"Y una pésima resolución."** añadió esta vez Alex con malicia.

Lily arqueó una ceja pasándose la lengua por el labio inferior. **"Eres el menos indicado para hablarme de moral, Alexander."**

**"Pero como soy un asqueroso bastardo; puedo hacerlo hasta reventar de sandeces"**

**"Con un bárbaro como tú, todo se puede esperar."** replicó la joven.

**"¡Oh! Disculpe usted."** siseó Alex lentamente moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. **"San Sundory."**

La pelirroja dio un gran brinco, crispando sus manos en las sabanas de la cama que tenia por delante **"¡No me compares con esa zorra mojigata!"** el gritó había sonado muy rasposo y colérico, que casi hasta asusto a Peter. ** "Deja de mirarme de esa forma. Vete al infierno Alexander. Te maldigo; vas a casarte con ella."**

**"¡Muérdete la lengua mujer! . ¡Que si me caso con ella tú…tú pasaras el resto de vida en castidad!"** explotó Alexander apuntándole con un dedo.

Un breve silencio se adueño del lugar por unos instantes. La comisura de los labios del chico, se curvearon hasta terminar en una gran carcajada que se confundía con la risa incontrolable de Lily.

**"¿Recuérdame porque estábamos discutiendo?"** preguntó Lily mientras recargaba su frente en una mano.

Alex se encogió de hombros. **"¿Debemos de tener un motivo?"**

Lily negó con la cabeza. **"Supongo que no."** murmuró agitando una mano negativamente. **"Cualquiera es valido para liberar tensiones."**

Alex dejo de dar vueltas por toda la habitación y se sentó prudentemente una cama lejos de Lily. **"¿Y bien?"**

**"Ya sabes Lily. Comenzó a provocarme con eso que tu solo sabes y dios vendito no quiero escuchar. Lo hubiera dejado pasar de no ser porque dijo…metió a…tu sabes, sospecha algo de lo nosotros."**

**"Nosotros ¿Nosotros?"** exclamó Lily señalándose a si misma y al chico ** "O nosotros, nosotros."** esta vez hizo un gran circulo con ambas manos.

**"Nosotros."** contestó Alex haciendo un gran circulo. **"Y menciono algo de un veritaserum, de esas cosas que tu sabes, un obliviate y dos chicas, y entonces…"**

**"Decidiste mantenerlo a raya."** finalizó Lily llevándose una mano a la boca.

Alex se encogió de hombros levantando las manos **"¿Qué más podía hacer? Dialogar era imposible. Porque entonces sabría que hay algo, pero preferir callarle la boca."**

**"Que viene siendo lo mismo, porque confirmas que hay algo."** dijo Lily.

Alex negó con un movimiento de su dedo índice. **"Amenazo con provocar mucho daño. Daño físico y eso estamos de acuerdo. No pienso consentirlo."**

**"Dios."** susurró la chica agarrándose la cabeza con las dos manos y tocando su pecho con su mentón.

**"¿Qué piensas hacer?"**

**"Nada."** exclamó la joven en la misma postura. **"No puedo hacer nada, porque si lo hago levantaría sospechas."** le aclaró levantando la cabeza. ** "Si te alegra saberlo: No te pateare el trasero."**

**"Que tranquilizador."** susurró Alex girando los ojos.

**"Deberías. Ahora muchacho…"** dijo la joven golpeando la cama que tenia por delante; que era la de Alex, suavemente. Le estaba invitando a acostarse.

Alex miró a la joven fijamente, cerciorándose de que no iba a hacerle ningún daño. Cuando vio que no corría peligro se acostó en la cama y Lily se encargo de cubrirle las piernas con las mantas de manera muy maternal. **"Ya me voy a atender otros asuntos."** anunció **"Pero antes."** la chica se acercó a Alex dándole la espalda a James, le sonrió a Alex que entreabrió la boca. La mano de la pelirroja le tomo por la mandíbula fuertemente y con la otra mano le saco la lengua por la fuerza haciendo uso de dos de sus dedos. Alex comenzó a chillar y tratar de librarse pues la chica ejercía mucha fuerza sobre su lengua. **"Escúchame atentamente, una palabra a esos chicos y considérate hombre muerto. Me entero que le has dicho algo sobre mi o sobre las chicas y desplumado te voy a dejar. Y si osas tocarles el pelo, te aplico una tortura de la Santa Inquisición ¿me entendiste?" **susurró únicamente para Alex.

Alex asintió con los ojos sintiendo como el dolor de la lengua disminuía hasta que pudo volver a cerrar la boca. **"Te ves muy cansando Alex. Será mejor que descanses desde ahora."** La inocente sonrisa que cubrió su rostro desconcertó a los demás chicos. La chica movió su varita y coloco en orden los objetos del lugar que habían quedado dispersados en la contienda. Después de eso Lily se sentó en la cama de James le dio un suave beso en los labios y le deseo buenas noches.

Alex se acostó en la cama dándoles la espalda a los jóvenes, en completo silencio. Lily observó que Alex se arrebujaba entre la cobijas mientras ella se acomodaba la capucha nuevamente sobre la cara. **"¿Sigues despierto?"**

**"No señora."**

Lily dejo caer los ojos suspirando pesadamente. Se sacudió la capa y comenzó a andar, abrió la puerta de la enfermería, salió de esta y antes de cerrar la puerta dijo:

**"Alex."**

**"Ya se, señora. No tocare a su lindo muñequito de porcelana mimado. Puede irse muy en paz."** gruñó el joven.

**"Serias incapaz corazón."** respondió la chica con una voz muy dulce para ser la de ella **"Que sueñes con los angelitos osito de felpa."**

**"Tu también cuchicuchi."**

La puerta se cerró y los pasos de la chica se hicieron cada vez más distantes hasta que el silencio volvió al lugar. Alexander seguía dándoles la espalda y parecía dispuesto a no hablar ni moverse más de su lugar. Diez minutos de pues el chico se levanto visiblemente colérico y se apuro a colocarse su ropa tras unas cortinas.

**"¿A dónde vas?"** le preguntó James.

**"No querrás saber."** fue la arisca respuesta que dio antes de desaparecer de la enfermería.

&-&-&

El banquete de fin de cursos llego mas rápido de lo que los chicos esperaban. Sencillamente un día se despertaron y ya se encontraban sentados frente al comedor esperando un poco ansiosos la última cena en el castillo de Hogwarts.

**"Bueno, bueno, bueno."** dijo Torrence **"Las vacaciones se avecinan."**

**"¿Cuánto tardaste en darte cuenta Torrence?"** gruñó Vera,

Torrence suspiró. **"¿Podrías por una noche dejar de ser tan arisca?"**

**"Tal vez."** sonrió la joven.

**"Oh, no, no hagas eso."** se apresuró a decir Sirius. **"Me das escalofríos."**

**"Entonces quizás lo haga mas a menudo."**

Torrence rió suavemente. **"¿Qué harán este año?"**

**"No lo se."** contestó Remus encogiéndose de hombros. **"Supongo que ya veremos…"**

**"¿Tu que piensas hacer Torrence?"** le cuestionó Peter.

**"Pues…no se. Supongo que…esperaba poder verlos en vacaciones."**

**"¡Ah claro!"** exclamó Sirius sonriendo. **"Puedes visitarnos todo cuanto quieras morenita."**

**"¿Todos los días?"** Sirius asintió.

**"Me sentiría muy solito sin tu presencia."** dijo. **"Además…¿Quién podría hacerme mas bello de lo que ya soy?"** Torrence rió tontamente.

**"¿Tú que harás Sundory?"** preguntó James. La aludida se encogió hombros.

**"El año pasado visite escuelas de arte muggle con Alex y Lily, algunas iglesias y castillos. Pero este año…"** sus ojos se observaron atentamente la mesa y divagaron de izquierda a derecha.

**"Encontraremos algo con que entretenernos ¿no?"** dijo Sirius sonriendo.

**"¡Claro! . ¿Este año también se reunirá tu familia James?"** inquirió Torrence.

El chico frunció el ceño. **"No. Y soy muy feliz por ello. Pero si quieren ir a mi casa solamente díganme. Esta dispuesta para ustedes."**

**"¡Fantástico! Podríamos ver la forma de…hacer una fiesta o…ir un fin de semana."** propuso Torrence.

**"Estaría bastante bien."**

**"Porque…no…hacer una excursión a algún lugar."** dijo Remus.

**"¡Claro vamos al camino de Santiago!"** propuso Sundory.

Los jóvenes se pusieron a discutir de inmediato el lugar de su preferencia para ir de excursión. Unos proponían ir hacia Escocia o Irlanda, otros pedían ir a Francia, España o Alemania. Les era bastante grato salir todos en conjunto. Quien iba a pensarlo, cuando hacia un año que se odiaban y se declaraban la guerra y ahora, hasta parecía que no querían separarse.

**"¿Creen que Lily venga con nosotros?"** preguntó James de repente.

Las chicas se miraron entre si. Sundory fue la que contesto:

**"Bueno…tal vez. Es que…"** dijo la joven evitando mirar a James. **"Ella siempre tiene muchos planes para vacaciones. Y como sus amigos suelen ser muggles. Emp…"**

Torrence suspiró. **"Planea sus vacaciones con Alex."**

James hizo repiquetear la madera con sus dedos. Bueno suponía que como él, Lily no iba a soportar todas las vacaciones sin verlo. Así que iba a tener su oportunidad, además eso era cuando Lily no tenía… em ¿novio? Y como ahora él era su ¿novio? Pues las cosas iban a ser totalmente diferentes ¿no?

Vera rió suavemente ganándose la atención de los chicos.

**"¿Qué sucede Vera?"** le cuestionó Sundory.

La joven puso una mano sobre sus labios, miro a la joven, quito su mano y contestó: **"Solo me preguntaba…como les sentaría soportar a Alex en las vacaciones."**

Torrence puso los ojos en blanco y Sundory rió.

**"No se preocupen, sus ganas de molestar a la gente disminuyen."** dijo Sundory.

**"¡Oh! Si en vacaciones se transforma en un completo bufón."** les tranquilizo Torrence. **"Es muy, muy…cómico."**

**"¿Cómico?"** exclamó Vera. **"Es un baboso."**

**"También."** aceptó Torrence.

James, Sirius, Remus y Peter miraron a las jóvenes con una ligera mueca de disgusto. Cómico o no, con sus ansias de molestar más bajas. Alexander Fontela para ellos era y seguiría siendo ¡Un lastre! Sencillamente ellos no lo soportaban.

**"¿Por qué no le invitan?"** sugirió Vera como quien no quiere la cosa.

**"¡Ni lo sueñes!"** gruñeron cuatro voces a la vez.

Vera se encogió de hombros.

**"Suficiente tenemos contigo."** gruñó Sirius. **"Nos sobra y nos basta tu humor negro para todavía llevar a ese…pesado."**

**"Quien sabe."** dijo Vera. **"Alguna vez han escuchado la frase: Si no puedes con el enemigo, únetele."**

**"Mantén tu boquita cerrada."** opinó James. Ser amigo…compañero o similar de ese tipejo…¡Jamás!

"Era solo una sugerencia. Después de todo…Alex como aliado es mucho mas valioso y útil que como enemigo."

Aquello les sonó a los jóvenes mas como consejo que como comentario casual. Pero prefirieron hacer oídos sordos. Después de todo se negaban completamente a llevarse bien con Alex. Era muy chocante.

**"Tendrán que soportarlo de una forma u otra."** dijo Torrence repentinamente. **"Es el mejor amigo de Lily."** Apuntó mirando a James.

**"Es amigo de nosotras"** añadió Vera.

**"Y no se separara jamás"** finalizó Sundory.

¡Eso era chantaje! Era…era…cruel, pero verdadero. Alexander Fontela siempre estaría sobre ellos como la negra nube que anuncia la lluvia. James coloco su codo sobre la mesa y recargó su cara sobre su mano, con el puño cerrado. Iba a tener mucho tiempo para aprender a convivir en paz con Alexander Fontela, no tenia porque precipitarse ¿verdad?

McGonagall golpeo su copa con una cuchara para hacer el silencio en el lugar. Dumbledore se levanto de su asiento de oro para despedir a la generación que salía.

Sirius se arremolino en su asiento, y pensar que en un año ellos estarían recibiendo esas palabras. Un ligero escalofrió le recorrió la espalda ante aquel sentimiento. O quizás fue únicamente que las nubes del techo de Hogwarts comenzaban a crujir amenazando con soltar un terrible aguacero. ¿Acaso iban a tener un verano lluvioso?

James observó a Phoebe Huber mirar a todos con la barbilla alzada y un aire de superioridad. Era como si supiera la vida de cada uno de ellos; en realidad James no lo dudaba, después de todo Phoebe Huber era la directora de "El Diario de la Sibila" Diario no-oficial de Hogwarts por donde corrían las anécdotas mas vergonzosas de los estudiantes de Hogwarts; excepto claro los trapos sucios de los merodeadores. Oh Phoebe estaría muy contenta de esperarles unos años; así cuando salten a la fama en el exterior, se lanzaría sobre ellos como una loba enardecida. James le retó con la mirada durante unos segundos, ya se las verían, después de todo; mantenerle la boca cerrada a Phoebe no era nada difícil; pero si costoso. Lo que le preocupaba a los chicos no era la salida de Phoebe, si no que ahora que ella salía; Kim seria el encargado. Y Kim ¡Vaya que costaba mantener callado! Era como un Alexander Fontela, pero menos pesado y gay.

**"Le he pedido a dos compañeros suyos; de dotes artísticas superiores a los de la mayoría que les den a los séptimo…un regalo. De mi para ustedes"** dijo Albus.

Los jóvenes de séptimo se miraron desconcertados ¿un regalo de Albus? Deberían correr o quedarse sentados, cualquier cosa podía salir de la cabeza de su director. Albus estiro su brazo y la puerta principal del comedor se abrió.

Todos estiraron sus cuellos para ver de lo que se trataba, sin embargo la puerta estaba vacía. Por lados opuestos avanzaron un joven y una chica. El hombre hizo una profunda genuflexión de los tiempos antiguos. La mujer abrió su vestido; mostrando un precioso abanico de diversos matices verdes que iban desde, él verde bandera hasta el verde claro. El se irguió con mucha elegancia y porte, le ofreció su brazo a la dama y esta aceptó entre lazando sus brazos. Los dos comenzaron a avanzar en completo silencio. Con las espaldas totalmente erguidas, la barbilla arriba y caminando como si flotaran en el aire.

Remus soltó un bufido al reconocer el rostro del joven. Torrence se llevo una mano a la boca completamente asombrada y para colmo de los chicos…maravillada. Alex llevaba su cabello de color natural; rubio, en esplendidos bucles que caían debajo de una tiara dorada con piedras azules. Portaba una túnica gris claro que le llegaba hasta por arriba de las rodillas, el cuello y los puños estaban adornados con brocados plateados. En los antebrazos le rodeaban una gruesa franja blanca con brocados de color azul celeste. Bajo la túnica portaba mallones de color negro y sobre de estas relucían ajustadas botas de piel de ciervo a media pantorrilla. De sus hombros asegurada con broches plateados pedía una hermosa capa azul marino. Todo era un conjunto de colores que hacían relucir sus ojos azules celeste. Recordaba de inmediato a los altos normandos que conquistaron Inglaterra en los años de "Guillermo el Conquistador".

Su compañera llevaba un hermoso vestido tornasolado verde que cambia de tono dependiendo de la intensidad de la luz que le tocara. El cuello del vestido estaba adornado por imitaciones de perlas y complicadas puntadas ribeteadas. Los puños tenían unas curiosas grecas redondas que se torcían y retorcían a lo largo de las mangas acampadas. El vestido se ceñía a su figura de la cintura hacia el cuello, pues de la cintura hacia abajo caía en corte princesa. Un cinturón de joyería fantasiosa dorada con piedras verdes, y bonito engarzado, acentuaba su curveada cadera. Las zapatillas eran de cuero suave revestido con tela verde muy clara que apenas si se distinguían del blanco. Su cabello tenía diversas trenzas enlazadas con listones verdes, aunque la mayor parte de su cabello iba suelto, coronado únicamente por una fina tirara.

Hacían un bonito dueto; vestidos muy a lo antiguo, encajando perfectamente en aquel viejo castillo medieval. Al llegar a la mesa de los profesores repitieron esas viejas profundas inclinaciones para saludar a alguien de rango mayor. Dumbledore inclino ligeramente la cabeza y con un movimiento de su mano les dio permiso para comenzar.

**"Dori me."** entonó Alexander gravemente; era el tono de un barítono. ** "Interimo adapare."** el joven dio dos pasos hacia la izquierda. **"Dori me."** cantaron Alex y Lily suavemente.

**"Ameno ameno."** continuo Alex solito. **"Latire. Latiremo. Dori me."** entonaron los dos. La voz de Lily apenas si resonaba por el lugar y se encontraba con las manos cruzadas sobre su regazo. **"Ameno." **continuaron los dos únicamente que esta vez la voz de Lily se fue dos octavos hacia arriba notándose un poco mas. **"Omenare imperavi ameno."** la joven comenzaba a desplazarse hacia su lado derecho. **"Dimere dimere matiro."** Alex avanzaba en sentido opuesto a su compañera. **"Matiremo. Ameno."** Ambas voces adquirieron la misma fuerza aunque una sonaba muy grave y la otra aguda.

**"Omenare imperavi emulari." **Lily cantaba sola con una voz agudísima. ** "Ameno"** Su voz resonaba por todo el lugar únicamente con la fuerza de su tórax. **"Omenare imperavi emulari"** Sundory abrió los ojos sorprendida, no sabia que su amiga había ya había alcanzado la agudeza de una soprano.

**"Ameno."** entonaron los dos jóvenes. **"Ameno dore."** los chicos caminaban nuevamente hacia el centro. **"Ameno dori me"** Se metieron por los pasillos de las mesas de las paredes y las mesas del centro. **"Ameno dom."** mientras que el lado de Slytherin se deleitaba con la voz aguda de Lily, el lado de Gryffindor se maravillaba de el matiz tan dulce y grave de Alex. **"Dori me reo."** los chicos se encontraron al final de las mesas. **"Ameno dori me." **los dos avanzaban al mismo tiempo dando un paso hacia delante, después giraban hacia lados opuestos mirando hacia la pared y volvían hacia enfrente y daban un paso hacia delante. No eran una coreografía muy complicada o fashionista, pero le daba diversos tonos a la canción. Tonos que resultaban encantadores pues rebotaban en los recovecos del lugar desde diversos ángulos. **"Dori me am."** ("Ameno" Era)

El cántico continúo con frases muy similares a las primeras, llenando el lugar de hermosas variaciones y juegos con la voz. Era la primera vez que escuchaban un trabajo tan excepcional. Sabían que ambos chicos adoraban la música y cantaba con voces…afinadas, pero jamás les habían escuchado en un dueto tan armonioso y con una canción que requería de voces con talento y entrenadas para hacerlo, claramente un aficionado a la música no podría cantarla de esta forma por mero placer.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar cuando la interpretación termino. Ambos chicos sonreían satisfechos por haber cautivado a todo Hogwarts con el simple sonido de su voz.

Los dos se perdieron entre los muchachos que les halagaban de las mesas de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw. Sundory se levantó visiblemente molesta y se escabullo por la puerta principal.

**"Emp, Lily siempre compartía con ella, sus avances en canto. De hecho Sundory era como…su maestra"** les explicó Torrence.

James negó suavemente con la cabeza. ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo Lily? . ¿Porque dejaba a su amiga por Fontela? No lograba entender, que motivo te hace renegar de la compañía de una chica tan dulce como Sundory. Era verdad que Sundory era humana y tenia sus errores, garrafales y terribles quizás, pero ¿acaso ella no también los tenia?

Y al parecer no era el único que pensaba en ello, pues hasta Peter tenía un semblante algo meditabundo. Vera miraba el techo como si encontrara muy entretenidas las nubes grises que se arremolinaban en ese momento. Torrence hacia repiquetear sus uñas en la mesa mientras tarareaba una canción. La joven se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

**"¿Les molesta?"** los chicos negaron con la cabeza.

**"¿Qué canción es?"** preguntó Sirius para no impacientarse y tratar de ignorar las tripas que le gruñían.

La joven junto la punta de los dedos de ambas manos mirándolas embelezada, antes de alzar la vista y sonreír con la mejillas coloradas. Sirius alzó una ceja desconcertado. **"Me recuerda a alguien."**

Vera torció los labios. **"Será un mal trago Black."** Torrence se sobresaltó y se giró bruscamente poniendo su atención en la mesa de Ravenclaw.

Los chicos miraron a Vera quien se limito a encogerse de hombros y volver su vista hacia otro lado. Remus suspiró, algo le sonaba a Alexander Fontela. Siempre que alguna chica insinuaba que "ese" comentario les iba a sentar mal, tenía que ver con él.

Torrence seguía tarareando aquella canción, Vera se recargo en la mesa y sonrió amargamente. **"Deja de tararearla. Por favor"** Torrence se volvió hacia Vera.

**"Me calló porque es más cómodo engañarse."** dijo Torrence maliciosamente. **"  
Me calló porque ha ganado la razón al corazón."** Vera abultó los cachetes y se volvió de lado contrario a Torrence. **"Pero pase lo que pase." **Alex se acercaba a ellos con un paso decidido y una cara sonriente. **"Y** **aunque otro me acompañe."** Torrence miró fijamente al joven. **"En silencio te querré."** El joven se detuvo y se balanceó graciosamente escuchando a la chica. **"En silencio te amaré." **La morena no tenía ojos ni atención para nadie más. **"En silencio pensaré tan solo en ti."** ("Deseos de cosas imposibles" La Oreja de Van Gogh)

Alex movió su lengua tras los labios cerrados y se miró las uñas. **"Yo también querida."** dijo finalmente besando la frente de Torrence.

Torrence sonrió dulcemente a pesar de que Alex se alejaba hacia la puerta. Bien si ese era el inició de intentar sobrellevar a Fontela, había sido un inicio: desastroso.

**"Que encantador."** murmuró Vera.

Fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Sirius y James se levantaron de golpe de la mesa y salieron justo cuando el banquete de fin de cursos comenzaba. En cuanto los chicos salieron del lugar bajo la mirada de unos pocos una fuerte lluvia se desató sobre la cabeza de todos. Vera parpadeó ligeramente _"Se avecina una fuerte tormenta"_pensó.

&-&-&

Sirius avanzaba a grandes zancadas ¡No iba a permitir que le impusieran a Alexander Fontela como amigo! . ¡Jamás! De hecho dudaba que pudiera siquiera soportarlo, nunca le había caído bien y no tenía porque cambiar de opinión.

El viento frió se colocaba por los pasillos meciendo sus mechones negros y silbando agudamente haciendo aun mas negros sus pensamientos y sus sentimientos. Estaba pensando sobre la mejor forma de deshacerse de ese patán cuando tropezó con una joven.

La chica estaba sentada en la fría y dura piedra, con la cabeza entre las piernas y las manos abrazando sus rodillas. Aunque el viento silbaba con fuerza, la tristeza de sus sollozos, eran aun más intensos. Sirius giró su cabeza hacia diversos lados esperando encontrar refuerzos. Él nunca había servido de mucho para consolar a una chica y menos a una tan sensible.

**"¿Sundory?"** la voz le tembló, así como las piernas.

La joven alzó la cabeza y miró intensamente al joven durante unos instantes. Al vislumbrar tras las lagrimas quien era, bajo la vista notablemente decepcionada.

¿Quién creía que era? Alexander Fontela. ¡Por las mañas de Morgana! Si esto seguía así; iba a comenzar a desear la muerte de ese mentecato.

Dudado bastante de sus actos se acerco a Sundory y la rodeo la cintura con su brazo. **"Estoy planeando seriamente golpearlo."**

La joven se levanto súbitamente. **"¡No lo hagas!"** Sirius apretó los dientes fuertemente ¡Y todavía lo defendía! **"No le hagas daño. Yo soy la tonta, es solo que…que…¡Oh joven Black!"**

El corazón de Sirius saltó al tener a Sundory aferrada a su pecho y llorando desconsoladamente.

**"No soporto verte llorar por él Sundory. ¡No se lo merece!"**

**"Pero es que yo le quiero."** contestó Sundory entre sollozos y lagrimeos. **"Ya no tengo quien me abrace."**

**"Yo estoy aquí."** Sundory levantó su vista encontrándose con los dos brillantes ojos grises de Sirius. **"Entiendo que una vez, él fue tu amigo. Pero ahora…solo busca hacerte daño."** dijo el joven levantando la cara de Sundory con sus manos y obligándola a mirarle de frente. **"Y…y yo no soporto verte llorar. Él verte llorar me pone triste. Me lastima el verte llorara Sundory."**

Los ojos lilas de la joven brillaron por un breve instante a pesar de las lágrimas. **"¿Usted me quiere joven Black?"**

Las mejillas de Sirius se tiñeron de rosa. No era la pregunta, si no la forma de preguntarlo. **"Yo…yo…"** Sirius soltó a Sundory sintiendo como las manos le sudaban. Sundory busco la mirada de Sirius todo el tiempo aunque este intentaba huirle.

**"Gracias joven Black."** dijo Sundory mirándose las manos.

Sirius se levantó del lugar y se llevo una mano a la frente dándole la espalda a la joven ¡Era un idiota! **"Sundory…"**

**"Todos ustedes son muy amables conmigo…"**

**"No, no. Escúchame Sundory…es que, no te mereces…yo…eres muy importante y…no te merezco."**

**"¿Quién decide eso?"** preguntó Sundory irreflexivamente. Sirius se giró hacia Sundory. **"¡Perdón no quise decirlo!"** la joven se llevó las manos a la boca completamente sorprendida. **"No intentaba importunarte."** La chica se apresuró a intentar salir corriendo. Sirius le tapo el pasó con un brazo. Sundory acarició el brazo que le impedía la fuga, bajo la cabeza hasta que sus cabellos negros le cayeron por el frente. **"Yo no soy tan buena como pensaban."**

Sirius giró su cabeza para observar a la joven. **"Nadie es como se piensa que es."**

**"Es muy tierno conmigo joven Black."**

Sundory se estremeció por completo al sentir los brazos de Sirius rodeándole completamente. Su fino y delgado cuerpo pareció deshacerse ante la cercanía del joven. Toda su masculina estructura se pegaba a ella, desplegando su seductora esencia.

"No se otra forma de ser contigo Sundory."

Era tan pequeña, la sentía tan pequeña. Completamente ajena e inocente a las caricias de un hombre. Su cuerpo temblaba incontrolablemente entre sus brazos, si se encontraba en pie era porque él le sostenía. Las pequeñas yemas de la joven recorrieron sus brazos a través de la capa, lo tocaban con miedo, con inexperiencia, con torpeza y aun así, aun así le despertaban sus instintos lascivos.

**"Te quiero."** La frase había salido sin querer, sin ser planeada, ni mucho menos pensada. Fue como un suave soplido en medio de un torbellino. Y en verdad fue así, porque afuera una tormenta azotaba los parajes de la gran bretaña.

Sundory sintió los brazos del joven aflojarse lentamente hasta que su presión desapareció por completo, y no solo eso pues hasta la esencia de él se alejo de ella. Completamente desconcertada giró hacia él en busca de una explicación.

Sirius estaba totalmente sorprendido y…algo arrepentido por haber dicho aquello. Tenía los brazos abiertos y las piernas paralizadas, en una pose bastante incómoda.

Sundory parpadeo lentamente, alzó una mano lentamente e intento tocar al joven. Sirius fue más rápido que ella y la esquivó.

**"Euu, iiaa.."** balbuceó el joven torpemente.

Sundory sonrió. **"Esta bien…Sirius"**

El chico se quedo boquiabierto. ¡Sirius, lo había llamado Sirius! Le había llamado por su nombre de pila. No consiguió reaccionar bien, ni aun cuando la joven le puso las manos sobre su barbilla.

Sirius sonrió tontamente disfrutando del suave contacto de ella. Sus manos eran aun mucho más suaves que su piel, eran calidas pequeñas y delicadas. Además tenía un exquisito aroma. Una esencia que no podía describir, una esencia que le relajaba todos los sentidos y lo transportaba a otro lugar. Un lugar que añoraba encontrar con todas sus fuerzas, un aroma que hasta hace poco le parecía muy lejano.

Cubrió las pequeñas manos de ella con las suyas y las dirigió lentamente hasta su nuca en donde las entrelazo. Y así bajo poco a poco, hasta que finalmente se encontraron labio con labio. Sundory se dejó llevar por él, hundiéndose y perdiéndose en aquella calida muestra de ternura, en medio de una ambiente frió, lluvioso y tempestuoso.

&-&-&

Era de noche, una noche sin luna, sin estrellas, sin luz. Era una fría noche lluviosa, con nubes que se encendían de vez en cuando anunciando que en algún lugar, muy lejos de ahí, la naturaleza flagelaba a la tierra, con el poderoso golpe de un rayo.

Caminaba sin un destino, caminaba entre las sombras, buscando la respuesta a una pregunta, buscando la razón perdida, el pegamento para reconstruir al corazón, el hilo que cosía los pedazos del alma.

El rayo ocasional ilumino su pasó permitiéndole ver a la pareja que tenia metros delante de él.

El joven aun con su túnica gris y sus antiguas vestimentas se recargaba en su antebrazo derecho en el alfeizar de la ventana, con un pie estirado y el otro lo doblaba ligeramente formando un ángulo de cuarenta y cinco grados, miraba hacia la fría pared, del pasillo. Ella estaba fuera de la ventana, completamente empapada hasta las entrañas, todo lo que tenia encima se le pegaba como una segunda piel. El frió penetraba y se albergaba en cada poro de su ser. Ya no había nada más que se pudiera mojar o helar, sin embargo ella seguía ahí, de pie, de cara al cielo; como si buscara redimir un pecado.

**"Canta."** susurró. Él joven giró su cabeza de lado del alfeizar y tras meditarlo un poco se volvió completamente hacia ella. **"Canta para mi."**

**"¿Cur in gremio haremus?"** cantó el chico haciendo resonar su voz por el lugar. **"¿Cur poenam cordi parvo damus?"**  
Ella avanzó hacia él, sus pies descalzos temblaban al contacto de la áspera roca. Se detuvo antes de entrar a un lugar seco. **"Stella nobis non concessit, non concessit."** cantó ella también. Parecía un viejo canto de iglesia, de esos cantos que se elevan en una iglesia en el momento del ofertorio.

**"Venarum pulsis in terram fluens." **por algún motivo ella dejo de cantar dedicándose únicamente a ver al joven. **"Parvus pulsus."** Sus ojos verdes miraban al cielo y dejaban que la lluvia se desparramara sobre su faz. Parecía que estaba llorando, o quizás lloraba de verdad. **"Cor mortem ducens."**  
Su blanca y fría mano reposo en el hombro izquierdo del joven por unos instantes antes de comenzar a subir a rostro. Le acariciaba con los ojos cerrados, reconociendo y guardando cada una de las formas del joven.

**"Vita mollis in stellam redeunt."**

**"No quiero, no puedo, no lo soporto."** no lo había imaginado, ella efectivamente lloraba. **"¿Qué debo hacer? . ¿A dónde debo ir? . ¿Qué hago con todo esto?"**

**"Animam sacrificare necesse est?"**

**"¿Por qué tiene que ser así? Alex…dime, dime"**

**"¿Cur in gremio haeremus?"** continuo el joven ajeno a las palabras de la joven. **"¿Cur veniam petimus?"**

**"Debes cumplir tu palabra Alex. Me prometiste hacerlo, no me importa que a los demás les falles, pero no a mi, no a mi Alex."**

**"¿In terra fatali?"** ("The Promised Land"Final Fantasy VII Advent Children)

"Tienes que cumplir tu palabra."

El chico le tomo la mano que le acariciaba y la beso suavemente. **"Cuando menos te lo esperes Lily, cuando ya no haya nadie, cuando todo este perdido. Lo haré. Y entonces…entonces seremos libres de volar por el ancho cielo. No importa que tan oscuro, que tan feroz o que tan bañado en sangre este nuestro horizonte. Un día nos tomaremos de la mano y volaremos."**

La mano de ella volvió a sus costados por inercia. Observó al joven brincar hacia el suelo y avanzar sin destino. Ella giró sobre sus talones y abrió los brazos al cielo, recibiendo la fría y dura lluvia.

El joven de cabellos rubios lo observó con detenimiento. ¿Por qué ese siempre sonreía y él siempre se enojaba? Acaso siempre Fontela debía ganar las batallas.

**"Los separa un enorme abismo. Tus ojos, tus oídos y pensamientos permanecerán cerrados hasta que aprendas a ver en la oscuridad."**

James abrió la boca para protestar.

**"Shh, es mi promesa para ustedes ¿lo recuerdas? Pagaran con lágrimas, sudor, sangre y desesperación. Desearan nunca haberse puesto en este camino. Y si yo no soy suficiente. Tendrán que enfrentarte a fantasmas, recuerdos y demonios más poderosos y vengativos que yo mismo. Su dolor se propagara por todos lados, tú infelicidad traspasara todas las paredes. Descubrirás que ustedes humanos son y yo…muy lejos de todos ustedes estoy."**

Las palabras que el joven le dijo lo dejaron sin aliento. Esa era una autentica amenaza, una amenaza que le había helado hasta los huesos. El monstruo, el demonio, el ser maligno había mostrado su verdadero rostro. Su mano toco la piedra estremeciéndose ante el terrible escalofrió que le acometió. Era la primera vez que un enemigo lo dejaba en tan lamentable estado. Se paso una mano por la boca y después por el cabello. ¿Qué clase de destino les esperaba? . ¿Qué clase de suplicios les aguardaban? . ¿Se volverían a sentir algún día los grandes dioses de Hogwarts?

Su reinado en el castillo se veía interrumpido por las vacaciones. Vacaciones que no pintaban de muy buen color. Pues únicamente alcazaba a vislumbrar días oscuros, llenos de nubes turbulentas, de arrebatadoras tormentas con rayos que destrozaban todo a su alrededor. El verano anunciaba que se avecinaba; un tifón devastador.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Las confesiones de Kirsche:

¡Weeei¿Qué tal? Ya en clases o alistándose para. Bueno aquí les traigo el penúltimo capitulo de esta segunda parte y…¡Dios que cambio¿no? Vamos, vamos…la historia vuelve a dar un gran giro ¡Alex promete sangre! Sirius y Sundory…emp…no se. Lily mas perdida que nuca. Vera muy acida, Remus…em…divagando, Torrence ¿buena o mala? Y Peter…jump. Weno, weno…pues esperemos al verano…haber que nos trae. Haber que tan devastador, es el verano.

Muchas gracias a Hikari Katsuragi ;) ¡Nunca me habría decidido por las canciones del final si tu ayuda!

**Reviews:**

**Hikari Katsuragi, Gerulita Evans, Ceres Shamandalie, Cedrella:** Os he respondido por vía reply y si nos llega mi contestación avísenme ¿si?

**Lenzca Daidouji:** Bueno…lo de el asunto de la sangre del capitulo pasado, paso sin comentarios. En cuando a Severus, solo espera y veras de lo que es capaz ese tío. La discusión de Alex y Lily…weno, yo espero que lo que he dicho en este capitulo aclare bastante la situación del capitulo pasado. XD. Y bueno….una serpiente suelta el veneno en l momento preciso no antes ;).

**Tomoe:** Wiiie! Bueno…pues lo de la crucifixión me abstengo de hacer comentarios, ciertamente es algo que explicare algún día. Emp…bueno Lily puede hacer de su vida lo que le venga en gana ¿no? Sundory…mmm….la buena Sundory. No se, hay mucho que aprender de ella. Y ya comenzare a resolver algunos líos…¡Nah! Aun falta, aun falta y ¡Oh S.W.! adoro al tío ;) sabremos de él…claro que si. Y pues ya estoy aquí a ¡Un capi del final…de esta temporada! XDDDD.

**Narwin:** Wenas guapa se lo que es quedarte sin Internet y ¡Es horrible! Lo se, lo se. Pero bueno no siempre nos mantenemos tan lejos de este ¿no? XDDD en fin. Veamos…amp, si bueno Alex esta sacando la garra, XDD ¿Cuándo no? James siempre ha sido así. muy celoso y aferrado a lo que el cree "suyo" y Snape…mmm reservo mis comentarios. Ahora…las cosas pintan de forma bastante diferente la vdd es que..¡Agarrence! que aun no falta una sorpresa mas.

**Galatea Lupin:** - Se lo que es eso…que tienes mucho y al final siempre quieres mas u.u ufff luego no sabes si prefieres mas o menos…que lio. Yo tampoco comprendo como puedo llegar a tales grados y siempre..por una pate quedo insatisfecha porque pienso que no se plasman tan nitidamente los pensamientos, bueno eso es lo que opino. Pero muchas gracias por tu comentario…yo también siento esas emociones mientras escribo. J

Y dios Wow eres la primera en decir…que te cae mal Alex. Y bueno…que te puedo decir, es mi creación y tiene mi mente retorcida y malévola (por algo le he de querer ¿no?) pero…los puntos que tocas…vaya, tienes…hasta cierto punto razón. Después de todo Alex…es humano ¿no?

Sundory…otro personaje que en lo personal ¡me encanta! Y lo adoro como no tienes idea, si es…bastante rarita, y tenemos mucho que descubrir de ella, pero ¡todo a su tiempo! Y bueno…no necesito contestarte lo de Sirius y Sundory ¿vdd? ;) dios… - me encanto esa escena de esta capi.

El amor…si es un sentimiento tan complejo, yo solo divago un poco con lo que puede o no puede llagar a hacer XDDD. Bueno la caja tiene un significado muy profundo, porque la bailarina bailaba y bailaba aunque había una única canción. No se como expresar eso…no en este momento, quizás algún día puede decírtelo mas a detalle. Lily…puf si nos ponemos a discutir de ella nunca terminamos, pero..que conste que ella tiene una forma muy extraña de tratar a la gente. XDDD.

Nos vemos.

Atte: Kirche Himitsu Fyrof.

-

¡Dejen Reviews!

-

MOS

-


	13. Canta Per Me

Capitulo 13: Canta Per Me

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

_Allá, a lo lejos, se miran los tristes reflejos  
de un sol que no vuelve jamás,  
como jamás nunca vuelven, cielito mío  
los que del mundo se van._

_("Cuando dos almas" Canción popular)_

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

Dos lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, "_No hay salvación"_ cernió sus manos alrededor de la taza intentando no perder las escasas fuerzas. Frente a frente mirándose el uno al otro, el tiempo se congelo por completo.

El viento sopló con suma fuerza levantando las hojas caídas a su paso, sus labios se movieron intentando decir una plegaria, sin embargo ¿Quién iba a escucharla? Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de su acompáñate, suave, delgada, melancólica, única.

La puerta se abrió con tremendo estruendo, entrando por esta, un revuelo de gente. Magos y brujas que corrían desesperados hacia una inexistente salvación. Trece maldiciones cayeron sobre la estancia cual anuncio fatídico.

Alguien tiró de ella fuertemente, la tasa de color hueso resbalo de sus manos yendo a estrellarse al suelo irremediablemente. Un recuerdo inmediato le vino a la mente.

"_Algún día volare, me convertiré en paloma y volare hacia el horizonte inmenso, y se que puedo hacerlo a tu lado"_

No podía romper su promesa, no podía despegar las alas sin ella. No podía hacerle eso, no aun…no antes de decirle todo. No podía irse sin antes haberle dicho todo lo que necesitaba decirle y aun así…aun así quedarían millones de frases que faltarían decirle, que necesitaría decirle.

El haz de color verde le pasó a unos centímetros de su cabeza, mientras él le protegía con su cuerpo. Tenían que salir con vida de aquel siniestro. La gente se arremolinaba en la única salida del lugar, mientras los mortífagos se abalanzaban sobre ellos eliminando a todos a su paso.

Forzó a su cerebro a reaccionar. Entre empujones y jaleos lograron llegar hasta la puerta protegiéndose con la demás gente. No había tiempo para sentir remordimiento, en ese instante era vivir o morir; o tú o ellos.

Una gran explosión ocurrió en el lugar expulsándolos del recinto. Ambos chocaron contra el pequeño puesto ambulante de libros que estaba en la puerta, cayendo irremediablemente al suelo con ellos. Lo añejo de las hojas le inundo los sentidos, besando el asfalto se vio arrastrada entre el remolino de gente. Algo la levantó del lugar. Uniendo sus manos fuertemente, avanzaron al ritmo de la desesperación y el terror.

Una larga y fina sombra negra coronada por la mascara del terror se colocó de frente a ellos, mientras los muggles huían despavoridamente de algo, que no conocían. La tienda de discos estallo en llamas moradas convirtiendo su interior en cenizas. El primer alarido de muerte se escuchó por toda la calle. La varita del mortífago brilló intensamente anunciando: ustedes serán los siguientes.

Dos maldiciones volaron por el aire chocando una contra otra. Haciendo acopio de su lógica se abalanzo sobre el mortífago a puño limpio, un solo golpe basto para desorientarlo. Ambos salieron corriendo inmediatamente.

"**Corre adelante, yo te cubro."**

La avenida principal se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos, pronto estarían a salvo. Entró a la avenida, viendo transito nulo, continuó su camino. Diversos gritos silbaron por el viento, obligándola a girar sobre sus talones para observar lo que sucedía. Lo buscó desesperadamente con sus ojos. La gente se apiñaba en la acera parándose a observar lo que sucedía, no entendían que la muerte les rondaba tan de cerca.

Ahí, de pie, sin moverse ni un solo centímetro esperaba su salida. Su corazón saltó de alegría al verle correr hacia ella. Tendría tiempo de decirle lo necesario. Extendió sus brazos completamente, estaba tan cerca. ¡Que importaba el mundo en ese momento! Que importaba el ruido estruendoso y seco constante a su derecha. Llegó hasta ella con tanta fuerza y violencia, que su cuerpo perdió el equilibrio. Sus pies se despegaron del suelo y su cuerpo se alejaba de él con violencia y demasiada fuerza. Cerró sus ojos completamente desconcertada.

Un grito, un golpe, lagrimas derramadas en el suelo…la muerte había asestado su golpe.

&-&-&

Todos bajaron del carruaje en completo silencio, dos elfos domésticos les entregaron enormes paraguas antes de desaparecer del lugar para cubrirse de la lluvia. Sin embargo ¿Quién les cubriría del diluvio interno? sintiendo que las piernas le eran de gelatina, avanzó hasta la fosa en donde se haría el entierro. No habían sido compañeros, mucho menos amigos del alma, pero se habían conocido, se había hablado, y sobre todo se habían odiado.

Tomaron asiento entre las últimas filas. Dispersos y agudos llantos se escuchaban por el lugar. Giró la vista a su derecha; alumnos de Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, inclusive de Slytherin se había reunido ese día¿Qué hacían ellos ahí? Había gente que ni le conocía, gente que él aseguraba en su vida le habían hablado a… era difícil pronunciar su nombre ahora.

Una mujer vestida de negro con un manto traslucido del mismo color sobre la cara, avanzó lerdamente por entre el pasillo, que dividía las bancas dispuestas para darle el último adiós. Ella era sostenida por la alta y delgada figura de Albus Dumbledore. "_Su madre"_ pensó inmediatamente.

"**_Canta per me ne addio….Canta para mi adiós  
quel dolce suono…….…...esa dulce melodía"_**

Seguida de ella, un cura con su sotana negra, un grueso rosario y un libro viejo y desgastado entre sus manos; se coloco en el pulpito de madera, mientras que la señora tomo asiento en la primera banca de la izquierda.

"**Estamos reunidos el día de hoy mis querido hermanos…"** ¿Hermanos? Acaso se conocían, acaso él le conocía…No "…**para darle el ultimo adiós a nuestro amado, hijo, primo, amigo, compañero…"** No quería decirle adiós¡No aun! no a si. Él era un joven de diecisiete años; lleno de vida, de arrogancia, de petulancia. Aun le faltaban cosas por vivir, peleas que batallar¡Tenia que vencerle! La muerte no podía ser la ganadora.

Por primera vez en toda su vida ignoro las palabras de un sacerdote. Las lágrimas y el dolor salían por sus ojos abundantemente. Con el nudo en la garganta se aferro al joven de su lado izquierdo. Era increíble, completamente increíble lo que había sucedido. Hacia tan solo unos cuantos días que le había escuchado reír, hablar, inclusive insultar. Lo había visto…correr, saltar, bailar, caminar, estaba bien, esta vivo. No. No era posible que ahora se encontrara metros delante de ella, tendido sobre una caja; de la cual no saldría…nunca. Se llevó las manos al rostro tratando de ahogar el dolor que le oprimía el pecho. Unos fuertes brazos le rodearon tratando de sostenerla, sin embargo aquella fuerza no era capaz de calmar el dolor interno, el desgarre de su alma. Aquellas manos eran incapaces de cesar la quema, de su corazón. Cuando el sacerdote terminó su plegaria fue de las primeras en levantarse. Seria duro pero tenia que convencer a su mente, de que el joven que se encontraba en aquella caja; era el mismo joven que ella había querido tanto.

"**_De' passati giorni…,.…..de días pasados_**

_**mi sempre rammenta….que siempre recuerdo"**_

Avanzó tambaleante secundada por Sirius. Largos y eternos fueron los minutos que tuvo que esperar para que le tocara su turno. Sus ojos enfocaron la caja con la tapa levantada; podían haberse equivocado, dio el primer paso; ese día había mucha gente; avanzó uno poco más; pudieron haberlo confundido. Los primeros mechones fueron visibles; no era él¡.¡Era imposible!.! . ¡Era un error! La punta de una fría y gris nariz apareció. Llegaría hasta la caja y descubriría que no era él. ¡Se lo gritaría a todo el mundo! El cabello le cubría parte de los ojos. Ella tenia razón ¡No era él! El cabello de él no le cubría de esa forma los ojos. Él estaba vivo¡Tenia que estar vivo! las manos de él estaban entrelazadas entorno a un objeto. Él se encontraba de parranda en una de sus típicas fiestas y cuando volviera, se lanzaría a sus brazos y le diría todo lo que no le había dicho. Le gritaría a todo el mundo lo arrepentida que estaba. Apretó el rosario blanco entre sus manos fuertemente¡El tenia que estar vivo! No podía ser él¡No era él! . ¡Él estaba vivo! Él vivía, alguien le tenía decir que él vivía.

"**_La vita dell'amore………La vida del amor  
dilette del cor mio….amado de mi corazón"_**

El brillo de su cabello se había desvanecido, ya no brillaba como el suave trigo al atardecer. Su coloreada y sonrosada piel se había cubierto de gris. El calor se le había escapado el cuerpo. Su hermosa sonrisa seguía suavemente dibujada, sus tersas manos se cernía sobre su objeto mas codiciado. "_No hay mujer que se compare con la preciosa K-7"_ Se llevo una mano a la boca, para no gritarle ¡Levántate! . ¡Deja de actuar¡Arriba, insúltame! . ¡Dime que no sea una tonta! . ¡Llámame estúpida! . ¡Arráncame el alma! . ¡Arráncame la vida, pero no te vayas!

Soltando un fuerte chillido, entre forcejeos con Sirius. Sundory se convenció totalmente de que Alexander Fontela estaba muerto.

Remus abrazó fuertemente a Vera; habían entendido perfectamente el mensaje de Sundory, era él, no había duda. Nunca mas le verían enfrentarse a ellos, con ese aire supremo.

"**No puede ser, Remus…no, él no"** repetía Vera una y otra vez. "**Todos menos él. Nos es verdad. ¡No puede ser verdad!"**

Sundory llego hasta ellos como anima en pena, ni siquiera escuchaba las palabras de Sirius. Se dedicaba a llorar y deshacerse por completo. La joven se llevó las manos a los cabellos, tratando de arrancárselos. Como si quisiera mitigar con ese gestó el dolor.

"**_O felice, tu anima mia….o feliz tu, mi alma  
canta addagio...canta lentamente"_**

Cual súbito rayo, las miradas de todos se enfocaron hacia la parte de atrás. Bajo la suave lluvia, con un vestido blanco, zapatos bajos, el cabello desordenado y la cara demacrada; Lilian Evans hacia su aparición. Traía entre sus brazos un ramo de rosas blancas. Ante la incredulidad de todos, la joven dio un firme paso hacia enfrente. Sus ojos vacíos enfocaban el féretro; dio otro paso mas, varias personas se levantaron.

Quizás fuese intuición o era que la joven ya rayaba en la demencia, pero soltando el ramo de rosas blancas corrió desesperadamente hasta el frente donde sus blancos brazos se estiraron para alcanzar el cuerpo inerte.

"**¡.¡.¡ALEX!.!.!"** fue el rezo que alzo al cielo "**¡Alex levántate! Te lo ordeno, levántate, si no lo haces ya no te voy a querer, Alex¡Alex!" **la madre de Alexander Fontela detuvo a la chica en su desesperada carrera; abrazándola fuertemente "**¡Deja de jugar, no es gracioso, levántate! Alex ¡HERMANO!"** la madre de Alex estallo en sollozos escuchando a la joven hablarle a su hijo "**No me hagas esto, anda, levántate, juega conmigo. Alex levántate y toca, canta para mi Alex. Tienes que hacerlo¡Me lo prometiste! Me prometiste estar siempre a mi lado ¡Alex!"** se desgarraba la joven

Ambas mujeres se desplomaron al suelo llorando amargamente. La pelirroja estiraba sus brazos insistentemente hacia al ataúd "**¡Mi hermano, mi único hermano!" **

"**_Tempra la cetra e canta….afina tu lira y canta  
il inno di morte…………...el himno de la muerte"_**

La lluvia arrecio repentinamente trayendo consigo un silencio interrumpido por los constantes sollozos de Lilian Evans. La señora Fontela levantó a la joven entre sus brazos susurrándole algunas cosas. El sacerdote dio la orden para enterrar el ataúd.

Lentamente todo el mundo se acerco a fosa previamente cavada.

"**Dios tenga esta alma en sus manos"** murmuró el sacerdote.

La lluvia empapaba el cuerpo inerte del joven que una vez estuvo lleno de vida, que una vez, camino por esta tierra. La tapa del ataúd se cerro mágicamente, lentamente; como si nos diera tiempo de pensar, pensar en los secretos que guardaría; el ciclo que se cerraría; el ser amado que se llevaría. Seco y recio, fue el sonido que resonó en el lugar anunciando; que nunca más se volvería a ver a aquel chico de cabellos rubios.

Completamente empapada, ignorando al razocinio, dejando que el calor se le escapara, cerró los ojos para tratar de soportar aquel suplicio, sin embargo el dolor y la amargura eran demasiados, para que aquella caja pudiera contenerlos.

"**¡NO! . ¡Ya basta sáquenlo de ahí! No va a poder respirar"** grito la pelirroja fuertemente "**No va poder respirar¡Sáquenlo! Tienen que sacarlo¡Tienen que…!"** Esta vez fue Albus Dumbledore quien personalmente retuvo a la joven para que no se abalanzara sobre la caja. "**Profesor, tiene que sacarlo, Alex no va a poder respirar, es un lugar muy pequeño para él. A él no le gusta estar encerrado."**

"**_A noi si schiude il ciel…….que se nos abre el cielo  
volano al raggio………….por el vuelo de un rayo"_**

James sintió que el corazón se le hacia pequeñito y un cordón se lo apretaba fuertemente. Y es que las palabras de la joven le llegaban hasta el fondo de su ser; aun se resistía a creer que su mejor amigo, casi hermano estaba muerto.

Y si aquello ya les había parecido cruel y exageradamente horrendo, el descenso del féretro fue aun más terrible.

Sundory se hinco en el suelo beso tiernamente la flor roja que había ido a ofrecer al joven, le enredo el rosario de cuentas blancas y con el primer montón de tierra que la señora Fontela derramo sobre la caja, la flor también le acompaño.

Puño tras puño, quienes le miraban con lastima no alcanzaba a asimilar que con aquel joven también se iba parte de los mejores momentos de su vida. No solo se enterraba al amigo o al hermano, si no también al confidente, el amante, el compañero, el cómplice. ¿Quién le cantaría ahora? .¿Quien estaría ahí para ella? Para soportarle sus desplantes, sus berrinches, sus caprichos¿Quien la levantaría tras una caída con una calida sonrisa? . ¿Quien entendería a su cabeza con un simple gesto? . ¿Quien abriría las alas para volar en el inmenso negro horizonte con ella?

"**_La vita dell'amore……….La vida del amor  
dilette del cor mio……….amado de mi corazón"_**

"**¡Alex!"** la pelirroja se arrodilló en el borde el hueco dispuesta a saltar "**¡No te vayas!"** sus brazos forcejaban contra su director y la madre de su amigo. La tierra y la lluvia manchaban sus ropas ¡Pero que importaba lo material cuando era el alma lo que enterraba en esa caja! En esa diminuta ¡maldita caja!"**¡.¡Alex!.!"** Su amigo se le iba; no volvería a verlo nunca mas "**¡No me dejes sola!"**

Sundory ya no pudo, ya no podía aguantar el dolor. Días y horas entregadas al eterno vació. Ya no volverían a estar juntos, nunca mas escucharía su voz, su tranquila y empalagosa risa, la calidez de sus susurros, tenia que decirle…adiós "**¡ALEXANDER!" **

Desde la tierra alzo los ojos, para ver a la joven de cabellos negros y ojos lilas que también invocaba su nombre, "_Alex arriba, Alex no te vayas, Alex…mírala te llama, te vuelve a gritar, Alex Sundory te esta llamando de nuevo, Alex…te esta llamando, Alex no te vayas, no nos dejes solas¡Alexander no te mueras!"_

"**_O felice, tu anima mia……o feliz tu, mi alma  
canta addio...canta adiós"_**

No supo cuanto tiempo paso después de aquel instante. Su cerebro y razón volvieron a reaccionar cuando el lugar estaba casi vació, ella estaba recargada en el pecho de Sirius, con el cabello revuelto, las manos llenas de tierra y los ojos hinchados. Se hallaba rodeada por los demás chicos quienes no se atrevían a interrumpir su momento de duelo. El maquillaje de Torrence estaba completamente arruinado a causa de las constantes lágrimas o quizás la lluvia. Vera tenía marcadas los surcos por donde estas habían caído. Remus estaba más pálido que de costumbre y tenia una cara de sincero duelo. Peter había dejado salir unas cuantas lágrimas sinceras. Sirius le miraba con los ojos completamente apagados, la arrogancia se había esfumado de su gallarda cara, el cansancio comenzaba a reflejarse en este. Buscó con la mirada a James.

"**Los padres de Evans no están aquí, al parecer vino sola"** le explico Remus.

Sundory se pasó una mano por los mechones rebeldes que le caían del rostro "**Sus padres nunca la dejarían sola"** por fin tuvo la fuerza para hablar. Se levantó de la silla lo mejor que pudo y avanzó hasta en donde la pelirroja tirada en la caliza, dura y fría lapida (Que mediante magia se había construido inmediatamente después de que el hoyo hubiera sido cubierto en sus totalidad) lloraba desconsoladamente. James hablaba con Albus Dumbledore y la madre de Alexander Fontela.

Se hinco a su lado y le acaricio el cabello suavemente. La mirada verde se clavo en sus profundos y raros ojos lilas, no necesitaba pronunciar palabra alguna sentir el reproche de su comportamiento. Inclusive se atrevía a suponer que también le decía "Es tu culpa". Movió los labios tratando de reconfortarla, sin embargo los cabellos rojos se movieron fuertemente ocultando el rostro de Lily, anunciando que ella no deseaba saber de explicaciones, ni palabras banales.

"**El no querría verte así"** aventuró a decir Sundory temblorosamente.

"**Tu que sabes de lo que él quería¡lárgate! Ni siquiera debiste haber venido. Él no quería verte nunca mas, te lo dejo muy claro"** gruño Lily indiferente.

"**No eres la única que quería a Ale…"** dijo Sundory.

"**¡No digas su nombre! . ¡No eres digna!"**

Sundory abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

"**Te has ganado un buen castigo, y te lo tienes bien merecido. Levántate tenemos que ir a casa. No me hagas perder mas tiempo"** exclamó una voz petulante.

"**Trágate tu puñetero tiempo. ¡Vete de aquí! Nadie te a pedido venir a buscarme"** contesto Lily.

"**Créeme que no roge, para venir a buscarte" **la muchacha delgaducha, de cabellos castaños, ojos del mismo color y cara de caballo esperaba cruzada de brazos a que la pelirroja se levantara de la lapida "**Monstruo"** añadió malicosamente "**Eres patética"** declaró "**Bueno…siempre lo has sido, toda tu vida"** su mueca de disgusto se acentuó sobre su faz "**Mira…Lilian puedes ponerte a llorar hasta quedarte seca, o hacer los berrinches que quieras o quizás prefieras acompañar a tu…raro y anormal engurmen en el mas haya…créeme aquí nadie te extrañara. De hecho le harías un favor a la humanidad desapareciendo de la faz de la tierra. Serias una aberración menos. Como sea…lo que desees hacer hazlo encerrada en tu cuarto o en un lugar donde mis padres te puedan ver, o sea…no estropees la vida de los demás. Mucho menos la mia"** soltó la joven inyectando en cada silaba que pronunciaba desprecio.

"**Quien…"** bramó James tomándola por el brazo, pero Sundory le tapo la boca antes de que el joven cometiera una gran estupidez.

"**No vuelvas a tocarme monstruo, anormal"** le advirtió Petunia Evans golpeando la mano de James "**Y tu…rarita horrenda, acaso no recuerdas que…esta "cosa" no debe andar sola. Comienzo a pensar, que por eso son amigas, porque cucu"** comento la joven señalando la cabeza "**Ninguna de los dos esta bien de aquí"**

"**Petunia es un momento de duelo, un amigo acaba de morir"** replicó Sundory suavemente.

"**¿Y? un raro menos en el mundo, o sea crees que me importa, o sea hellooo"** exclamó Petunia indiferente "**Anda monstruo horrible, mueve tu pesada masa anormal y vámonos de aquí"** se volvió la joven hacia su hermana tronándole los dedos "**Haces perder mi tiempo y el de Vernon por cierto. O sea que de nuevo no te funciona el cerebro. Tengo que irme…tengo una cita. ¡Oh por dios lo había olvidado! eres taaann horrible y rara que en tu vida has tenido una cita¿O tienen citas en tu mundo?"** los presentes observaron a la chica completamente pasmados¡Acaso no veía que Lily necesitaba apoyo! No desprecio "**Ash…uy¡Eres odiosa!"**

"**Petunia, nosotros llevaremos a Lily a su casa"** tercio Sundory.

"**Ush nooooo"** chilló la joven "**¡Que horror! No quiero saber lo que dirán los vecinos, o sea…no vayas a mi casa. Rara"**

Sirius estuvo apunto de soltarle un par de verdades, sin embargo la joven de detuvo.

"**Haber Lilian¡Monstruo horrendo, anormal y estúpido!"** gruñó Petunia a su hermana "**Nos vamos"** ordenó la chica jalando a Lily por el ante brazo fuertemente.

"**Petunia"** susurro Lily cuando se encontró de pie a lado de la joven.

"**Vamos, andando, camina ¿recuerdas como hacerlo?"** bromeo la joven "**Haber, ca-mi-na"** soltó sarcástica y despreciablemente "**Aayy"** chilló Petunia al ver que Lily no se movía "**Me estas quitando valiosos minutos taradita"**

Petunia tomo a Lily por la muñeca obligándola a caminar.

"**Ey tranquilos"** dijo Sundory, cuando amabas jóvenes ya iba un poco lejos "**Joven Potter no podemos hacer nada"**

"**¡Pero has visto lo que…!"** bramó James.

"**¡Es su hermana!"** contestó Sundory.

Los chicos hicieron gestos diversos.

"**Aun así no tiene derecho para tratarla así"** protestó Remus.

Los demás asintieron firmemente "**Iré por ella"** dijo James firmemente.

"**Petunia, por favor…¡Esta muerto!"**

"**¿Sabes que es eso? . ¿Acaso tu piensas? . ¿No se te cruzan los cables?"** se burló de Lily Petunia "**O se Lilian hellooo, no me importa. Te saliste de la casa sin permiso y deberías estar encerradita platicando con las ardillas"**

"**Solo…"**

"**Haber loquita, recuerda que; ¡Ya suficientes problemas has causado!"** bramó Petunia fuertemente "**¿O te tengo que recordar todo lo que has hecho?"**

"**Pe…"** murmuró Lily agitadamente.

"**No Lilian¡Ya basta! Te encanta hacerte la sufrida. La que no tiene la culpa de nada, disfrutas siento el centro de atención"** le reprochó duramente su hermana "**Crees que el mundo es injusto contigo, pero la verdad que todo es ¡Tu culpa!"**

Lily se llevó las manos a la cara tratando de detener las lágrimas.

"**¡Siempre ha sido todo tu culpa! Es por eso que nadie te quiere, solo traes dolor y sufrimiento"** afirmó la joven despreciablemente "**Todo lo que tocas lo destruyes"**

Lily estuvo apunto de caer al suelo pero Petunia le dio un fuerte tirón para que siguiera avanzando "**Y te lo tienes bien merecido, eres una horrible y nefasta aberración del infierno, y por eso Dios te castiga. Porque tú no mereces tener las cosas, de hecho…hubiera sido mejor que no hubieras nacido. ¡Eres un estorbo!"**

"**¡No tienes derecho a decirle eso!"** bramó James molesto.

Petunia miró a James fríamente "**No te metas, donde no te llamen. Raro"**

"**James no…"**

"**Haber rarita amiga de esta "cosa" dile a tu…"** la joven movió la mano como si buscara la palabra mas insultante hacia James "…**lo que sea, que se quede calladito. Porque no sabe quien esta hablando, ok"**

"**Estoy hablando con una tonta que no entiende que es un día de duelo, que su hermana necesita apoyo"** soltó James con la bilis quemándole el esófago.

"**¡Ja! . ¿Y que le diste a este Lilian? por dios, o sea…te voy a dar dos consejos"** anunció la joven mirando a James "**Uno: si quieres tu vida intacta, aléjate de ella, ya vez tiene la ligera…facilidad para dañar, destrozar o matar a todo aquel que se le acerque"** dijo Petunia firmemente "**Y el segundo es…no vuelvas a hablarme, anormal"**

"**Nosotros llevaremos a Lily a su casa"** dijo Remus delicadamente.

"**Ah, jaja"** se burló Petunia "**¿A cuantos mas vas a destruir Lilian? bueno…veras por desgracia; soy su hermana mayor, así que…esfúmense"**

"**Si tus padres…"** protestó Sirius.

"**¿Crees que a ellos les importa esta rara cosa?"** inquirió Petunia "**Bueno…solo el dinero que gastan en ella, y los miles de dolores de cabeza que da. Así que…sigan con su rara y monstrual vida…¡Shu!"**

Un raro sonidito inundo el lugar, la joven rebusco entre sus ropas hasta encontrar un aparato de color gris causante del sonido.

"**Hola dady. Sí, ya la encontré…o sea ni te imaginas en donde esta. Ush en un lugar…deprimente, pero siendo tan patética como es; no es sorprendente. Sí, sí, la llevare…nos vemos dady, besitos bye, bye"** habló la joven con el aparato con toda normalidad "**Andando loquita. Dady te quiere encerradita en tu cuarto, porque…todo el mundo sabe que no coordinas bien de aquí"** dijo Petunia señalando la cabeza "**Entonces puede que te hagas daño, pero...que bah, no seria sorprendente, únicamente molesto intentar explicarle a la policía"** explicó la joven "**Pero no te preocupes hermanita, te prometo llevar flores cada semana, así como tu le llevas flores tus muertitos, siempre frescas, para que no apesten; como tu"** prosiguió la chica "**Y para cambiarlas para que no haya mas muertos, aunque…tu sientes una especial afición a la muerte ¿verdad? Recuerdas cuando mataste a "Nenya" si, si cariño esa cosita amarilla que la gente normal conoce como pollito. Pero tu creías que era un ser sin vida y de plástico además, por eso con tus manitas le rompiste el cuello, o sea…desde aquel entonces, tenias la tendencia a matar"**

&-&-&

La lluvia en el sur de Inglaterra se mostraba recia a desaparecer. Así bajo una suave cortina de agua, los jóvenes se encontraron a lado de una buzón color azul de forma bastante rara.

"**Bueno en teoría aquí es"** dijo la joven de cabellos negros.

Los chicos la miraron fijamente.

"**Nunca ha estado en su casa"** contestó "**Ella prefiere que…no se altere el balance de las cosas"**

Sundory caminó por la acera de la calle siendo la guía de todos los chicos. Después de haber visto la manera tan…vil en la que la hermana mayor de Lilian la trato, decidieron ir a verla lo más antes posible. Querían asegurarse sobre el bienestar de la joven.

"**Numero…13"** murmuró Sundory mirando el trozo de pergamino viejo. Alzo la vista hacia las casas de tamaño mediano en su mayoría blancas, alineadas una a lado de la otra, hasta parecían estar todas uniformadas, pues su estructura era muy similar. "**Esta es"** anuncio señalando la casa.

Era una casa ligeramente más grande que las demás. De color crema, con ventanales muy amplios. Un jardín muy bien cuidado y podado, en el que junto a la ventana inferior derecha se encontraba una amplia variedad de lo que podan ser rosales. Únicamente la luz de la ventana más grande (que era la que daba a los rosales) era la que daba señales de vida, una delgada sombra se paseaba por esta en aquel momento.

Caminaron por el pasillo de ladrillos que les daba la bienvenida a la casa y les conducía hasta la puerta principal. Una aldaba con forma de balanza les esperaba ansiosa por ser ocupada. Sundory dudo un poco de hacer aquello, sin embargo alzo la mano y contra los pronósticos de los chicos quienes pensaban que tocaría la aldaba, movió su dedicada mano hasta hacer contacto suave, con un botoncito negro; accionando el timbre.

El "Tttiiinn" agudo que repiqueteo por toda la casa, logro sacarles un ligero brinco a los chicos que tenia por detrás. Claramente se escuchó movimiento detrás de la puerta, sin embargo pasó tanto tiempo que no pudo evitar tocar nuevamente. Repitió la acción otras cuatro veces, antes de que un débil "Ya voy" atravesara la madera de la puerta.

Sundory sintió que había pasado unos largos veinte minutos antes de que la puerta se abriera, los chicos estaban preparados psicológicamente para encontrar a una mujer gruñona de aspecto imponente o un hombre barrigón y con cara de matón, menos lo que presenciaron.

Una mujer de edad madura, figura delgada que muchos calificarían como delgaducha. Cabellos castaños rojo apagados. Piel casi cetrina pues algunas venas le sobresalían. Ojeras profundas y respiración pausada. Vestía un sencillo, pero fino traje de falda larga y color rosa palo.

"**¿Señorita Sundory?"** preguntó en un susurro la mujer.

"**Así es señora Evans"** contestó la chica dejando perplejos a todos los jóvenes "**Venimos a visitar a Lily, esperamos no importunarla"**

La mujer negó suavemente con la cabeza "**Creo…que, cof, cof, cof, le sentara…biien"**

A lerdo paso, la señora Evans les permitió pasar a los chicos. Remus se ofreció galantemente a cerrar la puerta.

"**Disculpen el desorden, no…"** la mujer respiro profundamente "**Esperaba visitas"**

"**No se preocupe señora Evans"** respondió velozmente Sundory.

"**Supongo que ustedes son compañeros de mi hija"** habló mirando a los demás chicos.

"**Eh, si"** dijo James "**Mi nombre es James Potter"** le saludo el joven.

La mujer le miro a través de sus apagados ojos intensamente azules, le hizo una profunda reverencia inclinando la cabeza, rehusando de cualquier contacto.

"**Yo soy Sirius Black"** continuo el joven imitando a la mujer.

Pese a ser alguien de apariencia por demás frágil, sus gestos y movimientos al saludar, se les hicieron infinitamente fríos. Pues a ningún joven le saludo de mano, inclusive tuvo la delicadeza de rechazar con una sola mirada la mano de Torrence y aun así, Sirius pudo calificarla como mujer educada.

"**Pasen a la estancia¿Gustan algo de tomar?"** les invito la mujer "**Siéntanse como en casa"**

La salita de estar, estaba compuesta por cinco sillones, dos de ellos tan amplios que cubrían la mitad de la estancia decorada por diversos objetos extraños de países lejanos, cuadros de autores famosos y diversos artefactos muggles que alguna vez ellos vieron en fotografías en clase de estudios muggles.

"**En seguida llamo a…"** La estancia se lleno de un sonido estridente que repiqueteaba cada determinado segundo. Una joven entro en el lugar demasiado apresurada para prestarles atención.

"**Alo, casa de la familia Evans"** respondió "**¡Magdis!"** chilló la joven "**Hola bebe¿Qué tal? Ush, ni te imaginas la noche que voy a tener, o sea…Vernon me va a llevar a cenar, si esa restaurante nuevo y que solo entras con tarjeta de crédito "dorada", en su auto ultimo modelo"** la chica siguió parloteando sobre cosas superficiales y sin sentido, sacando cada dos por tres a ese tal "Vernon" "**Vales, mil un beso byyyyeee"** se despidió la joven, cuando la chica coloco el teléfono en su lugar y dio media vuelta pudo reconocer y prestar atención a los invitados "**Aaagg¡NO!"** bramo "**O sea…mami¿Cómo pudiste permitirles la entrada? Son los raros amigos…"esos" de la loca tipa esa, que esta encerrada en su cuarto"**

"**¡Petunia!"** le regaño la mujer duramente "**¿Qué modales se te han enseñado? Discúlpate con los invitados"**

"**Ni en sueños mujer, o sea…si quieres poner en riesgo tu hogar mejor trae a los vándalos esos de la colonia mas guarra de Londres"** contestó Petunia altaneramente.

Los ojos de Señora Evans chispearon intensamente mientras se sonrojaba sumamente abochornada por la respuesta de la joven.

"**Sal de esta habitación inmediatamente jovencita indecente"** le ordeno la mujer firmemente.

"**Como si quisiera quedarme"** ironizo la joven antes de salir.

"**Disculpen a Petunia, nunca le han agradado los amigos de Lilian"** se disculpó la señora Evans sumamente apenada. Sundory se encargo de decirle que lo que dijera Petunia poco los importaba.

La señora salió para reprender a Petunia o eso supusieron ellos, pues poco tiempo después se escucharon pasos acelerados hacia la planta alta una puerta de arriba se abrió y alguien comenzó a descender en medio de las frases entrecortadas que los jóvenes alcanzaban a escuchar.

"**¡Es un monstruo!"** resonó la chillante voz de Petunia.

"**¡Como tú!"** protestó una persona, que indudablemente era Lilian.

"**No me compares contigo alimaña."**

"**¡.¡Petunia!.! Respeta a tu hermana."** le ordenó la señora Evans.

"**Olvídalo Elionore. Digo al estar con esa bola de grasa fofa y estúpida, hace que pierdas el respeto hasta por uno mismo."** gruño Lily.

Petunia comenzó a lanzarle a Lily y sarta de insultos terribles, que hasta a James, se le quitaron las ganas de tener un hermano.

"**¡Ambas a sus cuartos! Es que acaso no entienden ¡Son hermanas!"** les ordenó Elionore.

"**Yo no tengo hermanas."** aclaró inmediatamente Petunia "**Soy hija única."** algún gesto o quizás movimiento de Elionore hizo añadir a la joven "**Eso que esta ahí, es una bastarda."**

Algún objeto ascendió hasta Petunia que tuvo que tirarse al suelo para evitar el golpe

"**¡Si yo soy una bastarda entonces no se que es lo que eres tu, intento de humano!"** contesto Lily furiosa.

"**Pero mira quien habla, la chiquilla que no soporta estar sola, que le tiene miedo a la oscuridad. La débil y frágil Lily de la cual todos deben cuidar. La patética y penosa joven que necesita, de doctores que la controlen todo el tiempo, pues no vaya a ser que…"**

Las tres mujeres comenzaron a jadear violentamente, los jóvenes suponían que Elionore trataba de evitar que Lily dañara severamente a Petunia. Pues la pelirroja amenazaba firmemente con arrancarle los ojos, desfigurarle el rostro y desmembrarle cada parte.

Petunia lanzó un agudísimo chillido tras recibir una bofetada de Elionore "**Ve a tu cuarto y no vas a salir de este; por tus malos modales y los insultos a tu hermana."**

Petunia le reto con la mirada, Lily estaba al pie de escalera guardándose unas llaves en su chamarra.

"**Tengo una cita con Vernon."** exclamó la joven firmemente.

Elionore le miro sumamente molesta. "**Es una orden."**

Petunia arrugo la nariz, dio media vuelta y subió un escalón. Elionore desvió la mirada hacia la pelirroja que se cerraba una chamarra de cuero "**Li…"** se quedo a mitad de la frase pues alguien la aventó a la pared y descendió las escaleras.

Vera se levantó al ver a Lily por el pasillo. Sin embargo ahogo un grito cuando su amiga fue aventada ferozmente contra una mesa que adornaba el pasillo por Petunia, quien tras aventarla corrió a la cocina.

"**¡.¡PETUNIA!.!"** gritó Elionore iracunda.

Los jóvenes vieron a Elionore pasar velozmente a la cocina en donde detuvo a Petunia en su intento de escape. Lily se levantó entre quejidos del suelo andando por el pasillo hacia la puerta.

"**No me importa si tu padre te dio permiso, te quedas en la casa."** bramó Elionore jalando a Petunia por la muñeca.

"**Ella se va."** protestó Petunia señalando a Lily.

"**¡Tu no tienes permiso para salir."** le gritó Elionore a Lily soltando a Petunia.

Antes de que ambas jóvenes fueran detenidas, salieron estrepitosamente de la casa. Una por la puerta principal y la otra por la puerta trasera. La señora Evans corrió a la puerta principal entre rengeos y jadeos. Al llegar a esta únicamente pudo salir para observar a su hija menor subir a un auto negro adornado con graffitis. La música moderna sonaba a todo volumen, el auto tenia cristales polarizados, y que el motor ronroneaba poderosamente haciendo vibrar los cristales de las ventanas. El conductor piso el acelerador a fondo serpenteando por la avenida completamente recta. Remus acudió a ayudar a la señora Evans que se desvanecía de la impresión.

&-&-&

El teléfono de color blanco sonó por quinta ocasión. El hombre acudió a contestarlo tranquilamente, cruzo un par de palabras con quien estaba al final de la línea y colgó nuevamente.

"**¿Quién era Robert?"** preguntó Elionore tendida desde el sillón blanco.

"**Numero equivocado."** dijo el hombre caminando hacia su esposa.

La mujer frunció el ceño. "**Robert."**

"**Era Petunia esta bien y esta con Vernon."** contestó secamente.

Elionore negó con la cabeza molesta. "**¿Por qué no le dijiste que regresara de inmediato?"**

"**Le dije que Lilian no estaba en casa."** exclamó el hombre. "**Creo que de momento entre mas separadas estén, mejor podrán desarrollarse Elionore. Tú sabes que ellas nunca han podido convivir. Lo importante en este momento es que encontremos a Lilian."**

"**No aparecerá hasta que se le antoje o hasta que me termine de destrozar los nervios."** gruñó Elionore

Robert le lanzó una mirada de reproche a Elionore "**No seas dura con Lily"**

La señora Evans se levanto de un salto sulfurada. "**¡Que no sea dura con Lily! Es por que le concientes todos sus caprichos que no me obedece"**

"**Vamos querida acuéstate o puede hacerte daño"** dijo Robert.

Elionore se llevo una mano al rostro "**Mas daño me hace no saber donde se encuentra¡Tengo miedo por ella Robert!"**

Robert Evans abrazo a su mujer y le obligo a tomar asiento "**Es una chica fuerte, además conoce la cuidad, así que despreocúpate"**

Sin aquellas palabras buscaban calmar a Elionore solo lograron alterarla a un mas pues comenzó a decir muchísimas cosas mas, cosas que los jóvenes no entendían.

Remus se sentía bastante fuera de lugar, ya habían hecho demasiado ayudando a la señora Evans hasta que apareció su esposo para todavía quedarse y escuchar aquellas cosas en la cocina como sirvienta metiche. Habían pasado aproximadamente ya tres horas desde que la pelirroja se esfumara sin más junto con su hermana¡Vaya desastre de familia!

James se revolvía el cabello una y otra vez, nunca había tenido tiempo de pensar en como serian los papas de Lily. Jamás había cruzado por su cabeza idealizarlos de una forma u otra, pero sin embargo podía afirmar, que no se esperaba encontrar con que la madre de Lily fuera una mujer; enfermiza, muy delicada y frágil, pero con el espíritu y la fuerza titánica de su hija, capaz de poner al mundo de cabeza. Pero el que de plano descuadraba por completo era Robert Evans.

"**Gracias por ayudar a mi mujer ¿ustedes son?"** preguntó el hombre tranquilamente

Era un hombre tan alto como Sirius, complexión delgada, notoriamente un hombre citadino. Ataviado con traje y chaleco ingles, cabellos castaños claro, ojos verdes mas oscuros que los de su hija. Con movimientos y sonrisa muchísimo mas calidos que los de su esposa.

"**¡Ah si me dijo Elionore! amigos de Lily ¿verdad?"** exclamó de pronto como si estuvieran en un día de campo "**Lamentó mucho que hayan tenido que ver este espectáculo, pero me temo que Petunia y Lily nunca podrán llevarse bien. Hemos intentado por todos los medios arreglar ese asunto, pero…Petunia es muy terca"**

Le sirvió a cada uno un vaso de agua olvidándose de preguntarles si querían o no.

"**Son de Hogwarts supongo, mi hija nunca a traído a sus amigos a casa, excepto por Alexander"** les contó el hombre mientras abría un aparato enorme del cual empezó a sacar diversos artículos "**Pobre joven, tenia toda una vida por delante¿le conocían?"**

"**Si"** contesto James tajantemente

"**Una pena, aunque…nunca me pareció su gusto exagerado en la música, pero mi princesa era muy feliz"**

Oh, oh, se dijo James, primer indicio de padre sobre protector.

"**Bueno, espero verlos nuevamente otro día que este Lily, pero no Petunia. Disculpen a Petunia no acepta a la gente mágica"** les explicó el hombre "**Se que es tonto pero cree que….bueno, se podría decir que les tiene miedo"**

"**No se preocupe señor Evans"** dijo Sundory lentamente "**En nuestro mundo, hay gente que no acepta a los magos nacidos de padre muggles, sabemos lo que es eso"**

El señor Evans les sonrió dulcemente. El teléfono resonó una vez mas, pero esta vez fue Elionore quien contestó.

"**Será mejor que se vayan antes de que se pongas las cosas mas tensas"** les dijo el señor Evans por lo bajo.

¿Aun pueden ponerse mas tensas? Se preguntó James, y es que aquello ya les parecía imposible.

"**¿Pero volverán cierto?"**

Los chicos asintieron mientras comenzaban a salir de la cocina para salir al pasillo que los llevaba a la puerta.

El teléfono fue colgado con suma fuerza "**¡Robert!"** gritó la mujer.

"**Un momento quería voy a…"** dijo el hombre que lideraba a los chicos.

"**¡Robert acaban de hablar del, del…!"** chillo Elionore yendo hacia donde ellos "**Lilian esta en el hospital"**

&-&-&

James se bajó del auto del señor Evans ignorando cualquier vestigio de mareo, y es que el viaje hasta el hospital en donde la joven se encontraba había sido toda una odisea. Idas y vueltas en velocidades espantosas y todo con la vista gratificante de que uno se iba a estrellar contra todo.

Sirius y Sundory corrieron con él hasta la entrada del hospital al cruzar la puerta lo primero que James pensó es¿Qué diantres es, en realidad esto?

Hombre y mujeres de blanco corrían de un lado a otro con raros artefactos que colocaban a los enfermos. Moribundos que gritaban insistentemente por ayuda. Sangre embarrada por los pisos, paredes y puertas. Mujeres que chillaban lamentándose por sus muertos.

"**Oh por dios Robert"** exclamó la señora Evans llevándose las manos a la boca.

"**Tranquilízate querida"** dijo Robert pasando sus manos por los hombros de su mujer "**Será mejor que ustedes esperen aquí iré a recepción a preguntar por Lily"**

"**¡Aun lado aun lado!"** grito una enfermera aventando a Sirius.

James se giro para ver a la chica que llevaban en la camilla. El cuello lo tenia cubierto por algún artefacto, se quejaba insistentemente mientras que el lodo y la sangre se entremezclaban en su vientre y pecho. Sundory oculto el rostro en el pecho de Sirius cuando vio que parte de las viseras, se le podían ver.

La señora Evans junto sus manos y comenzó a decir un par de plegarias.

"**Lily debe estar bien"** trató de animarle James. La señora Evans miro al joven interrumpiendo sus plegarias "**Es una excelente bruja"** Palabras correctas. La mujer dejo de temblar. Claramente James no añadió "Si es que llevaba la varita"

"**¿Son así todos los hospitales muggles?"** preguntó Sirius tratando de desviar la atención de los presentes del hombre con medio brazo derecho calcinado.

"**Si"** respondió la señora Evans "**Pero este debe estar recibiendo heridos de algún siniestro"**

James y Sirius asintieron observando a los medimagos y sanadores muggles salvar vidas desesperadamente, pasando de un herido a otro en velocidades extraordinarias. James parpadeo varias veces, notoriamente el no serviría para ser eso, se congelaría de pánico al instante.

"**Al parecer hubo un choque masivo"** habló la voz de Robert "**Una pipa de gas se estrello en un establecimiento y exploto"**

Hasta Sirius se dio cuenta que aquellas palabras eran las que menos necesitaba la señora Evans en ese momento.

"**¿Y Lily?"** fue lo único que atino a decir su mujer.

"**Pues los doctores dicen que…"Milagrosamente" esta bien"** expresó con dificultad y algo de complicidad "**Suponen que salio del auto antes de que…este se estrellara contra un camión y tuvo suerte de que…bueno, no importa. Supongo que los magos saben como trasladarse de lugar en cuestión de segundos ¿no?"**

James asintió, Lily había salido del auto mediante la "aparición"

"**Ya se me hacia muy "milagroso" el hecho que en una avenida atestada de vehículos mi hija saliera del auto sin ser arrollada por ninguno de ellos"** comento vagamente Robert.

Aquellas cavilaciones estaban claramente de mas y un padre normal no se pondría a pensar en ello. Sin embargo era Robert Evans, padre de la "Fiera roja" y claramente para tener una hija como Lily. Un debía esperar todo de los padres.

"**¿Dónde esta?"** gritó Elionore desesperada.

"**Bueno"** murmuró Robert "**¿En la sala de recuperaciones o quizás era la de residentes?"**

"**¡Robert!"** bramó Elionore "**¡Quiero ver a mi hija!"** la mujer le tomo por violentamente por el cuello de la camisa.

"**Cariño los doctores dicen que no es recomendable verla en este momento"** dijo el señor Evans tranquilamente agarrándole las manos y dándole unas palmaditas, para lograr que su mujer dejara de intentar ahorcarle.

"**¿Qué tiene Lily?"** Robert se miro las manos para después entrelazarlas "**Si no dices ahora iré a buscarla ¡cuarto por cuarto!"**

"**Hay policías en la zona cariño, no creo que te dejen hacer eso"** opinó Robert tranquilamente.

"**¡Una, dos…!"** comenzó a contar la señora Evans.

Robert suspiró "**La tienen en observación. Le dio un…ataque de nervios y tratan de tranquilizarla sin usar sedantes muy fuertes, pero ¿sabias que tu hija tiene un puño muy fuerte?"**

La señora Evans puso los ojos en blanco, aunque visiblemente se encontraba mas tranquila "**Telefoneare a Anthony para que la trasladen"** enseguida la mujer se puso en la fila para hacer una llamada.

"**¿Gustan dar una vuelta por el hospital? La vista aquí no es muy agradable"** dijo el señor Evans.

El señor Evans los llevo fuera del hospital, en donde grandes vehículos con irritables sirenas llegaban al hospital llevando mas y mas heridos.

"**Gracias por acompañarnos"** continuó el hombre "**Creo que Elionore no hubiera podido controlarse si no se encontraban ustedes a su lado, se preocupa demasiado por Lily"**

"**No es molestia Lily es muy importante para nosotros"** dijo James lentamente observando el edificio.

El señor Evans poso su mirada en James. El chico movió los labios suavemente, no creía haber hecho tan obvias sus intensiones, pero…no podía decir que era "novio" de Lily cuando ni siquiera sabían que era lo que ellos eran.

Caminaron por los jardines del hospital hasta topar con una pequeña tiendita en donde el señor Evans les compro unas bebidas y chuchearías para amortiguar el hambre.

"**Esperaba llegar a casa temprano para cenar"** comentó sonriendo "**Las cosas de la vida"**

Pasaron cuarenta minutos en completo silencio incomodo, interrumpido de vez en cuando por los comentarios de señor Evans que señalaba algún edificio o persona comentando sobre las cosas del mundo muggle. La primera vez que el señor Evans menciono algo que James no conocía el chico se atrevió a preguntar que era tal cosa, pero se arrepintió de hacerlo cuando vio que en sus explicaciones el señor Evans usaba palabras de cosas aun mas desconocidas.

"**Los problemas de Irlanda del Norte no nos incumben, sin embargo al Banco Mundial le parece correcto hacerlo, yo preferiría que ese dinero ayudara a alimentar y ayudar a las victimas de los terroristas y no a crear mas armas de fuego, virales o nucleares ¿no lo crees chicos?"** dijo el señor Evans, Sundory sonrió delicadamente y asintió. James y Sirius se preguntaban constantemente que era terrorista, armas de fuego, arma viral y arma nuclear.

"**Tiene la razón señor Evans"** esta vez fue Sirius quien contesto.

"**¡Robert!"** gritó la señora Elionore salvándoles de la penosa situación "**Anthony ya nos espera. A Lily la bajaran enseguida, tendremos que llevarla nosotros al hospital dado que todas las ambulancias están ocupadas"**

Robert se levantó seguido de los demás jóvenes. La entrada del hospital estaba mas tranquilo y ya no había tanto malherido por doquier. Los jóvenes junto con el señor Evans esperaban a Lily tranquilamente.

La pelirroja apareció vestida con una bata de hospital, escoltada por dos enfermeros a los cuales miraba con intensiones asesinas. Su madre sonreía tratando de hacer hablar a Lily quien parecía más interesada en gruñirle y hacerle gestos al enfermero de la izquierda.

"**¡Papa!"** exclamó Lily al ver a Robert, la pelirroja corrió a abrasarle, el hombre la recibió con los brazos abiertos.

Elionore Evans miro conmovida la escena, le aseguro a los enfermeros que Lily estaría bien, y tomo su asiento en el lado de copiloto.

Cuando Lily dejo de abrazar a su papa, se encontró con la mirada de James, la joven parpadeo y fijo la mirada en Sundory y Sirius.

"**¡James!"** Lily se le abalanzo con los brazos abiertos con la misma o mayor efusividad que con su padre. El chico le abrazo fuertemente suspirando profundamente, hasta ese momento pudo sentirse tranquilo.

James quiso hacer algo más que abrazar a Lily pero recordó repentinamente un "pequeño" detalle; su padre estaba a unos cuantos metros. Sin embargo cuado la pelirroja le beso en los labios no emitió quejido alguno, mucho menos cuando ella fue la que comenzó con el cambio de bacterias.

El señor carraspeo fuertemente, ambos jóvenes se separaron "**Papi, el es James, mi novio"**

Sobra decir que un silencio se hizo en los presentes, el señor Evans miro a James ligeramente turbado¿Y quien no? De buenas a primeras la pelirroja designaba a James como "novio" cuando por meses enteros huía de él o de su especie o intento de relación.

"**Tienes que ir al hospital con Anthony"** sentencio su padre delicadamente.

Lily sonrió y se metió en el asiento trasero del auto del señor Evans, enrollada en el brazo de James quien se preguntaba si la pelirroja no se había pegado en la cabeza o los medicamentos ya le habían dañado el cerebro…bueno, más de lo que ya estaba.

Los siguientes momentos fueron bastante incómodos para los presentes. Lily hablaba de diversas cosas sin parar como si no hubiera sucedido nada. La señora Evans le contestaba a la chica delicadamente meditando cada una de sus respuestas como si estuviera habituada a aquellos cambios tan drásticos de su hija.

"**Papi…tengo sueño, vamos a casa"** pidió Lily repentinamente.

"**Tienes que ver a Anthony y después iremos a casa si te da permiso Lily"** asevero su padre.

"**No quiero"** protesto Lily "**Quiero ir a casa, estoy cansada, me duele la cabeza"**

"**Precisamente por eso cariño, Anthony te revisara y nos dirá tu estado, recuerda que tenemos que tener muchos cuidados contigo corazón"** continuo la señora Evans.

Lily frunció el ceño ante aquellas palabras "**James"** La joven se movía mimosamente sobre su pecho.

"**Tus padres saben lo que hacen Lily debes hacerles caso"** le dijo el chico tomando sus manos y besándole la frente "**Tienes que ir al…hospital"**

"**¡No me gusta!"** chillo Lily retrocediendo de los brazos de James "**Mama no quiero ir"**

"**Lily cariño, tu accidente"**

"**¡Estoy bien! Estoy viva"** exclamó Lily "**Sabes que detesto los hospitales no los soporto, y Anthony querrá encerrarme en una habitación"**

"**Lily estuviste en un siniestro"** comenzó a explicarle su madre.

"**Hay mama, la pipa exploto a dos cuadras delante de mi y el carro se fue a embarrar a unos cincuenta kilómetros de mi, estoy bien"**

"**Iremos a revisarte y si no hay motivos"** comenzó a decir la señora Evans.

"**¡Mama! Anthony querrá tenerme en el hospital hasta porque me dio catarro¡No quiero, no quiero, no quiero!"** A Sirius le recordó los viejos berrinches que James hacia cuando alguien le ganaba una chica.

James abrazo a Lily para evitar que se golpeara contra el cristal del auto. Notablemente ella no se encontraba bien pues hacia esfuerzos desesperados por soltarse, mientras sus manos se golpeaban insistentemente contra el cristal como si quisiera romperlo. James tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para contener a la chica que se movía ferozmente.

El señor Evans aparco en un lugar seguro y se giro a ver su hija quien luchaba contra la prisión que eran los brazos de James, su hija le arañaba, golpeaba y zarandeaba tratando de librarse hasta que de pronto el cansancio o lo que fuere la agoto volviéndola nuevamente la chica dócil de antes.

La señora Evans miro a su esposo, quien se puso una vez mas al volante. "**No creo que sea buena idea llevarla al hospital"** murmuró Elionore "**Llamare a Anthony al llegar"**

Para cuando llegaron de nuevo a la casa de los Evans, Lily dormía en los brazos del joven quien tuvo que subirla hasta su cuarto en donde la deposito en su cama. Tenia los cabellos mas que revueltos, su cara estaba toda sudada y completamente blanca.

La señora Evans entro detrás de él, con una cosa rara terminada en una larga y afilada punta reluciente. Tomo el brazo de Lily, le amarro un lazo fuertemente en el ante brazo haciendo resaltar las venas de sus brazo y le clavo el artefacto que contenía un liquido transparente.

James cerró los ojos tratando de no pensar en el dolor que aquello provocaba, la pelirroja lanzó un suave quejido prolongado.

"**¡Elionore!"** gritó su esposo desde la planta de abajo.

La mujer salió presurosa no sin antes advertirle al chico un par de cosas con la mirada, James busco una silla y se sentó a lado de Lily.

La chica abrió los ojos lentamente "**Esta muerto"** susurro. James le paso una mano por el cabello.

"**Fue un accidente"**

"**Íbamos a doscientos cuarenta kilómetros por hora"** comenzó a decir "**No nos percatamos del choque, todo se salio de control, el auto se deshizo"**

James dudo un poco pero se sentó en la cama de la joven y le abrazo "**No sabias que sucedería, tienes suerte de esta viva"**

Lily miro hacia el techo pensativa "**Mucha gente murió"**

"**Los médicos muggles estaban haciendo todo lo posible por salvarlos"** afirmó James.

Lily se reacomodo el los brazos de James "**Fue mi culpa"**

&-&-&

El ambiente era bastante extraño, habían pasado ya tres semanas de la muerte de Alexander, una semana de la última visita en conjunto a Lilian y dos días tras la repentina desaparición de Torrence del establecimiento en donde paseaban.

James recordaba ese día, como el mas falso de todas esas vacaciones, habían salido a pasear a un centro comercial muggle; dirigidos por Sundory.

A la hora de pedir la orden de su comida, en alguno de esos puestos de comida rápida (así los llamó Sundory) Torrence se alejó de ellos excusando que ella deseaba comer algo mas liviano que una "hamburguesa", minutos después Vera salió corriendo de su lugar para seguir a Torrence; hubieran ido tras las jóvenes pero cargaban las charolas de la comida, lo cual imposibilito el acto.

Su primera impresión fue que Torrence había visto alguna tienda de ropa que le había agradado y Vera fue a reprenderla; pero cuando los minutos pasaron, todos aceptaron que algo grave había pasado. Horas después recibieron una lechuza en donde Vera les informaba que Torrence no se encontraba en "buen" estado, y que había decidido llevarla a casa, agrego que no fueran a visitarla de momento, ya que no era lo más conveniente.

Sin embargo tras la insistencia infinita de Sirius, los cuatro se encontraban en la casa de Torrence. Quien parecía no solo en buen estado, si no también muy alegre.

"**Tomen asiento jóvenes"** dijo la señora Zide "**Tendré que dejarlos por un rato me acaban de hablar del trabajo han llegado unas telas de China, así que voy a revisarlas y vuelvo"**

Los cuatro jóvenes se sentaron en la exquisita sala de cuero negro y mesa de centro con soportes de caoba negro y cristal.

"**Vera querida te encargó a Torry"**

El hueso mas duro de roer de las Damon Girls hizo su aparición por la barra que separaba la sala de estar y la cocina. La sala era un cuarto relativamente amplio, pues únicamente entraban los sillones, la mesa de centro, dos mesas acompañantes; sobre las que se encontraban exquisitas lámparas de hierro que hacían juego con el gran estante empotrado, cuya ubicación era la pared contraria a la puerta de entrada.

Pegada casi a la puerta únicamente que en la pared norte, se encontraba la puerta que daba a la cocina, seguida de este había un castillo que daba paso al gran boquete en forma de arco, bajo este se encontraba la barra en donde Vera estaba recargada.

"**Hola Vera, no esperábamos encontrarte aquí"** le saludó Sirius.

Vera frunció ligeramente el ceño "**Yo tampoco"**

"**¡Hola chicos!"** les saludó Torrence alegremente apareciendo a lado de Vera "**Ahora vengo, solo termino lo que estaba preparando"**

"**¿Nos estas cocinando algo cariño?"** bromeó Sirius.

"**¡Claro corazón! Siempre lo hago"** respondió Torrence para sorpresa de los presentes.

Vera rió suavemente "**Es una broma"** aseguró.

"**¿Y que has hecho últimamente? . ¡No me digas que te has ido de vago sin avisarme!"** siguió Torrence con una voz juguetona.

"**No sin ti"** afirmó Sirius.

"**¡Bah! Siempre me dices eso…"** exclamó la joven entrando al lugar con una bandeja llena de bebidas "**Bueno, bueno…se que siempre me criticas pero aquí tienes"** Torrence coloco una copa larga de color azul, llena de diversas cositas, con dos cerezas flotando al final, enfrente de Peter. Remus frunció el entrecejo, Peter jamás había bebido algo semejante, y mucho menos lo haba pedido.

"**¡Pruébalo haragán! Tienes que decirme si mejoré Alex"**

Aquellas palabras cayeron sobre los chicos como un fuerte golpe de martillo con todo y el eco del choque.

"**Deja que Alex lo tome con calma cariño, no vaya a ahogarse"** contestó lentamente Vera bajando la cabeza, para ocultar sus ojos.

Torrence suspiró "**Bueno, no se que quieran tus amigos, pero los hombres nunca niegan una cerveza"** la chica dejó las botellas delante de los jóvenes. Torrence los miraba, sin embargo no los reconocía.

Todos miraron a Vera intentando buscar una respuesta; sin embargo ella permanecía con los ojos clavados de la madera de la barra.

"**Ey, Alex no me has dicho donde será tu próxima presentación, tengo que arreglarte el vestuario, amor"** exclamó Torrence entrando a la cocina "**¿Qué tal la bebida bombón?"**

"**Deliciosa"** entrevió Peter mirándose las manos.

"**¡Ah! Lo has escuchado Vera¡Me ha dicho que esta deliciosa!"** chilló Torrence alegremente "**Te haré una chaqueta especial, con muchos estoperoles como a ti te gusta"** la joven se deshizo completamente del mandil de cocina que portaba "**Aunque…bueno te tengo terminada ya la chamarra de cuero que me pediste ¡Esa que vas utilizar cuando sea tu primer concierto masivo!"** Vera alzó la vista al techo "**Tienes que apurarte Alex, tengo mucha ropa para ti y tienes que usarla ¡Eh!"** Torrence sonrió observando a Vera quien reprimió las ganas de sollozar.

"**Si, porque…queremos estar ahí Alex, en primera fila"** siguió Vera casi tragando las palabras "**Todas, te estaremos apoyando, nunca…faltaríamos"** la joven se mordía los labios

"**Déjame traerte la chamarra"** dijo de repente "**Estaremos ahí para que tu nos cantes, Alex, como siempre lo has hecho"** afirmó Torrence antes de salir.

Vera intentó ir por Torrence pero sus piernas se doblaron, dejándose resbalar por la pared "**¿Por qué?"** chilló Vera "**¿Por qué él? Aaahhh"** gemidos y lamentos salieron de la garganta de la joven "**¡Ya no puedo! . ¿Por qué? No lo entiendo, esto no tenia que haber ocurrido así"** los jóvenes se encontraban en silencio; observando "**¡Le odio, le odio! por que nos dejo"** Vera se llevó las manos a la cabeza sin poder contener su llanto "**Lo sabia, no teníamos que decírselo, Alexander lo sabia, no podemos vivir sin él, no podemos ser sin él ¡Sin él no somos nada!"**

Únicamente los sollozos y gemidos de Vera eran lo que inundaban el lugar "**Pero lo hizo, se fue…¡Se largo! SE LARGÓ DEJANDONOS SOLAS.**

**Ya no habrá quien me abrace en la oscuridad, ya no habrá quien me regañe, ya no habrá quien me enseñe a sonreír, quien me ayude a caminar, quien me diga: "No estas sola", ya no hay dolor, ya nadie me cantara, ya no tendré a quien lastimar cuando el dolor del pecho me consuma, ya no tengo quien me anime a seguir viviendo"** Vera se abrazó las rodillas rompiendo a gritar, gritar desde el fondo de su alma "**¡Alex, Alex Te necesito! No me dejes, no nos abandones. Amigo, compañero, hermano, padre, maestro, primo, amante, confidente¡No te atrevas a soltarnos de la mano!"** Vera alzó la vista al techo dejando ver su rostro impregnado por el dolor y la desesperación "**No puedo, el corazón me duele, me siento deshecha, no tengo a nadie que me pegue el corazón con un beso, un abrazo, una caricia, una palabra, Alex me ha roto en mil pedazos"**

"**¡No es cierto! . ¡Mentirosa!"** bramó Torrence en el umbral de la puerta "**¡Mientes, Alex no esta muerto! Él nunca lo haría¡Nunca me abandonaría!"**

Vera bajo el rostro para observar a Torrence, quien negó con la cabeza llena de dolor "**¡Basta Torrence, basta! Duele pero…tienes que aceptarlo"**

"**¡No, me prometió no dejarme hasta volver a ver sonreír! ME LO PROMETIO"** gritó Torrence "**No te soltare hasta que venga el que te traiga de nuevo a la vida, no me puede abandonar porque…porque…porque no se caminar sin él"**

Vera se levantó de lugar corriendo a abrazar a Torrence, ambas jóvenes lloraban sin consuelo.

"**Te digo…somos, los dos.."** comenzó a decir Torrence entre sollozos "**Como el aire…que esta, flotando..libre en la inmensidad"** Vera estrujó la blusa que llevaba Torrence "**Oigo tu voz, sueño contigo…"** continuó entre gimoteos "**Y eres mi ángel de paz" **

"**Basta Torrence"**

"**Déjame volar…a tu lado**" suplicó Torrence "**Yo por siempre…quiero estar"** la voz de la joven se le atoraba en la garganta "**Tus alas….me llenan…el alma"** ("Ángel" Belinda) Torrence respiró profundamente antes de callarse y lanzar un débil gemido, que culmino en un grito al cielo, con él nombre: Alexander.

"**Maldito bastardo"** murmuró Torrence "**Te fuiste sin decir adiós, sin dignarte a despedirte, sin probar mis ropas¡Alex, Alex! Te necesito, ya no distingo el camino, no tengo quien me levante, quien me grite que soy una idiota con en el mismo tono que me diga que me quiere¿Quién me cantara para ahuyentar a los demonios de la noche?"** Torrence aventó a Vera para poder deshacerse por completo "**¿Quién me abrazara? . ¿Quién reirá para mi? . ¿Quién jugara conmigo? A quien le haré trencitas, quien me dejara jugar con su cabello, a quien vestiré de mujer, a quien molestare, quien dormirá conmigo, si no te tengo a ti, dime que es lo que tengo"**

Las lagrimas de la joven mojaban hasta el suelo, impregnando este de su amargura "**Dime Alex, a donde irán todas mis confidencias, quien guardara mis sentimientos, quien entenderá este dolor interno, de amar y no verme amada, de verlo pasar y no poder hacer nada, quien sofocara esta herida, quien la besara con ternura para que no duela demasiado…"** Las palabras de Torrence fueron silenciadas por un abrazo compasivo de Sirius.

Las palabras antes dichas le llegaron hasta lo más profundo de su corazón, le dolían hasta desgarrarlo por completo, era tanta la pena de las jóvenes que hasta trastornos cerebrales les causaba.

"**Ustedes no están solas"** afirmó Remus abrazando a Vera "**Aquí estamos nosotros"**

James reunió a todos en un gran abrazo fraternal, que si bien no termino con el llanto de las jóvenes por lo menos si las calmo.

Vera se dejó conducir por Remus hasta la planta de arriba de la casa de Torrence para dejarla recostada sobre la cama de la recamara de invitados; que en ese momento le pertenecía a ella.

"**Me duele la cabeza"** se quejó la joven que recién dejaba de llorar.

Remus la miró comprensivamente¿A quien no le dolería la cabeza después de tanto drama?

"**Sabes Vera, es la primera vez que en verdad siento envidia de Fontela"** sinceró Remus sentándose a los pies de la cama de Vera.

Vera se llevó una mano a la cabeza "**Hoy no por favor"** le pidió la joven.

El chico asintió, no había querido cometer se pequeño error "**Descansa, nos veremos después"**

"**Claro en el colegio"** afirmó la joven dando media vuelta.

Remus sonrió, algo de su fría y dura personalidad, había vuelto a ella. Cerró la puerta con una sonrisa, ya habría tiempo de descifrar lo demás.

"**¿Y bien?"** le cuestionó James.

"**En unos minutos se quedara dormida"** dijo el joven.

Torrence asintió desde un peldaño de la escalera que Remus había usado "**Creo que debería hacer lo mismo, siento que la cabeza me va a explotar" **un incomodo silencio se apodero del lugar "**Gracias chicos, al menos por ustedes tuve que enfrentarme una vez mas a la realidad y…si fue extremadamente doloroso, pero al menos, no voy a encontrar la forma de salir, pero…fue bueno verlos"**

James le tomo por la muñeca "**¿La forma de salir de que?"** le interrogó el joven "**Torrence, tienes toda una vida por delante"**

"**No pienso discutir contigo eso el día de hoy. Hasta las próximas Navidades Alexander Fontela es innombrable"** afirmó Torrence "**Nos vemos"** fue la forma de decirles, adiós.

James se llevó una mano a la cabeza para alborotarse los cabellos, todo aquello le parecía tan difícil de asimilar, primero Lily, luego Torrence y Vera.

"**¿Qué piensas Moony?"** preguntó Sirius cuando hubo cerrado la puerta de la casa de Torrence.

El licántropo se encogió de hombros "**Bueno, ya lo he dicho, Alexander Fontela nunca fue un ogro, y lo que sabia…se lo llevó a la tumba"** no sabían si aquello había sido una ironía, pero había sonado francamente macabro.

"**No lo se"** murmuró James "**Sigue sin gustarme"**

Remus miró hacia el nublado y gris cielo "**No he dicho que fuera alguien muy agradable, pero no fue el malvado de la historia tampoco"**

"**Pero…"** protestó Peter.

"**¿Es que acaso no las escucharon?"** gruñó Remus "**Alexander era todo para ellas, era…el amigo, el compañero, el hermano, el padre, el maestro, el confidente, el amante ¡Saben lo que significa eso!"**

"**¿Estaban enamoradas de Fontela?"** resolvió Peter.

"**No de ese amor…de pareja"** le corrigió Remus "**No creo que le vieran como "hombre" si no…mas bien como especie de guía"**

"**¡Pero las lastimaba!"** protestó Sirius.

"**No lo hagas mas difícil Sirius, no se que diablos….lo se, lo se, se que las lastimaba, pero…pero mas bien les hacia ver sus errores"**

"**¡Acaso era dios para juzgar!"** exclamó James irritado.

"**Eso es una buena pregunta¡que se yo! Ellas mismas lo dijeron ¡era un mediador!"** chilló Remus "**No se, necesito pensarlo. Y muy bien"**

En cuanto llegaron a la acera los jóvenes se observaron en silencio "**Yo tengo que ir por unos encargos de Maggy"** dijo Sirius "**Así que me iré en mi moto"**

"**Iré a casa de Lily"** terció James.

"**Yo vuelvo a casa"** exclamó Remus.

"**Yo también"** murmuró Peter.

En silencio y sin decir una palabra los cuatro se despidieron, tomando cada quien un camino diferente. Sirius volteo a ver a sus amigos lentamente, como si temiera que algún día la vida los separar, como si de pronto el cielo se abriera y el dedo de dios los aplastara a todos. Su corazón saltó de miedo y pavor, porque el mismo destino que los había unido, era el mismo destino que algún día podría separarlos. Un día que nadie sabia, un día que sin haber dicho todo lo que se debió de haber dicho, la muerte vendría para llevárselos y no devolvérselos, nunca mas.

El viento sopló fuertemente obligándoles a detener su caminata. Los cuatro llevaron su vista al cielo esperando que ese día no fuese el día de hoy. Remus respiro profundamente aquel viciado aire a muerte y dolor, acaba de comprender la agonía de las chicas. Alexander Fontela les había sido arrebatado de las manos tan violentamente como el golpe feroz de un rayo sobre la tierra. Les fue arrancada una parte de si mismas, decían no poder vivir sin él, porque había sido como si te quitaran una pierna o una mano. Sabes que será difícil vivir, sin embargo tienes que seguir adelante.

Por tan solo un pequeño instante, Sirius volvió la faz hacia sus amigos preguntándose ¿Qué sentiría él cuando uno de ellos se fuera? Cuando el casi eterno optimista de James ya no estuviera para hacerle reír. Cuando Remus se fuera llevándose consigo sus reproches y regaños paternales. Cuando el silencioso Peter ya no se encontrara para calmarle los nervios con sus torpes movimientos ¿Qué se sentiría perder al que estuvo ahí contigo, en ese momento en donde ya no veías la luz del sol? Fue entonces cuando supo que era el momento de hacer y decir, lo que en el interior tenía atravesado, debía armarse de valor para enfrentarse al dolor de ser necesario. Pero al menos tendría la certeza de que; lo había intentado.

&-&-&

Entró por la puerta trasera como era su costumbre. No era que ella no fuera digna de entrar por la puerta delantera; sencillamente sabia que algún día podría cachar a su hermana haciendo de las suyas. Así encontraría alguna cosa "mala" para irle con el chisme a su madre y padre.

La casa estaba en total silencio, los aparatos eléctricos apagados, y no había atisbo de vida en aquel lugar. Recordaba que su padre había mencionado una junta urgente en el consejo europeo, pero ni su madre ni esa "cosa" tenían compromisos.

Algo pareció crujir desde la planta alta. Petunia sonrió complacida, quizás Lilian estuviera haciendo algo malo. Se quitó las zapatillas, salió de la cocina para entrar al pasillo que conducía a las escaleras. Una chamarra de varón colgaba del perchero apostado en la entrada, una desagradable mueca de victoria se dibujo en su rostro. Sabía perfectamente de quien era.

Dejó las zapatillas al inicio de las escaleras ascendiendo por estas sin hacer el menor ruido. Tras esto avanzó sobre el tapete del pasillo de puntitas, la puerta de dormitorio de Lilian estaba casi cerrada excepto por una pequeña rendilla, por la que se podía observar lo que sucedía adentro. Petunia no debía avisar de su presencia o podría ser descubierta por los jóvenes y eso no era lo que quería.

Lo que ella alcanzaba a ver era a su hermana tendida sobre su cama, sobre de ella aquel desafortunado muchacho anormal y parecía no llevar camisa, se arriesgo un poco y se acerco lo mas que pudo para escuchar su conversación.

"**Eres…demasiado para mi."** susurró la joven "**No quiero lastimarte, ni decepcionarte, o las dos cosas."**

"**No espero otra cosa de ti, mas que me quieras."**

Petunia frunció el ceño, esperaba escuchar todo menos una romántica declaración de amor.

"**Tu vida es tan brillante, odiaría estropearla."** el silencio reino dentro del cuarto durante varios minutos "**Oh James, no quiero perderte, no soportaría perderte, pero no quiero que algo te suceda por mi culpa."**

"**No me importa Lilian."** exclamó el chico incorporándose mostrándole a Petunia su espalda desnuda "**¿Acaso no lo entiendes? No me importa que la desgracia ronde a tu lado, que la muerte este en tu cuarto ¡.¡No me importa!.! Yo solo quiero estar a tu lado."**

La joven apretó fuertemente los puños ¡No era justo! Ella iba a subir al cuarto, iba a encontrar a ese chico utilizando a su hermana ¡Y eso era lo que quería contarle a su madre! En cambio solo obtenía una basta declaración de amor infinito¡Amor que una horrible cosa como su hermana, no, se merecía!

"**Lily te amo tanto, que iría por ti, hasta el mas profundo abismo del infierno."**

Petunia se llevó las manos a los oídos, era injusto¡Era terriblemente injusto que ella tuviera un amor así! Lily siempre les había traído problemas desde su nacimiento, solo la tragedia y el dolor habían rondando su vida. Ella misma había padecido en carne propia todos los problemas que ese ¡Monstruo! Había ocasionado.

Se mordió los labios fuertemente, mientras bajaba las manos y seguía escuchando, aunque en realidad no había mucho que escuchar. Dio un pasó hacia su cuarto cuando escucho un prolongado suspiró de su hermana, los ojos de Petunia brillaron llenos de malicia.

Hallaría la forma de jugarle una mala pasada a su hermana, ya se enteraría su padre de eso. Oh si, le contaría de las cosas sucias que hacían su linda "princesita" y su asqueroso noviecito. Se lo iba a tener bien merecido, por hacer algo que ella cuya edad era mayor a la de ella, no había hecho y por todo lo que le había quitado con anterioridad. Escuchando todo el acto de principio a fin, Petunia medito lo que iba a decir a sus padres entre suspiros y gemidos, cuando lo hubo planeado desapareció del lugar velozmente.

Las manecillas del reloj avanzaban lentamente sin parar resonando en su cabeza tic-tac, cerró ligeramente sus ojos. Las calles pasaban a gran velocidad por sus ojos, tic-tac. Sentía que el vértigo le nublaba completamente los sentidos. Todo su cuerpo estaba adormecido por sustancias nocivas, tic-tac. El velocímetro subía y subía parecía no tener ningún limite, tic-tac. Dos autos le seguían de cerca, pero el auto era aun más veloz que esos cacharros viejos con sirenas tic-tac. La persecución en sentido contrario excitaba sus neuronas, las ponía en completo estado de euforia, en ese momento no tenia ningún problema, tic-tac. Giró en una callejuela atropellando cajas viejas y basuras por igual tic-tac al salir a la avenida el auto choco contra algo girando sin parar. Algo había salido mal, tic-tac. Todo giraba a su alrededor, tic-tac, todo estallaba a su alrededor.

"**¡James!"** se levantó repentinamente.

El chico se removió entre las sabanas lilas de la cama, la abrazo contra su cuerpo besándole de los hombros al cuello.

"**¿Qué sucede?"** preguntó el joven adormilado.

El cerebro de Lily aun estaba algo aturdido¿Por qué le había hablado? "**No lo recuerdo."** se abrazo a él fuertemente.

"**Esta bien."** le tranquilizó James.

Un suave ronroneo se escucho muy cerca del lugar, la luz se intensifico en el cuarto.

"**James…acabó de recordarlo."** exclamó Lily asustada, el chico busco la manera de enredar una de sus piernas entre las piernas de Lily "**¡James mis padres!"**

El chico respondió con un suave: "Mmm" al tiempo que se acomodaba sobre el hombro de Lily.

"**¡James mis padres han llegado!"**

James estaba apunto de decir "¿Y?" pero de pronto le vino la imagen de Robert diciendo con tono ensoñador: "Mi querida princesita"

"**¡Gárgolas Galopantes!"** chilló James levantándose de la cama velozmente. Se sentía como cuando Filch estaba apunto de cacharle con alguna chica. Busco entre los pliegues de la cama de Lily su ropa, maldiciendo por lo bajo a sus estúpidos nervios de gelatina, pues las manos le temblaban incontrolablemente.

Entre jalones y rengeos ambos lograron encontrar las prendas y ahora intentaban colocárselas velozmente "**Porque no traje el día de hoy túnica"** se reprochó James a si mismo mientras se metía los pantalones de un solo jalón.

"**¡Llegamos niñas!"** exclamó Robert con su eterno tono bonachón.

"**¡Que bien papa!"** contestó Lily estirando las sabanas.

"**¿Qué tal te fue papa?"** exclamó la voz de su hermana.

Lily miró a James fijamente "**¡Petunia esta aquí!"** murmuró exaltada pero evitando subir el tono de voz "**¿La escuchaste llegar?"** James negó con la cabeza mientras se colocaba la playera "**No importa ahora ¡saluda!"**

"**¡Buenas noches señor Evans!"** exclamó James desde el cuarto cerrando los botones de la playera torpemente.

"**¡Oh James! estas aquí, no sabia."**

"**Bueno será mejor que bajen de inmediato hemos traído la cena."** le pidió la señora Evans.

James dio un par de vueltas sobre si mismo antes de dar con sus zapatos, Lily daba vueltas por todo el cuarto buscando la blusa que llevaba puesta ese día "**¿Donde la pusiste?"** preguntó Lily.

James se encogió de hombros mientras se colocaba los zapatos.

"**¡Mira lo que te trajimos Lily!"** dijo su padre.

Ambos chicos se asustaron al escuchar subir a Robert. Lily estaba semidesnuda por la parte de arriba y James se amarraba los zapatos velozmente, la pelirroja comenzaba asustarse cuando James le lanzó una prenda. No era su blusa pero era una sudadera que se apresuró a meterse velozmente.

Podrían tener la mayor parte de las prendas en su lugar sin embargo al estar mal acomodadas resultaba bastante sospechoso, así que James con un zapato sin abrochar y el cinturón perdido se lanzó contra el pequeño librero que tenia Lily y tomo el primer libro que estaba a su alcance así como Lily tomo el cepillo mas cercano para arreglarse el cabello.

"**Zapatillas de ballet nuevas."** exclamó Robert al entrar al cuarto.

"**¡Fantástico!"** dijo Lily corriendo hacia su padre "**Son…maravillosas."**

"**Estas vez son blancas, creo que era tiempo de hacer cambio a las típicas rosas."** exclamó Robert.

Lily asintió sonriendo estrechando las zapatillas y a su padre.

"**¿Y que hicieron sin nosotros?"** preguntó Robert "**Espero nada malo"** dirigiendo su mirada a James quien sonrió.

"**¡Ver la televisión!"** contestó Lily "**Pero…nos aburrimos y subimos a…leer"**

"**Platicar mas bien."** corrigió James "**No entiendo…los libros muggles, siempre hablan de formulas raras."**

"**Bueno chico, cocinar no están difícil."** exclamó Robert señalando el libro que tenia James en las manos.

"**No lo se, jamás en mi vida he cocinado."** dijo James prestando atención al libro que tenia.

"**¡A cenar!"** gritó la señora Evans por segunda ocasión.

Robert salió del cuarto inmediatamente. Petunia llegó hasta el comedor observando con desganó que se colocaban nuevamente cinco platos en lugar de solo cuatro. Cuando entraron Lily y James, Petunia miraba hacia fuera como si buscara algo.

"**Mira al pelagatos que trae la vecina mama."** chilló la joven.

"**Al menos es de complexión decente y no una bola de manteca como el alguien que yo conozco."** exclamó Lily.

"**Vernon trabaja en el negoció familiar con su padre y no anda de vago haciendo…nada productivo y ve tu a saber si saben los padres."** gruñó Petunia, James sonrió complacido ante el comentario.

"**Vamos a cenar."** intervino Elionore.

James se sentó en su lugar habitual, a lado de Lilian. Durante todas las vacaciones James había ido a visitar a Lily a diario. Una vez Robert hizo el comentario de que hasta parecía que vivía más en esa casa que en la propia suya. Y si bien al joven ya lo sentían de la familia, jamás les había contado de su familia.

"**El siguiente fin de semana iremos a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Margaret."** dijo de pronto Elionore, Lily hizo una mueca de asco, mientras que Petunia se alegro visiblemente. "**No hay excusas Lily."**

"**Pero Margaret no me quiere, si me ve solo se deprimirá ¡No querrás amargarle su fiesta de cumpleaños verdad mama!"** expresó la joven.

"**Buen intento jovencita, pero iras de todos modos¿Gustas acompañarnos James?"**

James miró a la madre de su novia y después a Lily. "**No creo tener nada que hacer."**

"**¡Pero no se te ocurra contestar a ninguna de sus absurdas preguntas!" **exclamó Lily. "**Sobre todo de Margaret y sus ruidosas hermanas, son todas unas mentecatas, también debería advertirte de los tíos George, Marcos, Jhon, William"** comenzó a enumerar la joven.

"**Lily, no hables mal de mis primos."**

La pelirroja rodó los ojos. "**Mejor no hables con nadie de la familia."**

"**Lo tomare en cuenta."** murmuró James divertido.

"**¡Y no te acerques a los niños!"** chilló Lily firmemente.

James frunció el ceño.

"**En eso si estoy de acuerdo, mis sobrinos algo inquietos."**

"**Oh no se preocupe tengo experiencia."** exclamó James. "**En mi familia solo hay una bola de desatados diablillos dementes. Casi nadie los soporta."**

"**Oh si lo recuerdo, son horribles, pequeños engendros del diablo."** bramó Lily.

"**¿Tus hermanos son tan inquietos como tu?"** inquirió Elionore.

James sonrió recordando los múltiples objetos que había compuesto con la varita, a causa de su infinita curiosidad de las cosas muggles "**Son mis primos, no tengo hermanos…bueno Sirius es como mi hermano."** aclaró James.

"**Debiste haber sido muy mimado."** comentó Robert.

"**ES exageradamente mimado."** apuntó Lily firmemente, James le miró fijamente "**Niégalo, dime ¿Alguna vez te han dicho que no a algo tus padres?"**

James se metió un bocado a la boca meditando, tratando de encontrara algún capricho, por pequeño que fuera que sus padres le hubieran negado. "**No me quisieron comprar un dragón como mascota"** dijo James, y tras un silencio añadió: "**Bueno…mas bien no me dejaron llevármelo a casa, pero si me lo compraron."**

"**Vez¡Te dan todo y hasta lo que no!"**

"**Deben trabajar mucho, no tengo idea de cuando cueste un dragón pero suena a mucho dinero."** comentó Elionore como quien no quiere la cosa.

"**Algo."** dijo James "**En realidad no tengo idea. Papá de vez en cuando anda apurado por algo, pero generalmente es porque les va mal a los Puddlemere United en la temporada o han perdido un partido. Y hasta donde se, mamá trabaja pero…nunca la he visto trabajar, creo tiene unas tiendas en alguna parte del mundo. La verdad es que; no se."**

"**Y tu padre en que trabaja"** preguntó Robert.

"**En el ministerio de magia, en alguna sección de Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, bueno suele ir mucho por ahí así que supongo eso y si no, tiene suficiente con las demás propiedades de la familia."**

"**James tu padre es el Jefe del Departamento ¿Cómo no lo sabes?"** dijo Lily.

"**Bueno, nunca hablo con él de su trabajo, es algo así como un acuerdo mutuo, él no habla de trabajo yo no hablo de mis andanzas en el colegio, hablamos de cosas mas alegres como…quidditch."**

Lily puso los ojos en blanco. "**¡Hombres!"** chilló. "**No tiene nada mas en la cabeza que deportes."**

"**Ey, ey, que no entiendas la pasión por el quidditch es diferente. A ti te gustan esos…raros juegos muggles y nunca me he quejado de eso, además a papá le encanta el quidditch y no es de lo único de lo que hablamos"**

"**¿Y cuando conoceremos a tus padres muchacho?"** le cuestionó Robert.

"**¡Papá!"** chilló Lily indignada.

James sonrió suavemente. "**Cuando gusten."** contestó.

"**Entonces saben que estas aquí ¿En serio no les molesta que te quedes en esta casa tan tarde?"** esta vez fue Elionore quien le interrogó.

"**No."** dijo James "**Bueno en realidad no saben en donde estoy."** Robert y Elionore le miraron ligeramente preocupados, así que James se apresuro a añadir: "**Lo que sucede es que, saben que me quede en Inglaterra a pasar la vacaciones pero nada más. No tienen idea de si estoy o no, en casa."**

"**¿No vives con ellos?"** inquirió Petunia. James parpadeo ligeramente, para ser la primera vez que se dirigía directamente a él, lo hacia con una pregunta bastante…incomoda.

"**Claro que vivó con ellos."** exclamó James. "**Pero es que este verano iban a ir a Jeddah, Dubá, Jizân, creo que también pasarían por Omán, Yemen, Oatar y Kuwait. La verdad es que no me apetecía pasar otras vacaciones en el medio oriente, mucho sol y arena seca"** Los señores Evans se quedaron ligeramente perplejos a decir verdad suponía que el joven era de buena familia, gastaba el dinero a sus anchas, pero nunca imaginaron algo de tal magnitud. "**Pero si desean conocerlos solo deben decirme, a papá le encantara venir al mundo muggle, pero será mejor que guarden todos esos inventos muggles solo Merlín sabe lo que a la varita de mi padre se le ocurrirá hacerles."** Elionore sonrió ligeramente. "**Y bueno paso tiempo aquí, porque…me aburro solo en casa. Y aunque no lo parezca la casa es demasiado chica cuando se tiene una abuela demasiado entrometida como la mia."**

Lily frunció ligeramente el ceño, y las mejillas se le encendieron fugazmente al recordar a Dryas. Jamás olvidaría la noche que irrumpió en el cuarto de James cuando estaban…ya saben. Sin embargo se atrevió a hacerle una observación a su novio "**Bueno, una casa de cinco pisos y miles de cuartos no me parece "pequeña""**

James sonrió "**¡Oh No! estas equivocada Lily, la casa del Valle de Godric, es la casa de campo¿No creerás que vivo ahí? Un lugar muy rustico. Mis padres tiene una mansión en Oxfordshire."** le corrigió James ignorando los ojos completamente abiertos de Petunia "**La herencia de los Potter."** continuo el joven con burla "**Ya sabes de esos vejestorios que pasan de padre a hijo."**

Lily rodó los ojos, ya imaginaba el "vejestorio" del cual James le hablaba, una tremenda mansión muy similar a un castillo y porque no decirlo, el vejestorio podía ser ¡un castillo!

Ahora la familia Evans sabía el verdadero motivo porque el chico se la pasaba vagando de un lugar a otro gastando el dinero sin preocupación alguna. Era el hijo único de una destacable familia de magos, con pintas de ser alarmantemente ricos¡Que bah! Pecaminosamente ricos.

James esperaba que le hicieran mas preguntas pero extrañamente Elionore se limito a preguntarle lo que deseaba de postre. En ese momento la puerta se abrió y entro un joven unos cuantos años más grande que Petunia con una niña de cabellos negros con rulos y ojos color miel vetados de motitas verdes .

"**¡Mamá!"** exclamó la chiquilla abrazando a Lily efusivamente. Sobraba decir que James casi se atraganta con el pedazo de tarta de manzana hecho por Elionore.

"**Hola Elionore, Robert, Petunia, Lily y…desconocido."** dijo el chico alegremente.

"**Jhon ¿Cuándo tiempo sin verte querido?"** la señora Evans quien generalmente se mostraba fría y distante se levanto para abrazar al chico.

"**He llegado de mi mas reciente viaje. Suecia es un país lindo. Quería pasarles a dejar los recuerdos y bueno Silvana deseaba verlos de nuevo."** les explicó el chico.

Tras cargar y abrazar a la pequeña Lily se volvió hacia James a quien le sonrió "**Silvana, quiero presentarte a alguien muy importante."** anunció Lilian. "**James, ella es Silvana mi hija adoptiva, Silvana él es James, mi novio."**

James tuvo que parpadear varias veces tratando de asimilar aquello, sin embargo para la niña fue más fácil de entender, pues tras pasar su cautelosa y minuciosa mirada la chiquilla extendió los brazos y se lanzó sobre su pecho gritando a todo pulmón "**¡Tengo un nuevo papá!"** James no pudo hacer nada más que sonreír y abrazar a la pequeña total y completamente confundido.

"**¡Silvana! Vas a espantar al pobre chico."** exclamó Jhon. "**Lamento que mi hija haga esto." **James movió la mano quitándole importancia. "**Yo soy Jhon, amigo de la familia."**

"**James, novio de Lily"**

Jhon le examino en silencio y muy discretamente. Al final le sonrió y le extendió la mano. Los ánimos de la casa subieron velozmente como la espuma de un champaña. Jhon Brighimham resultó ser un ex-novio de Lilian (cosa que no le cayó muy bien al "sensible" estomago de James) Era un ser de un metro noventa centímetros, piel apiñonada, cabellos castaño oscuro y ojos negros. Complexión delgada, flaca a decir verdad. Tenía la cadera estrecha y los brazos y piernas delgados. Una frente ligeramente pronunciada, nariz recta y pequeña, labios delgados y barbilla débil. James no veía nada agradable a la vista de ese joven.

Lily rió suavemente al ver la mirada analítica que James le dirigía a Jhon. No, no se parecían en nada. Jhon era muy alto y muy delgado. James era alto (un metro setenta y cinco centímetros) quizás no era tan alto como Jhon, pero tenia un cuerpo muchísimo mejor formado y una cara mas agraciada. En definitiva no tenia nada de que preocuparse, pero…así era James; celoso hasta del aire que ella respiraba. Pero le agradaba demasiado que él se sintiera celoso, porque entonces la mimaba en exceso.

La vena temperamental de James se acrecentó cuando supo que Jhon había tenido a Silvana a la edad de quince años (Ahora contaba con veintidós) la madre de la niña lo había abanado pocos meses después del nacimiento de la niña y no había vuelto a verla, jamás. Como Lily y Jhon habían sido pareja cuando esta solo contaba con ocho años ("Asalta cunas" murmuro James por lo bajo para que solo Lily le escuchara) y este catorce. La relación de ellos había sido más de amigos que de amantes, pero a pesar de eso, la familia de ella le había tomado mucho cariño al chico. Así que siguió frecuentándolos y a Lily no le molesto en absoluto cuando este la dejó por la madre de Silvana.

James sabía que Lily no tenía paciencia con los niños y prefería verlos de lejos. Pero como Silvana era la hija de su "querido" Jhon, no le molesto relevar a la madre perdida de esta. Por tal Silvana creció tomando a Lily como la figura maternal que necesitaba.

Silvana, era una niña bastante curiosa. No sentía molestia por llamar a un perfecto desconocido papa…a pesar de que al suyo, le llamaba "Jhon" a secas. Y a Jhon tampoco parecía molestarle. Tenía una chispa picaresca en cada uno de sus comentarios. Parecía estar decidida a saber que tan juntos o revueltos estaban Lily y James, no mostraba pudor al hablar de cosas de mayores (James sospechaba que eso era culpa de Lilian) tanto que en cuanto Lily tuvo un ligero "resbalón" al hablar la niña comprendió de inmediato la situación. Y James agradeció que solo la niña (Y tal vez Jhon, pero no quería dotarlo de mucha inteligencia) bastante suspicaz y precoz, había entendido el significado de las palabras de Lilian. Y en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad le pidió a su nuevo "padre" un hermano con el cual jugar.

Los ojos de Elionore casi se le salieron de sus orbitas, al tiempo que a Robert casi se ahoga con el vaso de brandy. Jhon rió tontamente y les dirigió una mirada llena de sorna. James se limitó a sonreír y contestar que pensaría la petición. Lily soltó un bufido deseando ahorcar al idiota de su novio, por dar tremenda contestación frente a sus padres. Silvana estuvo tan contenta ante la posibilidad de tener un hermano, que salió saltando del lugar para ir a molestar a Petunia. Fue cuando el chico se encogió de hombros y soltó:

"**Nunca me ha gustado destruir las ilusiones de los niños. Es muy bonito que ellos sueñen."**

Cosa que no reparaba en absoluto el daño, porque desde entonces Elionore y Robert vigilaban más atentamente cada uno de sus movimientos. Inclusive si dejaron que Lily y James salieran a la tienda de chuchearías muggles fue porque Silvana iba con ellos (encantada por salir a pasear con su padre) Aunque no les hizo gracia saber que la encargada de la tienda se trago el cuento de que Lily y James eran efectivamente, los padres del Silvana.

"**¿Te imaginas que le hubiera dicho que no a mi nueva hija?"** preguntó James sentado en la cama de Lily muy codamente.

Lily rodó los ojos. "**James…¿Qué hubieran pensado tus padres si…?"**

"**A papá le hubiera hecho mucha gracia. Y mi mamá sabría que estaba bromeando y evitando que la niña hiciera algún berrinche. Los niños pueden ser muy empecinados."**

Lily miró hacia la ventana y se cruzó de brazos, la diferencia entre los padres de James y los de Lilian, residía en el hecho de que, los de James; consentían todas las descabelladas cosas que su hijo pudiera hacer o decir. No por nada lo tenían en un altar a pesar de todas las trastadas y las revueltas que hacia. Y…¡Eran unos padres tremendamente liberales!

"**¿Qué se puede hacer contigo?"** dijo la joven.

"**Amarme y soportarme"** Lily iba a replicar pero en ese instante su madre entro en el cuarto diciendo que tenia una llamada. Lily tomo la llamada bajo la mirada de James, quien sentía mucho interés por lo que ella hacia. El enojo de la joven desapareció de inmediato siendo remplazado por una mirada traviesa. Así que cuando colgó James sentía muchísima curiosidad.

"**La próxima semana, una amiga hará una excursión muy lejos de aquí."** le explicó Lily.

"**¿Quieres que te acompañe?"** preguntó James.

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza. "**Si mis padres saben que iras no me dejaría ir. No tiene que ver lo que dijiste esta noche."**

"**Pero tu te ibas con…"** James se detuvo a mitad de su frase, no sabía que impacto causaría en Lily mencionar a Alex en ese momento.

La pelirroja miró la puerta cerrada, se acerco a James y en voz baja confeso:

"**No pensaras que les decía a donde iba de verdad."** los ojos de James se entrecerraron. Y una sonrisa torcida surco su rostro.

"**Y me restregabas en la cara que rompía las reglas de Hogwarts."** gruñó el joven "**¿Cuándo y a donde vamos?"**

"**No tengo intención de ir James."** murmuró Lily. James frunció el ceño ¿Entonces para que le decía todo aquello? "**Pero pediré permiso. Jesenia dirá que si fue a la excursión y que me pase los días con ella."** Por la mente de James comenzaron a pasar ideas malas, una más descabellada que la otra. "**¿No habías dicho que no estaba tus padres?"** James iba a preguntar que relación tenía en todo eso. Hasta que conecto ideas. "**Dryas esta en la emp…¿mansión Potter no? pero la del valle de Godric esta vacía."**

"**Zorra."** dijo James secamente. "**Veré el modo de sacar a mi abuela. Después de todo tiene muchísimas ganas de ir a un desfile de modas en Venecia."**

Lily se encogió de hombros. "**Será tu decisión"**

La faz de James dibujo una suave sonrisa. Alargó la mano asiendo a Lily por la muñeca, la joven sabia perfectamente lo que buscaba. Y no se lo negó. Suave, pausado y lleno de ternura, el beso de Lily hubiese llenado su alma de no ser porque aun sentía vacías, aquellas carisias. Si bien la joven respondía con mayor facilidad a sus deseos, el contacto resultaba frío, distante. Ni siquiera lascivo. No lo comprendía. Como la joven podía fingir explayarse con semejante fogosidad, cuando en realidad todo estaba cargado de una helada desesperación de ahogo. Reía, hablaba y se movía con suma naturalidad, pero sus ojos demostraban un vacío total.

Alguien carraspeo sonoramente. Ambos chicos se separaron inmediatamente. Elionore los miraba inquisitivamente. James intentó conservar la calma, bien según Lily había metido la pata y hasta el fondo. Le parecía tonta la reacción de los padres de Lily ante su respuesta hacia la niña. Suspiró pesadamente antes de levantarse.

"**Son las once de la noche"** el tono de la madre de Lilian era muy áspero y duro. Inclusive para ella.

James captó el mensaje subliminal. "**Ya me iba, solo me estaba despidiendo"** replicó "**Hasta mañana señora Evans"**

La mujer inclinó suavemente su cabeza, era su inusual forma de despedirse de James. El chico salió del cuarto sin esperar a que Lily saliera, probablemente la mujer armaba la gorda. ¡Como adoraba a sus padres! A ellos no les importaba lo que hiciera con la puerta cerrada: era cosa y responsabilidad de él.

Lily miró a su madre hoscamente, claramente decía: "No tolerare que eches así a James". Desde la planta baja Robert despidió a James mucho más calurosamente que su esposa. Lily iba a salir del cuarto cuando la señora Evans cerró la puerta del cuarto. La cara de Elionore estaba tan impasible como de costumbre. Con suma lentitud se llevo la mano derecha a la espalda para unirse con la izquierda. Parecía una vieja matrona buscando el menor defecto en sus pupilos para castigarles severamente.

"**No necesito de tus embrollos arcaicos Eloniore"** sentenció la joven.

Una de las delgadas cejas de la mujer se alzó suavemente. Esa clase de tranquilidad crispaba los nervios de la joven. Sabia perfectamente de lo que Elionore quería hablar, pero la muy recatada no iba a hacerlo primero.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco. "**A mi me agrado la contestación de James. Silvana hubiese estado todo el tiempo sobrante sobre de él. No hizo nada malo. Entre dicho y hecho hay mucho trecho, Elionore"** No el asunto no iba por ahí, pues Elionore no hizo ni dijo nada. "**Esta comprobado científicamente que un beso no va a dejarme embarazada"**

Había dado en el clavo. Una mirada chispeante cargada de enojo salió de Elionore. La pelirroja estaba apunto de replicar cuando lerdamente la mujer trajo su mano izquierda al frente. El cinturón de cuero enrollado hasta ese momento comenzó a desenrollarse lentamente. No podía negarse que era del joven, pues en la hebilla se leía perfectamente con unas curvilíneas muy pomposas: _James._

"**Petunia"** dijo por fin Elionore.

Lily giró sus ojos y apretó fuertemente los dientes. Su hermana debió tergiversar la historia sin duda alguna. Cerró los ojos y suspiró. "**Bien, ya lo sabes y no te mentiré…"**

"**La verdad, no cinismos"**

La pelirroja trato de controlar su temperamento, no era el mejor momento para ponerse a la defensiva.

"**No se que te contó mi adoradísima; hermana. Pero yo tengo mi propia versión; lo que hicimos no es nada que no hayamos hecho antes. No, no es la primera ni la última vez. Él nunca me ha obligado a nada. Esto es cosa y decisión de dos. Y no tengo que ocultar que me agrada y me gusta hacerlo. Sabemos perfectamente lo que hacemos. Y no te preocupes madre, si hay algún error, tendrás a un cuñado con mucho dinero y posición social"** se abstuvo de añadir ¿contenta? O quieres que te despliegue todos los detalles sobre la vida de James.

Elionore le aventó el cinturón al sus pies furiosa. Había dicho "Sin cinismos" y ella se había propasado. Bueno ahora daba igual.

"**Ya que estamos, no me importa tu opinión. No es la primera vez que sabes que haré lo que quiera. Quizás quieras prohibirme verlo. Muy bien puedes hacerlo, pero sabes que encontrare la forma de verlo y no precisamente charlare con él"** esta vez fue Elionore quien apretó los dientes fuertemente "**También puedes irle con el chisme a Robert, pero tampoco harán que me aleje de James. De todas formas en pocas semanas volveré a Hogwarts y él también. Después, para los magos soy libre de hacer lo que yo quiera"**

Elionore lo sabía perfectamente. Lily no tenía porque recordárselo. De cualquier forma, dentro o fuera de Hogwarts, Lilian no era una chica muy fácil de manejar. La mujer asintió con la cabeza y salió completamente en silenció. Lily suspiró pesadamente, era su forma digna de decir: Tú ganas.

&-&-&

Se encerró en su cuarto y tomo el paquete que estaba envuelto en periódico. Lo abrió con suma lentitud, dentro solo se encontraba una carta y un CD. La joven coloco el CD en un reproductor de música dejando que el aparato se encargara de lo demás.

Calmadamente abrió la carta, eran varias hojas carta con una caligrafía un tanto inclinada y un poco irregular.

_¡Hola Lilian! _

_Se que cuando leas esto, yo, ya no estaré junto a ti, se que te sientes sola y desamparada mi amada musa. Pero necesito que sigas adelante con tu camino; camino que yo lamentablemente ya no podré hacer contigo. No de forma física al menos porque, mientras tu corazón y tu alma sigan recordando y llamado mi nombre, yo siempre estaré ahí para ti._

"**_Ahora que está todo en silencio  
y que la cama me besa el corazón  
Os quiero decir adiós,  
por qué ha llegado la hora,  
de que andéis el camino ya sin mí."_**

_Se encontraba en los pasillos de Hogwarts era ya bastante tarde, pero antes de que sus nervios terminaran por destrozarle la razón debía encontrar la lechucearía. Tenia que hacer llegar su respuesta lo mas rápido posible, si no…si no…_

_Negó suavemente la cabeza, no tenia que ser pesimista, sencillamente tenia que enviar esa carta el día de hoy. Era todo lo que debía hacer, lo demás estaba fuera de su alcance y sus manos._

_Avanzó por el pasillo mientras observaba a la resplandeciente luna llena, que iluminaba su camino. Estaba segura de que la lechucearía estaba cerca¡Debía de estarlo! Corrió y corrió velozmente dando vueltas y retrocediendo otro tanto para no ser descubierta por la gata de Filch o Filch mismo._

_Se llevó las manos al pecho, apretando la carta entre sus manos respiró profundamente. Iba a llegar, estaba segura. Se lanzó hacia la oscuridad en busca del camino, dio media vuelta. Su cuerpo cayó al suelo tras el duro golpe. Una risotada burlona resonó por todo el lugar._

"_**Con que dando paseos nocturnos heee¡pilla!"** hablo la voz chillona_

"_Peeves" pensó de inmediato "**Solo…solo voy a enviar algo"** _

_El poligester rió estridentemente una vez mas "**Mocosa fuera de la cama, a Filch le encantara castigarte"**_

"_**No le digas nada ¡por favor! Solo…solo tengo que enviar una carta"** suplicó la chica_

_Sus desdeñosos ojos juguetones brillaron intensamente "**Ooohh¿Es muy importante?"**_

_La pequeña asintió firmemente, mostrándole el sobre. El hombrecito se acerco a ella cuidadosamente "**Hagamos un trato"** dijo el poligester _

_La chica miró a Peeves fijamente, estaría dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa. Se acerco a él._

"_**Tú…"** comenzó a relatarle Peeves al oído. La pelirroja asentía a todas las peticiones que el le hacia, después de todo solo eran chiquilladas infantiles_

"_**Lo haré"** asintió Lily colocando sus manos enfrente de ella. Peeves hizo una pirueta en el aire_

_Este comenzó a reír estridentemente "**¡Tengo tu carta, tengo tu carta!"** _

_Lily salio corriendo tras Peeves tratando de recuperar su carta, dando pequeños saltos tratando de agarrarle por alguna parte de su cuerpo._

"**_Hay tanto por lo que vivir,  
No llores cielo,  
y vuélvete a enamorar  
Me gustaría volver a verte sonreír."_**

La música de la canción inundaba la fría habitación, cuya única iluminación era una lámpara de mesa en forma de campanilla. La chica se levantó del lugar acercándose a la ventana. La calle estaba totalmente vacía.

Abrió la ventana permitiendo que el viento entrara en el lugar. Mientras extendía los brazos y alzaba su rostro hacia el cielo con los ojos cerrados. El viento entro tan rápido y tan fuerte dándole la sensación de estar volando por el ancho cielo.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas repentinamente, dejándose abatir en el suelo. No, no podía. Nunca podría. Le habían arrancado una parte de su ser. Aquella punzada de dolor era más terrible y más profunda que si le hubiera amputado alguna parte de su cuerpo. Se sentía completamente…vacía.

Lloro en silencio queriendo vaciar su alma de cualquier tristeza, sin embargo esta parecía ser interminable. Porque al final, al final terminaría siendo como ya años antes le habían predicho. Al final ella no seria más que una linda muñequita irreal.

"**La cena esta servida"**

La voz de su madre le llama. Tenía que levantarse, que andar. No era difícil, no lo era. Cerró sus ojos pesadamente, ya no podía, ya no quería.

"**_Pero mi vida yo nunca podré olvidarte  
y sólo el viento sabe,  
lo que has sufrido por amarme,  
hay tantas cosas que nunca te dije en vida  
que eres todo cuánto amo,  
y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti...  
te cuidaré desde aquí"_**

_Corría tras Peeves desesperadamente. Lo que él llevaba en las manos era su vida. Todo por cuanto había luchado. Todo por cuando había soñado se encontraba en aquel sobre. Tenía que quitárselo, no podía permitirse ser vencida así de fácil._

_Peeves realizó una serie de acrobacias en el aire lanzando estridentes pedorretas que bien pudieron haber atraído a Filch el celador. Sin embargo la chica no se detuvo a pensar en aquello, solo tenia en su mente recuperar la carta._

"_**Niña tonta¡eres molesta!"** chilló el poligester "**Y aburrida"**_

_Lily paró en seco, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño._

"_**Aburrida, tonta y horrible"** Peeves flotaba con el sobre entre sus manos en el pasillo sin ventanas._

_Lily observó que el poligester dejaba el sobre en alfeizar de una ventana. Hacia mucho frió. Las ventanas se encontraban considerablemente por arriba de ella. Del piso al alfeizar debía de haber ciento sesenta metros. No era algo muy arriba; pero ella una niña que rozaba los ciento treinta centímetros y con falda._

_Peeves rió divertido al ver la cara de preocupación de la chiquilla "**Enana"** se mofó_

_Sin meditarlo dos veces se lanzó hacia el alfeizar tratando de tomar el sobre, pero resbalo de la piedra caliza. De nuevo una risa burlona. Arremetió por segunda vez logrando trepar sin importarle la quemazón de sus manos._

_Ambos quedaron frente a frente. Ella se avalzazó sobre él sin temor a caer al vació. Peeves se elevó nuevamente esquivando las manos de la pequeña. Lanzó otra sonora pedorreta "**Aburrida"** los ojos verdes de la niña se abrieron como platos al ver la carta rota por la mitad "**Allí va"**_

_En cámara lenta vio los trozos caer por entre la roca confundiéndose con las sombras del lugar. Estiro una mano hacia ellos, nunca los alcanzaría. Dio un paso hacia enfrente, hacia el vació._

"_**Yo lo pensaría dos veces"** alguien le sostenía firmemente por el otro brazo evitando su caída "**Debe haber mínimo unos….cien metros de aquí hasta haya abajo, no vale la pena"**_

"_**¡Tu que sabes!"** gritó fuertemente tratando de soltarse._

"_**Se que todo tiene remedio excepto la muerte"**  
Se giró velozmente hacia su interlocutor mirándole fijamente "**Eso no es verdad"**_

"**_Sé que la culpa os acosa  
y os susurra al oído un placer más,  
no hay nada que reprochar,  
ya no hay demonios en el fondo del cristal  
Y sólo bebo todos los besos que no te di,"_**

Entro en la pequeña cocina en completo silencio. Se sentó en su lugar, observando detalladamente a los ocupantes. Una vez más se sentaba con desconocidos en la mesa. Una vez más ella no pertenecía a ese lugar. Una vez más deseaba desaparecer.

"**¿Patatas?"** le pregunto la mujer de falsa cabellera roja.

Su cabeza se había movido en forma afirmativa, o eso supuso porque una cuchara de algún alimento le fue servido en el plató de color blanco. Parpadeo suavemente notando que la amarillenta luz del foco se oscurecía ligeramente. El sonido de la televisión le llegaba a los oídos como sonidos distorsionados. La risa de Petunia se confundía con el microondas que calentaba una taza de agua.

"**Mañana iremos a comprar las cosas para tu próximo curso"** anunció la que hacia llamar la señora Evans sonriéndole suavemente.

"**Es tu ultimo año querida ¿no te da emoción?"** Sus ojos verdes no eran como los de ella. Eran ligeramente más oscuros, no era como ella.

"_No"_ pensó. Pero era fácil mentir "**Por supuesto, será muy excitante"**

"**Ni piensen que yo asistiré"** chilló Petunia firmemente "**Pásame el agua mama"**

Nunca habían sido hermanas. Fueron engendradas por el mismo vientre, pero constituidas de diferentes materiales, la misma sangre, pero diferente corazón. Ella no pertenecía a su mundo.

Escucho a los adultos hablar acerca de ella. Era fácil mentir y mucho mas sencillo engañar. Solo se tiene que decir, lo que el otro quiere escuchar. Movió algo redondo con su tenedor del plato, entrelazo los dedos y recargo su barbilla sobre ellos.

"**Esta vez si lo lograre papá"** dijo Lily sonriendo.

Robert miró a su hija antes de contestar "**Claro que si Lily. Tú siempre sacas las mejores calificaciones, claro que lo lograras"**

"**Se que estarás muy contento"** continuó la chica.

Elionore busco los ojos de su esposo fugazmente antes de asentir con una sonrisa.

"**_Vivo cada ves que habláis de mí,  
y muero otra vez si lloráis,  
he aprendido al fin a disfrutar  
y soy feliz."_**

_Los ojos azules del joven estaban completamente abiertos como platos. Era la primera vez que veía aquel desolante y frió vació en los ojos de una pequeña. Estaba asombrado._

"**_Muéstrame tu dolor"_**

_Vacía, era alguien completamente vació. Demasiado herido para ser apenas una chiquilla de once años. Sin saber su nombre, ni nada; la abrazo fuertemente con tal desesperación y arrebato que todo su cuerpo se estremeció inconteniblemente._

_No era la primera vez que alguien le abrazaba. Tampoco era la primera vez que un chico lo hacia de esa forma, y sin embargo por algún motivo supo que aquella caricia se marcaría en su memoria para siempre. No supo cuando fue o como fue sencillamente se vio enganchada a él tan fuertemente como él le sostenía._

_Subió su mirada verde al cielo los ojos azules de él, mirándole fijamente para finalmente ver al cielo. Había descubierto la razón de aquella magnifica armonía y comunión¿Cómo es que antes no lo había notado? . ¿Cómo no lo había sentido antes? Una amarga sonrisa surco su rostro. Él era como ella, sencillamente eran almas gemelas._

"**_Canta para mi"_**

_Él la tomó firmemente de la mano. Alzo su barbilla meciendo sus cabellos rubios, haciendo brillar la luna sobre su cabeza._

"_**Cierra los ojos"** pidió el muchacho_

_Una traviesa sonrisa se formo en el rostro de la joven "**¿Me darás un beso?**"_

_Sus ojos azules resplandecieron intensamente como dos luceros en medio de la terrible negrura que las rodeaba._

"**_Eso y mucho más"_**

"**_No llores cielo,  
y vuélvete a enamorar  
Nunca me olvides  
Me tengo que marchar"_**

De nuevo se encerró en su cuarto. En la completa oscuridad de la noche, en las sombras a donde pertenecía y siempre debió haber pertenecido. Suspiró lentamente observando las hojas de color blanco sobre la mesa de noche. De un solo movimiento estas salieron volando hasta regarse en el suelo junto con otras cosas.

No tenia idea de porque lo había hecho sencillamente lo había querido hacer. Puso a reproducir una vez más el CD. Otra vez la voz, otra vez los instrumentos. Todo aquello era una completa mentira, más allá de eso; era una completa mierda.

Y otra vez se encontraba derrumbada en el suelo sin ánimos de levantarse. No, ya estaba demasiado cansada para intentarlo una vez mas, demasiada abrumada, demasiado rota. Por fin la muñeca se había dado por vencida dejando todas sus piezas regadas por todo el mundo para no volverse a levantar nunca más. Aquí terminaba.

Algo por fin cedió a la ley de la gravedad cayendo estridentemente en el cuarto. Era una caja plateada. Era un joyero de plata, tenía diversas rosas labradas. En la tapa se leía claramente Lilian en letras garigoleadas hechas en bajo relieve. Pasó sus dedos sintiendo el fino trabajo bajo su piel, antes hacer algún otro movimiento la caja comenzó a emitir un suave sonido.

La lúgubre y melancólica melodía se mezclaba con la canción que salía del reproductor, dándole al lugar un sentimiento profundamente deprimente. Un tenue humo de color blanquizco cubrió el interior del objeto formando una especie de plataforma. Cuando este fue cubierto en su totalidad; apareció de entre sus entrañas una delicada figurita.

Blanca como el humo pero ataviada con un tutú negro. La figurita se irguió en sus negras zapatillas comenzando a danzar al ritmo de la música. Sus listones caían sobre su cabeza graciosamente bamboleándose junto con sus delicados movimientos.

"**_Desde mi cielo,  
os arropa en la noche  
y os acunará en los sueños  
y espantaré todos los miedos"_**

"_**¿Por qué estamos aquí?"** preguntó desconcertada._

_El joven suspiró suavemente "**Es un lugar poco común y no creo que Filch venga buscarnos aquí"**_

"**_Tendría que tener un buen equilibro y no temerle a las alturas"_**

_Se encontraban en alguna parte del castillo en donde únicamente se podía llegar si se caminaba un buen trecho por el borde la construcción, que no rebasaban los doce centímetros de ancho._

"_**Creo que seria una linda bajada"** murmuró la chica observando hacia el abismo negro que era el suelo._

_El chico se sentó en una especie de barda baja que formaba la construcción observando el paisaje que tenia por delante. Una bella damita tan real y valiosa como el Santo Grial. Era alguien que no temía a nada, era alguien que no pensaban en nada, era alguien…que lo sentía todo._

"_**Si yo canto tu…tu debes bailar para mi"** _

_La niña se giró sobre sus puntas hacia él observándole detenidamente._

"_**¿Es una promesa?"** le cuestionó dubitativamente._

_El se encogió de hombros "**Si lo deseas yo tocare para ti, pequeña bailarina"**_

"_**No me preguntaras porque iba a lanzarme al vació"**_

"_**¿Importa?"** contestó encogiéndose de hombros._

"**_Desde mi cielo,  
os esperará escribiendo,  
no estéis solo pues me cuidan  
la libertad y la esperanza. _**

_**Yo nunca os olvidaré..."**_

_**("Desde mi Cielo" Mago de Oz)**_

Cerró los ojos, girando sobre si misma, cumpliría la promesa que le hizo lo sabia. Algo en su corazón le decía que no le había abandonado, que él estaría con ella. Para cumplir su promesa.

El tiempo retrocedió ante sus ojos encontrándose en aquella larga noche en la que le conoció.

"_**No"** susurró ella._

"_**Entonces me da igual"** afirmó él "**¿Quieres bailar?"**_

"**_¿Quieres cantar?"_**

_Rió fuertemente "**Tú vida se puede leer en tus ojos sabias eso"**_

"_**Eres un seductor"** entonó la chica fríamente._

"_**Generalmente busco a las fáciles"** le dijo secamente._

"**_Estas con la chica correcta"_**

_Era tan graciosa "**No, no eres como ellas. Se debe tener mucho coraje para lanzarse al vació, y mucho mas coraje para no lanzarte ahora"**_

"**_¿Qué te dice que no lo haré en dos segundos?"_**

_Mentía pero dejaría que ganara "**Yo también quiero hacerlo"**_

_Se colocó enfrente del chico ¿Acaso jugaba con ella? Una vez mas la mirada verde se encontró con la mirada azul. Una ráfaga de viento meció los cabellos de ambos chicos como si quisiera mezclara sus almas._

"_**Un día, un día nos tomaremos de la mano para rezar una plegaria que nos convertirá en palomas y volaremos tan lejos de aquí, que ni el pensamiento podrá alcanzarnos"** el chico se giró hacia ella y sonrió dulcemente "**Esa, es una promesa"**_

"_**Te propongo una mejor"** exclamó ella firmemente "**Un día tú me mataras"**_

_El sonrió ampliamente, se colocó a su lado y le tomó de la mano "**Me encantara cumplir ambas"** _

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Las confesiones de Kirsche:

Me omito de todo comentario. Soy toda vuestra, no me opongo a ninguno castigo. Yo ya llore suficiente ¿y ustedes?

Les recuerdo que este es el capitulo final de Waft Wag Wind El finc no ha terminado, únicamente que aquí terminamos con el sexto año. La saga continúa con los chicos en su séptimo año. Esta vez bajo el nombre de **Imperfect Perfeccion**. ¿Cuándo iniciara? Bueno…ya les avisare.

**Reviews:**

**Tomoe:** T.T ¿Querrás matarme? Supongo que si…U.U Esta vez me lo merezco. Tengo que reconocerlo. A tu review. Si, acertaste en la persona por la que discutían A+L. Sabes bien que de S.W. no diré nada, ya estamos por saberlo, paciencia, paciencia. Y pues también sabrás porque tuvo esa idea a los once años. Prometo aclarar la mayoría de las cosas. Bueno…creo que de haber sabido como seria el capitulo 13. ¿Seguirías esperando con muchas ansias? Gracias por tu review.

**Narwin:** ¿Seré linchada? Ya…bueno, me aguanto pues. T.T Alex era mi personaje favorito. Lo ame mucho T.T A mi también me gusto esa escena, la de S+S al principio no tenia ni pies ni cabeza, pero al final ¡chan! Quedo hermosa 0 Snape..pasamos de frente y sin comentarios de él. Alex T.T bueno fue muy interesante esa conversación ¿a que si? Además nos ha proporcionado nuevos datos. Lily es un personaje muy interesante o vaya que si. T.T bueno…espero que…no quieras asesinarme, porque mate a tu herore. T.T ¡En serio! Llore muchísimo escribiendo este capitulo.

**Lazenca Daidouji:** U.U A estas hora dudo que alguien quiera mucho a este capitulo. Espero tus amenazas e intentos de asesinato. Bien sabía a lo que me enfrentaba cuando planee hacer esto. Era una decisión tomada de ante mano. Si desde Hide Secret Time sabia el destino de este..T.T chico. L+A tenían una relación increíble, no me canso de repetir, eran almas gemelas y su relación era completamente perfecta. Y sabes perfectamente que me encanta tener a los lectores con los nervios de punta. Hay que reconocer que lo se hacer bastante bien. Mia y Sita, algún día sabremos de ellas, si que si. Sirius y Sundory…oh ya veremos que sucede con ellos. Sí la siguiente temporada se llama Imperfect Perfection.

-

-

M.O.S.

-

-

¡Reviews! Aunque sea para lincharme.

-

Atte: Kirsche Himitsu Fyrof.


	14. Imperfect Perfeccion

Ya hemos engañado a la razón y ya has aprendido a jugar con los sentimientos de los demás, ahora mi querido amigo, te mostrare los horrores de tus actos. Ven, no seas tímido, quiero que sufras y te acongojes, pues querido mió; este el mundo que tú, has creado.

_**Imperfect Perfeccion: Cuando la razón se nos escapa, por las heridas.**_

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

Capitulo 1: Dreamless

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

Engendros del diablo. Seres horripilantes cuya ausencia de alma les instiga a cometer, los más atroces crimines. Capaces de llevar la crueldad a su máxima expresión. Más aún; se envuelven en sabanas hechas con el dolor ajeno; se bañan en las lágrimas de los inocentes y comen las viseras de sus victimas.

¡Oh! débiles mortales, rogar a los astros nunca caer victimas de dichos infelices. Abrid los ojos y permanecer alerta todo el tiempo. ¿Cómo reconocerlos? Bueno algunos los describen como seres de pieles escamosas, generalmente negras o rojizas. Con cuernos adornando sus putrefactas cabezas acompañados de negros cabellos. Algunas veces tienen manos deformes o garras de algún felino. Así mismo constantemente suelen tener patas de cabra, gallo o águila. Y como no, una hermosa cola puntiaguda, algunas veces llena de pinchos.

La descripción perfecta de una pesadilla ¿no lo crees? Bueno, déjame contarte que hay quienes son un poco más generosos con tales monstruos, brindándoles una apariencia…más terrenal. Hay demonios que son: el reflejo mismo del pecado. Irresistible. No hay en ellos mancha de imperfección. Las palabras; hermoso o magnánimo se quedan cortas ante la fachada, de la que son dueños.

Hombres y mujeres cuyo cuerpo esta constituido con una belleza innatural, e inmoral. Su cabello es a menudo rubio; como el destello del codiciado oro, algunas veces pelirrojo; como las mismas llamas del infierno, sin embargo el color preferido de ellos es el negro; como el cuervo infame y la benigna muerte. Su piel puede ser tan blanca, que hasta carezca de color; como su cuerpo carece de alma o bien tan negra, como su podrido corazón, pero normalmente adoran la piel morena; carne tostada a la sazón del pecado, además resulta ser bastante sexy. En cuanto a los ojos lo hay de todos los colores: azules, grises, violetas, verdes, castaños, y el adorable negro cuyo vació y pozo profundo llenan de terror a mas de uno.

Y a pesar de tanta belleza frívola, los humanos caen rendidos a sus pies. A pesar de que la gente perciba en ellos una perfección inhumana e irreal entregan sus almas a dichos seres. ¿Y como son internamente dichos seres? Los hay de todos los colores y sabores, desde los bufones carismáticos hasta las paredes de metal impenetrable. Y sin embargo, a todos ellos les es patente la ausencia de algo. Siempre se les ve una sonrisa hueca, una mirada vacía, un gesto cargado de melancolía, un grito, lleno de dolor. En ellos es tangible; la soledad y la cruz de su martirio.

Tan hermosamente constituidos, tan llenos de habilidades, tan horriblemente atormentados. Mientras mas perfecto sea un demonio, mayor es su aflicción, mayor es su congoja, mayor es la oquedad, mayor es su apariencia; con el humano.

Años despechando a los seres sobrenaturales, millones de torturas terrenales para ellos y todo ¿Para qué? Para descubrir que son tan o más humanos que nosotros. Después de todo ¿Quién es más malo: aquel que por naturaleza es maligno o aquel que hace maligna su naturaleza?

De una u otra forma un demonio, sigue siendo demonio y eso…eso, siempre será; una maldición.

---------------------

Bueno, este es básicamente un promo y parte del primer capitulo de lo que vendría siendo la tercera parte de esta saga. Les recuerdo que Waft Wag Wind ha concluido totalmente, si bien, tenemos una continuación cuyo nombre es: Imperfect Perfeccion. Que pueden encontrar desde: ¡AHORA!

Ya saben, la pueden buscar por el nombre o bien, por mi bio: Kirsche. Espero que se animen a leerla y que pronto me dejen sus comentarios del primer capi ;).


End file.
